LA VIDA DESPUES DE LAS BATALLAS
by akibakeiseiya
Summary: BUENO AQUI ESTA EL FINAL, Y COMO RELATO UN ADIOS TEMPORAL, LEAN, DISFRUTEN, Y LO SUBI SIN 90 COMENTARIOS, COMO DIJE YA LO TENIA HECHO, SOLO QUE LA GENTE QUE LEYO DE TIEMPO YA OPINO, ASI QUE SIN MAS LEAN, COMENTEN, QUE SI CONTESTARE SUS COMENTARIOS
1. Chapter 2

**CAP. 2 PELEA FINAL**

Bueno ya vieron la película de tenkai hen y nadie le entiende al final o al menos nadie sabe que pex con ese final; esta historia es sin fines de lucro Saint seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shingo arakaiy bueno sin más preámbulo ahí les va:

La tierra se cimbraba, los volcanes hacían erupción, los mares tenían grandes olas, plagas, terremotos, las ciudades se derrumbaban, los muertos volvían de sus tumbas, y solo había una razón 2 personas tenían una batalla, una de ella era un humano de cabello color café vestido de rojo y con vestigios de lo que fue la armadura de Pegaso, la ultima esperanza de la humanidad atrás de el una bella mujer con el cabello color violeta vestida en un hermoso vestido blanco la diosa de la tierra Atena.

Su rival de esta pareja era el genuino dios sol (lo digo por Abel), el un dios demasiado alto y con un cosmos capaz de destruir el universo, pero no estaban solos, había más espectadores:

Por un lado el caballero del cisne y el caballero del dragón con serias heridas pero con la voluntad de ayudar a sus amigos;

En otra parte del templo la diosa de la luna con muchas interrogantes y un sentimiento extraño en su pecho:

Artemisa: es solo un humano, pero porque tengo esta sensación -meditaba para si misma- yo solo me debo preocupar por lo que le pueda pasar a mi hermano –esta idea también distorsionaba su mente-

En otro extremo del templo dos jóvenes, uno de cabello verde y otro de cabellera azul oscuro aun conservaban sus armaduras sin muchos daños; ambos eran hermanos con caracteres diferentes pero con un poder similar.

La pelea definitiva era observada por otra persona de cabello pelirrojo, pero a ella no parecía importarle el resultado del combate, la razón: su hermano yacía en sus brazos de manera inerte pero con una mueca de felicidad, el pulso del joven carecía de pulso y no tenia respiración, pese a que intentaba reanimarlo Touma había muerto, Marín se despojo de su mascara para darle un beso en la frente de su hermano,

Además existía "alguien" mas observando este combate.

El caballero de Pegaso se acerca al hombre de gran estatura reuniendo su energía en la mano derecha, mientras el sujeto de gran estatura no le baba importancia, pero internamente el sentía algo de temor de ese "diminuto" humano, cuando tuvo un recuerdo extraño:

Apolo: yo también lo recuerdo, el fue el que hirió a Hades, pero es solo un humano, además es solo un humano, y por el ganaron hace 243 años, y a cada paso que da su cosmo se incrementa – todo esto recorría su mente

Seiya seguía avanzando, lanza un golpe pero es detenido por el inmenso poder de Apolo, el había ignorado lo dicho por Saori acerca del inmenso poder de su hermano, diciendo que la persona que sostenía al joven con la flecha incrustada en el pecho, que ella le había enseñado el nunca rendirse ante ningún enemigo.

Apolo: los dioses son eternos, te atreves a desafiarnos, somos lo mas hermoso y eterno de este mundo

Seiya: mmmmmmm. – Aumenta la intensidad de su cosmos-

Después ocurre una gran explosión y destruye todo el templo, se escucha una melodía celestial, todo se vuelve nada solo luz, pero algo evita que la gran explosión consuma todo el mundo, seiya ha detenido la explosión solo con las manos

Seiya: yo también poseo esa misma eternidad y poder, ya que elevando nuestros cosmos podemos igualarnos con la gran banda del universo.

Saori: Seiya – en su rostro se puede ver una expresión de confianza –

Ahora ni seiya pudo detener la explosión todo se consume por una gran luz; pero la pelea continua, saori y seiya están en un lado- pero no se percatan que su ropa ha sido destruida y estaban totalmente desnudos, enfrente de ellos Apolo seguía en pie aun con su túnica blanca mientras otro pensamiento invadía su mente

Apolo: "¿como siguen vivos?"

Seiya: ¿los dioses son tan poderosos, ¿somos tan insignificantes los humanos para los dioses, sin embargo los humanos tratan de vivir con todas sus fuerzas, si lis dioses no quieren proteger a los humanos, ¿entonces que son los dioses, sino ayudan al os humanos y transmite su calidez, ¿entonces que es un dios, Saori trata de vivir con nosotros, **ella cree en nosotros, un dios que no se preocupa por los humano no lo necesito**

Apolo: los humanos nunca rechazaran a sus dioses

Alguien interrumpe su conversación

Saori: detente por favor

Apolo: athena

Ella se coloca detrás de seiya

Saori: detente hermano o si no, no se que te podría pasar

Apolo: que dices

Saori: si sigues con esto, entonces yo luchare contra ti

Apolo: ¿Qué dices?

Seiya se tambalea, logra conservar el equilibrio y ahora es el quien interrumpe la conversación

Seiya: Saori espera un momento, aunque el destino de los humanos se a ser destruidos por los dioses, lograre golpearlo aunque sea una sola vez,** ¡esa será la prueba de que los humanos merecen vivir! ¡elévate cosmo asciende al infinito!**

La luz donde pelean parece ser el limbo, es una especie de entrada aun hoyo negro, pero la luz del cosmo de Apolo empieza a ser igualada por el cosmo de un simple humano, este en un con aliento de valor y fuerza se eleva reuniendo un poder increíble, un poder que la misma saori no recuerda haber sentido ni siquiera a alguno de sus enemigos; Apolo y athena solo observan como se eleva.

Seiya logra reunir su poder en so puño generando el ataque mas poderoso que le enseño Marín

Apolo: desaparece humano

**Nota: hasta aquí he respetado lo pasado en la película todavía hay algunas coincidencias con la movie pero ahora si va mi imaginación.**

Pegaso se acerca a una gran velocidad el esta desnudo, pero de pronto algo cubre su cuerpo; parece su antigua armadura pero es diferente a todos las demás versiones, esta es parecida a su mas ultima armadura, el dios del sol se queda impresionado, esta armadura le recuerda a las armaduras de dioses que usaron contra hades, pero esta es distinta,

Apolo: esta armadura de dios es muy similar a la de la anterior guerra santa – pensaba- se parece a la del caballero de Pegaso de hace 243 años, esto quiere decir que el alma de este hombre es la del guerrero de Pegaso de esa época, pero como esto debe tener alguna razón de fondo.

El seguía tan metido en sus pensamientos que no vio venirla caballero de Pegaso, muy confiado que un humano no podría penetrar su cosmo, meditaba de la resistencia de un humano pero de pronto no ve a seiya, al voltear a buscar al caballero, sintió algo en su rostro, su mano va a su cara y ve que el ataque de seiya golpeo su cara y tiene un rasguño en su rostro.

Por primera vez siente el dolor por una herida, y la duda invade otro vez su mente, ¿acaso un humano puede vencer aun dios?

Seiya se dispone a atacar de nuevo, esta consiente de que lo ha lastimado, de manera leve pero seiya tiene ventaja mental sobre su ponente, el sabe que si no lo derrota con el próximo ataque el lo intentara las veces que sean necesarias por que el **no sabe rendirse**.

El tiene motivos para seguir con vida y salvar ala humanidad: salvar a sus compañeros para que ellos tengan una vida normal, pero no por orden de nadie sino por que ellos así lo decidan y que no exista ninguna amenaza para la humanidad, pero pese a lo importante que ello son para el, seiya tenia 2 grandes motivos para seguir viviendo: el encontrar a su hermana para encontrar a seika su única familia y recuperar el tiempo perdido; el otro era que su querida saori no muriera, ya que el le confeso que el peleaba por saori y no por orden de atena, por que el **creía en saori** y al igual que sus amigos quería que ella fuera feliz haciendo lo que saori deseaba, y por cuando saori se quito la vida con la daga dorada el fu el que mas sufrió por su muerte y desde su corazón deseaba que esto no ocurriera otra vez ya que el no podía morir sin confesar directamente lo que sentía por ella

De pronto todo para seiya se nublo y perdio el conocimiento.

Saori lo observa y corre hacia el, Apolo impávido por lo acontecido reconoció ala persona que habia provocado que seiya se desmayara.

Saori: que te sucede seiya.

Cuando esta apunto de tocar el cuerpo de seiya, este desaparece, ella voltea a todas partes en ese lugar donde solo habia luz y solo vio a apolo y le pregunta:

Saori: ¿Qué le hiciste a seiya? ¿Dónde lo has enviado?

Apolo: me extraña que no reconozcas al causante de esto

Saori: no me digas que se trata de "el" – saori lo observa con sorpresa –

Voz: yo fui el que desaparecio a seiya

Saori: pero por que lo hiciste- preguntaba-

Apolo: lo sabia, pero ¿Por qué interrumpiste esta pelea?

Una silueta se acerca a ambos y confirmaron la persona de que se trataba:

Voz: por que no puedo dejar que uno de mis hijos muera y esta en una riña sinsentido con su hermana y ademas es mi hija-

Saori y Apolo: padre

Zeus: bueno tardaron un poco en reconocerme pero creo que detuve esto justo a tiempo,

Apolo: pero padre explícate

Zeus: pero antes hija estas herida- la preguntaba-

Atena: no padre, pero yo tambien estoy intrigada, con todo respeto padre, ¿Por qué interviniste en esta pelea, apolo nos dijo que los dioses del cielo habian acordado la destruccion de la humanidad y e iba efectuar el juicio de los humanos destruyendolos a todos para que los dioses gobernaran la tierra.

Zeus: es verdad, los humanos merecen ser destruidos, han caído muy bajo, olvidándose de todo, se matan entre ellos, destruyen el planeta, han pecado demasiado pero en esta pela he visto en un solo humano algo que creí que se habia perdido totalmente.

Tanto atena como Apolo veian a Zeus de manera extraña y pensando que era lo que el habia visto en esa pelea

**CONTINUARA…………………**

**NOTAS: **Esto es solo el principio en el siguiente episodio terminare que le paso a seiya y que fue lo que vio Zeus. Acepto opiniones y criticas


	2. Chapter 3

**CAP. 3 LO QUE LA HUMANIDAD HABIA PERDIDO**

Yo de vuelta y gracias de antemano por leer este fic venido a mi mente y este capitulo y bueno al final del capitulo haré algunas aclaraciones y agradecimientos buen ahí les voy:

Toda la humanidad siempre ha tenido su propia idea de cómo es la vida después de existir en este planeta, esta idea no había pasado por su mente de la mayoría de las personas hasta que la mayoría vio una luz cegadora que cubría la tierra, la mayoría de las personas vio pasar su vida en instantes.

¿Pero cual era el origen de la luz? Esta luz que invadía el mundo tenia su origen en lo que hasta ayer eran unas ruinas de la antigua sociedad griega hoy parecen mas un pintura surrealista, el motivo la diosa de la tierra había cedido su poder a su hermana para evitar que la persona que mas amaba y sus amigos no fueran asesinados, todo esto fue tomado hasta cierto punto malo por todos los demás caballeros, al grado de jurar lealtad a Artemisa sin oponer resistencia, **pero con cierta molestia**

En la mente de Saori-Atena, sus recuerdos recorrían su cerebro, ella al pensar que después de la pelea con Hades no tendrían que sufrir mas en pelear contra algún enemigo, y vivir de una manera tranquila como ahora lo hacia Julián Solo, pero como todo en la vida no siempre es felicidad, primero la persona que amaba termino en coma por evitar que ella muriera, todo esto hubiese destrozado moralmente a la antigua Saori pero esa misma persona le había enseñado a nunca rendirse, pese a la grave herida seiya seguía con vida, sin pedir opinión de ninguna persona ella decidió cuidar de seiya;

Pese a que seiya no reaccionaba saori se sentía como un mujer normal sin la obligación de proteger al mundo, en esa pequeña casa a la orilla de un lago, saori se imaginaba que esa era su casa y vivía con la persona que mas amaba, a veces ella empujaba la silla de ruedas para que seiya disfrutara del paisaje, aunque los ojos de seiya no mostraban una señal de vida, ella le mostraba el lugar enmarcado por muchos árboles y le mostraba todas sus flores, ella siempre por las noches se imaginaba que al amanecer seiya la despertaría para ir a pasear, jugar, ir al cine, en fin hacer cosas que no hacia por que al ser la heredera de la familia kido toda su vida la dedicaba a su fundación en el 50 y el otro 50 para se atena, pensaba que sin batallas tendría tiempo para si misma y la persona que mas amaba.

Simplemente ella no quería que seiya fuese herido mas, esa fue la razón por la que entrego su poder y titulo de diosa de la tierra, dado que cuando vio a seiya en la situación en que quedo después de la batalla con hades, el era el motivo para que ante cualquier adversidad ella no perdiera su fe y siempre obtenían la victoria, por eso a ella no le importaba perder su vida ya que sin su principal fuente de fuerza, sabia que no podrían ganar, pero al verlo llegar hasta la fuente donde ella entregaba su sangre y lo que seiya le confeso su confianza renació.

En la mente del dios del sol el solo pensaba en eliminar a este inmundo humano que se atrevia a desafiarlo, cuando el humano se disponia a atacarlo por segunda vez después de herir su cara, este humano desaparece ante su mirada, instantáneamente el reconoce el cosmo de la persona que desaparecio al humano, y cuestinandose por que lo habia hecho, ante ellos habia aparecido Zeus el omnipotente dios se aparecio ante ellos.

Zeus aparecio ante ellos, el dios superior del olimpo, vestia una bella tunica blanca, deteniendo la pelea entre atena y Apolo,su cosmo lo cubria todo, y haciendo mencion de lo que merecia la humanidad, pero encontro algo que habia perdido esta podrida humanidad,

Zeus: creo que si caminamos un poco podremos platicar mejor, vengan síganme, tu también, síguenos Artemisa. Ambos dioses lo siguieron, Apolo volteo a su derecha y vio a Artemisa.

Saori: pensando. "¿Qué le paso a seiya, ¿Dónde estara?

Apolo: aun pese a lo que nos dijo no encuentro un motivo para evitar el castigo de la humanidad. Esta idea estaba en su mente

Artemisa: mi hermano ni mi hermana han dicho palabra alguna. Pensando

Luego de caminar llegaron a un templo, entraron al mismo, continuaron con su recorrido hasta que encontraron una gran puerta y todos se quedaron maravillados por lo bello de esta puerta, estas se abrieron, Zeus entro primero se volteo hacia ellos y los invito a pasar.

Zeus: tomen asiento. Atena, Apolo, Artemisa obedecieron y tomaron asiento

Apolo: padre por favor explícanos. Fue el primero en romper el silencio.

Zeus: creo hijo que primero van las damas

Apolo: disculpa

Zeus: bueno hija quien tomara la palabra

Atena: padre ¿Dónde esta seiya?

Zeus: bien hija te mostrare. Zeus mueve las manos, todos estan en una especie de comedor, y en la mesa aparecen imágenes de seiya, de sus amigos, de la tierra, del santuario transformado, en una pintura surrealista, de la casa donde estaba con seiya, de Tokio, de su fundacion,

Atena: pero padre ¿Qué le ocurre a ellos?

Zeus: es simple los que nos movimos fuimos nosotros, y en la tierra esta detenido el tiempo, aquí es el templo de Zeus de la antigüedad, simplemente los transporte en el tiempo, es normal que lo recuerden.

Artemisa: pero padre ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?

Zeus: que mala memoria, parece que están molestos

Artemisa: es normal que no nos acordemos de este templo, ya que yo modifique el santuario, creo que nos debes una explicación.

Atena: si padre aclara todo esto, y dinos, ¿Qué es lo que encontraste en la humanidad que ya creías perdido?

Zeus aparece unas copas de vino y les invita a beber, el toma un sorbo y contesta a la pregunta.

Zeus: bueno-suspira- **el amor, **es lo que crie que ya habian perdido.

Artemisa: pero ¿en donde viste eso?

Zeus: el les indica que observen la mesa otra vez, aqui aparece la imagen de los amigos de saori, ikki, Shun, hyoga, shiru.- En ellos encontre el amor por este mundo, por la epoca en la que les toco vivir. Vuelve a mover su mano y la imagen cambia. –pero sobre todo ese sentimiento lo tiene esta persona.

Atena**: es seiya**

Zeus: si el tiene mas amor por la tierra, por sus amigos, por unos niños, por su deber de caballero, por proteger a atena pero **_sobre todo su amor por Saori_**

Artemisa: no me digas que ese humano, vencio a hades y Poseidón por que el ama a la personalidad humana de mi hermana

Zeus: como saben puedo leer en las mentes y corazones, y eso es lo que leí en la mente de ese muchacho

Atena-saori se sonrojo por lo dicho, sonriendo un poco

Apolo: pero padre, aunque no estabas del todo de acuerdo con el castigo de la humanidad no te opusiste a que castigaramos a los humanos y sellaramos las almas de los caballeros dorados, pero lo que mas molesta es que no dejaras acabar con ese miserable de seiya. Después de oir toda la conversación en silencio interrumpio de manera airada.

Zeus: hijo dime la verdad que es lo que mas te molesta de todo lo que hice, ¿es acaso que no te deje medir tu cosmo con el ese simple humano? Como tu lo llamas.

Apolo: eso no es verdad, ademas como un humano pede vencer a un dios

Zeus: hijo ¿de verdad quieres saber el por que evite que tu y ese muchacho siguieran peleando?

Apolo: podrias decirmelo por favor.

Zeus: bueno hijo te mostrare

Zeus vuelve a mover sus manos y en la mesa las imágenes que se muestra tienen movimiento y sonido, como ver una película, todos estan atentos alo mostrado en la mesa, ahí esta todo hasta antes que ellos fueran transportados por Zeus, seiya y saori por un lado y Apolo por otro.

Hasta ahora saori se da cuenta de que el poder de Apolo les habia destruido hasta su ropa.

Seiya se dispone a atacara a Apolo, el esta consiente de que lo alcanzo la ultima vez, pero sabe que si no aumenta su cosmo el no podra salvar a atena, ni vivir en paz, de la forma en que ellos desearan, pero sobre salvar a saori, este se percata que gracias a su cosmo la armadura de dios (kamei), tiene fe en el futuro y se siente seguro de ganar.

Apolo por su parte por primera vez se veia herido, su mejilla emanaba de manera ligera, pero por primera vez ese olor a sangre le llegaba, todas estas sensaciones mortales fisicas, lo llevaron a manifestaciones humanas mentales, los sentimientos,las sensaciones, es decir tubo, miedo y duda sobre su gran poder

Mientras Apolo ponia en orden su mente, apenas pudo poner su barrera de su cosmo para evitar que el ataque de seiya lo alcance.

Al principio el gran cosmo de Apolo detiene el cometa Pegaso de seiya, y aquí cree que su poder es invencible, pero de pronto su cosmo se comienza a diluir por el golpe de seiya, de nuevo el temor se apodera de el por que su vida esta en real peligro,

El cosmo de seiya ha alcanzado un nivel increíble, **_ha superado al de un dios, _**el ataque de seiya alcanza el cuerpo de Apolo, el cometa traspasa el cuerpo de Apolo, por la gran energia el cuerpo de apolo se desintegra, no sin antes seiya observar el rostro de Apolo con una mueca de dolor, y la herida escurriendo liquido vital.

La imagen de pronto se detiene la mirada de Apolo tiene una mezcla de terror, incredulidad, rabia y se dirige a su padre;

Apolo: pero ¿todo lo que nos mostraste es real?

Zeus: asi es todo esto hubiese ocurrido si yo no detengo el tiempo y los hubiese transportado a este lugar, como vez, el te hubiera vencido

Apolo: padre tu me evitaste que yo perdiera

Zeus: ademas evite que tambien acabara contigo Artemisa, ya que seiya para evitar cualquier otro imprevisto iba a atacar a Artemisa.

El derigio una mirada a sus hijos, Apolo tenia la misma expresión en el rostro, Artemisa estaba al borde del llanto, por lo dicho por su padre, y atena tenia una ligera sonrisa por lo visto en la mesa.

Zeus: Atena tu no has dicho una palabra desde hace un buen rato, te ocurre algo

Después de que su padre la menciono Atena reacciono y le contesto a su padre

Atena: entonces seiya iba a derrotar a Apolo

Zeus: es verdad, su cosmo alcanzo un nivel superior al de Apolo por que el esta enamorado de tu parte humana, y tu no tuvieras que pelear con Apolo. – se acerco hacia Apolo y poniendo su mano en el hombro le dijo

Zeus: hijo si detuve el combate fue por que el resultado no cambiaria si yo no hubiese intervenido, no quise que te derrotaran, y por lo anterior, yo te ordeno que abandones la tierra, vuelvas con los dioses, dejes a la humanidad, **_su castigo ya no se llevara acabo. _**

Apolo: pero padre yo….

Zeus: solo quiero que la humanidad este en paz, ademas lo que dijo seiya, los dioses debemos de **_cuidar a los humanos, ayudarlos con nuestro cosmos, tenemos que ayudarlos para que enmienden sus errores,_**

Zeus suelta el hombro de su hijo y camina hacia su hija Artemisa, se para enfrente de ella, lo mira fijamente a los ojos diciéndole:

Zeus: hija tu solo seguias a tu hermano, ademas te pareces a tu hermana, tu tambien amas a un humano.

Artemisa: -visiblemente sonrojada- padre yo solo…este…

Zeus. Pero desgraciadamente tu lo mataste, con la flecha dorada de tu arco, pero sabes yo quiero que todos ustedes sean felices, el como un angel del cielo el vendra contigo para que esten juntos, ya que tu lo escogiste como tu protector. Icaro aparece ante ella,

Artemisa: padre yo……. Gracias…..

Artemisa sonreia al igual que su padre, Zeus se dirigio hacia su otra hija, Atena, a ella la abrazo y le dijo:

Zeus: hacia ya mucho tiempo que no platicaba contigo

Atena: padre ¿yo tambien regresare con los dioses?- esta pregunta la hizo concierta duda y temor

Zeus: no hija tu lugar esta allá en la tierra, ya regresaras cuando tu parte mortal ya no exista en la tierra, ademas existe una persona que te espera en especial, ademas de todos tus amigos

Atena: pero padre lo que tratas de decirme es que...

Zeus: que puedes regresar, pero el alma de atena, se ira a dormir dentro de tu cuerpo, asi no perderas parte de tus recuerdo, y de mi parte y de los dioses del cielo nadie atacara la tierra nuevamente, ustedes viviran en paz, asi como lo hace Poseidon, vive una vida normal de una mujer humana.

Atena: padre no se que decir, solo que gracias, pero me siento un poco triste ya que no te vere por algun tiempo.

Zeus: no te preocupes siempre te estare cuidando, ademas en la tierra no estaras sola, cuidate hija te estare vigilando para que logres ser feliz.

Atena: entonces esto es un hasta luego tanto para ti padre como para mis hermanos

Zeus: eso parece

Apolo: antes de despedirnos hermana quiero pedirte perdon por la forma en que te lastime con mis manos (escenas finales de tenkai hen), y por intentar dañar al humanidad que tanto proteges.

Atena: hermano no te preocupes solo tratabas de eliminar lo malo del mundo, pero fue bueno que rectificaras y no dañaras a toda la humanidad, tambien fue bueno volver a verte hermano

Artemisa: - tomada de la mano de icaro – hermana antes de despedirnos toma esto te pertenece – le entrega el baculo a Atena- has valer la justicia y la verdad en el mundo

Icaro: diosa Atena por favor le puede decir Marin que nunca la olvidare ya que ella siempre me busco, y cuando por fin la encontre me porte muy mal con ella y por favor de mi parte puede darle mis disculpas por lo mal que la trate, ya que yo nunca la dejare sola sere su angel que la vigilare desde el cielo

Atena tomo el baculo y con una sonrisa acepta dar el mensaje de Icaro para marin, después abraza a Artemisa para después despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla, camina y tambien abraza y besa a Apolo, Zeus se aproxima a sus hijos y el es quien abraza a atena y la besa en la frente.

Atena: padre aun no tengo claro ¿Por qué evitaste la pelea entre Apolo y Seiya?

Zeus: hija como te dije antes, la humanidad merecia ser destruida, sabes de no ser por el grado de amor que encontre en tus amigos y en seiya el juicio de la humanidad se hubiera llevado acabo sin ningun obstáculo, pero ellos aman este mundo de gran forma, lo quieren pese a sus defectos y todo lo malo que hay en el, y sobre todo ellos tienen algo importante por que vivir en este mundo y se les ha concedido una segunda oportunidad.

Atena: padre gracias por confiar este planeta a nosotros, trataremos de modificar al mundo y ayudar a la humanidad

Zeus: tu parte humana es la mejor de ti por eso se te concedio esta oportunidad.

Bueno hija es la hora de irnos pero antes necesito hacer algo.

Zeus dirige su mano hacia Atena para sellar el alma de Atena, un resplandor sale de la mano de Zeus dirigiéndose hasta atena.

Zeus: bueno ahora el alma de Atena esta sellada, ahora solo eres Saori Kido, pero el alma no esta totalmente sellada aun puedes usar tu cosmo.

Apolo, Artemisa e Icaro se acercan a Zeus lo rodean y este dirige a Atena un ultimo mensaje:

Zeus: bueno hija parece que esta es la despedida tu regresaras a la tierra y por favor explicales a tus amigos que ya podran vivir en paz, que ya no volveran a ser atacados por algun dios, antes de irte creo que esto se te vera mejor. – Zeus mueve su mano y en el Atena usa el mismo vestido que traia puesto la fuente-. Nos vemos luego cuidate por favor hasta luego

**_Nota: como aclaracion Atena en la reunion con su padre y sus hemanos usaba un vestido como el que tiene puesto atena en la estatua de Atena y para regresar ala tierra Zeus cree que el vestido que usaba era el mas indicado para que ella regresara ala tierra. _**

Atena**: padre, hermanos, Icaro, hasta luego, no los olvidare, Icaro le dare tu mensaje a Marin, padre te quiero**

Después de esto Zeus levanta sus manos, un gran resplandor los cubra a ellos, todos se elevan a los cielos, todos extienden sus brazos para darse el ultimo adios ala distancia, de pronto el mismo resplandor cubre a Atena mientras ella sonrie, y pone sus manos entrelazadas en su pecho, con un solo pensamiento en la mente:

_**Regresar a al tierra, estar con sus amigos, pero sobre todo estar con la persona que mas ama.**_

**CONTINUARA………………….**

**NOTAS:**

Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo, agradesco a todos los que se toman la molestia de leerlo, agradesco ala chava de Chile por su consejos, y entiendan que esto de la redactada de fics soy nuevo.

Esta historia solo la traigo en mente es decir ya hasta tengo el fina, pero como soy medio lento para eso de escrbir pues tardo algo en escribirla, admas tengo algo de trabajo por los examenes, pero en vacaciones peienso terminarla, ademas de empezar con unos fics de love hina, full metal panic, evangelion y maburaho,

Gracias a shadir y a dark vampire witch


	3. Chapter 4

**CAP. 4 DE REGRESO A UN VERDADERO MUNDO DE LUZ**

_Voy a tratar de actualizar mas rápido de lo normal ya que ahora tengo tiempo libre en capítulos anteriores todo se desarrollo en un solo escenario pero a partir de aquí la trama va cambiar de escenario, bueno sin más prosigamos con esto:_

Atena observaba como su padre y hermanos se alejaban en ese sagrado resplandor, sentía mucha felicidad por que por lo menos su hermana ahora era feliz, antes de que el resplandor la cubriera dio un ultimo vistazo al lugar donde se encontraba, era un templo hermoso de mármol, no pudiendo contener la nostalgia por sus recuerdos cuando ella visitaba a su padre aquí en su templo y el siempre la recibía con calidez y podía platicar con sus hermanos sin la necesidad de librar batallas, tal vez ya no podría hablar con ellos pero sabia que a través de su cosmo siempre estarían con ella-

Ahora el resplandor que hace unos instantes habian cubierto a los otros dioses, cubrian su cuerpo, se dirigia a la tierra, ala era que le habia tocado vivir, a estar con sus amigos, pero sobre todo con la persona mas importante para ella.

Su cuerpo era transportado a la tierra, su rostro denotaba felicidad, aun estaba algo incredula que todo el sufrimiento habia acabado, que aunque seguia dentro de ella el alma de Atena esta estaba dormida como en el cuerpo de Julian Solo, no paleas, ni presenciar la muerte de personas inocentes para que obtener una victoria vacia por la perdida de vidas de jóvenes en la flor de la vida, ahora como Saori Kido, gracias a la fundacion que ella habia heredado podria ayudar a todas las personas que aun vivian en el santuario y sobre todo ayudar a la humanidad.

Pero tambien como Saori podria vivir como una persona normal, hacer cosas de una simple mujer humana; al pasar la idea de ser una simple mujer recordo el ultimo contacto que habia tenido con seiya en la fuente donde estaba entregando su sangre, ella por fin pudo abrazarlo después de todo lo vivido, pero aquí el correspondió a su abrazo, tomando encuenta que la ultima vez que ella lo abrazo el estaba desangrándose del pecho ahora estaba feliz, pero lo que mas incrementaba su sonrisa, fue cuando seiya se incorporo después de que ella le quito la maldacion Hades fue el tener su rostro tan cerca al de ella.

Por que a su mente vino el recuerdo de la ultima vez que tuvo su rostro tan cerca el suyo, y fue cuando ella desperto después de que seiya y ella habian caido de un gran acantilado, ella penso que seiya estaba a su lado pero al buscarlo pudo ver que el cuerpo del caballero de pegaso se encontraba a unos metro de ella, ella corrio hacia a el, constato que solo estuviera inconsciente pero, ella limpio varias veces la herida que tenia en su cabeza, tomo su cara de el para besarlo, pero fue interrumpida por Shina, su sonrisa cambio ligeramente por una mueca de frustacion, pero eso ya no importaba ahora ella podria decirle lo que sentia por el no habia mas impedimentos entre los 2:

Mientras en la cima del olimpo los dioses observaban como Atena era transportada de nuevo hacia la tierra, pero Zeus leyo en la mente de Atena y leyo este ultimo pesamiento, pero el no le menciono algo importante:

Zeus: pensando- tal ves hija ya no tendras impedimentos por parte de los dioses pero aun enfrentaras una prueba final y esta prueba que tendras que afrontar como una mujer humana **_tal ves sea algo difícil, _**pero hija se que saldras avante en esto y seras feliz con quien tu amas

De pronto a su lado aparece su hijo Apolo y le pregunta:

Apolo: vaya padre aun la estas observando, pero veo que por tu expresión olvidaste mencionarle algo importante

Zeus no voltea hacia Apolo pero confirma lo que le pregunto.

Zeus: tienes razon, no le mencione que aun tendra un gran impedimento entre ellos

Apolo: pues si no son los dioses del olimpo ¿quien mas se puede interponer entre ellos?

Zeus: al igual que tu y tu hermana que son la familia de ella la familia de el se puede interponer entre ellos.

Esta ultima frase de Zeus dejo pensando a Apolo, y luego de un corto razonamiento adivino que era ese gran impedimento

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Saori por fin toco tierra firme después de ser transportada desde el antiguo olimpo,el resplandor que la cubria desaparecio lentamente, como si se tratase de una despedida mas de su padre, algo cegada por la luz sus ojos parpadeaban, pero pese a la luz supo donde se encontraba.

Saori: pero si esto es….

Saori quedo sorprendida al ver que el santuario estaba como antes de que su hermana lo modificara al estilo de un cuadro que ella tenia en el estudio de su casa, todo estaba igual, las columnas, las cortinas, el techo, volteo hacia atrás y vio su cama donde ella descansaba después de cada batalla, parece que mi padre lo modifico a como estaba todo antes.

Se alegro de que todo estuviera igual a como ella recordaba, de pronto toda su alegria se transformo en duda y temor, se hubico en donde estaba, salio de esa recamara y se dirigio al salon del patriarca, corria de manera desesperada, queria saber donde y como se encontraban todos; al llegar a la sala no encontro a nadie, ella desaba ver por lo menos a alguien de sus amigos y corroborar que esto no era un sueño, corrio al templo de Atena, en su trayecto no vio a nadie, al termianar de recorrer las escaleras hasta el templo sus ojos se abrieron por lo estaba frente a ella:

Todos sus amigos se encontraban ahí, pero lo que mas le llama la atención fue la forma en que los encontro

Ikki y Shun estaban abrazados aun con sus armaduras

Hyoga trataba de incorporarse, y Shiru aunque con dificultades se mantenia en pie, en la mirada de ellos de denotaba algo de sorpresa e incredulidad, Shiru extendio su mano y ayudo a incorporarse a Hyoga, ambos en pie observaron que solo Ikki y Shun estaban en ese templo, su incredulidad aumento al ver la estatua de Atena y ver que el santuario estaba tal y como lo recordaban, se acercaron hacia don estaban los 2 hermanos, estos al ver a sus amigos sonrieron de manera visible, aun ninguno de ellos se percataban que Saori estaba en las escaleras y comenzaron a cuestionarse muchas dudas

Ikki: amigos veo que estan bien, pero ¿Qué ocurrio? ¿Por qué el santuario esta como antes?

Hyoga: ustedes tambien estan a salvo- hace una pausa observa a su alrededor- pero ¿donde estan esos 2 dioses, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que llegue con Shiru a este templo y Seiya luchaba con el tipo mas alto

Shiru: Hyoga ¿Dónde estan Saori y Seiya? –interrumpe de manera abrupta a su amigo- ¿Qué ocurrio? Si mal no recuerdo ese tipo lanzo un ataque con una gran luz que cubria todo.

Hyoga: no lo se

Shun: tambien estaba aquí Marin, pero por lo que vi ella tenia en sus brazos a uno de los angeles que estaban protegiendo a Artemisa, y si no me falla mi orientación creo que ella debe de estar por esa columna

Todos ya de pie se disponian a dirigirse a donde Shun les habia indicado, pero se detuvieron por un grito que escucharon a sus espaldas, todos se sorprendieron por ver quien era la persona que los llamaba:

Saori: amigos estan todos bien – corre hacia ellos con lágrimas de felicidad, ella los abraza, y este abrazo le es correspondido-.

Shun: que felicidad que no te haya pasado nada – Shun tambien comienza a llorar- Saori.

Todos los caballeros tambien comienzan con el llanto de felicidad por que su amiga estaba a salvo, pese a la felicidad todos seguian con muchas dudas y en el momento de que ellos empezaban preguntarle todas sus dudas:

Shiru: Saori, ¿podrias decirnos que ………

El no termino su pregunta ya que esta lo imterrumpio de manera muy preocupada,

Saori: ¿Dónde esta Seiya, no esta aquí con ustedes, estoy preocupada ya que en el salon del maestro no lo encontre, y aquí solo los he visto a ustedes, ¿y Marin, - la desesperación aumentaba mientras volteaba a todas partes sin poder ver a Seiya.

Shiru: nosotros no los hemos visto, ni a Marin ni a Seiya, pero ¿Qué Seiya no estaba contigo? Ya que tu y el peleaban con ellos

Ikki: pero Saori ¿nos puedes decir que ocurrio? Tenemos muchas preguntas- ikki tomo la palabra de manera algo ruda

Saori: yo aclarare todo lo que paso, tenemos que encontrar a Seiya

Shun: Saori creo que Marin y uno de los ángeles de esos dioses estan en esa dirección,

Ella dirigio su vista hacia una columna que estaba a su izquierda, Saori y sus amigos se dirigian hacia esa columna, detrás de esta se encontraba el cuerpo de Icaro,

Ikki: cuidado, ese tipo es un enemigo – ikki extendio sus brazos para evitar el paso de sus amigos-

Saori: no hay que temer, el ya murio, y ahora esta en un mejor lugar con alguien muy importante para el- saori se dirige hasta el cuerpo de Touma- ademas es el hermano de Marin.

La sorpresa en el rostro de todos fue muy notoria, la noticia impacto a mas de uno

Hyoga: pero Saori, si el es humano, ¿por que protegia a Apolo y Artemisa, ademas que Marin no es la hermana de Seiya- fue su otra pregunta

Saori pasaba sus manos por el rostro de Touma, y mentalmente le agradecia por evitar que su hermana la matara, protegiendola, y destacando su gran parecido con Seiya:

Saori: el se perdio por mucho tiempo, Marin incluso habia dejado de buscarlo, el fue elegido por Artemisa como su guardian, rechazaba su naturaleza humana, pero fue su lado humano el que contribyo a que ganaramos este guerra- hace una pausa y suspira- esta fue la ultima vida inocente que se ha perdido en este conflicto

Shun: por lo que nos has contado, el sufrio por mucho tiempo,

Saori: cuando se volvio un subordinado de mi hermana el pidio que sus recuerdos fueran borrados, pero gracias a Marin el recordo que era humano y todo el amor por su hermana.

Ella recordaba el mensaje que el le dio, pero no veia a Marin por ningun lado

Saori: el queria ser un dios para olvidar el sufrimiento vivido al ser un humano y penso que si se convertia en un aliado de Apolo y Artemisa lo conseguiria;

Ella iba a continuar con su relato pero una voz que pedia ayuda la interrumpio, la voz era de una mujer

Voz: ayúdenme- la voz denotaba preocupación-

Todos se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenía la voz esta provenia de atrás de una columna, ahí encontraron a Marin, que sostenia en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de seiya

Saori: Marin, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Seiya, pregunto con el rostro lleno de preocupación

Marin: que bueno que todos estan bien- ella volteo y vio el rostro de todos los caballeros y de Atena- yo estaba abrazando a mi hermano, trate de reanimarlo, pero el murio casi instantáneamente, y de pronto vi a seiya que usaba esa extraña armadura,-las lagrimas salian por debajo de su mascara, señalanso donde habian piezas de la armadura en el piso-

Saori: ¿seiya esta bien? Volvio a preguntar con algo menos de preocupación

Marin: cuando lo vi me acerque, el volteo hacia mi pero cuando me le acerque, se desplomo de repente, le despoje de la armadura para ver sus heridas, creo que deberiamos de llevarlo aun hospital.

Saori: es verdad, ademas creo que todos ustedes deben ir para que les revisen esas heridas- ella se dirigio a todos su amigos- Marin, no se si es buen momento para decirte esto, pero deberias de ir a buscar a los guardias para que te ayuden con lo tu hermano.

Marin: gracias Atena, asi lo hare

Saori intentaba dar algo de consuelo a Marin, ella todavía tenia en sus brazos el cuerpo de seiya, pero su mirada se lleno de horror al ver que las manos de Marin estaban llenas de sangre, pero su horror aumento al ver de donde provenia la sangre, esta provenia del pecho de seiya.

Saori: pero ¿Qué es todo esto, ¿Por qué la herida esta sangrando, la pelea con Hades fue hace mucho tiempo, ¡no puede ser! ¿acaso la herida se abrio por que?- ella recordo que con su baculo habia atravesado el pecho de seiya, sus lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, corrio hacia seiya y lo abrazo, con sus manos intentaba tapar la herida

Saori. Amigos ayudenme tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital- todo esto le recordaba lo ocurrido en el infierno, ella no queria volver a pasar por eso otra vez, ahora actuaria con rapidez para evitar que algo la pasase a Seiya-.

Ikki tomo en sus brazos a seiya ayudado por su hermano, todos llegaron al hospital ubicado en un colina este tenia vista al mar

_Nota: es el mismo que sale en la ova de lucifer_

En cuanto llegaron al hospital, fueron atendidos de manera inmediata, seiya fue llevado a urgencias, mientras que los otros solo fueron llevados a un cuarto particular para cada uno, para valorar sus heridas, por su parte Saori ella se quedo en la sala de espera para llenar las referencias de sus amigos, como sus datos en sus fichas de ingreso al hospital.

Estaba sentada en el sillon de tres piezas, tomaba un vaso de café, pero no se habia tomado ni la quinta parte de este, la espera la ponia de nervios, sobre todo por que el medico encargado de la seccion de urgencia, no se habia reportado desde hace mas de 5 horas, en cambio el que estaba a la vigilancia de sus amigos le reporto que las heridas de sus amigos no eran de consideracio, que con unos dias de reposo estarian bien de nuevo, lo que mas le fascino al medico era la resistencia y condicion fisica de sus amigos ademas de que por su juventud se recuperarían mas rapido de lo normal.

Lo anterior le habia mejorado un poco el estado de animo, pero su preocupación por Seiya iba en aumento dado que desde que llegaron como a eso de las 4 p.m. no tenia noticias de su esta, la enfermera de cabecera solo se limitaba a decirle que el medico no se habia reportado aun que tuviera paciencia.

Aunque era una mujer relativamente paciente, los nervios la invadian, por estos nervios se levanto del sillon, camino hacia la ventana observando hacia el mar donde el sol moria en el ocaso, el pensamiento de que el mundo ahora estaba a salvo cruzo por su mente, su linda mirada de ojos azules se perdia en la inmensidad del océano.

Mientras ella seguia observando el océano, no se percato de la llegada del medico de urgencia, este tosiendo un poco atrajo la atención de la chica

Doctor: es usted la señorita Saori Kido- pregunto

Saori: si doctor, disculpe estaba un poco distraida,

Doctor: por favor tome asiento

Saori: doctor ¿Cómo se encuentra Seiya?

El doctor checo el expediente y después de leve suspiro explico la situación

Doctor: pues vera el paciente esta estable, perdio mucha sangre, parece que desde que usted lo encontro ya tenia algunos minutos sangrando, pero con suerte lo trajeron a tiempo, ademas a este chico lo atendi hace algun tiempo por la misma herida, pero el corte ahora es menos profundo, la vez anterior el corte si fue algo grave era mas profundo.

Saori se entristecio por lo dicho por el medico, sabia que la herida de seiya se habia abierto por la culpa de ella al tratar de eliminar la maldición de Hades

Doctor: bueno la herida es vieja, pero aun no cicatrizaba del todo, lo que influyo para que la herida se reabriera fue que como estuvo en estado vegetativo por varios dias, su cuerpo, no recibia los nutrientes necesarios su cuerpo se debilito de manera considerable, la vez pasada resistio por que como sus amigos el tiene una resistencia y condicion fisica admirable, pero como no hizo ningun ejercicio en ese tiempo su cuerpo se debilito.

Saori comenzaba a llorar, el medico como seguia leyendo su informe y por esto no se percato del llanto de la joven

Doctor: de no ser por su gran resistencia el hubiera muerto, por la trayectoria de la herida deduzco que el mayor daño se provoco al sacar el objeto que provoco la herida, esto puede ser por que el se movio mucho cuando le sacaban el objeto con que fue herido

Saori: yo doctor- sus lagrimas ahora si eran mas evidentes, se comenzo a marear y de no ser por que estaba en el sillon hubiese caido hasta el piso.

El doctor se percato del estado de la joven, mando llamar a una enfermera y la mando a un cuarto para hacerle un chequeo

Ya en la habitación;

Doctor: deberia de cuidarse mejor señorita su estado es relativamente malo, parece que no come bien y sin energía, ¿Cuánto sin dormir?

Saori: 3 dias

El doctor le ordeno que descansara un poco que después iba a informarle mas sobre el estade de seiya, obedecio de no muy buena gana, pero necesitaba algo de descanso asi que rápidamente el sueño la vencio y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación de Saori, estos comenzaban a molestarle, abrio los ojos, por un momento desconocio donde se encontraba, pero recordo donde estaba, ahora estaba mas calmada y vio que para ser una habitación de hospital no era tan deprimente como lo suelen ser, hasta la encontró bonita,

Mientras seguia viendo la habitación, ella recordo el por que estaba ahí se incorporo, salio de su habitación, busco a una enfermera para que la comunicara con el doctor encargado de seiya, cuando la encontro esta convencio a saori de esperar en su habitación.

Para esta chica el esperar al medico fueron horas aunque solo tardo 5 minutos en llegar e informar a la chica; la puerta de la habitación se abrio y el doctor vio a la dama sentada en su cama:

Doctor: vaya parece que ya descanso un poco, pero veo que no ha tocado su desayuno

Saori: no quise comer hasta saber como se encuentra seiya

Doctor: si sigue asi se va a enfermar, pero como dijo si le digo como esta este joven usted comera se lo voy a decir.

Saori: por favor doctor que le ocurre

Doctor: ire directo al grano, su amigo esta en una especie de coma muy extraño, es como si solo durmiera y no se puede despertar a menos de que se le el estimulo necesario, hemos intentado con varias sustancias pero ahora no hemos obtenido ningun resultado, esto lo atribuimos a la perdida de sangre, creemos que puede despertar en cualquier momento ya que la mayoria de sus signos vitales son muy normales.

Saori tenia una mezcla de sentimientos, alivio por que seiya estaba vivo, culpa por sentirse culpable por herir a seiya, frustacion por que de nuevo esta en coma.

Doctor: un compañero mio dijo que tal ves su estado en el que se encuentra sea de tipo mental, debido a que por alguna razon el paciente cae en este estado es por que le ocurrio algo grave en el grado sentimental

Saori: que lo origina

Doctor: bueno según su teoria de puede deber a que el paciente sufrio el trastorno debido a que este sufrio alguna perdida muy importante para el, la muerte de un familiar, amigo, algo muy traumante en su vida, y debido a esto el paciente se desconecta del mundo real para, es un coma provocado por sus sentimiento.

Todo lo dicho por el medico asombro a Saori, esta sabia que seiya estaba bien pero muy en el fondo de ella sabia que tenia que hacer algo por el, ya que el salvo su vida muchas veces

Al dia siguiente muy de mala gana el doctor dio de alta a Saori,recomendandole una dieta para recuperar energias mas unas vitaminas, y otros medicamentos para mejorar su estado fisico

Ella le pregunto al medico donde peodia hacer una llamada privada de larga distancia, el medico le indico que podia realizarla desde su consultorio para que ella tubiese privacidad; ya en el despacho del doctor Saori tomo el auricular, marco el numero de su casa, espero a que la operadora la comunicara, pasaron algunos segendos y por fi escucho una voz familiar algo exaltada

Tatsumi: ¡señorita!- casi la deja sorda- ¿se encuentra bien, ¿de donde me habla, ¿ha comido bien?

Estas preguntas le hicieron recordar a Saori, como un padre trata aun hijo, pero estaba bastante contenta de oir la voz de su mayordomo

Saori: Tatsumi me encuentro bien solo te hablaba para que vueles lo masa rapido posible a Atenas, necesito algo de apoyo, ya que Seiya y sus amigos estan internados en un hospital te mandare los datos del hospital por fax,

Tatsumi: pero ¿Qué ocurrio? ¿Por qué, si mal ni recuerdo el unico que estaba mal de salud era Seiya

Saori: es un poco largo de contar por telefono, te lo dire todo cuando llegues a Atenas, y por favor trae todo lo necesario para los gastos del hospital,

Tatsumi: de acuerdo señorita, tomare el jet privado de la fundacion, bueno señorita me despido para alistarme, esperare a que llegue el fax, bueno señorita me despido

Saori: Tatsumi te he extrañado ven lo mas rapido posible.

Ella colgo el telefono, mando el fax a Tatsumi, al terminar de mandarlo el doctor regreso a su consultorio, le informo que mañana sus amigos serian dados de alta que si gustaba podia ir a visitarlos.

Saori fue y visito a cada uno de sus amigos, todos estaban de buen humor, platicaron largo y tendido, contesto todas su dudas sobre lo ocurrido en la pelea con Apolo y Artemisa, como por que ahora ya no serian atacados, solo se preocuparian de vivir como una persona normal, les informo del estado fisico de seiya, asi como les comunico que mañana serian dados de alta;

Les pidio que como favor la acompañaran mañana al santuario, queria saber que le habia ocurrido a Marin, y por ultimo les informo que pronto llegaria Tatsumi

Tatsumi llego en tiempo record a Atenas, gracias al jet supersónico de la fundacion, ubico rapido el hospital, tomo un taxi y se dirigio al mismo,

Ya en el hospital se encontro con Saori, la abrazo de manera muy efusivo, lloro por ver que Saori estaba san y salva, Saori le esplico la situación, y le indico que se hiciera cargo de lo referente a los gastos medicos. Tatsumi le informo que estaba por llegar un auto que el habia rentado mientras el venia en el taxi, (lo pidio por celular),

El hombre de confianza de los Kido muy a su manera les demostraba su alegria por que se encontraban en buen estado, y tambien muy a su estilo, su preocupación por la salud de Seiya.

El auto que Tatsumi habia ordenado ya se encontraba en la planta baja del hospital, luego de un gran pleito amistoso entre Ikki y Hyoga vs. Tatsumi, este les encargo que cuidaran muy bien a Saori, como lo hiciese un padre sobre protector y emprendieron el camino hacia el santuario, Hyoga iba al volante.

El camino no era muy largo, poco trafico, al llegar ala zona arqueológica, estacionaron el auto, y a pie llegaron hasta la entrada del santuario, fueron recibidos por los soldados, estaban muy contentos por ver a si diosa y a los caballeros con vida, ya que cuando se dirigieron hacia el hospital se fueron sin decirle a nadie.

Al pasar por las 12 casas solo vieron los templos vacios, la nostalgia y la tristeza inavadio los recuerdos de cada uno de ellos, tanto cuando ellos las recorrieron y cuando pelearon con los espectros.

Ikki: pensando "espero que los caballeros dorados esten bien ya que sin ellos no hubiésemos derrotado a los angeles de Artemisa, por que sin su confianza para encomendarnos a Atena, ahora no viviriamos en paz

Por fin ya en el salon del maestro y en templo de Atena, Saori pregunto a sus soldados donde se encontraba Marin, uno le informo que desde ayer estaba en el cementerio donde enterraban a los caballeros caidos en combate, al saber esto Saori ordeno a sus soldados traer algunos ramos de flores

Los ramos rapidamente llegaron, les trajeron 10, cada uno tomo 2 y se dirigieron al cementerio.

Los 4 caballeros y Saori llegaron al cementerio y pudieron ver aun arrodillada Marin, no llevaba su mascara, a todos los caballeros les sorprendio lo hermosa que era Marin, pero su bello rostro tenia menos vida que ese cementerio, se acercaron a esta ella, quedando a su espalda, se hizo un silencio hasta que Saori por fin dijo una palabra

Saori: Marin quiero darte mi pésame, se como te sientes esto es muy, difícil, llora lo que creas necesario, se fuerte

Marin: tardo un poco en hablar – Gracias he estado aquí desde ayer, Atena por favor que la tumba de mi hermano no sea removida, ya se que el no es un caballero, es un favor que le pido,

Saori: Marin te lo prometo, nadie movera el cuerpo de tu hermano, de aquí, el fue muy valiente, ademas por el hecho de ofrecer su vida por Atena es mas que suficiente, ademas Marin por favor llamame Saori, ya que como Atena tienes mi apoyo, pero lo que mas necesitas ahora es el apoyo de un amiga,

Marin: gracias Saori

Todos los caballeros que habian permanecido en silencio, se acercaron a Marin la abrazaron dandole cada uno su pesame, enseguida cada caballero deposito sus ramos en la tumba, cada uno agradeciendo de forma mental y mediante resos el que el Touma salvara a Saori

Se quedaron montando gurdia por un gran rato, cerca de 2 horas, el ocaso se vislumbraba en el horizonte, hasta que Saori le sugirió a Marin que se retiran, pero esta les dijo que los alcanzarian después, se retiraron en silencio quedando Marin un rato mas con su hermano

Marin: hermano aun recuerdo como evitabas que me golpearan, pese a que tu eras mi hermano menor- Marin toca las campanillas, sus lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas- sabes siempre te quise, tratare de venir a verte lo mas posible, pero al final volviste a ser el hermano que yo mas queria.

Ella siguió en la tumba aun cuando ya era de noche, queria estar lo mas posible con su hermano……………….

Todos los caballeros y Saori habian guardado silencio en el camino de regreso hacia la sala del maestro, ya en esta Saori les indico que descansaran, ya que mañana irian a ver a Seiya, después de dar algunas ordenes toda la gente del Santuario.

Para esto Saori ordeno a sus soldados, que mañana reunieran en Star hill a todas las personas del santuario ya que tenia que darles un mensaje, los soldados se retiraron, una cansada y triste Saori, se dispuso a descansar un poco, porque ante cualquier eventualidad, Tatsumi la llamaria.

Cerca de las 7 p.m. Tatsumi, pregunto al medico por un hotel, este le indico que junto al hospital habia uno, Tatsumi le dio el numero de celular al doctor por si algo le pasara a Seiya, el mayordomo de los Kido se dirigio al mismo

Al momento de salir Tatsumi, se encontró con una hermosa mujer de cabello corto, que bajaba de una limusina, su cara se le hizo conocida, pero por lo distinguida de la dama penso que estaba equivocado, no le dio importancia y se fue al hotel.

Esta dama venia protegida por 4 guaruras, vio al hombre calvo, ella si lo reconocio, pero por la expresión en su rostro el no la reconocio, ella se dirigio hasta la recepcion del hospital, la señorita encargada la atendio de manera atentea

Enfermera: buenas noches, en que puedo ayudarle

Mujer. Buenas noches, se me ha informado que en este hospital hay internado un joven llamado Seiya,

Enfermera: disculpe pero no estoy en virtud de proporcionarle información relacionado con los pacientes del hospital

Mujer: por favor solo quiero confirmar si esta

Enfermera: ¿es usted familiar o amigo del paciente?

Mujer: **_claro yo soy la hermana de Seiya _**

_**CONTINUARA:...**_

NOTAS:

Yo de nuevo por aquí ya subi otro capitulo, el mas largo hasta ahora, el proximo sera mejor y los dejo con algo de dudas se aclararan en el siguiente capitulo,

Gracias por leer esta historia y por favor recomiendela a sus amigos, para actualizar lo mas rapido poible,

Si se preguntan por que borre una parte del fic, fue por que me llego un mail, por que según falte a las reglas del sitio, yo no lo hice de mala fe, pero como todas las reglas estan en ingles, y yo con trabajo hablo español, pues me disculpo, pero lo que quite no es de relevancia el ya que la historia empieza desde donde la empeze (cap 2)

Gracias a Shadir que por cierto soy hombre ya que soy lento y no lenta

Y a Dark vampire witch espero te guste


	4. Chapter 5

**

* * *

CAP. 5 UNA NUEVA VIDA, EL DIA DEL REENCUENTRO**

Ya pasaron la mayoría de mis exámenes así que ya la voy a terminar y lean al final del capitulo, por que haré varias aclaraciones, bueno pues ahí les voy:

--------------------

El mayordomo de los Kido, vio su nueva habitación, no muy grande, pero que esperaba de un hotel de 4 estrellas, siempre se hospedaba en el mismo hotel de su maestro o el de su ama mas joven, se resigno, tomo una ducha, el viaje aunque corto por lo rápido del avión era agotador por el cambio de horario, pidió a recepción que lo despertaran a las 7 a.m., ya que tenia que ir a ver el estado de seiya

"Que habrá en la televisión griega"- pensó en voz alta para evitar sentirse solo en esa habitación, que ya no le pareció tan pequeña.

-------------------

"No parece un hospital tan malo" -meditaba la mujer mientras seguía a la enfermera, ambas se dirigían a la habitación del director general

"El vendrá en unos minutos, por favor tome asiento"

"Aquí esperare"-, contesto de forma educada pero con cierta impaciencia en su tono.

Mientras la enfermera se retiraba, la joven de cabello castaño, tomo su teléfono móvil (celular).- "Dile al doctor que suba en 20 minutos"- ordeno

"Como usted ordene señorita"- fue su respuesta

* * *

El director general del hospital caminaba por los pasillos del mismo, al llegar a su oficina vio que su puerta era custodiada por 4 hombre con gafas y de traje negro, "debe de tratarse de una persona muy importante"- pensó para si mismo, este se identifico, los 4 guaruras se hicieron a un lado y entro a su oficina

* * *

"Muy buenas noches señorita, me informaron que usted pidió que yo viniera personalmente" camino hacia su silla, dirigió su vista a la dama," -¿en que puedo servirle?"

"Solo quiera confirmar si en este hospital se encuentra una persona llamada Seiya Miyama"- ella pregunto en forma respetuosa

"Pero señorita, ni siquiera me ha dicho su nombre"- fue la evasiva del medico hacia la joven

"Ah perdón no me he presentado como es debido, primero discúlpeme por lo precipitado de mis preguntas, y la forma en que trate a su personal de su hospital".- Se coloca en pie y extiende su mano,- "mi nombre es Seika Masaki, y soy la hija de la familia Masaki dueña de la fundación Masaki", el medico se queda sin habla-, "soy la hermana del joven que le pregunte, así que por favor indíqueme si el esta aquí"

"Bueno siendo así, esa persona si esta internada en este hospital, pero si no soy indiscreto¿de verdad es su hermano? Lo digo por los apellidos"

Seika no se mostró nerviosa por la pregunta, pero si sintió una punzada en el coraron por recordar a sus padres, "bueno es un poco largo de contar doctor, pero en general es mi hermano de sangre, nuestros padres son los mismos, no somos medios hermanos**_, es solo que fuimos separados_**, por eso tengo otro apellido"

El doctor sintió que pregunto demasiado, "lo siento señorita creo que con que sea su hermana es mas que suficiente, y disculpe si metí en donde no debía"

"No se preocupe doctor",- ella no se había dado cuenta pero instintivamente una lágrima cayo sobre su mejilla, sin duda el recordar su pasado le ponía triste, el doctor le dio un pañuelo, para limpiar su mejilla

El doctor le informo todo lo relacionado con la salud del joven, este incluso le menciono que no era la primera que había sido internado en este hospital, de hecho la vez inmediata anterior el estaba mas grave, tampoco omitió que la herida por la que cayo en coma anteriormente, se había abierto de nuevo, pero el no sabia el motivo; luego de todo lo contado el doctor vio un gesto de desagrado en la joven y este se convirtió en una ira total cuando concluyo con el estado de Seiya.

Como vio que la mujer no contestaba por su estado de ira, trato de llamar su atención de otra forma "desea usted algo de beber"

"Gracias, por favor un jugo de naranja",- fue lo que dijo, pero inmediatamente su pensamientos de ira hacia la señorita Kido iban en aumento

El doctor llamo por su intercomunicador y pidió el jugo y un café para el

"Mañana la señorita Kido y los amigos del joven vendrán en la mañana"

Lo dicho por el doctor hizo surgir una sonrisa en la cara de Seika, mientras alguien llamaba a la puerta, el doctor pensó que traían sus bebidas, pero se sorprendió de ver a la persona que entro

"Doctor Lahm¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Buenas noches, doctor estoy aquí por que vengo con la señorita Masaki, ella me pidió que viniera ya que soy el mejor especialista en tratar a personas en coma de toda Europa"

"Que bueno, sus conocimientos nos serán de gran ayuda, ya que por lo que se usted ha sido capaz de hacer salir a mucha gente del coma"

"Doctor, el vino conmigo por que tengo la intención de transferir a Seiya al hospital de la fundación Masaki, necesitaba de su opinión ya que es el mejor especialista"- fue la forma en que Seika interrumpió la conversación entre médicos

"No creo que sea conveniente, no lo recomiendo, además el medico encargado del paciente no tarda en llegar"

"Doctor, por eso traje a esta medico conmigo, dígame ¿Cuáles son los tramites necesarios para llevármelo,- su voz se torno mas que decidido.

"No lo recomiendo, además la persona que firmo como responsable del paciente fue la señorita Kido, y no puedo hacer algo así sin su consentimiento"- su voz denotaba algo de autoridad pero parecía mas una suplica

"Doctor, hasta ahora me he abstenido de hacer comentarios sobre esa mujer, pero ella no es impedimento para transferir a mi hermano de aquí, ya que en las leyes de este país los familiares somos mas importantes que las amistades en cuestión de hacerse responsable de un familiar"- fue la respuesta hasta cierto punto autoritaria de Seika

"Yo apoyo su decisión, por lo que me ha informado la señorita Masaki, el joven tiene resistencia suficiente para ser transferido, además el hospital de ella es de los mejores de Europa, no la hago con afán de demeritar este lugar, pero ahí será atendido de la mejor forma"- fue lo dijo el doctor Lahm, antes de que el director pronunciara alguna palabra

"Pero"- el director parecía no tener mas argumentos- "solo una cosa mas "- el doctor se puso de pie, se dirigió hacia la ventana de su oficina, y por fin pregunto "¿puede usted comprobar que de verdad es su hermana?"

"Que bueno que lo menciona, venia preparada para esto" -toma su celular- "por favor entren con los documentos que le di"

Uno de los 4 guaruras entra y le entrega una carpeta, y se retira inmediatamente.

"Aquí tiene toda la documentación que demuestra mi parentesco con este Joven desde su acta de nacimiento, pruebas de ADN, fotos, registros del orfanatorio donde vivimos hasta antes de ser separados"- dijo con excesiva confianza.

El doctor no encontró nada anormal en la documentación, toda era real y ahora sin ninguna duda de lo que decía la joven, les proporciona la información que ella deseaba,- "solo tiene que llenar cierta documentación y venir personalmente para que el joven sea transferido, solo son cosas de rutina, ya que el se va en manos de gran medico"

La conversación duro por más rato, además de las bebidas ordenadas se pidió un güisqui para el doctor Lahm, más la documentación para transferir un paciente.

* * *

Tatsumi se dirigía al hospital con la duda de quien era esa mujer de la noche anterior, vio que eran cerca de la 8 a.m., reviso su celular y vio que la Saori no lo había llamado, al entrar al hospital vio a joven de la noche anterior, ella estaba en la sala de espera rodeada de su guaruras, iba a acercarse a preguntar quien esta extraña joven, pero se quedo perplejo al ver que el medico que se encargaba de Seiya estaba con ella;

"Bueno Señorita, solo tiene que venir a firmar otra documentación de rutina a las 2 p.m."

"Estaré aquí puntualmente"

"Bueno yo me retiro"

Cuando el medico se incorporo Tatsumi lo abordo inmediatamente

"Como se encuentra Seiya"

Antes de que el medico contestase la dama de cabello castaño se inmiscuyo en la conversación, dándole una respuesta al mayordomo:

"El esta bien y me lo voy a llevar de aquí"- se poso frente al mayordomo, se cruzo de brazos, y con un aire de entre altanería y prepotencia siguió diciendo- "que mala memoria tienes pelón"

Ahora la sorpresa de Tatsumi se mezclaba con la ira, este le contesto:

"Señorita, no se quien sea usted pero yo no le he faltado al respeto, y usted ¿Qué tiene que ver con Seiya, no es de su incumbencia

"Si mi percepción no falla tienes la impresión de que me conoces, pero no recuerdas de done" fue la respuesta de Seika

"¿Quien es usted?"

"Tal ves el apellido Masaki te diga algo"

"Ya la recuerdo, es la hija de la familia Masaki¿Qué tiene usted que ver con el?

"¿Pero que Viene a tu mente con el nombre de Seika?"

"Ese es su nombre y además es el nombre de la hermana perdida de Seiya"

"lotería mi amigo calvo, nunca paso por mi insignificante cerebro que yo la hija de una de las familias mas ricas de Japón fuera la hermana de Seiya"

Ella seguía en su misma pose sin inmutarse por la reacción de Tatsumi, este a su ves estaba, como estatua por lo que le revelo esta joven, y no articulaba palabra

"Te comió la lengua el gato pelón, y ya no te diré mas, el resto se le diré personalmente a la bruja esa que tienes por jefa, dile que la espero aquí a las 2 de la tarde, ya que a esa hora tengo que venir otra vez"

"veo que tiene la mala costumbre de insultar a las personas, pero tiene razón debo enterarla de lo ocurrido" saco su móvil y se dispone a llamar a Saori

Uno de los guarda espaldas de Seika la arrebata el celular y lo destroza con una sola mano, todo por orden de Seika, ya que con solo un chasquido de dedos otro mando a Tatsumi a la lona, luego de potente derechazo, el trato de incorporarse pero Seika se lo impidió.

"Sabes mi querido pelón, esto que ha pasado aquí es mejor comunicarlo personalmente y no por teléfono"- su voz era la ironía personalizada, todo esto mientras le ponía el pie en el pecho-"sabes ya me estas aburriendo, me voy y dile a tu jefa que no falte"

Seika y sus protectores se retiraron hacia la oficina del director, dejando a un mal golpeado Tatsumi

* * *

Seika y compañía estaban en las afueras del hospital, cerca de la ambulancia donde en minutos Seiya seria transferido, ella desde que llego no había visto a su hermano, tenia sentimientos encontrados, ya que ella recordaba a su hermano como un niño travieso e hiperactivo, por ese lado estaba feliz y nostálgica ya que recordó sus momentos juntos, y deseaba recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero triste y molesta por el estado de su hermano en su reencuentro, y sobre todo por la causante, todo esto revolvía sus emociones cuando por fin apareció su hermano, se acerco y no pudo contener sus lagrimas, vio que su hermano era tan galán como el recordaba, ella lo noto que pese a su tipo de vida el era bastante apuesto

"Puedo ir con el en la ambulancia"- fue la suplica de la joven al personal que traían al joven en al camilla y conectado a toda clase de aparatos

La respuesta fue afirmativa, lo subieron y se dirigieron al hospital Masaki todo esto ocurrió cerca de las 9 de la mañana.

* * *

Las gradas de Star Hill estaban totalmente llenas, toda la gente del santuario estaba a la espera del mensaje de la diosa Atena, muchos de los presentes tenían recuerdos de la ves en que este lugar había estado ten lleno de gente, y era cuando Seiya había ganado su armadura, y es que esa ves todos querían verlo perder, lo odiaban, pero al paso del tiempo gracias a sus hazañas y salvar a la humanidad se convirtió en un caballero respetado por todos.

Todos conversaban, y ante un gran recibimiento su diosa apareció ante toda la multitud, era vitoreada por todos los presentes, ella venia rodeada por los 4 caballeros, sobrevivientes de todas las batallas contra los dioses, y ellos también fueron muy aplaudidos, por fin llego al centro de Star Hill ella vestía ese lindo vestido blanco, en su mano llevaba a Nique en forma de báculo, estaba demasiado tranquila, calmo a la multitud y se dispuso a dar el tan esperado mensaje:

"A todas las personas reunidas en este lugar, caballeros, amazonas, soldados y todo el personal que hace que este santuario sea lo que es hasta ahora, un lugar para proteger a la humanidad, gracias por servirme todo este tiempo, ya que fueron mas que sirvientes fueron mis amigos"- la mayoría del publico estaba emocionado por como los consideraba ella, ella se vio interrumpida por los vítores de las personas.

Luego de la interrupción Saori prosiguió:

"**_El mensaje que tengo que darles es acerca del futuro de todos ustedes es para que decidan sobre su nueva vida, las guerras sagradas que vivimos anteriormente, no volverán a ocurrir, ya que los dioses me han prometido que podemos vivir en paz, no seremos atacados por ellos, los humanos son libres de vivir como deseen y sobre todo vivir en paz_**"- ella vuelva a ser interrumpida por la algarabía de los integrantes del santuario

"**_Dado que ya no habrá necesidad de pelear mis caballeros y yo volveremos a Japón, hemos decidido vivir una vida normal y tranquila, claro en cuanto nuestro_** **_amigo Seiya se recupere_**" -tomo un respiro y prosiguió-"por si no se han enterado Seiya esta internado en el hospital, y no nos iremos hasta que el este bien"

Ahora la respuesta fue de incredulidad y duda, pero sobre todo la preocupación por la vida de un buen amigo

"Muchos se preguntaran, por que de esta decisión, no pienso abandonarlos, como la mayoría sabe tengo una fundación en el oriente además de tener muchos negocios aquí en Europa, les propongo a las personas que lo deseen empleo en esta fundación, si es que desean tener una vida normal, sino podrán quedarse aquí y vigilar el santuario ya que no pienso abandonar este lugar le he tomado mucho aprecio, para saber su decisión mi mayordomo Tatsumi vendrá mas tarde y con el pueden registrarse con el para trabajar en la fundación"

Aquí la escandalera alcanzo mas de 3000 decibeles, todos la vitoreaban y aplaudían,

"Los que no deseen quedarse ni trabajar en la fundación son libres de hacer lo que deseen e ir a sus lugares de origen y empezar una nueva vida, estos recibirán una cantidad de dinero para ello, en pago por el servicio dado a nosotros"- volvió a suspirar y asimilar los vítores de las personas del santuario- "en lo referente a las armaduras serán reparadas y guardadas para las futuras generaciones, esta tarea será encargada a Kiki que es el mejor discípulo de Mu, además de que por todos los caballeros caídos se erigirá una estatua por todos ellos"

Aquí los aplauso fueron mas reservados debido al recuerdo de los amigos caídos; Saori llamo a Kiki que se encontraba entre la tribuna, este estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos y a la linda Saori viva, fue abrazado por todos los caballeros, hasta Ikki lo abrazo con gran efusividad

"Te extrañaba niño malcriado"- mientras lo abrazaba

"yo los extrañe a todos, pensé en no verlos jamás" Kiki lloraba de felicidad

Luego del momento emotivo Saori prosiguió a terminar su discurso:

"**_Lo que yo quería decirles a todos es que aquí gane muchos amigos, si alguien tienen que agradecer que la humanidad este a salvo es a ellos ya que sin mis amigos_**"- dirige su mano hacia donde están sus amigos- "**_por su amor estamos vivos, vivan cada momento como si fuera el ultimo, disfruten su vida, vivan como quieran como sientan que crea que sea correcto, y esto es en referencia a las amazonas del santuario¡la regla de que si un caballero ve su rostro, queda derogada, ahora no tendrán que amarlo o matarlo, ustedes podrán vivir y amar a quien ustedes deseen y si desean quedarse en el santuario ya no usaran esas mascaras_**"

Y esta ves fueron las mujeres que hicieron un ruido ensordecedor, superior al anterior, y como si tratase de una graduación de alumnos las mascaras de las damas volaron hacia el cielo, mas de un varón se sorprendió de la belleza oculta detrás de esas mascaras.

"**_Bueno creo que es todo solo me queda decir¡viva la era que nos toco vivir por que si no nunca los hubiese conocido!_**"- realizo una reverencia, levanto su mano haciendo señas de despedida, sus amigos la acompañaron era hora de ir a su templo, iban a desayunar, después se dirigirían de nuevo al hospital, seria algo ligero ya que Saori se negaba a comer, por lo que sus amigos la amenazaron si no comía ellos le impedirían ir a ver Seiya.

* * *

Ikki, Hyoga, y Shun terminaron primero que sus amigos, ellos le dijeron a Saori, Shiru y Kiki que los esperarían en el auto, al tomar el camino fuera del templo se encontraron con Jabu, Ichi y Shina, estos los saludaron de forma muy amistosa, todos respondieron el saludo, a excepción de Ikki, este tenia una mirada que recordaba el fénix cuando volvió de la isla de la reina muerte:

"¿Cómo se atreven a dirigirme la palabra?" -Ikki los señalaba, su voz era muy amenazante

Todos se quedaron impávidos por la reacción de Ikki

"Vamos Ikki¿Qué te ocurre por que estas tan molesto, ah ya se solo estas bromeando" fue Jabu el primero en tomar la palabra, a la ves que le extendió la mano

"En cima tratas de tocarme¿acaso no aprecias tu inútil vida?" mientras el fénix apartaba la mano de Jabu de forma muy violenta

"¿Por qué los tratas así hermano?" – Shun intervino en la discusión,

"Shun"- vio que en el rostro de su hermano mostraba algo de temor por la violenta reacción que había tenido- "hermano que no recuerdas que estos 3 nos traicionaron, si reaccione así fue por que yo vi como este trío trataron a nuestro amigo Seiya"

La cara de Jabu, Ichi y Shina mostraba tristeza, pero Jabu trato otra de explicarse, intento de nuevo sujetar a Ikki ya que este se disponía a seguir el camino hacia el auto

"Ikki, déjame que te explique" no pudo terminar la siguiente frase ya que de potente derechazo en el estomago, y fuerte patada Jabu visito la lona

"El que ahora vayamos a vivir en paz, no quiere decir que ya pueda usar mis poderes, le tengo gran respeto a Saori y solo si ella me lo pide no los matare"

Ahora el trío de la amazona y los caballeros sintieron temor, ya que la fuerza de Ikki era la mas temible entre los caballeros, Ichi auxiliaba a su amigo, este le dirigió una mirada desafiante al fénix.

"Que fue lo que dices que hicimos"- nunca desvió su mirada

"Bueno a parte de traidores veo que son unos idiotas, pero creo que les refrescare la memoria, umm por quien empiezo" miro a los tres y por fin decidió:

"Empecemos contigo garritas, tu lastimaste a mi amigo con esas garras, pero sabes lo que mas molesta es que un tipo tan débil como tu lastimara a Seiya, si el no hubiese pasado por ese coma el los hubiese vencido con usa sola mano"

"Ikki por favor deja que nos expliquemos"

"Te iba a dejar al ultimo Shina, pero veo que quieres ser la próxima, bueno _amiga _de ti no lo puedo creer, tu según le profesabas amor eterno a Seiya ya que la opción de matarlo paso a segundo termino, y fuiste la que mas se ensaño con el, lo golpeaste con toda tu fuerza, si esa es tu forma de demostrar amor hacia el déjame decirte que lo único que vas a hacer es empujarlo hacia los brazos de Saori"

La cara de Shina tenía una cara primero roja mezclada por la vergüenza y la ira no articulaba palabra

"Ya veo que no tienes que decir proseguiré, ustedes se decían caballeros, protectores de Atena, incluso a ti Jabu te gustaba Saori desde que éramos niños, pensé que tu también la amabas pero eres el típico galán que solo impresiona ala mujeres"- el malestar del Fénix parecía estar controlado – "el único que en verdad ama a Saori es Seiya, y por eso nuestro mundo esta a salvo, su actitud fue lo que me molesto¿que sin nosotros ustedes no son capaces de proteger este santuario y a la tierra? o ¿que creen, ustedes no son peones son capaces de decidir por ustedes mismos, aun cuando el santuario cambiase de manos, ustedes se decían amigos de Saori, si de verdad creían en ella como lo hacemos nosotros pelearían por ella, es imperdonable ya que como caballeros de Atena ustedes deben proteger a Atena hasta que ella deje de existir en este mundo"

Todos se quedaron en un incomodo silencio, hasta que Jabu rompió el silencio

"Ikki no tengo como defenderme de lo que me has dicho, pero como querías que nosotros que nunca los hemos ayudado y además su cosmo es muy superior al nuestro, si ustedes no podían proteger la tierra, nosotros éramos simples estorbos y como humanos tratamos de prolongar nuestra vida lo mas posible, por que cuando ustedes fueran eliminados seriamos los próximos, ya que esos ángeles no iban a cumplir su promesa"

"Esa no es excusa, ustedes la protegerían ese es su deber, si eran tan débiles de espíritu ustedes nunca debieron ser caballeros"

"Ikki creo que no debes de ser tan duro con ellos, al fin el perdonar es de humanos, y estamos vivos, podemos empezar de cero, y en su defensa ellos no Sabían que Seiya no tenia la maldición de Hades, por eso el no liberaba su cosmo, no por que el fuera débil"- por fin intervino Hyoga.

"Creo que es su único punto a su favor, pero esto no es de parte de nosotros, es solo mi opinión, si tu Hyoga, mi hermano y los demás quieran seguir teniendo lazos con estos tontos yo no soy quien para impedírselo, pero si se acercan a mi yo los matare y no es broma"

"Ikki hermano por favor cálmate" Shun suplicaba

"Una ultima cosa". Ikki se acerco a la joven de caballo verde y a los caballeros, y acto seguido Ikki golpea a los dos con el puño cerrado y Shina es abofeteada

"Ikki que hiciste"

"Se lo merecían, pero eso no es todo"

Shun se coloca en medio de Ikki y el grupo para evitar más violencia

"Tu Shina, debes mostrar tus sentimientos en forma como lo hace una persona normal, para poder empezar a vivir como alguien que su vida no dependa de la pelea, tu Jabu eres tipo que solo vive para impresionar dependes de la aprobación de otros, dependes de otros para sentirte bien, has algo que tu desees y te haga feliz, y en cuanto a ti Ichi solo aléjate no te quiere ver cerca, no me caes tan mal pero no respondería bien si te me acercas"

Sin decir más Ikki siguió su camino hacia el auto, las otras 5 personas solo lo observaban.

* * *

Saori se disponía a seguir a sus amigos, platicaba con Shiru y Kiki, su preocupación por Seiya era muy evidente, aun trataba de sonreír para sus amigos para no desanimarlos en cuestión a la salud de Seiya.

Cuando vieron que Tatsumi se dirigía hacia ellos, su sorpresa fue mayúscula, casi sin aliento, Tatsumi les informo lo ocurrido en el hospital, por esta noticia Saori casi se desmaya, pero fue sostenida por Shiru, sin mas Saori algo recuperada, indico a su mayordomo y sus amigos que su prioridad total era llegar al hospital para exigir al director una explicación.

* * *

La ciudad de Atenas para cualquier persona era un lugar que cualquiera quisiera visitar, con ruinas arqueológicas con gran cultura, mucha vida nocturna, era una ciudad cosmopolita, con gran vida, la gente de esta ciudad era alegre y no tenia preocupación por lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Esto era parte de lo que pasaba por la mente de la joven Seika, además de los recuerdos de su hermano cuando era pequeño:

"Eras un diablillo, siempre tan travieso pero tu sonrisa al hacer maldades, me hacia saber que eras feliz, eso es lo que mas extraño de ti hermano" – sus lagrimas cortaron las palabras que pensaba en voz alta- "no pude protegerte, no fui capaz de cumplir la promesa a mis padres, tu eras mi responsabilidad, quisiera que verte levantarte de esa cama y me dijeras que esto es una horrible pesadilla, y me hicieras tus típicas bromas, yo.." –esta vez si las lagrimas evitaron que siguiera con lo que pronunciaba, hasta fue ligeramente atendida por los paramédicos de la ambulancia; la ambulancia llego al hospital de la fundación Masaki y Seiya fue internado.

Luego de dejar a su hermano en buenas manos Seika se dirigía al hospital donde estaba seiya internado las 2 p.m. eran la hora cero.

* * *

Saori y sus amigos esperaban a la hermana de Seiya, el doctor a modo de disculpa les ofreció su oficina ya que aquí no podrían molestar a los pacientes, ya que el doctor intuía que la plática entre las damas seria muy ruidosa,

Por la forma en como sucedieron los hechos, y por el incidente entre los guarda espaldas de Seika, Tatsumi ahora si se sentía seguro por que los 4 caballeros estaban para apoyarlo

"Es extraño, por lo que nos habían dicho la hermana de Seiya no tenia esa actitud" -Shiru se atrevió a romper el tenso silencio

"Tienes razón, por lo que me dijo Seiya ella era muy amable¿Qué la habrá pasado¿el dinero le habrá modificado el carácter?-Shun comento

"Pero que ella no vivía con unas personas en Atenas, y por lo que se eran de clase media y no multimillonarios" – fue el comentario de Hyoga

La tensión iba en aumento la hora cero se acercaba, eran un mar de nervios, y esta aumento cuando alguien llamaba a la puerta.

* * *

Por fin cara a cara se encontraba, las 2 mujeres más importantes para el caballero de Pegaso, ambas rodeadas de su respectiva vigilancia, la cara de Seika mostraba una mezcla de desprecio, ira, rencor pero sobre todo de odio, pero la modifico por una con mueca de ironía:

"Vaya por fin te conozco en persona, maldita bruja"

"No la insultes" Shun la defendió

"Contra ustedes no tengo nada, son tan victimas como mi hermano, así que de favor no intervengan, esto es entre ella y yo" - la expresión de Seika se volvió la bondad personificada, con esto los caballeros dedujeron que el pleito iba contra Saori

"Bueno amiga después de esta interrupción podemos seguir"

"Es bueno saber que estas bien, Seiya nunca perdió la esperanza de volver a verte"

"¿Crees que adulándome y poner buena cara evitara que te perdone bruja?"

"No, yo solo estoy feliz por que por fin estén reunidos, después de todo eres su único familiar"

"Y a ti y al ogro de tu Abuelo, no se les ocurrió otra mejor idea que separarnos, no tenian derecho"

"A nombre de mi abuelo, te pido disculpas, pero por favor no lo insultes"

Seika le dio otra mirada fulminante:

"Sabes bruja, por medio de mis investigadores he sabido que tu le prometiste a mi hermano que si el ganaba tu estupidó espectáculo tu me ibas a encontrar, pero tu show fue cancelado, el gano 2 combates por lo tanto a mi juicio el era el ganador, el cumplió su parte y tu no"

"¿Nos has espiado?"

"Con dinero soy capaz de investigar hasta el mismo infierno, si tenia algunos espías hasta en tu ridículo santuario"

"Seika yo quiero decirte" – fue interrumpida abruptamente por la susodicha

"Cállate idiota, me vas a decir esas patrañas de que eras una diosa y que necesitas de 88 tipos para protegerte, ni el presidente mas importante necesita tanta seguridad, para mi eso era solo un juego que tu tenias para poder invertir tu dinero"

"Te equivocas, ella de verdad es la reencarnación de la diosa Atena"- fue la defensa por parte de Shun"

"No perderé mi tiempo en discusiones sin sentido, por que esto apenas comienza niñita rica me convertiré en tu peor enemigo" -sus palabra emitían una saña a otro nivel

"Seika por favor deja que te expliquemos, además ¿nos puedes contar que te paso en todo este tiempo¿Por qué ese odio hacia a mi?

Luego de escuchar a Saori, Seika escucho las palabras mágicas, para poder desatar todo su rencor sobre la heredera de los Kido:

"Bueno bruja concederé tu deseo"

**CONTINUARA…………………**

**NOTAS:**

Yo de nuevo, ahora en estas semanas tendré tiempo de terminar esta historia, ya pasaron la mayoría de los exámenes, y empezare una historia de Ikki, Esmeralda y Pandora, y otra de full metal panic, por cierto vean la nueva ova que salio hace poco esta bastante divertida, luego seguirá la de evangelion, bueno aquí están mis aclaraciones:

esta historia como lo habrán notado es un Saori y Seiya, pero no totalmente, ya que en capítulos posteriores también los demás caballeros tendrán mas participación y cada uno les ubicaré con pareja,

perdón por dejarlos picados con la lucha de fieras entre Seika y Saori, pero esta pelea es muy larga, ya que son muchos años de no verse y el odio es entrañable, esto me gusto en la mayoría de los fics donde salen Seika, ella les ayuda a su hermano para andar con Saori, y además me gusto que fuese una mujer del mismo poder económico de Saori

Bueno ahora a contestar sus amables comentarios:

SAORI-LUNA:

Primero agradecer que a mi consideración una de las mejores redactores de fics se tomara el tiempo de leer mi fic, tus comentarios son como si me los diera un gran escritor; espero haber mejorado, y no cambie el formato por intimidación sino por que se me hizo cómodo escribir así, ya que a partir de aquí probare escribir en diferentes formatos, gracias por la información de Ángeles, si la ves contáctala de mi parte, por cierto no activo los mensajes, por que con trabajo me afilie aquí pues ya que no hablo mucho ingles pero ya me metí aun curso, por cierto de que país eres me gustaría platicar contigo por Messenger, si tienes te anoto y así podremos hablar

ASTAROT:

Bueno my friend (mi poco ingles), espero que así te guste, mira compadre si estas enojado por que antes mi nick era fan anti yaoi, y por eso me mandas esas ondas de las reglas pues me disculpo, mira soy hetero sexual y estoy curado de espanto en lo que se refiere a la onda del yaoi, pues tengo 4 amigos que son gay y si tu escribes este genero yo los leeré y te daré mi opinión.

Mira yo mismo me di cuenta que con ese nick me iba a echar a muchos enemigos sobre todo por que mas del 80 de los fics de este site son de este genero, y por eso los cambie, en lo referente, a que según el formato anterior de mis capítulos desmotivaban a la gente a escribir, pues entiende que no toda la gente es escritora, y esto es solo por que todos los escribimos, lo hacemos con la intención de divertirnos además tu no ere alguien como Cervantes para emitir criticas en lo referente a la forma de escribir

Bueno mi amigo no vemos duque de los demonios

SHADIR:

Aclarado mi sexo, gracias por leer este fic y me leí tus fics están padres y en general te digo que si la haces, no te dejo revisión por falta de tiempo pero en esta semana te los dejo, y saludos a nuestros hermanos chilenos

DARK VAMPIERE WITCH:

Gracias pero escribe en español, es broma saludos

LADY BB

Gracias por tu revisión

PEGASO SEIYA:

Trate de no tener faltas de ortografía, y por ese motivo tarde en subirlo, bueno pues recomiéndelo

HASTA LA PROXIMA


	5. Chapter 6

**CAP. 6 UN PASADO VIGILANTE, SEIKA**

Hola a toda la gente en estos días voy a subir más capítulos, ya pase todas mis materias, bueno pues ahí ti voy:

* * *

La situación en el hospital era normal, la mayoría de los doctores había salido a comer, por eso no se percataron de la discusión entre las herederas de las Familias Kido y Masaki, la mayoría de los internos comían, las enfermeras tenían órdenes de no pasar por la oficina del director, la puerta del despacho aun tenía grandes revelaciones.

* * *

La heredera de los Masaki, rodeada de sus guaruras de pie de un lado de la oficina, por el otro Saori Kido junto a sus amigos, la discusión estaba por revelar mas cosas:

"Bueno creo que deben saberlo"- tomo asiento y prosiguió- "después de que tus hombres y ese pelón se llevaron a mi hermano, el director del orfanato no medio razón de lo le paso a Seiya, después de llorar tome la decisión de buscarlo, lo mas lógico era que se lo llevarían a la mansión de los Kido"- Suspira por uno segundos-"esa misma noche me escape, me lleve todos nuestros documentos además de mis fotos, desde entonces me percate de que la ciudad de Tokio era enorme ya que Seiya y yo llegamos a ese orfanato cuando murieron nuestros padres y éramos de Kyoto, un lugar mas pequeño" – vuelve a suspirar- "camine por varios días sin comer, no tenia para el transporte, ya que esa casa esta muy lejos del orfanato, cuando por fin llegue gracias a un amable policía que me indico como llegar"- su vista se pierde en los recuerdos- "cuando por fin encontré la casa"- suspira de nuevo pero ahora la voz se le corto ligeramente- "a solo unos metros de distancia de la casa fui arrollada por un auto que había salido de tu casa, no lo vi por que iba emocionada por tratar de ver a Seiya, perdí el conocimiento, después desperté en un hospital:

_**Flash Back;**_

"¿Dónde estoy?" – fue la pregunta de una confundida Seika

"Estas en un hospital"- una dama de cómo 30 años contesto de manera muy amable

"¿Quién soy?"

"Según los papeles que llevabas contigo te llamas Seika; es un nombre bonito"

"¿Seika?"

"Yo soy la Señora Yui Masaki, desgraciadamente mi automóvil te atropello, ibas muy rápido y no te vio mi chofer, al verte lastimada mi esposo y yo decidimos llevarte a un medico" – la señora esbozaba una gran sonrisa

"¿Dónde esta su esposo?"

"El esta platicando con el doctor para saber de tu estado"

La plática fue interrumpida por la repentina entrada del señor Masaki

"Ah ya despertaste, estábamos preocupados por ti, llevabas varios días inconciente"- la cara del señor denotaba gran felicidad

El señor Masaki se acerco a su esposa y juntos sentían una gran alegría de ver a la niña muy recuperada

"Oye hija ¿Dónde están tus padres?" -pregunto la señora

"No lo se, no recuerdo nada, si usted no me hubiese dicho mi nombre ni eso sabría"

La respuesta de la niña, hizo sentir a los señores Masaki una punzada en el estomago. Según el medico la niña por el golpe en la cabeza podría sufrir de amnesia, y su miedo se hizo realidad:

"Yo soy el señor Gendo Masaki" – fue la presentación del señor Masaki, un hombre de la misma edad de la señora, tenia cerca de 7 años de casado con Yui, pero no tenían hijos

"Amor será mejor dejarla descansar, vamos un minuto afuera" – dicho esto ambas personas salieron de la habitación

"Creo que no es prudente decirle lo de su hermano, y que es huérfana, eso decían los documentos que llevaba con ella" – dijo el señor

"Tienes razón solo la confundiríamos mas de lo que esta, pero has considerado lo que te dije de adoptarla" – el rostro de la señora tenia una tierna y suplicante mirada

El señor Masaki sudo frío, pero la verdad el quería tener una hija

"Hable con mi abogado el me dijo que no hay problema, solo habría que preguntarle a ella ya que tenemos todos su documentos, por lo del orfanatorio Kido no hay problema solo tendré que mover mis influencias"

"Espero que acepte"

Así los días pasaron, Seika se mejoro físicamente pero no recuperaba la memoria, acepto ir a vivir con los señores Masaki, aunque tenía que ir a ver al doctor para tratamiento de su amnesia;

Al llegar a su _nueva casa _ella se quedo sin habla, era enorme mas grande que el orfanatorio

"Aquí es donde vivirás con nosotros"- la señora Masaki fue la primera en decir algo, era muy feliz de tener una niña en casa, ya que desde que vio el estado de Seika después del accidente, se preocupo por ella como la hace una madre, y al ver que la niña era huérfana sabia que era su oportunidad de tener hijos

"Pero es enorme"

"Tendrás todo lo que necesites, no dudes en pedirlo, te cuidaremos como a nuestra propia hija"- comento el señor Gendo

La niña corrió hacia ellos los abrazo, dándoles las gracias por ser tan buenos con ella, una desconocida, las palabras no articulaban por la lagrimas de los ojos de la cabellera castaña, solo atino a decir:

"Gracias por ser tan buenos"

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

Después de relatar como había conocido a sus padres adoptivos, Seika no se percato que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, aunque feliz era un recuerdo que enmarcaba cietra tristeza

"Toma creo que lo necesitas"

"Gracias, eres muy amable, por lo amable que eres debes de ser Shun"

"Si así es, pero ¿de donde me conoces?"

"Como les dije los he estado vigilando desde que esa tipa hizo su show del torneo galáctico, en esa investigación también se como son sus personalidades, y sus características físicas"

"comprendo" fue la respuesta de Shun

"Ese de ahí con el rostro serio es tu hermano Ikki, los que están a la izquierda de esa tipa son Shiru, el es del cabello largo y negro y el rubio que es extranjero para ser especifica de Rusia es Hyoga"

"vaya parece que nos conoces muy bien"- contesto este ultimo

"Pero ¿Por qué tienes esta actitud, con nosotros eres muy amable y con Saori eres tan hostil- por fin hablo Shiru

"Contestare todo lo que dicen pero déjenme terminar con lo que paso antes, además también odio al pelón que esta a espaldas de esa tipa"

Seika dio otro trago a su bebida y prosiguió con su relato

"Ellos fueron muy amables, pese a que no tenían hijos por problemas físicos ellos me trataron muy bien, me educaron como a su hija, me dieron mucho amor, algo que no sentí en tu mugre orfanatorio, aunque veo que el trato en ese lugar ah mejorado, eso no te salva niñita rica"

"Seika entiendo tu molestia, pero ¿como encontraste a Seiya? y no le hiciste saber que estabas bien"

"Como te dije bruja todo será contestado, **_no vuelvas a interrumpir_**- dijo esto mas una fulminante mirada

"Disculpa" – la actitud de Saori mostraba un gran temor

"Bueno, pese a que no recordaba nada, ellos me educaron; al paso de los años los veía cada vez menos debido a sus negocios, siempre estaban el pendiente de lo que me pasara; pese al tratamiento yo no recordaba nada, casi pensé que mi vida no tenia nada importante antes de que fuese adoptada por los señores Masaki"

Vuelve a tomar un sorbo de su bebida

"Hasta que un día viendo la televisión vi que mi hermano era ahorcado por un bruto de mas de 2 metros, al ver su rostro lo recordé todo de manera inmediata, fue como si todo volviese a una velocidad increíble; creo que todo se bebió a que ese bruto trataba de matar a mi hermano, les parecerá cómico pero cuando vi que ese bruto maltrataba a Seiya, hasta destroce la tele por la ira de que lastimaban a Seiya;"

Los caballeros esbozaron una sonrisa, por la cómica forma de relatarlo

"Al recordar todo lo referente a mi pasado, mis padres me dijeron que probablemente mi hermano estaría muerto, pero les dije lo que vi en la tele, ellos movieron a parte de sus hombres e indagaron en tu fundación, y efectivamente descubrimos que Seiya vivía, pero como yo desde entonces ya me hacia cargo de parte de los negocios no pude ir a verlo, por lo que decidí vigilarlo, de ahí que infiltre a parte de mis hombres en tu fundación"

"Es verdad yo conozco a aparte de las personas que están con ella; ese estaba en vigilancia, el otro en el laboratorio y los otros eran encargados de los jardines de la mansión" – esto vino a la mente de Tatsumi, pero no hizo mención

"Siempre los vigile me dieron datos muy extraños, como que ti Ikki eras uno de los malos, luego te les uniste, pelaron en Grecia en el norte de Europa, no tengo datos sobre que hicieron después, luego volvieron sus lugares de entrenamiento" – hojeo los documentos que le proporciono uno de sus guaruras- "los últimos reportes dicen que pelearon en Alemania, pero mis investigadores murieron al seguirlos cuando bajaban por unas escaleras, no supimos mas de ellos, luego…" – su ira aumento al ver lo escrito en ese ultimo reporte- "descubrieron que mi hermano había estado en el hospital, al indagar en los reportes médicos descubrimos que Seiya estaba en estado vegetativo, según por que algo filoso le atravesó el pecho"

Ahora sus lágrimas eran de ira y rabia

"Esto que paso no lo podía dejar pasar por alto, nunca intervine por que Seiya nunca fue lastimado hasta ese extremo, siempre que me traían reportes y el estaba lastimado siempre me enfadaba, pero ahora sabia que el estaba muy grave" – se levanto de su asiento y reto a Saori con la mirada- "pero lo que mas me extraño del reporte fue que la mismísima Saori Kido cuidase de mi hermano, según lo que se era la segunda vez en que tu personalmente cuidaste de mi hermano"

"Seika solo te has limitado a ofenderla, pero las veces que Seiya fue herido el lo hizo con el gusto de proteger a Saori, además para todo hay una explicación, solo deja que ella te explique" –Hyoga fue el que intervino

"Lo de que ustedes tengan extrañas habilidades como manejar el hielo o el fuego es mas creíble que ella sea una diosa, por si saben cuando los espiaba perdí a muchos de mis hombres, por ejemplo Aquí en Grecia muchos fueron asesinados en las cercanías de ese santuario, otro murieron en los glaciares de Asgard, otro en un extraño remolino, ellos se arrojaron por que les dije que los siguieran sin importar a donde fuera, en Alemania fue hasta que mande a ver que les paso a mis hombres fue que encontré sus cadáveres"

"Veo que de verdad nos ha estado siguiendo"- pensaba Ikki

"Como yo me encargo de los negocios aquí en Europa, decidí que era tiempo de alejar a mi hermano, lo que sabia era que estaba aquí en Grecia en una casa junto a un lago en las afuera de Atenas, yo me encontraba en Paris" – algo vino a su mente- "pero al venir hacia acá vi una luz extraña pero desapareció inmediatamente"

"**Muy bonito todo lo que nos has dicho, pero si de verdad te importaba tu hermano te hubieses puesto en contacto con el desde el principio"** interrumpió Ikki de manera intempestiva

"En ese sentido no tengo perdón, pero la razón por la que nunca intervine fue por que en cada reporte las fotos de mi hermano, el mostraba una sonrisa y una actitud alegre pese a que siempre estaba lastimado"

De por si Saori se sentía triste por lo que le contaba Seika, el mencionar la Sonrisa de Seiya y su alegría la ponía mas triste, ya que era lo que le daba valor

"Seika por favor dame una oportunidad de explicarte todo" repetía por enésima ves la pobre Saori

"Si me vas a decir que el lo hacia por que el creía en ti, o alguna mentira, mejor ahorra saliva"

Saori recordó su última plática con Seiya, medito un poco y por fin se decidió a contestar a Seika

"Se que Seiya siempre fue herido por mi culpa, el siempre me protegió, incluso la ultima vez fue por el que ganamos, pero lo que no sabes es que yo quise evitar es que el fuera lastimado, y lo había librado del sufrimiento de ser un caballero de Atena"

"Sigues con esas patrañas"

"Tuvimos infinidad de peligros, muchas veces estuvimos a punto de ser derrotados pero siempre fue por la fe de Seiya y su cualidad de nunca rendirse que nunca fuimos vencidos, yo nunca los obligue el siempre lo hizo por que le quiso, pero nunca dejare de agradecerle el verme rescatado de todo peligro"

Saori omitió detalles de las peleas, ya que por lo visto Seika no le creía ni una palabra de lo referente a los caballeros

"Lo que me recuerda, pásame ese reporte numero 30"- su sirviente la obedeció – "según este reporte mi hermano te salvo de un tipo que controlaba a unas aves, el por salvarte se arrojo a un gran precipicio junto contigo, de ahí el quedo muy herido por evitar que a ti pasara algo"

Saori se sonrojo visiblemente al recordar uno de los pasajes mas románticos que había vivido junto a Seiya

"Seika tienes razón, soy muy débil, entiendo tu molestia, pero por favor no impidas que veamos a Seiya ya que yo, yo "…

"A la única que le prohíbo ver a mi hermano es a ti, y no me vayas salir con que sientes algo por mi hermano"

Esto sorprendió a Saori, acaso los había investigado también que sabia que ella estaba enamorada de Seiya

"Por mi comentario creo que di en el clavo"

Saori no contestaba, simplemente las palabras no fluían

"No se me hace raro que te sientas atraída por mi hermano, por que aunque no lo vi por 6 años, el se ha puesto bastante atractivo, y por los reportes tu no eres la única que siente algo por mi hermano" – decía Seika sin siquiera ver a Saori, solo leía sus reportes

Ahora Saori, sentía temor y celos por los posibles nombres de ese reporte

"Haber déjame ver por aquí están, umm, ah si son una chica del orfanato llamada Miho, y otra que por lo investigado ella no se decide a amarlo o a matarlo, y si no me falla mi memoria en el reporte 30 ella intentaba matarte junto con mi hermano"

"Veo que Seika no indago la discusión que tuvimos en la parte baja del precipicio" –pensaba Saori, y seguía sin poder articular una respuesta

Por fin Saori pudo responder:

"Seika, por favor no impidas que pueda ver a Seiya, ya que ahora podemos estar juntos ya que no tenemos batallas que librar, podemos disfrutar de una vida tranquila, el es una persona muy importante para mi"

"Si de verdad es tan importante para ti y si tu eras una diosa, por que nunca lo defendiste si pregonas de un gran poder, tu no tienes la necesidad de tener a tantos humanos para protegerte" – grito sonoramente Seika –"piénsalo mucha gente joven perdió su vida por protegerte"

A la mente de Saori vinieron recuerdos de la gente caída por estas guerra, los caballeros de plata, los caballeros doraos, los dioses guerreros de Asgard, los generales marinos, los espectros, los ángeles, todos ello muy jóvenes

"Si de verdad sientes algo por mi hermano, déjalo en paz ya lo has **hecho sufrir** **mucho**, sabes con esa cara cualquier persona pensaría otra cosa de ti, aunque de verdad **te odio** la verdad no eres fea"

Saori meditaba de verdad ahora tenia una gran enemiga, una que de verdad podría alejarlo de ella

"Seika por favor, discúlpame" – dijo Saori en un dejo de voz-"tienes razón en todo lo dicho, no se como remediarlo, pero dame al menos la oportunidad de demostrarte que no soy una mala persona"

"Sabes ya me empiezo a hartar de esta tonta discusión, creo que ya te dije todo lo que tenia que decir, así que creo que me voy, ustedes síganme"- se dirigió a su seguridad, se dirigía hacia la salida de la oficina

Saori intento detenerla, la sujeto por el brazo pero la reacción de Seika fue muy violenta; la abofeteo en el rostro, esta del golpe casi cae al piso, por su mayordomo evito que visitara el piso

"Además de bruja, creída, mimada eres una impertinente, como te atreves a tocarme, te lo advierto no te acerques a mi hermano, y mucho menos me toques" – la observaba con ira y soberbia y con las manos en la cintura – "te lo merecías, además ti pelón deja de verme con esa cara de odio"

Mientras se dedicaba s insultar a Tatsumi, esta no vio llegar una bofetada

"**¡Como te atreves!" **

"El que seas la hermana de mi amigo no te da derecho a golpear a mi amiga Saori, comprendo tus razones, incluso tienes razón en algunas cosas, pero como no dejas que ella te explique, no tuve mas remedio que hacer esto" – decía Ikki mientras se sobaba la mano, el golpe fue muy duro

"Como les dije el pleito no es con ustedes solo son victimas de esta vieja, tu eres el mas agresivo del grupo"- menciono esto mientras era auxiliada por su seguridad

Sin previo aviso uno de los guaruras de Seika se lanzo sobre Ikki, pero este lo tomo por el cuello y lo lanzo hacia una pared. Al ver que su amigo fue lastimado otro de los guaruras intente golpear a Ikki, pero esta ves Ikki lo recibe con fuerte puñetazo en el rostro seguido de una patada en el estomago, tomo una pose defensiva y reto al resto de la seguridad

"Será mejor que lo piensen 2 veces antes de atacarme, vengan si no aprecian su pellejo"

Una aturdida Saori puso su mano en el hombro del fénix, invitándole a que se tranquilizara, ya que a ella no le gustaba ver peleas en tiempos de paz, con una apacible mirada Saori tranquilizo a Ikki

Los otros caballeros dejaron su pose de ataque al ver como Saori tranquiliza a su agresivo amigo

"Veo que tus amigos te apoyan de verdad, pese a la reacción un tanto primitiva de tu amigo esto no cambia que solo ustedes pueden visitar a mi hermano; por cierto denme una tarjeta con la dirección del hospital Masaki"

Uno de los guaruras aun en pie arrojo una tarjeta, esta fue atrapada por Shiru

"Bueno creo que ahora si me voy, ustedes levanten a esos 2 y vayámonos, hemos dejado a mi hermano por mucho rato, además creo que va a empezar a llover"

Ella tenia razón, la platica había durado mucho, eran cerca de las 3.30 de la tarde, el tiempo se va volando cundo discutes

"Como les dije cualquiera de ustedes puede venir pero si ella viene les negare la entrada ya que es un hospital de mi fundación; bueno retiremos"

La heredera de los Masaki salio por de la oficina azotando la puerta seguida de sus guaruras, bueno al menos los que iban concientes

Saori por su parte al ver como salía sin que ella pudiese defenderse, quedo con la mano estirada en un intento fallido por detenerla, pero fue inútil, el sentimiento de tristeza era la única emoción reflejada en su cara, sus ojos se cristalizaban por el llanto, su amigo Shun fue el que se acerco a consolarla, la abrazo y la condujo a al sofá de la oficina, ninguno de sus amigos atinaba a decir algo el silencio parecía la mejor opción.

* * *

Una pequeña figura era testigo solo de oído de lo que se suscitaba tras la puerta de la ofician del director, era un niño que antes de que llegara la hermana de Seiya fue mandado a dar la vuelta por ahí, la que se lo ordeno fue Saori, ya que esta conversación podría ser un poco violenta;

Y no se equivoco ya que Ikki había maltratado a los miembros de la seguridad;

Todo parecía en calma, pero escucho que alguien se acercaba, se tele transporto y por eso no fue visto; al ver salir a la persona que iba al frente este la reconoció

"Debo de decirles a ellos algo que no saben de ella"

Al ver que se alejo se dirigió hacia la oficina

* * *

"Ah, pobre veo que una simple humana la puede causar mas problemas que lo que le causaron cualquier enemigo"

"No te burles Apolo"

"No me burlo, pero esa hermana de ese tal Seiya es escalofriante cuando se enoja"

"Descuiden, se que Saori tendrá problemas pero tengo fe que los resolverá" –Zeus los interrumpió

Fue la discusión entre los dioses que observaban la situación.

* * *

La imagen que vio Kiki era deplorable, Saori llorando consolada por Shun, Ikki observaba por la ventana, Tatsumi, también intentaba consolar a su Señora, Hyoga y Shiru sentados con los brazos cruzados, fueron los que se percataron de que el pequeño había entrado, todo enmarcado por media ofician destruida:

"Veo que estuvo grave la pelea" – lo dijo en un tono divertido para intentar suavizar la situación

"No es momento de bromas" – fue la seca respuesta de Ikki, sin voltear de ver la lluvia que comenzaba

"Disculpen"

"No te preocupes Kiki, solo estamos un poco nerviosos" – Shiru intento suavizar la situación

Tras un tenso silencio Kiki rompió el silencio nuevamente

"No se si sea buen momento pero, hay algo que deba decirles de esa mujer"

Todos centraron su atención en el pequeño, por su rostro el sabia algo importante

"Cuando ustedes fueron a pelear contra Hades, ella apareció junto con Marin y decía que no tenia memoria, por lo que escuche ella les dijo que padeció amnesia, a mi desde llego se mi hizo sospechosa; perdón por escuchar detrás de la puerta, bueno siguiendo con lo que les decía ella fue protegida por todos nosotros, pero de pronto ella desapareció de forma extraña, pero no la perdí de vista, la seguí hasta la casa donde según Marin la había encontrado, me tele transporte dentro de la casa y escuche esto

_**Flash Back:**_

"Que fácil es engañar a esos ilusos"

"¿Cómo le fue Señorita Seika?"

"Muy bien aunque algo invisible me golpeaba, pero creo que son solo mis nervios"

"Me siento un poco mal ya que la muchacha llamada Marin me cae bien y no me gusta engañarla" – dijo Seika sentándose en un sofá- "Recuérdenme darles una paga extra a ustedes dos por hacerse pasar pos mis supuestos padres, esto me ha servido para ver como es la situación aquí y comprobar lo de los reportes, pero lo malo es que mi hermano y esa loca no estaba – tomaba parte de su limonada que su empleada le había traido

"Gracias por su confianza señorita, fue muy difícil convencer a las familias de este lugar para que les dieran datos falsos"

"Con dinero baila el perro" – dijo el supuesto padre de Seika

"Bueno como no lo he visto mañana tendré que volver a Paris, tengo infinidad de reuniones que atender, les encargo que vigilen a mi hermano"

"Como usted ordene señorita" – contestaron los _dos padres_ de Seika

_**Fin del Flash Back:**_

"Ya veo, por fin confirmamos que Seika si visito el santuario" – dijo Shun

"Ella parece una mujer bastante calculadora y muy buena actriz" – fue el comentario de Hyoga, que en otra situación provocaría risa

"Lo mejor será que nos retiremos, Señorita debería ir al santuario a descansar,"

Saori no contesto solo se incorporo, salio de la habitación, ella iba acompañada de Shun

Todos los demás se quedaron dentro de la habitación, intentando poner al derecho la habitación, pero Ikki no los ayudo solo se limitaba a ver la lluvia que aumentaba

"¿Por qué mejor no vamos a la casa donde Saori cuidada de Seiya? Ya la han reparado" – dijo Kiki

Las miradas de sus amigos fueron su mejor respuesta, el comprendió que fue una pregunta bastante idiota

"Parece que ya se va"- dijo Ikki

Después de ese comentario de la partida de la hermana de Seiya nadie dijo otro comentario terminaron de arreglar la oficina

* * *

"Señorita Seika, se que no es de mi incumbencia pero no cree que se excedió un poco con esa chica" – fue el comentario de uno de los guaruras, estos no habían pronunciado palabra hasta que se encontraron fuera del hospital

"Solo le dije lo que se merecía, pero descuida no pienso romper lazos de negocios con sus compañías, después de todo no es bueno mezclar lo personal con los negocio" – dijo Seika con un tono de fastidio – "aun no terminado con esto, aun pienso fastidiarla un rato mas, hasta que ya sienta que sea suficiente"

"Perdón Señorita, disculpe mi insolencia"

Ninguno de los guaruras dijo palabra alguna, los que iban golpeados aunque con dificultad ya caminaban sin ayuda, al ver la lluvia uno saco una sombrilla para resguardar a se jefa

Se subieron a la limusina, Seika le dio órdenes al chofer para que se dirigieran hacia el hospital Masaki

En el trayecto Seika solo tenía algo en mente:

"Hermano aunque me cueste la vida te curare, para volver a ver tu sonrisa, tu vitalidad, tu valor, por que si no te recuperas no tendré valor de continuar, tu eres la razón por la cual mantengo la fe y quiero que tu vivas tranquilamente" – aunque parecía deprimida, trato de parecer fuerte ante sus empleados

**CONTINARA……………………**

**NOTAS:**

_Bueno ya me termine este capitulo, perdón por el retraso, ya pase mis materias, no me lleve ningún examen extraordinario, felicítenme,_

_En los próximos capítulos se desarrollara un poco mas la trama y como en 2 mas por fin va a haber algo de romance y el primero al que lo voy a emparejar es Ikki, pero me gustaría como sugerencia de con quién les agradaría que se quedara tengo ya mis ideas, mis opciones son Marin y Esmeralda así que bueno sin mas me despido y saludos todos mis lectores_

**HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	6. Chapter 7

**CAP. 7 REGRESAR A CASA¿ADIOS AL AMOR?

* * *

**

En esta semana voy a subir mas capítulos, ya active los mensajes privados, pero prefiero sus reviews, ya que se siente chido ver como aumentan mis lectores, es motivante, bueno como siempre ahí les voy:

* * *

La lluvia caía de forma insipiente, eran de las típicas lluvias de mitad de año, esta mojaba toda clase de cosas: edificios, casas, personas que regresaban a su trabajo, después de comer, estudiantes que volvían a sus casas, autos, pero sobre todo uno en especifico, una limusina de color negro, dentro un chofer, 4 guaruras, y una mujer de cabellera color castaño se sobaba la mejilla

"Ese tipo tiene la mano pesada" – pensaba

"Desee prisa chofer quiero ver como esta mi hermano"

"No se preocupe señorita, el doctor dijo que si ocurría algo nos llamaría"

La joven solo asintió con la cabeza, ninguno dijo palabra alguna en el resto del trayecto

* * *

Pero en el hospital donde el caballero de Pegaso hasta hace un día el estaba internado, también había preocupación por su amigo, ya que la hermana de Seiya no parecía tan amable como les había dicho el, cada uno tenia su propio concepto de esta mujer

"Se parece a mi cuando llegue de la isla de la reina muerte, se porto muy hostil, pero aquí era solo con una persona" – Ikki pensaba mientras solo veía la lluvia

"Creo que la comprendo un poco, ah pobre Saori ni siquiera se pudo defender, pero la reacción de Seika es razonable ya que después de no ver a Seiya por casi 7 años, y cuando lo ve el esta en coma" –fuero los pensamientos de Hyoga

"Tenemos que hacer algo, le propondré a los muchachos que hablemos con ella y decirle que no lo aleje de Saori, ya al menos yo no me opongo a que Saori y Seiya tengan una relación" – pensaba un tranquilo Shiru

"¿Cómo que la señorita siente algo por Seiya, no me di cuenta, veo que no la he cuidado como me indico mi maestro, tendré que regañarla, pero creo que eso no es conveniente" – pensaba mientras ponía cara de enojado

Ninguno hablo solo se limitaban a limpiar la habitación; cuando terminaron vieron que algunas cosa de la oficina estaban destrozadas, el mayordomo ya estaba elaborando un cheque para cubrir la cuenta del hospital mas los destrozos

* * *

"Gracias Shun"

"De nada Saori, pero tomate esto para la presión ya que te bajo bastante"

La señorita Kido, se tomo la pastilla mas un vaso de agua con azúcar, ambos permanecían en silencio, las lagrimas salían de los ojos de Saori, Shun por su parte le dio otro de sus pañuelos, ya que el anterior se lo había llevado Seika

El pequeño Kiki, estaba junto a los 2, solo se limitaba a observar a ellos que estaban en sofá de los pasillos del hospital, no sabia que decir, ni como actuar, a el le parecía bueno que Saori estuviese enamorado de Seiya pero a la ves triste por la actitud de la hermana Seika, ella seria su mayor obstáculo para su relación

"No te preocupes Saori, algo me dice que ella entenderá y no será un obstáculo para ustedes, ya que ahora ya podemos vivir en paz y me gustaría que fueses feliz"

"Gracia Kiki" – Saori esbozo una ligera sonrisa,

"Deberías de sonreír mas eso te animaría un poco" – dijo Shun, abrazando a su amiga

Saori solo asintió débilmente, pero las palabras de ánimo de Shun y Kiki aunque reconfortantes no servían de mucho, su depresión era mayor

A estas 3 personas se le unieron 3 figuras mas, uno de cabellara rubia otro de cabello azul oscuro, y otra de color negro y larga

"Creo que deberíamos irnos, Tatsumi nos dijo que otro auto nos espera afuera para ir mas cómodos, el nos alcanzara afuera solo fue a apagar los gastos del hospital" – fue lo que dijo Shiru

Todos asintieron, ninguno decía palabra, caminaron hasta la entrada del hospital. Tatsumi se les unió rápidamente, y se repartieron en los autos; en uno iban Hyoga, Shiru, Ikki, Shun y Kiki en el otro Saori y Tatsumi, pero Saori hizo una petición:

"Shun ¿puedes venir conmigo, necesito hablar con alguien y no sentirme tan sola, además no quiero distraer a Tatsumi"

"Creo que yo también me voy en ese carro" –dijo Kiki pero no pudo avanzar ningún paso ya que Shiru lo detuvo

"Déjalos, en este momento ella necesita un apoyo serio, cuando este mejor podrás apoyarla con tus bromas y gran sentido del humor la animaras"

"De acuerdo, pero no vayan de amargados"

Ninguno dijo otra cosa, ellos se limitaron a irse hacia el santuario

* * *

"¿Cómo esta mi hermano doctor Lahm?"

"No muestra cambios, parece como le dije que lo que le ocurre es de tipo emocional y mental, ya que la mente se bloquea por el siente que perdió algo o ya no lo tiene cerca"

"¿Será así por lo aleje de esa tipa, no creo, el estaba muy lastimado, lo que me recuerda se me olvido preguntarle el por que la herida del pecho de mi hermano se había vuelto a abrir". – se limitaba a pensar

"Pero deje todo en mis manos, con los avances que tenemos en este hospital lograremos que su hermano se recupere, se lo prometo"

"Confió en usted plenamente, después de todo es el mejo medico de toda Europa en cuestión de estos casos de coma"

"Lo que me recuerda que usted debe ir a comer, después de todo usted no ha comido por ir a atender los tramites en el otro hospital, además vaya a que le revisen la cara, no queremos que nuestra jefa se enferme"

"Bueno iré a la cafetería, cualquier complicación solo llámeme"

Sin mas ambas personas se retiraron hacia sus respectivas ocupaciones

* * *

La lluvia no cesaba, incluso subía de intensidad, esta hacia muy difícil el poder manejar, por que se tenia que conducir con precaución, esta empañaba y mojaba los cristales de los autos, en 2 de ellos todos sus pasajeros tenían un mismo sentimiento

"Shun eres un gran amigo, sin alguien con quien desahogarme esto seria mas difícil"

"Nosotros siempre te hemos visto como una amiga y si quieres decir todo lo que has retenido, es el momento de sacarlo" –decía dándole una mirada llena de compasión

Ante tal confianza Saori lloro con mas intensidad desahogándose en voz alta

"Shun, no se como decirlo pero de lo único que estoy segura es que ella es el mayor obstáculo que he tenido, ya que ella me ha alejado de mi mayor fuente de confianza, de valor de amor"- esta ultima parte fue un ligero susurro que Shun no alcanzo a oír, pero que para Tatsumi fue muy audible

"No me agrada que la señorita este enamorada de Seiya, pero en el corazón no se manda, lo mejor por ahora será volver al Japón, tal ves con el tiempo se olvide de el, o a lo mejor la hermana de Seiya cambia de parecer" – eran los pensamientos de Tatsumi, que sentía una gran tristeza e ira por la situación de su señora

En el otro auto:

Todos iban muy serios, como a Kiki iba con Ikki en el asiento posterior, sus intentos por animarlos fueron siempre apaciguados por la miradas fulminantes de Fénix, con esto el comprendió que la situación no había cambiado mucho, el único que le hizo un poco de caso fue Shiru ya que accedió a su petición de encender la radio, y con esto no ir tan aburrido.

Así ninguno hablo hasta llegar al santuario

Diferentes modos de mostrar sus emociones, pero en esos 2 autos se compartía el mismo sentimiento

* * *

Los 2 autos llegaron sin contratiempos al santuario, Saori prefirió ir a la cámara del santuario, para descansar y estar un rato sola, fue acompañada por Marin que fue parte del comité de bienvenida, ahora la que necesitaba una amiga era Saori

Los caballeros decidieron ir adonde Saori cuidaba de Seiya, el lugar no quedaba lejos, a excepción de Ikki, el como siempre prefirió estar solo,

En el trayecto los Kiki no sabia con quien acercarse, todos iban con una cara muy larga, por fin se decidió a ir junto con Shiru, era al que mas le tenia confianza, platicaban con poco humor, Shiru trataba de corresponder a Kiki con su mejor cara pero no podía, sentían que algo les faltaba en su conversión

Hyoga por su parte, iba muy serio y con el mismo semblante del resto los caballeros,

Shun por su parte trataba de esconder las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas,

Llegaron rápido a la casa junto al lago, les pareció un lugar apacible donde se podía descansar, el lago era cristalino, los árboles le daban un bello paisaje, y la casa era muy bonita, una típica casa de campo

Como les habían dicho la casa estaba en pie, y no parecía haber sufrido ningún daño, entraron, Kiki y Shiru se dirigieron a la cocina, necesitaban algo de tomar, por su parte Hyoga y Shun fueron por las cosas de Seiya, las cosa de Saori ya se las había llevado Marin,

Luego de beber algo y recoger las cosas se dirigieron de regreso hacia el Santuario, la lluvia ya había cesado, se despejo el cielo el ocaso se vislumbraba en el horizonte

* * *

Marin se retiraba a sus habitaciones, dejando a una Saori dormida, que ya se había cansado de llora, vio por ultima ves su rostro, le retiro parte del cabello del rostro y salio se la habitación

"Que nadie entre a esta habitación"- fue la orden de Marin a los guardias- "a excepción de Hyoga y los demás caballeros"

Los guardias asintieron mientras Marin se retiraba

"Nos engaño a todos, es muy inteligente, les preguntare a los muchachos por ese hospital, la visitare lo mas pronto posible" – esto pensaba en uno de los pasillos del templo de Atena

Decidió irse a dormir, los caballeros se habían ido adormir los vería por la mañana

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol anunciaban el alba, Tatsumi había salido del santuario para dirigirse al aeropuerto, varios de sus empleados llegarían para cumplir las ordenes de Saori con lo respectivo a la gente del Santuario, y para pedir un avión para transportar a Saori y a los caballeros, ya que con ellos tenia un asunto importante que tratar

* * *

Los 4 caballeros junto con Kiki, se dirigían a la sala del maestro, el lugar se veía diferente para bien, la alegría era a medias, por que la mayoría de la gente reía sin saber que la persona que le había dado independencia de hacer su voluntad, estaba deshecha sentimentalmente

Al llegar estaba parada en la entrada la figura de Marin y esta los detuvo para poder saber la dirección del hospital,

"Esta es la dirección, si quieres puedo llevarte" – fue la pregunta de Hyoga

"Gracias, vayámonos lo mas rápido posible"

Se despidieron y emprendieron el camino al hospital, no sin antes decirles Ikki, Shun, Shiru y Kiki, que dejaran descansar a saori

* * *

"¿Es aquí?"

"Según la tarjeta es aquí"

"Bueno entremos" – fue la respuesta de Marin acompañada de una actitud decidida

* * *

Luego de comprobar que eran parte de las personas que podían visitar a Seiya, los guaruras de Seika los condujeron hasta un despacho muy similar a la oficina donde Seika y Saori tuvieron su discusión, tardo algo de tiempo pero por fin se presento la heredera de los Masaki

"Disculpen la tardanza estaba arreglando asuntos del trabajo, el que este aquí con mi hermano, no me permite descuidar los negocios familiares" – dijo Seika, ella portaba un bonito traje sastre, y su computadora portátil

Hyoga y Marin contestaron de manera amable el saludo de Seika

"Te ves mejor si esa horrible mascara, parecías el fantasma de la opera, eres muy bonita para esconder tu rostro, por cierto tengo una agencia de publicidad tu podrías ser la imagen de varios productos"- decía con una sonrisa

"Lamento no tomar tu oferta, he venido personalmente para reclamarte la forma tan vil en que nos mentiste" – la voz de Marin mostraba algo de enfado

"Tu me caes muy bien Marin, ante ti si me disculpo, pero comprende que lo hice para ver como estaba mi hermano, no se como recompensarte, ya que en mis reportes me dicen que tu cuidaste a Seiya como si fuera tu hermano, te agradezco que lo educaras y le enseñaras todos tus conocimientos, en cierta forma gracias por tomar mi lugar como la hermana de Seiya" – esta ultima frase la dijo sujetando las manos de Marin y con lagrimas en los ojos

"¿De verdad es como me dijeron, a mi me parece que a excepción de lo que se hizo pasar por la hija de unas personas humildes a mi nunca me pareció una mala chica" – esto solo eran sus pensamientos, ya que la acción de Seika la había tomado sorpresa

"Marin, para empezar te suplico que aceptes este cheque, es para que empieces una nueva vida, ya que mi mas nuevo reporte ustedes son libres de hacer cualquier cosa con sus vidas" – esta le ofrecía el susodicho cheque

"Todavía nos vigila, que molesta mujer"- Hyoga pensaba

"No lo hago con la intención de comprarte, es solo la recompensa por cuidar al latoso de Seiya, ya que lo que hiciste no tiene precio, si no estas de acuerdo con la cantidad, toma aquí esta un cheque en blanco, pon la cantidad que creas conveniente" – Seika decía mientras elaboraba el nuevo cheque

"No se si aceptar, yo no cuide de Seiya con el afán de ganar algo de tu fortuna, lo hice por que Seiya se parecía a mi hermano Touma que acaba de fallecer recientemente"

Aquí Seika constato uno de sus reportes en donde Marin había pasado un largo tiempo en una tumba

"Lo lamento no sabia que te había ocurrido tal desgracia"

"No te preocupes después de todo yo golpee a tus espías, en esos momentos quería estar sola"

"No te presionare si quieres tomarlo sabes donde encontrarme, y si no mi oferta del empleo sigue en pie, o puedes tomar las 2" – su sonrisa no mostraba malicia, era muy honesta

"De eso podemos hablar otro día, ahora la razón por la que vine es para suplicarte que no alejes a tu Hermano de Saori" – su rostro mostraba angustia

Por su parte Seika al solo oír ese nombre, su gesto cambio por uno de enojo total

"Mira Marin, ese asunto lo trate personalmente con esa bruja ayer, te sugeriría no volver a tocar el tema"

"Pero por favor reconsidéralo, ella es muy importante para tu hermano"

"Hasta que no lo escuche de los labios de Seiya, no cambiare mi decisión" – se cruzo de brazos y cerro sus ojos – "además no he comprobado en mis reportes que lo que dices sea cierto"

"No se como explicarlo pero lo Seiya y Saori es algo especial"

"Mira te sugiero que a esa bruja ni me la menciones, si de verdad a ella le importara mi hermano, pasara lo que pasara ella con su gran _poder y decisión_" – la ironía invadió su tono de voz – "ella hubiese evitado todas la heridas de mi hermano, según la leyenda si ella es Atena ella de proteger a sus caballeros, no solo que ella sea protegida, después de todo ella es mas poderosa

"Esta comprobado, ella nos tenia extremadamente bien vigilados" – el rostro de Hyoga mostraba mucha sorpresa

"No quiero ser grosera pero tengo que volver a lo que estaba haciendo, si quieren pueden visitar a mi hermano, les conseguiré que los dejen verlo, yo no me moveré de este hospital, estoy en una oficina de aquí, así estoy al pendiente de mi hermano, pero como tengo obligaciones por eso uso mi computadora portátil" – el rostro de Seika mostraba mucha seriedad

"Pero aun no nos has dicho nada en lo referente a Saori" – dijo Hyoga alzando algo la voz

"Solo pierden su tiempo, no voy a cambiar de parecer, el que ella este lo mas lejos de Seiya es lo mejor, pero esto no cambia mi postura, ustedes pueden visitarlo cuando gusten"- camina hacia la salida de la oficina, mueve la perilla, con medio cuerpo fuera les dice esto ultimo:

"Díganles a sus amigos que si vienen a hacerme cambiar de opinión, que no me quieten el tiempo, si vienen a eso, será mejor que solo vean a Seiya, no quiero discutir con ninguno de ustedes"

Terminando cerro la puerta dejando a una Marin y un Hyoga algo frustrados, ya que no pudieron hacerla entrar en razón

"Parece que esto fue en vano"

"Tienes razón Hyoga, lo mejor será ir a ver Seiya e irnos de vuelta al santuario" – decía una muy frustrada Marin

* * *

Hyoga ya había visitado a su amigo, ahora era Marin la que estaba dentro de su habitación, habían conseguido permiso del doctor Lahm, pero la notificación de permiso para ver a Seiya se las informo uno de los guaruras de Seika,

Marin solo se limitaba a ver a su pupilo que dormía tranquilamente, no podía creer que le estuviese de nuevo en coma, paso su mano por la cabellera de su hermano, ya que Marin no solo veía a Seiya como un alumno sino que siempre lo vio como su hermano, no podía creer que alguien con la vitalidad de Seiya estuviese en ese estado, después de todo tanta pelea terminaron por ser contra producentes, al fin de cuenta el era un humano que había sobrepasado el poder de los dioses, pero su cuerpo no era mas que el de un simple humano, y este tiene un limite

"Sabes gracioso recupérate pronto aun no te he reprendido por pelearte con mi otro hermano, quiero ver que excusa tienes malvado" – en su linda cara se mezclaba un sonrisa con las lagrimas – "vamos Seiya levántate, necesito de tu alegría en estos momentos tan difíciles, mi hermano acaba de fallecer, esto es muy difícil ya que no tiene mucho tiempo que la persona que amaba murió (Aioria), son dos perdidas en muy poco tiempo" – ahora las lagrimas superaron a la sonrisa

En ese momento entro la enfermera de guardia

"Señorita el tiempo de visita ya termino, por favor salga"

Marin se limpio las lagrimas, obedeció a la enfermera

Ya afuera se encontró con Hyoga, el vio sus ojos irritados, pero prefirió no preguntar el por que, ya sabia la respuesta, ambos salieron del hospital Masaki y se enfilaron hacia el santuario

* * *

Así pasaron los días, todos los caballero visitaron a Seiya, todos lograron hablar con Seika, pero ninguno logro hacerla cambiar de opinión, ni el amble Shun logro el progreso; en cambio Ikki trato de convencerla a su manera, en su visita Ikki provoco otra pelea, esta vez mando a 4 de los guaruras al medico, por que estos buscaron revancha, pese a todo esto y al enojo de Seika esta no le prohibió seguir viendo a su hermano; la visitas de Shiru eran siempre junto con Kiki, este le cayo muy bien a Seika, le recordaba a Seiya cuando era niño; en el caso de Hyoga casi siempre iba con Marin

Todo lo ocurrido se lo relataban a Saori, cualquier detalle, incluso cuando la primer visita de Marin ella vio que Seiya había sonreído un poco, los médicos dijeron que era un avance en la recuperación de Seiya por eso a ella Seika le suplico que no dejase de visitar a su hermano

* * *

Por fin Tatsumi logro junto con los empleados, poner en orden las personas que trabajarían en la fundación Kido, las que se quedarían en el santuario y los que serian independientes, hombres y mujeres todos por igual, fue tardado

Ahora Tatsumi estaba alistando todo para volver a Oriente, no fue muy difícil convencer a Saori, ella decía que tal ves el trabajo la distraería un poco además de atender la fundación de su abuelo, ya el avión estaba listo, pero pese a todo Tatsumi estaba muy triste, ya que al ver a Saori tan triste el pensó que el no estaba cumpliendo con el deber de cuidar a la nieta de su maestro

El mayordomo de los Kido, alistaba sus cosas junto con las de Saori, Hyoga, Shiru, Ikki y Shun irían también de regreso junto con Saori, el pensó que ellos la animarían y así ella no se sentiría tan mal, además el tenia un asunto con ellos.

* * *

Nadie sabia exactamente cuantos días, habían pasado desde la discusión con Seika, todos se disponían a abordar el avión, a excepción de Marin ella se quedaría al pendiente de Seiya, ella les comunicaría cualquier cosa que pasara.

La salida seria a las 10 a.m. todos estaban reunidos, Marin iba al frente de las personas que fueron a despedirlos, parecía que se iba una estrella de cine o un gran cantante, ella fue la encargada de despedirse de Saori y sus amigo a nombre de todas las personas que habían ayudado.

Los caballeros, iban vestidos con su típica vestimenta, su equipaje ya había sido subido al avión; Saori por su parte iba vestida con un vestido color guinda, su cara mostraba felicidad, pero su mirada denotaba que estaba triste, aun así mostró una buena cara a todos, se despidió y subió al avión

"Veo que no sirvió el maquillaje" – pensaba Saori

Los 4 caballeros junto con Kiki se despidieron al igual que Saori, entonces secundaron a su amiga

La puerta se cerró, el piloto alisto todo para emprender el vuelo, se encendieron las turbinas y emprendieron el viaje de regreso a Oriente

Mucha gente extendió su mano a manera de despedida, veían como se alejaba el avión con parte de sus amigos

* * *

Saori decidió sentarse un poco alejada de sus amigos no quería amargarles mas la vida, si ella no era feliz no tenia por que amargarlos, por fin podía pensar con un poco de sensatez, el paso del tiempo la había calmado

Como Saori les dijo que la dejaran sola los caballeros decidieron animarse un poco;

Shun e Ikki iban platicando a ellos siempre les gustaba platicar de lo que les pasaba, Ikki estaba muy interesado acerca de la salud de su hermano, si algo le paso, ya que tenia desde antes de la pelea con Hades que no sabia nada de su hermano, pero este recuerdo trajo malos recuerdo y el semblante de Ikki cambio

"¿Que te pasa hermano?" –preguntaba Shun

"Solo un mal recuerdo, no te preocupes" – se limito a responder, inmediatamente abrazo a su pequeño hermano

"Es bueno que ahora ya no tenemos que pelear, sabes que odio la violencia" – Shun le dirige una calida mirada a su hermano mayor – "Ikki, por favor, ya no desaparezcas tanto tiempo, ya hemos estado mucho tiempo separados, quiero que estemos mas tiempo juntos"

"Te lo prometo Shun, ya no me alejare, siempre estaré a tu lado" – la mirada de Ikki también tenia mucha ternura, después de todo quería a su hermano+

Ambos hermanos iban abrazados, poniéndose al día en lo referente a sus vidas

Unos asientos mas adelante Hyoga, Shiru y Kiki iban platicando algo contentos, ya que este ultimo iba haciendo bastantes bromas para levantarle el animo

"Bueno niño travieso¿terminaste de reparar las armaduras?" – pregunto Hyoga

"Desde hace tiempo, están guardadas en el santuario, también repare las de ustedes, quedaron muy bien"

"Gracias diablillo" – dijo Hyoga

"Por cierto ustedes dos ¿Qué planean hacer ahora que regresemos al Oriente¿acaso no piensas volver a cinco picos en Rozan Shiru, si no tengo mala memoria no has visto a Shunrei desde la pelea contra Hades, y tu Hyoga ¿no vas a volver Siberia?

Así podrías ir a ver Fleer, ya que no recorrerías mucha distancia"

Ambos caballeros se sonrojaron visiblemente, lo que provoco las burlas de Kiki, por consecuencia Hyoga y Shiru lo sujetaron para hacerle pagar sus bromas, se rieron un buen rato, no recordaban desde cuando se habían divertido entre amigos como lo hacen las personas normales

"Después de que lleguemos, Tatsumi nos dijo que tenia un asunto con nosotros, en cuanto lo resolvamos volveremos a Rozan, y tu vendrás conmigo pequeño bribón, después de todo tenemos que ir por las pertenencias de Mu a Yamiel, y clausurar su antigua vivienda"

"De acuerdo, tienes razón, pero no me digas que no estas feliz de ver a Shunrei"

"Eso es lo que mas anhelo"

"Yo volveré a Siberia, tengo que ir a ver a mi mama y mi maestro, y si me da algo de tiempo iré a Asgard" – decía Hyoga con la cara algo roja

"Ya admítelo Hyoga te gusta Fleer"

Por este comentario Kiki se gano una buena llave por parte del caballero de pelo rubio

Ambas escenas conmovieron a Saori, sus amigos eran muy humanos, esto la hizo sentirse un poco mejor, pero no dejaba de pensar como seria este viaje de regreso si Seiya estuviese con ellos, un agradable pensamiento invadió su mente:

**Pensamiento**:

Ella venia sentada junto con Seiya, ambos platicaban de sus recuerdos, de los años que no se vieron, de cosas triviales, enmarcado por las bromas y el sentido del humor de Seiya; como el viaje era largo el sueño la vencía, sin darse cuenta ella terminaba cayendo en el hombro de Seiya, ella se sentía feliz iba junto al hombre que amaba, pero lo siguiente la hacia mas feliz, Seiya la abrazaba, y le daba un ligero beso en los labios, mientras susurraba:

"Dulces sueños mi princesa"

Y así continuaron abrazados todo el trayecto, mientras Seiya observaba por la ventanilla, viendo el paisaje, esto la hacia sentirse feliz por salvar al mundo y estar con la mujer que amaba

**Fin del pensamiento**

Esto la hizo sentir una corta felicidad, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, aun cuando pensó que ya había derramado todas sus lágrimas

Por el alta voz del avión se les informo que iban a proyectar una película, los muchachos se alegraron, pero no a Saori, por su intercomunicador le dijo mando llamar a la azafata

Una vez que esta llego Saori le pidió una almohada, y le solicito que en sus audífonos no pusieran el audio de la película, le dijo que mejor en sus audífonos pusieran música, la azafata acato las ordenes y se retiro

Saori reclino su asiento al grado en que su vista no percibiera la imagen de la película, tomo sus audífonos y comenzó a oír la canción que se tocaba, era una canción vieja, parecía de rock pero sonaba bien

_Talk to me softly  
There´s something in your eyes  
Don´t hang your head in sorrow  
And please don´t cry  
I know how you feel inside I´ve  
I´ve been there before  
Somethin´s changin´ inside you  
And don´t you know_

La canción era muy vieja, pero le pareció muy linda, la letra le pereció muy acorde a lo que había vivido unos días antes

_Don't you cry tonight  
I still love you baby  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight_

_Give me a whisper  
And give me a sigh  
Give me a kiss before you  
tell me goodbye  
Don't you take it so hard now  
And please don't take it so bad  
I'll still be thinkin' of you  
And the times we had...baby_

_And don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight_

Por un momento volvió a su mente el recuerdo de su pensamiento que había tenido hace unos momentos, y ella pensaba que mientras iba dormida al lado de Seiya el le iba cantando esta linda canción, por que ahora ellos podían estar juntos, algo le decía que no debía darse por vencida, en el momento en que Seiya despertara el haría entrar en razón a Seika, tendría que enfocar sus energías en no deprimirse, y ayudar a la gente que beneficiaba su fundación.

_And please remember that I never lied  
And please remember  
how I felt inside now honey  
You gotta make it your own way  
But you'll be alright now sugar  
You'll feel better tomorrow  
Come the morning light now baby_

_And don't you cry tonight  
An don't you cry tonight  
An don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry  
Don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry tonight  
Baby maybe someday  
Don't you cry  
Don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry  
Tonight _

Pero no solo ese lindo pensamiento estaba en su mente, ya que por alguna razón esa canción la motivo a estar tranquila, e hizo lo que una parte decía que era mirar al cielo, esta canción le dio confianza, y tal ves a no estaría alegre por completo, por la falta de su amado, pero a modo de promesa y como dice la canción, ya no lloraría ya que a Seiya no e gustaría verla con sus ojos irritados.

Pidió a la azafata que repitiera la canción un par de veces mas, después le solicito quien era el intérprete de la canción, para que al volver a Tokio ella comprara ese disco, ya que esa canción aparte de bonita por el ritmo de Rock le había cambiado en forma considerable su ánimo

Después de oír esa canción decidió acercarse a sus amigos, estos estaban felices de ver a Saori con una mejor cara, a ellos se les hizo conveniente no preguntar el por que su mejoría en su estado de animo, se limitaron a hablar con ella y a hacer mas ameno el viaje

Así el tiempo se hizo mas corto, al igual que el viaje, sin darse cuenta ya estaban en Oriente

* * *

Tal y como se lo había propuesto Saori enfoco sus energías en su fundación y hacer el bien a sus semejantes, después de descansar fue a sus oficinas centrales de la fundación, por el tiempo que había estado en Grecia había trabajo atrasado, Tatsumi hizo un buen trabajo, pero había asuntos personales que requerían de su aprobación.

Al llegar a sus oficinas fue recibida con flores y regalos de todos los empleados, incluso con música, todos estaban felices,

Luego de unas palabras de agradecimiento, Saori se dirigió su oficina, al entrar vio una gran pila de papeles, casi palideció ante semejante cantidad de trabajo

"Ah, no me debo de ausentar otra ves, si no voy a tener que cambiar mi domicilio a aquí para poder terminar esto" – suspiraba con resignación

* * *

Tatsumi llamo a los 4 caballeros y a Kiki al estudio de la señorita de Saori, todos llegaron puntuales, Tatsumi estaba sentado tras el escritorio, sobre este estaban unos papeles

"Bueno Amigos, primero les doy las gracias a nombre de mi maestro por proteger a Saori todo este tiempo, sin ustedes ella no estaría viva, cumplieron con la misión que se les encomendó" – mostraba gran felicidad

"No tienes por que darnos las gracias, entendemos que era nuestro deber, pero principalmente lo hacíamos por que Saori es nuestra amiga" – Shun fue el que contesto

"La señorita Saori ya se fue a la oficina, llegara tarde por el trabajo acumulado, pero lo que no entiendo ¿es como mejoro su estado de animo en el trayecto hasta aquí?"

"Será por que todo el viaje te la pasaste dormidote" – contesto a manera de broma Hyoga

Tatsumi tenia una cómica cara de enojado

"Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos, no nos lo quiso decir" – dijo Shun

Todos seguían riéndose de la cara de Tatsumi

"Bueno, después de burlarse de mi expresión, les informare el por que los reuní a todos aquí" – abre una de las carpetas del escritorio y le da lectura:

"Por medio de este documento, hago constar que a los jóvenes que sobrevivan después de cumplir la misión de proteger a Atena, a cada uno se le entregue la cantidad de 75 millones de dólares, para que puedan vivir de manera cómoda, esto es insignificante debido a lo que sufrirán"

Todos están perplejos el señor Kido le había dejado una fortuna a cada uno de ellos

"Esta es la voluntad del señor Kido, pero en una cláusula indica que solo se entregara si el muchacho se convertía en caballero, y como solo 10 de los 20 que fueron enviados a entrenar lo son, la parte que le correspondía a ellos, será dividida en 50 para los que se convirtieron y el 50 será donado para causas nobles, es decir a cada uno le corresponden 37.5 millones mas"

Si ante la cantidad anterior los muchachos estaban anonadados ahora estaban como estatuas:

"Esta es la voluntad de mi maestro, este dinero es para que puedan vivir sin problema, ya ustedes decidirán que hacer con el dinero, por favor firmen esto, aquí están todos los documentos, con esto ahora podrán hacer uso del dinero"

"Tatsumi no crees que es mucho dinero, no sabemos que hacer con el "fue lo que dijo Shun

"Pueden pedirle ayuda a Saori para que les diga como invertirlo, o pueden irse y gastarlo, por favor firmen"

Aunque incrédulos, firmaron todos y Tatsumi les siguió explicando

"El Señor Mitsumasa dijo que esa cantidad no refleja el valor de lo que para el la vida de Saori, no se preocupen este es un fondo que el hizo en cuanto ustedes partieron, no afecta el patrimonio de Saori"

Ya con esa explicación los nuevos millonarios, sonrieron pero se mantenían en una especie de shock no asimilaban su nueva situación

"Ah, Ikki por cierto al llegar a la mansión encontré esta carta dirigida hacia a ti viene firmada por una niña llamada Helen"

Ikki se sorprendió todavía mas, tomo la carta, la guardo en su pantalón y no dijo nada, pero si le genero dudas

"Bueno es todo, ahora como petición le digo que estén unos días mas para que le hagan compañía a Saori"

Todos asintieron, sus planes de volver a ver personas sentimentalmente esperaría un poco mas

"Felicidades amigos ahora que me van a comprar"

"Lo que tu quieras" – contestaron todos al unísono, Kiki sonreía

Pese a que ahora había mucha felicidad, Ikki tenia en mente la carta que acababa de recibir, e intento escabullirse del despacho

"Ikki ¿A dónde vas?"- dijo Shun

"No te preocupes Shun solo voy al jardín, como te lo prometí nunca te abandonare" – contesto con una ligera sonrisa

Sin mas Ikki salio rumbo al jardín pero Shun tenia preocupación de lo que pudiese decir esa carta

* * *

Ya afuera de la mansión Ikki saco la carta de su pantalón, abrió el sobre y dispuso a leer

"¿Qué le habrá ocurrido a Helen?"

**CONTINUARA…………………**

**NOTAS:**

Ya subí otro capítulo espero que les guste, la rola que le añadí es mi canción predilecta, por si no la conocen es _don´t cry de guns and roses,_ fue mi primer intento de songfic, ahora si el siguiente tendrá romance y lo subiré el sábado o el viernes, depende de cómo me maltrate la fiesta por no reprobar materias

En lo referente al de full metal panic, y tengo el borrador a lápiz pero soy algo lento para escribir, pero ya voy mejorando

En el siguiente contestare sus comentarios

**HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	7. Chapter 8

**CAP. 8 LA ISLA KHAN, UNA MENTIRA DE AMOR**

Como prometí aquí esta el capitulo, a algunas personas ya les di un adelanto de lo que va a tratar, saludos y ando medio crudo, si me falla algo háganmelo notar, ahí les voy:

* * *

Como Ikki estaba en el jardín de la mansión, no se entero de que cuando terminaron la pelea contra Hades, Nachi, Ban y Geki, ya habían recogido su parte del dinero, el primero decidió partir hacia donde nadie sabia, solo se limito a irse, el segundo quería darse un paseo por la sabana africana y el ultimo por un amor dejado en Canadá, esto se les informo Tatsumi, a los 3 caballeros que aun estaban en shock, mientras Kiki, brincaba de felicidad.

* * *

Ikki por su parte seguía intentando abrir la carta recibida de parte de Helen;

"¿Qué será de ella, no he sabido nada de ella desde que partí a pelear a la batalla de las 12 casas¿Quién se hará cargo de ella, aun es muy joven

Por fin pudo con el sobre, extendió el documento y se dispuso a leer en voz alta

"Hola señor caballero, hace mucho tiempo que no le he visto¿Cómo ha estado, espero que bien" – sonrió, ella siempre lo llamaba así – "le escribo por que una vez fui junto a la persona que ahora me cuida al Santuario donde usted me dijo que iba a pelear, al ver que no estaba ya que se había ido a un lugar del norte de Europa, yo pedí alguna dirección para localizarlo, me dieron esta de Japón, si se pregunta por que fui a buscarlo, es por que la persona que me cuida mostró interés en usted, y fuimos directo a Grecia, así que por favor en cuanto tenga tiempo libre por favor, venga a la isla de Khan, **_ella _**esta muy interesado en verlo, y yo también por supuesto, si quiere saber mas venga lo mas pronto posible, con amor y respeto Helen"

Si de por si el hecho de recibir una carta tenia preocupado a Ikki, su contenido lo dejo perplejo, y sembrándole la duda de la misteriosa ella, aun cuando lo escrito parecía normal Ikki seguía muy pensante: "¿Quién será esta mujer, pero parece que no es una mala persona, ya que Helen me lo hubiese dicho

Ikki no noto la repentina llegada de su hermano

"¿Acaso son malas noticias?"

"Solo se trata de una niña a la que conocí después de pelea en que se destruyo la isla de la reina muerte, era la nieta del anciano mas sabio de la isla, me pide que vaya a la isla de Khan"

Shun, al oír que su hermano planeaba irse mostró cierta tristeza

"¿Planeas dejarme solo otra vez?"

"No hermano, solo quiero ir a dar un vistazo a la gente de ese lugar, es que cuando me fui no pude agradecerles su hospitalidad"- Ikki no dejaba de ver la carta

"Quiero ir contigo"

"No, será mejor si voy yo solo, podría tratarse de una trampa", - decía Ikki con la intención de disuadir a su hermano

"Pero hermano ¿y tu promesa?" – ahora Shun se mostraba molesto

Ikki camino hacia su hermano, lo abrazo y le dijo: "No te enojes Shun, pero en esto tengo un presentimiento, y algo me dice que tengo que hacerlo solo" – acariciaba el cabello de Shun

Pese a su enojo, gracias a lo afectuoso de Ikki, Shun accedió a que su hermano se fuera solo, no sin ante hacerle jurar algo mas

"Ikki prométeme que volverás bien y no harás ninguna locura"

"De acuerdo Shun, y tu hazme el favor de buscar a esta chica¿Cómo de llama, ah si June"

Este se sonrojo por el comentario de Ikki¿acaso este sabia algo?

"¿Cómo sabes tu de ella?"

"Cuando estuve un rato por el santuario, eso me dijo Marin, creo que fue poco antes de la pelea de Asgard, me la encontré y me dijo que esta chica estaba interesada en saber como seguías"

"Ah bueno y no te dijo ¿donde esta ella?"

"Creo que ahora trabaja en el orfanato¿por que no le preguntas a Tatsumi?"

"Creo que es buena idea"

Sin tocar otra vez lo de la carta ambos hermanos se dispusieron a seguir platicando

* * *

Esa misma tarde Ikki fue a visitar a Saori, pese a la cantidad de trabajo ella lo recibió, al llegar a las oficinas de la fundación todas las empleadas estaban muy interesadas en el recién llegado, pese a su aspecto rudo y solitario a todas las mujeres les gusta un rebelde

"¿Son así todas tus empleadas, hasta me dieron sus teléfonos"

"No les hagas caso, son así con todos los nuevos, por lo que veo no recuerdan tu incidente del torneo galáctico" – contestaba una sonriente Saori, pero su mirada seguía sin brillo

"Entonces te vas a la isla de Khan, solo ten cuidado, no hagas ninguna locura, si algo ocurre, llámanos, pasa a la mansión Tatsumi quedo de darte un teléfono móvil, así nos comunicaremos"

"Te lo agradezco, me iré en 2 días, y cuando vuelva quiero que te animes ya no quiero verte así "– decía un Ikki sonriente

"Vaya no es común verte tan animado"

"Es que siento un extraño presentimiento, y creo que es positivo, por cierto y me voy, veo que estas algo ocupada" –Ikki se incorpora y se dirige a la puerta

"Gracias por tu visita, los veré en la cena"

Al abrir la puerta, varias de las empleadas de Saori cayeron dentro de la oficina de Saori, estaban tan interesadas en Ikki que estaban oyendo la platica con Saori, tanto Ikki como Saori solo se rieron por la escena tan chusca.

* * *

Como Saori le informo Tatsumi le proporciona un teléfono celular a Ikki y al resto de los caballeros también les dieron uno, hasta Kiki consiguió nuevo móvil;

La noche llego rápido, como Saori les dijo, ella llego para la cena, la cena fue muy amena todos platicaban, durante la misma Saori fue informada de la nueva situación de los caballeros, se alegro por ellos; Saori les daba informes en que invertir su dinero

Hyoga pensaba ayudar a la gente de Siberia, le agradaba la idea de tener barcos pesqueros, así daría empleo a sus amigos; Shiru también pensaba ayudar a la gente que conoció en China, pero el tenia una idea en especifico en mente, Shun pensaba en varias cosas, las ideas de Saori eran geniales, pero lo que si estaba decidido era que lo iba a hacer en sociedad con Ikki. No cabe duda Saori era una genio financiera

* * *

Al día siguiente todos salieron a pasear por separado, Shun e Ikki fueron a ver las tumbas de sus padres, Shiru fue con Kiki a ver que compraban, y a Hyoga fue a al zoológico le encantaba ir a ver los osos polares

Los hermanos, pasaron el día juntos, fueron a comer, dieron una larga caminata por la playa, ya cerca del ocaso fueron al bosque donde entrenaban juntos, aquí decidieron conversar:

"Veo este bosque y aun pienso que somos niños, no lo crees Ikki"

"Es verdad, me da algo de nostalgia, lastima que el árbol que tenia las marcas de los puños fue derribado por el cisne negro"

Shun solo asintió, el que Ikki se marcharía mañana aun lo tenia algo triste

"Vamos anímate solo voy a ver a un niña, es como si fueras a ver a Kiki"

Shun sonrió, miro a su hermano con una sonrisa, al verlo tan animado su preocupación desapareció

"¿Por cierto si le preguntaste a Tatsumi por June?"

"Si, ella esta trabajando el orfanato, mañana la veré en cuanto te vayas"

"Que bueno Shun, ah por cierto cambiando un poco de tema, ten toma, te las mandan unas empleadas de la fundación, dicen que son de tu club de fans"

"Son fotos con números telefónicos"

"Si dicen que como ya no hubo torneo, estaban un poco decepcionada por que no sabían nada de ti, pero como averiguaron que soy tu hermano, me dijeron que te las diera"

"Son demasiadas"

"Y eso que ya aparte las que eran para mi, estas me las dieron que por que prefieren a los de aspecto rudo"

Ambos hermanos se comenzaron a reír, pesa al tiempo todavía la gente los recordaba.

* * *

Ikki decidió ir en vuelo comercial, pese a la insistencia de Saori por que usara el avión de la fundación, de ahí tomaría un barco para llegar la isla

Todos fueron a despedirlo, hasta Saori fue pese a su trabajo, Shun fue el de la despedida mas emotiva incluso Ikki también lloro,

"Ya hermano volveré pronto, en tanto tu deberías ir con June"

"Te deseo buen viaje Ikki" – Decía Shiru mientras estrechaba la mano del Fénix

"Gracias amigo, y deberías irte a China Shunrei debe extrañarte"

Shiru asintió con la cara ligeramente roja

Hyoga se acerco y también despidió a su amigo – "buena suerte, te esperaremos"

"Te doy el mismo consejo, tu ve a Asgard" – al igual que Shiru, Hyoga se sonrojo

Siguieron Kiki y Tatsumi, al primero le recomendó, que no desfalcara a Shiru, lo dijo por que un día antes le compro cualquier cantidad de cosas, y con Tatsumi lo abrazo pese a sus diferencias ya se llevaban bien; por ultimo fue Saori, ella le dio un gran abrazo de despedida:

"Aunque, la isla esta relativamente cerca de Grecia te prometo que no iré a pelearme con la hermano de Seiya"

Saori tenso un poco el rostro, pero no quito su sonrisa ella prometió no estar triste, sin mas Ikki subió al avión y emprendió el viaje

* * *

El viaje era algo largo Ikki había salido temprano de Japón, llego al aeropuerto de Atenas, de ahí tomo un taxi que lo llevo al puerto marítimo, se informo de la hora de salida del barco para la isla de Khan, salía a las 3 la tarde, y el recorrido era de media hora hasta la isla, como aun faltaba algo de tiempo, decidió comer algo e informar que había llegado bien, por primera ves el celular le era útil.

* * *

Ikki iba en la cubierta, miraba el mar, además de ver a la gente que iba en el barco, le pareció extraño ver el tipo de gente que iba en ese barco, la gente que al parecer iba a esa isla eran turistas y la gente que vivía en esa isla parecía que su nivel de vida era mejor, antes la gente era mas humilde, parecía que la gente había mejorado su nivel de vida, además por lo que escucho esa isla ahora era un buen lugar para vacacionar

Ikki también había llamado a Helen desde el puerto a un número que venia junto con la carta, esto era otra cosa que le pareció rara por que en esa isla no tenían ese servicio,

Helen por su parte sonó muy feliz y extasiada por que por fin Ikki había regresado a la isla, ella quedo de estar ahí para recibirlo, por su parte iba muy tranquilo, pese a que cualquier persona estaría nerviosa el estaba muy relajado, fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando vio la isla, no podía creer lo que veía.

* * *

Ikki estaba con la boca abierta, la isla estaba muy cambiada, había una gran cantidad de gente, sobre todo turistas, la aldea ahora era mas grande parecía mas una pequeña ciudad, incluso había hoteles, las principales atracciones eran visitas al volcán, donde Ikki entro para sanar sus heridas, después de que salio el volcán se volvió inactivo, lo que llamo mas su atención fue que ese lugar antes mostraba casi nula vegetación, ahora había gran cantidad de plantas y sobre todo flores; pese a que todo había mejorado el noto que la gente de ese lugar no había dejado de ser amable, de pronto Ikki al intentar seguir recorriendo parte de la aldea fue abruptamente llamado por una voz femenina

"Señor caballero, aquí, aquí"

Ikki la vio, y camino hasta donde ella se encontraba

"Cuanto tiempo, te vez muy bien veo que no te ha ido mal con la persona que ahora te cuida, por cierto ¿puedes decirme quien es esa persona?"

Helen alagada por el comentario, sonríe y abraza a Ikki, este le corresponde el abrazo

"Estoy muy contenta de verlo, no lo he visto desde que se fue a pelear a las 12 casas en Grecia, y en lo que respecta a la persona que me cuida ella lo esta esperando, ella no vino por que quería preparar todo para cuando usted llegara" – de la felicidad de verlo, del rostro de Helen escaparon unas lagrimas

"No llores, pero ¿Por qué tanto misterio, al menos dime su nombre, o como es físicamente, dime algo por favor"

"Lo siento señor caballero, pero ella me hizo prometerle que no le diría su nombre, ella se lo dirá personalmente, y todas sus dudas serán despejadas" – decía una contenta niña, esta cara divertía a Ikki

"Bueno no haré mas preguntas, pero por lo menos en el camino me dirás el por que esta isla ha cambiado tanto"

"Claro señor, pero le adelanto que la persona que me cuida tiene mucho que ver en el cambio de la isla, y no insista en lo de su nombre"

* * *

Al caminar por el poblado de la isla, mucha gente lo reconoció, les parecía asombroso que el caballero del fénix estuviese con vida, los niños se le acercaban, ellos no le mostraban ningún miedo:

"¿Usted es el caballero que nos salvo de esos asesinos y de los soldados?" – preguntaba una pequeña niña mientras esta lo abrazaba por las piernas

Ikki solo sonreía ante tal muestra de afecto mientras le acaricia la cabeza, de pronto una señora se les acerca y les obsequia una canasta con frutas, Ikki agradece este gesto, y así se les acercaron muchas personas para mostrarle su gratitud, de todo les dieron, comida, vino, ropa hasta un perro les ofrecieron pero lo rechazaron con el pretexto de que la persona encargada de Helen no le dejaba tenerlo, con tantas felicitaciones y regalos Ikki y Helen se dispusieron a seguir su camino

"Vaya señor caballero es usted muy querido, y eso que decían que usted era muy enojon" – decía una divertida Helen

"Solo exageran¿oye falta mucho?"

"No ya estamos cerca, es esa casa de ahí"

Ikki le pareció una casa bonita y se sentía un ambiente muy tranquilo y familiar, a Ikki le traía recuerdos de su casa cuando todavía Vivian sus padres, y aunque nunca lo expresaba, su sueño era vivir en una casa similar y tener familia, pero la persona que el amaba ya estaba muerta, y la otra persona que mostró interés en el (Pandora) también había muerto, por esto el semblante de Ikki mostró algo de tristeza pero la oculto rápido para que Helen no lo notara

* * *

Después de dejar las cosas sobre una mesa Ikki se dispuso a descansar un poco en la sala, si la casa era bonita por fuera, el interior de la casa era muy lindo, en la decoración sobresalían las flores, había muchos en diverso floreros, una casa acogedora; Ikki al momento de cruzar la puerta percibió un aroma de comida excelente, y ya sentado el aroma le pareció mas exquisito, pero no vio a nadie, Helen había subido parte de las cosas que les dieron a su cuarto, esta bajo y vio a Ikki sentado

"Parece que ella no esta, pero por el aroma creo que esta en la cocina, voy a buscarla"

"Bueno aquí las espero, y al fin veremos quien es la persona misteriosa"- decía Ikki mientras veía el jardín de la casa por la ventana, ya que no lo vio por que las cosa les estorbaban mucho – "también aquí hay muchas flores pero sobre todo blancas"

* * *

Al entrar a la cocina Helen vio que había comida sobre la estufa pero no había nada todavía cocinándose, ya todo estaba listo, vio los platillos y los probo todos, parecía que ella se había esforzado al máximo, pero no vio a nadie, entonces vio que sobre la mesa había una nota la cual decía:

"Helen salí por que me llamaron de los invernaderos, si deseas ven o si espérenme no tardo"

Al ver que no estaba regreso con Ikki

* * *

"Así que ella salio" – decía un ligeramente decepcionado Ikki

"Es raro, ella estaba muy contenta y sobre todo nerviosa por que sabia que tu vendrías hoy" – la preocupación en Helen era también evidente

Este comentario puso a pensar a Ikki, por sus deducciones se trataba de una mujer, pero a su mente no venia ninguna, ya que por lo regular el no hablaba con muchas, por lo regular el estaba solo y ahora esto era de verdad era raro si tanto lo esperaba por que salio

"Señor caballero ¿Por qué no vamos a buscarla y se donde están los invernaderos?"

Ikki solo asintió y salieron de la casa

* * *

Llegaron rápido a los invernaderos, en la entrada el vigilante le informo donde estaba la persona que buscaban, se dirigieron hacia ese lugar, pero en le trayecto Ikki se detuvo en un jardín de flores al aire libre, esto le traía buenos recuerdos, Helen noto que Ikki se había quedado viendo las flores, por lo que ella fue a buscar a la persona que buscaban

Ikki estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no vio que Helen ya no estaba;

"Si la casa me traía buenos, este lugar es el doble de precioso, se parece al jardín de flores donde vi por ultima vez a Esmeralda" – pensaba en voz alta, pero se entristeció al recordar ese nombre

* * *

"Por fin te encontré¿Por qué te saliste de la casa?" – decía una Helen casi sin aliento

"De verdad lo lamento, solo vine por unos asuntos de unas flores¿y donde esta Ikki?"

"El se quedo viendo tu jardín principal que esta cerca de la entrada"

"Perfecto" – pensaba la muchacha

* * *

Ikki estaba tan metido en sus recuerdos que no sintió a dos presencias que se le acercaron, este no volteo solo seguía viendo el jardín, pero no volteo pese a que Helen le tomo el brazo, a el solo le importaban los recuerdos que tenia de su pasado en la isla de la reina muerte, como lo que le platicaba Esmeralda en lo referente a que a ella no le gustaba que la gente se matara unos a otros, en eso le recordaba a Shun, el planeaba que después de pasar por las penalidades de las batallas, el volvería a esa isla por ella para ser felices, pero el día que iba a proponérselo ella murió a manos de su maestro, por lo que su semblante se entristeció pero no lo mostró al sentir el contacto de la niña

"Señor caballero ella es la persona de la que le hablado, ella me ha cuidado, y en parte ha ayudado a la gente del pueblo"

"Ah, mucho gusto, quiero darle las gracias por cuidar de esta niña ya que ella ya no tiene familia…." –Ikki no pudo terminar con el resto de su comentario se quedo como estatua y mudo al ver a la persona que estaba detrás de Helen

La muchacha de cabellera rubia, veía a Ikki con una mueca de felicidad, pero no se animaba a acercase al ver la cara de este, después de tanto tiempo el no había cambiado, por el contrario le parecía mas atractivo, era mas alto por lo que recordaba apenas el le ganaba por poca estatura pero ahora el era mas alto, su mirada era la misma de hace 2 años, lo que la mantuvo con esperanza era volver a verlo

"Ha pasado tiempo, Ikki"- dijo. Después se hizo un tenso silencio

Por su parte Ikki no decía nada si siquiera podía mover un músculo, si mal no recordaba la persona que tenia en frente estaba muerta, el pensó que era un fantasma

"Pero esto es un error tu moriste hace casi 2 años en la isla de reina muerte¿o a caso esto es una broma, tu no puedes ser Esmeralda, Helen ¿De que se trata esto?"- por fin Ikki pudo hablar y moverse después de la gran impresión

"Señor caballero ella es de verdad…." – decía Helen pero fue interrumpida por la mujer de cabellera rubia

"Es normal que tu creas que yo morí hace casi 2 años, pero por favor Ikki créeme no soy un fantasma, ni una impostora déjame explicarte"

"Eso seria lo correcto, soy todo oídos"

"Bueno creo que comenzare, te diré por que creíste que yo morí hace 2 años"

_**Flash Back**_

_Isla de la reina muerte en el quinto año de entrenamiento de Ikki:_

Esmeralda había terminado de llevar la cena de Ikki a su cuarto, cuando regreso vio a su padre sentado en la mesa del comedor, este ya no llevaba su mascara, se la logro quitar y por un momento el tenia la expresión de antes de que se pusiera esa mascara, por eso Esmeralda se acerco con confianza a su padre, el vio que para quitarse esa mascara las manos de su padre mostraban algo de sangre, por eso ella corrió por unas vendas, ella curaba las heridas mientras su padre decía:

"Hija hay algo que quiero pedirte"- decía con una gran amabilidad en su voz lo cual hizo que Esmeralda lo observara con atención – "quiero que te vayas de esta isla, no quiero que algo te pase por mi culpa, la maldición de la mascara es muy poderosa, y hoy me la pude quitar con mucho esfuerzo por eso quiero que te marches, iras a vivir con la hermana de tu madre, ella esta de acuerdo en que te vayas con ella"

"Pero¿Por qué me pides eso padre, yo no quiero dejarte a ti ni a Ikki" – contestaba una desconcertada Esmeralda

"Se lo que sientes por ese chico, yo no me opongo, por eso si te vas será lo mejor, el tiene una misión como caballero, no debes de ser un obstáculo, si sus enemigos saben sobre ti serás su punto débil, además por esa mascara podría hacer algo de lo que me pudiera arrepentir"

"Papa yo no me quiero ir" – la angustia aumentaba

"Es lo mejor, no discutas, saldrás inmediatamente uno de los caballeros te llevara a un barco que te esta esperando, te llevara a la isla donde esta tu tía ella te esta esperando, ya hable con ella" – Esmeralda lloraba, por lo que ella no se espero que su padre la abrazara – "no llores mi pequeña, a tu madre no le gustaría verte triste"

"Padre, pero ¿Qué te va a pasar¿Por qué esto tan de repente, además no se si Ikki estará bien" – seguía llorando

"Descuida Ikki nunca morirá, si el se convierte en el fénix el nunca morirá y cuando el cumpla con su misión el volverá por ti yo le diré donde estarás" – decía mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija

"Esta bien padre haré lo que me pides" – decía con una leve sonrisa

Sin mas Esmeralda fue a su habitación, no tardo en recoger su cosas, al salir ella vio al caballero que la llevaría al barco, después se despidió de su padre, este le dio un beso en la mejilla, a Esmeralda le gusto el gesto de su padre pero había algo en la mirada de su padre que la tenia preocupada, pero no hizo comentario ella lo abrazo una vez mas y se fue al barco

El padre de Esmeralda veía como su hija se alejaba en la oscuridad de la noche, sabia que seria la última vez que la vería, ya que no le contó su plan, este lo meditaba en voz alta:

"Hija discúlpame, pero desde que me pusieron esta mascara no he hecho mas que atrocidades, solo he matado a inocentes, ahora uno de mis hombres ya puso el sedante en la comida que le llevaste a Ikki, ahora el esta profundamente dormido, ahora iré a su cuarto y podré usar mi mejor técnica de ilusión, esta funciona horas después de que despierte, será para que despiertes tu odio y no tengas consideración en matarme" – suspira – "se que la ilusión que usare es demasiado vil, aparentar la muerte de propia hija, pero es lo mejor que mi hija no vea mi muerte a manos de la persona que ella ama es lo mejor, además es el un buen castigo por todas las personas que yo mate" – las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pese a que con la mascar el pensó que ya no tenia sentimientos

El miraba las estrellas y ahora si ya no veía la silueta de su hija

"Además se que Ikki te cuidara bien, el te ama desde el día que llego a esta isla, un padre sabe de esas cosas"

Sin mas el se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Ikki a llevar acabo su plan

_**Fin del Flash Back:**_

Después de contar a Ikki el plan de su padre Esmeralda continúo contando lo que le paso a ella:

"Bueno, después de que llegue a la isla el caballero que me llevo el me contó todo lo que paso, de cómo tu mataste a mi padre por estar bajo su mayor ilusión, la ilusión era tan buena que el creyó que en verdad yo estaba muerta ya que la ilusión era muy real, lo que tu enterraste no fu mi cuerpo sino un tronco que mi padre había planeado poner en el lugar donde según el tu me ibas a enterrar, se que esto es cruel, yo no tenia idea del plan de mi padre, el caballero que me llevo me contó todo esto" – las lagrimas seguían saliendo ya tenia rato que brotaban

"Entonces el dolor que viví hace años no fue real y solo era una ilusión de mi maestro" –pensaba Ikki, esta tenía una mano en la cabeza, su expresión no cabía de la sorpresa

"El me llevaba información, me informo del plan de mi padre, llore mucho tiempo después de todo era mi padre, pero tu eras controlado por su ilusión, por lo que se el uso gran parte de su cosmo en esa técnica para que tuvieras esa horrible ilusión" – seguía llorando

"Aun no lo puedo creer" – Ikki solo se limitaba a pensar no decía nada

"Pensé que esto seria menos doloroso, espero que esto salga bien" –pensaba Helen, ella tampoco decía nada, ella ya sabia la historia que contaba Esmeralda

"Yo le pedí que me informara lo que pasaba, me informo de tu cambio de actitud, de cómo fuiste vencido por un tal Seiya, pero que unos meses después tu volviste a la isla de la reina muerte y venciste a todos los caballeros de la isla de la reina muerte, el peleo con un tal caballero de acero, el me informo que ahora tu eras el de antes y te habías aliado con los caballeros de bronce, pero ese día el al volver a la isla murió por que la fue totalmente destruida ya no supe de ti"

"Recuerdo que uno de los caballeros de acero me comento que no había matado al caballero negro por que le pareció una buena persona, hasta le contó la situación del los caballeros de bronce" – Ikki seguía con l mirada y la expresión llena de incredulidad

"Como supe que te habías vuelto malvado pensé en volver pero mi tía me detuvo un y otra vez, hasta cierto punto me empecé a conformar con lo que me decía el caballero que me informaba, por cierto nunca me dijo su nombre, ya con mi tía empecé a trabajar en esto de las flores, ella tiene una gran cantidad de invernaderos, yo cultivo muchas especies de flores, ella me encargo parte de ellos, tenemos muchos por todos lados, de preferencia los hemos puesto en islas como estas para ayudar a las personas de estas islas, este lo teníamos planeado, al llegar vi que esta niña acababa de perder a su abuelo, así que decidí que ella viviría conmigo"

"Es verdad señor caballero, yo le conté que usted nos había salvado de esos soldados y de esos malvados caballeros, y también le dije que ustedes era el caballero del fénix y estaba durmiendo en el volcán para poder reparar su armadura"- por fin Helen hablo con angustia en su voz

"Según lo que me dijo Helen tu acababas de irte, después de instalar los invernaderos, vi que el suelo de esta isla era idóneo para plantar flores, por eso lo de los jardines, después te fuimos a buscarte al santuario, pero ya no estabas, regresamos y pusimos a trabajar los invernaderos, gracias a mi tía y a sus amistades logramos que en pocos meses este lugar mejorara, ella logro que este lugar fuera atractivo para los turistas, por eso esta muy cambiado"

Helen le dio un pañuelo para que Esmeralda limpiara su cara por las lágrimas y prosiguió:

"**Ikki todo esto es muy repentino, se como te sientes, pero créeme nunca te olvide, siempre te he amado y eso me ha mantenido firma hasta hoy"-** aquí Esmeralda mostró mas decisión y alegría en su voz

Ikki no decía nada, simplemente mantenía sus ojos cerrados, metió sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, entonces se dirigió hacia donde estaba el jardín de flores, ahí se mantuvo viendo el mar que se veía perfectamente desde ahí

Helen y Esmeralda lo siguieron, aunque lo llamaban Ikki no volteaba a verlas

"¿Por qué no dice nada señor caballero?"

Por fin Ikki se dio vuelta y se dispuso a hablar:

"Saben, no se como reaccionar en este momento, todo esto es tan repentino" – suspira y cierra los ojos – "pero se como comprobar si todo esto es una mentira, sabes hace tiempo pelee con un tipo que tomaba la forma de la persona amada, así que si esto no es una farsa te pido que tomes esto y me mates, yo no opondré resistencia" – decía mientras le arrojaba una navaja

Esta callo en los pies de Esmeralda

"Si me estas pidiendo que te haga daño, no la haré, yo no dañaría a la persona que mas amo" – brotaban lagrimas de dolor de sus ojos

"Bueno si no lo haces tu yo te matare"

Pero esta reacción de Ikki tenia una razón, lo que origino esta reacción fue el incidente con Leunades en el templo de Poseidón, como vio que ella no reaccionaba el se dispuso a tomar se pose de ataque e invoco a su cosmo, una aura de fuego lo rodeaba, se disponía a atacar, la muchacha rubia no reaccionaba las alas de fénix tenían un objetivo, pero Ikki no contó que Helen se interpusiera en su camino, al verla detuvo su ataque

"Alto señor caballero si quiere hacerle algo a Esmeralda tendrá que matarme a mi primero, que no puede ver la verdad ella es real además ella lo ama se lo ha dicho, ella ha sido como una madre para mi o al menos como una hermana mayor, por ella no he dejado de ir a la escuela, además por ella tengo un gran amor por las flores" – decía Helen con los brazos extendidos protegiendo Esmeralda

El cosmo de Ikki se desvaneció la reacción de la niña lo hizo dudar, pero ¿de verdad ella era la mujer que amaba¿todo era una mentira, el no podía articular una sola palabra la veía pero no lo podía creer, sus manos volvieron a su pantalón el seguía observándolas

"Ikki se que estas muy alterado, pero no haré lo que me pides, si no me crees creo que esta navaja la usare de otra manera" – Esmeralda recoge el arma del piso, la saca de su estuche y la toma y dirige el filo hacia su cuello

Al ver a Esmeralda con la intención de suicidarse Helen grita de horror, cuando el filo esta a punto de tocar su piel Ikki le sujeta la mano, pese a la distancia Ikki uso su velocidad para detenerla, la arrebato la navaja y la arrojo lejos

"¿Por qué ibas a cometer tal estupidez?"

Ella se le quedo viendo, su expresión era de gran preocupación y terror al ver lo rápido que la detuvo, sintió algo de alegría parecía que empezaba a creerle

"Yo tome la decisión de suicidarme, por que vi tu reacción, parecía que no te alegraba que yo estuviese viva por eso pensé que si yo moría tus problemas se acabarían" – apretó sus manos contra su pecho, y las lagrimas seguían brotando de su ojos azules – "tu eres todo lo que tengo y si tu no me quieres cerca de ti no quiero ni siquiera vivir"

Al ver la honestidad en las palabras de Esmeralda, Ikki por fin reacciono, se acerco a ella y la tomo en sus brazos, la abrazo quería constatar que la persona que estaba delante de el era real, la veía de pies a cabeza a excepción de que su cabello era mas largo, su mirada era igual, y no percibía ninguna mala energía, pero ella estaba en shock, la muestra de afecto de Ikki la tomo por sorpresa

"Perdona si fui rudo al principio, pero por lo del incidente que tuve antes con ese tipo, fue muy duro, aunque fue en una fantasía te vi otra vez y tu me apuñalabas, por eso desde ese día cargo conmigo con esta navaja, pese a eso me sentí feliz de verte, ya que la técnica de ilusión que usamos es de lo mejor, incluso las personas quedan muy traumatizadas" – ahora Ikki también lloraba

Con esas palabras Esmeralda por fin correspondió al abrazo, estaba feliz de ver la reacción de Ikki

"Aun no pueda creer que estés viva, se que por lo que me dijiste ese hombre te contó de la ilusión que tu padre me provoco, pero fue muy difícil, sabes cuando supuestamente te enterré, la mitad de mi se fue en esa tumba, tu eras junto con mi hermano lo bueno que tenia, el verte inerte sin vida en mis brazos fue muy duro"

"Ikki perdóname, yo en parte soy culpable de esta situación, nunca tuve total conocimiento del plan de mi padre, y quiero agradecerte por no olvidarme todo este tiempo" – Esmeralda se recargaba en el hombro de Ikki

"Tu recuerdo fue lo que me motivo a nunca rendirme, sabea yo decía que los sentimientos nos hacían débiles, por eso ese sujeto venció a 2 de mis amigos y a mi hermano, pero también los sentimientos nos hacen fuertes, nunca te olvide siempre que veía las flores me recordaban tu rostro, también ahora podré cumplir mi promesa de que tu conozcas la nieve, ya que la ultima vez que vi la isla tu jardín ya no estaba"

Una sonrisa se dibujo entre las lagrimas de su lindo rostro, pero ella se soltó del abrazo de Ikki se limpio las lagrimas, y le dio la espalda, esto sorprendió a Ikki

"Bueno con que tu perdones es mas que suficiente, bueno yo me voy, puedes quedarte con Helen, te la encargo, cuídala bien" – como estaba de espalda Helen e Ikki no vieron su rostro triste – "después de todo lo que ha pasado es triste que no me haya dicho que me ama ni una sola vez, para el solo soy importante, pero no se cuanto, debo parecer una niña pero me gustaría oírlo" – estos eran sus pensamientos, ella se retiraba dejando a Helen y a Ikki perplejos

Al ver que se alejaba, Ikki reacciono, algo en su interior le decía que no la quería perder nuevamente, camino hasta ella, cuando la alcanzo la tomo por el brazo, después de la cintura, y sin mas le planto un apasionado beso, la beso con intensidad, recorría cada fragmento de sus labios, era algo que siempre quiso hacer, pero nunca había tenido el valor, ya con esto comprobó que la persona que mas amaba estaba viva y en ese beso puso su amor contenido además de toda su felicidad

Lo único que los separo fue la falta de oxigeno, ella lo mira casi sin aliento y le pregunto

"¿A que se debió esto?"

Ikki la tenia sujeta por la cintura, mientras le sonreía

"Fue algo que siempre quise hacer, la razón fue por que yo Ikki te amo a ti Esmeralda, y ahora si puedo protegerte, nunca dejare que nadie te aleje de mi, ni que nadie te lastime, el verte muerta en mis brazos es algo que nunca quiero ver, y lo diré las veces que sean necesarias, te amo, te necesito a mi lado, por fin creo que la felicidad existe"

Ante tales palabras, las lagrimas aumentaron pero estas eran de felicidad, con esto puso sus brazos alrededor de Ikki, aun no podía creer que el no la odiara por que ella nunca le dijo que estaba viva,

"No llores mi linda flor" – decía mientras con su mano limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos azules, el verla tan cerca, ver de nuevo su rostro, el no creía que podría ser feliz, ahora podría decir que por fin la vida no era cruel con el

Pero vio que el rostro de Esmeralda se puso serio, se preguntaba que le pasaba

"¿Qué te pasa Esmeralda?"

"Sabes siempre pensé que el primer beso que alguien me diera fuese algo mas romántico, pero este lleno de pasión me gusto, y no me gusto que me lo dieras por sorpresa" – tenia una sonrisa de estar indignada

Ikki comenzó a reír ligeramente, pensó que a ella le pasaba otra cosa

"Eso puede arreglarse" – decía Ikki

El caballero del Fénix se acercaba de nuevo a los labios de Esmeralda, ahora el beso fue muy tranquilo y lleno de amor, recorría primero el labio superior de ella, lo recorría con delicadeza, disfrutando cada centímetro de la piel de los ricos labios, el beso por ser tranquilo y pausado duro bastante, perdieron la noción de tiempo y espacio en ese momento solo existían ellos 2, como la discusión entre ellos duro algo de tiempo, por fin se percataron del lindo atardecer, al separarse después de casi 10 minutos de ese tierno beso ambos veían el atardecer que en esa isla enmarcado por el bello jardín de flores, para ellos era su paraíso, Ikki la tenia tomada por la cintura ella tenia su cabeza en el hombro de el

"Oye besas muy bien¿será que acaso ya has besado a otras?"

"Tu eres la única mujer que he amado, nunca intente engañarte, tu eres la mujer mas importante para mi, tu eres la mujer que he besado primero"

Ambos sonrieron al verse a los ojos, siguieron viendo el atardecer

"Cuando existe amor un beso siempre será perfecto por que pones en el todos tus sentimientos y mas si la persona que besas tiene los mismos sentimientos" – fue lo que dijo Ikki, por un momento se sintió inspirado

La pareja que ahora se volvía a reencontrar estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos y felicidad que se olvidaron de su pequeña acompañante

"Ikki ¿Dónde esta Helen?" – decía una Esmeralda que observaba a todas partes buscando a la susodicha

"Estaba aquí hace solo un momento"

Ambos caminaban juntos tomados de la mano intentando encontrar al pequeña, no la veían por ningún lado, hasta que oyeron unos ruidos en un montón se flores y la vieron ahí acostada en el piso

"El señor caballero beso a Esmeralda se veían tan lindos" – estas palabras las balbuceaba, también vieron que estaba inconciente, se había desmayado

Ambos rieron por la forma tan cómica de la cara de la niña, e Ikki intento despertarla

"Oye Helen despierta" – le daba unas ligeras palmadas en la cara

Por fin se despertó, ella veía que se reían pero no sabia de que

"Discúlpenme pero con las escenas románticas hacen que me emocione y me desmaye" – decía una apenada Helen

Por este comentario las risas de Ikki y esmeralda aumentaron, las de Ikki eran muy grandes algo no visto en el

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" – decía con una graciosa molestia

"Te contaremos cuando lleguemos a la casa" – contesto Esmeralda

Helen felicito a Esmeralda por que ella se veía muy feliz de estar de nuevo con Ikki, ahora la mirada de ambos mostraba el brillo de la felicidad, también abrazo a Ikki, sin mas empezaron el camino de regreso a la casa de Esmeralda

Helen iba cantando muy feliz, un poco atrás Ikki y Esmeralda iba tomados de la mano, iban divertidos con la ocurrencias de la niña parecían 2 padres y su hija

"Ya te dije que te amo" – decía Ikki susurrándole al oído

"Me gusta que lo digas" – contesto muy alegre

"Deberíamos apresurarnos tengo mucha hambre, por lo que olí tu comida huele delicioso, espero que tu gran comida sea la misma, extrañe la comida que tu hacías"

Esmeralda solo sonrió, ella iba muy feliz, por el elogio ella se aferro mas a Ikki

_**CONTINUARA………………**_

**NOTAS:**

Primero disculpas por andar perdido, me fui de vacaciones, y he andado de pachanga en pachanga, ahora prometo actualizar lo mas rápido posible, bueno estas son mis notas

1 si les parece ilógico como reviví a Esmeralda pues perdónenme fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, si lo hice así fue por que ella me gusta mucho y fue lo mas coherente que se me ocurrió basándome en la serie, además a todos los fans del fénix pues como que le iba muy mal y ya se merecía algo de felicidad

2 lo de que el papa de Esmeralda lo engaño con una ilusión, pues tiene lógica, y el lo hizo como modo de suicidio para pagar por lo malo que hizo

3 y decidí involucrar a esta niña que sale como en 2 capítulos del anime, ya que se quedo solita

Bueno eso es todo saludos a Shadir y la Dark Vampire Witch, recomiéndenme con sus amigos, ya los demás saludos, y no me den con una hacha si no les gusto, en los siguientes ya tendrá mas lógica y romance puesto que las parejas de los demás caballeros pues están vivas, y en los siguiente capítulos pondre las letras de mis rolas favoritas por que me gusto el capitulo anterior

Por cierto Astarot mándame un saludo o que ya no infrinjo las reglas, es broma te mando un saludo y a todos mis lectores que tengan buena salud.

**HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	8. Chapter 9

**CAP. 9 ORFANTO, RECUERDOS, LA MASCARA DE AMOR**

Ya volví, gracias por las críticas y comentarios de favor recomiéndeme con sus amigos, acepto cualquier review, bueno pues ahí les voy:

* * *

"Delicioso como siempre, eres mejor que el chef de Saori"- decía Ikki limpiando totalmente el plato de comida 

Una sonrojada Esmeralda, estaba muy alegre por tal elogio

"Gracias¿no quieres mas?"

"No, estoy satisfecho, si como mas reviento"

Esmeralda y Helen rieron al ver a Ikki, les parecía graciosa su expresión, la primera quería estar al día con lo que le pasaba al caballero del fénix, ya le había preguntado, de sus amigos, de las batallas, de cómo era Japón, de su hermano, de Pandora, de Saori, de los incidentes con Seika, pero se intereso principalmente en Shun

"Veo que ya te llevas bien con tu hermano, eres increíble, mira que querer matarlo"

"Eso fue por que, el dolor de perderte, hizo que mis sentimientos mas nobles desaparecieran, pero no solo gracias a Shun, si no también a Seiya y mis amigos, que me hicieron ver que aun había solución, y ahora contigo mi felicidad es realidad"

"Pero ¿como esta, le va bien" – decía Esmeralda, mientras Helen traía un pastel de postre

"El esta bien, pero debe resolver su situación con un chica llamada June, digo el que tenga novia no quiere decir que nos alejaremos, solo me gustaría que el conociera la magia del amor al tener con quien compartir su vida, yo nunca lo dejare solo" – decía un Ikki al borde del infarto al ver el tamaño de rebanada de pastel que le sirvieron

"Si no se lo termina, me voy a enojar, lo cocine para usted",- decía una seria Helen, con una cara de dar miedo

"Ah que hice para merecer este" – Ikki estaba aterrado, sabia que si no lo terminaba, lo pagaría – "espero que Shun haga su mayo esfuerzo y ya ande con June"

Esta era una escena totalmente familiar, sola que el hijo parecía ser Ikki

* * *

_Esta parte empieza desde que Shun e Ikki se despiden en el aeropuerto, y están todos los caballeros, esto es como nota:_

"Bueno pues ya se fue" – Decía un ligeramente triste Kiki

Todos veían despegar el avión, Shiru y Hyoga abrazaban a Shun, pese a que ya no había peleas, Ikki nunca cambiaria a el le gustaba andar solo, pero algo les decía que al volver lo harían cambiar de parecer y hacerlo mas amigable, el celular de Saori sonó, rompiendo el momento emotivo

Saori contesto, la llamada era de la fundación,

"Me voy amigos, el deber llama los espero en la noche, tu Tatsumi ve a la mansión ahí deje unos documentos, por favor llévamelos a las oficinas centrales" – una apresurada Saori se despedía

"Si mi señora"

"Kiki y yo iremos a comprar cosas para Shunrei¿vienes Hyoga?"

"Si los acompaño, yo también llevare cosas para los amigos que tengo en Siberia, tu Shun ¿vienes? "

"No yo volveré junto con Tatsumi a la mansión, necesito que me confirme algo"

Todos se extrañaron por lo que dijo Shun no encontraban, razón para que el no los acompañara, pero Hyoga si descubrió, el por que

"Es verdad, Ikki menciono algo de June, si mal no recuerdo ella era la chica que llevabas en brazos poco antes de la batalla de las 12 casas" – tenia una sonrisa picara

Shun estaba mas rojo que un tomate, pero se armo de valor y afirmo lo que dijo Hyoga

"Bueno amigo ten suerte, en la noche nos dirás todos los detalles" – decía un Kiki con cara burlona

"Hey déjenlo en paz los 2" - dijo un tranquilo Shiru – "ya vayamos, nosotros nos iremos en unos días mas, así que apresuremos lo de las compras"

Todos se despidieron, Shun y Tatsumi se fueron en la limusina, Hyoga y el resto se fueron en un auto que les facilitó Saori.

* * *

"Gracias por los datos de June, entonces ¿ella trabaja ahí desde que fuimos a Grecia a la batalla con los caballeros dorados?" 

"Después de que salio del hospital, por ordenes de Saori, se le dio alojamiento pero quiso ser útil, y le gusto el trabajo del orfanato, ella ahora ocupa el puesto de Miho, ella por alguna razón desapareció, hace poco Miho hizo un viaje a Europa pero no supimos mas de ella, simplemente mando por escrito su renuncia"

"Creo que fue a ver como estaba Seiya" – pensaba Shun

"Ella da clases de educación física, y también de artes marciales y cuida a los niños, por los reportes del director, ella es muy querida por los niños"

"Es muy estricta, decidida y testaruda pero tiene buenos sentimientos" – pensaba Shun con una sonrisa, paso algo de tiempo, recorrieron varias calles, por fin en un semáforo a Shun se le vino algo a la mente

"Tatsumi podrías dejarme cerca de un centro comercial, quisiera llevar algo para los niños y para June"

"De acuerdo pero antes quiero agradecerte por ser la persona mas apegada a Saori, has sido de gran valía, sin ti creo que ella ya hubiese sido internada para tratar la depresión, si necesitas algo solo házmelo saber"

"Ella es mi amiga, lo haré las veces necesarias, ya que cuando vuelva Seiya quiero que este de buen humor"

Tatsumi puso una cara graciosa de molestia, pese a todo el también sabia que en cuanto Seiya regresara la Señorita Saori volvería a ser la de antes, por tal actitud Shun reía por el gesto de Tatsumi, sin mas Tatsumi dejo a Shun cerca de una tienda, se despidieron, Shun rechazo que Tatsumi le mandara un auto para llevarlo al orfanato, el tomaría un taxi

* * *

"Vaya compre muchas cosas, espero les agraden" – decía un sonriente Shun lleno de regalos y bastantes canastas de frutas, 

Una de las maestras del orfanato le ayudaron al momento de verlo llegar, rápidamente otra llego a ayudarla y otra y otra, eran 5 de las jóvenes maestras que ahora ayudaban, todas eran muy amables, llegaron a una de las salas de visitas, depositaron las cosas y interrogaron a Shun

"Ya tenia tiempo que ni tu ni nadie de tus amigos visitaban este orfanato"

"Tuvimos algunos contra tiempos, pero ya no, mis amigos se irán de viaje, pero al volver ellos vendrán, lo prometieron"

"Que alegría, tu eres Shun verdad" – preguntaba una de ellas muy emocionada

"Si así es¿con ustedes trabaja una chica llamada June"? – contestaba un muy sereno Shun, el les sonreía a todas

"Que linda sonrisa, además estas mas alto que antes," – esto pensaban la mayoría de las empleadas del orfanato, estaban tan embobadas por el joven que su pregunta paso desapercibida, estaban en trance y su fuente era el caballero de Andrómeda

Al ver que no le contestaron Shun volvió a preguntar, pese a que ahora era totalmente rodeado por las chicas del orfanato, Shun no se puso nervioso, solo sonreía, por fin una hablo pero no lo que Shun deseaba

"¿Y tienes novia?"

"¿Qué te gusta comer?"

"¿Cuál es tu teléfono?"

Pese a que no contestaban, lo que quería saber el era paciente y amable, después de preguntar lo mismo por 4 veces mas por fin una le contesto

"Si ella trabaja aquí, esta ahora con un grupo de niños, en el patio de atrás, les esta dando la clase de educación Física, ella es muy amable nos ha enseñado defensa personal, es una experta en combate"

"¿Entonces ella es tu novia?" – preguntaron al mismo tiempo 3 de las maestras, mostrando una cara cómica de tristeza,

"No, solo es una amiga a la que no veo hace tiempo, en la fundación Kido me dijeron que aquí trabaja" – la cara de Shun era serena, pero el sabia por dentro, que su relación con June tenia que avanzar,

Las maestras mostraron cara de alivio con lo dicho por el joven, Shun se disponía a retirarse a buscar a June, se despedía amablemente, pero fue detenido rápidamente

"Espera ¿nos podrías firmar esto?" – decían mientras le mostraban unas fotos de Shun en el torneo galáctico

Shun las tomo y las firmo, nunca quito la sonrisa que las tenia hipnotizadas, mientras hacia esto una hablaba muy emocionada

"Que felicidad, somos de las primeras del club de fans del caballero de Andrómeda que tienen una foto firmada por este"

"Veo que el club que me dijo mi hermano abarca a varias de las empleadas de la fundación" – pensaba, mientras levantaba las cejas – "por cierto ¿Cuándo tomaron las fotos, tienen muy buenos ángulos"

"Desde la presentación del torneo, siempre estábamos en primera fila, como vimos que varias empleadas de toda la fundación estaban interesadas por ti, formamos el club" - su emoción no disminuía

Cuando por fin Shun termino de firmar las chicas lo detuvieron de nuevo

"¿Te tomarías una foto con nosotras?"

Shun accedió de buena gana, pese a otro se hubiese desesperado (Ikki) el seguía muy sonriente, se tomaron una gran cantidad de fotos, unas las tomaron con su celular, otras con sus cámaras, siempre las cargaban si se presentaba la posibilidad de conocer a alguien famoso

Cuando por fin se libro de los abrazos de las maestras, Shun se dirigía al patio, pero otra vez fue detenido, ahora fue besado en las mejillas por 2 de las maestras, pese a que se apeno un poco, Shun agradeció el gesto para con el, las maestra cayeron al piso con las fotos de Shun abrazadas, se desmayaron de la felicidad, balbuceaban cosas sobre lo lindo y amable que era Shun, este río por sus caras, y antes de volver a ser detenido emprendió su búsqueda de la chica de cabello largo y rubio

* * *

Shun caminaba por el patio, todo estaba justo como la ultima vez que lo había visitado, llevaba las manos en las bolsas, veía todo a su alrededor, sentía un gran nostalgia por fin vio a lo lejos a los niños pero no distinguía si la maestra era June, se acerco para comprobarlo

* * *

_Patio trasero del orfanato en el momento en que Shun platicaba con las maestras:_

"¡uno, dos, tres, venga mas rápido!" – gritaba una muy animada June

"Pese a lo bonita, es muy severa parece dictador" – murmuraba uno de los niños

"Te escuche, solo por eso harás 50 lagartijas mas, venga uno, dos,"

"Será mejor obedecerla" – decía otro niño

"Por lo regular la señorita June es muy animada, pero veo que tiene mas energía de la normal, y se ve muy contenta" – una de las niñas comentaba con su compañera de a lado

Y era verdad June estaba muy feliz, su cara era la vitalidad personificada, sus pensamientos estaban con Shun, no lo había visto en meses, esa la ponía triste, pero al entrar a trabajar al orfanato, la alegría de los niños la cambiaron, pero pese a todo a veces se ponía triste, en uno de sus ataques de depresión, una niña le dijo que no estuviese así, por que ella era muy bonita y cuando Shun regresara a el no le gustaría verla así, esto la puso de buenas, incluso la niña le dio de su paleta, a veces los niños son mas maduros que los mayores

June decidió que era hora de cambiar de ejercicio, así que ordeno que fueran por las pelotas, ella formo las parejas, un niño y una niña, el ejercicio constaba de ver quien era la pareja que podía lanzar mas vece las pelota, esto era recreativo y relajante, era para que los músculos de los niños se relajaran, sabia que los había hecho hacer muchas lagartijas, todo transcurría con normalidad, pero como no faltan los accidentes, un niño golpeo a una niña en la cara, al ver esto, June se dirigió hacia ellos, para ver que pasaba, la niña lloraba a todo pulmón

"Maestra June me pego a propósito" – no se calmaba

"No es verdad, tu no la atrapaste" – ponía cara de ofendido

"En lo que me dicen la verdad, tu llévala con la doctora, se amable con ella" – June le ordenaba al niño que dio el pelotazo, la niña tenia algo de sangre en la boca

Al ver que una de sus amigas había sido lastimada, otra niña pateo la pelota maldiciendo lo que ocurrió a una de sus compañeras, con su rabia no vio que otro niño fue por la misma

* * *

"No se ve por ningún lado, Solo juegan con las pelotas" – pensaba Shun en voz alta 

El joven de cabellera verde seguía buscándola con la mirada, por fin la vio ella estaba con 2 niños, estaba agachada atendiendo a la niña, por lo que vio los mando a ver al medico, pese a la distancia vio que la niña iba con sangre, parecía que el juego se torno rudo, al fin dirigía su atención a June, le parecía mas hermosa de lo que recordaba, ella seguía teniendo su cabello largo, eso era algo que a el le gustaba de ella, ella llevaba puesto una blusa de color azul, y un pants de color negro, ambos eran ropa ajustada, se le veían muy bien, además de que usaba pulseras en las manos, y una banda para detenerse el pelo, con esa vestimenta se veía muy sexy, pese a que June en verdad era bella el nunca la había visto así de linda,

Pese a que estaba tan embobado viéndola, su buena visión le permitió ver que un niño corría por la pelota, esta salio del orfanato y fue directamente a la calle era una calle muy transitada, pese a que todas las maestras siempre les recomendaban precaución al cruzar, el niño solo tenia en mente la pelota

Por fin la atrapo, pero no vio que un auto estaba apunto de golpearlo, por fin June se percato del peligro en que el niño estaba, reacciono y trato de correr a salvarlo, pese a sus habilidades, ella sabia que tardo en reaccionar, y pese a ser rápida sabia que no llegaría a tiempo, la desesperación y la frustración comenzaban a invadirla, ella estaba a cargo de los niños, sabia que si algo les pasaba ella no se lo perdonaría, ella al ver que no llegaría ella cerro los ojos para no ver la escena, al momento de cerrarlos sintió que algo paso a su lado, paso a una gran velocidad y dejando un rastro de energía muy fuerte pero a la vez muy familiar, entonces vio que el auto se derrapo, las llantas rechinaron el auto no se estrello y vio que no había atropellado al niño entonces, el conductor estaba asustado pero vio su auto intacto, y June no veía por ningún lado al pequeño, llego a la acera de este lado de la calle y no vio al niño, si su percepción no le fallaba cuando el auto iba a colisionar con el niño, la cosa que paso a su lado tomo al niño y desapareció

"Esta energía yo la conozco, pero es imposible, tiene muchos meses que no se nada de el, y además ¿donde esta el niño?" – tenia mucha angustia por el pequeñín

Luego de ver vio que el niño estaba en la otra acera estaba de pie con la pelota en manos, y era abrazado por un Joven de pantalón blanco y camisa verde, este soltó el abrazo, puso su mano en la cabeza del pequeño, intentaba calmarlo ya que no dejaba de llorar

"No llores estas a salvo" – decía con su mejor sonrisa, - "si titubeo un segundo mas este niño estaría lastimado" – pensaba

June reacciono y atravesó la calle para ver si lo que veía era real, no sin antes dar la orden a los demás para que no cruzaran, al llegar al otro lado el niño abrazaba a Shun por las piernas, al ver a June el niño corrió a hacia su maestra

"Señorita June, pensé que iba a morir, fue gracias a el que estoy a salvo" – el niño volvió a llorar

"Que bueno que estés bien Manabu"

Esta solo sonrió por el alivio de ver al niño sin ninguna herida, se agacho a consolarlo, cuando por fin lo levanto en brazos vio que la persona que lo salvo era alguien a quien deseaba ver desde hace tiempo

"Ha pasado tiempo, June" – Shun no dejaba de sonreír

"Es increíble, tu vivo, digo siempre estoy en contacto con Marin, pero hace días que no se comunica conmigo"

"Entonces maestra¿usted lo conoce¿es su novio?" – decía el niño ya sin llorar

"Si lo conozco" – tartamudeaba June, mientras bajaba al pequeño, este aun la sujetaba por la mano

June en un acto reflejo lo soltó y abrazo a Shun con gran efusividad, de la fuerza con que salto June ambos cayeron al suelo, el niño no entendía la forma de actuar de su maestra

"Pensé que algo te había pasado, estas vivo, soy muy feliz" – unas lagrimas salían por sus ojos, tenia su cabeza recargada en el pecho de Shun

Shun correspondió al abrazo, al levantar su cabeza June vio que Shun estaba igual que antes, incluso tenia una apariencia mas madura, este le limpio las lagrimas de su cara, June se estremeció por el rose del caballero de Andrómeda, ambos se veían a los ojos, pero se percataron de la cercanía de sus rostros, al notarlo ambos se separaron visiblemente rojos, ambos se incorporaron

"Será mejor volver, debo terminar mi clase" – June no sabia que decir, estaba muy contenta pero ala vez nerviosa

Shun solo asintió, se limito a seguir a June que llevaba al niño de la mano, al cruzar la calle ordeno a los niños entrar, estos estaban impresionados con el recién llegado, todos lo rodearon, Shun vio muchas caras nuevas al parecer ya no estaban algunos niños ya no estaban, pensó que fueron adoptados, esto le provocaba sentimientos encontrados

* * *

"Y dice que no era su novia" 

"Además de guapo, hábil y veloz"

"A mi me parece que por lo menos si se puso feliz de verlo"

"Que malo que los chicos guapos siempre nos los ganen"

"Pero por lo menos una de nosotras podrá ser feliz"

Esto era algo de lo que decían las maestras que observaron la escena, todas tenían una nube negra de tristeza al ver a su amiga con Shun

* * *

June había dejado a Shun en la recepción con las demás maestras, ella se fue a cambiar, el la acompañaría a su casa, pero Shun no contó con el interrogatorio de las compañeras de June 

"Y dices que no es tu novia, ella te abrazo muy efusiva, pensé que iban a besarse"

"Al menos diles a tus amigos que nos visiten, ya que tu al parecer ya tienes dueña"

Ahora si Shun se estaba poniendo nervioso por todo el cuestionamiento, en un acto inteligente desvió la conversación a otro tema

"¿Tienen poco trabajando, no las recuerdo"

"En este lugar tenemos poco, solo unos meses, pero a ti a tus amigos los conocemos por que trabajábamos en otro orfanato de la fundación, llegamos aquí por que la chica llamada Miho renuncio, luego las demás profesoras se casaron, por eso se nos asigno a este lugar, tu amiga June ya estaba aquí" – una de ellas contesto

"También varios niños que yo conocí ya los adoptaron"

"Si, a un niño llamado Makoto lo adopto una pareja ya mayor, a otro llamado Akira una pareja joven" - enumeraba una de las maestras del orfanato

Al irle diciendo los nombres de los niños Shun sintió nostalgia por la amistad que tenia con ellos, hasta una niña que siempre llevaba una paleta la cual nunca supo su nombre, también fue adoptada, pero estaba feliz ya que al menos ellos tuvieron la oportunidad de tener nuevamente familia, ya que la fundación solo daba en adopción a los niños a familias con solvencia económica, y hacían un estudio para que los niños no sufrieran ningún maltrato, al ver la expresión de Shun trataron de animarlo

"No te deprimas, te daremos la dirección de su nuevas casas, todas sus familias son personas muy agradables"

"Son muy amables, pero no me han dicho sus nombres" – se mostró mas animado

"Asuka, mucho gusto"

"Hola soy Maki"

"Encantada soy Lucy"

"Kyoko"

"Akane es un placer"

Todas terminaron su presentación, en ese instante llego June, ella y Shun se despidieron, decidieron emprender el camino al departamento de June, sus amigas de June, se despedían dándole animo a su compañera, que no dejara a tal partido,

* * *

Al salir del orfanato Shun vio como iba vestida su acompañante, llevaba una blusa blanca y unos jeans, si antes la parecía bella y sexy de solo verla, ahora era eso a la n potencia, se hizo un silencio no decían nada Shun sonreía de ver que estaba bien, y como sucedió antes en la sala de espera empezaba a ponerse nervioso al estar solo al lado de June, iban por la calle costera de la bahía, a su mente vinieron sus recuerdos de cómo la conoció, siempre usaba esa mascara, pese a esa mascara el vio en el fondo de ella, siempre fue amable con el, a decir verdad ella era su única amiga en la isla Andrómeda, además de su maestro Albiore, ella siempre le pareció muy atractiva, tenia una buena figura, pese a todo era hombre y ella le llamo la atención desde ese punto de vista, ya que ante la mayoría de sus compañeros de entrenamiento comenzaban a dudar de su sexualidad, esto por su cara tan fina que el tiene, se hizo un silencio, ya llevaban mas de 2 cuadras sin decir nada, decidió romper con esto 

"Entonces ¿no sabes que le ocurrió a Miho?"

"No, hace tiempo que no se nada, cuando yo llegue ella fue muy amable me enseño el funcionamiento del lugar, siempre me pedía información de ustedes, sobre todo de Seiya, después de que termino la pelea con Hades Marin me informo del estado en que había quedado el, yo decidí no comunicárselo, pero al mismo tiempo ella contesto y escucho toda la conversación, se puso muy alterada, tomo sus cosas viajo a Grecia, después no supe nada de ella hasta que un día llego su renuncia"

A Shun llegaron los recuerdos de su amigo, pero decidió que no era buen momento para sacarlos en la platica, por el contrario a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de la primera vez en que vio a June sin mascara, fue una vez que recorría la isla, ella había terminado de bañarse solo llevaba puesta un toalla, si antes le había llamado la atención, al ver su rostro a Shun le pareció que ella era su mujer perfecta, y la vez que ella trato de evitar que el fuera al santuario a pelear, ahí volvió a ver su linda cara solo que esta vez ella era mas linda, el paso del tiempo habían mejorado su belleza, también por eso a su mente llego ese mandamiento que tenían los caballeros femeninos, de amar o matar a quien viese su rostro, pero eso ya había sido derogado por Saori, por esto su cara mostró algo de temor pero ella no lo sabia, se preguntaba si era buen momento de informárselo, al ver que Shun no decía nada e iba tan pensativo June decidió sacarlo de su transe

"¿Te ocurre algo, vas muy callado"

"No es nada, solo recordaba cosas del pasado" - contesto con algo de desanimo

June al verlo serio hizo a un lado sus nervios y se animo un poco, intentaría hacer mas amena la conversación

"Oye veo que estas muy bien, has crecido, estas mas alto que yo, cuéntame tu primero y después hablamos de mi te parece" su mejor sonrisa por fin apareció

Shun asintió, y comenzó, le contó todo desde la 12 casas, Asgard, el templo de Poseidón, la pelea con Hades, con todo detalle hasta su transformación en el malo de la película, y la ultima pelea con el Apolo y Artemisa, el coma en que había vuelto a quedar Seiya, la aparición de la Hermana de este ultimo, y lo que le quería dar a conocer fue la orden de Saori de que las mujeres vinculadas con el santuario ahora podían escoger a la persona que amarían, por la reacción de June Shun vio una mezcla de emociones en la cara de ella debido a esto ultimo

Como siguieron caminando llegaron a un puesto de helados, Shun muy amablemente le invito uno, el compro uno para el también, ya iban muy relajados, la platica hizo que los nervios se esfumaran, ahora fue el turno de June, que seguía degustando su nieve

"Primero te agradezco por salvar al niño en la mañana, tus habilidades siguen siendo increíbles, además tengo que regañarte por que ninguna vez llamaste y por volverte uno de los malos" – decía con una falsa molestia

Shun solo reía por el reclamo, June le contó que ella estaba muy feliz en su empleo, que en Miho encontró una buena amiga, y estaba triste por que no sabia nada de ella, de cómo las primeras profesoras se habían ido por que se habían casado, pero que en las 5 chicas de antes encontró nuevas amigas, esto era algo que le gustaba

"También siempre tuve la esperanza de volverte a ver, estoy feliz de que hayas regresado" – tenia un leve rubor en la cara

Shun sonrió mas, algo por dentro, en su pecho lo hacia sentirse mas contento, caminaron un poco mas ya estaban en el departamento de ella, tardaron un poco en despedirse, Shun le explico que tenia que volver a la mansión por la petición de Tatsumi, por eso se negó a aceptar su invitación a pasar a cenar, el vio que su cara mostraba decepción, pero aun no había puesto en marcha la razón por la cual fue a verla, así que cuando June se disponía a entrar al edificio, el la detuvo haciéndole una petición

"June quería invitarte a salir mañana, ten una cita conmigo"

Esta se puso visiblemente roja tardo en contestar por la sorpresa

"Claro me encantaría mañana es Sábado y tengo mi día libre"

"¿A dónde te gustaría ir?" – Shun estaba hiper contento

Como June no sabia que responder, medito un poco, puso sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, y encontró una entradas para un parque de diversiones, el hermano de Maki trabajaba ahí ella se las había dado para que cuando tuviese con quien ir, se las había dado el jueves y tenían vigencia de un mes, sonrió al tener los boletos en su manos, Shun la veía muy feliz por lo escrito en esos papeles

"¿Que te parece este lugar?"

Shun leyó la leyenda escrita decía _Seven flags_, el mejor parque de diversiones, a Shun le pareció buena idea, entonces estaba decido mañana tendrían su primera cita

* * *

El parque era nuevo, enorme e hiper moderno, había mucho ambiente, tenía pocas semanas de haber sido abierto, muchas personas visitaban el mejor parque de Tokio, ahí estaba puntual a las 11 de la mañana, Shun esperaba en la entrada del parque, ahí quedo de esperarla pese a la insistencia de este por recogerla en su departamento, al despedirse de ella, Shun tuvo la idea de cambiar un poco su imagen, como no se despidió muy tarde, fue a un centro comercial y compro algo de ropa para el, el nunca se preocupo mucho por su imagen pero sabia que necesitaba vestir bien en su cita con la mujer que le robaba el aliento, un conjunto sencillo pantalón azul y camisa tipo polo color negro, al juicio de la vendedora se veía muy bien, hasta le insistió que el fuera el modelo de la tienda ya que el era encantador según ella y todo le quedaba bien, 

Para quedar bien en su cita Saori le proporciono un auto de la fundación, fue insistencia de esta, después de todo Shun sabia manejar, Hyoga fue el encargado de enseñarle, como a todos sus amigos, aun se preguntaba si en Siberia fue donde aprendió, con tanto hielo en ese lugar Hyoga era muy buen conductor, vio otra vez su reloj, sabia que June llegaría pero por llegar un poco antes como la mayoría de los hombres, no le gustaba esperar

* * *

_10 30 en la estación de trenes_

June se disponía a abordar el tren, este la dejaba a escasas 2 cuadras del parque, la razón por la cual evito que Shun pasara a recogerla, era darle una sorpresa en su forma de vestir, quería verse bien para el, como ella iba tan distraída y nerviosa ayer no vio la forma en como Shun la observaba, además al entrar a su departamento llamo a su sequito de amigas, las cuales casi la dejan sorda por teléfono al enterarse de la noticia, ellas muy _amablemente_ se ofrecieron a ayudarle con su arreglo personal, y como ellas llegaron muy temprano a verla, al llegar Shun se las encontraría y ellas no dejarían de molestar

Pese a todo la ayudaron bien en su arreglo, June llevaba un vestido color rosa, un poco arriba de la rodilla, se veía muy bien era ajustado de arriba y suelto de abajo de abajo, no tenia mangas, el maquillaje era muy suave, sus amigas decían que mucho maquillaje arruinaban su belleza natural, llevaba el cabello suelto, sus amigas pensaron que se veía como actriz famosa, cantante, modelo, o como un ángel, además de que se había puesto parte de las cosas que le dio Shun, como el perfume, una de las pulseras, hacia juego con la ropa, esta vio que la pulsera era bonita y fina, dedujo que Shun gasto parte de su nueva fortuna en ella, en cierta forma le incomodaba recibir obsequios tan ostentosos, pero a Shun no podía rechazarlos, además el grupo de profesora insistieron que se veía muy bien

June se sentía muy bien, abordo el tren, ella pensaba en si Shun no se animaba a algo, ella tomaría la iniciativa, después de todo ella sentía que no le era del todo indiferente, iba muy contenta, pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos, un tipo la iba manoseado en el tren, este tipo pensó que como era muy linda ella no iba a defenderse, la vio muy ingenua, lo que no contó este tipo eran los conocimientos de pelea que ella sabia, por esto June le dio tremendo puñetazo, que lo mando a la lona junto con los amigos de este, al ver lo ruda que era la chica su intención de también manosearla se esfumo, ya nadie intento nada con esta chica de ahí en adelante fue un viaje muy tranquilo

* * *

Shun sabia que June no lo dejaría plantado, no había desayunado, ni cenado por la emoción de su cita tampoco durmió muy bien, pero ahí estaba al pie del cañón, entonces compro un helado para espantar un poco el hambre, al acercarse a comprar tres chicas se le acercaron 

"Perdona que sea indiscreta¿Esperas a alguien, es que para mi y a mis amigas, te nos haces muy galán y atractivo"

"Gracia por el cumplido, y lo lamento pero si estoy a la espera de una persona" – Shun les contesto muy amable

Las 3 chicas se decepcionaron bastante, pero no se irían sin conseguir nada

"¿Cuál es tu nombre¿nos lo dirías?" – suplicaban las 3

"Si, me llamo Shun"

"Que bonito nombre"

"Oye si mal no recuerdo hace tiempo, en el espectáculo del torneo galáctico de la fundación Kido, uno de los caballeros que participo se llamaba como tu, además de ser el mas guapo de todos"

"Soy yo, el espectáculo se cancelo, y de nuevo gracias por los halagos"

Las 3 chicas brincaron, saltaron, bailaron de la emoción, ante ella estaba una celebridad del deporte, 2 de ellas lo abrazaron muy efusivamente, la otra llamo al resto del grupo de sus amigas, en cosa de minutos Shun fue rodeado por 10 chicas, todas le pedían fotos, autógrafos, y le hacían preguntas del torneo y una que otra le pedía información de sus amigos, pese al mar de gente Shun vio que alguien lo miraba con fea cara, su cara palideció al ver su expresión en su cara, y de quien se trataba

June llego hasta donde Shun era rodeado por las chicas, de formo poco amble quito a algunas, las empujo por fin llego esta el joven, lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo a jalones, las chicas veían de muy fea forma a June, pero como a 3 Chicas, aparte de parecerle grosera, no dejaron de alabar la belleza de esta, después de todo vieron que el caballero de Andrómeda no tenia malos gustos con las mujeres

* * *

"No te molestes, solo les di autógrafos, es bueno saber que todavía me recuerdan" 

"Pero no solo te pedían tu firma, además te abrazaban y tu no protestabas" – June tenia una cara muy molesta

Tenían cerca de media hora dentro del parque y Shun trataba de contentar a su amiga, desde el principio Shun noto lo bella que se veía June, ya le había comprado algo de comer y ni así se le quitaba la cara de molestia, el se disculpaba de todas las formas posibles, casi era medio día y ella seguía molesta, Shun pensó que era tiempo de intentar con otra cosa

"Se que estas molesta, pero hay que aprovechar que venimos juntos¿Por qué no nos subimos a alguna atracción?

"De acuerdo, pero será en la que yo quiera" – aunque tardo en contestar, al hacerlo su ira disminuyo

Pese a su todavía notoria molestia, June iba muy contenta, al igual que Shun, se decidieron por la montaña rusa, pese a ser uno de los juegos mas populares no tardaron mucho en poder subir, ya arriba de la atracción, pese a todo lo esperado el que iba gritando desesperadamente, era Shun, al voltear a verlo June se rió de forma notoria, la expresión de terror de este era muy graciosa, casi se desmaya, pese a poder moverse a la velocidad de la luz, esto en verdad lo aterraba, pese a que la velocidad, era infinitamente menor

Al bajar June llevaba sosteniendo a Shun, iba muy mareado, al ver su cara completamente de mil clores por el mareo, June seguía riéndose de su expresión, Shun vio que el enojo de ella al parecer ya se había ido, decidieron subir a mas atracciones, como las tazas locas, el martillo, los autos chocones, en la mayoría de ellas Shun ya no se aterro, por el contrario se relajo y disfruto de su cita con June, se reían y platicaban, por su vida llena de peleas no habían disfrutado algo tan divertido como disfrutar de un parque de diversiones

Paso algo de tiempo y decidieron ir a ver las exposiciones del parque, había de todas, egipcia, samurai con exhibición de espadas incluidas, de la cultura china, una de las mas visitas era de la culturas prehispánicas de México y Latino América, como la Hinca y la Maya, de ahí fueron a la de la cultura Griega antigua, para Shun en este Pabellón fueron recuerdos al ver las columnas de mármol que engalanaban la exposiciones, ya que parte de su vida había estado vinculado con esta civilización, se tomaron una infinidad de fotos, ya que a June por fin se le fue el mal humor, se las tomaron en una infinidad de poses posibles, la cámara la llevaba June

Ahora reían, platicaban, y algo poco común en ambos era que se hacían muchas bromas, como hacer muecas, Shun le hacia muchas cosquillas, se divertían y de verdad el que fueran una pareja normal era cosa de tramite, en su diversión la chica trato de evitar que Shun notara que ella no quería visitar una parte en especifico del parque, al sugerir Shun visitar la casa de los fantasmas, ahí fue cuando vio la negativa de June

"Mejor vamos a otra parte" – se hacia la desentendida, viendo a otro lado, con una mueca de risible desagrado

"Pero si solo nos hace falta ese lado, digo es la única de las atracciones a la que no hemos subido" – Shun suplicaba con cara de perrito regañado

Después de una dura negociación ambos se enfilaban a la Mansión del Demonio, este era el nombre de la casa

* * *

"Por eso me decían mis amigas que esto era muy aterrador" – June se aferraba al brazo de Shun 

"Pero si solo son actores, la clave es lo bien ambientado de los escenarios" – por el contrario a los demás juegos, este iba muy tranquilo, por el contrario iba riendo por los frecuentes sustos de su amiga

Siguieron con el recorrido, era bastante largo, al llegar a un escenario en donde este era un cementerio, June grito de manera mas audible, la razón los muertos salían de sus tumbas, en el del exorcista casi se infarta, en el de la Maldición al ver al niño que producía ruidos de gato y a su mama con el pelo cubriéndole la cara, salto a los brazos de Shun y clavo su cara en el pecho de este, le imploro que la sacara de ahí lo mas rápido posible, Shun solo sonreía después de todo por fin vio una debilidad en esta mujer tan fuerte, y era el miedo a lo sobre natural, pero iba mas feliz de tenerla en brazos y verla tan indefensa, no parecía la mujer ruda que conocía, ya por la asustada June se perdió del escenario tan real de la película del aro

* * *

Ambos jóvenes descansaban en una banca del parque, la chica aun con el corazón acelerado por el susto tenia su mano en el pecho, y bebía un refresco que Shun había ido a comprar hace unos minutos, este se seguía riendo de la cara de la rubia"No se por que te burlas, tu estabas peor después de la montaña rusa" – le saco la lengua 

"Solo que no pensé que te asustaras tan fácilmente, pensé que eso seria pan comido para ti"

"por que no me dices tu secreto¿Por qué no te asustaste con nada?" – tenia cara de curiosidad,

"Después de estar en el mismo infierno, esto no es nada, comparados con los espectros estas personas ni asustan, pese a lo bien montado, no hacen daño" – Shun tenia tranquilidad y una sonrisa en su cara

"Presumido" – le volvió a sacar la lengua

Un ruido de gruñido provino al mismo tiempo de los 2, se sonrojaron un poco, al verse a la cara, solo se rieron, June fue la primera en levantarse

"Vamos levántate, vi un restaurantepor esa parte del parque" –June toma de la mano Shun y se lo lleva a jalones

Shun iba muy contento, ella no lo había notado por la prisa por comer, iban tomados de la mano, algo por dentro le decía que tenia oportunidad con ella, llegaron rápido al restaurante, al entrar seguían tomadas por la mano el mesero se les acerco

"¿Qué tipo de mesa desea la feliz pareja, en el balcón o dentro del local?" – este les hacia una reverencia

Por el comentario June soltó rápido la mano de su acompañante, se puso muy colorada

"El no es mi novio" – dijo - "aun" – pensaba

"En el balcón, por favor" – dijo Shun

"Síganme, por favor"

Al llegar a su mesa observaron que tenia buena vista, pero lo importante era ordenar algo de comer, pidieron su respectiva comida, se las trajeron rápido, comieron tranquilamente, se relajaron, vieron que el ocaso se veía en el horizonte, habían estado toda la tarde divirtiéndose que el tiempo se fue volando, June vio que pese a lo que le dijo Shuntodavia nohabían visitado todas las atracciones, ella vio la rueda de la fortuna, que por ser casi de noche ya habían sido prendidas la mayoría de las luces la hacían verse muy linda,

"Shun no me has pedido que subamos ahí" – señala la rueda

"De hecho te lo iba a pedir en este instante" – estaba feliz a la décima potencia, se lo habia guardado como su as bajo la manga

Pagaron su cuenta y se dirigieron a esa atracción

* * *

Shun iba contemplando la esplendorosa vista que tenían, la noche era despejada, se veía gran parte de la ciudad, estaba muy iluminada, luego dirigió su vista a su acompañante, que si el estaba feliz su cara no se comparaba con la de ella, parecía una pequeña niña, al seguir viéndola sabia que era ahora o nunca de confesar sus sentimientos, se había creado la atmósfera propicia, 

June estaba muy feliz, pero por dentro iba muy nerviosa, y este sentimiento aumento al voltear a ver a Shun, lo que llamo la atención en ella fue la expresión de este

"June puedo hacerte una pregunta" – estaba decidido

"¿Qué, puedes decirme lo que quieras"

"June, yo quería saber que has decidido, acerca de eso de matar o amar a la persona que ha visto tu rostro, ya que yo lo he visto, si tu quieres pelear conmigo, seria mejor que nos alejásemos" – dijo - "Que estupideces estoy diciendo" – pensaba con cara de que había metido las 4 patas

"Era eso" – la cara de June ahora si estaba con una evidente decepción – "veo que al parecer el me sigue viendo solo como una amiga" – pensaba

Después se hizo un tenso silencio que June fue la que lo rompió

"Descuida, eso ya no tiene validez, viviré según el nuevo mandato de Atena, además no pienso hacerte daño, eres muy valioso, creo que tu mevencerías en menos de 10 segundos, yo escogeré a la persona a quien ame"

El silencio volvió, la atmósfera sehizo mas tensa, el recorrido casi terminaba, June recogía sus cosas, se disponía a salir, pero Shun la detuvo, el operador pregunto que si querían dar otra vuelta, Shun le dirigió una mirada fulminante y aterradora, este por el miedo solo cerro la puerta, al ver a Shun June nunca había visto esa mirada en el, también tenia decisión en su mirada, ella volvió a su asiento, el se dispuso a hablar

"June perdóname por preguntarte eso, pero para mi seria muy difícil, que una persona tan importante para mi intentara matarme**, por que tu eres la mujer de quien estoy enamorado **y si tampoco me amas, pues será mejor no volver a vernos"

"Shun, te lo repito yo …." - Medito su cara tenia gran asombro – "¿Qué dijiste?"

"te lo repito te amo y si no sientes lo mismo, estaré de acuerdo con lo que tu sientas ya que antes de amarte eres mi " - Shun no termino su frase

La razón, una muy feliz June, lo abrazaba con gran efusividad, ella tenia lagrimas en sus lindos ojos, este tardo pero correspondió al abrazo

"¿Esto que significa?" – Shun preguntaba con una gigantesca ansiedad

"Solo que no puedo creer que la persona que he amado desde hace tiempo también me corresponda, pensé que nunca me lo dirías y que me veías solo como una amiga" – la voz se le cortaba por las lagrimas

Shun la abrazo le pidió que dejara de llorar, este limpio sus lágrimas con su pañuelo, por fin la tenia tan cerca, sentía su respiración, se vieron fijamente a los ojos, sus rostros eran separados por escasos centímetros, Shun tomo la iniciativa y le dio un suave beso, primero en labio superior, como ahora el era mas alto que ella lo podía hacer, recorrió cada fragmento de su boca, lo hacia con ternura, era el sello de Shun, este duro mucho tiempo

Al verlos tan cariñosos el operador ni los molesto, prefirió que siguieran dando mas vueltas en la rueda, se conmovió por la escena

Después de el beso, June vio a Shun con la felicidad en su cara, ella estaba igual, una idea vino su mente

"Me gusto ese beso lleno de ternura, este es tu sello pero es justo que conozcas el mío"

June tomo a Shun y le planto un beso con gran pasión, aunque tardo en acostumbrase, también le agrado a Shun, por la falta de aire se separaron, así continuaron un rato mas, después solo permanecieron viendo el paisaje abrazados, era momento de recuperar el tiempo perdido

**CONTINUARA…………………**

NOTAS:

Perdón por la tardanza, se me volvió a atravesar un viaje, y Salí, espero que les guste el capitulo se me ocurrió unirlos con la clásica idea la cita en un parque de diversiones, pero como dicen los clásicos nunca pasan de moda, se que esto es muy trillado, pero creo que me quedo bien, quejas o sugerencias al teléfono 01 800 yo, esto es broma, quien quiera mi cel se lo mando vía mail,

Van 2 parejas me faltan 3 y tengo una de pilon, el siguiente es Hyoga, agregare algo inesperado, espero les guste, saludos a Dark Vampire Witch, a Shadir, y los nuevos que me dieron parte de su valioso tiempo en leer mi fic como a mi cuate que escribe de love hina, ya escribe algo, esta serie me gusta y la mayoría de los fics de ahí son en ingles y ni siquiera son 50

SALUDOS A TODOS Y LUCHEN POR SUS SUEÑOS

**HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	9. CAPITULO 10

**CAP.10 ENCONTRAR EL AMOR EN EL HIELO, **

**NO ESTAS SOLO"**

Yo de nuevo, como han estado, les mando saludos, ya voy a terminarla, antes de septiembre, bueno pues gracias por leer, por favor dejen comentarios y ahí les voy

Había sido un día agotador, un joven de cabellera esmeralda y una chica de cabello rubio salían tomados de la mano del parque Seven Flags, iban al estacionamiento de dicho lugar, estaban hiper felices hacia poco tiempo escasa hora habían oficializado su nuevo noviazgo, el como siempre iba muy sonriente, pero ella iba protestando

"No hubieras traído el auto, en metro el camino es mas largo y podemos pasar mas tiempo juntos" – su enojo daba risa en vez de temor

"Es un favor de Saori, así estaremos mas cómodos"

"Pero," - no supo que decir

"Además así iremos solos y sin que nadie nos moleste, además conozco un camino largo de regreso" – Shun decía picaramente, aunque algo sonrojado, algo no visto en el

June iba muy feliz, parece que ese ultimo beso había desinhibido a Shun, abordaron el vehiculo y emprendieron el viaje de regreso

"Oye Shun, me podías decir el por que ya no fuiste tan tímido, pensé que usaría el plan B" – June recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Shun

Iban a baja velocidad, Shun lo hizo con la intención de estar mas rato con ella, la miro y contesto lo que ella quería saber

"Le hice caso al consejo de alguien muy importante, solo me dio valor, después de todo yo te amo y el que te lo confesara era cosa de tiempo, solo necesitaba un empujoncito" – Shun sonreía, y abrazaba a su nueva novia, mientras se detenían en un semáforo el la daba un calido beso

Ella estaba muy feliz, por fin el hombre que ella amaba era por fin su pareja, se sentía la mujer mas feliz del planeta

"Pero me tienes que decir ¿Cuál es el plan B?"

"Es un secretito" – decía June, muy feliz e iba haciéndole cosquillas a Shun, iban tan divertidos, hasta que un auto atrás les sonó el claxon, se separaron, siguieron su camino pero no paraban de reir

Cerca de las 8 : 30 Saori bajo a desayunar, en la mesa vio que estaban Hyoga y Shiru, además de Kiki, que comentaba sobre el video juego que Shiru le había obsequiado, según el en cuanto saliera el ps3 lo iba a adquirir, ya que descubrió que seria mejor que el x box 360, ella saludo muy alegre, pese a que sus ojos mostraban que había llorado algunas hora en la noche, su mirada siempre la delataba, pero ninguno de ellos preguntaba, al menos querían verla alegre por una parte del día, ella se sentó y noto que algo faltaba

"¿Shun no ha bajado?" – con cara de sorpresa, Saori comía su fruta

"Llego muy tarde, lo vi por que baje por un vaso de agua, el iba entrando si mal no recuerdo como las 2 de la madrugada, el no me vio, pero tenia una cara muy feliz"

- decía un sonriente Kiki, esta era muy burlona y picara

"Si solo iba a ir a un parque de diversiones" – Hyoga bebía su café

En ese instante un desvelado pero animado Shun aparecía, saludo a todos, pero no entendía el por que de la cara de Kiki y de Hyoga, lo veían raro

"¿Y como te fue en tu cita Shun?" – dijo un suspicaz Kiki

"Muy bien, les informo que June es mi novia" – Shun se sonrojo, fue directo al grano para evitar las burlas del pequeñín

"Felicidades, entonces por eso llegaste tarde, espero que su relación progrese y sea estable" – Saori sonreía, uno de sus amigos por fin era feliz, y esto se los deseaba al resto de los caballeros

Hyoga, Shiru y Kiki le dieron una efusiva felicitación, además Shun explico que llego tarde por que por dieron una vuelta por la ciudad, cenaron y al llegar a su departamento, pues paso el dicho del que mucho se despide poco quiere irse, el trío que tenia tomado a Shun por el cuello debido a su felicitación, lo soltó al ver que Tatsumi los llamaba, Saori estaba muy divertida por escena

"Señorita, tiene una llamada de Ikki, también el quiere hablar con todos"

Todos dejaron su desayuno a medias, a excepción de Shun que el ni había empezado, fueron como rayo al estudio a tomar la llamada

"Sabes, y eso que pensé que estas cosas no eran útiles" – decía un animado Ikki desde la isla Khan

"Es bueno que te sea útil, pero ya dinos la fuente de tu animo se escucha ligeramente eufórico" – preguntaba Hyoga, el fue tercero en tomar el auricular, primero fue Saori, luego cuando Shun lo iba a tomar Kiki lo tomo para hacer bromas, solo faltaba el hermano de Ikki y Shiru,

"Regresare en unos días, iré acompañado, por favor pásame a Shun"

"Esta bien, pero creo que el hombre solitario por fin dejara de serlo" – Hyoga se burlaba picarámente

"Ikki¿Cómo estas¿todo salio bien¿era una trampa, "– Shun estaba entre emocionado y ansioso

"Estoy bien, como le dije a Saori y a Hyoga, volveré en unos días y no iré solo, esto es un poco largo de explicar por teléfono, pero dime como te fue con tu _amiga_, o diría tu novia" – Ikki se reía

"Muy bien Ikki, hice caso de tus consejos y ya es mí novia desde ayer, te contare los detalles cuando vuelvas" – Shun estaba sonrojado lo que provoco las burlas de sus amigos

Siguieron conversando, Saori tomo el teléfono solo para despedirse, la platica provoco que se le hiciera tarde, los muchachos continuaron conversando por un rato mas, estos le informaron a Ikki, que Hyoga y Shiru también emprenderían el viaje a sus lugares de entrenamiento, así que le sugirieron a Ikki que si iba a volver que regresara lo mas rápido posible, para no dejar a Shun solo, ni a Saori, se despidieron, Shun como siempre tardo mas, se despidió como 10 veces,

"Será mejor ir a terminar el desayuno" – decía un feliz Kiki que había tenido una platica llena de chistes con el caballero del fénix

"Y yo a empezar el mío" – Pensaba Shun

"Mañana se irán amigos" – preguntaba Shun que degustaba su fruta y su jugo de zanahoria

"Si nuestros aviones salen con 10 minutos de diferencia, pero tu ya no te quedas solo, ademas pronto vendrá tu hermano" – contestaba Shiru el ya había terminado su desayuno

"Pero seria mejor que tu Shiru y tu Hyoga regresen pronto, y les aconsejaría en especial, que si logran que sus relaciones con Shunrei y Fleer sean mas serias, que las convenzan de que vengan ya que ambas se llevan muy bien con ella, ya que Marin esta en Grecia, yo le diré a June que trate de acercarse, aunque somos sus amigos hay cosas que solo se pueden hablar entre mujeres"

"Tienes razón" – Hyoga contesto algo pensativo

Entra Tatsumi al comedor para informarle algo importante al cuarteto

"Las armaduras de Libra y del Dragón ya están aquí" – se dirigía hacia Shiru – "también están la de Acuario y la del Cisne, y para Shun la tuya y la del Fénix también están aquí"

"Gracias Tatsumi" – contesto Shun

Terminaron su desayuno, y fueron a ver las armaduras que habían sido recién traídas, Shiru pensaba dejar las armaduras en la cascada de Rozan, y Hyoga las de el y la de su maestro Camus en los glaciares de Siberia, Ikki y Shun decidieron conservar sus armaduras, pero estaba decidido que ya nunca las usarían para pelear, solo serian un recuerdo después de todo estas eran parte de su vidas

Una ocupada Saori estaba revisando toda clase de documentos, recibía llamadas, veía su reporte en su computadora de su escritorio, también usaba una computadora portátil, estaba muy pensativa, pese a estar demasiado entretenida ella al quitar una de las tantas pilas de documentos, vio una foto de ella y sus amigos, ahí los vio estaban abrazados, fue después de la batalla con Poseidón, fue poco antes de que Seiya fuera a buscar a su hermana, al recordar este nombre, por su mente paso todo lo vivido hace unos días y se preguntaba como estaría su querido Seiya, hacia ya algunos días que Marin no la había llamado para saber como estaba la situación, pero de pronto vuelve a sonar su teléfono, este la saca de sus pensamientos, su secretaria le informa que es Marin, Saori le dice que no le pase mas llamadas hasta que termine de platicar con Marin

"¿Cómo has estado Marin?"

"Bien Atena, digo perdón Saori, es difícil acostumbrarse a ser tan confianzuda, pero espero que con el tiempo me acostumbrare"

"Es mejor después de todo a mi no me gustaría llamarte amazona del águila" – ambas reían

"Es bueno escucharte tan animada, pensando en la forma que te ví hace algunos días" – Marin sonreía

"Gracia por ser una gran amiga, y dime ¿como esta la situación?"

"Bueno, pues igual, Seiya no reacciona, lo visito todos los días, con Seika ya casi no platico, ella no se despega del hospital pero como ella es una mujer con muchos negocios se la pasa en una oficina de ese hospital, sabes Saori" – Marin se torna pensativa –" he aceptado el trabajo que me ofreció además lo hago por que sin mi permiso ella creo una cuenta bancaria a mi nombre, trabajare hasta que cubra esa cantidad, después de todo no me gusta recibir dinero sin trabajar por el

"No te preocupes por mi, después de todo ella no te ha tratado mal, espero que cuando Seiya despierte el ablande su corazón, y si ella y yo no nos llevamos bien no es motivo para que no aceptes el empleo, que te vaya bien en el camino que vas a seguir" – aunque Saori trato en contestar, todas sus palabras fueron sinceras

Continuaron hablando por cerca de 20 minutos mas, se pusieron al tanto de lo que había pasado, Marin le dijo que felicitara a June ya que Shun y ella hacían bonita pareja, después de todo June era amiga de Marin, se despidieron y Marin mando saludos a todos en especial para Hyoga y Shiru, por que también les deseaba suerte en el viaje de mañana

Eran las 11 a m el viaje de Shiru salía las 11 30, y el de Hyoga salía a las 11 40, todos estaban reunidos, también iba June pese a ser día hábil Saori le dio permiso para faltar, esta vez los que se iban de viaje eran mas, esto ponía triste a Saori por que 2 mas de sus amigos además del duende de las bromas se marchaban, pero no podía oponerse, como habían hablado anteriormente ella no debía ser un obstáculo para la felicidad de cada uno de ellos, y pese a que Shun se veía muy feliz al lado de June, y se alegraba por el no pudo evitar ciertos celos y envidia ya que ella quisiera estar en esa situación y por que Shun ya no seria tan de su apoyo en los momentos de tristeza, todo esto revolvía su mente pero como no quería que la despedida fuera triste, quito su semblante opaco y sonrió para sus amigos

"Les deseo buen viaje amigos" – Saori abrazo a sus 3 amigos

"Gracias amiga, y a ti Tatsumi y a ti Shun cuídenla ella es una amiga muy importante, volveremos lo mas pronto posible" – Decía un animado Shiru, después de todo el quería ver a Shunrei

June fue la siguiente en despedirse, esta impresiono a Shiru y a Hyoga con su belleza, hasta Kiki se ofreció a invitarla a salir, esta le dijo que si crecía un poco mas tal vez aceptaría, esto provoco la risa de todos, e hizo un poco mas amena la despedida por lo menos ya no fue tan triste, el siguiente fue Shun

"Esto es muy repetitivo, pero les deseo buen viaje, nos encontraremos de nuevo, estaré esperándolos" – Algunas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Shun

"Oye Shun tu novia de verdad de es muy hermosa, tienes suerte" – Hyoga le secreteaba a Shun, y es ella iba vestida con falda y con el cabello suelto, esto la hacia lucir muy guapa

"Si lo se, gracias, pero tu enfócate en Fleer" – contesto con cierta burla

Hyoga se sonrojo, esto provoco la risa de los 3, June los veía muy extrañada, pero no le dio mucha importancia, el alta voz de la Terminal aérea de Tokio informaba la salida de los vuelos con destino a Pekín, enseguida se anuncio la salida hacia Moscú, querían abordar rápido, se dieron la ultima despedida, Kiki como despedida hizo levitar a Tatsumi, tenia días que no lo hacia, desde la pelea con Docrates, por ultimo Shun, Hyoga y Shiru chocaron los puños a manera simbólica de que se volverían a encontrar, y después de Kiki bajo a Tatsumi este se unió a Shiru, Hyoga se fue por otra salida, contrario a lo que paso con Ikki esta vez Saori no tenia tanto trabajo y por eso podía esperar hasta que partieran los aviones, junto con su mayordomo además de Shun y June fueron hasta la parte donde se ve aterrizar y despegar a los, ahí les dieron el ultimo adiós de manera muy simbólica, cuando partieron Saori se disculpo con ellos le habían llamado tendría una reunión de trabajo, se fue con Tatsumi, Shun y June salieron a pasear, el todavía usaba el auto que le proporciono Saori

"Pronto estaré en Moscú, por lo que me dijo Saori ella mando las cosas que conseguí en un avión privado de la fundación, los mando desde ayer, aunque me insistió en viajar en el, preferí volar de esta forma, ella vale mucho, vamos Seiya levántate de esa cama y vuelve con ella, te has levantado de peores situaciones"

Estos eran parte de los pensamientos del chico rubio, además pensaba en su mama a la cual tenia desde la pelea con Hades que no visitaba su tumba, haría una escala en Moscú para comprar algunas flores, tenia en mente primero nadar hasta el barco donde estaba su madre, segundo ayudar a la gente de esa aldea y después de dejar todo en orden hacer un viaje hasta Asgard

Había sido una gran travesía, tomo bastantes transportes para por fin llegar a la aldea en el norte de Siberia, sabia que si usaba su poder el llegaría mas rápido que la luz, pero como ahora ya no tenían que pelear, ni usar sus habilidades, el primer paso para ser una persona normal, era no usar sus poderes, como traía su ramo de flores, decidió primero pasar a ver a su mama, después de todo ella era su principal inspiración y fuente de su poder, su tumba estaba junto a la del maestro de Cristal, y además llevaba la armadura de Camus y la de el, las congelaría en un glaciar, para que ya no se usaran,

Por fin llego a la tumba de su madre, este bajo las pesadas cajas, deposito el ramo de flores en la tumba de su madre, también puso uno en la tumba de su maestro, después comenzó a orar por las almas de su seres queridos, tomo el lindo rosario que siempre lo acompañaba, su ultimo recuerdo de su madre, no contuvo las lagrimas, la nostalgia lo invadió por completo, a pesar de que se había ausentado menos de lo normal, por lo complicado de los enemigos, el pensó que nunca volvería a este lugar, después de orar un rato bastante largo, procedió a depositar las armaduras en los glaciares, Hyoga invoco su cosmo

"**Polvo de Diamantes**" – grito este y un gran hueco se hizo en una de las paredes de Hielo,

Este deposito las 2 cajas, después levanto su mano, y en la forma como Camus lo había encerrado en el ataúd de hielo, este cubrió ambas armaduras, la pared estaba como antes de que el la rompiera con su golpe, después de orar un rato mas por su maestro Camus, decidió que era hora de volver a ver a su mama, se dirigió hasta donde estaba la silueta del barco, volvió a encender su cosmos

"**Rayo de Aurora**" – grito Hyoga, mientras la capa de hielo cedía por el impacto – "vaya, esta mas dura y grande, pensé que por el calentamiento global seria mas fácil"

Sin mas Hyoga dio un salto y se dispuso nadar, su meta llegar con su mama

Esta vez el llegar hasta su madre era mas difícil, Camus se lo había complicado mas al hundir el barco, llevaba su cosmo a un nivel relativamente alto, para protegerse de la presión marítima, en su recorrido tuvo los recuerdos de la vez que Isaac lo salvo del remolino, y como pelearon en el templo de Poseidón, ahora que lo pensaba fríamente a el siempre le tocaba pelear con sus seres queridos, todo esto inundaba su mente, cunado por fin llego al barco, pese a lo profundo el barco estaba en perfectas condiciones, se dispuso a buscar la habitación donde descansaba su mama

Cuando por fin entro, sus pensamiento de que el cuerpo se deteriora por la presión se esfumaron ya que vio el cuerpo intacto, este tenia una aura muy familiar, era de sus maestros, su cosmo evito que se dañara, agradeció mentalmente a su maestros, al ver a su mama como el la recordaba, la abrazo pese a las bajas temperaturas, sintió algo de calidez, después coloco una rosa que había guardado en la cabellera de esta, luego tomo su mano y se puso a platicar con ella tenia que rendirle cuentas a su madre

"Perdón por abandonarte tanto rato, pero ahora ya no te dejare, solo vengo a que me des tu aprobación, sabes he conocido a una chica muy linda llamada Fleer, y te lo digo por que ella me gusta y como buen hijo quiero que nos des tu bendición, la traeré próximamente" – todo esto lo decía con lagrimas en los ojos

Siguió un rato mas con ella, le platico todo lo vivido, le prometió que la visitaría mas seguido, como buen hijo le dio un beso en la mejilla, se percino tomo su rosario que le había puesto a ella y se fue, ahora vería a sus amigos de la aldea

Hyoga intentaba recuperar el aliento después de todo esta vez fue la mas difícil, esta hincado además se sostenía con sus brazos, el sintió que alguien se le acercaba, se alegro al ver que era su pequeño amigo Jacob, este pese al estado de Hyoga se le abalanzo y lo abrazo

"Amigo Hyoga que bueno que estas con vida, me alegro que estés de regreso" – el niño lloraba por la emoción

"Yo también estoy feliz, pero ¿Qué haces aquí, yo quería darles la sorpresa" – también abrazaba a Jacob

"Escuche el ruido de 2 impactos muy fuertes, estaba cerca de aquí, corri te vi que ibas a saltar, pero no pude detener tu ya habías brincado, además con semejante ruido, cualquier persona de la aldea hubiese venido a ver que pasaba"

"Si me excedí con la fuerza"- ya ambos estaban de pie

Platicaron de camino a la aldea, ambos estaban felices ya que Jacob veía en Hyoga a un hermano mayor, este confirmo que las cosas que Saori mando por el avión habían llegado, Jacob le dijo que si les serian de utilidad a las personas, también le informo que la situación de las personas había mejorado, ya que un señor había traído una de sus flotas pesqueras y le dio a empleo en sus barcos debido al conocimiento de la zona, esta se enfocaba en la pesca de cierta especie de Salmón, y un tipo de caviar muy caro que solo se daba en esos glaciares, el señor era de origen Japonés su nombre Key Akagi

Hyoga de verdad vio el cambio en la aldea, vio que estaban casi todos los habitantes, solo los hombre no estaban la mayoría estaban con la flota pesquera según lo que le informaron llegarían mañana el señor Akagi iba al mando de la búsqueda de los productos que vendían, había construido un gran muelle para los barcos, y trajo la mayoría de los servicios básicos, la vida era mas agradable incluso en ese lugar perdido en el norte de Rusia, aunque había nuevos habitantes por lo de los empleos, la mayoría de las personas que el conocía permanecían ahí, por eso al reconocerlo los niños y la mayoría de las mujeres jóvenes corrieron a abrazarlo y saludarlo, al igual que Jacob, todos estaban felices de verlo, después de todo le tenían gran aprecio

Después de quitarse a la mayoría de las personas que lo felicitaban, Hyoga pregunto donde habían guardado las cosas, Jacob le dijo que estaban en uno de los almacenes de la aldea, se dirigieron hasta ese lugar, con la ayuda de algunos jóvenes que estaban en la aldea y algunas mujeres, comenzaron a distribuir las cosas, algunas personas no las querían aceptar, pero por la buena volunta y aprecio que le tenían a Hyoga aceptaron las cosa, después de toda un obra hecha de buena fe nunca se rechaza

Luego de una tarde llena de caras felices por los regalos que Hyoga dio a sus amigos de la aldea, este paso la noche en la casa de Jacob, así no estaría solo ya que el abuelo de este se convirtió en el hombre de confianza del señor Akagi, en la casa del niño, Hyoga observo que la situación de estos era mejor, incluso vio que el niño tenia una consola de video juegos, pensó que seria bueno que el y Kiki se conocieran, prepararon algo de cenar, Jacob de verdad estaba mega contento, sentía como si verdad tuviera un hermano, cenaron tranquilamente, durante la comida Hyoga vio medio pensativo a Jacob, cuando se disponían a dormir Hyoga no se quedo con la duda y le pregunto que pasaba

"No se si decirte esto, lo que paso que una noche escuche a mi abuelo y al señor Akagi conversando sobre tu madre, por lo que hablaban, el la conoció y también oí que hablaban de ti, por lo tarde y la puerta no se bien de que hablaban" – decía un ligeramente preocupado Jacob

Hyoga se quedo pensativo, por lo que Jacob le dijo ellos volverían mañana, ahí lo abordaría y se sacaría de dudas, pensó que no era justo presionar al niño con preguntas de ese tema, pero si indago del tipo de persona que era el tal Akagi, resulto ser un pan de Dios, luego de sacar lo que quería saber, el cambio el tema y decidieron habla de ellos, así se la pasaron hablando un buen rato, Jacob fue el primero en ser vencido por el sueño, tenia clases mañana, Hyoga se paro de su cama, y vio por la ventana, ese lugar lo ponía nostálgico de sus tiempos de entrenamiento, además también pensaba en ese señor.

Pese a dormirse bastante tarde, Hyoga se levanto temprano y preparo el desayuno de Jacob, luego de terminarlo Hyoga la acompaño a su escuela, ahí fue acosado por el cuerpo docente femenino del plantel, como le sucedió a Shun este tardo un buen rato en repartir autógrafos y sacarse fotos, le dijo a Jacob que llegaría un poco tarde el motivo era que quería recorres en buen rato los glaciares, y le dio el recado para que cuando llegara el tal Akagi le dijera que el quería verlo, se despidieron y el Caballero del Cisne emprendió su paseo

Este lugar era nostalgia pura para el caballero de pelo rubio, recordó como aprendió el polvo de diamantes, el rayo de aurora, el modo de paralizar a un enemigo realmente grande, las enseñanzas de sus maestros, sus consejos, de cómo en ellos vio a algo parecido a un padre, volvió incluso a la pared de hielo donde dejo las armaduras, sintió el deseo de sacarlas de esa muro pero prefirió dejarlas en su lugar, siguió caminando un buen rato, el era extraño, no despreciaba las playas tropicales pero el prefería los glaciares ya que ellos sentía el alma de su querida mama

Jacob al salir de la escuela fue a su casa y vio que Hyoga no había vuelto, pero vio su maleta, sabia que no se había ido del pueblo, ahora estaba en el muelle las embarcaciones llegarían a las 3 de la tarde, y mas puntual que un ingles los barcos desembarcaron en el puerto, al ver a su abuelito el niño corrió a abrazarlo tenían mas de una semana que salieron a buscar el Salmón,

"Sabes abuelo Hyoga volvió a la aldea, se esta quedando en nuestra casa, trajo muchas cosas para las personas" – sonreía

"¿Y donde esta ahora?" – acariciaba a su nieto

"Salio a pasear, me dijo que por favor lograras que el señor Akagi lo reciba el quiere hablar con el"

Esta ultima frase fue escuchada por el señor Akagi, se sorprendió por el hecho de la presencia del joven, pero también estaba muy feliz, le dijo a Jacob que cuando el regresara que le dijera a este que lo esperaba en su casa a las 7

Hyoga estaba puntual en la entrada de la casa, era bastante grande se parecía a la casa de Saori en donde se escondieron con el casco de la armadura de Sagitario, por lo dicho por el pequeño y su abuelo el señor Akagi, fue recibido por un amigo de este, era un compañero que siempre estaba con el, muy amablemente lo invito a pasar

Hyoga estaba sentado en la sala de la casa, el señor que lo recibió le dijo que el señor Akagi saldría en pocos minutos, solo atendía una llamada por unos pedidos de caviar y salmón,

A los pocos minutos el señor Akagi, salio a ver a Hyoga, al momento de verlo el rubio vio una cara algo rara para un señor que acababa de conocer, la expresión de este era como si este viese a alguien que tenia mucho tiempo de no ver, después de solicitar a su a migo que los dejara solos, comenzaron con su charla

"Bueno señor en que le puedo servir, Jacob me dio su recado" – pregunto Hyoga

"Quería verte, has crecido mucho" – esto lo dijo con la voz algo baja, su mirara era muy curiosa y veía con ternura al joven

Pero Hyoga si escucho y no se quedo con la duda

"Perdón¿usted me conoce?"

"No se si decírtelo¿quieres una tasa de café o de chocolate caliente los acabo de terminar? – este se pone de pie con la intención de ir a su cocina

"No gracias no apetezco nada, pero no evada mi pregunta ¿Qué interés tiene en mi?"

"No se por donde empezar" – medito, suspiro por fin se animo a seguir con lo que quería decir –"se que esto es un muy repentino pero seré directo, **bueno Hyoga yo soy tu padre**

El caballero del cisne se quedo como estatua, sus ojos se ensancharon mucho, después de tanto tiempo de creer que el era huérfano, ahora resultaba que tenia padre, pese al Shock su mente carburaba siempre había vivido con su mama, pero ella nunca lo mencionaba, y el tampoco nunca pregunto por el, ya que su mama lo crió muy bien, ella le dio todo fue un padre y madre a la vez, luego del repentino anuncio este tenia muchas preguntas

"**Como que mi padre, yo nunca sabia que tenia, además por que nunca estabas con mi mama, no se casaron, que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo, y se de verdad eres quien dices, crees que yo te creería, como he sido una persona con muchos enemigos esto puede tratarse de una trampa**" – pregunto todo esto de pie y muy exaltado

"Es normal tu reacción, se que no es muy fácil que me creas, pero tengo pruebas de que soy tu padre" – el señor saca su cartera – "ve esta foto somos tu madre y yo el día que tu naciste ella te esta cargando" – le pasa la foto a Hyoga

"Esto no es prueba, de seguro la conocías, tal vez eras su amigo y la fuiste a visitar" – Hyoga lo veía con cierto enojo – "no trates de ensuciar su nombre" – le arroja la foto

El señor Akagi recoge la foto y se vuelve a dirigir a Hyoga

"Vamos a mi oficina ahí te mostrare el resto de las pruebas" – se dirigía a la misma

Ya adentro los 2 el señor Akagi fue a su escritorio y de su gaveta saca un maletín, de este saca varias fotos y algunos documentos, estas mostraban mas de el señor Akagi con la mama de Hyoga Natasha (_Creo que así se llama si no perdón_), Hyoga al verlas sintió una gran felicidad y nostalgia ya que aunque el visitaba a su madre al fondo del océano no tenia una foto de ella solo el rosario que siempre llevaba colgando, algunas lagrimas salieron de su ojos azules, el señor Akagi esta igual de conmovido, pero pese a ver vulnerable al chico no se sentía con la confianza de abrazarlo

"Tu madre y yo nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo, éramos novios antes de que tu nacieras, sus padres nunca se opusieron a nuestra relación, pero yo era el que quería darles a ti y a ella una vida mejor, por eso decidí ir a trabajar a Noruega, en ese tiempo en Rusia había mucha inestabilidad política, te deje desde cuando tenias como una año, es normal que un niño tan joven no tenga recuerdos de esa edad, le pedí como favor a tu madre que no me nombrara ante ti y si lo hacia que dijera que yo era buena persona, después de todo nadie quiere quedar mal ante su hijo, siempre les envié dinero, oye ¿todavía conservas un rosario que le di el día que me fui? – el señor tenia la cabeza hacia abajo no veía a Hyoga a los ojos

Este no contesto solo saco dicho rosario, se lo mostró, la cara del señor Akagi mostró una ligera sonrisa

"Que bueno que tu lo conserves, sabes ese fue la ultima cosa que le di el día que me embarque hacia Noruega, tu eras tan pequeño, aun recuerdo el ultimo beso que te di, si por ultimo te preguntaras el por que no llevas mi apellido fue por que nunca nos casamos, fue por que mis padres si se oponían, ellos nunca me dejaron casarme, aunque su familia no era de clase inferior, su padre tenia diferencias con el mío de ahí el motivo por el cual siempre se oponían, nos escapamos, ella vivió en una aldea cercana a esta, yo me fui al poco tiempo, como te dije nunca deje de enviarle dinero, yo le prometí que cuando tuviese algo seguro en Noruega mandaría por ella, y cuando por fin logre mandar el dinero para que tu y ella vinieran a Noruega, ocurrió esa horrible tragedia, el barco se hundió, pensé que tu y ella estaban muertos, pase días buscándolos por las aldeas cercanas, luego de mucho indagar, encontré el lugar exacto donde se hundió, ahí con algunos sobrevivientes me dijeron que en tu madre se hundió junto con el barco lo hizo para darte su lugar en las lanchas salvavidas, de la desesperación intente tratar de romper el mar congelado, pero al intentar nadar la presión marítima me impidió llegar al barco"

Hyoga volteaba a ver al señor de una forma rara, sentía que sus palabras eran sinceras, pero no decía nada prefirió escuchar el resto de la historia

"Pese a la depresión que viví, decidí volver a Noruega, ahí no solo conseguí un empleo, al paso del tiempo logre tener una gran fortuna, me hice el mejor comerciante de salmón y de caviar, por lo difícil de obtener de ahí su valor tan alto, manejo casi todo el mercado europeo, tengo mis oficinas centrales en Noruega, pero cuando abro una sucursal como en esta aldea, vengo personalmente, y a veces salgo en las expediciones a buscar los productos, después de todo yo empecé desde abajo, pero ahora era algo vacío sin tener con quien compartirlo, nunca me case siempre ame a tu madre, siempre tuve la esperanza de encontrarla a ella o a ti, bueno Hyoga esa es mi historia"

Este seguía en Shock, todo era demasiado se desplomo en el sillón, miro al techo no sabia como reaccionar, el señor Akagi veía al chico pese a que las lagrimas nublaban su vista no veía cambio en su actitud, este tuvo un arranque que sorprendió a Hyoga

"Hyoga por favor acompáñame al lugar donde esta el barco hundido, tengo que pedirte un favor, ven sígueme" – este no solo salio de su oficina, tomo su abrigo y salio de su casa

En un acto hasta cierto punto involuntario, Hyoga siguió al señor, pese a ser mayor que Hyoga y no tener la condición física de este, para el caballero del cisne fue algo difícil seguirle el paso

En todo el camino no dijeron una sola palabra, por fin estaban en sitio del hundimiento, pese a que Hyoga ya había hecho un agujero en el hielo, este se había vuelto a cubrir por que en las noches caían ventiscas y por eso se congelaba el mar

"Por favor Hyoga rompe el piso, deseo volver a ver a tu madre, por lo que me dijo el abuelo del pequeño por tus habilidades eres el único capaz de llegar hasta el fon de este mar, te lo suplico"- este se hincaba a manera de suplica

"No se si deba, tal vez usted no resista la presión, solo un submarino y alguien preparado como yo pueden soportar tal presión"

"Debo arriesgarme, si no quieres bajar, te comprendo, yo lo intentare hasta donde pueda, se que aun no confías en mi"

"Esta loco se puede morir en el intento, por que arriesgar su vida"

"Hazlo se que puedes romper esta gruesa capa de hielo, lo hago por ver otra vez el rostro de la mujer que amo, no te preocupes por mi, por favor rómpelo"

Hyoga no dijo mas el indo si cosmo y con un potente golpe hizo un agujero se podía ver el mar sin congelar, el señor Akagi le dio una ultima mirada a Hyoga, le sonrió y sin mas se arrojo al mar congelado, pese a los intentos por detenerlo no lo logro

"Pero que idiota simplemente el frío del agua lo matara, y a mi que mi importa lo que al le pase, aun es joven y tal ves lo logre, pero que sandeces estoy diciendo se matara" – eran los pensamientos del rubio, que sin pensarlo se lanzo en la búsqueda de esta persona, lo movía la idea de que nadie mas moriría en ese lugar

A primera vista no lo encontró, al enfocar bien su mirada, lo vio algo alejado, nado rápidamente por lo que vio el frío y la presión empezaba a afectarle, cuando lo alcanzo lo tomo en brazos, con su cosmo logro despertarlo de su inconciencia, el señor se quedo sorprendido de verlo ahí, pensó que lo dejaría morir, Hyoga lo llevo hasta el barco, ahí lograron ver a la mama de Hyoga, Key Akagi estaba tan impresionado de ver a Natasha justo como el recordaba, el mar helado de Siberia había conservado su belleza, también vio la rosa que Hyoga le había puesto en el pelo, el quiso acercarse a ella pero Hyoga lo detuvo, le dijo que si soltaba su mano su cosmo no lo protegería igual y correría mas riesgos, esto se lo comunico vía telepatía algo que aprendió de Kiki y de Mu, pese a la advertencia, este se acerco a ella, toco su rostro y le dio un beso, pese al tiempo su amor por ella nunca desapareció

"Ha pasado tiempo, esta igual que hace 8 años, sabes nuestro hijo es un gran tipo, tu estaría orgullosa de verlo, yo lo cuidare tu vela por nosotros" – pese a que estaban en agua sus lagrimas se notaban

Para que a Key Akagi no le pasara nada Hyoga aumento el nivel de su cosmo, se sentía raro el pensó que nunca vería esta escena a el con su padres, comenzó también a llorar, y en su mente tenia el pensamiento de darle una oportunidad de conocer a este hombre, ya que por lo menos le hablaría mas de su mama, siguieron un rato mas después de que ambos se despidieron de ella con su respectivo beso se enfilaron hacia la superficie

Aun no recuperaban el aliento, esto era agotador, el señor Akagi fue el primero en hablar,

"Bueno pues gracias, has hecho demasiado por mi, será mejor que me vaya, solo arreglare unas cosa mas y volveré a Noruega, no dudes en llamarme te apoyare en lo que **_quieras hijo_**" – se incorpora y le da la espalda

"Espera, no te vayas, sabes fue muy doloroso perder a mama, y el pensar que estaba solo me hicieron un poco frío y reservado, pero ahora que se que al menos te tengo a ti no quiero perderte, es buena idea darnos la oportunidad de conocernos no lo crees así Papa" – Hyoga también se puso de pie y se dirigía a su padre con lagrimas de felicidad

Ambos se fundieron en un gran y efusivo abrazo, se vieron a los ojos, al señor Akagi le dio la sensación de tener a un niño pequeño en sus brazos, pese a que Hyoga no era un niño ahora lo parecía, siguieron abrazados un buen rato, el momento fue muy emotivo, después de un rato emprendieron el camino de regreso a la aldea e iban platicando muy animados

"Sabes, creo que el que vivas en Noruega me beneficia, después te contare los detalles" – sonreía

"Tu me deberías de contar mas de ti, como de que tal andas de novias, tus amistades, no te he visto en mucho tiempo y déjame decirte que soy un padre estricto" – puso cara de falsa seriedad

"Y tu me contaras de mi mama, y soy muy desobediente" – Hyoga ponía cara de cínico

Ambos reían, estaban ultra felices, por lo visto su relación seria de lo mejor,

Un avión surcaba el cielo, con destino hacia Oslo Noruega, las oficinas del papa de Hyoga estaban en esa ciudad, era su jet privado, dentro iban platicando muy amenamente, el señor Akagi se quedo mas tiempo en esa aldea para convivir con su hijo, luego de sacarlo de su necedad el señor lo convenció de acompañarlo, en los días de su estadía el señor Akagi se puso al tanto de la vida de su hijo, quedo anonadado por la fuerza de su hijo, pero se sintió orgulloso de que solo la utilizara para hacer el bien, el le contó de su vida en Noruega, también se quedo pensativo de los hechos mas recientes que involucraban a una organización que era uno de sus principales socios comerciales la fundación Masaki

Ya en el avión seguían conversando, cualquier tema era bueno con alguien que te quiere este nunca será aburrido, el señor no podía sacarse de la cabeza los problemas de la señorita Kido otra de sus socias comerciales, el nunca pensó que su hijo estuviese con alguien tan cercano ya que en numerosas ocasiones hablo con ella, hasta pasando los años supo que la fundación de ella había acogido a su pequeño hijo

"Y se ve tan amable, nunca hemos discutido, quien viera a Seika Masaki" – el señor Akagi suspiraba

"Como te repito ella no es grosera con nosotros, solo con Saori" – el también tenia cara de fastidio al solo recordarla

El viaje era algo largo no por las distancia sino por el clima, en esa parte del globo nevaba la mitad del año, por eso hacían muchas escalas, pero por fin llegaron solo harían una pequeña escala en Oslo con la intención de que Hyoga fuera legalmente su hijo del señor Akagi, y que conociera un poco sus oficinas, de ahí partirían a la provincia independiente llamada Asgard, ya que el padre de Hyoga tenia muy buenas relaciones con Hilda la gobernante de este lugar

En sus oficinas el señor Akagi este tuvo que usar su seguridad personal ya que su hijo fue acosado en las calles de Oslo, el motivo fue el mar de mujeres que al saber que Hyoga era el hijo de este empresario lo abordaban, lo persiguieron hasta las oficinas, a ellas se les unieron las del club de fans de Hyoga con sede en Oslo, por fin tenían a su ídolo en vivo y a todo color, esto de ser perseguido por mujeres ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre, el señor solo se reía ya que admitía que su hijo tenia parte de sus rasgos japoneses, pero gracias a la belleza de su mama era por lo que de verdad era apuesto, luego de una gran visita por este lugar se enfilaron al norte de esta país

"Entonces tu conociste a mama cuando saliste de Japón a trabajar por parte de una compañía de pesca" – estaba rojo de la cara

"Si, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, fue amor a primera vista, sus padres como mencione nunca se opusieron, por el contrario cuando les escribí de ella siempre me apoyaron, pero ese no es el asunto, si rechazaste a las chicas que te presente y a las que te acosaron, esa chica debe ser especial, digo venir desde tan lejos, no recuerdo bien a Fleer siempre he tratado los asuntos con Hilda"

"Ya te dije que si, tiene tiempo que no la veo y será bueno que tu vengas, eso me da valor" – este se ponía mas rojo

Este solo se reía de su hijo, se veía bien con el guarda ropa que le compro, después de todo su hijo debía verse presentable, el viaje ya casi concluía, después de bajar del avión consiguieron un carruaje que los llevaría al palacio del Valhala, este sendero le trajo recuerdos al caballero del cisne, para evitar las burlas de su padre prefirió contarle a detalle lo que paso en este lugar, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en las puertas del castillo

Ambos caballeros iban de traje, esperaban en la sala principal un mozo les informo que Hilda y su esposo estarían con ellos en unos minutos, el mozo se le quedo viendo a Hyoga, su cara se le hizo conocida pero no hizo comentario, fueron anunciados como el Señor Key y su hijo Hyoga, pese que ese nombre se le hizo conocido no comento comentario al respecto

La larga espera termino cuando por una puerta salio Hilda vestida con un vestido deferente al que siempre usa este era blanco, era largo y le quedaba bien y la hacia verse muy elegante, muy similar a los de Saori, detrás de ella venia una persona muy alta, vestía también muy elegante, Hyoga lo reconoció palideció al ver que se trataba de Sigfried, por fin tanto Hilda con Sigfried reconocieron al acompañante de su amigo Akagi

"Que buena noticia saber que el hijo de un buen amigo seas tu Hyoga" – dijo una sonriente Hilda

"Es bueno verte, que alegría de reencontrarnos" – Secundo Sigfried

"Pero que tu no estas muerto" – fue lo poco que dijo

Hyoga estaba como estatua, reacciono un poco al recibir un abrazo de Hilda, también le dio uno Sigfried, este lo recibió pero con algo de temor

"Ahora compruebo que lo que me dijiste de que ya los conocías era cierto" – Sonreía el señor Key

Sigfried les explico que el estaba vivo gracias a su armadura, tal como le paso a Shiru por la armadura de Capricornio, con esto la expresión de Hyoga se relajo y les sonrió a la feliz pareja, la química entre ellos se podía oler a varios kilómetros de distancia, Sigfried tardo en recuperarse, Hilda pensó que en verdad el había muerto, cuando por fin regreso ella estaba decidida a no perderlo y por eso se casaron, ella si podía amar a un solo hombre sus reglas de Odin no se lo impedían

"¿Pero cuando fue la boda, no me avisaron" – tenia cara de molestia el señor Akagi

"No se de que te indignas, te mandamos incluso 2 invitaciones, y por si fuera poco te dejamos infinidad de mensajes, pero tu siempre andas en tus expediciones" – ahora la indignada era Hilda

"Perdón"- se disculpaba con la mano en la nuca

Siguieron conversando y decidieron ir a una de las salas privadas, para poder tomar algo y estar mas cómodos, ya ahí Hyoga nota la ausencia de una persona, y pregunto por su paradero

"Hilda ya tenemos rato aquí, y no he visto a Fleer¿esta enferma?"

"No, ella esta bien, pero ha estado un poco nostálgica y algo deprimida, creo que tu visita le hará bien"

"Y ¿Dónde esta ella en este instante?" – tenia un leve rubor

"Esta en los jardines del castillo, se la pasa ahí casi todo el día aunque a veces esta en los bosques del palacio, salvo cuando vienen sus maestros de clases particulares casi no la veo, tiene meses así, y fue desde que te marchaste al Templo de Poseidón, por favor habla con ella y trata de animarla" – Hilda se levanto de asiento, tomo las manos de Hyoga, su mirada era muy suplicante

"Haré lo que este a mi alcance" – contesto con algo de firmeza

"Dile a un guardia que te ayude a buscarla" – dijo Sigfried

"Gracias, pero aun recuerdo bien este lugar, antes de que me capturaran lo recorrí bien"

Luego de disculparse Hyoga se marcho en busca de Fleer, luego de que se cerro la puerta, el señor Akagi continuo hablando con los gobernantes de Asgard

"No quise decírselo, pero la razón por la que ella esta tan ausente es por que ella lo ama, nunca me lo ha dicho pero cuando duerme ella habla y en sueños ella lo nombra, pese que en ese tiempo estaba hipnotizada me di cuenta de que a ella le gustaba, por eso lo ayudo a escaparse del castillo" – Hilda bebía su te

"Espero que seamos familia, ya que a mi hijo ama a tu hermana pero es medio tímido, pero con algo de valor lo lograra" – Key Akagi bebía su café

Ahora seguían hablando acerca de sus negocios, pero mejor siguieron hablando de la posible relación entre Hyoga y Fleer

Una silueta caminaba por los bosques del palacio, era la una mujer, esta era vigilada por varios de los guardias del palacio, pero lo hacían de lejos, por ordenes de Hilda solo la vigilaban a distancia, esta chica veía un rió con algunas flores, pero sabia que eso duraría poco ya que faltaba poco para el otoño, no odiaba su país, pero le gustaría salir a ver otro tipo de climas, eso no era lo único que la deprimía, que su hermana ahora fuese una mujer casada la alegraba, pero no dejaba de sentir cierta envidia, Hagen había mostrado interés en ella, de no haber sido por que conoció a Hyoga tal vez le habría hecho caso, pero al conocer al caballero del cisne, fue flechada al instante, en el corazón no se manda, pero hacia tiempo que no sabia nada de el, siempre tenían comunicación con el santuario por eso por lo menos sabia que el no había muerto, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lloro por su ausencia y de los días de no ver su cara, para no seguir caminando se detuvo y se en una piedra a ver el cauce de río una vez mas,

Al ver que no estaba por ninguna parte de los jardines Hyoga fue a buscarla a los bosques, fue a buscarla a un río cercano, tenia el presentimiento de que ahí la encontraría, y no se equivoco, ahí esta sentada, pese al tiempo de no verla vio que estaba tal y como la recordaba, aun tenia esa linda mirada igual a la de Saori, para no asustarla camino lentamente hasta ella y se puso a un lado de esta, el también veía el río, pese a los nervios hablo con ella

"Es un lindo paisaje"

Fleer estaba impactada, volteo y vio de donde provenía la voz, no lo creía la persona que la ponía nostálgica estaba frente a ella se incorporo y lo vio de pies a cabeza, pensó que era un fantasma

"Veo que estas bien, y no me veas raro no soy un espíritu" – Sonreía pero no la miraba tenia la cara roja

Y armándose de valor, el que dio el próximo paso fue el rubio que sin mas la abrazo

"Vez, no soy una aparición"

Por fin Fleer reacciono, y correspondió al abrazo de este, pese a que lo tocaba no salía de su asombro

"Sabia que estabas vivo, veo que ningún enemigo pudo vencerlos" – comenzó a llorar por la felicidad

"No llores, se te irritaran tus lindos ojos" – Hyoga limpiaba las lagrimas de su ojos

"Lloro de felicidad, pensé que no volverían nunca a este lugar"

Ambos estaban abrazados, Hyoga la sujetaba de la cintura, Fleer inconcientemente puso sus brazos en el cuello de este, estaban a centímetros de besarse, sus caras casi se rozaban pero:

"Suelte a la señorita Fleer, identifíquese"

Un grupo de 10 soldados los rodearon, apuntaban sus armas hacia Hyoga,

"Bajen sus armas es una orden, el es mi amigo" – Fleer se mostró autoritaria, algo poco visto en ella

Ante tal orden los guardias comprendieron, y aunque Fleer no dio la orden de que se fueran ellos entendieron que había cometido un gran error, por eso se esfumaron

"Te ruego que los perdones, solo son mi seguridad"

"No hay problema, pero para evitar esto será mejor que volvamos al castillo"

"Tienes razón, además hay algo que quiero mostrarte" – Fleer toma de la mano a Hyoga

Tomados de la mano y muy felices recorren el camino de regreso

Al llegar Fleer se entero de todas las noticias, y para celebrar la visita de los Akagi, se haría una mini fiesta, de las noticias lo que le paso a Seiya tanto Fleer como a Hilda fue lo que mas le indigno, pero le alegro que todos estuvieran bien, en cuanto pudieran tratarían de comunicarse con Saori, ellas también conocían a la hermana de Seiya habían tenido tratos por negocios, pero pese a las noticias Fleer estaba muy animada la razón la cena – fiesta que tendrían

Las horas transcurrieron rápido Hyoga y su padre aceptaron el alojamiento en el castillo, traían mas ropa, entre ellas un traje de gala, era lo mas indicado para la fiesta, Hyoga y Sigfried platicaban en lo que las hermanas se les unían, estuvieron recordando sus peleas, eso era tiempo pasado, ahora Hyoga veía en el a un buen amigo, ahora conversaban muy amenamente, también hablaban con el señor Akagi sobre sus negocios, Sigfried comentaba sobre lo difícil de ser el gobernante y máximo general de los ejércitos de Asgard, pero así pasaba mas tiempo con Hilda, su conversación fue interrumpida por la repentina llegada de los 2 hermanas, Hilda licia espectacular, pero Fleer se veía soberbia, llevaba un vestido de noche que la hacia lucir muy pero muy bien ya que Hyoga estaba en trance

"¿Me veo bien?" – pregunto dando un giro para que Hyoga la observara

"Te vez genial" – dijo tartamudeando

"Será mejor que pasemos al comedor" – interrumpió la escena Hilda

Hyoga ofreció su brazo, Fleer lo acepto gustosa, la escolto a la mesa, Sigfried hizo lo mismo con Hilda, el señor Akagi estaba al borde de las lagrimas, se emociono por su hijo

La cena transcurrió de lo mas normal, Hilda ordeno preparar lo mejor de la cocina típica del norte de Europa, todos estaban satisfechos, prosiguieron a bailar un rato, pese a lo que se imaginaba Hyoga Hilda puso música moderna, era el mejor grupo de Suecia y Noruega, todo transcurría dentro de lo típico, con excepción de las miradas, que a cada instante se dirigían Hyoga y Fleer, Hilda y su esposo se disculparon, esta estaba algo cansada, el papa de Hyoga les hizo segunda, ambos estaban solos sin que nadie los molestara

Hyoga vio con mas detalle a Fleer, llevaba el cabello suelto, nada se lo detenía, al bailar se veía mas sensual, este nunca la había visto de ese modo, con permiso de Hilda Fleer había bebido algo de vino, se había mareado un poco por lo que le pidió a Hyoga que fueran a una de las terrazas del palacio, para tomar un poco de aire, pese al frío esa noche no había nevado, había luna llena y algo de estrellas, Fleer se recargo en un barandal de la terraza, Hyoga solo estaba de pie no dejaba de observarla, la luna la hacia verse tremendamente linda, el también se recargo y también vio el lindo paisaje

"Veo que te gusto el vestido, lo compre para una ocasión especial, y no hay mejor ocasión que volverte a ver, la próxima trae a tus a mis amigos" – sonreía

"No importa como te vistas, tu siempre te vez linda" – se sonrojaba

Fleer también se sonrojaba, seguía viendo la noche, miraba de reojo a Hyoga, nunca lo había visto con traje, se veía como modelo, además como la mayoría de los 5 caballero de bronce el también estaba mas alto

"¿Sabes cual fue la razón por que te ayude a escapar esa vez?" – Fleer por fin lo veía

"Que dices" – este se sorprendió

"Por que pese a que todos te veían como un enemigo, quise que alguien ayudara a mi hermana, y en tu mirada vi que eras sincero" – sonreía algo apenada

"Te lo agradezco, tu mirada me hizo pensar que tu ni tu hermano eran malas, tus ojos son tan puros como los de Saori, sabes pensé que solo ella tenia esa mirada"

Aunque sonrojados no apartaban sus miradas, los 2 tenían los ojos azules, de diferente tonalidad, en el barandal sus manos se sujetaron, por esto se quedaron viendo, Fleer intento soltarse pero Hyoga no lo permitió

"Fleer sabes, ya no puedo mas, esta ansiedad me mata, no se cuando surgió este sentimiento, en el corazón no se manda, tal vez fue a primera vista, ahora no me puedo echar para atrás, te amo Fleer" – la veía firmemente

Esta se quedo perpleja pero sonriente, no contesto solo apretó la mano de Hyoga, y lo abrazo

"Es como tu dices, en el corazón no se manda, y sabes yo también te amo, desde la vez que tu y yo huíamos, fue el momento en que me di cuenta de que te quería, no lo aceptaba, tenia mucho miedo por lo que te pasaría cuando fuiste al templo de Poseidón, desde esa vez no supimos mas de ti, siempre te extrañe, tenia la esperanza de que cuando volvieras a Siberia me visitarías, ya que la distancia es menor"

"Es extraño, yo me sentía igual, desde que me fui sentía como si una parte de mi no estuviera, creo que somos algo así como almas gemelas" – la abrazaba con fuerza

Los 2 solo se abrazaron las palabras sobraban, se vieron a los ojos, parecía que veían en el fondo de cada uno de ellos, sus labios estaban a milímetros, por fin sus bocas se unieron en un amoroso beso, ahora Fleer no sentía envidia por fin ella conocía el amor y lo mejor era que la persona que ella quería le correspondía, el beso duro bastante tiempo, recorrían en sincronización cada parte de sus labios, cuando se separaron, solo miraban, y por algo sobre natural se dieron otro beso con mas ternura que el anterior, después Hyoga veía raro a Fleer

"Tengo una idea" – Sin mas Hyoga carga a Fleer en brazos, pega un gran salto hacia una de las torres del palacio

"Aquí estaremos mejor y tener mas privacidad"

Fleer solo sonreía, fue una idea alocada pero divertida, ya no hablaron mas se la pasaron viendo la luna, estaban muy juntos y enamorados

"Te felicito hermana" – Hilda hacia una seña de victoria

"Ese es mi hijo" – con lagrimas en los ojos

"Oigan nos van a escuchar, de seguro fue por eso que saltaron" – decía un fastidiado Sigfried

"Tu cállate" – ambos le gritaron a Sigfried

Todos había visto la escena muy bien escondidos

"Oh la señorita Fleer, ahora ella también es feliz"

Decían la mayoría de los guardias que también veían la escena, la mayoría lloraba por la felicidad

"Fleer sabes aun no cumplido mi promesa de llevarte a conocer los campos verdes, dime te gustaría ir conmigo de viaje" – preguntaba sin dejar de mirar la luna

"Es bueno saber que recuerdas tu promesa, yo amo a mi país pero quiero ver como es el resto del mundo"

**CONTINUARA…………….**

**NOTAS:**

Perdón por el retraso, saludos a mis lectores, perdón si la declaración de Hyoga fue mas corta y me enfoque en lo de su padre, esta idea me gusto, pues ya que yo no he visto algo en donde diga que es esta muerto, lo único que he visto es que la que se murió fue su mama, en el siguiente le toca a Shiru, ya emparejándolos a todos esto me servirá para desarrollar mas la trama con relación a Saori y a Seiya, esperen sorpresas, el sábado haré lo posible por subir otro capitulo

Saludos a Shadir, Dark Vampire Witch. Al Santo Pegaso

**HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	10. Chapter 11

**CAP.11 LAS 5 MONTAÑAS DE ROZAN, CUIDA DE MI TESORO**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Como anda la banda, un saludo y por enésima vez recomiéndenme con sus amigos me gustaría que me dejaran mas reviews, ahí les voy:

"Desea algo de comer o de tomar" – decía una azafata

"Un jugo de naranja" – contestaba un relajado Hyoga – "a ti ¿Qué te gustaría tomar linda?"

"Una limonada por favor" – Fleer le sonreía a su novio

La nueva pareja iba en el avión del papa de Hyoga, Fleer iba recargada y sentada junto a este, la azafata se fue al bar del la aeronave por el pedido, Hyoga le iba haciendo cariñitos a su reciente novia, pero alguien los interrumpió,

"Hijo las manos donde pueda verlas" – salio del asiento de atrás

"Oh papá, no le estoy haciendo nada solo la estoy abrazando" – mostraba fastidio

"Lo que no entiendo es por que vengo yo, no quería separarme de mi esposa" – fastidiado por el viaje Sigfried ya se había leído todas las revistas del avión

"Sabes bien que mi hermana no puede salir de Asgard, la única época del año que se le permite es en el invierno, tu y ella podrán ir a donde quieran, se paciente"

Por la reacción de Sigfried, todos en el avión se reían incluso la azafata, el destino del vuelo era la ciudad de Oslo, de ahí darían un leve recorrido por el continente, solo serian 5 días con el permiso de Hilda, Sigfried iba de compañía, Key Akagi los acompañaría solo hasta Paris, ahí tendría reuniones de trabajo, Sigfried volvería después del tour, Hyoga y Fleer viajaran solos a Japón

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Esta parte del episodio empieza varios días antes, es en el momento en que se despiden en el aeropuerto:_

Por una rampa eléctrica, Shiru y Kiki llevan solo su equipaje personal, como le paso a Hyoga Saori mando cosas para las personas del pequeño pueblo que esta en las cercanías de las 5 montañas, a diferencia de sus amigos por lo menos Shiru iba acompañado y por el buen humor del querubín y sus ocurrencias esta travesía aunque no muy larga seria muy divertida, luego de identificarse en la oficina de migración parieron a Pekín

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oye Shiru ya tienes planeado que la vas a decir a Shunrei, hace varios meses que no te paras por ahí" – decía sin ver a Shiru se divertía viendo el paisaje por la ventana

"Será un poco difícil, no se como se tome lo del maestro" – tenia tiempo de haber recuperado la vista, pero le gustaba tener los ojos cerrados, así pensaba mejor y podía concentrarse

"En eso tienes razón, pero yo me refería a lo de decirle que la amas"

Se puso medio rojo, y por eso abrió los ojos, si mal no recordaba Shunrei si le había demostrado que lo quería, siempre lo cuidaba, sin ella no hubiese sido caballero, lo cuido cuando estaba sin vista, recordó su época de entrenamiento, ella le preparaba la comida, y a el le gustaría demostrarle por lo menos el 1 de lo que ella lo ha querido, pero lo principal que vino a su mente fue la vez que la conoció, fue el primer día que llego a la cascada de Rozan, nunca creyó ver una niña en un lugar de entrenamiento, como la mayoría de sus amigos el fue recogido por la fundación por eso su contacto con niñas era muy escaso, desde que la conoció le pareció muy bonita,

"No te hagas el loco contesta" – Kiki lo sacaba del trance

"Tengo que decírselo, ya Shun tuvo el valor de confesarlo, te aseguro que Ikki hizo lo mismo, solo habrá que ver quien es la que atrapo al lobo solitario, y por lo poco me Saori a Hilda no le desagradaría una relación entre Hyoga y su hermana Fleer" – no vio a Kiki pero mostró convicción

Como Shiru volvió a cerrar sus ojos, Kiki pensó que este se iba a dormir, por lo que saco su psp, y se puso a jugar, los ruidos del aparato hicieron voltear a ver al niño, el era el causante, tenia el volumen al máximo

"¿De donde sacaste esa cosa, no te basta con el que ya tienes?"

"Hyoga me la compro, además no te dejan conectar el otro a las pantallas, molestaría al resto, estas cosas son geniales"

"Dame acá eso, y no te lo daré si no prometes que le bajas al volumen, o no te lo regreso"

"Esta bien, ya te pareces al ogro de Ikki"

Por la cara de enfado de Kiki, Shiru se reía del pequeño, pero le hizo caso, luego de jugar siguieron conversando el resto del vuelo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La travesía era ligeramente larga, pero al fin estaban en el pueblo, por lo difícil del relieve, incluso Shiru le prohibió a Kiki que usara su telepatía ya que la gente los vio como bichos raros en la ciudad, por donde cierto el buen Shiru fue acosado por las miles de mujeres, ya que esa es una ciudad muy sobre poblada, incluso las que tenían hermanas pequeñas se iban sobre Kiki, para ser un niño a las infantas sus lunares en la frente se les pareció su atractivo exótico, era de la que hablaban en la entrada del pueblo, de no ser por que usaron sus poderes, ellas los hubiesen capturado, por lo que decían si no iban a la base del club no los dejarían de perseguir, incluso se compraron unas gabardinas y barbas falsas para comuflajearse, ahora solo era una anécdota,

"En ese caso hubieras comprado un auto" – decía Kiki

"Ya lo tenia planeado, pero quiero comprarlo junto a Shunrei, y Saori nos va a asesorar, ella sabe mas de eso" – se sonrojaba solo de pronunciar el primer nombre

"Ji ji es bueno verte tan feliz, el pueblo se ve mejor, pero tengo un raro presentimiento"

En verdad el lugar se veía mejor económicamente, ahora ya había servicios básicos, como luz y agua, pero el mejorar la economía aun en una forma superior era el objetivo de Shiru, de ahí su idea, que le comentaría a Saori en cuanto volvieran a Japón para ponerla en plan, en ella se involucraban a todo el poblado

Al llegar recorrieron el pueblo, la mayoría de las personas estaban animadas, Shiru junto con Kiki se detuvieron en un puesto de fruta quería llevar algo a Shunrei además de las cosa que le habían comprado en la ciudad de Tokio, la señora fue muy amable

"Tomen y no es nada, el solo verte vivo es bueno" – les sonreía la amable señora

"Muchas gracias¿pero usted me recuerda?" – tenia un signo de interrogación en la cara

"Claro, eres el discípulo del anciano Dohko, ya no lo hemos visto, de vez en cuando el venia al pueblo ahora solo viene su nieta Shunrei"

El solo mencionar esos 2 nombres le provocaron una mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado la muerte de lo que era como un padre, su mentor, su guía sin el no seria el hombre que es actualmente, y la otra persona era la mujer que mas amaba junto con el antiguo maestro les debía que el fuese caballero, por un segundo su mente divago pero prefirió la sonrisa,

"Sabes, ahora que recuerdo tu venias con ella a veces y a ese diablillo lo recuerdo estuvo una temporada pero como a ti ya no los había visto, te doy un consejo apresúrate y ve a verla, ella siempre ha sido una joven muy alegre, pero de unos meses para acá su mirada ha perdido brillo, se ha vuelto una chica con un aura triste

"Pero no deja de ser una chica muy amable" – la señora seguía sonriendo

"Tiene razón vendré en un rato mas, hasta pronto" – se despedían

Antes de ir a la cascada verían donde habían guardado las cosas, al no saber quien era el alcalde del pueblo, decidieron regresar a preguntar en el puesto de la señora, pero al observar a ese lugar lo que vieron no fue de su agrado, unos tipos amenazando a la señora del puesto con una navaja, al ver que de verdad era un asalto real Shiru se despojo de las cajas de las armaduras

"Detenlas por favor" – se las arroja a Kiki

Shiru llega por detrás y desarma al de la navaja, saco provecho de su velocidad, además se le puso de frente y le conecto una potente patada al mentón, este cae al piso, al ver esto sus otros 4 compañeros sacan también sus navajas y amenazan a nuestro amigo uno de ellos lo amenaza

"Niñito tu no te metas, el que derribaras a nuestro amigo fue por que el es menos hábil de todos pero no podrás con nosotros, somos expertos en combate" – empuñaba su navaja

"Les aconsejo que por las buenas no se acerquen y se vayan, no quiero lastimarlos" – Shiru cierra sus ojos

"Eres un presumido, además crees que nos vencerás, ni siquiera estas armado"

"No nos subestimes, y haces lo correcto, si cierras tus ojos no veras llegar la muerte"

"Ya me harto, mátenlo" – grito el líder

Al unísono los 4 tipos se abalanzaron sobre el joven de la cabellera larga, pero Shiru los evito dando tremendo salto, al no verlo los 4 maleantes volteaban en todas direcciones no habían visto donde cayo, por su velocidad no vieron sus movimientos, de pronto el caballero del dragón en un veloz movimiento, desarma a los 4 con una sola mano, dos se le acercan, le tiran patadas y golpes con el puño, Shiru los esquiva fácilmente, enseguida de contundentes golpes en el cuello Shiru los deja inconcientes, otro intenta atacarlo por la espalda con un palo que quito del puesto de la señora, pero como con los otros este esquiva el impacto y en una patada con giro la manda ala mundo de los sueños, solo quedaba el ultimo, al ver las habilidades del joven sentía temor, pero podía mas su orgullo por lo que también lo intento, Shiru tomo su mano la torció, y en un movimiento tipo Judo lo mando a la lona, después este lo soltó

"Si vuelven a este lugar, se las verán de nuevo conmigo, ahora llévate a tus amigos" – Shiru nunca abrió los ojos durante la pelea hasta este instante

"Maldito¿Quién eres tu?"

"Soy el discípulo del antiguo maestro de este lugar, Soy el Dragón Shiru"

Al oír este nombre el líder de bandidos, se estremeció del miedo, al saber su nombre comprendieron el por que de su derrota, luego de medio despertar a sus amigos, emprendieron la graciosa huida, la escena no paso desapercibida por el resto de los habitantes, ya que al concluir la pelea todos los habitantes de ese lugar, le dieron las gracias a Shiru, ya que esos tipos los habían molestado desde hace algunas semanas, en especial los niños veían en el a algo tipo súper man, ante Shiru llego algo así como el jefe del pueblo, era un anciano

"Te felicito, veo que Dohko te ha entrenado muy bien"

"De nada, no me gusta que se moleste a la gente del pueblo, por cierto señor no han llegado unas cosas, las trajo la fundación Kido a mi nombre, donde las depositaron"

"Llegaron aquí ayer, las guardamos en el almacén del pueblo, los hombres que las trajeron nos dijeron que llegarías pronto"

"Solo voy a la cascada, en cuanto vea a Shunrei vendré con ella, les informo que esas cosas las compre para ustedes, señor le encargo que las saquen, en un rato las repartiremos"

El jefe del poblado asintió, luego de despedirse Shiru se encamino a la cascada de Rozan, pero algo le faltaba no veía a Kiki solo a las armaduras, pregunto a las personas por el niño, pero comenzó a oír unos lamentos, esto venían de la parte baja de las cajas

"Shiru ayúdame no puedo respirar" – Kiki estaba morado por la falta de oxigeno

Luego de carcajearse un largo rato por escena Shiru retiro las cajas y ahora sin pretextos se enfilaron a la cascada

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dicen que el camino es mas largo cuando es de subida, y aunque ya había recorrido la milla, este corto trayecto a Shiru en especial se le hizo eterno, estaba tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca, Kiki prefirió no molestarlo además que aun le costaba respirar, esas armaduras de verdad eran pesadas, por fin vislumbraron la casa donde se encontraba Shunrei, Shiru acelero el paso, entro estaba muy feliz

"Shunrei, estoy en casa, te he extrañado mucho" – pero en la casa no había nadie, su semblante mostró preocupación, vio una nota en la mesa y la leyó

"_Salí a ver los jardines del maestro, esta nota es para Shiru o para el maestro_" – la tinta estaba un poco corroída, tenia marcas de gotas, al parecer lagrimas,

"Shiru ¿Dónde esta Shunrei?" – preguntaba Kiki, acababa de llegar

"Esta en los jardines del Maestro, voy a buscarla" – casi derriba a Kiki salio como loco a buscarla

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Es bueno ver que este lugar es tan fértil" – una agotada Shunrei veía como la mayoría de las plantas reverdecían

Ella venia todos los días a ver las plantas y cultivos, pensó que si Shiru o el maestro volviesen, a ellos no les gustaría ver descuidado esto, pese a las fuertes lluvias no dejaba de venir un solo día, diario recordaba al anciano que la recogió en el río cuando la habían abandonado, nunca había tenido un amigo, hasta que Shiru llego a la cascada, con Okho la relación nunca fue buena, todos los días los recordaba, ya hacia meses que se habían ido, incluso perdió la cuenta de los días que se había pasado en vela recordándolos, eran casi las 2 de la tarde tenia un poco de hambre, por lo que se dispuso a comer lo que había empacado para comer

Ella tendió un mantel sobre la hierba, saco las cosas de la canasta, se sentó y cuando se disponía a comenzar a comer, al voltear al sendero que conducía a los jardines, vio una silueta conocida, se incorporo, pensó que su imaginación le estaba jugando una jugarreta, ella ya había tenido esta visión, por lo que no se emociono, solo cerro sus ojos y se quedo de pie, pensaba que era falso, pero esta vez no era así

Aun tenia sus ojos cerrados, de las veces anteriores ahora había algo diferente, la visión la podía tocar, es decir sentía algo sobre sus hombros, no abría sus ojos, dudo un poco pero los abrió, la silueta la miraba sonriente y con lagrimas en los ojos

"Shunrei, por fin he vuelto y nunca mas me separare de tu lado"

Ahora su visión la abrazaba, se aferraba ella como si fuese el fin del mundo, no dejaba de abrazarla, esta lo separo, quería comprobar si esto era real, por lo que soltó del abrazo, por esto el joven se sorprendió

"¿Qué te pasa Shunrei, soy yo Shiru, soy real, de verdad no hubo un día que no te extrañase?"

Al ver que este era mas que real, Shunrei brinco a sus brazos, Shiru la tomo por la cintura, este le comenzó a dar de vueltas, pese a las lagrimas de felicidad no dejaban de sonreír, luego de las vueltas se volvieron a mirar fijamente, Shiru le dio un beso en la mejilla, también el quería ver si esta era de verdad, muy en el fondo, Shunrei pensó que Shiru la besaría en la boca, pero su alegría de verlo vivo no disminuyo, por fin esta dijo algo

"Shiru pensé que nunca volvería a verte, dicen que la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere, por eso tuve una ligera esperanza, eso quiere decir que el maestro también volvió"

Shiru puso una cara seria, desvió la mirada

"Te contare todo en cuanto lleguemos a la casa, es un poco difícil de explicar"

Shunrei, se temía lo peor, pero prefirió aguardar hasta llegar a su casa, recogieron las cosas, Shiru cargo con las cosas, las llevaba en una de sus manos, al caminar de regreso a la casa Shunrei no decía nada, iba muy contenta de ver a Shiru vivo pero sabia que había malas noticias, esta al ver que ella llevaba las manos sueltas tuvo un impulso y la tomo de la mano, quería hacer esto ya que la ultima vez que tuvo contacto con una de sus manos este la rechazo, por esta acción Shunrei se sonrojo al igual que Shiru, por esta acción Shunrei le dio su mejor sonrisa

Ya no decían nada, pero Shiru escucho unos ruidos provenientes de la copa de un árbol, pensó que eran los tipos del pueblo puso detrás de el a su acompañante, entonces se escucho una voz

"Que linda pareja hacen" – se reía

Shiru se relajo al ver de quien era esa voz, era el travieso de Kiki, este al verlos se bajo a saludar a Shunrei

"Sigues igual de guapa que siempre"

"Y tu tan malvado y travieso" – le sonreía y lo abrazaba, estaban muy feliz de ver que este querubín estaba tan de buen humor como siempre

Luego de saludarse ahora si prosiguieron a su casa en las cercanías de la cascada, entonces Kiki llama secretamente a Shiru para decirle algo al oído

"Shiru ¿Por qué no la besaste, perdiste un gran chance"

Shiru no contesto, decidió ponerle una mano en la boca, y lo levanto para que evitara que le dijese a Shunrei lo que le acababa de decir

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Algo en el fondo me decía que al irse de aquí, era por que de verdad el asunto era muy serio, ya lo presentía" – Shunrei decía seriamente, las lagrimas secundaban sus comentarios

Shiru acababa de relatar lo referente a la pelea con Hades y como su maestro y el resto de los caballeros dorados ofrecieron su vida para poder hacer un agujero en el muro de los lamentos, para poder a los campos Elíseos, Shiru se acerco a consolarla, por pedimento de este le pidió a Kiki que le trajese a Shunrei algo de agua, por un momento se quedaron solos, pero Kiki regreso muy rápido, por la impresión Shunrei se mareo, al momento de casi visitar el piso, esta fue detenida por Shiru, la tomo en brazos y la llevo a que se recostara un poco,

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ya te sientes mejor" – decía Shiru mientras veía a una Shunrei recostada con un pañuelo húmedo en la frente

"Si, la noticia me altero demasiado" – lo veía de reojo

Shunrei llevaba cerca de 20 en cama, por fin se levanto veía a Shiru con ternura, ella no había visto esa mirada de preocupación en el, sentía que sus corazón se aceleraba a la velocidad del rayo, Shiru se acercaba a ella sus caras estaban muy juntas, hubo un movimiento inesperado,

"No tienes fiebre" – Shiru acababa de pegar su frente a la de ella,

Por este acto Shunrei se sonrojo, pero Shiru no, ya que lo hizo para ver se ella no tenia fiebre, además el pequeño Kiki había vuelto con mas agua para los pañuelos

"Este tonto, cree que no vi como se le acercaba, pensé que se animaría esta vez, otra oportunidad desaprovechada" – pensaba con cara de fastidio

Para tratar de animarla, Shiru le contó lo que paso después, la puso al tanto de lo que ocurrido, esta se alegro de que en la ultima batalla salieran victoriosos, en lo referente a lo de la hermana de Seiya no sabia que pensar, ella consideraba a Seiya como un gran amigo, nunca le dejaría de agradecer el ver salvado a Shiru, la vez que se le detuvo el corazón, y la vez como arriesgo su vida por traerle el agua de la vida a Shiru, eso ayudo a que ahora pudiese ver, ahora también le tenia que agradecer el ver salvado la tierra, para Shunrei Seiya era un hombre admirable, por eso el ver su estado actual la ponía triste,

"Shiru, por favor quiero ir al Oriente, Saori necesita el apoyo de alguien en este instante, necesito devolverle los favores que ella me hizo en el pasado"

_**Primer Flash Back:**_

Una solitaria Shunrei se encuentra en los pasillos de la clínica de la fundación, salio a comer algo y se encontró a la organizadora del torneo galáctico

"¿Shiru se encuentra bien?" – preguntaba Saori, lo hacia sonriendo

"Si, el doctor dijo que esta fuera de peligro" – también le sonrió

Saori iba todos los días a ver el estado de Shiru, al principio no le hablaba mucho a Shunrei pero no se le hizo un persona desagradable por eso le tuvo mas confianza y hablaban mas seguido,

"Si algo se te ofrece no dudes en pedírmelo"

Entonces Saori se retira, pese a tener fama de sangrona, por lo que le había dicho Shiru, con ella nunca fue grosera, ella regreso a la habitación de Shiru, tenia poco de la pelea con Seiya

_**Fin del Primer Flash Back**_

_**Segundo Flash Back:**_

"Ya esta todo empacado" – unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

Por estar llorando Shunrei no sintió que alguien se le acercaba por la espalda

"No, te muestres triste ante Shiru, aunque el no te vea, puede sentirte, además tu cara se hará fea" – Sonreía Saori pero también lloraba

"Tienes razón, y gracias" – se limpiaba las lagrimas

Ambas chicas se tomaron de las manos, se dieron un abrazo, aunque nunca lo externaron había un vinculo entre ellas, una especie de amistad cuando Shunrei necesitaba la ayuda de una amiga podía contar con Saori

"Como te lo dije ese día si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo"

_**Fin del segundo Flash Back**_

"Sabes ella ha sido de mucha valía cuando yo he pasado por una situación difícil y esta vez es mi oportunidad de que yo la apoye"

"Te lo iba a pedir, me leíste el pensamiento" – tenia cara de incredulidad

Por fin hubo algo de alegría, en esos instantes, Shunrei se levanta y se dirige a la que era la habitación del maestro, al salir tenia un papel en sus manos, era una especie de carta, se la dio a Shiru

"_Para Shunrei y Shiru_" – esta era la leyenda escrita en esta

"La encontré pocos días después de que tu y el maestro se fueron, estaba en su mesa, la vi pero por lo escrito en el sobre pensé en leerla hasta que tu regresaras, esta carta me hizo pensar que el maestro no regresaría"

Al pronunciar el nombre del maestro, Shiru se levanto y recordó lo que tenia en mente, le pidió a Shunrei que la acompañara a la cascada de Rozan en el camino le explicaría lo que tenia en mente, tomaron las armaduras y Kiki también los acompaño

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por fin estaban frente la cascada de rozan, Shiru decidió que la armadura del Dragón la guardaría en el torrente de la cascada, después de meditarlo también coloco la armadura de Libra, junto con la de el, con su cosmo y la ayuda de la telepatía de Kiki pusieron las cajas dentro del torrente, después de todo este fue el lugar en donde conoció a su mentor, al hacer esto recordó como era estricto en el entrenamiento pero era muy amable, el maestro lo trataba como si fuera su hijo, pensó en el desde el día en que se conocieron hasta el día de su muerte en el muro de los lamentos, los 2 jóvenes y el pequeño no contuvieron el llanto ya que todos apreciaban al antiguo maestro, por algo raro Shiru pensó que seria buen momento para leer la carta, llamo a Shunrei y comenzaron a leer la carta

"_A la que considero como mi hija y a mi querido discípulo, les dejo esta carta que para este momento deben de estar juntos, yo se que los 2 sienten algo el uno por el otro, cuando lean esto ya no estaré en este mundo, debo decirle que hicieron mi vida muy feliz, Shunrei desde que te recogí en el río_, _me alegraste la vida, aun a mi edad volví a sentir lo que es ser papa, ya que en mis 261 años, hacia tiempo que no sabia nada de mi familia, por eso al encontrarte trajiste la ilusión a este anciano, y a mi discípulo, tuve la oportunidad de decirte parte de tus virtudes, por ti y por tus amigos de bronce se que este mundo nunca se destruirá, ahora quiero que tu y tus amigos cumplan lo de vivir como personas normales, espero que nunca cambies tu sentido de la justicia"_ – comienzan a leer el ultimo párrafo –"_dentro del sobre esta__un mapa donde esta guardado mis pertenencias, con eso será suficiente para que tu y ella vivan bien el resto de su vida, tal vez te sorprendas lo que veras y para muchos esto sea un tesoro, pero para mi no ya que ustedes son mas importantes" – _leen la post data –"**_Shunrei, Shiru cuiden de mi tesoro, por que ustedes son mi tesoro mas preciado_**"

Por estas ultimas notas ambos estaban llorando de forma copiosa, en un movimiento involuntario tenían tomadas sus manos, y los 2 observaban la parte donde siempre permanecía sentado el legendario maestro, inconcientemente Shiru vio hacia el sobre y cayo una especie de mapa, Shiru conocía el lugar estaba en una caverna al pie del torrente, además de estaban unas instrucciones anexadas, luego de seguir recordando sus recuerdos, Shiru sugirió ir a ver la caverna tomo en brazos a Shunrei y saltaron al fondo de la cascada

"Que bien se siente, la ultima vez que caía por aquí pensé que iba a morir, pero ahora esto es genial" – pensaba mientras caían al fondo ella se aferraba a Shiru

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"No sabia que el maestro tenia guardado todo esto" – decía un Kiki mega sorprendido

Y de verdad era de sorprenderse la cantidad de oro en monedas, lingotes, piedras preciosas, todas acumuladas en cofres, fue relativamente fácil llegar las instrucciones eran para indicar la forma de abrir las puertas de la bóveda, en estas se especificaba la piedra que había que mover para accesar a este sitio

Luego de revisar y ver lo que había Shiru dijo lo siguiente

"Solo usaremos esto de ser necesario, por lo que me dejo el Señor Kido, no creo que lo usaremos, además esto es un lugar seguro, pero no por eso dejaremos de agradecer al maestro por esta herencia"

"Tienes razón" – decía Kiki mientras inspeccionaba un cofre

"Pero Shunrei si algo te agrada llévatelo, a las mujeres le gustan las joyas"

"Después vendré, ahora será mejor regresar"

Siguieron las instrucciones, y sellaron la bóveda, al cerrarse se dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a la casa de la cascada

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luego de comer uno de los deliciosos manjares de Shunrei, los 3 estaban en la plaza central del poblado se encontraban repartiendo las cosas que Shiru había traído, los niños se iban muy contentos con juguetes, y no muy contentos pero si agradecidos con materiales para la escuela, las parejas agradecían las cosas para cada familia, los de mayor edad agradecían los medicamentos, además de cosas para trabajar la tierra, semillas e infinidad de cosas, todos mostraban una gran sonrisa pero sobre todo una niña

"Shiru oni chan te agradezco esta muñeca es la primera que tengo desde que nací" – esta le daba un beso en la mejilla – "espero que tu y Shunrei one chan se casen y sean felices"

Por el comentario sonrieron pero ambos estaban bastantes sonrojados, esto no paso desapercibido por el pequeño Kiki, que mostraba una sonrisa burlona, pero por dentro sabia que Shiru y Shunrei en verdad se amaban, en ellos el amor se olía a kilómetros ya que además de Saori y Seiya, en ellos se percibía la química amorosa, luego de despedirse de todos los habitantes del poblado se marcharon no era muy tarde el día se confundía con la noche, ya se vislumbraban algunas estrellas, pero se percibían los rayos del sol color naranja y algunos de color rojo, Shunrei de verdad iba muy feliz si bien lo del maestro le dolía ella tenia que cuidar del tesoro del maestro, pero no sabia si de verdad Shiru sentía lo mismo por ella, la vez que el se marchaba a la guerra en contra de Hades, y le tomo la mano ella tuvo la esperanza de que el le dijera algo romántico después de todo nunca le había tomado la mano, esto era parte de sus pensamientos

Un poca alejados de la chica Shiru la admiraba, pensativa se veía mas bonita, eso lo noto desde que llego a los 5 picos antiguos, y Kiki llevaba los brazos en la nuca, Shiru llama a Kiki le pide un favor

"Hazme un favor quieres"

"¿Para que soy bueno?" – pregunto con una mueca de maldad traviesa

"Adelántate quieres, voy a ir con ella a la cascada, tengo algo importante que decirle" – estaba algo rojo

"Entiendo tres es multitud o mínimo peregrinación, pero no pierdas esta oportunidad o si no yo te la bajare, Shunrei es muy linda" – seguía con su misma expresión

Kiki se adelanto, a Shunrei le extraño, pero ni tuvo tiempo de protestar, entonces Shiru le dijo que de favor lo acompañara a la cascada de Rozan, tenia lago que hacer ahí, ella acepto gustosa, en su mente se hizo ilusiones de lo que podía pasar

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La escena era mejor que cualquier película, la luna iluminaba la cascada, por la posición apenas salía, el reflejo en la cascada iluminaba el lugar, esto de verdad ponía el ambiente a tono, Shunrei estaba muy nerviosa, pero Shiru se notaba muy tranquilo, parecía que el tenia un momento de valor, cuando estaba con ella se ponía nervioso pero ahora parecía que estaba frente a un enemigo ya que estaba demasiado sereno, esto hacia pensar a ella que lo que le diría seria algo que ella no quería escuchar, algo como que solo la ve como una amiga o una hermana, la tensión se hizo insoportable, ella puso fin al silencio

"¿Que es lo que querías venir a hacer a este lugar?"

"Algo que quise hacer en el momento en que me entere de que el maestro se había ido y tu me pediste que no fuera" – la veía intensamente, esta abrió los ojos, ya que para serenarse hacia esto

Shiru camina hacia ella y le toma su mano

"La ultima vez, yo aparte tu mano, ahora no la soltare, por que lo que vine a hacer aquí es ser franco contigo"

Shunrei permanecía estática, en el brillo en la mirada del joven de cabellera súper larga la tenia hipnotizada

"Desde que te conocí te me hiciste una chica muy amable, hiciste que estancia en este lugar fuera todavía mas agradable, fuimos amigos desde el Principio, te agradezco que hayas cuidado, las veces que salí herido, en especial la vez que perdí la vista, tu te preocupaste por mi y por tus medicinas me recupere mas rápido de lo normal, la vez que se me detuvo el corazón y tu no te separaste de mi ningún día en el hospital, significas mucho para mi pero no solo como una hermana o una amiga"

Shiru suspira, el rostro de Shunrei tiene algo de decepción, como el ve este gesto prosigue diciendo lo que es ella para el

"Pensé que solo me importabas como una hermana pequeña o una amiga, pero lo comprobé desde que te vi, siempre te considere muy bonita, cuando jugábamos de pequeños ahí me quedaba como tonto admirándote, aun en mis entrenamientos el maestro me regañaba por que cuando tu estabas lejos y yo no dejaba de verte, pero cuando de verdad comprobé como me sentía hacia ti fue en 2 momentos, el primero fue poco tiempo antes de partir al torneo galáctico, tu y yo estábamos cerca de los jardines del maestro, los veíamos desde una cima, y los recordábamos los momentos que habíamos vivido, entonces yo te coloque una flor en tu cabello, por un momento pensé que eras algo así como un ángel la flor resaltaba mas tu belleza, para mi siempre has sido la mas hermosa, y eso que algunas de las muchachas de aldea son bonitas, varias veces ellas me decían que yo les gustaba, siempre las rechace, por que a mi mente siempre venia tu imagen"

La cara de Shunrei se trasformo totalmente, su cara mostraba sorpresa, no lo creía pero por lo que decía Shiru esto parecía un declaración

"El segundo momento y el mas importante, fue cuando el mal nacido de Mascara de Muerte, te ataco desde la casa de Cáncer, pensé que habías muerto, eso nunca se lo dejare de agradecer al maestro, fue como si una parte de mi fuese cercenada, el dolor fue insoportable, y ahora que ya no tengo que pelear, no separare de tu lado, Shunrei no se si tu me veas igual, pero ahora estoy 100 seguro de que estoy enamorado de ti y nunca te dejare de amar, si tu no me amas al menos déjame cuidarte, como lo pidió el maestro" – ahora le toma las dos manos

Shunrei baja su cabeza, por el pelo no se le ven los ojos, pero Shiru ve caer unas lágrimas al suelo

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Estoy feliz de que tu me ames tanto como yo"

Ahora ella lo abraza, aunque este tarda en reaccionar corresponde al abrazo

"Shiru, a mi al igual que tu me gustaste desde que llegaste a los 5 picos antiguos, con el tiempo y por lo amable que fuiste conmigo, ese sentimiento se fue cultivando con el paso de los años, yo me ponía celosa de las del pueblo, pero cuado tus las rechazabas, me hacia sentir que era por mi, y lo acabo de comprobar, ahora que ya no tienes que pelear podemos estar juntos, pero extrañare las veces que venia aquí a rezar para que tu regresaras con bien" – ahora esbozaba una sonrisa

Shiru la aparto un poco, con sus manos le limpio las mejillas, el reflejo de la cascada los ilumino como si fuese un reflector, entonces Shiru sabia que había que dar el siguiente paso, la toma por el rostro, la atrae hacia el, sus ojo se comienzan a cerrar, sus labios estaba cerca, el momento anhelado por fin se consumaba, se daban el beso que los 2 quería, era súper tierno, incluso a veces se acariciaban sus narices como beso esquimal , era pura ternura, se separaron , se vieron por un largo tiempo, su mirada emanaba amor, un amor que empezó como una historia infantil y ahora era un amor consumado pese a los obstáculos vividos

"Otra cosa que comprobé, es que yo me parezco a Seiya, ya que el lucha por Saori, y yo por ti, como te dije lo comprobé el día que pensé que habías muerto, y es que como se dice nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido, esto lo demostré al ver como el cosmo de Seiya se incrementaba cuando Sari estaba en peligro, el amor nos puede volver las personas mas fuertes, y de no ser por ti nunca me hubiera convertido en caballero, te debo junto al maestro lo que soy, y por eso lo digo a los 4 vientos" – toma aire y grita –"te amo"

Shunrei era la mujer mas feliz del universo, ambos se disponía a darse otro beso pero algo los interrumpió

_Pum pum, y miles de luces en el cielo, demasiados colores _

"Que lindo¿lo preparaste tu?"

"No, fui yo" – hace su aparición Kiki

Además del pequeño, la gran mayoría de la gente del pueblo salieron, estaban muy bien escondidos, todos corrieron a felicitarlos por era el deseo de todos que ellos fuesen felices,

"¿Qué les pareció mi idea?" – se pasaba un dedo debajo de la nariz

"En otras circunstancias, te regañaría pero no tengo mas que felicitarte, veo que esa cabeza cuando se lo decide puede tener buenas ideas" – le puso la mano en el hombro, se agacho para felicitarlo

"Y todavía falta lo mejor" – al decir esto los juegos artificiales aumentaron, el cielo se hizo mas bello

Sin decir palabra Shiru y Shunrei permanecieron viendo el bello espectáculo que el pequeño aprendiz les había hecho, Shunrei le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios, no menciono palabra puso su cabeza en su hombro y siguieron viendo el show de pirotecnia

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Paris Francia:_

"Que linda vista, se ve toda la ciudad desde aquí" – una sonriente Fleer veía desde lo alto de la torre Ifel,

Iba junto con Hyoga y Sigfried, estos solo sonreían, para el cisne esto le pareció muy agradable ver a Fleer tan feliz, pese a que el ya conocía los campos verdes, en Fleer veía algo así como una niña pequeña, ella usaba unos jeans y una blusa, sin mangas, le quedaba bien, estaba soleado, para el rubio el clima era agradable pero para ella decía que hacia mucho calor, después de todo era su primer viaje fuera de Asgard, el clima 21 grados centígrados

Pero para Sigfried había algo que le fastidiaba mas que el calor

"Quita esa cara amigo, disfruta, así cuando vengas con Hilda ya sabrás adonde llevarla" – Hyoga sonreía para animar soberano de Asgard

"No molestes, además sin mi hermosa Hilda esto es un suplicio" – comenzó a llorar de forma graciosa

Por eso tanto Hyoga como Fleer se burlaron de el, entonces los 2 lo jalaron lo animaron a que disfrutara el paisaje, no todos los días tenían la posibilidad de ver la ciudad luz

Luego de ver la torre, se tomaron muchas fotos en el arco del triunfo su siguiente parada fue ir a ver los campos elíseos, aquí les pusieron una multa por culpa de Fleer ya que ella corto varias flores, pasado esto seguían en una banca sentados recordando el incidente reciente

"Fleer se que te agradan las flores, pero lo que no entiendo es que no hayas visto el letrero de no pasar ni cortar las flores" – Decía un fastidiado Hyoga

"Comportate o le diré a Hilda" – secundo Sigfried

Fleer lo único que hizo fue sacarles la luenga, y se les volvió a escapar, entonces Hyoga comenzó a seguirla

"Aquí vamos otra vez" – Sigfried se pone una mano en la frente y le hace segunda a Hyoga

**CONTINUARA………………**

**NOTAS:**

Perdón por el retraso, ahora fue menos, ya empecé semestre nuevo, pero prometo terminarla, tardare mas de lo debido, en el siguiente capitulo, Seiya dará señas de vida, aparecen las rivales de Saori, Ikki, Shun, Hyoga, y Shiru se reúnen en el oriente, trataran de hacer pasar un cumpleaños alegre a Saori, y unos invitados del pasado inesperados,

En este use la también clásica idea de los juegos artificiales, no fue igual de largo por que esto estaba mas cuajado que un gelatina, era mero tramite decir lo que sentían, el amor entre esto se olía desde Canadá hasta Australia, Saludos y por trigésima vez recomiéndenme con sus amigos, ya que me gustaría mas opiniones,

Saludos cordiales, a la banda, en especial a Saori Luna, Shadir, Allpheratz y al Santo Pegaso

Para Saori buen inicio de semestre, saludos a Colombia

Para Shadir igual muchos besos y abrazos desde México,

Para Allpheratz saludos a los hermanos colombianos aquí se le estima, nos estamos leyendo Lucy

A mi Friend El Santo Pegaso, de que parte de México eres, un amigo que sepa de anime nunca sobra un saludo grande

Y para Dark Vampire Witch que no se si todavía lea este fic, pero recibe un fuerte saludo y un gran abrazo

Y se me olvidaba mi reciente amiga que escribe de Full metal panic, Walku Chan, Saludos desde Morelia Michoacán

**HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	11. Chapter 12

**CAP.12 REUNIÓN EN EL ORIENTE, EL CUMPLEAÑOS, SEÑAS DE VOLVER **

Como esta toda la banda, perdón por el retrasote, pero estaba ocupado, aquí la trama se va a poner interesante, pues ahí les voy:

* * *

"_El avión con destino de Atenas esta llegando por la pista 3, los pasajeros entraran por la puerta numero 7_" – decía la voz del aeropuerto

Un impaciente Shun aguardaba el regreso de su hermano, iba acompañado de su novia June, hacían una bella pareja, Shun había cambiado un poco su estilo de vestir por uno mas casual, en tanto June llevaba un vestido color azul, se esmero en arreglarse, ya que Ikki era el único familiar de Shun y no quería que se llevara una mala impresión de ella, como el avión donde venia Ikki ya había llegado, pero como siempre en lo que pasan por la oficina de migración, tardaría un poco mas, Shun era un mar de nervios, también el conocería a la mujer capaz de atrapar al lobo solitario, pasaron cerca de 30 minutos cuando por fin Shun pudo divisar a su hermano, este, tenia una maleta en la mano y venia tomado de la mano de una mujer de cabello rubio, esta a se vez iba con una niña, Shun le hizo señas

"Hermano, Ikki" – grita efusivamente

Este al verlo, se disculpa con Esmeralda, y corre a abrazarlo

"Shun" – lo abraza con mucho cariño

La escena era de verdad conmovedora, ambos hermanos se querían mucho, y aunque de verdad no fueron muchos los días en que se separaron, ahora que ya vivían tranquilamente podían convivir mas juntos, ahora lo importante era ver como se llevarían sus respectivas novias

En ese instante, se les une las 2 mujeres que venían con Ikki, venían con ropa de viaje cómoda, y casi en el mismo instante llega June las 3 mujeres al igual que las personas que pasaban tenia mirada de ternura por la escena de los 2 jóvenes

"Shun ella son Esmeralda y Helen"

Un poco renuente Shun extiende su mano, la duda era mayor, por lo que sabia la mujer que tenia enfrente había pasado a mejor vida –"mucho gusto" –contesto nervioso

"El es mi hermano menor Shun"

"Encantada de conocerte, ya Ikki me ha hablado mucho de ti" – sonreía Esmeralda para el familiar de su amado

"Es un placer" – decía toda embobada Helen –"es tan guapo como el señor caballero, pero el se ve mas tierno" –pensaba

"Igual pequeña, pero hermano explícame esto¿no que ella estaba muerta?"

"Entiendo tu reacción hermano, yo también me sorprendí, la historia es un poco larga de contar, te la contare en el camino" – abraza a Esmeralda –"pero tu no me has presentado a esta linda joven"

"Perdón Ikki, ella es June" – decía apenado y nervioso por ver la reacción de su hermano –"es mi novia"

"Mucho gusto" – dice esta, y saluda al trío de recién llegados,

Al momento de saludar a Esmeralda se crea un aura extraña de mucha confianza y se abrazan efusivamente,

"Es bueno ver que la novia del hermano menor de Ikki sea tan bonita"

"Tu también eres muy bella"

"Bueno, Saori nos esta esperando, pese a su trabajo ella estará en su casa" – Shun interrumpió, la platica

"Solo recogemos las maletas y nos vamos, Esmeralda, Helen esperen Shun y yo traeremos el equipaje" – jala a su hermano

Como Shun e Ikki se fueron a la banda donde se recoge el equipaje, Esmeralda y June se hacían preguntas mutuas para poder saber mas una de la otra

"Así que eres experta en flores" – sonreía esta extraña química era rara se llevaban muy bien

"Y tu eres maestra de defensa personal, eres increíble"

"Me podías enseñar" – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, por esto las 2 comenzaron a reír

"Que te parece si tu me enseñas defensa personal y yo te enseño todo lo referente a las plantas y flores"

June asintió de manera muy cortes, pero una persona mas se unió en su tema de conversación

"Señorita June, se que el señor se opone a que las mujeres peleen, pero ¿me enseñarías a mi también?" – preguntaba una apenada Helen por interrumpir

"Claro, y no me llames tan formal, dime solo June" – le acariciaba muy tiernamente la cabeza, también entre ellas se dio una química muy buena

"Esta decidido, me gustaría poner algunos de los invernaderos en este lugar, y serás mi guía en este lugar, así tanto Ikki como Shun pasaran mas tiempo juntos y a la vez estaremos con ellos, pero lo mejor es que tarde menos de lo esperado en encontrar un amiga este lugar"

"No les molestaría tomar sus lecciones con Saori verdad" – preguntaba

"Si no tengo mala memoria ella es amiga de Ikki" – decía curiosa

"Ella y yo nos llevamos muy bien, desde hace unos días ella va por las tardes al orfanato donde trabajo y le doy clases de acondicionamiento físico, y de defensa personal"

En ese momento, Shun e Ikki hacen su aparición, llevaban una considerable cantidad de maletas, Shun pidió un carrito para poder transpórtalas, el auto estaba en el estacionamiento, el grupo de 5 personas se dirigieron a este lugar,

* * *

Ikki iba al volante, pese a lo largo del viaje, el se ofreció a manejar, en el asiento del copiloto iba Esmeralda, en la parte trasera en medio de Shun y June iba la pequeña Helen, luego de explicarle lo de Esmeralda, tanto Shun como su novia se relajaron, y constataron de que ella no era un fantasma, también el menor de los hermanos explico la situación de el y su nueva novia

"Oye Shun ¿y como esta Saori? – decía Ikki mientras veía por el retrovisor a su hermano

"Ya mejor, pero no del todo bien, June le esta dando clases de artes marciales"

_**Flash Back:**_

La feliz pareja del joven de cabello verde y su novia de cabello rubio, están en el balcón de la mansión de los Kido, era Domingo y Saori tenia algo de tiempo libre, como sus otros amigos, aun no regresaban, Shun se ofreció muy amable, para hacerle compañía,

"Es bueno que ustedes estén juntos" – Saori sonreía,

Ya llevaban un rato desayunando, la platica era muy amena, Saori felicito a June por encargarse muy bien del orfanato, Saori también estaba muy interesada y contenta, es que la historia de ellos fue muy rara, lo que mas la alegro fue como se la pasaron en el parque de de diversiones, tanto Shun como June se sonrojaron y sonrieron de recordar ese día

"Se que es malo, pero que envidia me dan" – pensaba, solo veía las miradas que intercambiaban entre los 2

"Señorita Kido, nos acompañaría en la tarde al centro comercial, me gustaría que me diera consejos de que comprar" – June fue ascendida a subdirectora del orfanato, por eso su sueldo también se vio incrementado pero no dejaría de dar sus clases a los niños

"Claro, y no me hables de usted, puedes decirme Saori ¿y yo también te puedo pedir un favor June?"

"Si Saori lo que desees" – aunque le costo trato de tutearla

"Por lo que has dicho se que fuiste amazona, y me gustaría que me enseñaras defensa personal, y algo de acondicionamiento físico"

"Claro cuando tu lo desees¿estaría bien en la tarde a partir de mañana?"

"Si, me parece perfecto"

El principal motivo para esto era que Saori quería un reto, y algo en que poder distraerse, y al parecer June parecía buena persona, además le inspiraba confianza,

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

Ikki se alegro, el que Saori hiciera algo para distraerse, era de verdad bueno, ya que si el cuerpo están sanos es un gran paso para poner bien su alma y su corazón,

"Hermano es bueno verte ya siempre con esa cara, y no con la de serio, me recuerda tu expresión de cuando fuimos niños" – Shun también iba muy contento

"Y a mi me recuerda al Ikki que llego a la isla de la reina muerte, lleno de energía y buen humor" – Esmeralda le dio un beso en la mejilla, después de todo el auto estaba detenido por una luz roja

"¿Qué cosas dicen, el señor caballero siempre ha sido amable, parece que es serio pero el de verdad es muy alegre" – la pequeña venia recordando su viaje y como Ikki la hacia reír, - "el sabe muchos chistes"

"No conocía esa faceta tuya hermano" – Shun lo miraba con cara muy curiosa

"Ah, no molestes Shun" – se ponía nervioso

Esmeralda lo defendió, ya que el de verdad podía ser muy ocurrente, Ikki la vio con cara de no me ayudes, para su hermano y el resto de sus amigos el tenia que mostrarse con firmeza,

La platica siguió muy amena por un rato, antes de llegar sonó el celular de Shun

"¿Qué se te ofrece Saori?" – contesto muy amable

"Shun, me surgieron unos compromisos de ultima hora, salí a las oficinas, pero estaré de vuelta en la noche"

"No hay problema, mi hermano llego con bien, estoy seguro que te sorprenderás de ver con quien viene, te daremos los detalles en la cena"

"Ya le di instrucciones a Tatsumi, además explícale a Ikki de lo que hablamos el otro día, bueno Shun te dejo ya va a comenzar la junta"

"Nos vemos en la noche cuídate amiga"

Diciendo esto colgó, les explico que Saori tenia trabajo, por sabia sugerencia de June, decidieron ir a visitar la torre de Tokio, pese al viaje aun tenían pila para aguantar un paseo por la capital de Japón, para Esmeralda seria una gran experiencia, deseaba conocer el país de origen de la persona que mas amaba, y por su parte Helen de por si el hecho de salir de viaje de la isla de donde vivía, ahora si disfrutaría su viaje, ya que cuando fue a Grecia el viaje fue de entrada por salida

"Fantástico" – fue el grito de la pequeña que dejo a todos un poco sordos

* * *

"Pero esto es demasiado, con lo que nos dio Tatsumi es mas que suficiente"

"Si no lo aceptamos Saori se va enojar"

Shun le acababa de explicar, que Saori le compro una casa para cada uno de ellos, ella ya sabia que su abuelo les dejo una herencia, pero esto era un regalo personal, y que se los dada de la forma mas desinteresada, era una para cada quien, eran propiedad de la fundación Kido, las 5 propiedades las puso a nombre de sus amigos

"Ya hablaremos con calma en la cena, ahora será mejor disfrutar este paseo" – decía un sereno Ikki, estaba cruzado de brazos

Los 2 hermanos estaban en una de las cafeterías de, Shun bebía un refresco de cola con hielo, en tanto que Ikki tomaba una naranjada,

"Tienes razón, terminemos nuestras bebidas, y vamos con ellas" – contesto Shun

Ikki y Shun estaban tomando unas bebidas, solos por que no podían despegar a Helen de los telescopios para poder ver la ciudad, esto era muy divertido para ella, y June y Esmeralda se llevaban muy bien, su relación parecía que tenia buen futuro, ellas 2 se quedaron con ella, ya que June sabia lo que tenia que hablar con Ikki, pagaron su cuenta y se enfilaron ver a sus respectivas novias

Y como coordinados los dos hermanos llegaron por la parte de atrás y abrazaron a sus novias, esto lo planearon en el camino hasta donde estaban, al planearlo, Ikki fue el ultimo en percatarse de que su hermano era mas alto, solo le ganaba con escasos 2 cm.

"Helen, vamos¿Acaso no tienes hambre?" - Shun se le acerco y le dio su clásica sonrisa

"Es increíble este lugar es enorme" – no dejaba de contemplar la capital nipona

"Esta ciudad y la capital de México son las mas grandes del mundo, pero ya deja eso, vamos pequeña, tu escogerás el lugar donde comeremos" – ahora Ikki también se le acerco

"De acuerdo" – Helen por fin soltó la mira, se unió a los 4 jóvenes y se fueron

* * *

"Es genial que el tipo mas solitario de todos encontrase el amor" – sonreía Saori

Después de una grandiosa cena, Ikki contó lo vivido con Esmeralda, el estaba muy sonrojado algo casi nunca visto, en la mansión de los Kido se respiraba la calma, cuando Ikki comenzó a explicar Saori tuvo un ligero temor, pensaba que ella era un fantasma, pero se hizo una buena química también,

"Es bueno que tendré una compañera, entre mas personas será divertido" – seguía sonriendo, pero su mirada seguía sin brillo

"Así será mejor y mas ameno" – June también sonreía

"Señorita Kido, usted es muy bonita parece un ángel" – por fin dijo una muy callada Helen, estaba sorprendida que una chica tan bonita y tan joven fuera la dueña de la fundación –"es una pena que su mirada no brille" – pensaba, esto estaba en la mente de todos pero nadie hizo comentario

"No seas tan formal pequeña, dime Saori" – sonreía

Ahora el tema de discusión fue la forma en como Saori convenció a necio de Ikki para que aceptara lo que ella quería darles, pese a la necedad este acepto, Saori les ofreció que se quedaran en su casa ya en mañana irían a ver las respectivas propiedades que Saori les había cedido, Shun e Ikki se quedaron en la misma habitación querían echar platica un buen rato por la noche, en tanto que para llevarse todavía mejor Esmeralda y June dormirían en la misma habitación junto con la pequeña Helen.

* * *

Ya por la mañana fueron a ver las casas que Saori le dejo, y como se lo temía Ikki. No eran simples casas sino unas verdaderas mansiones, no del tamaño de la de la heredera de los Kido pero si de considerable tamaño, ambas tenían un amplio jardín, dos plantas, varios cuartos, amplios pero lo mas raro fue que ambas casas ya estaban amuebladas, con muy buen gusto, todo esto fue por ordenes de Saori, Helen corría por los jardines de las casas, de verdad eran muy bonitas

Por decisión de todos Helen y Esmeralda vivirían con June en una misma casa, y en la otra los hermanos, ya cuando formalizaran su relación de forma seria ya cada pareja vivirían juntos, pero esto también lo hacían con el pretexto de que Shun e Ikki disfrutaran mas su vida juntos, ya que es bueno que la familia sea mas unida, por cierto las casas eran vecinas al igual que las de sus amigos y estos tardarían unos días mas en llegar,

Saori estuvo con ellos hasta las 2 de la tarde con ellos, pero como siempre su trabajo la requería, se quedaron el resto del día tanto June y Esmeralda se dispusieron a hacer la comida aquí empezaría el trato de ambas y ya por la tarde ambas practicarían lo referente a lo del entrenamiento físico esto seria a las 6 dela tarde

Entre lo que encontraron en las cosas qua había dejado Saori en la casa en un armario Helen encontró un balón de volyball,

"Shun, señor caballero ¿Jugamos?" – decía ansiosa y sonriente

"Claro princesa" – clásica sonrisa de Shun –"¿Viene hermano?"

"Esta bien, pero no se quejen si les gano"

* * *

Ya por la tarde después de la comida June y Esmeralda se dirigieron hacia el orfanato, la comida fue buena, June iba un poco cabizbaja pese a que no le quedo del todo mal, ella quería cocinar muy bien, Esmeralda la animo ya que pese a ser su primer comida paso el examen, ya en el los niños la recibieron y todos se sorprendieron de lo bonitas que eran las 2 acompañantes de la maestra June,

"Señorita June ¿Son sus familiares, es que son igual de bonita que usted" –pregunto uno de los pequeños con cara sorprendida

"No pequeño, ellas son solo mis amigas" – contesto acariciando la cabeza del niño –"pero pronto serán mi familia política" – pensaba muy sonriente

"June ¿Dónde nos podemos cambiar?" – dijo Esmeralda

"Adelántense, adentro están mis amigas ellas le pueden decir donde se pueden cambiar, primero tengo que ver algo con el director"

* * *

Ya dentro del orfanato Esmeralda y Helen fueron abordadas por las amigas de June, Asuka y Maki interrogaban a Esmeralda

"¿Así que tu eres la novia del hermano de Shun?"

"¿De donde eres?"

"¿Se van a casar?"

La pobre de Esmeralda ya no sabia que decir le hacían una pregunta tras otra, pero a ella le iba bien ya que a la pobre de Helen la tenían muy asfixiada

"Que bonita niña"

"Es una monada"

"Ya se, serás la hermana menor de todas nosotras, te vamos a cuidar y a papachar hasta cansarnos"

Esto le decían Lucy, Akane y Kyoko, en ese momento llego June y les dijo que las soltaran, lo hizo de forma amable el que ahora fuera su jefa no cambio en nada su forma de tratar a sus amigas, ella las respetaba y las seguía viendo igual, y de ellas era lo mismo, a June la consideraban una gran amiga

"Vamos ustedes 2, Saori ya llego y nos esta esperando"

Como pudieron se safaron de las amigas de June, salieron junto con ella y se dirigieron al patio del orfanato

* * *

Ya afuera las 3 chicas corrían al ritmo que les indicaba su maestra June, ella iba adelante del grupo, si con la simple presencia de Saori el publico de niños era alto, el tener a un grupo mayor de chicas lindas pues por obvias razones lo triplico, y sobre todo los mas grandes les gustaba Helen ya que la veían a su alcance, pero no por eso no dejaban de admirar lo guapas que eran tanto su maestra, pero la recién llegada era igual de bella, y entre los cuchicheos se oía que ella parecía la hermana de June, esto por el color de sus cabelleras,

Luego procedieron a una clases de Judo, y otras de Karate, en el transcurso de la practica Saori se veía animada e incluso ayudo a levantar a Helen, esta se cayo varias veces, la niña seguía asombrada de la belleza de la joven, en su rostro se veía la vitalidad pero, como desde hace ya unos meses, la niña vio que la mirada contrastaba con el resto del semblante, esta carecía del mismo brillo que de la cara, pero por lo que había oído y por recomendación de Ikki le sugirió que no le preguntase, pero a ella le caía muy bien, junto June ahora ella también tenia otra hermana mayor

* * *

Al pasar de los días ellas iban todos los días a sus clases, y como parte del trato Saori se les unió a Esmeralda y June en lo respectivo a lo de cocinar y saber de botánica, esto cuando Saori no tenia tanto trabajo por parte de la fundación, en una tarde recibieron una llamada, Saori tomo su teléfono y se alegro de ver quien era el que llamaba

"Shiru¿Cómo estas?" – decía con euforia

"Saori, estoy bien, solo te hablaba para decirte que llegaremos como 2 días"

"¿Viene contigo Shunrei? – preguntaba con una sonrisa

"Claro, ella tiene muchos deseos de verte, además quiero que me ayudes en una idea que tenemos para el dinero que tenemos"

"Claro Shiru, aquí los espero, y aunque tenga trabajo los recibiré personalmente"

Siguieron hablando un rato mas, se despidieron, Saori le dijo que había muchas cosas por hablar, pero se las dirían en cuanto llegaran

* * *

Pasaron los 2 días rápidamente, una ansiosa Saori aguardaba en la sala de espera de vuelos internacionales, ella le tenia mucho aprecio a Shiru pero sobre todo ella estaba a la espera de Shunrei, el sonido local anuncio la llegada del vuelo, al igual que ella todos estaban ansiosos de ver a su amigo y ver cristalizado que el y Shunrei ya fueran oficialmente pareja y sobre todo ver al pequeño duende juguetón de Kiki, todos estaban en la puerta donde se dijo que entrarían los llegados de Pekín, entonces vieron al joven de cabellera negra y muy larga acompañado de una linda belleza de China, no la reconocieron al principio, era Shunrei solo que llevaba el pelo suelto y no con su típica trenza y detrás de ellos el pequeño Kiki muy sonriente, al verlos Saori corrió como loca gritando a todo pulmón

"Shunrei, Shiru aquí" – levantaba la mano mientras corría hacia los aludidos

Al verla Shunrei corrió a ella, para fundirse en un efusivisimo abrazo, las lagrimas de felicidad brotaron de las 2 mujeres, esto era reconfortante para Saori, por fin en mucho tiempo lloraba por algo diferente a la tristeza,

"Cuanto tiempo Saori" – mostraba alegría y sobre todo nostalgia

"Shunrei te vez muy bien con el pelo suelto" – sonreía para su amiga y por estos momentos su mirada recupero gran porcentaje de su vitalidad

"Saori" – grita un alegre Kiki

La señorita Kido, abraza al pequeño, enseguida abraza a Shiru, en ese momento llegan los demás a reunirse al grupo,

"Ikki, Shun ¿Cómo están, hace tiempo que no los veía" – decía Shiru luego de abrazar a los 2 hermanos

"Bien amigo, y ¿Cómo se ha portado este diablillo?" – decía un alegre Ikki y dedicándole una mirada bromista a Kiki

"Muy bien, de hecho el me hizo un favor que no me esperaba" – recordada lo de los juegos artificiales en la cascada

"Es verdad, creo que estoy madurando" – se unió al trío de amigos, llego sonriente y tallándose un dedo por debajo de la nariz a su mas puro estilo

"Es bueno que ya seas mas maduro y no tan travieso, pero dudo que ya seas tan bueno, eres muy travieso enano" – Ikki intentaba hacerlo enojar después de todo esto le divertía

"¿Que intentas Ikki, si quieres pelea déjame decirte que he mejorado en mi telepatía y no me vencerás tan fácil"

"Entonces acepto tu desafió venga duende pelea" – lo retaba muy feliz, ese era su modo de saber que entre ellos todo estaba bien

"¿Telepatía, yo quiero ver eso" – una sonriente Helen salio detrás de Esmeralda

Al ver a la niña, Kiki se quedo mas tieso que un hierro, por lo que vio era como de su edad, para el, era la chica mas linda que había conocido, su sonrisa le pareció muy linda, quedo hipnotizado, se olvido de Ikki y se dirigió hacia ella

"¿Cómo te llamas?" – dijo tartamudeando

"Soy Helen, mucho gusto" – con esta sonrisa a Kiki le salieron estrellas en los ojos

"Yo este, soy, este ah yo este yo" – se le trabo la lengua

"Se llama Kiki, hola Helen yo soy Shunrei"

"Encantada de conocerla"

"Me presento, yo soy Shiru" – dijo como todo un caballero, recién se unió luego de saludar a sus amigos y a sus respectivas novias

"Este parece héroe de películas de épocas antiguas, es muy guapo y con mucha personalidad" – pensaba Helen

Luego de los saludos de todos, y por petición de Saori se dirigieron a su casa, por pedido de ella Shunrei y Shiru irían con ella en el mismo carro, en tanto que Kiki convenció Ikki de ir en el mismo auto que el, ya que ahí iba Helen, pese a que consigo llevaría el ir peleando todo el camino con Ikki

* * *

En la comida todo transcurrió de lo mas normal, por fin se sentía mas camaradería entre todos ya con la presencia de Shiru y sobre todo de Kiki el animo estuvo en aumento, pero lo que mas influyo en el ambiente fue que Shunrei estaba con Saori, a pesar de que en poco tiempo ya había hecho muy buena amistad con Esmeralda y June con Shunrei su amistad era muy especial, al oír que Shunrei era de China la mas interesada era Esmeralda

"Sabes a mi me gustan las plantas y las flores, te gustaría ayudarme en lo de mis jardines, se que en China hay plantas exóticas muy raras y me gustaría comercializarlas" – la tomo de las manos con la mirada suplicante

"Claro, en las cascadas de Rozan hay plantas y flores endémicas de esa región, y son muy buenas medicinas, desde luego que te ayudare"

Al parecer entre ellas surgiría una buena relación, entre todos se pusieron al corriente de lo que había sucedido, como acuerdo de todos esa noche se quedarían a dormir en casa de Saori ya que ella quería platicar con Shunrei, ya que mañana irían a ver la casa que le correspondía a Shiru, solo por esa tarde Saori cancelo sus citas de trabajo, Tatsumi se encargaría de todo, a su vez por la visita de Shiru, June suspendió sus clases para Saori, decidieron pasar una tarde tranquila en la casa de Saori,

* * *

"Comprendo Saori, esa mujer es dura de pelar" – una pensante Shunrei con las manos cruzadas, veía el techo sentada en su cama

"Desde que nos dijiste no puedo creer que sea así, ya había oído que las hermanas son celosas pero esto es exagerado" – June decía esto de pie

Una ya cada vez menos deprimida Saori, al parecer con la visita de su amiga Shunrei su animo aumento en exceso, pero como siempre sus ojos no recuperaban la brillantez, después de todo los ojos son el espejo del alma, todas las chicas acordaron quedarse en la misma habitación, por orden de Saori acondicionaron uno de los cuartos para que se quedaran todas juntas, después de todo la platica entre amigas es buena, ahí se dan consejos sinceros,

Ya mas a detalle, todas se pusieron al corriente de cómo lograron concretar sus relaciones, todas fueron emotivas pero la que mas les gusto fue la Shiru en especial por lo que planeo el duende de Kiki, la de Shun fue clásica pero romántica y la de Ikki pese a todo fue romántica pero directa al mas puro estilo del fénix, ya por todo esto la pequeña Helen tenia mirada conmovedora pensó que lo que paso solo pasaba en las películas, lloraba de felicidad, las 4 chicas estaban al borde de la risa, la forma de balbucear era muy cómica, tanto Esmeralda al igual que June y Shunrei se alegraba de cómo Saori estaba muy contenta, las 2 primeras en pocos días lograron empezar una buena amistad, y dado que Shunrei ya tenia tiempo de conocerla por fin sentía que le regresaba parte de su amabilidad en el pasado

Todo era alegría, en ese instante llamaron a la puerta, Tatsumi entro diciendo que tenia una llamada, Saori la tomo ahí mismo

* * *

Otra vez estaban reunidos en el aeropuerto, ya el contingente de bienvenida era mayor, según lo dicho por Hyoga el llegaría con Fleer desde Roma, ellos venían en el avión del padre de Hyoga, aquí gracias a que Tatsumi era amigo de los encargados de la torre de control el los tenia al corriente de la hora de llegada de los vuelos de aviones privados, por lo tanto le dijo que podían esperarlos en el hangar de los aviones privados, ahí estaban cerca de las 12 del día, cuando el avión toco tierra, luego de que se freno todos fueron hasta la escalinata que se coloco en el avión, al momento de abrir las puertas, 2 siluetas conocidas salieron, estas 2 personas se alegraron de que todos fueran a recibirlos, hasta se sorprendieron de ver caras que no conocían, y con ayuda de Hyoga y de un gran salto tomando a Fleer en manos saltaron hasta el grupo que fue a recibirlos

"Saori, amigos ¿Cómo están?" – Fleer abrazaba a la heredera de los Kido y a todos los caballeros presentes

Luego de que los caballeros saludaron a Fleer y sobre todo a su amigo Hyoga, se prosiguió a las presentaciones, había muchas cosas que contar por lo que rápido después de pasar por la oficina de migración se fueron hasta la casa de Saori, ya que otra vez con ayuda de su mayordomo podría ausentarse por otro día, ya que también tenia una buena relación con Fleer y quería hablar con ella

* * *

Luego de enterarse de todo lo que les había pasado a sus amigos, Hyoga les contó de su padre, de la boda de Hilda y Sigfried, de como el y Fleer ya eran pareja, Fleer hizo muy buena química con todas, ya que ella deseaba aprender mas del mundo con sol, por ejemplo se unió al trato de aprender defensa personal a cocinar así como poder saber todo de las flores, en esto se intereso mas ya que en su país pocas veces ella las conocía, y como vio que Esmeralda y Shunrei eran unas expertas estas no se opusieron

* * *

Así pasaron los días, ya con sus 4 amigas Saori la paso mejor, tanto en sus clases, como en sus ratos libres, y a la vez ya con todos sus amigos podían hacer cosas divertidas, incluso habían organizado un día de campo(picnic), y muchas mas cosas, por acuerdo de todos las chicas se quedaron todas en una de las casas, y los caballeros de bronce y con mucha resignación se quedaron en una de las casas del papa de Hyoga, la casa donde estaban ellas era la que le correspondió a Shiru, y pese a que todos aceptaron la casa que les dio Saori, prefirieron pasar su tiempo en la del padre de Hyoga,

En su acuerdo se tomo la decisión de esperar hasta que se formalizara mas su relación (matrimonio), para que cada uno de ellos tomara ya bien posesión de de las casas que les dio Saori, su relación se basaba en el amor, y no tanto en la atracción física, es decir si las atraían pero ellos sabían esperar el momento indicado, y eso que Hyoga tuvo mas chance por lo del viaje con Fleer

* * *

_**Esta parte empieza días antes en Grecia en el hospital donde esta Seiya:**_

Una cansada Seika se estiraba, acababa de terminar el informe de su compañía, ya tenia muchos días de que esa oficina del hospital se había convertido en su oficina de sus negocios, no se despega ni un momento de ese lugar, quería ser la primera en saber si Seiya mejoraba, no se resignaba, según los reportes del doctor Lahm, el estado de Seiya era estable y según sus conocimientos Seiya despertaría del coma de un momento a otro,

Ese lugar solo lo dejaba cuando se iba a dormir, aunque a veces se quedaba a dormir en ese sitio, y cuando tenia una reunión muy importante y no podía cancelarla, ella recordaba lo que paso hace unos días

_**Flash Back:**_

"Señorita Seika una mujer desea verla, dice que la conoce" – uno de los guarda espaldas de ella la interrumpía, mientras Seika vía su computadora

"¿De quien se trata?"

"Se llama Miho"

"¿Qué, ella aquí, hazla pasar" – dejo lo que estaba haciendo

El guarura de Seika salio de la habitación, fue por la chica, esta estaba en la sala de espera, le informo que podía entrar, que ella la recibiría, se levanto rápido y fue a la oficina que le indico el hombre, ya ahí toco, le dijeron que pasara, tomo la perilla, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a la persona dentro de la oficina

"Seika, ha pasado tiempo" – sonreía

"Vaya Miho, has crecido mucho, ya hace tiempo que no te veía" – se levanta de su silla y abraza a la recién llegada

A Miho le sorprendió lo que ahora era la hermana de Seiya, una mujer distinguida, pero lo que mas le alegro fue que seguía siendo muy amable, y vio que la forma de tratarla era igual que siempre, pese a que era multimillonaria no era una persona mala, ya que ella no sabia nada de los que paso con Saori

"¿y a que debo el honor de tu visita?"

"Veras, según lo que indague Seiya estaba en otro hospital, pero de ahí me dijeron que fu transferido a este, y ya preguntando me dijeron que para poder pasar a verlo primero tenia que obtener el permiso de su hermana, como no sabia que estabas con vida, pensé que era una broma, pero es bueno ver que estas viva" – le sonreía a la hermana de Seiya

"¿Y como fue que llegaste hasta aquí?" – con curiosidad

"Veras, yo me entere de que Seiya fue herido en una de sus batallas, así que vine hasta este lugar, pero como no conocía a nadie por este lugar tarde en saber donde estaba Seiya, he estado en un hotel de la ciudad, todos los días estuve por la ciudad buscándolo, hasta que me encontré a una persona que trabajaba en el Santuario y el me dijo donde podía localizarlo"

"Entonces no vienes por ordenes de esa bruja" – preguntaba

"¿Bruja?"

"Me refiero a Saori Kido"

"¿Por qué le dices así?"

Ahora Seika le contó con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido entre ellas, hasta la riña de sus empleados con Ikki, por lo dicho por ella Miho estaba asombrada de lo bien vigilado que tenia a los caballeros y a Saori, de que ahora Seiya era atendido por el mejor medico de Europa, de su tipo raro de coma,

"Bueno Miho creo que ya te he de ver aburrido con esto, dime ¿Aun te gusta mi hermano?" – dijo con graciosa malicia

"Que, este yo" – se puso muy nerviosa

"Por tu reacción veo que es cierto, sabes yo pensé que tu serias la mujer de la que mi hermano se enamoraría" – ser seguía riendo

Miho se puso como señal de transito, muy roja, no sabia que contestar

"Sabes, no se bien a quien ama mi hermano, pero me gustaría que ustedes 2 fuesen novios"

"Pero yo no se si Seiya me ama, para el creo que no soy mas que una amiga, además……….."

"Esta esa bruja de por medio ¿Verdad?" – la miro con algo de furia

"Pues no se, pero creo que Seiya si esta interesado en ella" – dijo con pesar

"No te rindas, lucha por el" – hace una pausa –"hazme un favor quieres"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" – dijo sorprendida

"Quédate con el, al menos ven a verlo al hospital, así cuando salga a mis juntas me quedare con mas confianza, ya que Marin esta trabajando y luego no puede venir"

"Claro vendré todos los día"

"Es mas, sabes acabo de abrir un orfanato en esta ciudad¿No te interesaría ser la directora, se que eres muy experimentada en esto"

"Pero,"

"Sin peros, desde mañana tomaras funcione, y descuida tu sueldo será muy bueno" – le sonreía para terminar de convencerla

"De acuerdo"

"Bueno no quieres algo de comer, ahora no puedes pasar al cuarto de Seiya, el doctor le esta haciendo un chequeo"

"Claro¿si no es molestia?"

"Descuida, la comida en este lugar es muy buena, es parte del sello de la fundación Masaki"

Luego de un rato les trajeron, un plato con pechuga de pollo empanizado, acompañada de ensalada, arroz y un pedazo de queso panela, una comida saludable, todos acompañados de un jugo de manzana Light, ya después de comer Seika vio que aun Miho lucia algo preocupada, luego de preguntarle, le dijo:

"Lo que pasa que ahora Seiya tiene dinero, no se si me acepte"

"No te preocupes mi hermano no es de ese tipo de personas"

Ya con esto Miho se relajo, ella por fin pudo ver a Seiya, su corazón se altero mucho por la emoción y la tristeza, luego de la visita Seika la puso al corriente de sus nuevas funciones, ya empezaría mañana

Al paso de los días las visitas de ella se hicieron frecuentes, incluso se encontró con Marin, con ella empezó a hacer una buena relación, así Seika se iba a sus reuniones con mas confianza

En todas sus visitas Miho se la pasaba mucho rato viendo a Seiya, mucha veces intento besarlo, pero siempre había algo que la interrumpía, a veces las enfermera que entraban, otras lo vergüenza, pero nunca lo logro

Ya su vida, había mejorado, no pensó que al decir Seika que el sueldo fuera tan bueno, al parecer le estaba pagando de mas, incluso todos los días llevaba flores, en un día después de poner las rosas en un florero, se puso romántica, entonces pensó que era el momento en que podía besar a Seiya, se acerco a su cama quito un poco de los cabellos de el, se disponía a besarlo, pero cuando estaba cerca de hacerlo al momento de cerrar los ojos vio que Seiya estaba moviendo la boca

Entonces pensó que el intentaba despertar, estaba emocionada, toco el timbre para llamar al doctor, luego se acerco a ver de nuevo el rostro

"Vamos Seiya levántate" – pensaba

"Saori" – murmuro Seiya

Al oír esto ella sintió como si un rayo la partiese a la mitad, ella no odiaba a Saori, pero ahora sabia que solo había una mujer en la mente de Seiya, y ella era la que salio de la boca de el, en ese momento entro el doctor, le pregunto que había pasado, el se acerco a verificar el estado del paciente, pero dijo que su condición seguía igual, al volverle a preguntar, ella mintió en la palabra que el pronuncio, luego se fue a la casa,

Ya en el camino a su casa, iba caminando a paso lento, una camino de lagrimas se veía en su rostro

"He perdido, yo sabia que entre ellos había algo, pero me negaba a admitirlo" – comenzaba a llover, por eso no se veían bien las lagrimas

Cuando Miho iba a visitar a Seiya, un día Seika vio que ella estaba muy triste por eso se acerco a preguntarle que le pasaba

"¿Qué te pasa¿No estas a gusto con tu trabajo?" – decía consolándola

"No es eso, de hecho mi trabajo es genial, es otra cosa y tiene que ver con Seiya"

"¿Cómo?"

Ella le comento lo que había pasado con Seiya, al volver a oír el nombre de esa mujer, le hervía la sangre, y ver que por ella alguien que consideraba como una hermana pequeña estuviese así la ponía como fiera,

"Ella no tiene la culpa, era lógico que si pasaban tanto tiempo juntos algo surgiría entre ellos, después de todo el es muy guapo, cualquiera se enamoraría de el, pero no por esto dejare de venir después de todo es mi amigo" – sonreía pero lloraba

"Ah maldita, otra vez ella, si antes la odiaba ahora no creo que pueda perdonarla nunca" - abrazaba a Miho,

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

"A partir de ese día ya viene menos de lo normal, maldita bruja" – recordaba a Miho, ella estaba viendo por la ventana, tomaba un jugo

En ese momento otro de sus guaruras toco, la intención era que otra persona quería verla, le dijo que la dejara entrar, puso cara seria, antes de que se fuera le dio unas instrucciones, luego por la puerta entro una figura femenina

"Por fin puedo hablar con la famosa Shina" – decía sentada en su escritorio

"Es un placer, tu debes de ser Seika" – intentaba sonreír, ya que sintió que la hermana de Seiya no la recibió muy bien

"Seré directa, cual es objetivo de estar en este lugar" – preguntaba con autoridad

"Descuida solo vengo a como esta Seiya" – levantaba las manos en seña de paz

"No te creo" – levanta su mano y truena los dedos

En cosa de segundos varios hombres de la seguridad personal de Seika, rodearon a Shina, y algunos le apuntaban con armas

"Te dije que no pienso hacerle nada, lo de matarlo ya paso a segundo termino"

"Bajen sus armas, sabes para que puedas verlos tendrá que pasar por mi aprobación"

* * *

"¿Esto esta bien aquí Ikki?" – decía Kiki que con su telepatía ponía los globos y serpentinas

"Vaya enano, cuando te pones serio, sabes hacer las cosa muy bien" – le contesto con sarcasmo

"No le diga enano señor caballero el es muy amable" – Helen estaba muy sonrojada

"Gracias" – Kiki estaba mas rojo

"Veo que tu también ya encontraste pareja" – decía Shiru que cargaba una caja de regalo

"No molesten" – ahora por los nervios no ponía bien los globos

"Dejen de estar jugando, Ikki ayúdales con los arreglos" – le dijo Esmeralda que recién salía de la cocina – "Shiru, Shunrei me dijo que vayas por el pastel, y dile a Hyoga que te ayude"

"Si" – contestaron Shiru e Ikki

Todos trabajaban a marchas forzadas con ayuda de Tatsumi y un plan bien trazado, rápidamente los días se fueron y ya era 1 de septiembre, las funciones las dividieron así, Shunrei y Esmeralda cocinarían, Kiki, Helen y ahora Ikki arreglarían la sala de fiestas de la casa de Saori, Hyoga movía el equipo de sonido, el era el encargado de la música, Shiru con ayuda a ratos de Shunrei arreglaba la mesa, y acomodaba los presentes que le iban a regalar, y en tanto Shun, June y Fleer, entretendrían a Saori hasta la hora de la fiesta,

"Espero que salga bien" – suspiraba Shiru mientras recordaba como acordaron esta fiesta

_**Flash Back:**_

En uno de los restaurantes mas nuevos de Tokio, un grupo de 4 parejas se disponían a comer

"Si Seiya estuviese aquí, podíamos haber venido con Saori" – decía con pesar Fleer

"Pero recuerda que ella esta muy ocupada" – contesto un amable Shun

"Que frustrante" – dijo Shunrei

"Oigan por lo que me dijo Tatsumi pronto será el cumpleaños de Saori" – dijo Shiru, atrayendo la atención de todos

"No creen que seria bueno hacer una fiesta para ella" – propuso Esmeralda

"Es un idea genial" – dijo una muy animada June

"Yo apoyo esa idea, tal vez le gustara" – secundo Hyoga

"Esta bien pero hay que organizarla" – dijo autoritariamente Ikki

Además de comer, toda la tarde acordaron la forma en como harían la fiesta,

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ya estaba todo organizado, la casa estaba muy bien arreglado, todo listo, el pastel hecho por Shunrei estaba exquisito, lucia genial, además de la comida hecha por Esmeralda era un manjar, todos le compraron un regalo, cosas como joyas, ropa, discos, perfumes, y cosas para damas, ya como toque final y como adorno Esmeralda puso muchas flores,

"Están tardando demasiado¿A dónde iba a ir?" – decía Hyoga, ya que su novia no estaba, y que hasta Kiki estaba con la pequeña Helen

"Según el plan van iban a ir al cine, es bueno que Saori no recuerde que hoy es su cumpleaños" – contesto Shunrei que le daba los últimos toques a la comida

"De no ser por que Ikki amenazo a Tatsumi, el plan se hubiese arruinado, el menso pensaba decirle en la mañana" – reía el pequeño Kiki

Cuando Ikki se disponía a arreglarle su asunto al aprendiz de caballero, sonó el timbre, esto les extraño, después de todo era la casa de Saori y las amigas de June, llegarían tarde, Tatsumi junto con los 3 caballeros de bronce fueron a la puerta, si pasaron hasta la entrada después de todo eran de confianza, ya que la seguridad era muy estricta

Al abrir la puerta Tatsumi y el trío de amigos se quedaron como piedras al ver quien estaban en la puerta, eran 3 personas, 2 hombres y una mujer

"Que hacen aquí" – pregunto algo asustado Tatsumi

* * *

_**En el mismo momento esto pasaba en el hospital Masaki:**_

Ya después de haber pasado todas las pruebas de confianza, Shina estaba en la habitación de Seiya, pero como no tenia al 100 la confianza de Seika, siempre entraba con 2 hombres de su seguridad, por eso nunca pudo expresar lo que sentía por el, ya que siempre había moros en la costa, pero no podía negar que ahora era extraño, toda la vida siempre intento matarlo, pero nunca dejo de amarlo, pero esto se acentuó mas cuando este salvo a Saori, ahí comprobó que eran los celos, pero al ver como este de verdad amaba a Saori, pensó indirectamente en ayudarle ya que el verlo feliz era algo que la dejaba satisfecha, pero no había renunciado a perderlo, en cuanto despertase empezaría las cosas desde cero, y haría caso del consejo de Ikki

Estaba metida en sus pensamientos, ella estaba sentada en una silla junto a la cama de Seiya, además pensaba en lo bien que se veía, cuando volteo para ver como se veía, vio algo sorprendente

"Seiya" – dijo levantándose, hablando muy fuerte, incluso la silla se cayo

Lo que vio era que Seiya estaba moviendo la boca, y decía cosas claramente

"Saori esta en peligro" – dijo claramente e incluso los guardias escucharon

"Llamen al doctor y a Seika" – ordeno Shina

**CONTINUARA………………………..**

**NOTAS:**

Perdón a la enésima potencia por el mega retraso, pero por la escuela no me he pegado de la compu Para continuarla pero antes del 2007 la terminare, eso si es seguro, no se cuando haga otro capitulo, pero ya en el siguiente Seiya despierta del coma, afrontara a sus otras 2 pretendientes y les aclarara a quien ama y se sabrá quienes son los misteriosos que llegaron

Saludos a Shadir, a Dark Vampire Witch, al santo Pegaso, Saori Luna, a Allpheratz y a Walku Chan


	12. Chapter 13

**CAP.13 SORPPRESAS DESPUÉS DE LA OSCURIDAD, LOS VISITANTES, LA QUE YO AMO ES………….

* * *

**

Como están todos, perdón por perderme otro rato, pero la escuela y la chamba absorben, bueno espero les guste este capitulo, bueno ahí les voy:

* * *

"Señorita por favor salga, enfermera prepare una inyección" – dijo el recién llegado doctor Lahm, en su cara tenia alegría al igual que preocupación al parecer el paciente ya había despertado del coma pero no quería una recaída,

"Tome doctor" – la enfermera obedecía ordenes

Una impávida Shina estaba en la puerta veía como Seiya tenia signos vitales, ante una nueva indicación tuvo que salir de la habitación

* * *

"Es bueno que haya despertado, pero veo que no deja de pensar en ella" – pensaba Shina hecha un mar de nervios,

En ese momento llega una acelerada y nerviosa Seika, era rodeada de 4 de sus guarda espaldas,

"¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi hermano?" – pregunto con autoridad, ya que no sabia que había pasado adentro de la habitación

"Señorita, ella no hizo nada, yo estuve con ella" – le gano la frase el guarura que estaba con Shina en el cuarto con Shina

"Solo por que el lo dice le creo te creeré, pero te tengo vigilada" – si Shina estaba nerviosa, Seika estaba al doble de nerviosa,

Los minutos pasaban, ambas mujeres estaban con la tensión al máximo, a veces Shina quiso entrar a la habitación, pero por la seguridad de Seika no pudo, Seika prefirió sentarse en un sillón que estaba afuera del cuarto, ya que los nervios la carcomían, por fin salio la enfermera

"Señorita el doctor dice que lo espere en la oficina" – dijo calmadamente

"¿Pero que paso¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermano?" – dijo levantándose como resorte, y en forma desesperada, a la vez que tomaba a la enfermera por el uniforme,

"Señorita, me lastima" – dijo quejándose por lo fuerte que la sujetaba

"Disculpe, pero entienda mi preocupación" – dijo llorando por la ansiedad

"La que tiene que disculparse soy yo, perdón por no decirles las noticias respecto al estado de su hermano" – se acomoda el uniforme después se relaja –"las noticias son excelentes, su hermano ha despertado del coma, solo que esta algo débil, el doctor les dará los detalles, si les dije eso es que al doctor le gusta dar a conocer el resultado de los tratamiento personalmente, otra vez pido perdón

"¿En serio¿es verdad? – dijo con una gran sonrisa y lagrimas combinadas, la cara de Seika estaba muy alegre

"Si señorita, el doctor ira en unos momentos, les pido que lo esperen en la oficina" – ella también sonreía, ya que Seika la tomo por las manos, ella también lloro, la alegría por el momento emotivo también la contagio

"Esto es de verdad increíble, pero que alegría" – pensaba Shina que hasta ahora no emitía ninguna palabra, pero desde que la enfermera dijo las palabras mágicas, su sonrisa fue lo que aumento

Sin mas se dirigieron a la oficina donde Seika había instalado su base de operaciones, ella iba rodeada de su seguridad, en tanto que Shina que no dejaba de sonreír, los seguía a la distancia, en tanto Seika venia recordando el momento en que se le informo la noticia

_**Flash Back:**_

"Ah, que cansada estoy, este informe esta muy largo, lo leeré mañana, todo va bien, las utilidades de este mas fueron mayores" – decía sentada en su silla veía el dicho informe que le había llegado vía mail

_Toc toc_ se escucha en la puerta

"Adelante" – dijo sin dejar de ver el monitor

Por la puerta entra unos de sus guaruras, este le informa que el doctor la manda llamar por que hay noticias en lo referente a la salud de su hermano, y a toda velocidad se dirige al cuarto donde estaba Seiya

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

Ambas mujeres estaban sentadas en la oficina, Seika estaba sentada en su silla, ahora era un mar de nervios, quería saber como estaba su hermano, por su parte Shina se estaba sentada enfrente de ella, ambas no se veían a los ojos, ya que aun Seika no la veía con buenos ojos,

"Es rara la gente con quien se relaciona mi hermano, pero al igual que la bruja ella es igual de bonita, creo que ella nos servirá para la campaña de la agencia, además Marin me ha dicho que no es tan mala persona, ella también ha sufrido" – todo esto pasaba por su mente, aunque Shina no la veía ella no dejaba de verla

"¿Qué tanto me ve esta?" – pensaba, y ponía cara de que sorpresa ya que tenia rato mirándola

"Oye, tal ves no sea el momento, pero quiero proponerte algo"

"Tu dirás, pero no se si sea buen momento"

Al momento de que Seika iba a proponerle el empleo a Shina, llaman a la puerta, como lo imaginaban era el doctor Lahm, al momento de entrar Shina se pone de pie, el doctor por amabilidad de Shina, le da su asiento, este gesto le agradeció pero no lo tomo, prefirió decir las noticias de pie,

"¿Y bien doctor¿Cómo esta mi hermano?" – dijo Seika también poniéndose de pie y llena de ansiedad

El doctor hace una pausa, toma aire, pero como llevaba una sonrisa desde su entrada, al parecer las nuevas eran buenas

"Señorita, tengo el gusto de informarle que su hermano oficialmente esta fuera del coma, el esta en perfecto estado, creo que la enfermera exagero al decirles que el estaba débil, como les dije su condición física es de admirarse, el esta bien, ahora solo esta dormido, creo que será mejor duerma esta noche y este en observación, ya mañana incluso podrá verlo, ya revise las placas, no hay daño cerebral, solo hay que esperar a que despierte, y en lo demás, su regeneración de piel es genial, la herida en el pecho es apenas visible créame en cuanto despierte y vea que todo esta bien lo daré de alta"

Ante tales noticias la hermana de Seiya no pudo contener las lagrimas de felicidad, corrió y abrazo al doctor, al igual Shina esta no abrazo al doctor solo lo felicito, y al igual que Seika también unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos

"Doctor, no se como pagarle, esto que ha hecho es algo por lo cual le agradeceré el resto de mi vida" – estaba muy contenta de que su hermano estaba bien, ahora tendría que ver como reaccionaria de verla a ella

"Solo cumplo mi trabajo, yo puse de mi parte, pero hubo cosas que influyeron"

"¿Cosas?" – dijo con demasiada curiosidad

"Si mire, la primera es la resistencia del joven, la segunda el tratamiento, que es invención mía y de mi esposa, además las constantes visitas de todas las personas que se preocupan por el joven, ya que pienso que las energías positivas de las personas cercanas pueden llegar a las personas, se que soy hombre de ciencia pero no se debe descartar cualquier ayuda, pero sobre todo hubo algo" – hace una pausa –"vera cada ves que veía su hermano el tenia una aura de luz muy rara, era de un color raro como azul y a veces de color plata, pero ahora que salio del coma esa aura era de color dorado"

"Esa tuvo que ser Saori" – pensó Shina

En ese momento Seika tuvo un escalofrió, dedujo que esa sensación por alguna razón tenia que ser obra de esa bruja

"Bueno doctor creo que como agradecimiento le daré mucho mas de lo que son sus honorarios, esto es algo que como repito le agradeceré por siempre"

"Si desean puede quedarse junto a el toda la noche" – dijo a Seika

"Así lo haré, después de no ver a mi hermano por años quiero ser la primera en ver como esta después del coma"

"Seika te puedo pedir un favor" – dijo Shina, sorprendiendo a todos

"¿Qué se te ofrece?" – dijo alegre, pero no con la energía del principio

"Por favor déjame estar contigo en la habitación de Seiya" – dijo haciendo una reverencia y en forma respetuosa

Luego de pensarlo por unos instantes contesto a la petición

"Esta bien, pero no se te ocurra hacer algo raro en cuanto el despierte" – dijo de forma franca, ya que gracias a Marin la impresión de ella cambio respecto de su primer impresión

"Gracias" – dijo sonriendo y viéndola a los ojos

"Bueno, pero creo que esto también lo de debe de saber Miho" – dijo a uno de los miembros de su seguridad, para que le informara y fuese por ella

* * *

_**Esta parte ocurre en el mismo instante en el oriente:**_

Como recuerdan acababan de llegar tres extraños visitantes, estos se encuentran ya dentro de la casa de Saori, la cosa se puso tensa, ya que ellos eran sus enemigos

"No estén con esas caras, venimos en son de paz" – dijo uno de ellos

"Es verdad" – dijo el otro varón que venia en el grupo

Pero pese a lo dicho y que de verdad en el pasado eran sus enemigos, lo cierto es que en la batalla en el infierno fueron ayudados por estas personas, pero la confianza no es algo fácil de ganarse, y es que estas personas no eran otra que Sorrento, que venia con su inseparable flauta, y las otras 2 personas eran Julián Solo que venia junto a Thetis, lo que nadie noto fue que este la tenia tomada por la cintura, ya que solo los veían con desconfianza y no vieron este detalle

"¿A que se debe su visita? – por fin alguien dijo, el que tuvo el valor fue Tatsumi

"Ah, Tatsumi, perdón por venir si avisar, lo que paso es que recordé que hoy es el cumpleaños de Saori y en ves de mandar el regalo como lo han hecho la mayoría de las personas con las que esta fundación tiene negocios, preferí venir personalmente" – dijo un sonriente Julián

"Gracias" – dijo Kiki mientras recibía el paquete, este lo llevaba Sorrento

"Además hemos venido a ver como estaban, por lo que veo han podido con todos lo enemigos, en verdad son los mas fuertes" – dijo Sorrento

"Gracias por lo que han dicho, pero perdón que no confiemos en ustedes después de todo, se que el culpable en el pasado fue Kanon, pero esto es un poco raro" – dijo serenamente Shiru

"Perdón por la descortesía pero pasen" – dijo Tatsumi

Los recién llegados pasaron y se dirigieron a la sala de recepción

* * *

Ya en el trayecto Hyoga fue el que se dio cuenta de cómo venían Julián y Thetis, ya en la sala comenzó de nuevo la platica, de un lado el mayordomo de los Kido, y los tres caballeros además del pequeño Kiki, y por el otro estaban los recién llegados, se hizo un tenso silencio, Ikki fue el que lo rompió

"Julián, se que nos ayudaste en la pelea con Hades, y por eso te agradezco, pero no creas que confiamos plenamente en ti, si haces algo raro, ten por seguro que cortare la cabeza" – dijo algo desafiante

"No esperaría menos de ustedes, se que es difícil que me gane su confianza, pero tratare, además hay muchas cosas que quiero aclarar pero sobre todo quiero felicitar a uno de ustedes en especial"

"¿A uno de nosotros?" – dijo con sorpresa Hyoga

"Si quiero felicitar a Seiya, por varias razones"

"¿A Seiya?" – pensaron todos, al parecer Julián no sabia lo que lo paso a este

"Si, la primera es por que fue el que me derroto, como tengo honor, soy buen perdedor, y quiero felicitarlo, y la segunda que es la principal, es por admitir mi otra derrota" – dijo mostrándose nostálgico

"¿Otra derrota?" – otra vez pensaron todos lo mismo

"Si ya que en el pasado el me venció en una forma diferente a la pelea, y es que el me venció, por que el gano el corazón de Saori" – hace una pausa –"cuando yo me lleve a Saori al templo de Poseidón, yo tenia la habilidad de poder leer la mente y el corazón de las personas, y cuando le ofrecía que se casara conmigo, ella me rechazaba, y decía que era por que tenia que proteger a la humanidad, en eso no mentía, pero quería saber que pensaba Saori, y al leerla vi que aparecía la imagen de Seiya, por eso me enfade, ya que nunca había perdido en lo que me proponía, y tal ves por eso me ensañe de mas con el, pero no los veo por ningún lado ni Saori ni a Seiya"

"Ella salio a pasear" – dijo Shiru – "en tanto que Seiya……." – ahí le empezó a contar lo que le paso a su amigo

Por lo contado Julián se sorprendió, no sabia que una persona con la que tenia tantos negocios, fuera la hermana de Seiya, ni como Seiya había vencido en la batalla contra Apolo y Artemisa,

Ya al entrar en detalles, la platica fue un poco mas tranquila, Julián les dijo que también podían contar con su apoyo, pero no podían confiar del todo, no tanto por que lo que decía Julián fuera mentira, sino que las cosas del pasado no son fáciles de borrar, pero algo que no paso con agrado a una persona en la habitación fue lo que dijo Julián en lo referente al amor fue a la mujer que los acompañaba, esto no paso desapercibido por Kiki, que sin querer dijo

"Disculpe Julián, pero usted y la mujer pez tienen algún tipo de relación" – pregunto

"Kiki no seas mal educado" – dijo Shiru

Por lo dicho por el pequeño la aludida y el joven Solo se sonrojaron, ella mas que el, el fue el que contesto

"Si, veo que eres muy observador, ella y yo tenemos poco de que nos casamos"

"¿Que?!" – dijeron todos al unísono

Por esto Thetis se puso mas roja que una señal de trafico

"Si, verán, ella se nos unió cuando Sorrento y yo hacíamos el viaje para ayudar a las personas que fueron afectadas por la lluvia que azoto al mundo, yo los apoye económicamente y el hacia disfrutar a los niños con la música de su flauta, ella ya hacia su labor de ayuda en una comunidad de Grecia, yo la recordaba perfectamente, le pedí que se nos uniera a nosotros dos en el viaje, con el paso del tiempo, nuestra relación mejoro, fue hace unos meses que me di cuenta que sentía algo mas que amistad por ella, y como Saori ya tenia a alguien en su corazón, decidí que podía darme una oportunidad con otra mujer y no cerrarme con una sola, además ella me he demostrado que me ama, y ahora estoy cien por ciento seguro que yo le correspondo, por eso la intención de venir hoy aquí era felicitar tanto a Saori como al caballero de Atena que gano su corazón"

"Vaya por lo menos este tipo ya no esta interesado en la señorita Saori, uno menos, ya que desde que lo conocí no me agrado para nada" – pensaba Tatsumi esbozando una sonrisa

"Se que nuestra visita es repentina, si lo desean podemos irnos¿Estas de acuerdo Julián?" – por fin dijo algo Thetis

"Si es lo que desean todos no nos opondremos" – contesto Julián

Todos los caballero se miraron unos a otros, no sabían que decir, pensaban que Tatsumi diría que se fueran pero no decía nada, en ese momento entra a al habitación Shunrei

"Shiru¿ya llego Saori¿Qué hacen todos aquí?, aun faltan cosas por arreglar"

En ese momento se percata que han llegado visitantes a la casa

"Disculpen, buenas noches¿ustedes deben de ser invitados por parte de Tatsumi verdad?" – dijo sonriente para los 3 recién llegados

"Buenas noches, Señorita solo veníamos a dejarle el regalo de cumpleaños" – dijo Sorrento mientras le besaba la mano a la dama

Por esto Shiru incluso elevo ligeramente su cosmo, sintió muchos celos de este tipo,

"Deberían quedarse entre mas personas, será mejor" – dijo sonriente ya que no sabia quienes eran los visitantes

"Esta bien, por mi pueden quedarse, es mi opinión, pero no se si alguien mas se oponga" – dijo el mayordomo

"Al parecer vienen en son de paz, por mi pueden quedarse" – dijo Hyoga

"Esta bien, acepto que se queden" – dijo Shiru, que abrazaba a Shunrei desde el momento en que Sorrento termino de besarle la mano, este le daba una mirada desafiante – "parece que este tipo es el típico que le gusta enamorar mujeres" – pensó

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Ikki solo faltaba saber su opinión

"Hagan lo que quieran" – dijo con fastidio

Ya así, Tatsumi les dijo que podían esperar aquí en esa sala, que ellos terminarían con los preparativos, dejaron a Kiki con ellos para que les hiciera compañía,

"Díganle a Helen que venga para que me haga compañía"

* * *

Ya hacia un rato que todos regresaron a seguir en los preparativos, en tanto que gracias a Helen, Kiki ya había podido romper un poco el hielo con los visitantes inesperados, algo que por orden de Helen, fue que ya no llamara a Thetis por esos sobre nombres de pez, molusco, pulpo o todo lo referente a cosas del mar

"Pequeño perdón por lo que ocurrió en el pasado" – dijo sonriente Thetis para el pequeño Kiki –"veo que tu y ella se llevan muy bien"

"De que hablas" – el pequeño estaba mega rojo

"Si, el es muy gracioso y sabe muchas cosas" – ella también estaba muy apenada

Por la vergüenza de los dos pequeños todos reían, ellos se quedaron en la sala de recepción con los tres recién llegados, mientras que el resto daba los últimos retoques a la sala de fiestas, por suerte Shunrei había preparado mucha comida, ella y Esmeralda daban los últimos toques a los postres, en tanto Hyoga seguía con las pruebas de sonido, y por ultimo Ikki y Shiru ponían mas adornos, pero ahora era mas difícil ya que con la ayuda de Kiki, era mas sencillo

* * *

En el camino de regreso Shun y June iban adelante en el auto, en tanto que Saori iba atrás con Fleer, venían muy contentos del cine pero pese a todo el plan iba muy bien, ya que Saori no había hecho comentario y no daba señas de que recordase de que era su cumpleaños, por esto todos intercambiaban miradas cómplices, ya que Saori venia relajada, y miraba por la ventana en tanto que Fleer solo sonreía y los de adelante intercambiaban leves murmullos

"Espero que le guste" – decía muy bajo June

"Solo espero que ya este todo listo" – dijo igual de bajo

* * *

Ya después de las presentación en la mansión, por fin el ambiente era mas calmado, y gracias a los regaños de Esmeralda Ikki quito su cara de enojado, ya que según ella no parecían malas personas, en tanto Sorrento vio que si seguía intentando algo con Shunrei, Shiru le rebanaría el cuello con la excalibur, y mejor ni siquiera hizo un movimiento con Esmeralda, prefirió mejor quedarse al margen, en tanto que Thetis había hecho buena relación con Helen, por esto Kiki ya no le pareció una mala persona la recién señora de Solo, por su parte Julián estaba al lado de su esposa hablando también con los pequeños, en ese momento Shunrei ordena que todos vayan a la sala de fiestas

Ya en la sala de fiestas Shunrei ordeno que se apagara la luz, y se acomodaran de modo que al abrir la puerta, salieran detrás de las serpentinas que se activarían al momento de abrir las puertas

"Pero si hacemos eso la señorita se puede caer" – dijo con cara de padre preocupado el buen Tatsumi

"Solo así quedara bien¿me entendiste?" – dijo con autoridad Shunrei, algo poco visto en ella, se había tomado muy en serio lo de organizar la fiesta, se podía decir que ella era la líder

"Si" – dijo con temor, ya Tatsumi no dijo mas

* * *

El coche que conducía Shun, por fin llegaba a la residencia de los Kido, Fleer y Saori iban muy animadas, si las viese cualquier persona pensarían que eran dos típicas jóvenes, y no la dueña de una poderosa fundación, y la otra la heredara al trono de Asgard, ahora pese al poco brillo de la mirada de la joven de cabellos violeta, platicaban de cosas triviales, y de lo que no se habían percatado era de no había luz en la mansión de los Kido, a excepción de las 2 jóvenes de cabello rubio y el joven de melena verde si sabían el motivo de la oscuridad en la residencia, Saori seguía de despistada,

"Tatsumi debió de salir" – dijo Saori con desinterés

"Es raro¿pero los demás empleados?" – dijo June, con falsa curiosidad

"No es muy tarde (eran las 8), pero la mayoría de los empleados salen temprano, y el cocinero esta atrás" – volvió a decir sin interés –"pero pasen, podemos seguir platicando un rato, y por cierto ¿A dónde fueron los demás?"

"Shiru iba a ir con Hyoga a ver algo que les había mandado su padre, en tanto que Ikki y Esmeralda acompañarían a Shunrei, creo que iban a ir a ver algo de una plantas, y los acompañaron Helen y Kiki" – dijo Shun

"Bueno será mejor entrar" – dijo Saori mientras abría la cerradura

Al momento de entrar todo era penumbra, cuando iba a prender la luz escucho que provenían ruidos de la sala de fiestas del comedor, se asusto, y le pidió a Shun que echase un vistazo, ella se puso a espaldas de el y de June, pese a que en estos días ella ya sabia algo de pelea, tuvo temor de quien estuviese dentro, estuviese armado, Shun le dijo que se quedara atrás que ella y June revisarían, pero lo que si le llamo la atención fue que Fleer había adquirido valor y se les unía a revisar la habitación,

"¿Creen que se dio cuenta?" – murmuro Fleer

"Espero que no" – dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

Entonces Saori vio que no se adentraban dentro de cuarto y vio que no salían, y al contrario los ruidos aumentaban, en una acción de valor decidió echar un vistazo, al entrar llamaba a los que entraron antes que ella

"Shun, June, Fleer¿Están bien?"

"¡Sorpresa!" – fue el e grito de todos a la vez que se abría un letrero arriba de todos con la leyenda – _FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS_

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!" fue la segunda frase dicha por el grupo de personas que estaban todas reunidas y con una gran sonrisa

En ese momento una contenta Shunrei se acerca a Saori y le da un efusivo abrazo y le coloca un gorro en la cabeza

"Felicidades amiga"

"Pero, esto no me lo esperaba, que bueno que lo recordaron, yo la verdad si no me decían no yo me acordaba de que hoy es mi cumpleaños, con tanto trabajo lo olvide completamente" – su cara era de incredulidad y sorpresa pero sonreía para el grupo que le había organizado su fiesta

Así todos pasaron a felicitar uno por uno a Saori, pese a que ya llevaban rato ahí apenas ella se percato de que había tres personas mas en la fiesta, ella por el contrario de sus amigos si los recibió de buena forma, ya que ella era la única que sabia que Julián se había casado, lo vio en la sección de chismes (espectáculos) del periódico, y ella también lo felicito, y la señora de Solo la abrazo de buena gana, ella desde que Saori estuvo en el templo sabia que ella ni estaba interesada en Julián y ahora que confirmo que Saori estaba interesada en Seiya la trato como una amiga mas

Al ver que Saori estaba mas que de acuerdo con la visita del emperador de los océanos y sus acompañantes se dio rienda suelta a la fiesta

* * *

_**De regreso en Atenas en el hospital:**_

Ya habían hecho los preparativos para quedarse en la habitación de Seiya, Seika se quedaría en una cama extra que se instalo, después de todo son habitaciones grandes, en tanto que Shina se acomodo en el típico sofá que estaba en la habitación, ya por su parte Marin que fue avisada por parte de Shina estaba junto con Miho, ellas se quedarían en una habitación de junto

Ya habían ido a ver sus respectivas habitaciones, el solo saber que su pupilo ya estaba bien, tenían a Marin muy contenta, en tanto Miho estaba hecha un mar de nervios pero no dejaba de sonreír, eran apenas la 1 de la tarde, (la diferencia de horarios para este fic es de 7 horas), ambas dejaron sus respectivas tareas, la primera dejo una grabación de un comercial, en tanto que Miho dejo al mando a la subdirectora a cargo del orfanato, esta chica era de las que dejo el Santuario, por consejo De Marin ella y Shina se fueron a comer y Miho se quedo con Seika, la razón, es que a Shina le daba celos de que ella estuviese aquí con Seiya, en tanto que Seika invitaba a Miho a estar con ella un rato con Seiya en la habitación

* * *

"Es un holgazán, por eso no se levanta" – dijo Seika con una sonrisa de alivio, ya solo faltaba que el despertase

"El siempre fue así" – Miho también sonreía

"¿Y que has pensado sobre lo que sientes por el?" – fue un cambio repentino de parte de Seika

Piensa un poco la pregunta la toma por sorpresa

"Lo he decidido, no me rendiré, hasta que no sepa lo que el siente por Saori o por la mujer que esta con Marin, no me claudicare, luchare solo si el me dice que ama a otra lo dejare por la paz, pero no me rendiré tan fácil" – lo dice con confianza

"Me alegra que pienses así" – a ella desde joven le pareció una chica con gran valía

En ese momento entra la enfermera junto con el doctor Lahm

"Solo hemos venido a ver como sigue el paciente, no es necesario que salgan" – dijo el doctor

El doctor se acerca a ver al paciente, checa los signos vitales, el aparato del pulso cardiaco, el suero todo normal

"Enfermera anote por favor" – dijo dándole la espalda a Seiya y dirigiéndose a su enfermera

En ese momento una luz muy fuerte emana de Seiya, esta luz es cegadora y cada vez mas cubre el cuarto, el motivo su cosmo dormido ha vuelto con mas brillo y poder que antes, primero fue azul, luego color plata por ultimo toma un color dorado que emana bondad y es acogedor,

Todos se quedan impávidos, a excepción de Miho ninguno de ello había visto bien al 100 el cosmo de Seiya,

"Parece que eso de que mi hermano es poderoso y fuerte es real" – pensaba Seika que seguía maravillada con el luz que emanaba Seiya

* * *

_**Al mismo tiempo en la cafetería del hospital:**_

"¿Esta buena tu comida?, casi no la has probado" – le dice Marin a Shina

"No es eso, solo que esa chica con la esta la hermana de Seika nunca me ha caído bien" – decía meneando su sopa

En ese momento, lo sienten, es un cosmo muy poderoso, y este esta muy cerca, de hecho es uno de los mas poderosos que han sentido, y sobre todo es muy familiar, de hecho según su percepción es casi igual al de Atena, y ahora saben a quien pertenece, al sentirlo ambas se levantan abruptamente y sus sillas son derribadas por lo rápido que se mueven

"Vamos, es cosmo de Seiya ha despertado" – dice Marin, ambas ya corrían a toda velocidad por los pasillos

"Seiya" – es lo que pensaba Shina

* * *

_**Volvemos a la fiesta en Japón:**_

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, gracias a sus conocimientos en música, Hyoga programo los aparatos y el bailaba con su novia, en tanto que Julián y Thetis saboreaban la magnifica comida de Shunrei y no dejaban de alabarla, en tanto la recién señora de Solo le pedía que la enseñara a cocinar algo así, ella acepto gustosa, en tanto que Sorrento se divertía haciéndole pasar un mal rato a Kiki, ya que el bailaba con la pequeña Helen, ya que Sorrento sabia que si intentaba hacer algo con las parejas de los caballeros este lo volverían sardina enlatada, además vio que cada una de ellas solo tenían ojos para su respectivo caballero de Atena

Todos bailaban, para Saori pese a la ausencia de su amado, este era su mejor fiesta de cumpleaños, ya que normalmente no lo celebraba o las fiestas no era divertidas, y ahora estaba con sus amigos, gracias a Shunrei y a June ella no dejaba de bailar, por su parte el poco sociable Ikki bailaba con Esmeralda,

De pronto Tatsumi baja el volumen de la música y propone un brindis por el cumpleaños de Saori, pese a que quito la música no se opusieron y aceptaron gustosos

Ya con su copa en mano

"Salud por el cumpleaños de mi señora" – dijo con orgullo

"Gracias Tatsumi" – en ese momento sonríe y una sensación le llega de repente

Esta sensación la sienten casi todos los presentes, todos los caballero de bronce la sienten, Julián, Thetis, Sorrento, incluso Shunrei que tenia tomada la mano de Shiru, al igual que Fleer, hasta Helen y Esmeralda, ambas sujetaban un brazo de Ikki, la que si sintió esta sensación fue June, solo Tatsumi no sabia el repentino cambio de todos

"El cosmo de Seiya vive" – dice Saori algo fuerte y todos dirigen su atención a ella

"Es verdad" – dice Shunrei –"hasta yo pude sentirlo"

La cara de todos es de felicidad pudieron sentir el momento en que Seiya y su cosmo estaban de regreso, en ese momento Saori se dirige al teléfono

"Tengo que llamar a Marin, para verificar si esto es verdad" – marcaba el numero y algunas lagrimas de emoción salían de sus ojos

"¿Qué Seiya que?" – pensó Tatsumi

* * *

_**Volvemos al hospital:**_

"Increíble" – pensó Seika

"Su cosmo sigue brillando igual que antes" – pensaba Marin, que al igual que Shina tenían poco en la habitación

En ese momento la luz deja de brillar, se hace un silencio, Marin es la que toma la iniciativa y se acerca a Seiya, lo ve por unos segundos, ve que sus ojos comienzan a moverse, y empiezan a parpadear, entonces ella comienza a sonreír, el mueve su cabeza, sus ojos se mueven, la luz parece molestarle y el de pronto distingue una silueta

"Ah, Marin, eres tu ¿Dónde esta Saori?" – fueron sus primeras palabras después de varios días estar en coma

"Seiya" - Marin lo abraza -"es una alegría que estas bien y hayas despertado"

"Marin" – por fin se incorpora un poco mas y ve que no esta solo el reconoce a dos de las personas presentes ahí –"Miho, Shina! Que bueno que estén aquí, pero ¿Quién es la persona que esta con ustedes?"

"Seiya ¿no me reconoces?" – decía llorando

"Creo que te pareces a Marin" – decía viéndola

"Seiya soy tu hermana Seika!" – dijo con alegría y lagrimas

"¿Mi hermana?" – dijo con duda

Ella corre a abrazarlo, Marin se hace a un lado y contempla la bella escena, después de casi 7 años de ser separados Seiya por fin se reencuentra con su hermana, en todas las presentes las lagrimas no se hacen esperar, sobre todo en Miho y en Marin, Shina era mas reservada pero estaba feliz de ver a Seiya ya conciente

"Seika hermana, estoy Feliz" – decía Seiya también ya conmovido

"Esto es muy bueno, pero el paciente no debe exaltarse" – dijo el doctor, Seiya no se había percatado de la presencia de este y de la enfermera

"Disculpe doctor" – decía limpiándose las lagrimas

"Solo le haré un chequeo, esto es bueno, como le dije, creo que mañana lo daré de alta y podrá llevárselo"

"Pero hermana ¿Este medico quien es¿en donde estamos?" – decía Seiya

"Hermano descansa, en cuanto termine el doctor te contare todo, descuida estas en buenas manos, además le pido doctor que no le cuente nada, yo quiero ser el que se lo explique todo, se lo ruego"

"Claro señorita Masaki"

"¿Señorita Masaki?" – pensó Seiya, pero no hizo comentario, prefirió esperar a hablar con Seika

Ya sin mas todas la mujeres salieron del cuarto

* * *

"Que felicidad!" – Gritaba Miho mientras abrazaba a Seika

"Espero que no tarde mucho, quiero ver a Seiya" – decía viendo a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano

En tanto que Marin le pide a Shina que la acompañe a la habitación, quería checar sino la habían llamado a su teléfono móvil

* * *

Al momento de entrar, escuchan que el teléfono en la bolsa de Marin suena, corren a ver y ven que el numero tienen la lada de Tokio, y ve que es de la casa de Saori, ella contesta rápido, al parecer ella y todos aun podían sentir el cosmos de alguien mas

"Bueno, Saori"

"Marin, tu también lo has de haber sentido¿que ha pasado con Seiya?"

"Son sensacionales noticias, Seiya ha despertado totalmente, incluso el esta conciente, y sabes lo primero que dijo era saber si tu estabas bien, ves el nunca deja de preocuparse por ti" – sonreía, pero esto comentario no le hizo mucha gracia a Shina

"Que alegría" – dijo levemente, las lágrimas de felicidad brotaban

"Ahora lo están checando, en cosa de minutos lo veré, les volveré a llamar en un rato, por favor dales las noticias al resto de los caballeros, y por cierto feliz cumpleaños, espero que la fiesta sorpresa que te planeaban los chicos haya sido un éxito, yo sabia y por eso te mande un obsequio, felicidades otra vez"

"Gracias Marin pero acabas de darme el mejor regalo"

"Bueno, les hablare en un rato mas"

"Esperare tu llamada nos vemos" – Saori cuelga

En ese momento Marin también cuelga, pero ahora Shina le reclamaba ya que desde que dijo _"el solo piensa en ti"_ ella le dio una mirada de enojo

"Se supone que eres mi amiga" – decía con ironía

"Mira que seas mí amiga no quiere decir que tenga que influenciar en el, el es libre de estar con quien el desee, el que sea alguien como mi hermano no quiere decir que me tiene que obedecer ciegamente" – dijo con decisión

"Pero" – ya no supo mas que decir

"Sin peros, y vamos a ver si ya salio el doctor"

* * *

Ya afuera de la habitación, las 4 mujeres estaban con las ansias al máximo, ya querían hablar con el, platicar y poder disfrutar de la vida tranquila ya que Seiya no sabía muchas cosas

En ese momento se escucha un grito de dentro de la habitación, y era de Seiya, por esto las 4 mujeres entraron a la habitación, por ver lo que ocurría mas de una no pudo contener la risa, Seiya no se dejaba inyectar

"Aléjese señorita, no me a meter esa cosa"

"joven estése quieto" – decía la enfermera con aguja en mano

"Vamos Seiya, las peleas que tuviste en el pasado fueron mas duras que esto" – decía Marin con la voz cortada por la risa

"Siempre era el mismo problema" – Seika también se reía –"vamos Marin Ayúdame para que se este quieto"

"Noooooooo" – gritaba mientras era detenido, y por fin lo inyectaban

"Ja ja ja" – era lo que decían las chicas, de ver la forma cómica en que lloraba Seiya por la inyección

"Y bueno Doctor¿Cómo esta mi hermano?" – dijo Seika ya un poco mas tranquila de la risa

"El esta bien, señorita, como le dije antes su condición física es de admirarse, por eso mañana mismo se puede ir, he checado todo y no hay secuelas, solo le pido que venga a revisión por lo menos una vez por semana, para ver que todo esta bien, de hecho ya mañana a medio día el saldrá del hospital, solo tenemos que llenar el papeleo de rutina"

"Gracias doctor, me alegra oír esas noticias" – sonreía para el doctor

"Bueno, pueden estar con el, deben tener mucho por hablar, yo me retiro, ya hemos desconectado todos los aparatos, bueno yo me retiro, señorita retirémonos" – decían mientras salían de la habitación

"Hermana, podías explicarme todo esto, como por ejemplo de quien es este hospital" – pregunto Seiya

"Seiya, es la primera vez que te veo en años y tenemos mucho de que hablar" – dijo Seika, ella había hablado con todas las ahí presentes, de que no mencionaran el incidente con Saori, ella lo explicaría a solas

"Seiya, es una alegría que estés ya recuperado" – decía Miho mientras se acercaba a Seiya

"Miho, gracias por lo que has dicho, pero explícame que haces aquí, que no trabajabas en el orfanato de los Kido" – pregunto

Ella le explico lo que paso, claro omitiendo detalles de cómo ella venia a cuidarlo todos los días y sobre todo lo que sentía por el

"Entiendo, y eso me alegra, es bueno que tener una amiga como tu" – por esto Miho tuvo un punzada, pero no lo mostró –"y vaya Marin te vez genial y muy bien sin la mascara"

"Gracias Seiya, como ahora podemos vivir en paz, la norma de usar mascara en el Santuario ha quedado abolida" – dijo sonriente pero nerviosa, por promesa a Seika no podía contar los detalles ocurridos

"Y bueno al menos dime donde esta Saori" – pregunto

Dudo un poco y volteo a ver a Seika, luego de ver que no se oponía, eso entendió en su mirada y respondió lo acordado con la hermana de Seika

"Ella y tus amigos regresaron al oriente, como vieron que estabas en buenas manos ellos volvieron por que tenían asuntos que resolver, y Saori esta atendiendo su fundación" – pero que buena actriz pensó Seika

"Entiendo" – dijo con algo de desgano –"pero ahora que salga quiero ir al oriente y ver como están" – ahora tenia su clásica sonrisa

"Sabes, en cuanto te vean te felicitaran, pero es bueno que sepas que de no ser por ti la humanidad no fue destruida, ya que tu venciste en la pelea final contra Apolo, tu poder fue el mas fuerte al final de la batalla" – decía poniendo una mano el hombro de su pupilo

"Aun no recuerdo bien del todo, solo que puede golpear a ese tipo, pero de ahí siento que el tiempo se detuvo" – decía con su desinterés de siempre, ahora lo importante seria ver a sus amigos

"Yo también te felicito, eres el mejor caballero de todos" – por fin Shina hablo

"Ah, Shina, que callada estabas" – dijo con cierta frialdad, ya que el le guardaba algo de resentimiento

Ella noto la frialdad, pero sabia la razón, ella solo sonrió, ya después aclararía las cosas, en eso Seika tomo la palabra

"Chicas se que ustedes tienen muchos deseos de hablar con el pero quiero pedirles que me dejen con el un rato, por favor"

"Esta bien" – dijeron las 3, Marin con cierta duda, Miho con tristeza, y Shina digamos que no se opuso

Ya cuando salieron Seika siguió hablando con su hermano

"Seiya, has crecido mucho, ya no pareces el niño de antes" – decía acariciando su cabello y le daba un gran abrazo

"Yo nunca perdí la esperanza de que nos encontraríamos, pero tu estas igual de cambiada, sigues igual de hermosa, pero ahora veo que pareces una mujer distinguida" – decía con curiosidad

"Gracias hermano, tu estas mas guapo que antes" – decía con rubor, el halago de Seiya le agrado –"tengo muchas cosas que decirte"

Por fin ella le detallo lo de cómo ella la busco, de cómo perdió la memoria, de cómo fue adoptada por los Masaki, de cómo ahora ella era una de las mujeres mas ricas de Japón, el por su parte el le contó lo concerniente a como se convirtió en caballero, lo que vivió, ahora Seika le creía lo referente a que su hermano era un guerrero de gran poder,

"Sabes hermano, tengo que decirte que te he estado vigilando a ti a tus amigos, ya que cuando por fin te recordé, tu estabas metido en lo de ser caballero, estuve a punto de ir por ti, pero vi que eras feliz, decidí no interferir, ya que pensé que si eras feliz eso te gustaba, sabes ¿quisiera saber cual era el motivo de tu felicidad?"

"Yo soy el que debe estar apenado, yo soy el hombre de la familia, y no he cuidado de ti, no he cumplido con lo que prometí a mis padres, y sabes el motivo de mi felicidad era" – dudo y se puso rojo

"Vamos hermano, no me dirás que era una mujer el motivo de tu felicidad" – decía con el interés de una madre, pero temiendo por el nombre de la mujer

"Hermana, eso te lo diré después" – seguía rojo, ella reía

"Bueno hermanito, creo que mañana conocerás a los señores Masaki, ellos están de acuerdo en darte su apellido, son un matrimonio muy amable, me han criado muy bien, pero esperan que tu aceptes"

"Ya mañana veremos, en tanto no te preocupes, el dinero es lo que menos me importa, el que estemos juntos será lo mejor" – sonreía para su hermana, esta sentía una gran confianza de ver a su hermano tal y como lo recordaba

"Bueno hermano, ellos nos esperaran en la casa que tenemos aquí, ellos hablaron y ya están aquí, los veremos en la casa que tenemos en esta ciudad, bueno hermano, creo que las otras tienen mucho que hablar contigo, ya tenemos como 2 horas hablando, les diré que entren, además no puedo descuidar los negocios" – ella sonreía para su hermanito

* * *

En el momento en que Seika y Seiya hablaban Marin volvió a llamar a Japón

"Saori" – dijo Marin

"Si, Marin que ha ocurrido" – pregunto con ansiedad

"El esta en perfectas condiciones, y su humor no ha desaparecido, no he podido hablar con el por mucho rato, pero espero que en cuanto salga su hermana yo pueda hablar un rato con el, el será dado de alta mañana, según el medico el esta con excelente salud"

"Que alegría" – dijo muy animada, parecía que por fin sus ojos resplandecían como antes

Ella siguió con los detalles, y hablaron por cerca de 10 minutos mas, ella se dijo que mañana se comunicaría después, seria mañana, en cuanto Seiya saliera del hospital

* * *

Al momento de colgar, Saori seguía llorando de la felicidad, ahora la noticia era un hecho, el caballero de Pegaso había salido de su trance, y todos estaban a la espera de que el volviese con ellos

En ese momento todas las amigas de Saori la abrazaron

"Saori es una gran noticia" – dijo Fleer

"El la hará entrar en razón, yo se que el te ama" – dijo animada Shunrei

"Ves tu mirada se ve resplandeciente" – dijo Esmeralda

"Es verdad, esa mirada no la tenias" – fue lo pronunciado por June

"Gracias a todas" – les contesto Saori

"Que alegría nuestro amigo esta recuperado" – dijo Shun con lagrimas de felicidad

"Amigo es hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido" – pensaba un sonriente Shiru

"Vamos holgazán, llevabas mucho durmiendo" – sonreía Hyoga

"Ese tonto, nos preocupo de mas, pero sobre todo a Saori" – decía Ikki en voz baja

"Que bueno por fin podré, ver si el es digno del amor de la señorita" – murmuraba Tatsumi, empuñando la mano en forma desafiante

"Por fin felicitare al hombre que venció a un dios" – pensaba Julián

* * *

Por fin pasaron una a una las chicas a ver a Seiya, la primera fue Miho, ella le dijo que la había preocupado de mas, el se disculpo, pero que como ahora trabajaba ahí podían hablar un poco mas, con Shina la cosa fue algo tensa, el altercado poco antes de la pelea con Apolo, hacían que el le guardase resentimiento, pero fue amable con ella, y por fin paso Marin

Ella lo regaño, por lo imprudente que siempre era, pero el la reconforto por lo que paso con Touma, después de todo veía a Marin como su hermana, ella lo seguía regañando por lo imprudente, pero lo felicito en lo referente a salvar a la tierra

Pero algo intrigaba a Seiya y era algo raro en la conversación con su hermana, por lo que le pidió detalles a Marin

"Se que me dijo que ellos se marcharon, se que tienen asuntos personales que resolver, pero siempre evadía el tema de Saori, dime ¿Hubo algún problema entre ellas?"

Ella dudo pero contesto

"No te he dicho pero todos tus amigos han resuelto su vida sentimental, hasta Ikki, cuando los veas el te dará los detalles, ya que no se bien su historia, pero tu sabias lo de tus otros amigos" – el ya sabia que ellos tenían a Fleer, Shunrei y June

"Pero no me has contestado todo" – dijo, haciendo que Marin se pusiese algo nerviosa

"Se que se lo prometí a tu hermana, pero es justo que lo sepas"

Por fin el se entero de todos los detalles, de cómo su hermana y Saori discutieron, de cómo ella le había prohibido visitarlo, ella le contó con lujo de detalle las peleas y todo, Seiya no cabía en su asombro, no pensó que su hermano hiciese algo así

"Seiya se que esto es difícil de creer, pero por favor espera un poco y no toques el tema tan rápido, espera a que pasen unos días, entiéndela, muchos años de no verte y te ve en ese estado, hasta cierto punto compréndela"

"Tienes razón Marin, creo que esperare un tiempo, además no es bueno que peleemos después de muchos años de no vernos" – seguía sonriendo, esta cualidad no la había perdido –"además cuando hablemos se que ella entenderá"

"Bueno Seiya veo que no has cambiado" – sonreía para su hermanito

* * *

Luego de un ultimo chequeo, Seiya fue dado de alta, este fue recogido por su hermana

"Vaya es bueno ver que es un lindo día, ya extrañaba la luz del sol, parezco pollo, de lo blanco que estoy" – sonreía, después de todo el poder moverse era genial, el llevaba su típica camisa roja y pantalón azul, pero ahora eran regalo de su hermana

"Hermano, ahora que te veo bien has crecido mucho, estas mas alto que yo"

"¿Tu crees?" – se ponía la mano en la nuca

"Bueno, es hora de que conozcas a las personas que me han criado hasta el día de hoy" – sonreía

* * *

Por fin estaban en la mansión, Seiya no pensaba que la casa fuese, tan grande, ya se había hecho a la idea de que la familia de Seika era rica pero no tanto, en la entrada los esperaban los Señores Yui y Gendo Masaki

Al bajar del coche, Seika fue a abrazarlos efusivamente

"Mama, Papa, tenia muchos días de no verlos"

"Hija es bueno, ver que estas tan bien, ya tenemos un poco de tiempo libre podremos estar unos días contigo" – dijo la señora

"Es como me lo imaginaba" – pensó el Señor Masaki, al ver que Seiya bajaba del coche

Por fin un renuente Seiya se acerco a los Señores Masaki

"Es un placer conocerlos, y aprovecho para agradecerles por cuidar de mi hermana" – hacia una reverencia

"Vaya que joven tan educado y apuesto" – dijo la señora

"Gracias"

"Pero no seas tan serio, Seika nos ha dicho que no eres así" – dijo el señor Masaki

"Es que esto es un poco raro, perdónenme si lo llego a ofender" – decía apenado Seiya

"Pero pasen, debes de tener hambre" – Yui jala a Seiya dentro de la casa

Al ver como se introducían en la casa, Seika le pidió su opinión a su padre

"Es como me lo imaginaba, tu eres una gran hija, muy bella e inteligente, pero como todo hombre siempre he deseado un hijo varón, y el parece que es un gran chico, por fin podré hacer cosas de hombres" – decía con orgullo

"Espero que el se acostumbre a todo esto" – contesto la hija de los Masaki, teniendo fe en que Seiya aceptara vivir con ellos

* * *

Ya adentro la señora Yui era la que mas consentía a Seiya lo trataba como a un niño pequeño, este en ves de molestarse se alegraba, después de todo ya hacia muchos años que no sentía los cuidados de una madre, incluso le llego a limpiar la cara como lo hace una buena madre, este gesto tuvo reacciones distintas

"Amor no lo atosigues, debe de estar tan incomodo el pobre" – dijo apenado el señor Masaki

"Hermano" – fue lo que dijo Seika con vergüenza

"Pero es que es tan lindo, y el no parece quejarse" – la señora sonreía, y no dejaba de limpiar la cara de Seiya pese a que ya estaba limpia

"Gracias" – fue lo único que dijo Seiya

Así paso el resto de la comida, Seiya acepto quedarse a vivir ahí con ellos, pero lo que todavía no aceptaba del todo era el cambio de apellido, ya lo pensaría el resto de la semana, el les daría una respuesta en ese plazo, pero después de comer el señor Masaki, lo invito a dar una vuelta en motocicleta, era una de las aficiones del señor Gendo, pero por el trabajo la había dejado un poco, además por lo que habían platicado en la comida Seiya sabia conducir motos, su amigo Hyoga le enseño (no me pregunten como le enseño, después de todo lo de los autos es otro misterio)

* * *

Ya Marin había comunicado a los caballeros y a Saori que Seiya estaba en perfecto estado, por esto todos sonreían y estaban de buen humor, en tanto que Marin, ya había ido a visitarlo a la casa de Seika, a ella la felicitaron los papas de esta, con esta era la tercera ves que los visitaba, habían pasado 5 días desde que salio del hospital, solo faltaban 2 días para que Seiya diera su respuesta, el se había llevado de maravilla con el señor Masaki, y ni se diga con la señora, pero por mas que intento abordar el tema de Saori con Seika nunca hubo oportunidad,

En esa visita Marin le informo a Seiya que Shina lo visitaría por la tarde

* * *

Un sonriente Seiya estaba en el jardín hacia un poco de ejercicio el sabia que para que Shina llegase faltaba poco tiempo, por lo que rápidamente subió a darse un baño, se cambio de ropa, ahora usaba una playera color blanco, y unos jeans color negro, el cambio de colores en su vestimenta era obra de su hermana y de los señores Masaki, una de las empleadas le informo que una joven lo esperaba en la recepción, el le dijo que en un segundo iba, ella asintió y bajo a informar esto a la joven

* * *

Ya en la recepción un impaciente Shina se mostraba nerviosa, ella solo le dijo a Marin que le informara a Seiya que iría pero no tenia idea de que hacer, que decirle, esta era un mar de nervios, cuando por fin hace su aparición Seiya

"Hola Shina" – dijo con una sonrisa medio forzada

"Seiya" – lo miraba embobada pero nerviosa, nunca lo había visto según ella tan guapo como hoy

"Me dijo Marin que deseas hablar algo conmigo, así que para que soy bueno"

"Este yo, no se por donde empezar¿te parece que vayamos a caminar?" – dijo ruborizada de las mejillas

"Es buena idea pero que tal si mejor vamos a un parque vi uno cuando salí con mi hermana ayer y me pareció bonito, así podemos hablar con calma" – decía muy alegre

"Esta bien"

* * *

Decidieron tomar una de las motos de la casa, Shina se sentía una de la mujeres mas felices de la tierra, ya que lo iba abrazando, pero por su parte a Seiya el que lo tomara con los brazos no le daba del todo confianza, ya que pese en el pasado ella le demostró ser una gran aliada, eso de querer matarlo no le quedaba del todo en claro si seguía en pie, y además había algo por lo que Seiya acepto hablar, el tenia algo que decirle

* * *

Ya en el parque, después de dejar la moto en un estacionamiento cercano, los dos comenzaron a caminar, ahí se percato de que Shina llevaba un lindo vestido, y vio que de verdad ella era muy bella, este por caballero le invito una nieve de chocolate, luego de caminar un poco llegaron a una banca que estaba solo y por fin decidieron hablar

"Así que Shina para que querías verme" – pregunto mientras comía de su helado

"Seiya yo," – se puso nerviosa

"Vamos con confianza" – seguía degustando su helado

"Bueno, veras quiero que sepas que lo de la regla de amar o matar a alguien que nos ha visto el rostro ya no existe"

"Ya sabia, me dijo Marin" – decía sin mirarla

"Es bueno que lo sepas, por que ahora nosotras podemos amar a quien deseemos, y yo sigo enamorada de ti"

Seiya ni se inmuto por la repentina confirmación de que ella lo amaba, después de todo en el templo de Poseidón, se lo había dicho, este seguía viendo a su helado, ve al cielo con frustración y por fin le dice algo

"Es bueno que me ames, pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos"

"¿Pero por que?" – decía algo exaltada

"Es simple, no puedo confiar en alguien que intento matarme, y además que traiciono la causa en la que creía, o crees que se me ha olvidado lo que paso en la batalla de Apolo" – dijo con algo de molestia, esta estaba reflejada en su mirada

"Pero Seiya yo te amo y además no soy capaz de matarte, y lo que paso en la pelea contra los ángeles lo hice para ver si todavía eran fuertes y que salvasen la tierra"

"Me tratas de decir ¿Qué si nosotros no hubiésemos peleado ustedes no defenderían ni a la tierra ni a Atena?" – estaba un mas molesto

"¿Qué querías que hiciéramos?, nosotros somos mas débiles"

"Ese no es pretexto" – por la forma en que lo dijo Shina pensó que el que se los estaba diciendo era Ikki –"esa era su deber además si nosotros no peleábamos ustedes deberían defenderla"

"Dime algo Seiya ¿Esa es la verdadera razón por la que no puedes corresponderme?" – dijo con lagrimas

"Es verdad, bueno solo es parte, es patético ver como se unieron al enemigo, yo apreciaba Ichi y a Jabu pero cuando los vea me las pagaran, se que no sabían lo de maldición de Hades, pero eso no es pretexto, ellos se decían amigos de Saori, y

bueno" – suspira –"la razón mas importante es por que yo amo a otra persona"

* * *

Una muy contenta Miho volvía a casa, por parte de Seika le había dado un auto, pero esta vez decidió ir a casa pie, hacia muy buen día y siempre pasaba por un parque que era muy bonito,

Ella iba caminando muy sonriente, cuando vio que en una banca estaban sentadas dos personas que ella conocía, muy sigilosamente se acerco a ver que platicaban, eran Seiya que estaba con Shina, ella se puso detrás de un árbol, y desde esta parte podía oír perfectamente su conversación cuando escucho la ultima frase de Seiya su corazón se acelero a mil, pero a la vez sintió una punzada

"Yo amo a otra persona" – esa frase se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez

_**CONTINUARA………………………………………..**_

**NOTAS**

Perdón a toda la banda por el retraso monumental, pero por el retraso el cap es el mas largo de todos, ando ya con trabajo por eso no me he pegado a la compu a terminarlo, pero como en 2 o 3 caps esto llegara a su fin, y espero que sea de su agrado, si no esta cool díganmelo, es que hago unas 2 hojas un día y otras 2 otro, es por falta de inspiración pero ya se acercan las vacaciones y ahí verán el final de todo esto bueno ahora a contestar sus reviews

SHADIR: bueno gracias por que siempre lo lees, pero ya no te diré que te pareces al bastardo ese, por el contrario tus críticas son bien recibidas, si antes te ofendí perdón, es que suelo ser bromista, y dile a los de Chile que se lo lean, y que me dejen comentarios ya se pueden dejar anónimos

EL SANTO PEGASO: gracias por leer, lastima que no vivas por acá, creo que nos llevaríamos chido, y bueno también recomiéndame a tus paisanos y ya para el que viene Seiya dirá lo que siente,

Pegaso Seiya: bueno este capitulo es del doble de los normales para compensar el retraso, espero que te guste, y diles a los de Yucatán que se lo lean por fa

Allpheratz: gracias por lee amiga, creo con el mensaje y este cap se aclaren tus dudas, y el final ya se esta cociendo, así gracias por leerlo y que esa estrella no solo guíe nuestro camino si no que el tuyo lo guíe igual que hasta ahora, en pocas palabras gracias por las buenas vibras de siempre

DARK VAMPIRE WITCH: amiga no se si todavía lo lees, pero no problem si no me dejas comentario, bueno saludos y que estés bien

SAORI LUNA: ya con este cap van varios que no me dejas comentario pero por fa déjame uno no se seas malita bueno saludos y que estés bien

_**HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	13. Chapter 14

**CAP.14 LA DECISIÓN DE SEIYA, UNA OPOSICION INESPERADA, LO QUE YO SIENTO POR TI

* * *

Hola a todos, por la insistencia esto seguirá, gracias por sus comentarios, bueno como siempre ahí les voy:**

* * *

La tarde caía en aquel parque ubicado en un barrio de la ciudad de Atenas, la escena era un poco tipo de una novela dramática, por un lado una chica de cabellera verde con marcas muy visible de estar llorando, por otro un chico de cabello café, no sabiendo como reaccionar ante el comportamiento de ella, al principio pensó en ponerse rudo con ella y sacar sus frustraciones, pero al verla tan, como decirlo, como una chica sensible, e indefensa, algo nunca visto por el, pero el por si fuera poco y muy a su estilo, había abierto la boca de mas, y había dicho la frase "yo amo a otra persona", y por si fuera poco una persona mas había escuchado la conversación y tenia una reacción similar pero menos audible, esta estaba detrás en un árbol, y seguía con atención, la frase seguía en su cabeza y se repetía, aun no había dicho ningún nombre, pero por lo vivido en días pasados ella sabia indirectamente el nombre de esa persona, solo faltaba que el lo pronunciara

"Eh, Shina, yo no puedo decirte el nombre de esa persona por que no se si me corresponde" – decía mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de ella, la veía el de forma sonriente, después de ver su reacción se le hablando el corazón, así que además de evadir el tema, sabia que se había excedido

"Sabes, creo que de verdad si me he pasado un poco, creo que fui un tonto, me excedí con una mujer, lo que pasa es que existen momentos en que uno acumula ira y se desquita con las personas, en verdad lo lamento" – sonreía esperando una buena reacción de ella

"Seiya" – fue lo que atino a decir, en verdad lo amaba –"no te preocupes, ya que yo ni siquiera me he disculpado" – se limpiaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo que le dio Seiya

"Sabes, que tal si componemos esto un poco, y para que veas que es real mi disculpa que tal si damos una vuelta por la ciudad, además no he comido que tal si vamos por algo" – sonreía pero con ansiedad, pensó que ella se molestaría

"Pero Seiya, aun no me has dicho…….." – ella duda

Seiya no había escuchado esto, por que ya había empezado a dirigirse hacia donde estaba la moto, ya que por que ella no objeto en ir a dar la vuelta, el no escucho

"¿Me decías?"

"Nada, olvídalo" – pensó que seria buena idea estar en una especie de cita con Seiya, además seria muy doloroso para ella, si confirmaba quien era la persona de la que estaba enamorada ella

"Bueno, entonces vamos" – animaba a la chica –"no sabia que podía portarme como se porta Ikki, es con el que menos convivo pero es de quien mas se pega el carácter" – lo decía sonriente para animarla

"Bueno vamos" – se limpiaba las ultimas lagrimas

Todo esto no paso desapercibido por la joven que estaba detrás de un árbol, Miho también tenia muestras de haber derramado unas lagrimas, pero también tenia sentimientos encontrados, ya que como no menciono el nombre de la persona que el amaba pues aun tenía un hilo de esperanza, ya que en su mente surgía la posibilidad de que lo que paso en el hospital fuese por obra de que Seiya es un caballero de Atena,

"No me rendiré y a menos de que el diga que es otra persona haré mi mayor esfuerzo" – veía como se alejaban a la distancia pero con el animo mucho mas en alto

* * *

Luego de una divertida tarde por la ciudad de Atenas, Seiya se estacionaba en las afueras del edificio de departamentos, donde vivía Shina, después de quitarse los cascos de la cabeza

"Fue increíble, creo que no he pasado una tarde tan divertida como la de hoy, el paseo por la ciudad, los lugares que vistamos y sobre todo la comida que probamos en ese restaurante" – sonreía para Seiya que también se mostraba contento

"Tienes razón, a veces he salido con mi hermana, pero hoy también ha sido divertido" – dirige su vista al edificio –"Vaya de verdad que este edificio no se ve nada mal"

"Me lo recomendó mi jefe, dijo que la imagen femenina de la ropa deportiva de la compañía de tu hermana no podía vivir en cualquier departamento, me lo dio hace apenas 3 días y no me acostumbro del todo, es mucho lujo, solo lo acepte por que esta cerca del trabajo" – veía con indeferencia el apartamento

"Bueno Shina yo me retiro, fue divertido pasear contigo, y en verdad discúlpame, se que todos no me consideran muy inteligente, pero hoy comprendí un poco mas tu forma de pensar y la de los demás, ya que apenas estamos empezando a vivir en forma pacifica, y esa era la única forma en que ustedes podían ayudar, gracias por hacer que no me rindiera, pero de lo que no se salvaran ellos es de la paliza que les daré" – sonreía, Shina sabia que el bromeaba

"Que bueno que no has cambiado nada y sabes lo he decidido, se que tu amas a alguien mas, pero no claudicare hasta que esos sentimientos cambien, yo acepto tu decisión pero esta es mi decisión, así que no me rendiré"

"Shina" – la veía con algo de asombro, mientras se ponía el casco

Shina se acerca y le da un beso, este queda marcado en el casco

"Que tengas buena noche adiós" – dicho esto ella se retira hacia su apartamento, totalmente ruborizada

Con esto deja a un perplejo Seiya sobre la moto, la enciende y decide partir rumbo a su caso

"Es una chica muy especial, pero lo que hice fue solo por como me porte con ella en la tarde, y en verdad es una pena que no pueda corresponderle, ya que pese a todo tengo muy en claro mis sentimientos y no descansare hasta decírselos a esa persona" – dicho esto Seiya acelera y se mete por un túnel que es el camino mas corto a su casa.

* * *

Luego de oír el frenado de los neumáticos Seika había adivinado que su hermano había llegado, y fue a recibirlo

"Hermanito ¿Cómo te fue¿No te hizo nada malo esa mujer verdad?, Marin me lo contó todo" – tenia una mezcla de preocupación con una especie de hermana celosa

"Tranquila, tranquila, solo fuimos a dar un paseo eso es todo" – Seiya estaba contra la pared, después de tanto atosigamiento

"¿No me ocultas nada verdad?, después de todo ella quería matarte"

"Te digo que solo paseamos, además hablando ella me juro que no tenia intenciones de matarme, así cálmate" – ahora ponía las manos para defenderse del interrogatorio

Ante tanta discusión los señores Masaki salieron a ver que ocurría, la señora sonreía y el señor se mostraba contento pero mas serio

"Hija cálmate, no seas celosa, tu hermano solo salio a dar una vuelta con una chica" – decía la señora Yui que era la mas divertida con toda la escena

"Mamá, Papá¿desde cuanto llevan viendo esto?" – decía con sorpresa al verlos en lo alto de las escaleras, ahí veían toda la escena perfectamente

"Tu mamá tiene razón, no seas tan exagerada, después de todo tu hermano es bien parecido y te aseguro que tiene mas de una chica atrás de el" – fue lo dicho por el señor Gendo, mientras bajaba las escaleras

"Si Seika cálmate, solo salí por un rato" – por fin se libraba un poco del asfixiante interrogatorio de su hermana

Por esto el matrimonio Masaki, decidió intervenir, el señor decidió platicar con Seiya y la señora Yui hizo lo propio con Seika

"¿Y bien Seiya¿Qué tal corre la moto?"- decía abrazándolo y llevándoselo hacia el estudio de la casa

"No seas celosa hija, Seiya solo salio a pasear" – decía a Seika, mientras veía como su esposo y Seiya entraban al estudio

Seika solo hizo un gesto de enojo, pero era muy cómico, tanto que la señora Yui, empezó a reír, por una parte era bueno que su hermano se fijara en alguien mas que en esa _"bruja_", pero ella quería que fuera alguien que ella le hubiese dado el visto bueno, ya que Shina no contaba con el 100 de su aprobación

* * *

Ya por la mañana, y luego de una larga platica que tuvo el señor Gendo, Seiya vio que en verdad eran buenas personas, así que había tomado una decisión pero quería hablar con su hermana primero, y así poder el otro tema que para el era muy importante, al llegar al comedor, este vio solo al matrimonio Masaki

"Buenos días" – saludó alegre y le fue contestado el saludo –"disculpen pero donde se encuentra mi hermana" – pregunto

"Ella salio muy temprano, tenia algunos asuntos pendientes, regresara hasta la hora de la cena" – toma un poco de su café y cambia la pagina del diario –"es raro esto, cuando nosotros no tenemos tiempo de estar ella, normalmente ella esta desocupada, y viceversa" – tomaba mas café el señor Masaki

Ante tal noticia, Seiya se sintió algo frustrado, pero decidió sonreír para el matrimonio, así que se dispuso a comer, el desayuno constaba de fruta, jugo de naranja, un vaso de leche y un par de huevos fritos, este fue muy ameno, Seiya hacia reír a la señora con sus ocurrencias y con su gran sentido del humor, ante tal confianza y buen ambiente, Seiya pensó que era buen momento de dar a conocer su decisión

"Señores no se si sea buen momento, y dado que no esta mi hermana, quiero que sepan que acepto su proposición y me gustaría poder llevar su apellido" – duda al ver la reacción de los 2 –"perdón si fui un poco inoportuno"

Luego del asombro, el matrimonio sonreía de oreja a oreja, la que reacciono primero fue la señora Yui,

"Que alegría, por fin te podré mimar como yo quiera" – la abrazaba muy efusivamente

"Yo también estoy feliz de oír tu decisión, así podremos hacer mas cosas juntos" – el señor también lo abrazaba

"Oigan, me asfixian" – Seiya decía mientras trataba de librarse de los efusivos abrazos

"Disculpa" – dijeron los dos esposos al mismo tiempo

"No se preocupen" – Seiya sonreía para ellos

"Bueno, hijo, claro esta si no te molesta que te diga así" – decía la señora con una mirada de ternura

"No me molesta para nada, pero por favor sean pacientes hace tiempo que no le digo papá o mamá a alguien, ya que después de que desperté del coma esto ha sido muy repentino para mi" – le devolvía la cortesía

"Te entiendo, solo tendremos que hacer los tramites de rigor, ya que tu hermana tiene todos los documentos, eso no será ningún problema" – fue lo dicho por el señor Gendo

"Y perdón que sea indiscreto pero donde fue mi hermana" – pregunto Seiya

"Ella salio a la oficina, tu sabes en donde se encuentra, ya que fuiste con ella hace unos días" – le contesto Yui

"Pero esta en una junta con unos clientes, es de un negocio que abrió ella por si misma, es acerca de importar café de las zonas de Sudamérica, y como es un negocio que ella le tiene mucho aprecio no podía faltar a la junta"

"Lo entiendo, creo que pasare en la tarde a verla, pero primero iré a ver a Marin, tengo algo que pedirle" – dijo Seiya

"Esta bien, y dile que venga mas por aquí, es una chica tan agradable" – contesto Yui

"Cuídate, y se que la moto es veloz pero conduce despacio" – fue la recomendación de Gendo, ya empezaba a adoptar su papel de padre

"Así lo haré y hasta el rato" – le da un beso en la mejilla a la señora y al señor le da un efusivo abrazo

Luego de despedirse, tomo la moto, se encamino a casa de Marín ya que ella le podía proporcionar algo muy importante, algo que era importante para el,

* * *

Recorría las calles de Atenas, en su veloz moto, de verdad le hacia mucho mas rápido el camino, ya era medio día, el trafico comenzaba a aumentar, llego al departamento de Marin, al preguntar en la caseta de vigilancia del edificio el vigilante le informo que Marin había salido para los estudios de grabación, dio las gracias al vigilante, se retiro, gracias a Marin el conocía un poco mas la ciudad, ya que sabia donde estaban los estudios, al ir en el camino, vio que el departamento de Marin estaba cerca del de Shina, por lo que le dijo el vigilante ambas trabajaban juntas, el sabia que se la encontraría, pero esto no lo ponía nervioso, de hecho sus sentimiento estaban muy claros

"Bueno vamos" – dicho esto acelero y se enfilo a los estudios

* * *

"Vaya, este lugar es genial, ni sabia que aquí era la televisión local" – este veía el lugar

Y era de sorprenderse, había mucha gente, previamente le hablo a Marin, para que ella le consiguiera un pase de entrada, se identifico con el guardia, este le dio su pase, le informo donde podía dejar la moto, luego de guardar el casco se enfilo a buscar a Marin,

"Es increíble, no pensé que este lugar fuera tan amplio, así que esto es el mundo de la farándula" – veía a las actrices, actores, camarógrafos, directores y todo tipo de gente involucrada en esta ámbito

Seiya iba medio lelo viendo los estudios, cuando de pronto choco con una chica, el golpe hizo caer a la chica

"Disculpe, venia distraído" – le extendió la mano para que se incorporara

La chica estaba medio molesta venia hablando por teléfono, pero al ver el gesto del joven el enojo disminuyó bastante, ya que para ella el era muy atractivo, luego de incorporarse decidió saber quien era el

"Muchas gracias, y dime que haces tu aquí, trabajas con alguien" – pregunto

"No, solo ando buscando a una amiga que trabaja aquí, por cierto ¿me podías decir donde queda este estudio?" – ahora el preguntaba

"Es ese de ahí" – le señala el lugar

"Gracias, y discúlpame" – decía mientras corría hacia ese lugar, ya que tenia rato que quería llegar a ese sitio

"Es un chico raro pero apuesto, creo que iré a ver después de ir ver lo de este guión" – veía como se alejaba el joven

* * *

Luego de buscar por un breve rato mas, Seiya por fin encontró a Marin, vio que estaba descansando, ella llevaba puestos unos pants deportivos,

"Marin" – grita, y ella se percata de su presencia

"Vaya Seiya, por fin llegaste" – sonreía, el verlo tan animado y sobre todo con su clásica vitalidad, parecía que lo vivido solo fue una mala pasada del destino

"Perdón Marin, pero no encontraba el foro, ya tenia rato por aquí" – se ponía una mano en el nuca

"Eres increíble, eres capaz de encontrar el cosmo de cualquiera pero no puedes encontrar un simple estudio" – esta reía un poco

"No te burles" – el también reía –"pero cambiando de tema se te ven bien esos pants"

"Son solo parte de la ropa deportiva que esta de estreno en esta temporada, es de la marca Kappa, la familia Masaki tiene el 70 de las acciones, pero conservan el nombre por motivos comerciales"

"Pero sabes, te ves muy bien j eje"

"Gracias, y vaya, me late tu cambio de look a ti también te sienta el cambio" – sonreía

"Ya te pareces a Seika" – sonríe, pero al recordar a su hermana, recordó a que venia a ver Marin, de pronto se torna algo serio –"es verdad, la razón por la que te venia a buscar, es que necesito que me des el numero de la casa de Saori, tengo que hablar con ella" – un rubor se marca en sus mejilla

Por esto Marín sonríe, pues ve que Seiya no se ha olvidado de sus amigos y sobre todo de Saori

"Esta bien, además toma estos son los números de celular de cada uno de tus amigos" sonríe mientras anota el numero en el celular de Seiya (este se lo dio Seika)

"Muchas gracias Marin, creo que les hablare en un rato mas, será mejor que hable primero con los muchachos" – tenia un rubor mas evidente

"Aja" – pensó Marin "entonces dime el por que de ese rubor, será por que tienes vergüenza de hablar con Saori" – pregunto muy suspicaz

"No, como crees" – reía muy nervioso

"¿De verdad?" – lo veía muy picara

"Te lo juro" – se reía mas nervioso –"además tengo que preguntarte otra cosa"

* * *

"Por lo que me dijo Marín es aquí" – veía el lugar

En efecto el se encontraba enfrente del orfanato donde trabajaba Miho, era un lugar muy bonito, era muy similar al estaba cuando era niño, venia a su mente muchos recuerdos, sobre todo al ver lo grande que era el lugar, era mas o menos 3 veces mas grande del donde el estaba, el observo que los niños estaban en pleno receso, corrían, jugaban, brincaban la cuerda, había partidos de fútbol y de básquet ball, al ver el juego de fútbol, le recordó a como era el de pequeño junto con sus amigos,

Un niño pateo muy fuerte el balón y cayo cerca de donde el estaba, corrió para recibir el balón, lo tomo en sus manos y vio que alguien venia con uno de los niños,

"Lo patee por aquí" – decía el pequeño

"Vamos, así podrá continuar el encuentro" – la joven sonreía

El niño al ver el balón corre hacia donde estaba Seiya,

"Toma pequeño amigo" – le da el balón al niño

"Gracias" – sonreía

"Gracias por darle el balón, es usted muy amable" – se queda como estatua al ver quien era

"¿Miho?" – la veía con sorpresa

"¿Seiya?" – igual de sorprendida

Se queda ella embobada viéndolo, vestía con una playera tipo polo y unos jeans de color negro, para ella se veían mega bien,

"Por lo visto veo que pese a que eres la directora, no ha disminuido tu alegría por estar con los niños" – dijo ya que ella no decía nada

"Ah, este yo" – tartamudeaba –"es bueno verte en tan buen estado" – sonreía

"Directora¿usted lo conoce?" – interrumpió el niño

"Alex, es un amigo, solo que tenia mucho sin verlo"

"Bueno pequeño que tal si jugamos, después de que hable un poquito con ella" – le sonreía al niño

Dicho esto caminaron hacia dentro del orfanato

* * *

"Es bueno verte totalmente recuperado" – sonreía para Seiya

"Te lo agradezco, se que los he preocupado, por eso pido perdón, espero poder compensarlos por todo lo que pasaron por mi culpa" – le devolvía la sonrisa mientras veía el resto del partido

Ambos estaban en los columpios, los dos se mecían, corría una ligera brisa, los primeros vestigios del otoño se vislumbraban, ya que caían algunas hojas, además de que era un poco tarde, aun faltaba para el ocaso, pero la tonalidad del cielo ya era de otro color, luego de un rato de seguir viendo el partido Seiya logro romper un poco el silencio que se había hecho en el ambiente,

"Me recuerdan a los chicos y mi cuando éramos pequeños" – teniendo una mirada nostálgica

"Es verdad, y por cierto ¿no has hablado con ellos?" – lo volteo a ver

"Aun no, pero pienso hacerlo mas tarde, tengo mucho que hablar con ellos" – no dejaba de ver el partido

"Entiendo, oye Seiya que te parece si vamos comer algo yo invito" – dijo sin siquiera voltear al verlo, ya que no quería ver el rubor de sus mejillas

"Me parece bien, pero no habrá problemas, digo eres la directora" – sonreía

"Descuida, por hoy no hay mas asuntos pendientes" – sonreía por la respuesta afirmativa de Seiya

En ese momento una estampida de niños llegan a la parte donde están los columpios, tenían una misión

"Oni chan, no olvides nuestro partido" – decían a coro todos lo niños

"Esta bien" – se levanta de los columpios –"bueno Miho solo deja termino este encuentro y nos vamos" – sonríe para su amiga y corre como un niño mas

* * *

Fue muy divertida la salida que ambos tuvieron, luego de que Seiya termino el partido, ambos fueron a un restaurante, ahí comieron, Seiya comió demasiado, venia muy satisfecho, a Miho solo le daba risa, ya que para ella Seiya no había cambiado nada, ya que el hacia lo mismo cuando era pequeño, ambos estaban en la afuera del edificio donde vivía Miho,

"¿No crees que es muy tarde para que hables con tus amigos?"

"Tienes razón ya lo haré mañana, hoy se me fue el día, pero fue muy divertido"

"Tienes razón, seria bueno repetirlo" – sonreía, y gracias a la noche el rubor en ella era menos notorio

"Es verdad, y sabes veo que ese parque esta cerca de tu departamento, sabes el otro día estuve ahí, y sentí que alguien me vigilaba¿Sabes si algo raro ocurre ahí?" – dijo con cierto interés

"No, ni idea" – contesto ligeramente nerviosa

"Bueno Miho, y me voy, tengo que ir ver a mi hermana, nos vemos" – enciende la moto y se coloca su casco

"Bye nos vemos" – se despide con una sonrisa

Ella ve como se aleja, esta salida juntos le hace recordar las veces que el iba con ella de paseo, como las veces que ellos caminaban por la playa, y muchas mas cosas, por esta "cita", ella confirmo que no la vio el día que el estaba con Shina en el parque, y al ver a Seiya confirmo sus sentimientos, solo tendría que buscar el momento adecuado de poder decírselo.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa Seiya fue recibido por su hermana con un efusivo abrazo

"Seiya¿Cómo te fue?, por lo que me contó Marín fuiste con Miho" – lo veía muy contenta

"Este, solo fuimos a comer, no hicimos nada mas" – decía con afán de que su hermana ya no preguntara,

"Eso es bueno, un paso mas para alejarlo de esa bruja" – pensaba Seika – "Bueno hermano ya no te atosigare con eso, pero me alegra que hayas decidido aceptar llevar el apellido Masaki" – lo abrazaba muy efusiva

Y como invocados por las palabras de Seika, el matrimonio Masaki hizo su aparición, luego del apapacho de la señora Masaki a Seiya, se dispusieron a cenar, luego de terminar la cena, Seiya le pidió a su hermana que si mañana podían estar un rato en la tarde juntos, tenia que hablar con ella, Seika le dijo que solo trabajaría por la mañana, que cancelaría todas su citas de la tarde, se citaron en un centro comercial en las afueras de Atenas

* * *

Seika había salido a trabajar muy temprano se fue a las 7 de la mañana, lo hizo para poder tener tiempo de salir temprano, Seiya observaba por la ventana, por lo hablado en la cena a medio día llegaría el abogado de la familia junto con empleados del registro civil vendrían para hacer oficial que Seiya llevaría el apellido de la familia Masaki, pero eso no era lo que lo tenia tan nervioso, si no que hoy no dejaría pasar otro día sin hablar por teléfono con sus amigos, y sobre todo con Saori, pero en el fondo si era raro el cambiar de apellido, pero el 95 de sus nervios era por poder hablar con todos en el oriente

Dejo pasar un poco el tiempo, por lo que primero fue a bañarse, al terminar se cambio de ropa, vio que eran ya las 8 de la mañana, haciendo la cuenta por el horario en Japón eran la tres de la tarde, dedujo que estarían en plena hora de la comida, luego de ver el teléfono varias veces, y de dudar a quien llamar primero, decidido por un arranque de valor, que lo mejor seria hablar con Saori, ya que por lo que le dijo Marín por lo regular iban a ver Saori todos los días, además era sábado y tenia fe en que a lo mejor estarían todos en la casa de Saori

"Vamos Seiya" – se dijo a si mismo con afán de tomar valor

Para que no se enterara su hermana decidió usar su propio celular, ya que el no se separaba de este aparato, se escuchaba que le daba tono, ahora solo faltaba que le contestaran

* * *

Luego de una ajetreada mañana de trabajo, Saori había llegado a su casa, en verdad estaba cansada, ya casi se había puesto al corriente en los asuntos de su compañía, había quedado de organizar una comida en la tarde en su casa, ya que en esa semana posterior a su cumpleaños, no había visto casi a sus amigos, ya que todos se habían sumado a apoyar a Esmeralda en lo referente a poner sus invernaderos, y todos estaban muy ocupados, solo veía a las chicas por la tarde cuando iban a sus clases con June, pero hoy podían platicar un poco mas, pese a que de verdad estaba muy cansada su cara no lo mostraba, ella estaba muy feliz de por lo menos saber de que Seiya ya había despertado del coma, así ella por lo menos sabia que el estaba muy bien, venia a paso lento pero con una gran sonrisa, cuando fue recibida por una de sus amigas

"Saori, bienvenida" – la que la recibió fue Fleer

"Hola Fleer, ya están todos aquí" – pregunto a su amiga con una sonrisa

"Si, ya todos están aquí, como estamos preparando un asado, los chicos son los que están cocinando, nosotras solo elaboramos el postre" – decía dándole un abrazo de bienvenida a Saori

"Bueno, solo me cambio de ropa y estaré con ustedes en el jardín en unos minutos" – le devolvía la sonrisa a Fleer

Luego de asentir la muchacha de cabello rubio y de ojos azules claros y puros como los de Saori fue a informarles a todos que Saori había llegado

* * *

"Saori" – gritaba Helen que corría por ella para que se apresurara

"Helen, gracias por recibirme tan contenta" – sonreía para la pequeña, en seguida llega detrás de ella el pequeño Kiki

"Saori, hola vaya te ves muy bien" – lo decía por que ella vestía una blusa color claro y una falda azul, además de llevar unas cómodas sandalias, ya que quería descansar después de tanto trabajo

"Gracias Kiki, y vamos quiero probar que tal cocinan los chicos" – reía un poco

"Vamos, y veras que si la hacemos para cocinar" – ahora los dos jalaban a Saori

"Pero si tu no nos ayudaste en nada, duende aprovechado" – le decía Ikki con mueca de malicia

"Te equivocas" – lo desafía Kiki

"Ya cálmense" – grita autoritariamente Esmeralda –"Saori siéntate por aquí" – a ella le una sonrisa muy amena

"Que cambios de ánimos tan raros" – pensaba divertido Hyoga

Ahora todos reían, y luego de este divertido momento, se dispusieron a probar la comida que habían preparado los caballeros de Atena

En ese momento, un empleado llama a Tatsumi, le indica que alguien llama pero dudaba de quien se trataba, por eso le dijo que el tomara la bocina y confirmara quien era

* * *

"Será posible, a lo mejor es solo un bromista" – pensaba Tatsumi mientras se dirigía a contestar el teléfono

"Bueno, diga" – dijo al momento de tomar el teléfono

"Tatsumi ¿eres tu?" - decía la voz en el otro lado del teléfono

"Si, yo soy, pero quien es usted y que se le ofrece" – seguía sin reconocer la voz

"Vaya Tatsumi, es increíble que no me recuerdes, soy yo, soy Seiya" – decía con su característica alegría

"S sssss Seiya" – tartamudeaba

"Vamos amigo, no soy un fantasma, me alegra que sigues igual que antes, así que en cuanto te repongas podrías comunicarme con todos o digo por lo menos con quien este en la casa" – decía con sonrisa y algo de nervios

"Ah este, si, perdón, claro aquí están todos, espera no cuelgues, solo cambiare de aparato, espera por favor" – estaba algo contento -"la señorita se pondrá muy contenta, ah pero que estoy pensando, este tipo tiene que pasar por mi examen para ver si es merecedor del amor de la señorita" – pensaba

Corrió como loco, hacia el estudio donde había un teléfono inalámbrico, en el camino derribo a varias empleadas de limpieza

"¿Qué pasa señor Tatsumi?" – dijo una de ellas

"Un milagro" – gritaba mientras iba por el teléfono

* * *

"En verdad les quedo muy rico" – felicitaba a los chicos

"Gracias Saori" – le contesto el sonriente Shun

"Bueno es hora de probar el postre que preparo Helen" – decía Shunrei mientras comenzaba a servir el pastel, que fue hecho por todas, pero por acuerdo le darían el crédito a Helen

Todos conversaban, la platica fue amena, gracias a esta Saori se entero que en menos de una semana pondrían a trabajar los invernaderos, ya que solo faltarían que le mandaran las semillas y algunas plantas de parte de la tía de Esmeralda, así que en unos días Shiru y Shunrei irían a China por mas semillas de plantas para los invernaderos, ya que los lugares donde los colocarían ya estaban terminados, solo faltaban las plantas, en ese momento por fin llega Tatsumi, venia a toda velocidad, ven que se aproxima

"Y ahora que le habrá pasado" – preguntaba Hyoga, ya que vio que venia con el teléfono en la mano

"Mi señora" – decía con dificultad por la falta de aliento

"¿Qué pasa Tatsumi?" – decía con sorpresa

"Tome el teléfono por favor, es alguien que quiere hablar con usted"

"Pero de quien se trata" – preguntaba

"Solo conteste" – Saori tomo el aparato con algo de duda

"Bueno diga, que desea" – decía de forma tranquila y algo nerviosa

"¿Saori¿Eres tu?" – decía la voz con mucha alegría y exaltación

"No puede ser, acaso eres………" – la emoción aumento al reconocer quien le hablaba

"Saori soy Seiya, como has estado" – pregunto titubeando pero muy contento de poder hablar con ella

"Seiya, Seiya" – repetía con alegría y una ligera lagrima de felicidad

Al escuchar ese nombre todos centraron su atención, incluso Ikki medio se atraganto, al oír que Seiya era el que estaba hablando, ya que la mayoría pensó que solo era del trabajo

"Seiya, estas bien, que alegría, estoy feliz de que por fin nos pudiésemos comunicar" – solo hablar con el la ponía hiper contenta

"Saori, perdona, tiene poco que me recupere, y como he estado con Seika y la familia que se hizo cargo de ella, pues no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero ahora ten por seguro que iré a verlos a todos, ya Marín me contó lo que paso en el tiempo que estuve en ese trance, y ten por seguro que arreglare las cosas"

"Seiya, no te preocupes, no me gustaría que discutieras con tu hermana"

"No te preocupes, sigues preocupándote por los demás como siempre, además mi hermana no es quien para interponerse con alguien tan importante para mi como lo eres tu Saori" – por esto Saori se sonrojo y a la vez sonrió mas

"Gracias Seiya, pero se prudente, y por favor ven lo mas pronto que puedas, además de mi hay muchas personas que están ansiosas de verte, todos están aquí conmigo"

Saori pone la bocina y los caballeros hacen sus comentarios alrededor del teléfono

"Seiya amigo, vamos todos queremos verte de nuevo" – fue lo dicho por Shiru

"Que bueno es poder hablar contigo, gracias por salvarnos" – dijo con sus típicas lagrimas de felicidad Shun

"Vaya dormilón, ya es hora de que te pongas a hacer algo, y te recomiendo que vengas si no iré a Grecia y te traeré de los pelos" – decía falsamente amenazante Ikki

"Holgazán, me alegra que estés bien pero si no vienes rápido, yo ayudare a Ikki" – también bromeaba Hyoga

"Amigo, estoy muy contento de oír que estas bien ven o si no te bajare a Saori" – este comentario produjo reacciones

"Kiki" – Helen vio muy feo a Kiki

"Eh, no te enojes, lo hago para que el no tarde en venir, lo lamento" – se ponía avergonzado, ahora se le venia el mundo encima

"¿Los has escuchado Seiya?" – dijo Saori

"Claro, diles que iré lo mas pronto que me sea posible, estoy ansioso de verlos, pero sobre a todo a ti, y………"

"Si dime" – tenia curiosidad

"No, te lo diré cuando este por aya, en tanto no quiero que estés triste, no me gusta verte así, si te preguntas como se esto, es que me lo contó Marin, así que anímate, una sonrisa se ve mejor en tu rostro, además tus ojos azules se estropearán con las lagrimas" – decía contento y ruborizado, no pensaba que tuviese el valor de decir eso

Como la platica se había tornado muy amena y sobre todo con un toque romántico, Saori caminaba con el teléfono en la mano y no se dio cuenta de que se alejaba de donde estaban sus amigos, caminaba entre su jardín

"Gracias Seiya, si tu me lo pides, no llorare mas, estaré alegre, y sabes también quiero pedirte que vengas, yo quiero verte, y sobre todo quiero volver a ver tus ojo" – esto ultimo fue un ligero susurro

"¿Qué me decías?" – dijo con curiosidad

"Nada, no te preocupes"

"No me gustaría dejar de hablar contigo, pero tengo algo que hacer, en verdad quisiera poder hablar contigo para siempre" – esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja, pero muy audible para Saori –"por favor cuídate, estaré lo mas pronto que pueda por ahí" – se ponía algo triste por tener que dejar de hablar con ella

"No te preocupes, créeme a partir de ahora estaré mejor, y tu cuídate mucho, ya que ansió verte" – también se ponía algo triste

"Bueno Saori, yo ah" – hace una pausa –"dicen que el que mucho se despide poco quiere irse, pero de verdad tengo algo que hacer, salúdame a los chicos, diles que les hablare después, ya que Marín me dio sus teléfonos, pero sobre todo tu cuídate"

"Claro después de todo eres un caballero de Atena y es normal que te preocupes por mi"

"Es verdad, como caballero me preocupo, pero para mi es mas importante que Saori este bien"

"Gracias Seiya" – sonreía ya que pensaba que a el si le importaba

"Bueno Saori cuídate, y a los demás mándales mis saludos" – se despedía

"Igual, y salúdame a tu hermana y a Marín"

Dicho esto ambos cuelgas al mismo tiempo, como coordinados, Saori toma el teléfono, lo atrae contra su pecho y voltea a ver el cielo, su expresión era la mejor de los últimos meses, por fin y después de la batalla con Apolo ella pudo hablar con el, ya con el simple hecho de poder escucharlo la tenia muy feliz, pero oírlo de que el no había cambiado nada, así que oír que el se preocupaba por ella la tenia muy contenta, en un acto raro comenzó a dar vueltas, y a la vez sonreía y no dejaba de ver el cielo

En ese momento llegan todas sus amigas y todas sienten una rara alegría de verla así, Shunrei es la primera en decir algo

"Por fin, por fin" – gritaba contenta

"Vaya por fin veo que Saori brilla como la diosa que es" – dijo June

"Por fin conoceré al héroe que salvo al mundo" – pensaba Esmeralda

"Amiga, ves el esta bien y por tu cara se que el vendrá pronto" – Fleer abrazaba a Saori

"Saori, por fin veo que tienes la misma mirada que todas tienen, la mirada de una chica enamorada" – fue lo que le dijo Helen

Por este comentario, se ruborizo muy notablemente, pero también estaba muy contenta, ahora se unían a la felicidad los jóvenes caballeros

"Vaya veo que ella es mas madura de lo que pensaba" – fue lo dicho por Ikki por lo que dijo Helen

* * *

Luego de colgar, Seiya se tiro en su cama tenia una gran sonrisa y su animo se elevo al máximo, no sabia pero gracias a esa platica con Saori, el estaba muy contento, así que tenia que hablar lo mas rápido posible con su hermana, se alisto y bajo a comer

El matrimonio Masaki vieron que bajo mas contento de lo normal, no preguntaron el por que, ya que lo escucharon hablar por teléfono, dedujeron que esa llamada lo tenia de buen humor, vieron que su futuro hijo estaba muy feliz,

* * *

El tramite de registro de Seiya fue rápido, ya con las influencias del señor Masaki, Seiya ahora era uno mas de los herederos de los Masaki, por esto hubo un brindis, la señora era la mas feliz, al igual que su marido,

Paso el rato y Seiya se alisto a verse con su hermana, se disculpo con sus nuevos padres, ya que el brindis se había convertido en una mini fiesta, el lugar quedaba algo lejos, Seiya se vería con su hermana a las 4 de la tarde

"Ah, con toda esta algarabía se me olvido mencionarle algo importante a los 2" – dijo el señor Masaki

"Será mejor que le hable a Seika" – contesto la señora Yui

* * *

"Vaya mi hermana ya se tardo" – pensaba mientras veía su reloj

En ese momento suena su móvil, ve quien es y se percata que es Seika

"Seika tengo casi 45 minutos esperándote¿Dónde estas?" – decía molesto pero ella sabia que el lo hacia con el afán de molestarla

"Discúlpame Seiya, pero cuando me dirigía para aya me hablo mamá para informarme que hoy es la fiesta de aniversario de uno de los amigos mas allegados de ellos, se celebra los primeros 10 años de que son sociedad, es un convenio con uno de los comerciantes mas importantes de Grecia, el señor Aníbal Zagorakis, y como son amigos de la familia todos tenemos que ir"

"¿Incluso yo? – decía con sorpresa y fastidio

"Así es, el que ahora eres su hijo legalmente, se ha corrido a voces y quieren conocerte, además hazlo por ellos, después de todo ellos han sido muy buenos contigo" – típico chantaje de hermanas, ya que sonreía maliciosamente

"Ah" – dijo con fastidio –"esta bien, iré"

"Muy bien, así que ven a la casa, necesitas vestirte adecuadamente"

"Pero hermana, y lo que habíamos quedado"

"Descuida, ya mañana hablaremos todo el día si quieres, mi padre me dijo que no había nada pendiente, te lo prometo"

"Bueno, me dirijo para aya" – dicho esto cuelga

* * *

La fiesta se realizaba en la mansión del señor Zagorakis, era muy ostentosa, Seiya solo había visto este tipo de reuniones en la tele, y a veces le hablaba de ellas Saori, no se sentía del todo fuera de lugar, ya que el traje que llevaba era muy elegante, además sus modales eran los correctos, ya que su hermana reconoció que el tenia muy buenos modales, después de todo era su presentación en sociedad, el matrimonio Masaki saludaba a todos sus amigos, el gran ausente era Julián Solo, este estaba en Japón, Seika estaba junto a Seiya tratando que se relajara

"Vamos hermanito relájate" – decía mientras le arreglaba un poco el saco

"Eso intento, solo que es la primera vez que estoy en esto" – estaba algo nervioso

"Relájate, por que no vas por ahí, y te ligas a una chica" – lo mira picaramente –"que acaso crees que no he visto como te ven, vamos anímate" – dicho esto lo empuja

"Seika, no molestes" – dijo –"bueno por lo menos caminare por el lugar, después de todo es una linda casa" – pensaba

Seiya comenzó a caminar por el salón de fiestas, se dirige a la mesa donde están los bocadillos, toma un par de emparedados, en ese momento un grupo de chicas se acercan a el

"Hola, mucho gusto, eres nuevo por aquí no te habíamos visto en las reuniones pasadas" – dijo una de ella

"Hola, y si soy nuevo en esto, es la primera vez que vengo a este tipo de fiestas" – sonreía mientras seguía comiendo su sándwich,

"Y como te llamas" – pregunto otra

"Seiya Masaki" – lo dijo con dificultad todavía no se acostumbraba

"Así que eres tu!" dijeron al mismo tiempo dos de ellas

"¿Me conocen?" – dijo con sorpresa

"Claro que si eres toda una noticia, pensamos que eras de otro tipo de hombre, pero vemos que eres como tu hermana, es decir si ella es muy bella tu eres muy guapo"

"Gracias, pero no soy lo que dicen" – decía algo apenado

"Además de guapo, modesto, y sabes cumples con mis requisitos, ya que estas muy alto" – dijo otra del grupo

"Oye que tal si vamos a las fuentes del jardín, ahí platicaremos mas a gusto" – una de ellas y el resto lo jalan

"Estas chicas son un poco raras" – pensaba mientras era arrastrado

* * *

Ya afuera, las chicas le habían hecho infinidad de preguntas, una de ella dijo que se parecía a uno de los caballeros que había participado en el torneo galáctico, el confirmo eso y si de por si lo tenían atosigado con tantas preguntas ahora tenia que dar firmas y tomarse fotos, ya las chicas se portaban mas amables,

Como Seiya ya las tenia muertas de risa con sus relatos y bromas no se percataron que cerca de ahí había una discusión entre una joven y un chico, esta parecía muy airada, esto interrumpió la platica con las chicas ya que por la forma en que peleaban se habían acercado hacia donde estaban ellos

"Ya por favor, lo nuestro se acabo" – decía la chica

"Tu no me puedes dejar, a mi que soy campeón de karate en Europa" – contestaba el chico mientras la sujetaba por el brazo

"Pero si nunca te importe, además tu me has engañado" – esta chava ya comenzaba a llorar

"Como te atreves a decir tal estupidez" – el levanto su mano y se dispone a abofetearla

La chica cierra los ojos, pero ve que el golpe nunca llega, ella piensa que el se arrepintió, pero al abrir los ojos ve que el motivo por el cual el no la golpeo fue por que alguien detuvo el golpe

"Oye será mejor que te calmes, es malo golpear a la mujeres" – decía Seiya mientras sujetaba la mano del joven

"Suéltame, veo que ignoras que soy el mejor karateca del continente" – se soltaba y lo veía con superioridad

"No me importa lo que seas, solo te digo que golpear a las mujeres esta mal"

"Entonces veo que quieres un duelo verdad" – retaba a Seiya

"Hey cálmate, no tengo intenciones de lastimarte" – lo decía con la intención de calmarlo

"Eres un hablador y un metiche así que toma" – este se lanza sobre Seiya

Tira dos golpes y Seiya los esquiva muy fácil, para el es como si los hicieran en cámara lenta, hace lo mismo con tres patadas que el lanza

"Vaya no espere que fueras tan bueno, pero si solo los esquivas no tardare en eliminarte" – se vuelve a lanzar

"Si así lo deseas me defenderé" – dicho esto Seiya se pone serio, esquiva el ataque y con un golpe en la nuca lo deja totalmente inconciente

"Increíble" – pensaban las chicas que veían la pelea, pero sobre todo la chica que discutía con el recién noqueado, ya que ella reconoció a Seiya

"Es el chico que vi en los foros el otro día"

En ese momento y por la escandalera llegan los elementos de seguridad de la casa

"Señorita Elena esta bien" – pregunto uno de ellos

"Si estoy bien y fue gracias a este joven, por favor llévense a Eros, el esta inconciente solamente" – dijo la joven

Acataron la orden y se llevaron al muchacho, luego la joven vio que Seiya era rodeado por las chicas que presenciaron la pelea, ella también se acerca a darle las gracias

"Te agradezco, además por fin sabré tu nombre" – lo veía muy alegre

"No me lo agradezcas, no fue nada, solo que es malo golpear a las mujeres sin importar el motivo que sea, y mi nombre es Seiya Masaki"

"Tu eres el de los rumores, es un placer, yo soy la hija del señor Zagorakis, mi nombre es Elena" – sonreía para su nuevo héroe

"Ahora que recuerdo tu eres la chica con la que choque en los foros, perdón por eso nuevamente" – dijo apenado

"No te preocupes" – este chico le comenzaba a gustar mas de lo que ella pensaba

Todas las demás chicas se sentían relegadas, dado a que Elena era considerada una de las chicas mas bellas de todo Europa, había modelado y era actriz además que pronto seria lanzado su disco, era una celebridad, pero no era una típica estrella que era déspota, por el contrario era muy buena con todos, pero ella siempre tenia mala suerte con en lo referente al amor

"Que mala suerte, otra vez ella acapara a los chicos" – pensaban la mayoría con frustración

* * *

Ya después de la fiesta donde se celebro la sociedad, al día siguiente y como lo había prometido Seika ella y el hablarían todo el día, para poder hablar mejor decidieron ir al yate de la familia, ahí podrían conversar de forma tranquila

Ambos viajaron juntos pero en diferentes vehículos, ya que a Seika no le agrado del todo la idea de viajar en moto, por lo cual ella se fue en su automóvil

Luego de embarcarse, se hicieron a la mar y dieron una vuelta por las costas griegas

* * *

Luego de una hora de travesía, los hermanos se sentaron en unas sillas que había en el barco, ambos bebían jugo de fruta, Seika de naranja y su hermano de uva, Seiya sabia que para que su hermana no se enojara el debía de empezar con un tema un poco mas tranquilo

"Hermana, esto te lo digo con todo respeto, pero de verdad eres muy bella, ese traje te sienta muy bien" – sonreía u bebía su jugo

"Gracias hermano, y a tu también te ves muy bien, tienes muy buen físico" – sonreía ruborizada por el halago de su hermano

"Te lo agradezco igual, pero hay algo importante de lo que te quiero hablar" – dijo viéndola a los ojos

"Te escucho" – ella también se pone seria

"Bueno lo primero, es que me expliques por que trataste tan mal a Saori y que me digas por que tienes ese comportamiento, que fue lo que paso entre ustedes" – dijo algo alterado

Seika ni se inmuta, sigue bebiendo su jugo, ve al mar, y por fin responda

"Seiya, esa mujer te ha hecho mucho daño, muchas veces saliste herido e incluso estuviste dos veces en coma, creo que ese suficiente motivo para odiarla, no crees, además de que el abuelo de ella nos separo cuando éramos mas pequeño"

"Estas equivocada hermana" – dijo con decisión

"¿Equivocada?"

"Tal vez en verdad en lo referente a lo del abuelo te doy un poco la razón, pero no creas que fue tan malo, al principio yo también renegué de mi destino, no sabia lo que me esperaba, pero el no fue malo conmigo ni con ninguno de mis amigos, el me prometió que si yo ganaba mi armadura el me permitiría verte de nuevo, pero el lamentablemente falleció, además todo coincidió, el que yo te dejase de buscar con el descubrir cual era mi deber, y era proteger a la humanidad y a Atena, fue cuando comencé a tener esas batallas, que pude comprender lo que me había dicho el antiguo patriarca Shion, que tenia una misión que cumplir, y la verdad todas las veces que salí herido fue con el motivo de cumplir esa misión" – todo esto lo dice de pie y viendo al mar, la brisa mueve su cabello y voltea a ver a su hermana

"Muchas veces pensé que iba a morir, pero mis amigos y en especial Saori fueron de mucho apoyo, ella siempre me alentaba con su cosmo para que yo no me rindiera, ella me decía que yo era el caballero de la esperanza" – sonreía

"Por cierto hermano ¿podrías mostrarme una muestra de ese poder que llamas cosmo energía?" – ella se acerca a su hermano

"Esta bien hermana" – el observa a su alrededor, mira una pequeña isla –"ahora te lo mostrare" – el enciende su cosmo

Una gran corriente de viento se siente, esta es levantada por Seiya, su energía no ha disminuido pese al tiempo que no había usado su cosmo,

"Pegasus rui sei ken" – el impacto de Seiya deja una estela y este se impacta en una roca, esta es desintegrada por el golpe

Ante tal muestra de poder Seika, por fin cree al 100 la forma de vida que llevaba su hermano, dado que para ella esto era una especie de fantasía, tenia los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa de ver el poder de su hermano, pero no le causa temor ya que su hermano ha usado sus habilidades para el bien

"Es sorprendente hermano" – le ponía una mano en el hombro mientras lo felicitaba

"Sabes Seika, por Marín me entere de que tu nos espiabas, creo que debería de estar molesto pero sabes creo por eso no me sentí tan mal cuando deje de buscarte, creo que algo en el fondo me hacia pensar que tu estas bien, además en vez de molestarme creo que debo pedirte perdón ya que por lo menos tu estabas al pendiente de mi y yo no sabia nada de tu paradero" – sonreía con algunas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos

"No hermano, no te disculpes, yo soy la que se equivoco, siempre supe donde estabas y nunca fui a verte, solo hasta que descubrí que en verdad estabas muy grave perdóname

"Descuida el que estemos juntos es lo mejor" – abrazaba a su hermana

"Hermano" – complementaba el momento emotivo

"Pero ahora estamos en tiempo de paz, así que por favor te pido que vayamos con Saori para que te disculpes con ella" – con esto Seika tenso un poco la cara

"Lo siento Seiya, pero no puedo perdonar del todo a esa mujer" – dijo muy seria

"Por que" – pregunto

"Ella te ha hecho sufrir mucho, aunque me lo digas no la puedo perdonar, además esa mujer no te conviene" – decía, sonaba como si fuera una orden

"Todo lo que paso pensé que solo lo hacia por que era un caballero de Atena, y era un gran porcentaje por que yo lo hacia, pero ahora estoy seguro cual era mi principal motivo para poder ganar todas esas batallas y esa era que yo me preocupaba por Saori mas que por nadie" – ahora al decir esto se ruborizaba, pero como le dio la espalda a su hermana

"No puede ser, esa mujer lo tiene hechizado" – pensaba –"dijiste por que te preocupas por Saori" – dijo con temor

"Ahora lo se perfectamente fue difícil comprobarlo pero ahora estoy seguro y es por que estoy enamorado de ella, no de Atena como lo haría un caballero, no, yo amo a Saori, es decir a su personalidad humana, ella es la mujer que es la dueña de mi corazón" – dijo con decisión en su mirada, mientras veía a su hermana

"Pero Seiya, que hay de Miho, de Shina" – preguntaba Seika

"Ellas para mi no pueden ser mas que amigas, en el caso de Miho ella siempre la he visto como una amiga, digo no puedo negar que es muy bonita pero no quizá solo la veo como una hermana, ya que ella es de mucho apoyo, ya que siempre ha cuidado de mi" – por era honesto consigo mismo –"y en lo referente a Shina, se puede decir que es una relación extraña, al principio ella quería cortarme el cuello, después un día me dijo que me amaba, creo que si ella no hubiese sido tan agresiva la historia hubiese sido diferente, pero ahora he visto ala chica que una vez le ayude cuando se había lastimado, ella es una persona sensible, antes no lo mostraba por su estilo de vida, pero ahora ella es una gran chica, además de que ella es muy bella, pero no se creo que nunca habrá química entre nosotros"

"Pero Seiya, Saori no siempre fue buena contigo" – ponía mas argumentos en contra de la señorita Kido

"Ella solo me trataba mal, nunca intento matarme" – sonreía, lo decía a modo de broma, lo hacia para aligerar la tensión

"Pero saliste con ellas, que eso no cuenta, además ayer estuviste toda la fiesta con la hija del señor Zagorakis" – seguía poniéndole mas trabas al asunto

"Solo lo hice en forma de amigos, nunca hice nada que ellas malinterpretaran, no creas que me siento del todo bien, no cualquiera dejaría de aceptar el amor de esas chicas tan lindas, además Elena es una chica muy alegre y muy humilde, yo pensé que la mayoría de esos tipos en esa reunión era gente superficial, es agradable hablar con ella, me cayo súper bien, ya que hubo un percance con un tipo" – decía con toda seguridad –"en parte eso me sirvió para comprobar si mis sentimientos eran reales, después de salir con todas esas chicas vi que solo pensaba en Saori, así que estoy decidido iré a Japón y le diré lo que siento

Luego de oír los argumentos de Seiya, Seika no estaba del todo convencida, así que decidió saber todos los detalles,

"Seiya¿me podías decir como fue que te enamoraste de esa mujer?" – en su mente paso la idea de decirle bruja pero prefirió evitar problemas

"De acuerdo hermana, te contare desde el principio" – hace una pausa –"veras, la primera vez que la vi fue cuando llegue al orfanato"………..

_**Flash Back:**_

Un recién llegado Seiya es dejado en uno de los gimnasios de la fundación Galard, vio que no eran el único niño en ese lugar había alrededor de 20 niños, ya en el auto los hombres de la fundación le habían explicado para que era llevado ahí, entonces bajando las escaleras vio que bajaba un hombre de avanzada edad y una niña pequeña

"Niños, se que todos ya saben el por que esta aquí, se que no comprenden muy bien esto, pero por favor les ruego que entrenen aquí, además podrán jugar en este sitio, no se fuercen, si de verdad nadie acepta este reto pueden irse, así que por favor les suplico que acepten ir a los campos de entrenamiento, es una misión que solo ustedes pueden cumplir"

Dado que ningún niño dijo que no, el señor Kido, se alegro, algo le decía que ellos serian los que salvarían este mundo, luego de darles la bienvenida este se despidió y se retiro junto con la pequeña que venia con el, ella no dijo ninguna palabra

Seiya seguía como estatua, desde que la vio llegar, lo tenia todo hipnotizado, según el nunca había visto una niña tan bonita como ella

"Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Shiru" – lo saludo

"Es un placer" – contesto Seiya sacado del trance por el niño que estaba junto a el

"Creo que será mejor empezar no crees" – dijo Shiru

"Si, y oye no sabes quien era esa niña que venia con el señor Kido" – pregunto

"Es la nieta del señor Kido, creo que se llama Saori"

"Saori, bonito nombre" – pensaba

_**Fin del Flash back:**_

"Ese fue mi primer contacto con ella, de ahí tuvimos muchos encuentros, por lo general eran malos, ya que vi que ella era una niña muy prepotente y sobre todo ofendía a las personas, tenia un aire de superioridad con todos" – se mostraba nostálgico

"Vaya, la expresión de mi hermano al hablar de ella, nunca la había visto, su rostro se ilumina solo de nombrarla" – pensaba Seika

"De ahí, recuerdo el momento en que tuve la discusión mas fuerte con ella, fue la vez que ella quería que nosotros le sirviésemos de sus caballos, si no la obedecías, ella te pegaba con un fuete, esa vez ella me pego una vez por que me negué a ser su caballito, pero detuve su segundo intento por agredirme, ahí vi su mirada, al principio vi que me veía con odio, pero luego vi que en su mirada se reflejaban mas sentimientos, entre ellos vi la soledad, era raro, casi me podía ver el fondo de su alma, también era como poder ver a alguien que se parecía a mi" – se recarga en el barandal y ve hacia el océano –"luego un amigo tomo mi lugar, el salio lastimado, en ese momento llego su abuelo, ella corrió hacia el, después de que hablaron, ella corrió por que creo que el la regaño, vi que iba llorando, y sin que se diera cuenta la seguí

_**Flash Back:**_

"¿Por qué no puedo llevarme bien con nadie¿Por qué no puedo tener amigos?" – decía entre susurros Saori

"Así no se ve igual que antes, parece una chica frágil e indefensa" – la veía desde lejos

"Y ese tonto de Seiya yo siempre quiero jugar con el, y nunca quiere" – se limpiaba los ojos

"Veo que ella solo quiere un amigo, pobre lo malo que nos iremos en unos días a los campos de entrenamiento" – la veía con ternura

_**Fin del flash back:**_

"Ella iba todos los días a ver los entrenamientos, se la pasaba seria y solo nos veía a la distancia, cuando ella estaba distraída yo la veía sin que ella me viera, y por fin llego el día de partir"

_**Flash Back:**_

"Es una bonita tarde" – decía Seiya mientras veía el atardecer ya estaba en el barco con rumbo a Atenas

Luego de ver como se alejaba el barco, vio que había un coche estacionado, cerca del muelle, esa parecía el mismo que usaba el señor Mitsumasa y Saori, pero pese a que por su mente pasaba la idea de que Saori fuese a despedirlo, la desecho, ya que ella y el no se llevaban del todo bien

_En el auto:_

"Saori al menos deberías bajar el vidrio y despedirte" – decía el señor Kido

"Abuelo, pero si fuiste el que vino a despedir a Seiya"

"Si, pero tu fuiste la que quiso venir conmigo, tu insististe en venir" – sonreía para su nieta

"Eso no es verdad" – se había puesto muy roja

El señor Kido solo reía de ver así a su nieta

_**Fin del Flash Back:**_

"Luego de ganar mi armadura fui recibido por ella, ahí tuvimos otro pleito para variar, pero ahora estaba mas impresionado, ya que al igual que se había puesto mas linda, ella seguía siendo igual de altanera, de ahí nuestra relación era hablar solo necesario, lo que cambio radicalmente fue el día que me llevo una carta que me había mandado Ikki, ahí me trato muy bien, ella me decía que se preocupaba por mi, pero yo dudaba de ella, ya que el cambio fue muy repentino, y cuando lo comprobé fue cuando ella nos acompaño al desafío del Fénix, ella me dijo que yo era importante y que tenia miedo por que algo malo me pasara"

Ve a su hermana y ve que no tiene ninguna reacción, por lo que prosigue

"Tuvimos muchas peleas, en una de ellas sentí que nos conectamos mejor, fue cuando fuimos atacados por un mastodonte llamado Docrates, el la rapto, y cuando fuimos a rescatarla, ella me decía que su vida no era importante, le dije que ella eras mas importante que esa armadura, ya que si no podía salvar una vida como podría salvar a la humanidad, ese día me gusto ver su sonrisa, la misma que le vi cuando llegue a su casa en el momento en que ella iba a ser tocada por ese tipo"

Su hermana ahora lo mira, parece entretenida con el relato

"Pero la vez que me sentí mas cercano a ella y mi mente pensó que no le soy del todo indiferente, fue cuando ella fue secuestrada por un tipo llamado Jamien, el la rapto usando unos cuervos, cuando ellos iban a llevársela, logre romper las ataduras, pero ella iba a caer al acantilado, salte y logre salvarla, pero me rompí un brazo en el intento, así fui acorralado por Shina y este tipo"

"Reporte confirmado" – pensó Seika

"Estaba atrapado, en ese momento ella despertó, se veía hermosa, y además la tenia en mis brazos, ella me pidió que la soltara, pero me negué, ya que la situación era muy peligrosa, le pedí que nos jugáramos el todo por el todo, ella acepto se aferro a mi y saltamos, cuando me dijo que confiaba en mi sentí que podía hacer de todo, incluso salir bien de esa caída, creo que oír esa frase de ella era mi motor que me impulsaba a lograr lo imposible" – se le ilumino el rostro

"Esto que te contare casi nadie lo sabe, solo mis amigos, fue lo que paso en la caída"

_**Flash Back:**_

Saori y Seiya, van cayendo a una gran velocidad, Saori ha perdido de nuevo el conocimiento, Seiya ve que ella esta a punto de golpear con una roca, debido a que no puede usar su mano derecha, el es quien recibe el golpe, pese al casco el impacto es severo, por lo que el empieza perder el conocimiento por la perdida de sangre, pese al golpe logran caer de pie en el fondo de precipicio, Seiya la coloca sobre unas flores que logra ver, la vista se le nubla mas y mas,

"Pese a que estoy perdiendo el conocimiento, veo que es muy bella" – la miraba y quitaba el cabello de su rostro

Se escucha un ruido, el cree que los han seguido camina hacia donde se escucho el ruido, y ve que solo es un conejo, al intentar regresar ahora si le falla el cuerpo y pierde el sentido hasta que se desmaya

"Saori" – decía mientras la ve por ultima vez

_**Fin del Flash Back:**_

"Ahí vi que me gustaba como mujer, ahí me di cuenta de que no podía dejar que le pasara algo a Saori, me preocupaba Atena, pero ahí descubrí que era igual de importante Saori, fue algo que solo saben mis amigos, de hecho fue lo que siempre me hizo ganar"

"¿Todavía hay mas?" – dijo Seika

"Si hermana, veras de ahí tuvimos muchos mas obstáculos, la salve de que un caballero dorado la lastimara (Aioria), pero no evite que le clavaran una flecha en el pecho, pero logre sacar esa arma de su cuerpo, esa vez pese a que estaba mas lejos de ella por que fui yo quien acabo con el asesino, fui el primero en auxiliarla, esa vez fue muy difícil, luego logre evitar que ella muriera en la tierra congelada, pero no evite que ella fuese llevada el templo de mar por Poseidón, ahí logre romper el muro mas resistente, pero la vez que ella se atravesó con una daga, ahí pensé que todo se había terminado, pero por fin ahí logre vencer lo que parecía imposible, derrote a la muerte, e incluso derrote a los dioses del cielo, esas veces fue las veces que mas me hirieron pero la verdad siempre valió la pena ya que siempre triunfamos y sobre todo ella estaba a salvo"

Seiya se pone mas nostálgico, ya que no había tenido contacto físico con sus amigos no con Saori desde la batalla con Apolo

"De hecho la ves que ella se atravesó con la daga, esa vez llore como nunca, sentí que la mitad de mi había muerto" – otras lagrimas salían de sus ojos –"pero ahora todo esta bien, existe la paz y quiero estar con ella, si ella no me ama lo entenderé, pero no quiero estar lejos de ella"

"Hermano, no sabia que habías pasado por todo esto, creo que mi perspectiva ha cambiado, pero Seiya de verdad la amas" – pregunto luego de un largo rato sin hablar

"Y no creas que siempre la salvaba yo, ella nos salvo muchas ocasiones, una fue en la isla de la reina muerte, otra cuando derrotamos a Saga, también cuando ella evito el deshielo, ella encerró a Poseidón, además logro derrotar definitivamente a Hades, creo que ella siempre ha vencido al enemigo mas fuerte" – sonreía

"No se que decir, no sabia bien todos los detalles, pero………."

"Seika, ella es la mujer que amo y me gustaría que aceptaras mi decisión, ya que yo la amo de verdad" – decía poniendo las manos en los hombros de su hermana y viéndola fijamente

Seika se libera, comienza a dar vueltas por el barco, esta muy pensativa, por fin sabia mas a detalle, lo que había vivido su hermano, pensaba que ni la mejor película de ciencia ficción de se asemejaba a lo relatado por Seiya, ahora no sabia como reaccionar, ella no era una mala mujer, ni tampoco lo era su abuelo, lo hizo por que quería salvar al mundo, y su hermano lo había hecho muy bien, y además con tanto contacto y convivencia era lógico que el se enamorara de ella, ya que como ella se lo dijo personalmente, ella era de verdad muy hermosa, pero ahora tenia un gran sentimiento de culpa, le había dicho de todo, insultado, además sabia que lo que le contó Seiya era 100 real, ya que pese a que no se habían visto en muchos años, ella sabia distinguir si el le estaba mintiendo, se recargo en el barandal vio la inmensidad del océano, ya había tomado una decisión

"Seiya, espero que me perdones, por ofender a la mujer que amas"

"Eso quiere decir que te disculparas con ella" – estaba muy contento

"Así es hermano, he visto que ella también ha sufrido, me excedí, claro que me disculpare con ella"

Luego de esto Seiya pego un gran salto y grito a todo pulmón, en verdad estaba muy feliz

"No ha cambiado nada" – ahora ella estaba muy feliz de ver a su hermano tal y como lo recordaba

_**CONTINUARA………………**_

_**NOTAS:**_

Hola a toda la banda perdón por estar perdido, pero como ya tengo chamba, pues eso no me deja pegarme a transcribir esta historia, ya esta toda a lápiz, solo que ya no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, aclaro que le agrego algunas cosas que se me ocurren de repente, en este fue el pleito en la fiesta, pero la historia no pierde su secuencia, no se si alargarla o terminarla en 2 caps o en 3, en el siguiente la que expresara sus sentimientos será Saori, ya les di un poco de Saori-Seiya, ya tengo algo planeado para todos los personajes, y bueno mega perdón por perderme todo ese rato, además, la novia exigió tiempo así que se lo di, si hice algo fue por que mi escuela esta en paro laboral, así que no se cuando subiré otro cap, bueno se que acaba de pasar el 14 de febrero espero que se la hayan pasado bien, bueno a contestar sus amables comentarios

SHADIR: Amiga se que me la vas a hacer de tos por tardarme mucho así que te pido perdón, siempre tus comentarios son bien recibidos, gracias por siempre leer, y tu idea de que Seika no se rinda y le meta a cuanta vieja quiera, es buena ya veré si la uso para alargar esto un poco, de hecho la use un poco aquí, bueno gracias y saludos y sígueme recomendando con tus amigos bye

ALLPHERATZ: Mi amiga que siempre nos manda las buenas vibras, gracias por tu apoyo, espero te guste, si tienes dudas ahí esta mi mail y las contestare muy amablemente, y como siempre que esa estrella siga guiando tu camino y que nunca se extinga ese brillo en ese estrella

PEGASO SEIYA: Otra ves perdón por extraviarme tanto tiempo, pero ya aclare el por que, espero sea de tu agrado, y descuiden ya cuando Saori y Seiya se reencuentren la miel será hasta para aventar para arriba, bueno saludo mi amigo se agradece el apoyo

EL SANTO PEGASO: como estas mi compa, espero que bien, otro que me disculpo por no escribir, pero el cap esta largo es para compensar mi ausencia, bueno saludos, diles a tus amigos que me dejen review, acepto los anónimos, saludos

SAORI LUNA: Amiga no se si todavía te conectas o ya me sacaste de tus contactos, creo que es por que te caigo mal jeje es bromas, ya en serio, espero que estés bien que te vaya chido en la escuela y que te agrade esta cap. Por cierto en tu concurso de drabbles espero que gane mi amiga Andrea, si no te la veras conmigo, jeje, otra broma, bueno saludos y que estés bien

QUILLA SAMA: veo que eres de las nuevas que lee esto, te lo agradezco por darme un poco de tu valioso tiempo, espero te guste este cap, si no entiendes mi formato, pues ya siempre hago este por que se me hace mas cómodo y si quieres un adelanto del fic, pues ahí esta mi mail, para que me mandes tus dudas, bueno saludos y por cierto muchas gracias por invitarme a la comunidad, no se si ya me haya afiliado es que sigo sin entender bien el ingles, (mendigo curso no sirve), pero si no ahí dime como, gracias y hasta pronto

AN CHAN: Ves a penas me voy reponiendo de las fiestas de diciembre jeje, espero sea de tu agrado y pronto nos leeremos, saludos

CARLITA SVT: Gracias por tus comentarios, en gran parte tu eres las responsable de que me animara a transcribir un poco mas de este fic, espero que te guste, me esforcé algo así que reconócemelo jeje, no, si de verdad no te gusta pues dímelo, y esto no solo es para ti si no para todos los que la leen, estoy abierto a criticas y comentarios, bueno espero tu review, y diles a tus amigos que me dejen comentarios,

DARK VAMPIRE WITCH: Amiga no se si todavía lo leas, y si te cambiaste de nick pues dime, si no de todos modos saludos, después de todo siempre has seguido mi historia

**HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	14. Chapter 15

**CAP. 15 DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO EXISTE UN PASO, PRONTO NOS ENCONTRAREMOS

* * *

**

Como les va, espero que bien, gracias por sus comentarios, bueno, esto veré si lo alargo o no, bueno como siempre y aunque aburra mi frase ahí les voy:

* * *

Luego de gritar, patalear, y dar vueltas por todo el barco y de paso aventarse un gran clavado, y luego de secarse Seiya abrazaba a su hermana ya que pese a una dura negociación logro hacerla cambiar su postura, nunca pensó que un rival fuera tan complicado ya que el se probo que podía convencer a la persona mas terca, pero el con su sinceridad y sobre todo con la franqueza en sus palabras logro una de las victorias que mejor le sabían, ya que esta no la consiguió en base a pelear físicamente, y además esta si la podía gozar, ya que ahora puso en claro sus sentimientos y podía conseguir tener una vida feliz y esperar que la persona que el ama le corresponda

"Ya hermano, entiendo tu alegría pero pareces un niño inquieto" – Seika se reía por ver a su hermano peor que un niño travieso

"Seika, estoy feliz en cosa de días iré de nuevo a Oriente" – seguía con su gran sonrisa

"Seiya yo no me opongo a que vayas pero quiero pedirte un favor, y no es solo por mi si no por Papá y Mamá" – dijo ya poniéndose un poco mas seria

"¿Qué pasa Seika?" – pese a lo sorpresivo el no se alarmo ni disminuyo su alegría

"Seiya, no se, y entiéndeme, esto no lo hago por que me oponga a que tu vayas a Japón a ver tus amigos" – se acomoda unos lentes de sol que traía en su bolsa –"es mas yo también tengo deseos de estar por aya, y sobre todo para disculparme con la señorita Kido, pero me gustaría que pasáramos un poco de tiempo tu y yo juntos, además te servirá para que puedas ayudar a nuestros padres en lo referente a la fundación, te aseguro que no es ningún chantaje, solo que tiene poco que eres su hijo y a ellos les gustaría que convivieses con ellos"

"Pero Seika, yo" – Seiya dudaba, no por que no confiara en su hermana, si no por que de verdad el quería ir al oriente

"Comprendo si quieres irte, yo no te detendré, es solo un favor que te pido" – ella lo ve con una mirada sincera y ala vez suplicante luego de apartar sus lentes

Luego de ver que no era un chantaje ni un engaño de ella, el medito por un momento, ella tenia en parte razón, además si ya no la había visto un buen tiempo, en verdad el debía de pasar un rato con su hermana, además el quiso darle algo de lo que los señores Masaki habían hecho por el, pero lo único que en verdad no lo hacia tomar una decisión era el ver Saori, y además quería ver a sus amigos, pero ellos ya tenían alguien con quien compartir su vida, en su mente el quería conocer a Esmeralda, y ver que como era Ikki en cuestión de ser un hombre común y no un tipo del todo solitario, además de pensar en todos sus amigos, en ese momento Seika lo interrumpe

"Bueno Seiya yo respetare tu decisión si deseas irte"

"Hermana, sabes creo que tienes razón, creo que estaré un tiempo mas contigo, hablare con mis amigos en cuanto lleguemos al puerto, pero te lo advierto no quiero que me juegues una mala pasada ni me encierres un una prisión cuando yo quiera ir al oriente" – sonreía para su hermana

"Si no confías, te lo repito puedes irte sin que yo te detenga, pero dame un poco la razón tiene cerca de 7 años que no nos veíamos, además no me opondré a que vayas a ver tus amigos, solo lo hago por que eres el único familiar de sangre que me queda" – dijo seria pero sonriente

"No me mal entiendas, solo te estoy haciendo una ligera broma, además me gustaría aprender mas cosas, y ser útil, pero no exageres con el tiempo de aprendizaje" – seguía con buen humor

"¿Qué te parecen algunos meses?" – ahora ella también sonreía, intentaba hacerlo enojar

"¿Meses?" – grito con cara de sorpresa y con los ojos bien abiertos

"Ves que no eres el único que puede hacer bromas" – dijo maliciosamente Seika

"Hermana" – grita con cara de malicia, y empieza a perseguir a su hermana,

Por fin lo atrapa y luego de cargarla en uno de sus hombros, Seiya se lanza junto con ella al mar en un clavado, luego de salir del fondo del agua ambos reían, tenían mucho tiempo para convivir

"Seiya ya veras" – decía Seika mientras nadaba hacia el e intentaba atraparlo

"Atrápame si puedes" – reía mientras huía

* * *

Luego de un viaje muy ameno de regreso, y una que otra carrerita que se echaron, Seiya en su moto y Seika en su auto, ya estaban de regreso en casa, fueron recibidos por sus padres, luego de cenar, hicieron un brindis entre la familia, ya que Seika no pedo estar presente en el momento de que Seiya era legalmente el heredero de los Masaki, todos reían, la señora pedía detalles de lo que fue la fiesta de la noche anterior, ya que le daba orgullo ver que su hijo ayudase a la hija de su gran amigo, y además pedían los detalles de cómo les había ido en su paseo por las costas de Grecia, y al fin podía sentirse una cordialidad buena entre ambos, ya que ella había notado que Seiya tenia alguna molestia para con su hermana, pero al parecer ya lo había arreglado, entonces Seiya decidió informar al matrimonio lo que hablo con Seika

"Papá, Mamá, quisiera pedirles que me dejaran participar en algo referente a su fundación, digo la mayoría piensan que no soy muy inteligente, pero quisiera ser de utilidad, además quiero pasar mas tiempo con ustedes, dado que han sido muy buenos conmigo, pero les informo que no soy tan tonto como creen, Marin me enseño muchas cosas y creo que por fin podré darle utilidad a ellas" – hablaba muy seguro

Luego de la sorpresa por lo dicho por Seiya, el señor Gendo y su esposa, ambos esbozaron una gran sonrisa, el señor fue el que contesto

"Me alegra que hayas tomado esa decisión, te asistiremos, además hemos visto que sabes muchas cosas, pero sobre todo creo que te uniré al club de motos que tengo junto con otros amigos" – ahora abrazaba a su hijo

"Pero sobre todo me ayudaras, me acompañaras a comprar cosas, te presumiré con mis amistades, y yo te mimare, abrazare, te haré tu comida y te consentiré" – decía la señora Masaki mientras ella también lo abrazaba

El pobre Seiya solo se limitaba a ser abrazado por sus padres, en tanto que Seika, solo se reía por la escena,

"Este Seiya, pero que bueno, creo que el nunca cambia, su alma de niño nunca ha desaparecido" – pensaba –

* * *

Luego de charlar un rato con los señores Masaki, Seiya estaba dentro de su habitación, había terminado de ducharse, estaba recostado en su cama, veía el techo, y en su mente estaba lo que hablo con su amigo Shiru, al momento de tocar tierra luego del paseo con su hermana

_**Flash Back:**_

Seiya fue el primero en bajar del barco, este fue corriendo a su moto, ahí había dejado su teléfono, como se lo informo a su hermana, el hablaría con sus amigos, luego de meditarlo pensó que seria mejor hablar con Shiru, luego de teclear el numero y esperar que le contestaran, por fin obtuvo respuesta

"Diga" – contesto una voz femenina desde el otro lado del teléfono

"Disculpa, se encuentra Shiru" – pregunto intrigado, pensó que había marcado mal

"El esta ocupado, quien habla" – ahora ella preguntaba

"¿Shunrei?" – dijo con sorpresa

"¿Seiya?" – ella estaba igual de sorprendida

"Así es, el mismo, y perdón no te había reconocido la voz" – sonreía, por la confusión y otra por el gusto de hablar con Shunrei

"Seiya, quiero que sepas que estoy muy contenta de que ya estés bien, Shiru esta ocupado junto con Ikki, lo que pasa es que estamos poniendo a funcionar los invernaderos de Esmeralda, el me pidió que contestara" – ella estaba mas que contenta

"Me alegra que estén bien todos, tengo muchos deseos de estar por aya, Shunrei ¿en verdad Shiru esta muy ocupado?"

"En este momento ya no, deja me acerco a ellos y te lo paso" – Shunrei se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Shiru

Luego de comunicarle de quien se trataba, Shiru tomo el aparato y se dispuso a hablar con su amigo, todos estaban con una gran sonrisa en especial Ikki,

"Seiya cuanto tiempo amigo, me alegra por fin poder hablar contigo" – sonreía

"Estoy igual de contento amigo, en verdad que quiero ver como siguen, desde la batalla con Apolo no los he visto, y dime estas tu solo, o alguien mas de los muchachos esta contigo" – pregunto

"Yo estoy aquí tonto" – Ikki se acerco al teléfono y hablo de tal modo que Seiya lo escuchase

"Ikki" – Seiya lo dice también en voz alta

"Dile a ese tonto que mi paciencia es poca, si no viene lo mas pronto posible, iré personalmente y lo traeré por la fuerza" – decía en forma amenazante Ikki

"Cálmate amor" – le decía Esmeralda con la intención de tranquilizarlo

"Shiru dile a Ikki que haré lo posible por ir lo mas pronto posible y que arreglaremos cuentas cuando este por aya" – decía en tomo amenazante y sobre todo como broma

"Claro que lo haré, pero cual es el motivo de tu llamada" – dijo ya un poco mas serio Shiru

"Con todo lo que paso me había olvidado" – Seiya se sobaba la nuca a modo de pena

"Nunca cambias" – Shiru sonreía

Seiya le explico a su amigo lo que había hablado con su hermana, Shiru se alegro en demasía por que Seika por fin dejaría de ser una barrera entre ellos, pero tuvo sentimientos encontrados en lo referente a que el estaría un tiempo mas con su hermana, el pensó que tal ves esa fue la condición que ella pidió para que el pudiese regresar al oriente, pero al verlo de otra forma ella tenia razón ella y el tenían muchos años de no verse y era normal que ella quisiera pasar mas tiempo con el, pero dejaba de sentirse triste ya que para y sobre todo para todos los caballeros de bronce Seiya era un hermano mas, y eso era lo que lo ponía triste, en eso sentía como se sintió en el pasado Seika

"Entiendo Seiya, pero ven lo mas pronto posible que puedas" – Shiru dijo con algo de animo, pero el noto que Seiya vio su desanimo

"Pero por favor no te desanimes, no pienso pasar mucho tiempo sin verlos, ya que deseo arreglar algo que he querido resolver desde hace mucho tiempo, y sobre todo tenemos mucho que platicar, entiendo que se preocupen por mi, pero dediquen mas tiempo a ustedes, ya Marin me informo que todos son felices con las mujeres que aman, ese es otro motivo que tengo para ir, necesito felicitarlos, y sobre todo conocer a la chica que gano el corazón del amargado que esta a tu lado" – en esta frase puso mucho énfasis para que Ikki lo escuchase

"Ya veras maldito lengua suelta" – dijo Ikki

Luego de reírse por lo dicho, siguieron conversando por un largo rato, Ikki toma el teléfono y luego de amenazar por enésima ves a Seiya, le volvió a pasar el teléfono a Shiru

"Y ven pronto amigo, Saori te espera mas que nadie"

"Claro Shiru" – Seiya estaba muy sonrojado

Luego de este ultimo comentario, el por fin conoció al menos por voz a Esmeralda, la ultima en hablar con el fue Shunrei, duraron cerca de 10 minutos, después de que Shunrei casi lo amenazo por dejar a su amiga tanto tiempo sola y una que otra broma, Seiya se despidió, todos quedaron contentos de hablar con el, el les dijo que el se comunicaría con Saori el día de mañana

_**Fin del Flash Back:**_

"Es bueno ver que ya hacen su vida normal, espero que los invernaderos vayan viento en popa" – sonreía, ya que el se imaginaba ver a sus amigos haciendo un trabajo común y corriente

* * *

Ya en la mañana siguiente, Seiya decidió hablar con Saori para informarle su decisión, si el día que por fin hablo con ella estaba muy nervioso, ahora estaba mas, ya que no sabia como reaccionaria, tal se molestaría, o le seria indiferente, esta reacción es la que mas le preocupaba, pero no lo sabría hasta hablar con ella, por lo que por fin de medio hora de pensarlo decidió hablar con ella

* * *

Saori acababa de llegar, recién regresaba a la oficina, había tenido una comida con unos clientes, además por fin todo estaba al corriente y solo había el típico trabajo de todos los días, en verdad se sentía aliviada, nunca pensó que terminaría con tanto pendiente, fue gracias a Tatsumi y a sus empleado que termino con todo, ahora ella se recostaba en su silla, estiraba los brazos y sonreía, en el fondo estaba muy contenta tenia escasos 2 días de hablar con Seiya, el oír su voz era algo que la alentaba, la ponía radiante, ella mismo lo notaba al verse en el espejo, esta cara que ahora mostraba era el tema en toda la oficina desde su llegada en la mañana, pero a la vez esta faceta que casi no mostraba ahora sentía que motivaba a sus empleados, incluso sentía que trabajaban con mas ahínco,

Ahora ella caminaba por la oficina, la recorría toda, vio que tenia cosas que ya no había visto, al recorrer sus libreros vio un viejo álbum de fotos, esta era viejo, ahí vio sus fotos de la niñez, se vio con su abuelo, algunas eran de viajes que hacia con el, en casi todas ella reía, la nostalgia la invadía mientras seguía hojeando el álbum, ahí vio las fotos que tenia de ella junto con sus amigos, estas las tenia para cuando ella volvía a trabajar en su fundación no se sintiese triste de estar ahí sola, al ir hojeando una foto cayo al piso, esta tenia días sin verla se trataba de la foto que ella le tomo con su cámara el día que Seiya partió hacia Grecia, fue gracias al gran zoom de la misma

"Aun recuerdo este día" – pensaba mientras veía la foto

Ese día, Saori utilizo la cámara de su abuelo, el solo reía, al mismo tiempo vino a su mente sus recuerdo de la niñez, recordaba como peleaba con Seiya, ella hasta el día de hoy comprendía que la forma en que los trataba era la incorrecta, ya que algo que hasta hace poco le contó a sus amigas, es que a ella le gustaría tener una historia tipo las historias de la televisión, donde tendría un amigo de la infancia que al paso del tiempo ellos se encontrarían y seria felices por siempre

Al mismo tiempo de hojear su álbum vio las fotos que tenía con ellos, las mas recientes, sonreía al ver que sus amigos nunca se daban cuenta de que ella siempre salía junto a Seiya, al mismo tiempo su intercomunicador suena su secretaria le dice que tiene una llamada de esa persona con la que estaba haciendo memoria de sus recuerdos, ella como rayo le dijo que le pasase la llamada, luego de un ligero instante por fin pudieron comunicarse

"Seiya" – sonreía y su cara se iluminaba

"Saori, hola" – el tenia la misma expresión

"A que debo el honor de tu llamada" – por fin hacia una especie de broma

"Bueno este veras tengo que comunicarte como me ha ido con una conversación que tuve con mi hermana" – dijo entrecortadamente ya que no sabia como le iría con Saori al saber lo que hablo con su hermana

Luego de que Saori pidió a su secretaria que no le pasara llamadas hasta nuevo aviso, se dispuso a oír todo lo que Seiya había hablado con Seika, se alegro de saber que ella ya no estaba molesta con ella, ya que Seiya se encargo de contarle toda la verdad, por eso en su mente dedujo que al menos ya no le diría bruja, pero lo que si la puso un poco por no decir muy triste fue saber que Seiya tardaría mas de lo normal en venir, ella pensó que el vendría en una semana o algo así, no que fuesen meses,

"No te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo con ella" – dijo tratando de disimular su pesar

"Saori no lo tomes así, digo es lo que mas deseo, pero es algo que quiero hacer por mi, quiero ser mejor persona y sobre todo quiero que alguien vea esa faceta mía" – al decir eso se sonrojo

"Y ¿Quién es ese alguien?" – dijo Saori

"Mas bien no solo es una persona, sino mas bien todos ustedes, es decir tu y los muchachos" – con esto se salio por la tangente, ya que para el a la que mas le importaba mostrarse era a Saori

"Entiendo, pero ansió verte, ver si estas bien de las heridas, sobre todo por que……." – no termino la ultima frase

"Si estas tratándome de decirme que te sientes mal por que la herida del pecho tu la provocaste, estas equivocada, al contrario te agradezco sin ti nunca podríamos haber ganado en esa difícil pelea y si tienes duda de que me provoco la herida, déjame recordarte que el cosmo de Apolo era el mas fuerte, era ilógico que un poder así no me hiriese, así que sin remordimientos, y además como voy a sentir rencor con una persona tan importante para mi" – sonreía, esta aunque no la viese, a Saori le pareció verlo sonriendo

Ella por su parte se quedo perpleja ella no podía creer que al parecer Seiya leía sus pensamientos, ella pensó que estaban conectados de alguna forma espiritual, ahora por sus comentario ella estaba mas tranquila, se había serenado

"Gracias Seiya, con esto me has quitado un peso de encima pensé que por eso era por lo que no querías venir, pero si es así ten por seguro que estaré esperando tu regreso lo mas pronto posible" – su cara por fin tenia alivio

"Saori y te repito no estés triste tus ojos se opacaran así que ten por seguro que me comunicare con ustedes lo mas que pueda, pero se bien que esto no es lo mismo que verlos físicamente a todos"

Siguieron hablando por cerca de una hora, hablaban de cómo les iba a cada uno, Seiya le contó que ahora era hijo adoptivo de los Masaki, de cómo por fin encontró a Miho, esto le provoco una punzada de celos a Saori, y al igual lo mismo le ocurrió con Shina, ya que ambas estaba en Grecia, ella sabia que tal ves a Seiya seria tentado por ellas, pero lo que le dijo la puso mas que tranquila

"Fue bueno verlas, digo Shina dice que no quiere matarme, pero yo mejor la mantengo a distancia, prefiero solo ser su amigo, y de Miho fue como encontrar a mi hermana pequeña, esto es algo que nunca te dije por que nunca hablábamos de eso yo la veo como si fuese eso precisamente o sea mi hermana, y repito de Shina mejor solo platicamos no vaya a ser que recuerde sus años de amazona" – su sentido del humor no desaparecía

Esto parecía que le daba explicación a su novia para que tuviese confianza de el, esta idea lo alegro todavía mas, y dado que Saori tenia confianza en el sabia que no mentía, ya que Seiya le contó con todo los detalles incluso la ves que Shina beso su casco, a partir de ese día Seiya prefirió evitar contacto con Shina, ya que el pensaba que era una estrategia y así el día menos pensado ella le cortaría el cuello, esto hizo que el ambiente se hiciera mas ameno, ya que Seiya lo relataba con su acostumbrada alegría, pero de todos modos Saori seguía con celos,

Por su parte Saori le contó lo referente a que lo que cada uno de sus amigos tenia planeado hacer, a Seiya le parecieron grande ideas, luego de hablar de eso, Seiya le contó el pasaje en la fiesta

"Nunca cambias, tus ideas de la violencia contra las mujeres siguen siendo las mismas y eso me agrada" – sonreía

Ahora hablaban de trivialidades, del tiempo, de cómo iban los negocios, de que habían desayunado, comido y cenado estos días, parecían mas una pareja, en la que el trabajo los había separado y pasaban horas hablando por teléfono, luego de ver que tenían cerca de dos horas hablando y por que la secretaria de Saori los interrumpió dejaron de hablar

"Bueno, pese a mi pesar tengo que colgar si no varios socios se molestaran" – decía Saori mientras veía por la ventana, su cara se torna tierna, nostálgica, contenta y algo de tristeza, después de todo uno era un despedida, todo esto despertaba en ella, casi todas estas emociones eran de su agrado

"Tienes razón yo hoy tengo que ir con el señor Masaki, perdón, mi papá, el me enseñara lo referente a su empresa y cosas así y ya voy retrasado solo cuídate, y algo que repito y no me cansare de decirlo hasta el momento en que te veo, tengo ganas de verte" – este lo dice muy tiernamente

"Gracias Seiya, yo también tengo ganas de verte, y sobre todo ver tus ojos" – ahora si Seiya si la escucho

"Tus ojos también son lindos, y lo son mas, ya que son de color azul" – ahora se ponían algo melosos

"No importa el color, la pureza es lo que vale, la claridad, la franqueza que se puede ver una mirada, eso es lo que me gusta de tus ojos" – ella también sonreía

Luego de otra interrupción de la secretaria por fin se despidieron, el prometió hablar con Saori al menos cada tercer día, ella quedo contenta con esto, después de todo ahora el también tendría que hacer, ya ante una nueva interrupción y después de muchos saludos para sus amigos se despidieron

"Señorita si no contesta los socios se van a enojar" – decía ya molesta, después de todo Saori parecía ida –"Señorita, señorita" – repetía, pero le parecía raro verla tan feliz ya que tenia días de estar muy triste

* * *

"Que bueno que no se molesto, es una alivio" – decía con alivio luego de colgar

"¿Y quien se tenia que molestar?" – dijo la señora Masaki, esta pregunta la hizo como si fuese una madre curiosa por su hijo

"Mama¿Estabas oyendo?" –decía con algo de susto

"Por lo poco que te escuche decir esa chica es muy importante para ti y ella es la hija del señor Aníbal o es alguien mas" – decía muy curiosa

"No se trata de Elena, pero si es alguien muy importante para mi" – decidió decirle las cosas sin rodeos –"se trata de la nieta del señor Kido, Saori" – dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

"Saori" – dijo con sorpresa y alegría –"ella es una chica muy linda y muy buena persona, nos llevamos muy bien con ella, si ella es tu novia ten por seguro que yo no me opongo, ya que no dejaría que anduvieses con una chica mala, y no lo digo por que Elena sea mala, al contrario, pero es que las que te rodeaban en la fiesta hay cada chica" – ella hacia seña de preocupación, se puso una mano en la frente

"No, ella no es mi novia, eso es lo que mas me gustaría, pero ahora estaré aquí quiero ser mejor persona" – decía con decisión

"Hijo pero si tu ya eres una gran persona, pero no esta de mas que aprendas mas cosas y dime hijo como es que te enamoraste de esta chica" – pregunto sentada en la cama de Seiya, parecía una niña curiosa

"Pero mama, tengo que ir a la compañía, quede con papa así que voy retrasado" – decía viendo su reloj

"Te acompaño, al ver que hablabas por teléfono, Gendo me pidió que te acompañara, después de todo yo también trabajo ahí"

"De acuerdo, pero lo que no me gusta es ir en el auto"

"Te equivocas, yo no soy como Seika, nos iremos en tu moto" – decía muy contenta

"Siendo así vamos" – toma de la mano a la señora Yui y se van directo a la oficina

* * *

Luego de que Seiya llego a toda velocidad, el señor Gendo les informo que Seiya estaría en la parte de la empresa referente a la ropa deportiva, pero por pedido de Seiya le pidió, que lo colocara en otra empresa, ya que tenían dos marcas de ropa deportiva, una era la de la marca kappa, que era donde trabajaba Marín y Shina, y de la otra era de la marca Reebok, por la petición de Seiya ahí fue colocado, ya que el no quería estar en parte sin tanto apoyo quería lograrlo de modo solo, así el lograría algo por si solo

* * *

Seiya contrario a lo que se esperase, en cuanto se le explico el manejo de la empresa, a el le intereso y sobre todo demostró cualidades fue en el diseño de las prendas, era algo que no tenia idea que sabia, el hacia bocetos y trabajaba con la computadora, en si ahora era el diseñador de las playeras y ropa deportiva, trabajaba con mas gente, y pese a ser el hijo de los dueños, no recibió trato preferencial, además el con su sentido del humor se gano a todos los empleados de la empresa, ya que el pidió un trato normal como a cualquier empleado, además de que las empleadas, no perdían la posibilidad de conquistar al heredero de toda la gran fortuna de los Masaki, ya que por lo que sabían andaba sin novia, pero lo que no sabían era que el corazón ya tenia dueña

* * *

Luego de colgar, Saori, atendió sus pendientes, nada fuera de lo normal, pero por su platica con Seiya su tiempo fue mas corto, por fin termino con eso, e informo a sus amigas que llegaría medio hora tarde ellas gustosas la esperarían ya que les informo que Seiya le había hablado de nuevo, además que ellas le comunicarían lo que Seiya hablo con Shiru

* * *

Un grupo impaciente estaba a la espera de Saori hacían calentamiento, era para estirar los músculos

"Esto es tan relajante, ya casi no ha hecho mucho calor" – decía Fleer, esto de estar con las chicas la había entretenido demasiado, además de que había progresado mucho en el arte culinario, y era la que le ponía mas empeño a ayudar a Esmeralda, ya que ella admiraba mucho la naturaleza

"Tienes razón, en cosa de días el invernadero funcionara" – contestaba una sonriente Esmeralda, ella también había logrado una gran química con Fleer

"Si hemos trabajado con mucho ahínco el proyecto" – dijo Fleer

"Vamos amigas, eso funcionara a la perfección, en tanto no descuiden su calentamiento, recuerden que así evitaran lesiones" – decía muy contente la entrenadora June

En ese momento Helen cae al intentar estirar un poco las piernas

"No te fuerces tanto, te puede lesionar" – June ayudaba a levantar a la pequeña

"Perdón, no lo hago correctamente" – estaba apenada

"Descuida, no por que seas mas joven no quiere decir que no te esfuerces, además todas te ayudaremos" – dijo con una gran sonrisa Shunrei

"¿Por cierto los chicos vendrán en la tarde?" – dijo June

"Si, solo fueron a ver lo referente al papá de Hyoga" - el vendría por fin después de unos días de ausencia

"Tienes razón ya que Hyoga va a ser parte de la compañía de su padre" – confirmo Fleer

"Por lo que tiene pensado hacer el administrara los negocios aquí y el se encargara de los referente a las expediciones en Siberia ya que el vivió en ese lugar" –comento Shunrei

"Tienes razón, el vivirá aquí e ira constantemente a Siberia, así yo lo acompañare e iré a ver a mi hermana además de que tengo planeado poner en practica lo que aprendí en lo que viví en Asgard, ya que recibí clases de diseño de modas, y deseo poner un lugar aquí para poder confeccionar vestidos y ropa casual, como les comente los vestidos de mi hermana, los bocetos de los mismos fueron hechos por mi, los confeccionaban en el pueblo pero eran mis diseños, ya hable con Hilda y esta de acuerdo, ella ve bien que yo vea por futuro, pero tengo en cuenta que si algo le pasa a ella yo tomare el trono de Asgard" – fue lo que comento Fleer esto ya lo sabia las chicas, solo confirmaba los detalles

"Eso es muy buena idea, así podrás poner en marcha ese gran proyecto" – contestaba muy sonriente Esmeralda, ella trotaba ligeramente

"La idea de Shiru también es genial" – dijo Helen

"A mi me parece grandiosa, ya que así podremos ayudar mucho a la gente del pueblo donde vivimos, su idea de poner un hotel eco turístico es una gran proyecto por parte de el, así promoveremos ese lugar mágico y místico de las cascadas de Rozan, pero como la gente que trabajara en el será gente de ahí ellos sabrán como cuidar el lugar y que no sufra daño ecológico dado que es un lugar muy bello, de hecho el jefe de la constructora de la fundación de Saori ya esta en la zona, como hablamos con el jefe del pueblo, el no tendrá inconveniente en mostrarle el lugar, ya que existe un lugar muy amplio donde se puede instalar, era donde Shiru entrenaba además que lleva un experto en medir el impacto ecológico y todo lo que sea necesario" – dijo Shunrei

"Pero la idea que harán Shun e Ikki es muy buena, sobre todo ayudara a mucha gente en este país" – decía mientras trotaba, Fleer

"Ambos planean poner en conjunto un especie de centro donde se imparta de todo, clases de pelear, de todo tipo de deportes, de medicina del deporte, artes marciales, un gimnasio, planean unirse junto con Saori para que sea su socia y sobre todo para que les proporcione clientes, ya que muchos de la gente con que trata Saori, desea aprender algo de deporte, pese que a que son jóvenes, por lo que investigaron Shun e Ikki tienen una gran conocimiento en medicina del deporte, ya que en sus entrenamientos el papa de Esmeralda y el Maestro Albiore les daban clase de eso, solo conseguirán personal en lo referente a las demás disciplinas, pero Ikki será el que imparta las clases de artes marciales, solo espero que no se muera alguien en el intento" – sonreía a modo de broma June

"Ya le dije que no sea tan estricto, pero es muy terco, además que también será un centro de relajación será una especie de spa, en el yo impartiré como una clase opcional lo referente a la botánica, y Shunrei me asistirá en la clase de cocina, pero lo que mas me gusta del modo en que invertirán su dinero es que con las utilidades y con parte del capital pondrán un centro de apoyo a jóvenes huérfanos y niños de la calle y una parte harán un acilo para gente mayor" – sonreía para Shunrei

"Tienes razón, así estaremos mas aquí, digo no es que no extrañare el lugar donde he vivido hasta ahora, ya que iremos los fines de semana, solo para checar como va el hotel, pero será divertido así ocupare mi tiempo en este lugar" – también sonreía

"Bueno chicas creo que por fin llego la que faltaba ha llegado" – dijo June al reconocer al auto de Saori,

"Chicas en un minuto estaré con ustedes" – decía mientras saludaba con la mano en alto y veía al grupo de chicas que seguían con sus ejercicios, esto lo decía mientras bajaba del auto

"Rápido Saori, así podremos comenzar y sobre todo podremos platicar" – le gritaba Shunrei

Luego de una risa de todas las chicas, aceleraron su calentamiento, ya que sabían que hoy era el día mas pesado en el entrenamiento de parte de June, parecía sargento de la marina

* * *

Luego de un pesado día de ejercicio, Saori les comunico que había hablado con Seiya, pese a que se mostró algo pesimista y sobre todo la desconfianza de parte de todos, debido a la fama ganada por la hermana de Seiya, todos estaban reunidos en la casa del papa de Hyoga, debido a que había vuelto, se organizo una reunión de bienvenida, ahí el padre del caballero del cisne, se puso al corriente en noticias, la comida fue pedida por parte de Hyoga, según no era por que no quisiese probar la comida de las chicas, sino que era de el lugar donde el comía cuando era joven,

"Que bueno que Seika ya no es tan terca, pensé que iba a intervenir" – decía mientras comía su sopa

En esta reunión, también se comentaba de lo bien que se habían adaptado a su nueva escuela tanto Kiki como Helen, pero sobre todo se reían por lo molesta que estaba Helen, ya que Kiki era muy coqueto con las demás alumnas del salón

"Vamos Kiki, si Helen es una chica muy linda" – decía sonriente Shun

"Pero si solo hablábamos de una tarea en lo referente a los Himalaya, ya que yo viví ahí con Mu, además yo solo tengo ojos para ella" – por esto Kiki se puso muy colorado y ni se diga Helen

"Sobre mi cadáver, si crees que te dejare que pongas tus ojos en ella" – lo retaba Ikki

"¿Quién te crees Ikki?" – dijo sorprendido

"Ella es como si fuera mi hermana menor, así que si yo no lo apruebo tu no podrás ser su novio" – decía cruzado de brazos, y viendo con falsa indeferencia

"Señor caballero!" – dijo muy colorada Helen

"Ikki ya veras" – Kiki comenzaba a perseguir al Fénix

Ambos parecía un par de niños mas peleándose, esto provoco la risa general de los que estaban en la reunión

"Que genial es vivir en un mundo de paz" – pensaba Shun

* * *

Así paso el transcurso de los días, la apertura de los invernaderos de Esmeralda fueron un éxito rotundo, ya que gracias a las variedades de plantas que consiguió gracias a Shunrei la cantidad de clientes fue increíble, de hecho era muy publicitado, ya que las flores de las montañas de Rozan eran muy bellas, incluso Saori asistió a la apertura, esto provoco mas prensa en el lugar incluso, Julián Solo hizo acto de presencia, y por fin se hizo mas que publico su matrimonio, el lo escondió no por vergüenza, dado que si amaba a Thetis, si no por el acoso de la prensa

Fue un día redondo salvo por unas tipas que se le insinuaron a Ikki, pero esto se soluciono con una mirada fulminante de parte de Esmeralda y dándole un gran beso a su caballero de la esperanza, pero esto fue leve, ya que el que se le insinuó a Esmeralda fue atacado por el puño fantasma de Fénix, la alucinación que le hizo pasar fue que una planta lo devoraba, fue solo para que se alejara, ya que no quería destruirlo mentalmente, en cuanto salio la ilusión desapareció

* * *

Por su parte en lo referente al proyecto del centro que iban a poner Shun e Ikki estaba avanzado, gracias a la constructora de los Kido el lugar seria puesto en marcha en menos de un mes, y en lo referente a la ayuda de los niños por parte de ellos, decidieron usar centros que estaban en buen estado solo les dieron mantenimiento, dado que esto era lo que mas les apuraba dado que cada ves existe mas gente que necesita ayuda ya después construirían otro lugar de ayuda a gente que lo necesite

* * *

En tanto que Hyoga fue puesto al mando de los negocios de su padre, este para ayudarlo cambio por un tiempo su base a la ciudad de Tokio, en lo que el era la cabeza del lugar, pero no era muy exigente ya que trabajaba de 8 de la mañana a tres de la tarde, y dado que Fleer había puesto con ayuda de este, un lugar donde ella poder desarrollar su potencial, este fue un estudio al lado de un jardín de flores y muchos árboles, esto ayudo a desarrollar su ingenio, y con ayuda de Shunrei y de otras personas que contrato por fin sus vestidos eran una realidad, en cosa de días gracias a Saori y al padre de Hyoga montarían un desfile de las creaciones de Fleer, pero no era muy obsesiva con su trabajo, ya que al igual que Hyoga ella descansaba por las tardes, así ella salía tanto con el como con sus amigas, sin descuidar su hora de ejercicio con las chicas

* * *

June, seguía de subdirectora del orfanato, ayudaba en lo que podía a todas, pero sin descuidar sus funciones, le encantaba ayudar a Esmeralda, a Shunrei le pedía mucho consejo, quería cocinar igual de rico que ella, en tanto que al igual que todas, por las tardes salía con las chicas o daba paseos muy amenos y por toda la ciudad con su amado caballero de Andrómeda

* * *

En lo que llegaron los empleados de la constructora, Shunrei y Shiru ayudaban a todos sus amigos, Shiru le echaba la mano a Hyoga en la empresa de su padre, este fue de gran ayuda, era una habilidad innata que el tenia, y a la ves desconocía, y a Shun e Ikki les ayudo con lo referente a su centro de ayuda a infantes y personas de la tercera edad

Por su parte Shunrei empleaba su tiempo a ayudar a Esmeralda en sus invernaderos, dado que ella les daba las indicaciones de cómo y para usar las hierbas medicinales, y por las tardes seguía dando clases de cocina a sus amigas, y ala ves al igual que todas, aumento su condición física, y estaba encantada dado que ella y Shiru salían muy seguido en la tarde y a veces con todos lo hacían todo el fin de semana

Cuando por fin llegaron los de la constructora les indicaron que el lugar estaría listo en cosa de un mes, dado que la idea de Shiru era hacer un lugar muy acogedor con estilo antiguo no seria problema, el lugar seria como era el castillo de Mu y dado que se basaron en los planos del castillo, traídos por Kiki, el lugar seria levantado muy rápido

* * *

Dado que ya era el mes de Octubre, y como todos pusieron en marcha sus ideas, pues pese a que se veía por las tardes se habían alejado un poco, y el otoño se dejaba sentir en todo su apogeo, las hojas en casi todos los árboles cambiaban de tonalidad, el hotel de Shiru fue abierto y en cosa de horas tenia muchas reservaciones, el centro que hicieron Shun e Ikki también fue abierto con solo dos días de diferencia, y su centro de ayuda de niños y personas de la tercera edad, casi el mes de funcionar, ya habían ayudado a muchas personas, sobre todo a niños de la calle, quería rehabilitarlos, en tanto que su centro gracias a Saori y a una buena campaña publicitaria tenia muchas membresías ya vendidas, los invernaderos de Esmeralda eran muy populares, la cantidad de plantas vendidas era muy alta, por su parte Hyoga ya estaba muy familiarizado con el funcionamiento de la empresa, y en el lapso de ese mes ya había ido 2 veces a visitar a Siberia y de paso fueron a ver a Hilda, ya que ella fue a verla para que la felicitara por el exitoso desfile que organizo, sus vestidos eran muy solicitados, y ya tenia puesto 2 boutiques pero planeaba expandir sus tiendas, ahora se enfocaba en ropa casual, y por cierto Shiru daba clases de yoga en el centro de Ikki, no cobraba por ello solo lo hacia por ayudar a sus amigos

Como todos ya tenían algo que hacer, se seguían viendo, sobre todo los fines de semana, pero dado que su amistad se había hecho entrañable, decidieron salir un fin de semana fuera de Tokio, y para probar lo acogedor del hotel de Shiru, fueron en grupo ya ahí podrían hablar con mas calma

* * *

Fue un largo viaje, pero ameno, como Ikki pidió de condición a Kiki que si sacaba buenas notas en la escuela, el podía ser el novio de Helen, y como este cumplió tendría que aceptar

"Ah, maldito enano, pero una promesa es una promesa yo no me opongo" – decía mientras desempacaba sus cosas en el cuarto que les dio Shiru

"Te gane, te gane" – se reía por su triunfo, pero no era por burla o por apuesta, ya que así se llevaba con Ikki

Shun reía el estaba en el mismo cuarto con el, en tanto que Kiki solo estaba ahí para molestarlo, en ese momento llega Shiru les dice que quiere mostrarles el lugar, ya que darían un paseo en los rápidos en canoa,

* * *

Como los chicos se fueron las chavas decidieron dar una vuelta por el lugar ya que en si el puro hotel era maravilla de la naturaleza, dado que el diseño era espectacular, ya tenia mucha vegetación,

"Bueno chicas vamos" – decía Shunrei a June y a Esmeralda

"Solo vayamos por Fleer y Saori" – contesto esta ultima

El trío de mujeres, se enfilaron al cuarto donde estaban las dos jóvenes, al abrirles la puerta, fue Fleer la que las recibió, y el trío de recién llegadas se sorprendieron de lo que vieron y mas les causo algo de de risa

"En cuanto se recostó quedo totalmente dormida" – decía Fleer mientras veían a una profundamente dormida Saori

"Ah esta amiga, se ve que trabaja mucho, bueno chicas vamos, déjenla dormir"- decía Shunrei, se puso un dedo en la boca haciendo seña de que guardasen silencio

Dicho esto todas salieron dejando una placidamente dormida Saori

* * *

Y fue verdad, Saori estaba dormida, ya que al entrar a la habitación que tenia junto a Fleer, una pesadez la invadió, pero también había sido una semana muy ajetreada por lo que no tuvo mas que dormir por un rato en ese momento tiene un sueño,

_**Sueño de Saori:**_

"¿Dónde estoy?" – se decía a si misma

Ella veía todo el lugar, estaba muy claro, había mucha luz, pero sobre todo tenia cierta familiaridad, ya que las columnas de mármol le eran muy familiares, ella vio su aspecto, tenia el vestido que siempre usaba en el Santuario, además que estaba sentada en el trono de Atena, y en su mano llevaba a Nique la diosa de la victoria, por fin reconocía donde estaba era la cámara del maestro en el santuario de Grecia, pero que ocurría ahí acaso su alma había viajado aya, se dice que en los sueños el alma llega a viajar, pero que hacia su alma en ese lugar, de pronto una voz se escucha y se distinguen las siluetas de varias personas, al verlas las reconoced e inmediato y se sorprende de ver quienes son

"No puede ser, son ustedes" – dice muy sorprendida

"Atena" – dice uno de ellos y se hincan las personas que están delante de ella

"Caballero dorados" – dice con emoción

"Atena es un placer volver a verla, hemos venido hacia a ti, nuestras almas han entrado en tu mente, solo hemos generado este lugar para que nos pudieses reconocer, hemos vuelto para agradecerte por muchos factores" – el que tomo la palabra fue el maestro Dohko

"Todos estamos muy contentos de que usted y los caballeros de bronce hayan obtenido esas victorias sobre Hades y Apolo, solo confirmamos que nuestra decisión de dejarles el cuidado de usted a ellos no fue un error" – ahora hablo Shion

"Es bueno ver que todos están bien" – Atena lloraba

"La razón por la que estamos aquí es para agradecerle que gracias a usted nuestras almas fueron liberadas del sello de los dioses, así podemos descansar en paz y para darle un mensaje que nos gustaría que les diese a los caballeros de bronce" – dijo Dohko

"Así es Atena, por favor háganos ese ultimo favor" – decía Shion

"Claro, lo haré por que ustedes me lo piden" – contesto Saori

"Se me olvidaba también estamos contento por que defendieron su mundo, y creyeron en la época que les toco vivir" – decía muy contento Shion

"Bueno amigos ¿Quién quiere empezar?" – dijo Dohko dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban todos los caballeros dorados

Luego de un rato de verse unos a los otros el que tomo la palabra fue Aldebarán, por cierto todos vestían sus armaduras a excepción de Kanon y Shion

"Atena, yo seré el primero en tomar la palabra, mi mensaje para los caballeros, es que perdonen el que no los ayude mucho en la pelea ya que fui derrotado por un espectro de hades (Niobe), espero que nos encontremos en otra vida, a todos le tengo aprecio, y también les pido que me perdonen por no saber distinguir lo bueno de lo malo, en la batalla que tuve con ellos" – hace una pausa, se quita el casco y ve el cuerno que le corto Seiya –"y dile por favor a Seiya que en cuanto nos encontremos esta cuerno me lo pagara" – decía con falsa molestia –"pero en serio felicítelo de mi parte ya que sin el este mundo hubiese sido destruido y que recuerden que mi alma nunca los desamparara" – termina su mensaje

El próximo fue Mascara de muerte

"Atena, tengo varias cosas que decirte, la primera que me perdones por haber caído en el lado del mal, fui mal influenciado y abuse de mi poder, quiero pedirte que me ayudes para que la gente que mate injustamente descanse en paz, así mi alma descansara por fin, la otra es que me disculpes en mi nombre con el caballero Shiru, se que le jugué mal en el pasado, y lo trate mal, incluso dañe lo mas preciado de el, a esa chica llamada Shunrei, creo que lo hacia por la envidia de que el era feliz con alguien así de especial, dígale que en la próxima vida espero que seamos amigos y no tengamos estos problemas, mi ultimo mensaje es para todos y es de agradecimiento, ya que superaron mi poder y demostraron que eran la fe y la esperanza de este mundo" – dicho esto llora por que por fin pudo desahogar un poco su alma

Luego del momento emotivo, el próximo en hablar fue Afrodita de Piscis

"Nuestra diosa, mi ultimo legado para ellos es darles la especie de rosa que crece solo en los jardines del santuario, se que ellos ahora hacen algo en lo referente a las plantas y la flores, al despertar esto lo recordara, están las semillas en la casa de Piscis, bueno pero mis palabras son para todos, en especial para Andrómeda, ya que en ellos vi la fuerza por salvar este mundo, que es lo mas bello que existe en el mundo, el mundo en si y la gente son la belleza mas grande del universo" – dice esto con los ojos cerrados y con su clásica rosa en la boca

"Bueno seré el siguiente" – dijo Milo –"mi legado, es para el caballero del cisne, Hyoga, el guerrero que me venció, sin olvidar a Seiya que fue el primero que me golpeo mi rostro, nunca olvidaron mi espíritu si no nunca hubiesen ganada" – decía con graciosa soberbia –"quiero que vivan su vida al máximo como lo han hecho y que siempre defiendan la paz y sus ideales" – fue el modo de terminar su mensaje

El próximo fue Shura

"El caballero mas fiel a Atena" – pensaba Saori mientras veía a Shura

"Déles mis felicitaciones a los jóvenes, lograron obtener grandes victorias, además que le de a conocer mis agradecimientos a Shiru por que el uso mi espada Excalibur de la mejor forma, solo para el bien, no fue una mala idea dársela" – recordaba el momento en que se la otorgo, su cara se pone nostálgica –"además de que los felicite por que sobre pasaron nuestros poderes, lo digo por la exclamación de Atena, se que ahora vivirán de un modo pacifico así que lo disfruten" – el termina con sus palabras

Ahora era el turno de Aioria, este camina unos pasos y da su mensaje viendo con una sonrisa a Atena

"Atena, dígales de parte mía que son excelentes guerreros, siempre fueron mas fuertes que nosotros, esto nos costaba reconocerlo por nuestro orgullo de caballeros dorados, pero sin ellos este mundo ahora seria un lugar sin vida" – ahora su cara se pone algo seria –"mi felicitación es para Seiya, el guerrero que logra los milagros mas imposibles, y para que el cuide de Marín, tal ves esto sea lo mas triste de haber muerto, pero se que ella será feliz, dígale que este contenta, su sonrisa le queda mejor y espero que en otra vida ella y yo seamos muy felices, además agradezco que Saori sea la amiga de ella, por favor siga siéndolo" – al decir esto sus lagrimas salían

En este momento es abrazado por su hermano Aiorios, este le dice que un hombre no debe de llorar, que ella estará bien, dado esto el siguiente fue el mismo

"Tengo muchas cosas de que hablar, la primera que mi armadura fue de mucha utilidad, otra es que por favor les de mi otro mensaje ya que el que deje en la casa de Sagitario fue cumplido de gran manera, y es que cuiden de usted pero ahora vivan una vida normal como jóvenes de su edad, yo por mi parte podré personalmente agradecerle al señor Kido el que usted fuese la persona que es y por que el convirtió a esos jóvenes en los grandes caballeros que lograron ser y que ellos lograron salvar este mundo" – el también lloraba por la felicidad

Al recordar a su abuelo ella también llora, en este momento emotivo el próximo en tomar la palabra fue Mu, en este momento todos lo ven ya que el mensaje de Mu era en verdad importante

"Atena tengo mucho que decir pero no se por que parte empezar" – se torna pensativo – "al usar mis poderes veo que las almas de Saori y de Atena están presentes y eso es mejor ya que tengo que hablar con las 2" – esto lo deja mas tranquilo –"bueno creo que mi mensaje es para todos los caballeros en especial despídame de Shiru el es un gran amigo, por favor que vele por Kiki y que logre que se convierta en una persona de bien, mi siguiente parte es para Seiya que esto incluye mis disculpas para Saori, dígale que sin el este mundo no estaría bien, dado que fue el amor por usted lo que logro que el mundo estuviese a salvo en si es para su parte humana, yo como recordara fui uno de los que se opuso abiertamente que usted solo depositase su amor en un solo caballero, dado que Atena debía de amar a todos sus caballeros, pero olvide como fue criada lejos del santuario, por eso era natural que usted experimentase cosas de una persona común, pero tal ves ahora que lo veo de otro punto vista tal ves es por que a cualquiera de nosotros le gustaría que su amor fuese solo para cada uno de nosotros" – para esto ultimo se arrodilla –"por favor perdóname dado que sin el amor entre ustedes el mundi se hubiese destruido"

Ante esto Saori se ruboriza pero sonríe para aceptar las disculpas de Mu, pero solo el le hizo notar lo que era obvio, a menos que los demás dijesen algo parecía que ningún caballero dorado estaba en desacuerdo con su futura relación con Seiya, en este momento el próximo en hablar fue Kanon y contrario a lo que paso en el pasado todos los caballeros dorados lo veían con confianza, ya que el ayudo en demasía en la pelea en el infierno

"Quiero comenzar con un simple _gracias_, este es para todos para Atena – Saori, por lavar la maldad de mi persona, y por proteger a la tierra, a todos ustedes, por volver a confiar en mi" – mira a todos los caballeros dorados –"en especial a mi hermano por confiar su armadura para que obtuviésemos la victoria sobre los espectros" – en esta momento estrecha la mano de Saga –"y en especial es para esos caballeros que me hicieron abrir los ojos, Ikki por usar su poder para que yo viese mis errores, y a Seiya por vencer el poder de Poseidón al romper el sustento principal, por lograr destrozar el Sapuris de Hades y sobre todo por superar el cosmo de un dios, creo que es todo y repito ese gracias que dije al principio" – y así termina su mensaje

"Como ya me has mencionado creo que seria incorrecto que otro siguiera" – dijo Saga –"ya tuve la oportunidad de pedir perdón en el pasado, pero creo que será una culpa que cargare toda la vida, solo espero que ellos estén para poder alivianarla" – el hace lo mismo que Kanon, mira a todos los caballeros dorados –"perdón por caer ante la debilidad del poder, y sobre todo por hacer sufrir a tantas personas, pero ellos los genuinos caballeros de la esperanza lograron el milagro de que este mundo siga tan bello como hasta hoy, y esos son Hyoga, Shiru, Seiya, Shun e Ikki, este ultimo fue el primer guerrero que pudo golpearme, y entre todos uniendo su poder en Seiya, lograron lo que era mas difícil que superar el poder de un caballero dorado, y era destruir la mentalidad maligna de un hombre" – dicho esto el también comienza a llorar –"fue la mejor decisión que ellos vigilaran este mundo y a nuestra diosa" – hace una pausa –"Atena creo que eso es todo" – con esto da fin a su mensaje

"Saga no te preocupes, el mejor modo de reconocer que alguien ha cometido un error es ver como soluciona ese error y tu lograste remediarlo al ayudar a todos tanto a ellos los caballeros dorados así como a los caballero de bronce" – fue la respuesta de Atena

Los momentos de gran emotividad no se acababan, entonces el considerado mas frío de todos, tomaba la palabra

"Atena, mi mensaje en especial es para uno de tus caballeros, no por que no agradezca que ellos salvaran a la humanidad, si lo reconozco, pero quiero que me despidas de mi discípulo Hyoga, dígale que lo recordare como el caballero que me demostró que los sentimientos humanos no nos hacen débiles sino fuertes, que logro superar mis poderes, que logro el milagro de vencer un dios, que yo junto con el caballero de cristal lo vigilaremos desde el cielo, que fue un gran discípulo, que el viva feliz que sea un chico normal, pero que no descuide a las personas de la aldea, se que el se reencontró con su padre, dile que sea muy feliz, que al igual que Cristal, su madre e Isaac lo cuidaremos desde el cielo" – como hasta ahora casi todos su mensaje lo terminaron con lagrimas

"Claro que le daré tus ultimas palabras" – respondió Atena

Ahora el que hablo fue el caballero Shaka

"Atena, primero veo que usted esta bien, eso es lo importante, yo al igual que Mu estaba en desacuerdo que usted solo amase a un solo hombre, pero si ese hombre no la hubiese amado tanto, este mundo no estaría bien" – por fin abre los ojos –"pero dado que eso fue lo que nos salvo creo que por fin he comprendido algo de lo que hable con Buda, que la verdad del universo es algo inalcanzable, pero veo que ellos me hicieron comprender esa frase, ya que al creer y amar esta vida y esta era en la que les toco vivir esa frase fue mas comprensible, en pocas palabras ellos al creer en sus ideales, demostraron que la verdad del universo era el amor por su mundo, dado que este su universo de ellos" – una poca de filosofía de parte de Shaka –"además a mi me decían que era el caballero mas cercano a un dios, pero ellos son mejores que yo, por que su cosmo fue simplemente el de ellos es superior al de un dios, esto es un poco humillante debido a nuestro rango pero es gratificante de ver que las personas que lograron son gente de corazón puro como el de ellos" – con esto vuelve a cerrar los ojos, hace una reverencia y termina su mensaje

Como ya habían hablado casi todos solo faltaba el mensaje de parte de Dohko y de Shion, el primero fue en hablar este estaba en su pose de joven, y al ver que Shaka termino el tomo la palabra

"Atena, mi mensaje es de disculpa para todos los caballeros de bronce, ya que ellos tuvieron que cumplir la misión que dejamos a la mitad por falta de poder, ya que pese a que somos lo caballeros dorados, ellos superaron nuestro poder con creces, pero me es de orgullo ver que ellos están vivos, siendo así nuestro sacrificio no fue en vano" – llora –"al igual que Kamus quiero que des un ultimo mensaje a Shiru, el recibió una carta, pero aun quisiera darle otro mensaje, dígale que siga como hasta ahora siendo el mismo chico noble, que en cuide la cascada de Rozan, pero que el haga su vida, y esto es solo por no olvidarlo, pero esto se que el lo cumpliría aunque no se lo dijese, y es que cuide mi mas preciado tesoro, a Shunrei, ya que ella es como mi hija y se que no existe otra persona que la hará tan feliz como lo podrá hacer el propio Shiru, y por ultimo para todos que cuiden del mundo, y que ahora si hagan una vida normal, este es el ultimo mensaje del caballero de libra que tenia mucho sin vestir su armadura dorada" – sonríe, ya no llora y termina su mensaje

"Claro tengan por seguro que este ultimo mensaje será escuchado por los caballero de bronce" – sonreía para sus caballeros

"Dado que soy el antiguo patriarca del Santuario seré el encargado de dar la ultima parte del mensaje de parte de todos los caballeros dorados" – el que hablaba era Shion

"Por fin hablara el patriarca" – pensaban todos los caballeros ahí presentes

"Bueno creo que ofrezco mis disculpas por no cumplir del todo bien los deberes que tenia como el líder del santuario, y por ser parte del engaño que hicimos para darte tu armadura, de esto tendré que superarlo con ayuda de todos los caballeros dorados, pero por favor dígales a los caballeros de bronce que lograron cumplir mi orden y sobre todo que mis pensamientos no desaparezcan, dígales que cuiden la tierra, y que no olviden el santuario"

"Perdón que te interrumpa Shion, pero dado que los dioses han prometido no atacar la tierra, no habrá necesidad de tener un patriarca ni ahora ni en años futuros" – dijo Atena para que ellos supieran esto

"Que bueno que será de ese modo, siendo así por favor déles mis felicitaciones por ser los guerreros que creyeron en el amor la verdad y la justicia, que ellos son además de los caballero de la tierra son los guerreros de la esperanza" – en este instante todos hacen una reverencia

"Atena, en verdad nos gustaría poder hablar mas, pero creo que ya hemos tomado mas tiempo del que necesitábamos, dado que ese es nuestro legado hágaselo saber, amigos es hora de irnos" – esto lo dijo Dohko, al momento de que el mira a todos los caballeros ahí presentes

"Ya se tienen que ir" – pregunto Atena con tristeza

"Si, pero siempre estaremos de forma espiritual con todos" – dijo Shaka

"Nos vamos, los caballero dorados se despiden de la diosa Atena" – esto ultimo lo dijo Shion

En este momento todo es cubierto por una luz, el lugar empieza a hacerse poco visible, ella ve que esta sola, en este momento ella comienza a llorar

"Adiós Caballeros dorados" – tenia lagrimas en sus ojos

_**Fin del sueño de Saori.

* * *

**_

Al momento en que el sueño termino, todas las chicas ya habían vuelto, se habían tardado cosa de una hora, se encontraron con una Saori que veía por la ventana, y estaba con marcas visibles de haber llorado

"¿Qué paso Saori¿Por qué lloras?" – le dice Shunrei

"Algo Maravilloso, tenemos que buscar a los chicos" – fue la contestación que dejo con mas dudas al resto de las damas ahí presentes

Dicho esto Saori sale del cuarto y se dirige a buscar a sus amigos

"¿Qué le pasaría?" – pensaba Fleer

* * *

Saori les contó el sueño que tuvo a sus amigos, estos por lo emotivo y profundo del ultimo mensaje de los caballeros, a Hyoga le encanto lo que le dijo Kamus, Shiru y Shunrei lloraban por el mensaje del antiguo maestro, Shun por el simple hecho de oír esto estaba igual de conmovido, e incluso el fuerte Ikki, ya que para ellos eran como los hermanos mayores de todos, solo haría falta saber a Seiya el mensaje dejado para el

* * *

Como los chicos estaba conversando lo referente al ultimo mensaje de parte de los caballeros dorados, las chicas decidieron dar una vuelta cerca de la cascada, por ahí por las palabras de Shunrei ahí existía un pequeño lago, era una ramificación del río del cual desembocaba en la cascada, según ella estaba muy tranquilo además de ser un lugar con mucha vegetación, además de que llevaban una cesta con comida, organizarían un pequeño picnic

"Vamos Chicas" – decía Fleer, el solo hecho de ver la vegetación de ese lugar la tenia mas animada que al resto del grupo

"Y eso que Shunrei es la que conoce el lugar" – pensaba June

* * *

Por fin estaban todas ya sentadas, el lugar era espectacular, había muchas flores que se negaban a dejar de ser bellas, pero los árboles si sentían el cambio de época, estaban sentadas viendo el ocaso sobre una grama que aun estaba verde por la cercanía al agua, todas estaban aun conmovidas por lo que Saori les contó de los caballeros dorados, pero en una había una gran duda, todas comían, llevaron algo que prepararon June y Helen, pero esta persona no se quedo con la duda y se la hizo saber a Saori

"Saori" – dijo llamando su atención

"Si Esmeralda" – contesto la nieto de Mitsumasa

"Se que tenemos poco tiempo que somos amigas pero tengo una duda y me gustaría saber si puedes resolverla" – dijo con algo de pena

"No te preocupes, aunque tenemos poco tiempo de amistad te considero un gran persona y gran amiga" – dijo con un sonrisa

"Esta bien" – por fin se relajo –"bueno por lo que nos contaste que te dijeron los caballeros dorados, todos están contentos por el modo que lograron salvar la humanidad, pero lo que escuche en factor en común es que felicitaban a Seiya, se por lo que nos has contado que tu lo amas, y que ahora ellos no se oponen, pero me podrías contar cuando surgió ese amor por Seiya"

"Es verdad yo se parte de eso pero me gustaría saber todo" – dijo Shunrei igual de divertida que siempre

"Este" – Saori casi se atraganta ante el cuestionamiento

"Si Saori por favor, las historias románticas son encantadoras" – Helen dijo sosteniendo su cabeza con la manos y poniendo una cara muy curiosa

"Si Saori cuéntanos esta tu historia junto con el, así veremos cuando surgió el amor" – también sonreía Fleer

Dado que Saori estaba se puede decir presionada, no tuvo mas remedio que contar por que hasta June le intereso esto

"Esta bien, es mas primero perdónenme por no contárselos antes, pero bueno creo que esto era ultimo que no sabían de mi, pero ahora se los diré" –por fin se relaja es momento de contar

"Si, si por fin esto se pondrá bueno" – Helen estaba igual de feliz

"Bueno primero les diré como lo conocí, fue el día que entre al estudio de mi abuelo, ahí vi las fotos de ellos, estaban en su escritorio"

_**Flash Back:**_

"Abuelo" – decía Saori mientras ella entraba en su estudio

"Pasa Saori" – sonreía a su nieta

"¿Qué haces abuelo?" – veía las fotos en su escritorio

"Solo veía las fotos de estos chicos, ellos serán traídos a este lugar, para que entrenen, ellos cumplirán las misiones mas difíciles, son 20, sabes la mayoría son de tu edad" – veía feliz a su nieta

Al oír esto, Saori se intereso, dado que ella veía televisión pensó que a ella le pasaría lo que siempre pasaba en muchas historias de estas, que conociera a un chico y al paso de los años ellos fuesen felices, después de todo era una niña, comenzó a hojear la fotos, vio que la mayoría era muy apuestos, pero al ver la foto de Seiya, le vio con mas detalle, lo que le llamo mas la atención fue que era el único que salía riendo y sus ojos tenían mucha pureza y algo hipnótico, al ver esto el abuelo de Saori sonríe con curiosidad al ver a su nieta

"El chico de esa foto te gusta Saori" – era una broma para su nieta

"Como crees, que cosas dices abuelo" – estaba muy sonrojada

"No te enojes, es mas ellos llegaran mañana, si quieres ven a verlos"

"No haré eso" – se daba la vuelta y mostraba indiferencia

_**Fin del Flash Back:**_

"Pero mi interés no decayó, al contrario como sabia que ellos llegarían no me despegue de mi abuelo, quería verlos, sobre todo a es chico que no era otro que Seiya"

_**Flash Back:**_

"Donde estará" – se preguntaba Saori mientras esperaba la llegada de Seiya

"Aun no llega ese chico el llegara en un rato mas" – sonreía el señor Kido mientras tomaba a su nieta de la mano

"Te dije que no estoy esperándolo a el" – se sonrojaba y se molestaba

"Mira, ya llego"

"Donde, donde" – se preguntaba con alegría

El señor kido ahora se reía, Saori se molesto pero no aparto su vista del recién llegado, al verlo vio que el también le daba una mirada, pero lo que le molesto fue que un chico le quito su atención, este era Shiru,

En este momento Saori es llamada por su abuelo y si dirigen a recibir a todos los chicos

_**Fin del Flash Back:**_

"Al paso de los días, yo iba a verlos entrenar, siempre me enfocaba en el, como Tatsumi veía que yo solo los miraba, el los obligaba a jugar conmigo, pero al paso eso fue contra producente, ya que eso me volvió prepotente, yo los trataba muy mal, el día en que yo los obligue a jugar como mis caballos, esa ves Jabu salio lastimado, pero fue por que Seiya se negó a jugar conmigo, esto también influyo en que me volviese una mujer muy mala, pero lo que mas recuerdo fue que el me siguió después de que el abuelo me regaño por el trato que les di a los chicos, pero lo que mas recuerdo fue lo que sentí al ver sus ojos"

"Al ver sus ojos" – se preguntaban mentalmente todas, el relato comenzaba a ser interesante

"Verán, en el momento en que vi los ojos de el, al momento de que el detuvo mi segundo intento de golpearlo" – algo de que hasta la fecha se arrepentía –"vi que yo me reflejaba en esa alma, en su interior, vi que el y yo éramos similares, ya que pese a que ellos no tenían padres, yo tampoco, y estábamos solos, solo que el supero el dolor de estar solo, se que se le separo de su hermana, pero el no se cerró a estar solo ya que logro hacer amistad, por el modo que me educaron fui muy prepotente, el se hizo amigo de esos niños, cosa que yo no hice hasta que ya fuimos mayores, pese a que tenia a mi abuelo yo deseaba tener amigos, pero algo que descubrí es que apenas he hecho amigas, ya que las chicas que conocía en el pasado solo eran mis amigas por lo que representaba ser la nieta del señor Kido, eran unas chicas como yo solía ser, por eso me aleje de ellas"

"Que bueno que ellas nos ve así" – pensaba June

"Lo que necesita era amigos, yo estaba ansiosa de tenerlos, pero con Seiya me frustraba que el no me hiciera caso, ya que por lo menos sabia que el me gustaba, y pese a que lo nuestro iba mal, yo fui a verlo el día que se fue"

_**Flash Back:**_

Al momento en que el barco es apenas visible, Saori baja del auto de su abuelo, corre hacia el muelle de madera, ella ve la partida del barco, atrae sus manos al pecho y ve como se aleja

"Espero que vuelvas con bien, buen viaje" – una lagrima escapo

"Saori, espero que ese joven vuelva con bien, se que el te gusta, solo espero que el también te corresponda" – pensaba mientras el se acercaba a Saori

En ese momento el toma la mano de su nieta y ven la partida del barco, esta era acompañado del ocaso

_**Fin del Flash Back:**_

"Creo que el paso de los años, me hicieron mas fría, sin nadie que estuviese conmigo en lo de la muerte de mi abuelo, además de que tenia que hacerme cargo de la fundación, eso me hizo en parte que ese amor de infancia desapareciera, pero cuando lo volví a ver después de ese entrenamiento fue algo que me dejo estupefacta" – mira al lago, la brisa mueve su cabellera

"Ahora viene la mejor parte" – pensaba y sonreía mientras oía a su amiga

"Desde que lo vi, el estaba mas guapo que antes, esos años le dieron un aire de madurez, además que tenia un gran cuerpo, sus ojos seguían igual, pero el seguía con su actitud de no obedecerme, en pocas palabras tuvimos otro pleito para variar" – se levanta y les índica que caminen cerca del lago

"Un amor de la infancia que lindo" – pensaba Helen

"Una parte que solo sabia Shunrei fue el momento en que Seiya salvo a Shiru, ahí vi que el seguía siendo el mismo, tan humano y bondadoso como yo lo recordaba, observe el lado humano de ellos, su lazo de amistad, ellos solo peleaban por el torneo, se que personas con tal bondad no pelearían por otro motivo, además de que" – Saori duda y se pone nerviosa

"Además que por fin viste el cuerpo que tenia Seiya, verdad, digo después de todo su entrenamiento le forjo un buen físico"

"Que!" – fue lo dicho por las ahí presentes

"Shunrei" – dijo como señal de trafico

"Pero si no es de apenarse, ya que todos los chicos tienen muy buen físico" – dijo de la forma mas natural

Ahora todas las chicas reían, lo hacían para alivianar la situación, en tanto que con todo y risa una de ellas hablo

"Por favor Saori prosigue" – reía Esmeralda

"Desde entonces, nuestra relación eran solo pleitos por no estar de acuerdo, lo que cambio drásticamente nuestra relación fue el robo de la armadura de Sagitario, ahí gracias a una conversación con el abuelo en el planetario, dado que ese día el y yo tuvimos una pelea para variar, ya que el no me obedecía, el abuelo me pidió que fuera mas dulce con ellos, y que fuera mas amable y sobre todo sencilla, eso me ayudo para acercarme mas a ellos, esto provoco que Seiya y yo pudiésemos pasar mas tiempo juntos" – sigue caminando cerca del lago

"En verdad, pese a que tenia todo era muy triste el quedarse solo" – pensaba Helen

"Ahora entiendo esa parte de mi vida, si me volví fría, fue por que no tenia alguien que me apoyase, por eso los trataba mal, pero gracias a mi abuelo logre cambiar para bien, y saben ahora les confieso que me hubiese gustado que el que me apoyara fuese Seiya, ya que con el yo tenia confianza, cuando el volvió y seguía sin hacerme caso, llegue a pensar que lo odiaba, pero al ver que el también era mas amable por mi cambio de actitud, se puede decir que mi amor de la infancia volvía a resurgir" – esto lo dice con una amplia sonrisa –"nuestra relación mejor mucho, llegue a ver que me preocupaba por todos, pero en verdad quien me preocupaba era el, no por que no me importase la amistad con los demás, pero no quería que el le pasara algo"

Luego Saori prosiguió a contarles como siguió su relación, les contaba el pasaje que vivió cuando fue raptada por Docrates

"Cuando el fue con los chicos a rescatarme de ese tipo, el me dijo que yo era mas importante que la armadura, y que si no podía salvar mi vida no era capaz de salvar a la humanidad, esta vez fue la primera vez que en verdad sentí que el y yo estábamos conectados, ya que me gustaba la forma en que el me miraba, era como si nada estuviera mal como si la situación por muy difícil era fácil de solucionar" – ahora su rostro brillaba

También les contó las veces que ella se preocupaba por ellos, nunca lo había dicho pero cuando Hyoga fue ayudarlo con la pelea de Misti, sintió mucho alivio, dado que mientras tocaba el piano ella pensaba que Seiya era lastimado en esa pelea, pero por fin llegaba un momento cumbre en esta relato, por fin todas sabrían como fue el momento en que ella fue rescatada de Jamien

"Esto es lo mas romántico" – pensaba Shunrei, ella ya sabia algo de los detalles

"Como saben, Seiya fue el que me rescato, de ese caballero de plata, el logro rescatarme pero yo estaba inconciente, cuando abrí los ojos vi que el me estaba sujetando, pensé que era un sueño, dado que yo vi las estrellas, pero recordé que era lo que pasaba, entonces, para que el peleara bien, le dije que me soltara, el se negó, saben pensé que a el no le desagradaba que el y yo estuviésemos así, el me dijo que nos jugásemos el todo por el todo y que saltáramos, no dude, por que después de ver por mas de un minuto sus pupilas, pude ver esa mirad que el me dio hace años, pero ahora estos ojos me veían con ternura" – se ruboriza solo de recordar

"Luego de saltar perdí el sentido pero fue por que pensé que esto era lo correcto morir con el hombre que amaba, pero hubo mas que paso en ese instante"

_**Flash Back:**_

Los rayos del sol, comienzan a salir, el alaba comienza a nacer, en la mente de Saori existe un pensamiento

"Seiya, que bueno que estas bien" – esto lo estaba soñando, además de que se imaginaba que en cuanto abriera los ojos el estaría abrazándola

Pero al momento de despertar ella ve que no esta, mira a todos lados, luego de voltear, ella por fin ve el cuerpo de la persona con quien ella soñaba, estaba en el suelo, lo que se le hacia raro, dado que los dos cayeron juntos, ella en la desesperación corre hacia donde esta el, por fin esta a su lado, ve que esta inconciente y ve que esta herido

"Es increíble que el este tan lejos de donde yo estaba si caímos juntos" – pensaba mientras le limpiaba la sangre

Ahora mira hacia lo alto de risco, no puede creer que ella haya salido ilesa desde esa caída, pero ve que todo el castigo fue recibido por Seiya, ella se siente culpable, no puede creer que la persona que mas ama, este al borde de la muerte por solo salvarla, por esto comienza a llorar

"Todo es por mi culpa, Seiya lo siento" – comienza a llorar –"Seiya se que nos hemos llevado muy mal antes, pero ahora que ya tenemos una mejor relación, no quiero que te mueras sin que sepas que yo" – toma la cabeza de Seiya y dirige sus labios a los de Seiya, su primer beso seria con el chico que mas amaba

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

"Siendo honesta, si yo hubiese sabido pelear, hubiera golpeado a Shina, no por interrumpir el momento, si no por que decían que esto eran cursilerías, ya que para mi era un momento mágico, y por mas que ella quería matarlo yo nunca me aparte, le dije que si ella quería tocarlo tendría que matarme a mi primero, esto me reconforta por que gracias a todas la veces que ella intento matarlo, se que pese a que ella este cerca de el no lograra que el le haga caso" – tenia confianza en Seiya, ya que como era la persona que amaba, tenia que creerle

"Marín me contó parte de eso" – pensaba June que veía Saori, mientras ella se mojaba las manos un poco con el agua del lago –"esta fría" – dijo

Luego les contó lo referente, a como ella cuido de el, para que se repusiese de esa caída, luego de cómo el la protegió del plasma relámpago Aioria, de la vez en que el pese a estar mas lejos fue el que reacciono primero y la auxilio cuando fue herida por la flecha de Tremy, de cómo lloro cuando gracias al escudo de Atena el la salvo, les confirmo a las chicas, que ella rechazo a Julián Solo por que era deber de Atena, pero sobre todo por que amaba a Seiya, luego vino el momento difícil de cuando ella se quito la vida por la daga dorada

"Lo medite mucho, sabia que todos sufrirían, antes de clavarme esa daga, tuve contacto con el cosmo de Seiya, y cuando introduje esa daga mi mente solo pensaba en el, pero sabia que el y yo nos encontraríamos de nuevo en el infra mundo" – ahora esta mas seria –"en la batalla en campos Eliseos, lo que me reconforta fue que el me desobedeció" – vuelve a sonreír

"Pero que no todos sus pleitos era por eso" – dijo Fleer muy curiosa e intrigada

"Tienes razón, pero el rompió la esfera donde yo los protegía, y el golpeo a Hades, pero ahí ocurrió lo mas grave, el fue herido de muerte por la espada, pese a la perdida de sangre el volvió en coma a la tierra"

"Pero Saori me contó Ikki que ahí de cierta forma tu admitiste tu amor por Seiya" – la interrumpe Esmeralda

"Es verdad, creo que lo hice inconcientemente al ver que el en verdad estaba en peligro, pero de que sirvió el no podía oírme" – ahora tiene algo de tristeza –"pero ahí llego un momento mas triste, fue cuando el medico me indico que el nunca despertaría del coma, sentí que mi vida se rompía a la mitad, mi fuente de fuerza de confianza se había ido, llore como no se imaginan, pero fue gracias al tiempo que pase con el cuidándolo en esa casa que logre superarlo, lo bueno que nadie del santuario de opuso, saben llegue a pensar que el y yo éramos un matrimonio que vivíamos los 2 solos en ese lugar, además de ser bello el estar con el era reconfortante, pero el verlo en ese estado me regresaba la cruel verdad" – ahora lloraba un poco

"Vaya Saori, tu historia es en verdad increíble, y perdón si fui inoportuna" – Esmeralda la abrazaba

"No te preocupes, creo que sirvió para por fin desahogarme" – se limpiaba las lagrimas

"Si tienes dudas de que el te corresponda, yo no las tengo, por lo que me has dicho mas lo que me contó Shun el y tu se aman mas que nada" – también la abrazaba June

"Esto me recuerda cuando el me dijo que el peleaba por que creía en mi, esto me daba fuerza, el lugar era similar pero no tan surrealista, esto seria hermoso y muy bueno para mi si el estuviese conmigo" – ahora ve el lago, el ocaso y por el otoño la vista es increíble

Luego de ver, y oír la historia las chicas estaban, conmovidas, pero en la mente de dos de ellas surgió una idea genial

"Fleer ven" – le dice Shunrei mientras le habla en secreto

"Me parece genial" – dice Fleer luego de oír lo que le dice Shunrei

Ambas chicas llegan, y entre las dos toman a Saori, ambas la levantan y la arrojan al agua del lago, una empapada Saori las ve raro

"¿Por qué hicieron eso?" – decía sorprendida June

"Es para que se anime" – reía Shunrei

"Ustedes, ya verán" – dicho esto Saori les arroja agua

Enseguida comienza una guerra de agua, entre todas las ahí presentes, menos Helen que traía la canasta con la comida

"Parecen mas infantiles que yo" – pensaba

_**CONTINUARA ………………………..**_

_**NOTAS:**_

Esta ves no me tarde tanto como la otra ves, aproveche las vacaciones y aquí tenemos un capitulo mas, espero sea del gusto de todos, esta bien, agregue a los dorados, dado que no me olvide de ellos, tengo una idea, pero depende del trabajo que me la haga, o sea añadirla para alargar esto, descuiden ya no meteré tanto personaje inventado, estén al pendiente, por que si no la alargo el reencuentro entre Saori y Seiya por fin será, así que manden sus reviews, por favor tal ves suene exigente, pero no habrá mas capitulo si no llego a los 60 reviews, es broma je jejeje, pero si me gustaría llegar a esa cifra aclaro que es broma, pero seria como llegar a una meta buena, por eso los que me hacen el favor de leer recomiéndeme, pero bueno además mi novia dice que le dedique mas tiempo, si le piden permiso tal ves suba otro cap, otra broma, bueno a contestar sus comentarios

QUILLA SAMA: amiga de la comunidad, ahí esta para que las historias sean puestas al día, bueno saludos espero que estés bien, y bueno solo repito este es mi formato por que es mas cómodo, así se aclaran mas las cosas y descuida a Miho tendrá alguien, cuídate y no leemos

DIANA: amiga de Perú, que bueno que ves que sigo con esto, el retraso fue menor, ya ves este cap espero que sea de tu agrado, si quieres saber algo de el solo mándame un mail y te daré un adelanto, cuídate y dile a los hermanos peruanos que me lean, diles a tus amigos que me dejen review

EL SANTO PEGASO: Amigo de la tierra del tango y del dios del fútbol, espero que estés bien, ya ven ya no me pierdo tanto rato, espero que ahora las cosas se hayan desentrañado mas, y ahora me enfoque en Saori, pero a partir del otro cap las cosas se pondrán buena, bueno amigo cuídate, y sabes si conoces Jiraya que escribe en evangelion, dile que actualiza, y dale mis saludos, y como consejo has un fic de love hina, es que casi no hay, bueno saludos que estés bien

CARLITA SVT: gracias a ti a tus amigos por su apoyo, ahí esta otro cap, y espero que te agrade, sabes en serio si quieres el otro cap dile a tus amigos que me hagan llegar a la meta de los 60 reviews, es broma, es que ando muy de buenas, y descuiden como te repito el final será muy bueno, y bueno cuídate que estés bien y por cierto de que parte eres digo para ponernos en contacto, por cierto de nuevo te digo eres la responsable de que este fic siga

SHADIR: por lo que leí te llamas Elena, es bonito nombre, así se llama una gran amiga de por aca de México, y perdón por extraviarme, pero ahora fue menos, espero te guste y por enésima ves gracias por tu apoyo, ya que me lees desde el principio, amiga cuídate y que te vaya muy cool

ALLPHERATZ: Mi amiga que nos manda los buenos deseos, esa estrella es un lindo mensaje, pero que guié tu camino primero, no por que rechacemos esa luz, pero que primero guié tu camino hasta el final para que sigas siendo la excelente persona que eres hasta ahora, no te conozco en persona pero algo me dice que eres una gran chica, bueno ahí esta la confesión para sus amigas de parte de Saori y bueno en las notas esta mas aclarado el asunto, si no ahí como repito esta mi mail para cualquier duda, bueno amiga cuídate y bueno que esa luz siga estando contigo

PEGASO SEIYA: amigo de Yucatán, ahí esta para que te lo leas, gracias por leerme, no se si ya tengas clases, pero que tengas buen inicio de clases, luego de unas merecidas vacaciones, que te vaya bien y bueno que estés igual saludos y cuídate

AN CHAN: Ya tengo mas de unos meses repuesto de las fiestas de diciembre, y no me dejas comentario, bueno amiga que estés bien

SAORI LUNA, Y DARK VAMPIRE WITCH: amigas no se si todavía sea de su agrado mi fic pero bueno si no saben que siempre tienen un amigo en mi, que estén bien y saludos

_**HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	15. Chapter 16

**CAP. 16 UN DÍA NORMAL, ACLARAR MALENTENDIDOS Y PLANEAR EL REGRESO

* * *

**

Como están todos, perdón por enésima vez por perderme muchos meses, pero me han pasado varias cosas, bueno para que no me extrañen ahí les voy:

* * *

Luego de volver del lago, los chicos vieron que todas venían empapadas, pero se veían muy contentas, en ves de preguntar el por que venían todas mojadas, prefirieron atenderlas para que evitar que alguna pescase un resfriado, fue Shun el primero en tomar la iniciativa, 

"Chicas, tomen séquense" – les daba unas toallas

"Gracias Shun, tan amable como siempre" – con una sonrisa le paga June

"¿Qué les parece si cuando nos bañemos y nos cambiemos cenamos todos?" – propuso Shunrei

"Esta bien, dado que tardaban le pedí a la señora que hace la comida en el hotel que hiciera algo para cenar, así todos podrán probar la comida típica de China, así que en cuanto terminen todo estará en la mesa" – decía Shiru a la ves que abrazaba un poco a Shunrei, parecía que ella fue la que mas se había mojado y sentía los efectos del viento algo gélido de la época otoñal

Sin protestar mas las chicas se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, los cuatro caballeros y el colado de Kiki veían como se retiraban por las escaleras, entonces muy distinto al pasado el que hablo fue Ikki

"Saben, nunca pensé ver esto tal cual lo estoy viendo, una vida tranquila, dado que llevábamos muchos días centrándonos en la pelea, y ahora tenemos una vida que solo soñaba en los ratos que pasaba solo, es bueno que aparte de tener una vida tranquila ahora nos vaya bien, es genial Shiru que este lugar le vaya tan bien"

"Gracias Ikki, parece que la vida pacifica te ha cambiado" – sonreía para su amigo, desde unos meses para acá hablaban mucho

"Y no solo eso, a Hyoga por herencia de su papa es un capitán de expediciones nato, además con sus habilidades moverse en los hielos es cosa fácil" – era raro ver al fénix hablar tanto

"Ni pareces tu, digo antes de niño eras mas social, pero en cuanto volviste parecías mas un ermitaño amargado" – contestaba en broma Hyoga

"Hasta el tarado que esta en Grecia le esta yendo bien solo espero que no tarde, pero bueno el quiere este reto así que tendremos que apoyarlo" – ahora el se movía a una ventana y veía el ocaso

"Que modesto eres, hasta a ti y a Shun les va muy bien, el centro que pusieron tiene mas suscripciones cada día, y el lugar donde se atiende a huérfanos y ancianos es donde mejor trato se les da, además las adopciones aumentan" – ahora se metía en conversación Kiki

"¿Y a ti quien te metió en esto enano?" – se volteo de ver por la ventana solo con afán de molestarlo

"Ikki hermano" – Shun trataba de evitar su clásica discusión, ya que parecía que hoy seria el día que no hubiese

"Tranquilo Shun, ese es señal de que ambos son buenos amigos" – decía Hyoga colocándole una mano en el hombro

Luego de ver la calma en el rostro de Hyoga Shun prefirió no intervenir y no meterse, es mas se divertía con la escena

"Mira Ikki, he soportado tus insultos pero hoy me las pagaras" – se rodea de su aura telepática

"Interesante, miniatura" – seguía molestándolo

"Bueno" – interrumpe Shiru –"solo no rompan nada, los esperamos en el comedor del hotel, no tarden" – diciendo esto abraza a Shun y a Hyoga, los tres salían del recibidor del hotel

Ahora eran libres para pelear, pero no usaban ni con mucho sus habilidades en serio, dado que era una simple pelea amistosa, ya que era un modo de parte de Ikki de demostrar que seguía en contra de que el enano, fuese el novio de Helen, al estar mas confiado de los normal Ikki fue sorprendido por la telepatía de Kiki, esta lo hace levitar, Kiki sonríe triunfante

"Ves te dije que me las pagarías" – sonreía pasándose un dedo por la nariz

"No te confíes duende, esto no es nada para mi, ni siquiera tengo que usar mi cosmo" – ahora la cara de confianza la tenia Ikki, dado que fácilmente se libra de la telepatía, y usando su velocidad queda en frente de Kiki –"ahora es mi turno enano"

"Oye Ikki no puedes soportar una pequeña broma" – estaba azul por el susto

"Te doy 10 segundo de ventaja" – se aleja un poco –"comenzare 10, 9, 8" – le aplicaba ley fuga

"Será mejor pedirle a Shiru que me entrene" – pensaba mientras huía

Bueno este fue el modo en como terminar esta pequeña discusión y bueno ir al comedor dado que tanta pelea les había abierto el apetito a ambos

* * *

Ya después de una buena cena, todos conversaban, Kiki solo miraba de reojo a Ikki ya que por acomodo en la mesa de parte de Shunrei a el le toco junto a Helen, cosa que no paso por muy buenos ojos de parte del caballero del fénix, pero ya prefirió pasar la velada comiendo los postres típicos de China, y mas si se los daba en la boca su amada Esmeralda 

Cada quien con su pareja, la situación hace unos meses para Saori hubiese sido insostenible, dado que hasta cierto punto le daba celos, ver la felicidad de sus amigos y amigas, pero esa etapa ya estaba mas que superada, ahora estaba contenta por ellos, además sentía cada ves mas cerca el día de volver a ver a Seiya, eso es la que la motivaba a estar contenta y sin ese sentimiento de tener envida por la felicidad de sus amigos, ella observaba a cada pareja, estaba un poco ida cuando en ese momento y con sorpresa Hyoga y Fleer toman la palabra,

"Amigos, perdón que los interrumpa, pero creo que es buen momento para informarles que tanto yo como Fleer hemos decido ir por unos días a Asgard, ella tiene deseo de ver a Hilda" – voltea a ver a su novia –"es propicio dado que por pedido de mi padre tenemos que ir por unos días a Siberia, pero volveremos en un lapso de una semana"

"Solo es para ver como ha estado, ya que no quiero descuidar mis negocios que he abierto en Japón, y sobre todo no quiero estar lejos de mis maravillosas amigas así como de mis amigos" – voltea a ver a Hyoga –"¿Verdad amor?"

"Desde luego, solo iremos por esta semana" – veía al grupo esperando respuesta de alguien

"Si te preocupas por nosotras te lo agradecemos Fleer, así como te preocupas por los chicos, pero es bueno que te des un tiempo tanto para ti como para tu familia es bueno, solo no descuides tus ejercicios que si no cuando vuelvas lo resentirás" – la que le contesto muy sonriente fue June

"Gracias June" – el ver tal confianza elimino los nervios que tenían de comunicar que se irían por una semana, dado que como son un grupo muy unido, pensaba que alguien lo resentiría

"Siendo así" – ahora hablo Shunrei –"nosotros nos quedaremos un tiempo mas aquí, hay unos asuntos pendientes del hotel, pero también solo será por una semana"

"Es como dijo June, no te preocupes, somos amigas y sabemos que cada quien necesita su tiempo propio" – ahora le respondió Esmeralda

"Son muy buenas amigas" – ya con mas confianza, y tranquilidad abraza a Shiru –"bueno el se quedara conmigo así podremos realizar las cosas mas rápido"

"Eso quiere decir que nosotros nos quedaremos" – Kiki reía –"es genial una semana sin clases"

"Te equivocas, tanto tu como Helen tienen que ir a la escuela" – Shiru le corto las alas de tajo

"Si me permites Shunrei yo me encargo de ellos" – contestaba sonriente Esmeralda

"Me parece perfecto así podré jugar con ese enano todo el día" – pensaba Ikki además de ver con malicia a Kiki

"No Shiru por favor no me dejes con Ikki" – ahora gritaba aterrado

"Lo siento, pero se que el y Esmeralda son de confianza" – Shiru no cedía

"Esmeralda es un ángel pero Ikki buscara como torturarme" – estaba de rodillas, suplicaba

"Con este tipo de recuerdos, como estar triste" – pensaba Saori mientras veía la escena

* * *

Todos estaban en el aeropuerto de Shangai, de ahí cada quien tomarían un vuelo, a excepción de Shiru y Shunrei, Hyoga y Fleer se irían en vuelo comercial, mientras que el resto del grupo volvería al oriente en el avión de Saori, la hermana de Hilda estaba abrazada de Hyoga y bueno dado las condiciones del tiempo en esa época, su vuelo salía mas rápido que el de el grupo que iba para el oriente, así que su despedida fue la mas rápida 

"No se preocupen por nosotros, yendo con Hyoga, voy muy segura, además cualquier cosa nos pueden llamar" – sonreía para todos los ahí presentes

"Además iremos a la tumba de mi madre para que Fleer la conozca, y bueno será un buen motivo para que ella vea el pueblo donde me entrene y viví en mi niñez" – fue lo dicho por Hyoga

"Saluda a Hilda y a Sigfried de mi parte, diles que en diciembre los esperamos por aquí, dado que es la época que pueden salir de Asgard" – esto se lo dijo Saori además de sonreír como lo hacia en el pasado

"Gracias Saori, además con esa confianza como la que tenias cuando fuiste a Asgard, me agrada ver a la Saori de antes" – le devolvía la sonrisa Fleer

"Bueno se que las despedidas son tristes pero no debemos estar así, solo se van por una semana y contrario a lo anterior que les parece si nos despedimos con una sonrisa" – este comentario provoco la sorpresa de todos ya que salio del propio Ikki

"El amor cambia hasta a el mas solitario y de apariencia dura, de no ser por lo buena que es Esmeralda, creo que esto no hubiese pasado" – pensaba Kiki

Ya ante este comentario todo se relajo, ya que venia del mas serio de todo el grupo, todo fue despedidas pero de forma alegre, como era vuelo comercial, Hyoga y Fleer fueron los primeros en irse, ahora salvo por Shun todos sonreían

"Tranquilo Shun, solo será por una semana, en tanto será mejor que nos encarguemos del centro como hasta ahora, y ya límpiate esas lagrimas, no te digo que no llores, eso no te hace menos hombre solo que a June no le gustaras de ese modo" – era raro el tan buen animo de Ikki

"Gracias hermano" – se limpia las lagrimas con sus manos

"Que buen hermano eres Ikki" – sonreía Ikki de modo burlón

"Tu tranquilo, que a partir de unas horas estarás en mis manos" – ahora la malicia era de Ikki

"En eso tiene razón, Ikki, Esmeralda cuiden de el por favor" – se metía Shunrei para alivianar la situación

"Chicas el piloto me dijo que todo esta listo, que debemos partir en seguida" – interrumpía Saori

"Hasta dentro de una semana Saori, ya no te pido que te animes, ya eres la de antes, solo sigue como hasta ahora, y bueno con Esmeralda y June contigo no te aburrirás, ellas son grandiosas" – se despedía de su amiga

"Tranquila Shunrei, nosotras estaremos con ella para lo que se ofrezca" – esto lo dijo June, y ambas rubias abrazan a Saori

"Pero tu no descuides lo del ejercicio, si no en una semana perderás condición" – le sonreía Esmeralda

"Descuida con Shiru el no me dejara que no haga mi rutina" – la amistad entre ellas era sólida

"Chicas, perdón por interrumpir pero ya tenemos que ir" – dijo Shun con algo de pena por interrumpir las despedidas

"Nos vemos chicas, y cuídense, además empieza a sentirse mas frío" – luego de esto Shunrei las abraza a todas

Se despidieron uno a uno, el grupo que partía al oriente se unió y tomaron la salida para los vuelos privadas, en tanto Shunrei y Shiru se quedaron en las ventanas y desde ahí vería la partida del vuelo,

Al ver partir el avión, Shunrei derramo una lagrima, de verdad aunque fuera por solo una semana en que se separarían ella ya se había acostumbrado a estar con sus amigas, debido a su gran química y que compartían de todo, dado que tenían edades similares, al verla así Shiru la abrazo

"Tranquila amor, es solo una semana" – además sonreía para alivianar su tristeza

"Tienes razón, así podré dedicarte una semana para ti, dado que eres la persona que mas amo, y sobre todo no quiero que el maestro se enoje por que no cuide bien de ti" – ella se acerca y le da un ligero beso en los labios

Luego de eso corto beso vieron ya mas calmados la partida del vuelo, al alejarse, decidieron, ir por el auto el camino era algo largo hasta las montañas de Rozan pero además iban de compras, necesitaban cosas para el hotel y como siempre comprar cosas para ellos

* * *

_**Nota:**__ a partir de ahora me centrare en hacer una parte para cada pareja ya armada, de ahí que se el capitulo se llame un día normal_

El viaje fue largo desde China, pero por fin luego de tomar un carruaje especial, dado que en el carro iba la hermana de la gobernante de Asgard, estaban en el templo del Valhala, estos fueron recibidos de excelente manera

"Hilda Hermana!" – grita Fleer y corre hacia ella

"Fleer" – también grita Hilda y por fin la abraza

"Te extrañe Hermana" – unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

"Veo que estas muy bien, estas mas linda que antes, espero que en diciembre me enseñes todos esos lugares que has conocido mientras no has estado" – ella limpiaba las lagrimas de Fleer

"Hilda amor, aun no has saludado a Hyoga" – interrumpía Sigfried

"Que torpeza la mía, me emocione por ver a Fleer, hola Hyoga" – soltó a Fleer y abraza a Hyoga

"Gracias por la bienvenida Hilda y descuida, no era correcto interrumpir su encuentro" – ahora sonreía para Hilda

"Bienvenido Hyoga y perdón amor por ser el que los interrumpió" – se apenaba Sigfried

"Yo fui la que se emociono de mas, descuida cariño, pero venga vamos tomemos algo de comer, además de descansar, deben de estar cansados por el viaje"

"Claro hermana quiero probar la cocina de nuestro país de nuevo"

Los 4 se dirigieron al comedor del palacio, Hyoga y Sigfried iban platicando temas mas de hombres, ya que entre los 2 surgió una muy buena amistad, dado que después de comer, ambos practicarían para aflojar los músculos, y después tenían programada una cabagalta por las cercanías del palacio,

* * *

Luego de estar por 4 días en Asgard, estos fueron llenos de alegría, largas platicas entre las hermanas, y bueno para Hyoga lo interesante fue que pudo entrenar a un gran nivel con Sigfried, y además de que el caballero del cisne perfecciono su estilo de montar gracias a Hilda y Fleer, 

Ahora estaban en las afueras del castillo, Hyoga y Fleer abordarían un carruaje para partir de ahí con destino a tomar un vuelo que los llevaría a Siberia, en todos estos días Fleer e Hilda se pusieron al tanto de cómo estaban sus vidas, además Hilda estuvo muy interesada en poder hacer cosas como las que hacia Fleer, para esto faltaba poco tiempo, como eran muy unidas, este tiempo que habían estado separadas, fue un suplicio para ambas, pero vaya que su tiempo juntas fue fructífero, ya que durmieron juntas todos estos días, Hilda cancelo todos sus compromisos,

Y bueno las despedidas son como todas tristes, pero ahora la razón era muy importante sobre todo para Hyoga, ya que el ir a Siberia no solo era importante por lo que le pidió su padre, sino por el ver la tumba de su madre,

"Hyoga por favor cuida a Fleer como hasta ahora, créeme, no hay persona mejor para cuidar de ella, así que sigue así" – le suplicaba Hilda

"Te agradezco la confianza" – sonreía Hyoga y se sentía honrado por la confianza de Hilda para con el

"Amigo ven mas seguido, solo contigo entreno muy bien" – sonreía Sigfried –"y si Hilda confía mucho en ti, yo lo hago también"

"Hilda, descuida te llamare mas seguido, y en diciembre, te mostrare las cosas que he visto y aprendido" – lloraba pero sonreía

Luego procedió un largo pero largo abrazo entre las hermanas, ya que ambas se quería demasiado, Hyoga por su parte se despidió con un efusivo abrazo de el esposo de Hilda, luego de que Hilda se separo de Fleer, ella abrazo a Hyoga, Fleer también se despidió de Sigfried, y bueno era de mas pedirle que cuidara a Hilda

Ya que para el ella era lo mas importante para ella

Enseguida tanto Fleer y el caballero del cisne abordaron el carruaje, su destino era ir al aeropuerto de Oslo, de ahí partirían para Siberia, ya desde la ventana una muy conmovida Fleer se despedía de su hermana

"Hasta pronto Hermana" – movía su mano a modo de despedida

"Cuídate Fleer" – una lagrima rodó por su cara

"Tranquila Hilda, se que aun la ves como una niña pero ya no el, además con Hyoga y el resto de los caballeros, ella estará bien" – Sigfried abraza a Hilda para reconfórtala

"Solo que ya no estamos tanto tiempo juntas como antes"

"Descuida, aunque ella se fuese al fin del mundo ella no dejaría de venir a verte" – seguía tratando de animarla

Abrazados, veían como el carruaje se alejaba, al verlos Hilda tuvo sus recuerdos de la niñez, de todo lo que vivió con su hermana, nunca sabes cuando las personas van a madurar, pero sabia que no estaba sola y que su hermana seria una mujer normal, y llena de alegría, se sentía por ese lado sola pero con Sigfried a su lado la cosa era mas tranquila

"Tu también lo sentiste ¿Verdad Hilda?" – veía como se alejaba el carruaje

"Tienes razón, Fleer estaba muy ansiosa de viajar con Hyoga, al parecer ella quiere hacer algo en la tierra de el"

* * *

Por fin después de un largo viaje, debido a que hicieron varias paradas, por las inclemencias del tiempo, debido a las nevadas, y de viajar en una moto para nieve habían llegado a la aldea donde vivía Hyoga, fueron recibidos por el pequeño Jacob y toda la gente del pueblo 

"Bienvenidos, hola amigo Hyoga" – se acerca a la moto de nieve donde ambos venían,

"Hola Jacob, veo que las cosas están muy bien por aquí" – sonreía para las personas de ahí, todos le tenían mucho aprecio

"Todo gracias a tu padre Hyoga" – ahora hablaba el abuelo de Jacob –"Oye tu novia no se ve muy bien¿Le ocurre algo?"

"Eh, Fleer te encuentras bien" – preguntaba con algo de preocupación, ya que ella seguía muy junta a el, esto no le desagradaba, ya que ella iba abrazada de el, pero si le preocupo que no reaccionara al hablarle –"¿Fleer?" – volvió a decir

"Hyoga no te preocupes, solo estoy un poco cansada por el viaje" – sonreía para calmar un poco a su novio

"Hyoga por que no descansan un poco en mi casa" – pregunta Jacob

"Esta bien, esta mas cerca de aquí, pero no quiero dar molestias"

"Sabes que eres bien recibido, después los llevaremos a la casa de tu padre" – decía el abuelo de Jacob

"Esta decidido" – se baja de la moto y tomo en brazos a Fleer

"Gracias Hyoga" – le gustaba la protección de el

* * *

"Ya se durmió, será mejor dejarla descansar" – dijo Jacob viendo a Fleer dormir placidamente 

"Tienes razón, además es hora de ver las cosas que me encargo mi padre con tu abuelo"

"Después me cuentas la historia tuya junto con tu novia" – sonreía

"Oye aun eres muy joven" – evadía el tema

"No seas malo" – se quejaba

Ya riendo ambos salieron del cuarto, con rumbo a la sala de la casa de Jacob, en tanto Fleer se quedo dormida, pero nuestra amiga estaba teniendo un sueño como decirlo atípico

La escena era muy bonita, era un lugar lleno de muchos árboles, muchas flores, además era rodeado de montañas nevadas, le recordaba a ciertas partes de Asgard, en época de primavera o de verano, se sentía mucha paz en este lugar, Fleer vestía un lindo vestido blanco, ella se acerca a un pequeño lago (Este lugar salio en la película de Lucifer, con la fantasía que le provocan a Hyoga), ve su reflejo, el agua era cristalina, se sentía en gran calma pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

"Es un lindo lugar, no lo crees" – le pregunta una mujer muy linda y rubia

"Hola, perdón no la escuche llegar, mucho gusto, yo me llamo Fleer, y perdón que sea grosera pero quien es usted" – preguntaba, esta mujer le hacia sentir gran paz, su cara era muy hermosa, y le era familiar

"Es un placer Fleer, me llamo Natasha"

"Entonces usted es" – Fleer se sorprendía

"Si, yo soy la mamá de Hyoga" – sonreía "perdón si te asuste, este era el único modo de conocer a la chica mas importante para mi hijo"

"Que descuidada he sido, discúlpeme, solo que me sorprendí, pero que no estaba usted muerta" – se ponía roja –"otra ves discúlpeme" – se agachaba para disculparse

"Al menos veo que eres muy agradable, por eso veo que no eres una mala chica y bueno como toda madre, una ve si la novia de su hijo es buena para el, pero en tu caso eres perfecta para el" – sonreía –"y no me molesta eso, si, yo hace mucho que fallecí, pero por este medio de los sueños, es como aun me comunico con el y con su padre, perdón si te asuste, pero como te repito, tenia que conocer a la novia de mi hijo"

"Que alivio, y en verdad lo lamento, solo me sorprendí de verla, y sabe ahora que veo el por que Hyoga la quería tanto, es usted una gran mujer, y bueno el padre de Hyoga es muy apuesto, pero usted es bellísima"

"Gracias, pero tu eres muy bella, y no solo por fuera, veo que posees muy buenos sentimientos, sobre todo se ve en la pureza de tu mirada, es tan transparente que tu alma es visible, y bueno por lo que he sentido y visto, mi hijo te quiere mucho y sobre todo lo mejor que tu le correspondes" – ahora caminaban las 2 hacia unas rocas para poder platicar mas calmadas

"Me siento alagada por todo lo que me ha dicho, usted por lo que me ha contado Hyoga, le enseño a amar este mundo y a respetar a todas las personas" – mira hacia el lago –"tal ves por eso antes era mas reprimido y serio, bueno al menos eso me contó Shun, pero cada ves que venimos aquí el se pone mas contento" – ahora la mira a ella –"y esta ves con ayuda de su poder por fin visitare el barco donde usted esta"

"Dile que tenga cuidado, se que ahora es mas fuerte, pero una madre nunca deja de ver a sus hijos como niños y dile que me agrada que siga viéndome, así como la ves que vino con Key, pero que sea cuidadoso" – no dejaban de sonreírse, algo raro que una novia se lleve bien con su suegra

"Estoy feliz de que usted sea así, ya Hyoga me enseño sus fotos, pero no pensé que seria así de amable" – suspira de alivio –"de ser honesta estaba muy nerviosa, por conocerla, se que Hyoga la quiere mucho, por eso pensé que no seria del agrado de usted, pero al ver que es usted una gran mujer, me siento tranquila"

"¿Cómo así?" – se sorprendía

"Es que con el papá de Hyoga, fue mas fácil, dado que ya lo conocía, por los negocios que tiene con mi hermana, pero con usted si fue difícil ya que por el cariño que le tiene Hyoga, para mi era importante que yo fuese aceptada por usted" – se alivia por fin toda la tensión

Ambas mujeres siguieron, hablando a veces no se sabe lo que puede pasar en un sueño, y sobre todo el tiempo no es directamente proporcional al tiempo real, la madre de Hyoga hacia esto con la intención de inspeccionar a la mujer que amaba su hijo, y bueno paso su examen, y Fleer no pensó que la madre de el fuese esta grandiosa mujer, para ella dado que sabía que ella no estaba viva, si sintió mucha tristeza por no poder convivir con esta mujer, ya que contrario a un gran porcentaje de suegras, la mamá de hyoga era excepcional, pero como todo empieza todo tiene un final

"Me siento tranquila y feliz de conocer a la novia de mi hijo, cuida bien de el por favor, dile que yo lo quiero mucho" – se levanta de la roca y le da la espalada –"ya es hora de que me vaya, dile a mi hijo y a Key que los amo muchísimo, eso es lo que quiero que les digas" – se voltea y sonríe

"Se lo prometo, su mensaje llegara, pero que ya no estará cerca de ellos" – preguntaba con algo de tristeza

"No, se que aun me necesitan, no es por presunción, pero gracias a mi recuerdo Hyoga y Key han salido adelante, no se cuando sea el momento que me vaya, pero cuando sea ese momento se que será por que ellos estarán bien" – su cara se pone algo triste –"bueno Fleer yo" – no pudo terminar su frase

"Descuide, dicen que los recuerdos nos haces débiles, pero la mayoría de las veces nos hacen fuertes" – por lo que no termino su frase fue por el abrazo de Fleer hacia la mamá de Hyoga

"Gracias Fleer, ahora si lo digo sin temor, eres la chica ideal para mi hijo" – corresponde al abrazo

"Aunque tengo poco de conocerla, ya la quiero mucho" – ahora una lagrima rueda por su ojo

"Hasta pronto Fleer" – fue lo ultimo que dijo la madre de Hyoga

Después de esto, Fleer despierta, la lagrima estaba en su cara, al ver el reloj vio que ya era un nuevo día, pese a todo la paz que sentía ahora era mayor, el recuerdo de lo que paso era muy lindo, por lo que se levanto con una gran sonrisa, fue a la sala de la casa, y escucho risas, estas provenían del comedor, ahí vio a Hyoga con Jacob y su abuelo, los tres desayunaban, al percatarse de la presencia de la chica, Hyoga fue el primero en hablarle

"Vaya, ya despertaste, creo que fue buena idea dejarte dormir, te ves mas animada" – sonreía para su novia al mismo tiempo se pone en pie

Fleer camina hacia la mesa, su cara es muy animada

"Buen día a todos" – saluda

"Buenos días Fleer" – contesta Jacob

"Estas mas animada ayer que llegaste" – sonreía el abuelo

"Hyoga, hoy es el día que iremos al fondo del océano a ver a tu madre verdad" – preguntaba sonriente

"Así es, pero ayer no te veías muy animada por eso, pero a que se debe tu gran cambio" – ahora el preguntaba con un signo de interrogación en el rostro

"Bueno yo me doy un baño y desayuno y después nos vamos, no quisiera hacer esperar mucho a tu madre" – se levanta y va hacia el baño

"¿Esperar?, hablas como si ya antes la hubiese visto" – seguía sorprendido

"Uno nunca sabe" – sonreía haciéndose la que no sabia nada

"Oye Fleer de que hablas" – el la seguía con muchas dudas

Y bueno esta visita seria muy interesante, y si Hyoga tenia cara de duda, imagínense la cara que tenían los de las mesa

"Que fue todo eso" – pregunto Jacob

"Quien sabe" – dijo el abuelo del pequeño

* * *

_Ahora regresamos a China con Shunrei y Shiru, poco tiempo después de que dejaron a sus amigos en el aeropuerto_

"Que gran amistad hemos hecho¿No lo crees Shiru?" – Shunrei decía mientras iba caminando de la mano con el, iban a un centro comercial en la capital de China

"Es cierto, nunca pensé que las novias de todos mis amigos fueran tan grandes chicas, y bueno creo que tu junto con Saori fueron claves en que todas se llevaran tan bien"

"En parte, pero mas que eso influyo muchos gustos en los que coincidimos con ellas, y bueno que son muy agradables"

"Será genial todo cuando Seiya este de vuelta en el oriente"

"Así es, pero a veces tengo ganas de ir a buscarlo y traerlo, ya no quiero que Saori vuelva a deprimirse" – se molestaba un poco

"Es cosa de ellos, no debemos meternos, además de que tanto el como ella sienten algo especial entre ellos, así que tranquila"

"Es que ella es mi mejor amiga y no quiero verla triste"

"Coincido contigo, pero seamos pacientes, además bueno creo que salvo por los pendientes del hotel, por fin podré pasar una semana contigo" – ahora por cambiar de tema Shiru se pone algo romántico

"Es verdad, tiene días que no salíamos solos los 2, así que en cuanto compremos las cosas para el hotel, que tal si vamos a comer y luego damos una caminata por la ciudad" – sonreía y lo abrazaba por al cintura

"De acuerdo" – el también la abraza –"te amo tanto" – ambos rostros se aproximan y se produce un tierno beso entre los dos jóvenes

"Shiru" – fue lo que dijo después de ese beso

* * *

Después de un largo rato de compras, y una caminata por la capital del país oriental, ya estaban de regreso hacia el hotel de las 5 montañas de Rozan, iban en una camioneta que Shiru compro, esta era adecuada para el camino hacia las montañas, además les servia para llevar mas cosas, dado que Shunrei compro muchas cosas, ella venia muy cansada, venia durmiendo en el hombro de Shiru, este iba manejando a velocidad normal, ya se veía el ocaso, por la época llegaba mas temprano en esta parte del mundo, no faltaba mucho para llegar, 

"Siempre tan enérgica, y dormida te ves mas linda" – le da un beso en la mejilla

"Hola mi querido príncipe" – le dice cuando despierta

"Perdón si te desperté" – estaba rojo por la pena

"Descuida, nunca podría enojarme contigo" – se recarga mas en el

"Sabes, ahora que somos tan felices, y hacemos cosas comunes como las que hacen las personas normales, pienso que esto es un sueño, ya que una chica tan bonita como tu este a mi lado"

"Gracias" – suspira –"yo de lo que me temía era de que nunca me correspondieras, tu eres la persona mas importante para mi, sabes había días en que pese a la fe que tengo en ti, pensé que no volverías por las montañas, y de que si tu no sentías lo mismo por mi, al menos si tenia que decírtelo "

"Bueno, a decir verdad yo nunca sabia realmente si tu me correspondías, el día que te puse la flor cuando estábamos solos, pensé que tenia alguna esperanza, y bueno ahora veo que mi presentimiento era real, y eso es lo que me hace feliz"

"Te amo" – lo besa en la mejilla

"Yo también te amo Shunrei"

Ya sin mas permanecieron en silencio y pasando este agradable momento, ya faltaba muy poco para llegar al hotel

* * *

Después de un trajín, la pareja estaba en el hotel, fueron recibidos por los empleados del hotel, no era tan tarde eran apenas las 8 de la noche, por lo que había bastante movimiento, 

"Bienvenidos" – dijo uno de los empleados

"Ya estamos en casa, y gracias por el recibimiento, las cosas que pedimos llegaran mañana, en la camioneta traemos cosas de Shunrei"

"Esta bien, yo les ayudo a bajarlas" – dijo otro empleado

"De acuerdo, yo les ayudo" – dijo Shiru

La escena era vista desde la recepción, por un trío de empleados muy singular, eran los tipos que antes eran delincuentes, eran parte de la banda con la que Shiru tuvo su altercado recién llego a las montañas, fue gracias a que Shiru no era rencoroso y bueno a que lo que este les ofreció de salario era con mucho, mas de lo que ganaban siendo maleantes, y sobre todo enderezar un poco su vida, y con el paso del tiempo no solo lo respetaban si no lo admiraban

"Shiru es un gran tipo" – dijo uno de ellos

"Es verdad, el no nos ve como empleados, si no como un amigo"

"Bueno yo voy a ayudarles"

* * *

Luego de dejar las cosas que compraron, y de checar uno asuntos, ambos estaban cenando, debido a la rapidez de Shunrei, estaban degustando una espectacular cena 

"Delicioso como siempre" – sonreía

"Me encanta que te agrade mi comida"

"Shunrei" – este la llama

"Mientras dormías, escuche por la radio que hoy iba a haber una lluvia de estrellas, que te parece ir a la cascada a verla"

"Es una magnifica idea, será un lindo espectáculo"

"Bueno solo terminamos de cenar y vamos"

* * *

Ya después de caminar tanto Shiru como Shunrei, iban platicando de la tarde que pasaron comprando cosas, por Pekín, además iban tomados de la mano, el hotel estaba cerca de la cascada, iban muy entrados en su platica, pero algo hizo que Shiru centrara en otro lugar 

"Que pasa Shiru" – pregunto

"Mira" – el señala hacia el lugar donde el maestro solía estar sentado

"No puede ser" – su sorpresa es mayúscula

"Es el maestro"

"Shiru vamos" – esto dice, pero es sorprendida por el ya que el pensó que así ahorrarían tiempo y comprobarían si esto no era una ilusión

"Esto es raro, incluso siento su cosmo"

Por fin estaban en las rocas donde el maestro solía estar sentado, no habían perdido de vista el lugar, esto parecía una ilusión, pero cada ves que se acercaban, esta imagen no desaparecía, pese a todo no sentían ningún temor por pensar que se tratase de un fantasma, Shiru iba al frente, Shunrei tomaba su brazo, estaban a escaso 3 metros de la figura de su maestro, su tensión era enorme, y bueno se había generado una gran ansiedad, hasta que Shunrei hablo

"Maestro Dohko" – fue lo que dijo

La imagen que tenían frente a ellos no emitió palabra, por lo que se acercaron un poco mas

"Maestro" – ahora le hablo Shiru

Ahora si este se levanta, apoyándose en su bastón, cruza sus manos en su espalda y se da la vuelta, quedando de frente a la pareja, este solo sonreía, así permaneció por varios segundos, se mostraba serio, pero de pronto sonríe para los dos jóvenes, y acto seguido desaparece la imagen del maestro, ante esto Shiru corre desesperado

"Maestro" – grita y al momento de llegar al lugar donde estaba, ve que no esta, y por la tristeza este se pone de rodillas –"Maestro" – vuelve a decir

Shunrei se acerca a el, a paso lento, por fin llega con el, le pone una mano en el hombro

"Ya, calmado, tal ves el vino por que quería comprobar si estábamos bien, y esa sonrisa significa que esta contento de que estemos juntos y de que sigamos cuidando de este lugar, así que animo, se que fue de sentimientos encontrados esta aparición, pero en ves de tristeza tenemos que estar contentos" – sonreía intentando animarlo, pero una lagrima escurría por su mejilla

"Shunrei tienes razón, tal ves el maestro solo vino a ver si estábamos bien, pero bueno el era como un padre para mi, así que"- no termina lo dicho por que ve varias luces en el piso –"Mira Shunrei" – se levanta y la abraza

"Precioso" – dijo con la cara iluminada por la alegría

"Es verdad" – también contento

Y bueno como se hace costumbre a veces el silencio es la mejor palabra para ver algo que no es bien descrito por las palabras, solo compartían un sentimiento que esto era en parte un regalo de parte del maestro de libra, ya que se decía que las armas de libra eran capaz de cortar estrellas

* * *

_Bueno ahora será de Ikki y Esmeralda, aquí ya es finales del mes de noviembre, ya por lógica tanto Shiru y Hyoga ya volvieron al oriente_

"Han pasado tantas cosas desde hace mas de un mes" – Esmeralda venia viendo por la ventana de la camioneta de Ikki

"Tienes razón, el centro va muy bien, tus flores son muy comerciales, Hyoga es un experto capitán y administrador de las empresas de su padre y el hotel en China ya es el mas visitado de aquel país"

"Pero lo mejor es que he estado mucho tiempo contigo" – se pone romántica, ya que lo observa con una mirada coqueta"

"Tranquilos que venimos aquí" – interrumpe Kiki que venia en asiento trasero de la camioneta –"además no solo vengo yo, están mis compañeros de clase"

"Déjalos Kiki, ellos solo vienen como supervisores del equipo de trabajo de nuestra clase, recuerda que el profesor de biología nos pidió que hiciéramos un reporte de las clases de plantas que existen en el bosque" – Se metía Helen

"Solo por que cerca de ahí esta la casa de campo de Saori tienen que venir, yo conozco bien el lugar" – se daba aires de superioridad

"No lo creo enano, tanto Shun como yo lo conocemos mejor, nuestro padre nos traía seguido" – ahora el que se sentía superior era Ikki

"No comiencen, Ikki no lo llames así, y bueno ya casi llegamos, ahí tenemos suficientes camas, es una casa amplia, solo espero que no hayan olvidado sus abrigos, hace mucho frío y esas nubes no se ven muy bien que digamos"

"Si lo hicimos señorita Esmeralda" – dijeron los otros 4 compañeros de clase de Kiki

* * *

Después de instalarse en la casa, todos estaba reunidos en la sala, para ver las actividades que realizarían 

"Bueno niños, una cosa, Esmeralda se quedara en casa, ella prepara la comida, ya mañana nos acompañara, yo iré al mando del grupo por que conozco la zona" – mira a todos los niños –"no se separen del grupo, nada de desobedecer, si no saben de algo pregúntenme" – se pone estricto –"¿Alguna pregunta?"

"Ninguna joven Ikki" – dijeron las 2 chicas que estaban aparte de Helen

"Ustedes chicos" – les pregunto a los amigos de Kiki

"No" – contestaron al mismo tiempo

"Siendo así, nos vamos Esmeralda, no tardaremos no quiero perderme tus deliciosos platillos" – la toma por la cintura y le dedica una tierna mirada

"Ve, con cuidado, y ¿Ya llevas todo¿Cosas del botiquín?" – le decía al mismo tiempo le arreglaba el cuello de la camisa tipo polo que llevaba Ikki

"Déjense de cursilerías, ya se nos hace tarde" – interrumpe Kiki

"Déjalos en paz, solo por que esta Ikki aquí, pero cuando tu estas con Helen eres peor de cursi que el" – dijo con malicia uno de sus amigos

"Silencio, te dije que no contaras eso" – tanto Kiki como Helen se ponen colorados

Bueno salvo por los dos sonrojados, se provoco una risa general en el resto de las personas, incluso Ikki se divertía con esta escena, se despidió con un beso de Esmeralda, y bueno ya se enfilaron a hacer su recorrido

* * *

Un tranquilo Ikki estaba sentado en el sofá, solo había la luz de una fogata puesta en la chimenea, veía como se consumían los maderos, tomaba una taza de chocolate caliente que le había traído previamente Esmeralda, ella no estaba por que estaba acomodando a todos en sus camas, luego de cerca de 30 minutos de ausencia por fin le hacia compañía a Ikki 

"Por fin se durmieron" – se sentaba a su lado, ella también traía una taza de chocolate

"Este Kiki, es divertido pelear con el" – la abraza para darle parte de confort

"Ya se que así se demuestran su amistad, pero no deberían pelear tanto" – también centro su mirada en la chimenea

"Es solo por diversión, además en cuanto vuelva Seiya me centrare en molestarlo a el" – se pone nostálgico –"en esta casa pasamos buenos momentos"

"Si, ya Saori me contó lo que paso en esta cabaña, pero ya mañana veré esa roca con forma de cabeza de león y bueno ten por seguro que te regañare por tu actitud de antes" – le hacia una broma

"Solo espero que no seas muy severa" – sonreía y abrazaba mas a Esmeralda

"Es que eras muy rebelde" – se acomoda mas en el regazo de Ikki

El momento era de paz total, ahora hablaban de cómo Ikki tuvo que salvar a Kiki por dárselas del gran líder, ya que casi se caía a un barranco por su imprudencia, también hablaban de lo rico de la comida de la tarde y bueno no dejaba de recibir halagos por el dulce sabor del chocolate caliente, reían pero algo saco a Ikki de sus risas

"¿Qué ocurre amor?" – dijo Esmeralda

"Vamos levántate, vamos afuera" – se levanta rápido, dejando a Esmeralda sorprendida

Caminan hacia la puerta, esta era parte de un ventanal, hacia mucho frío, Esmeralda estaba sorprendida, no se esperaba esto

"Esta es la nieve" – pregunto con una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría

"Así es, y bueno con esto mi promesa esta saldada, te dije que algún te traería a ver la nieve y lo cumplí" – la abraza y ven el espectáculo junto

"Me siento feliz, no olvidaste eso" – pone su cabeza en el hombro del Fénix

"Bueno, esta es una nevada prematura y que mejor para aprovechar el momento"

"Te amo Ikki, gracias por esto" – le da un beso en la mejilla

Esto no paso desapercibido por Helen y las chicas, que los espiaban

"Que linda pareja hacen" – dijo una de las amigas de Helen

"Tienes razón" – le contesta

"Helen, chicas váyanse a dormir se que están ahí" – les dijo Ikki sin dejar de ver la nevada

"Disculpen" – y salen corriendo las 3 chicas

Luego de reír, por la huida de las chicas, los dos jóvenes se quedaron por horas viendo la nevada

* * *

_Bueno solo como nota ahora tocan Shun y June _

"Esto esta delicioso" – decía Shun

"Te dije que en este sito hacían los mejores postres" – reía Shun y degustaba su postre de helado, mientras que Shun comía un flan de café

Ambos jóvenes disfrutaban de una de sus salidas a dar a pasear juntos, estaba en un restaurante que conocía June, este estaba en un centro comercial, era muy popular por los postre tan ricos que hacían, así como la comida, estaban de compras por la temporada pre invernal, ahora solo hacían una parada para comer

"En cuanto terminemos tenemos que ir hacia esa tienda" – le suplica June a Shun

"Esta bien, solo no tardes" – le sonreía

"Estas diciendo que soy indecisa" – se hacia la enojada

"No, solo que por favor no tardes tanto" – no se molestaba solo le dedicaba su mejor sonrisa

"Ah, es imposible enojarse contigo, siendo como eres¿No quieres de mi postre?, di aaahhh" – le da con su cuchara

"Claro amor" – vaya romanticismo

* * *

"Se me ve bien" – decía June con una chamarra puesta 

"Te ves hermosa" – contrario a la mayoría de los novios, Shun era paciente y sobre todo sus comentarios eran honestos

"Bueno me la llevo, junto con esa, ya solo deja pago, espérame en el auto, no tardo" – le guiña un ojo

"Claro June" – le sonríe amorosamente

Shun salio con rumbo al estacionamiento, salio con una gran cantidad de bolsas, en tanto June solo iba a pagar, lo que no se percato era que habían un par de tipos que no le quitaban los ojos de encima a June, estos eran los que fueron noqueados por ella el día que tuvo su cita en el parque de diversiones

* * *

June iba en la entrada del estacionamiento, cuando fue abordada por esos tipos 

"Ahora si maldita me las pagaras" – le dijo uno de forma muy agresiva

"Quienes son ustedes" – pregunto, ella llevaba unas bolsas en las manos

"Veo que no me recuerdas, aun me duele ese golpe, desgraciada, pero ahora si tendré lo que quiero, te aconsejo que no te resistas" – saca un chuchillo

"Mi amigo no bromea, será mejor que cooperes" – el otro también saca un arma blanca

"Escuchen, mejor cálmense, si no quieren que los lastime" - dijo ella muy segura

Ante tanto ruido y pese a que no estaba tan cerca, esto llamo la atención de Shun, esta fue a ver que ocurría, June era rodeada por estos tipos, contrario a la naturaleza de Shun esta escena lo hizo molestarse, se acerca e interviene en la pelea

"Déjenla en paz" – grita algo fuerte

"Shun, tranquilo, esto no es nada" – le contesta June

"Ah mira es su noviecito, parece que primero nos encargaremos de este niño lindo" – lo amenazan ambos tipos

"Déjenlo" – grita June

"Tranquila, yo me encargo" – Shun tenia un gran aire de confianza

Y ambos tipos se lanzan sobre Shun, pero este en cosa de segundos los deja fuera de combate, lo único que saco fue un ligero corte solo en su ropa, al ver la escena, June quedo sorprendida de ver a Shun de esa forma, ella sabia que el era muy fuerte y que no le pasaría nada pero ahora le invadía un sentimiento raro, pero era bueno, corrió hacia donde estaba el

"¿Estas bien?" – dijo con alivio y alegría por verlo bien

"Solo fue en la ropa" – pese a todo sonreía

En ese momento hacen aparición los guardias del lugar

"Jóvenes se encuentran bien" – pregunto uno de ellos

"Oh, veo que detuvieron a esos tipos, se los agradecemos, ya había reportes de ellos, el lugar esta en deuda con ustedes"

"Ellos tienen razón, soy el dueño del centro comercial, si desean algo solo háganmelo saber" – dijo, el iba llegando poco después de ver como Shun los dejaba inconcientes, el llego poco después de los guardias

"Muchas gracias señor, pero solo lo hice por que no me gusto lo que intentaban hacer con mi novia" – una actitud rara en el, pero esto ponía contenta a June

"Bueno señores llévenselos, y jóvenes si ocupan cualquier cosa no duden en pedirla, así que al menos tomen mi tarjeta" – les hace una reverencia

"Gracias y descuide" – toma y guarda la tarjeta –"disculpe nosotros nos retiramos"

"Hasta pronto" – se despide June

* * *

"Te pasa algo" – pregunta Shun, el la ve muy pensativa 

"Ah, este no es nada, solo venia recordando lo de hace unos minutos" – veía caer las hojas de un árbol, el auto permanecía quieto por una luz roja

"Y que es lo que te tiene así, como si estuviera ida" – pasa una mano por su cabello en forma de caricia, por este gesto June sonríe –"ya dime que te pasa" – no deja de mostrar esa cara amable y sobre todo con esa sonrisa tan tranquilizadora

"Bueno veras esto te suene raro, desde que salimos, no nos había pasado nada, y bueno este el asunto de hace unos momentos, no se por unos momentos me hizo sentir rara"

"¿Rara?" – el auto avanza por fin pero la platica no cesa

"Veras, aunque se que eres muy buen peleador, por un momento sentí mucha preocupación por lo que te pudiese pasar" – en su cara se refleja un sentimiento raro, de alivio por ahora pero aun con algo de preocupación

"Ja, ja, ja" – Shun ríe con algo de intensidad

"De que te ríes, no le veo la gracia en que me preocupe por ti" – ahora se hace la enojada

"Que lo que sentiste es normal" – dice medio riéndose aun –"no te enojes, lo que pasa es que como tienes ya un tiempo sin pelear, aunque no has descuidado tu forma física ni tu fuerza, pues no has tenido la necesidad de usar tus habilidades de combate" – ya se calma y se pone algo serio –"para que me comprendas, lo que pasa es que ya vives de un modo que tu vida no depende de la pelea, no digo que un momento dado usaras tus habilidades, pero por ahora esta bien vivir así, es normal, solo sentiste lo que siente una persona normal que vive en las ciudades, no todos saben las artes de combate tal como tu, y bueno se puede decir que te sentiste como una chica que vive en paz"

"No te burles, solo que me preocupe por ti" – seguía haciéndose la enojada

"Si en algo te puedes sentir mejor, es que aunque yo no hubiese intervenido, tu los hubiese vencido igual de rápido" – sonreía, algo en su expresión siempre la calmaba

"Pero, si yo me comporte rara, tu también tuviste una actitud rara, ya que tu no actúas así, normalmente eres mas calmado" – ahora ella trataba de aclarar todo lo que sintió en ese momento

"Bueno veras, aunque me duela admitirlo mi actitud si fue atípica, pero bueno" – duda y se pone rojo –"este como te dije, yo te amo mas que a cualquier otra mujer, pero bueno al fin se como se sienten todos mis amigos"

"Y como es que se sienten todos ellos" – preguntaba, esto se ponía interesante

"No se como decirlo, bueno lo que pasa es que por fin sentí en parte lo que por ejemplo siente Seiya al defender a Saori, no quise que nada te pasara, quería protegerte, y bueno sentí mucha rabia de que te quisieran hacer algo, se que tu podrías defenderte, pero de todos modos, no quiero que tu pelees, ahora que vives de un modo normal no quiero que pelees, y bueno sobre todo siempre quiero protegerte y sobre todo amarte por siempre" – dan suspiro luego de decir todo esto

"Shun, no se como sentirme, la verdad, me halaga todo lo que me dijiste, nunca pensé que por mi serias capaz de ya no ser tan tímido" – sonríe llena de un gran amor hacia Shun

"Solo que bueno, se que yo tendré que pelear, pero bueno tu eres mi razón para vivir" – ahora sin pena, lo dice con decisión

"Gracias Shun, no solo te amo corazón, si no ahora se que eres la persona que nunca me abandonara" – le da un beso en la mejilla, luego se recarga en su hombro

"Ya no estas enojada" – lo sentía que ya no lo estaba, solo lo quería confirmar

"Nunca me enojaría contigo" – le dice en voz baja, pero lo escucha muy bien, y sobre todo le sonríe

Y bueno ya con otro tema de conversación, y tomando ese largo camino para hacer mas larga su estancia juntos siguieron por la ciudad un buen rato los dos

* * *

_Bueno se acabo el día normal, para cada una de las parejas, ahora volvamos con lo que falta por resolver bueno esto es solo una nota más:_

Caía una apacible tarde en la ciudad de Athenas, era muy entrado el otoño, bueno ya era casi diciembre era el 29 de noviembre, nos enfocamos en una mesa que esta al aire libre en un restaurante, en ella se encuentra Seika acompañada por Seiya, este como siempre mostraba una cara de aburrimiento y fastidio

"Vamos hermanito quita esa cara, en unos días es tu cumpleaños, y bueno mañana es la fiesta de Elena, así que por favor anímate" – sonreía y leía la carta del lugar

"Ya lo se Seika, solo que ya ha pasado mas tiempo del que pensé, y bueno tengo muchas ganas de ir al oriente" – se desparramaba en su silla y mira el cielo, era soleado pero se sentía el frío, el llevaba una linda gabardina que combinaba con la ropa que llevaba, en tanto su hermana llevaba un buen abrigo

"Escucha Seiya, se que tu amas a Saori, pero por favor si algo pasa con Elena se amable y sobre todo no seas brusco" – seguía leyendo el menú

"Descuida, además el que haya aceptado a veces salir con ella, no fue con intención de que ella se hiciera falsas ilusiones, además nunca he intentado nada con ella, y bueno solo la veo como un gran amiga" – por fin lee su carta –"Creo que pediré primero un jugo"

"Ah que pena, ella para mi era idónea para el" – pensaba –"Bueno solo espero que mañana no pase nada" – dijo con algo de preocupación –"y bueno te noto raro, algo te paso, no se, tiene que ver con Shina o con Miho" – sigue leyendo "tráigame un plato de esta sopa" – ella pide eso

"Algo así" – dijo muy levemente –"Bueno mas bien si" – pensaba

_**Primer Flash Back:**_

Luego de un largo paseo por la capital Helénica, y bueno sobre todo un día sin contratiempos, una pareja de jóvenes, se encontraban postrados sobre un mirador en el edificio mas alto de esta ciudad, ambos estaban sobre un barandal, contemplaban la bella panorámica, ya que aun se veía algo del sol por el ocaso y se mezclaba con las luces de la ciudad, hacia algo de frío, por el otoño

"Es una linda postal" – dijo por fin Shina luego de un largo rato en silencio

"Es verdad, pero se veía mejor desde el santuario" – también sonríe pero con nostalgia

"Parece como si eso hubiese sido hace mucho, pero solo tiene unos meses que tenemos una vida tranquila" – también surge la nostalgia

"Nunca pensé que yo tendría este tipo de vida, tan apacible" – mira al cielo, ya aparecen unas estrellas en el firmamento

"Que modesto, el hombre que salvo a la tierra, si las personas lo supieran ten por seguro que te acosarían por cientos"

"Nunca busque eso, solo un mundo mejor para todos" – no deja de ver el cielo – "pero sobre todo para" – no termina su frase, ya que siente que esa frase le dan una mala mirada

Y bueno sobra decir que el momento apacible se esfumo, en cambio se hizo un cambio de miradas, la de Seiya era mas bien confusa, y la de ella se mezclaba un poco de enojo además de cierta tristeza, ya que pensó que todo el tiempo en que había pasado con el estos meses ella había conseguido algo con el, ya que al menos convivían mas, pero algo en el fondo sabia que lo que había conseguido no era mas que una fuerte amistad, pero bueno por el amor que sentía por el pensó que algo pasaría, pero el amor entre el y Saori era indestructible, ya que en varios pasajes y salvo cuando ella se molestaba, el la mencionaba mucho

"Yo, este, Shina" - Seiya no atinaba que decir

"No digas nada" – suspira y lo ve a los ojos, pese a todo le dedica una sonrisa –"ya se bien que tu amas a Saori, siempre lo supe, fue por que me dijo Marin, además yo lo note en el templo de Poseidón, si algo hacia que no te rindieses es precisamente que tu la amas, tal ves en ese momento no estabas seguro, pero ahora estoy segura que si la amas"

"Shina, yo en verdad lo lamento, bueno como tu dices, no se cuando fue el momento que descubrí que la amaba, y bueno perdón si en algún momento malinterpretaste mis sentimientos" – creo que era lo mas correcto que pudo haber dicho

"Bueno solo espero que sean felices, y sabes yo se que no es por dinero tu interés por ella, se que no eres de ese tipo de personas, se que lo de ustedes se dio por lo que vivieron y sobre todo por el tiempo que pasaron juntos, esa fue la ventaja de ustedes" – seguía sonriendo –"y siendo honesta me alegro por ti"

"Gracias Shina" – típica sonrisa de el

"Además yo mejor que nadie se que ella te corresponde" – pensaba recordando lo que paso hacia tiempo en aquel acantilado

"Bueno Shina que tal si nos vamos, quede en cenar con mi hermana"

"Esta bien pero, puedo pedirte una cosa" – preguntaba con ansiedad,

"Claro"

"Puedes llevarme a mi casa y puedo abrazarte de camino a casa" – le dijo por que quedaron de verse en ese lugar

"Esta bien, solo no trates nada raro" – Seiya bromeaba con ella

Y bueno luego de bajar del lugar tomaron la moto de Seiya, ella como le pidió se fue todo el camino aferrada a el, lo quería por que así sentiría su protección, quería sentir al menos una ves que no era mujer fuerte, y bueno como llevaban casco, Seiya no se percato de que ella iba con algunas lagrimas

"Siempre te amare" – era lo que iba pensando ella

_**Fin del flash back**_

"Te comprendo Seiya, viéndolo bien era una gran chica, ya me llevo bien con ella, e incluso me disculpe, ya que bueno sus antecedente la condenaban pero ella es un ejemplo palpable de que las personas pueden cambiar" – ya habían terminado su comida ahora comía un pay

"Aun hablamos y nos llevamos bien, pero a partir de ese día ya es mas seria para conmigo" – el comía un flan

"Y bueno hermano, por lo que se también paso algo con Miho, pero no se bien los detalles"

"Eso no fue grave, pero no creas que me sentí bien del todo"

_**Segundo Flash Back:**_

Una de las tarde otoñales de noviembre Seiya estaba sentado en uno de los columpios del orfanato de su hermana, el veía a los niños, se sentía nostálgico de verlos, mas cuando uno pateo el balón y le cayo en los pies, este niño era uno de los tantos que con los que había jugado fútbol la otra ves cuando recién vio a Miho, el niño lo reconoció de inmediato,

"Ah, oni-chan, juguemos otra ves, ya que nos ganaste" – ya Seiya había logrado una buena química con los niños

"Claro, solo hazme un favor, puedes entrar y decirle a Miho que la espero aquí, es que de hecho no le avise que venia, por favor" – le acaricia la cabeza después de que le regresa el balón

"No me tardo" – dice el niño

Mientras el avisa a Miho, los demás niños siguen con su partido, el sigue sentado en los columpios, varios momentos siguen llegando a su mente cuando suena su teléfono móvil, primero pensó que era su hermana, pero al ver el numero se alegro demasiado de ver quien era

"Saori" – su sonrisa y su cara irradiaban felicidad

"Seiya como estas, perdón por no haber hablado hace un rato, pero tuve mucho trabajo" – estaba en su recamara, sentada en una silla frente al espejo

"No te preocupes, se que tienes tu trabajo, además eso me contó Tatsumi"

"En verdad lo lamento, se que esta ves me tocaba hablarte yo a ti" – se apenaba, pero lo que mas le molestaba era el simple hecho de haber podido hablar en la tarde con el

"Tranquila, si tu no puedes hablar, yo puedo comunicarme, además sentí que todo estaba normal, si algo grave pasase yo lo sentiría, se cuando algo te pasa, puedo sentirlo así que no te preocupes no estoy molesto" – mezcla de romanticismo con paz

"Siempre me alegras el momento Seiya" – ahora ponía algo de melosidad ella misma, era por su tono de voz

"Y bueno como estuvo tu día, cuéntame de que se trato tu junta" – preguntaba

En ese momento a lo lejos por una de las puertas del orfanato, salía con rumbo al patio, Miho, esta era seguida por el niño al que Seiya le pidió que le avisara

"Mire Señorita Miho esta ahí sentado" – le señalaba los columpios

"Gracias, ahora sigue con el juego de fútbol" – le agradecía

"Si maestra, y por favor que no se vaya sin darnos la revancha" – corría hacia sus amigos

Sobra decir que Miho iba muy contenta, el hecho de que Seiya fuese a verla la tenia muy contenta, incluso dejo lo que estaba haciendo en su oficina por ir a verlo, pero bueno como quería darle una sorpresa a Seiya se escondió tras un árbol, pero desde ahí no tomo en cuenta que escuchaba la conversación de Seiya, y bueno por su rostro y por lo animado que sentía estaba hablando con Saori, esta expresión al menos con ella solo la había visto cuando el regreso de su entrenamiento de mas de 6 años,

Algo en su interior le dijo sin que el le hubiese dicho abiertamente que el amase a Saori, que este sentimiento era real, que el solo tenia ojos para Saori, y bueno a veces admitirlo duele, pero era hacerse daño ella misma, en este momento, no supo si fue por la impresión o por que de verdad inconcientemente ya tenia esa idea, pensó en nunca confesar sus sentimientos, aunque deshecha por dentro, pero al menos tener la amistad de Seiya, era mas que suficiente, ya que además no sentiría bien si el la rechazase como ella se lo temía que pudiese suceder, por lo que pese a aguantarse las lagrimas, y sobre no ser débil ni quebrarse frente a el

"Miho que haces aquí, además por que esa cara" – le dijo Seiya, el tenia rato que había dejado de hablar con Saori, fue por que aya eran las 2 de la mañana, y bueno aunque para Miho todo lo que pensó había sido un suspiro, para Seiya fue un buen rato

"No, nada, pensé en asustarte, pero como hablabas por teléfono, decidí no interrumpirte" –sonrisa mega forzada –"Que se te ofrece" – pregunta igual de desanimada

"Venia por que Marin quiere que nos acompañes a comprar unas cosa, digo como es mujer es mejor que vayas así no me desesperare mientras ella compra sus cosas" – el si estaba animado pero la sentía rara

"Perdón, pero tengo mucho que hacer" – forma elegante de salir bien

"Ah Vamos" – el insistía

"Perdón lo lamento, será otro día" – mas actitud fría –"Salúdame a todos cuando les hables" – comienza a caminar

"Miho" – esta actitud lo dejo frío,

Al retirarse, Seiya ve un papel que estaba en donde ella estaba escondida, sabe que es de ella por que reconoce su letra ahí ve unas letras que dicen "Seiya y Miho", y estaban en medio de un corazón

"No puede ser entonces Miho" – por fin comprendió su actitud, y bueno dedujo que esta provino de que escucho su conversación con Saori

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

"Vaya Seiya si que eres lento, esa niña te adora desde que eran pequeños"

"Pero Seika para mi no es mas que una amiga, es como si fuera mi hermana menor" – ya ambos solo platicaban, permanecían en el restaurante

"Bueno Seiya solo espero que te vaya bien con Saori" – pese a todo apoyaba a su hermano

"Eso es lo que mas deseo" – sonríe un poco con desanimo, no por Saori si no por los recuerdos previos

"Seiya, es hora de irnos, tengo cosas que hacer, además esta tarde iras con Mamá con ella al club por fin te presumirá con sus amigas" – broma maldosa de Seika

* * *

"Te digo hermana que usar corbata no me gusta" – decía Seiya incomodo 

"Vamos hermano solo es por Elena" – su hermana ya había dejado por la paz eso de enjaretarle mujeres, solo era para molestarlo

"Tu hermana tiene razón, te ves mas guapo" – ahora era la señora Yui la que le acomodaba la corbata a Seiya

Enseguida se dirigen a la entrada del lugar donde se realizaba dicho evento, era un lugar al aire libre, era sobre un risco, todos además de su vestimenta llevaban abrigos por el tiempo, el lugar fue decorado por flores, se veía espectacular, la familia fue recibida por el propio señor Aníbal

"Gendo bienvenido, amigo es un honor que vengas" – abrazaba a su amigo

"No podíamos perdernos el cumpleaños de tu hija"

"Vaya Yui tan linda como siempre y mira la adorable Seika" – ahora saludaba a ellas

"Gracias" – dijeron ambas

"Y este joven debe de ser Seiya, antes que todo gracias por lo de la otra ves" – abraza efusivamente a Seiya

"No fue nada" – decía con algo de pena

"De ser honesto ese chico nunca me cayo bien, te agradezco que lo hayas puesto en su lugar, era un sopenco" – este comentario provoco la riza general

"Papá ¿Dónde estabas?" – dijo la recién llegada Elena

"Perdón hija, pero tenia que venir personalmente a recibir a los Masaki" – hasta ahí se percato que estaba Seiya con su familia

"Hola Seiya" – dijo por la sorpresa, ese traje en color café claro se le veía bien

"Que tal Elena, te deseo Feliz cumpleaños" – se ponía cortes

"Bueno vamos con los demás invitados"

Y bueno aunque la fiesta ya tenia rato que comenzó, se puso de mejor ambiente con la llegada de los Masaki, ya que ahí había muchos amigos de ellos, Yui y su esposo se fueron con sus amigos, mientras que Seika platicaba con varios de sus amigas, en tanto que Seiya era monopolizado por Elena, además entre los asistentes se rumoraba que ella era la pareja de el, pero no estaba claro, dado que se le vio acompañado por otras chicas (Miho, Shina) pero la hija del señor Zagorakis usaba un vestido muy lindo era su arma para poder atrapar a este chico, ella sabia que era bonita pero no era presumida de su belleza, pero pese a todo Seiya no la trataba diferente, el solo era cortes y amable, es decir la trataba como una amiga

La fiesta siguió su curso, se hizo la partida del pastel, se entregaron regalos, y se procedió a hacer un baile especial para la festejada, y bueno el primero fue su padre pero el segundo

"Eh ¿Yo?" – dijo viendo a todos lados el buen Seiya

"Vamos hermanito" – Seika lo empuja

"Seika" – es lo único que atina a decir, esta frente a ella

"Me concedes esta pieza" – dice ella

"Claro" – sigue sorprendido –"espero que las ideas de Seika hayan cambiado" – pensaba mientras seguía bailando

"Por fin he conocido a un gran chico, pero algo no va bien, pese a que veo que el esta a gusto con este baile" – sonreía y se divertía pese a todo

Así siguió la pieza por cerca de 5 minutos, hasta que fue el cambio de persona, entonces Seiya le reclama a su hermana

"Seika pensé que ya habías cambiado con eso" – se molestaba pero no era en serio

"Tranquilo hermanito, no soportas una broma" – Seika se divertía

"Hija, eso fue divertido" – también se reía Yui

"Amor déjalos, y que te parece si bailamos, el baile abierto ya empezó" – dijo como todo un caballero el señor Gendo

"Claro cielo" – ella se alegraba por bailar con el

"Papá y Mamá, siempre tan divertidos" – Seika sonreía y cruzaba los brazos – "por cierto Seiya ahí te buscan" – dijo viendo que se acercaba Elena

"Seiya puedes venir conmigo" – suplicaba de forma tierna y sobre todo sincera

"Vamos Seiya yo estaré bien" – lo vuelve a empujar

"Claro" – dijo agitado por el aventón –"es traviesa pero no puedo enojarme con Seika" – pensaba

El plan de Elena era apartarse de la fiesta junto con Seiya, ya que el lugar era muy grande, caminaron iban caminando por el lugar

"Elena¿Hacia donde vamos?" – dijo Seiya con las manos en las bolsas e indiferente ante la situación

"Ya llegamos" – dijo ella

"Ah, que bonito lugar" – y de verdad lo era, el lugar era unos jardines, llenos de mucha vegetación además había muchas fuentes, además estaba en un risco, es decir tenia una vista muy buena del mar, y como remate el lugar era iluminado por la luna que ese día estaba en su fase llena

Así estuvieron un buen rato, platicando de cosas triviales, entonces ambos se sentaron en el barandal con vista al mar, permanecieron por varios minutos, hasta que Elena rompió el silencio

"Seiya ahora sabrás el por que te traje aquí" – lo mira con decisión

"Ah¿Me decías?" – dijo medio distraído ya que veía la luna

"Bueno yo quiero decir que tu me gustas mucho" – se sonrojo ante tal comentario,

"Mmmm" – murmuro Seiya –"este Elena, yo" – no podía embonar palabra

"Es verdad, tu has sido una persona que me ha tratado muy bien, y es real como me siento"

Seiya suspira hondo, se calma y le contesta

"Elena, veras no puedo corresponderte, no por que seas una mala persona o que no seas bonita, pero yo estoy enamorado de alguien mas" – se sentía mal, dado que se llevaba bien con ella

Ella sintió como una cubetada de agua fría, pero no fue tan doloroso, ya que muy en el fondo sentía que esto podía pasar

"Entiendo" – sonríe pero con mirada triste –"puedo saber quien es ella" – pregunta

"Claro, su nombre es Saori Kido" – el simple hecho de nombrarla hace que su amor por ella crezca

"Bueno por lo menos es una gran mujer, antes era mas fría, pero ahora es considerada una chica muy respetada y amable y sobre todo es muy bella, ya que si no sabias fue la chica que no acepto la propuesta de matrimonio de Julián Solo"

"Que bueno" – pensaba al recordar eso

"Sabes, pese a todo, me has demostrado ser un gran amigo, así que al menos me gustaría que siguiésemos así como hasta ahora" – se levanta y ahora si sonríe mas

"Esta bien Elena y de verdad lo lamento"

"Bueno Seiya será mejor volver a la fiesta, ya que al menos hoy bailaras conmigo toda la noche" – lo jala del brazo

* * *

"Hola Miho" – dijo una recién llegada Marin al orfanato 

"Hola, te recuerdo Marin, y que te debo tu visita" – estaban en uno de los pasillos

"No vas a venir al cumpleaños de Seiya" – pregunto

"Estoy muy ocupada" – trataba de evadir el simple nombre de el

"Vamos no te pongas triste, Seiya me contó que te portaste muy fría con el, pero el nunca supo el porque te pusiste así" – sonreía de forma sincera

"Ya Seiya me ha contado que eres alguien en quien se puede confiar, pero de todos modos duele" – pon fin salen las lagrimas

"Llora, así te desahogaras" – la abraza

"Sabes se siente como si fueras Seika, ella siempre me consolaba cuando Seiya me hacia llorar"

"Bueno, llora y cuando te calmes, te limpias esa cara, que pese a todo eres una gran amiga para el y que no estés será triste para el" – ya se había tranquilizado mas

"Gracias Marin" – se limpia las ultimas lagrimas

* * *

El cumpleaños de Seiya fue festejado en grande por Seika y los padres de ella, además vinieron Marin, Miho, Shina y Elena, además de que Seiya se la paso antes de la fiesta recibiendo felicitaciones de parte de sus amigos y bueno el 95 del tiempo se la paso hablando con Saori, ella tenia planeado ir, pero el desgastante trabajo se lo impidió, además como mala coincidencia todos sus amigos estaban muy ocupados, y bueno así avanzo el mes de diciembre

* * *

Era el 5 de diciembre, nos encontramos en el centro que habían abierto Ikki y Shun, ellos estaban decorándolo con motivos navideño, estos adornos era idea de Esmeralda 

"Estas flores son perfectas" – decía Esmeralda

"Amor¿Cómo dices que se llaman?" – preguntaba Ikki

"Son conocidas como flor de Noche Buena o Pañolandas" – Flor típica de México para adornar

"Ikki ya terminamos de poner las luces y solo falta que pongamos el árbol de navidad" – decía el recién llegado Shun junto con June

"Que bueno Shun, ven conmigo las esferas que compramos están en la oficina" – se lo lleva

"Ikki, veo que le gusta mucho la navidad" – dijo June

"Tienes razón, les gusta a ambos, pero mas a Ikki, el me dijo que desde niño su ilusión era festejar esta época, ya que cuando era chico paso lo de sus padres, el maltrato del orfanato y bueno lo de la isla de la reina muerte, así que cuando le dije que si adornaríamos, su cara se ilumino mas que la de un niño"

"Se lo merecen, dado lo que han sufrido" – ella también se alegraba –"por cierto toma los moños que hice" – se llenaba de orgullo, le quedaron muy bien

"Perfecto, además después de este lugar, tenemos que adornar los invernaderos, y en la noche iremos a la casa de Saori, no la hemos visto en días, salvo por la sesión de entrenamiento ya casi no hablamos"

* * *

Ya era de noche, todos estaban reunidos en la casa de Saori, estaban recordando la divertida tarde, ya que como Kiki se unió al adornar los invernaderos, este se la paso discutiendo con Ikki, ya que este les dio gorros rojos a todos salvo a el por que a el le dio uno verde, que era el mas propicio para los enanos 

"Bueno ya terminamos, ya las casas están listas, el centro, el orfanato y los invernaderos, todos están adornados" – dijo Fleer quien tomaba un poco de té

"No lo creo" – dijo Shunrei

"¿A que te refieres?" – dijo June

"Bueno lo sentí desde que llegamos, o que no se han dado cuenta que esta casa no esta decorada" – dijo seria

"Tienes razón, lo mejor será preguntarle a Saori por que no ha decorado su casa, de hecho desde que estamos aquí no recuerdo ver la casa adornada" – dijo Hyoga

"Todo tiene una razón" – dijo un recién llegado Tatsumi, este había escuchado parte de la platica

"Tatsumi" – dijo un asustado Kiki

"Bueno, es algo complejo pero se debe a que la muerte del señor Kido, a partir de ahí ella nunca mas festejo esta época, dado que el era su única familia, fue muy triste, incluso ella mando tirar todos adornos navideños, eso fue algo que provoco que se volviera mas irritable, ya que veía a todas las familias festejando"

"Comprendo" – pensaba Ikki

"Cuando me contó eso, pensé que era broma" – dijo Shunrei

"Pero espero que ahora todo cambie, ella tiene mucho trabajo, y no esta mucho en casa, pero por favor les pido a ustedes como sus amigos que hagan que ella vuelva a festejar esta época" – era una suplica sincera

"Descuida nos encargaremos de eso" – se levanta animada Esmeralda

"Esmeralda, estas pensando lo mismo que yo" - Shunrei secundaba la idea

"Por favor, logren eso" – Tatsumi les toma las manos y les vuelve a rogar

En ese momento suena el teléfono, este era una llamada de Saori, les informaba que llegaría ya entrada la madrugada, así que eso pues si los desanimo, pero también consiguió que un plan se cuajara

"Bueno es hora de organizar esto" – Ikki era mas animado en esta época

"Hermano" – dijo Shun, le alegraba mucho ver al Ikki de antes

"Nos dividiremos así, Shun y Shiru irán a conseguir luces, Hyoga y Fleer consigan esferas, June Y Shunrei harán los adornos manuales, en tanto que Esmeralda y yo conseguiremos el árbol y adornos florales y bueno Helen y Kiki pueden ayudar a quien quieran pero primero la escuela" – parecía general

"Esta muy bien, además así le daremos una sorpresa, si ayudamos todos además de pedir ayuda a toda la servidumbre esto será pan comido" – Esmeralda también estaba emocionada por esta gran idea

* * *

"Enano pon bien esas luces" – Ikki supervisaba el trabajo 

"De acuerdo" – dado que tenia que la casa tenia que estar lista en ves de pelear se apuraba con el trabajo

"Ikki, me dijo Esmeralda que le ayudes con unas coronas para las puertas" – el recado se lo pasa Shun

"Gracias hermano" – pese al trabajo se divertía

"Ikki, me alegra que estés tan de buen humor"

"Hasta yo puedo tener algo que haya querido hacer y bueno esta época es algo que siempre quise festejar" – se animaba mas

"Bueno esto a muy bien, calcule bien la cantidad de árboles que les podíamos poner luces, además Shunrei y June consiguieron suficiente listón y moños para toda la casa"

"Por eso deje esos cálculos en ustedes, además veo que Hyoga consiguió suficientes esferas para el árbol que pondremos en la sala de Saori" – dijo –"bueno deja voy ella si no se molestara"

"Si, hermano"

* * *

"Bueno ya quedo, pero encenderemos las luces hasta que vayamos por Saori" – veía como había quedado Shunrei 

"Nos quedo muy bien" – Helen estaba muy emocionada

"Es verdad" – Tatsumi también estaba muy contento con el arreglo de la casa, no quedo un solo lado sin arreglar –"bueno creo que para que esto quede perfecto, seria genial hacer una fiesta de navidad aquí, ya que pienso de ver lo que hicieron que ella no se molestara y sobre todo regresara su espíritu por la época, y bueno creo que es hora de que hagan que Seiya vuelva" – esto ultimo lo dijo con falsa indeferencia

"Tienes razón, Tatsumi, veo que aun te preocupas por ella, bueno, por lo que veo a el le parecerá una gran idea" – Shunrei se emocionaba

"Bueno, June, Fleer vayan por ella en tanto Shunrei y yo hablamos con Seiya" – dijo Esmeralda

* * *

Una muy cansada Saori, se estiraba en su sillón, había tenido en el día de hoy mas de 10 reuniones, ahora se tomaba un pequeño descanso, se levanta de su sillón y mira por la ventana, ahí ve que todos los edificios y oficinas, están decoradas con motivos navideños 

"Es una buena época, pero bueno es una de las fechas que mas recuerdo a mi abuelo, ya que de no ser hasta ahora que siento que no estoy sola" – se sorprende de lo que piensa –"quizás sea buen momento para volver a festejarla, pero bueno con tanto trabajo, no creo que tenga ni tiempo de arreglar la casa" – seguía viendo por la ventana

Su calma es interrumpida por su intercomunicador

"Señorita la buscan sus amigas"

"Que pasen por favor" - esta visita la animaba

"Saori" – dice Fleer al entrar

"Que bueno que vinieron, ya casi salía de aquí"

"Ah si, pues que bien, por que te tenemos una sorpresa" – le dijo June

"Sorpresa" – preguntaba

"Así es, y bueno rápido que como ya es de noche podrás verla mejor"

Y levantándola, ambas chicas se la llevaron de ahí

* * *

_Unas horas antes en Atenas_

La familia Masaki se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente, era una reunión planeada con un fin, el informar un asunto importante, el primero en hablar fue el señor Gendo

"Bueno Hijos, es momento de comunicarles la decisión que hemos tomado su madre y yo" – dijo con seriedad, todo era calma, ya que había sido una comida tranquila – lo hemos pensado bien, y bueno a partir del año que viene volveremos a vivir en Japón, ya que ahí están las oficinas principales de la compañía, si habíamos vivido tanto tiempo en Europa fue por ampliar el negocio, pero supongo que tanto ustedes como nosotros extrañamos ese país, así que bueno que les parece" – pregunto algo inseguro ya que no sabia como reaccionaria

"Hijos digan algo" – Dijo Yui al ver que no contestaban

"Genial" – el grito de Seiya se oyó por toda casa

"Hermano no seas ruidoso" – dijo Seika –"bueno papá, me parece genial ya que tengo algunos asuntos pendientes" – pensaba en disculparse con Saori

"Mamá, papá, se los agradezco" – Seiya los abraza mega efusivos

"Bueno Seiya, creo que faltara poco para que veas a Saori" – dijo Yui

"Así conoceremos a la mujer mas importante para mi hijo" – secundo el señor

"Saori" – fue lo que dijo Seiya muy contento

"Bueno de hecho tenemos planeado pasar desde Navidad aya, ya que además podré ver a tus amigos" – dijo la señora

"Mami eso me parece mejor" – ahora Seiya la levanta por la emoción –"al fin la espera ha llegado a su fin"

* * *

Tenían escasos minutos que Fleer y June habían ido por Saori, se habían quedado los cuatro caballeros de bronce junto con Shunrei y Esmeralda, y bueno Kiki y Helen se divertían con unas bengalas, siendo supervisados claro esta, 

Ahora luego de pensarlo el que le informaría la noticia seria Shiru, y bueno le marco, Seiya tenia poco de recibir la noticia de que ya vivirían en Japón, y bueno lo primero que pensaba hacer era hablar con sus amigos pero se adelanto la llamada de su gran amigo

"Shiru que gusto de hablar contigo" – estaba muy exaltado y contento

"Seiya que te paso, te noto demasiado contento" – el se alegra por el simple hecho de hablar con su amigo

"Y bueno parece que me leíste el pensamiento, estaba a punto de hablarles, para que me llamaste" – pregunto

"Amigo te tenemos una gran noticia" – le cuenta lo de que arreglaron la casa de Saori

"Me parece genial"

"Bueno amigo te hablaba para eso y para que vengas a pasar navidad con nosotros"

"En serio, es una gran noticia, y bueno ya que estamos en esas te informo que a partir de esa fecha no solo iré sino que ya viviremos ahí" – le cuenta lo que hablo con su padre hace unos minutos

"Es increíble, así que volverás solo espero que no se peleen Saori y Seika" – lo hacia a tono de broma

"Descuida, eso ya no es problema" – también bromeaba

"Bueno solo te digo que la fiesta será en casa de Saori"

"Esta bien" – ahora se animaba

"Hey tonto, no desperdicies esta oportunidad que hemos hecho para ti" – se acerca al teléfono y eso dice Ikki

"Shiru, dile que en unos días ajustaremos cuentas" – retaba en broma

Bueno cada uno de los ahí presentes hablaron por un rato con Seiya, después colgó con un solo pensamiento el planear el regreso

"Es hora de volver a casa, y ver a mis amigos y sobre todo a la mujer mas importante para mi"

* * *

Las chicas venían en el auto de Saori, June y Fleer venían murmurando y planeando como sorprender a Saori, esta por su parte solo venia viendo por la ventana iba seria y pensando lo que había pasado por su mente en su oficina, se detuvieron en una luz roja, ahí vio a unos niños corriendo y festejando, le llamo mas la atención ver a unos que discutían, le recordó a ella y a Seiya de niños, se puso nostálgica, además veía todas las luces, los adornos, y bueno luego de meditarlo, pensó que era buena idea decírselo a sus amigas 

"June, Fleer, les gustaría ayudarme a festejar navidad y bueno a arreglar la casa" – dijo con media sonrisa

Ante tal comentario ambas se rieron, Saori no entendía el por qué

"Cual es la gracia" – preguntaba

"No preguntes, lo veras al llegar a tu casa" – dijo Fleer

"Si, no seas impaciente" – secundo Fleer –"Además te gustara"

"Estan muy raras" – pensó, y no volvió a preguntar, dedujo que no era algo malo

* * *

En la entrada de la casa estaban todo el grupo, es decir en la entrada de la reja, al verlos Saori se extraño, se detuvo el carro, se bajaron del mismo y bueno seguía muy extrañada 

"Saori, espero te guste tu sorpresa" – dijo Helen tomándola de la mano y llevándola con el grupo

"Saori, por favor entra a tu casa, tu sorpresa esta al entrar" – dijo Shunrei

"Solo espero que" – no termino su frase, ya que toda la casa se ilumino por las luces que habían puesto, ya que fueron encendidas a una señal de Ikki, que fue el usar su poder, el uso su poder para que Tatsumi las encendiera

"¿Qué te parece?" – dijo el sonriente Shun

"Es, lindo" – fue un susurro, no se lo esperaba, le recordaba como cuando aun vivía su abuelo –"les agradezco amigos, ahora veo por que ellas se reían" – abrazaba a todos, en verdad estaba contenta

"Y no has visto la mejor parte" – dijo Ikki –"aun no has visto como esta el interior"

"June y yo pusimos la decoración" – dijo Shunrei

"Gracias no se que decir" – unas lagrimas de felicidad salieron

Saori estaba encantada con la decoración, no solo eran muchos focos multicolores, había figuras navideñas con luz, adornos, ella no dejaba de reconocer hasta el mas pequeño de los adornos

Llegaron a la entrada y vio mucho listón en las paredes, además de coronas navideñas, al pasar a su casa se dirigieron a su sala y ahí vieron que el árbol era lo mejor, esta estaba adornado por todos, y bueno hasta la chimenea estaba decorada

"Sigo sin palabras para agradecer esto, desde que no esta el abuelo, nunca había adornado, y nunca festejaba, y creo que por fin podré festejar como antes, ya que por fin lo haré con alguien que aprecio"

"Sabiendo eso, por idea de Tatsumi haremos una fiesta de navidad y para estar todos ya hemos invitado a Seiya" – le informo Shiru

"Seiya" – este nombre le hacia sentir calido el corazón

Esta fue la mayor y mejor sorpresa del día, solo haría falta esperar para el ansiado reencuentro

_**CONTINUARA…………………**_

**NOTAS:**

Ahí perdonen por la mega extraviada, pero la escuela estuvo pesadona, pero salí bien librado, además tengo un nuevo trabajo muy exigente, y bueno el látigo (novia), pues pide su respectivo tiempo, pero prometido que lo termino

En lo referente, al capitulo, pues trate de finiquitar los malentendidos de antes de Seiya, creo que los hice relativamente bien, ya solo faltara hacer el reencuentro en el próximo capitulo, será genial ya que esa era mi idea original, será en navidad, pensé hacerlo así por que bueno creo que en muchas series hacen un capitulo así y seria genial hacerlo así, no se si el próximo será el final, ya veré después,

Saludos cordiales, a : **Diana, Miki 1920, Arcángel, Saori Luna, Allpheratz, Quilla-Sama, El Santo Pegaso, Pegaso Seiya Y Shadir **

A ellos mis fieles lectores, gracias por sus comentarios, perdonen si no les dejo un comentario, gracias por sus vibras por su apoyo, les deseo a ustedes una FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2008, que les vaya muy bien que cumplan sus metas, paz y amor para todos (que hippie se oyó esto), y espero terminar esto y estos deseos no solo son para ellos, si no para todos los que lean este fic bueno sin mas nos estamos leyendo

Atentamente, el Hugo desde Morelia Michoacán México

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERA AÑO NUEVO **_

_**HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	16. Chapter 17

**

* * *

**

CAP. 17 REENCUENTROS, VOLVERTE A VER, NAVIDAD

**PRIMERA PARTE**

Como están todos, ahora me perdí mas, lamento haberme perdido tanto tiempo bueno aquí después de varios capítulos podré desarrollar mi idea central, este es parte del principio del fin, bueno como siempre ahí les voy:

* * *

Reunidos en la sala de la casa de la familia Masaki, había pasado solo un día de la noticia que le había dado el señor Gendo, ahora se estaba organizando la forma de partir, debido a que tenían gran cantidad de negocios, pero ya estaba tomada la forma en que se harían las cosas

"Bueno hijos, su madre y yo, nos iremos unos días antes que ustedes, en tanto, quiero que se hagan cargo de las cosas por aquí, Seiya por favor apoya a tu hermana" – lo observa –"solo por estos días la apoyaras, es decir, en ves de ir al departamento de diseño estarás con ella, en cuanto llegues a Japón te incorporaras en la sucursal de aya, y no te preocupes, los diseños para el próximo año ya están"

Seiya se sintió ligeramente triste, pero prefirió sonreír para su familia, ya que solo serian unas semanas, además solo finiquitarían algunas cosas dado que la fundación daba vacaciones a la mayoría de sus empleados, solo se quedaban algunos pocos de vigilancia y para mantener la función en las maquinas en las industrias

"Ve con calma papá, además solo es poner en orden las cosas por aya, además solo creo que les faltaría limpiar la casa que tenemos aya, ya que tiene varios años desabitada" – primero el tono fue serio, después algo bromista, a ella le venían buenos recuerdos de su vida por aya

"Tienes razón hija tenemos cerca de 4 años de no parar y que tenemos nuestra residencia en Europa" – le contesto su padre

"Seiya no te desanimes, solo son un par de semanas" – dijo Yui viéndolo, ella noto su reacción, el también se sorprendió, se levanta se dirige hacia donde esta Seiya –"además hijo te pido que cuides de tu hermana y a la ves Seika cuida de Seiya" – ahora su vista se dirige a Seika

"Solo espero que el niño quite esa cara de tonto tristón" – lo hacia con la intención de animarlo

"Oye no molestes" – parecía que lo hicieron reaccionar los insultos

"Al menos ese pareces mas tu" – ahora sonreía, se acerca y lo abraza –"venga, quita esa cara, así podremos estar haciendo cosas tu y yo, solo espero que aguantes mi ritmo de trajín"

"Gracias Seika, ya espero varios meses, unos días mas no es como para no soportarlo" – su clásica alegría regresaba

"Con esto, me voy con mas tranquilidad, su madre y yo nos iremos por la mañana"

"Solo una cosa" – interrumpe Yui a Gendo –"Seiya tu iras con tu hermana en el auto, de vuelta quiero que tu te regreses en la moto de tu padre, ya que nosotros nos iremos en ella, perdón por no decirles esto, pero queremos sentir la adrenalina antes de irnos rumbo al oriente"

Esto aligero la si se le puede decir tensión de parte de Seiya, ya que tanto Yui como Seika notaron la cara de él por no poder acompañarlos, ya que con mucho trabajo había vencido la posibilidad de tomar un avión e ir al oriente, o de hacer la mas fácil y rápida que era invocar su cosmo y estar en cosa de segundos, ya que también le había tomado aprecio a estas personas y bueno dejar a su hermana pues era complicado ya que la busco por tantos años, además estas personas sabían como animarlo, ya en pocas palabras eran una familia unida en toda la extensión de la palabra

Continuaron afinando detalles, ya por la mañana sería la partida al oriente, además antes de irse, aunque no pasarían ahí las festividades de fin de año, decidieron arreglar la casa, también ese era el propósito de irse lo mas rápido posible, era adornar la nueva casa con motivos navideños, esta era la principal idea de Yui, y era bien vista por Gendo

* * *

Luego de una emotiva despedida, sobre todo de parte de la señora Yui, decidieron irse en su avión privado, por seguridad y rapidez,

"Bueno hijos apóyense, en cuanto mas rápido terminen de poner los negocios bien, nos avisan para ir a recibirlos, por eso Seiya, ayuda a tu hermana, así podrás ir lo mas rápido posible" – en seguida de esto les da la bendición como buena madre

"Gracias mamá, en cuanto esto este finiquitado, les avisamos cuando llegaremos" – ahora abraza él a la señora –"ya que como todos lo han notado, ya quiero estar por aya" – ahora su clásica sonrisa que da tranquilidad a todos

"Vayan con cuidado" – ahora se despide Seika

"Nos vamos, en cuanto lleguemos nos comunicaremos" – enseguida de esto el señor Masaki les da un abrazo,

Después de esto se dan un último adiós, y se encaminan a tomar el avión, ambos van tomados de la mano, esto pone nostálgica a Seika

"Mis papás, tan románticos como siempre" – le daba gusto ver que se amen tanto –"tu ya quita esa cara" – le da un golpe en la espalda a Seiya, para que quite esa expresión de desanimo que intentaba regresar

"Oye" – responde agitado, la ve feo unos segundos –"gracias Seika" – su alegría volvía –"si te ayudo en lo que nos encargaron, podremos irnos lo mas rápido posible así que manos a la obra"

"Oye tu alegría volvió mejor que antes" – ella también estaba contenta –"pero me temo que será hasta mañana" – se ponía falsamente seria y se cruzaba de brazos

"¿A que te refieres?" – se le formó la duda

"Dado que ya es casi la hora de comer, lo mejor es ir a ver donde podremos comer, y después pasaremos la tarde dando la vuelta, ya que tenemos muchos días sin hacer algo juntos" – su seriedad se fue

"Eres de lo peor" – se reía –"bueno solo veré si puedes aguantar mi ritmo en el auto" – intentaba retarla

"Ese es el mejor punto" – ahora la burla era de ella –"cuando veníamos para acá, le hable a uno de los empleados de la casa, él vino por auto, así que nos iremos en la moto"

"Oye pero si a ti no te gusta ir en moto" – se sorprendió mas

"Bueno, podemos cambiar, además no se, me gusta el frío, y así lo puedo sentir" – lo tomaba por el brazo para que se apurara

Ya sin tanto pelear y muy contentos se dirigieron al estacionamiento del aeropuerto con la intención de pasar una agradable tarde

* * *

_Ahora nos vamos al Oriente:_

Saori observaba el árbol puesto en su casa, era muy lindo los arreglos hechos por June y Shunrei eran muy bonitos y variados, las flores de noche buena que consiguió Esmeralda le daban un gran toque, ahora todos estaban en las afueras viendo el arreglo luminoso, ella dijo que los acompañaría después, pero sobre todo fue por que ella contemplaba una cosa en especifico, los últimos recuerdos de esta celebración, es decir cosas que le había dado su abuelo

_**Flash Back:**_

No lo había notado a la primera impresión, por la alegría, pero ahora que estaba todos viendo el árbol de navidad, Saori se percato de un detalle en el árbol de navidad, en si veía la estrella que estaba en la punta de este, ante su asombro decidió preguntar

"Chicos, disculpen pero, ¿De donde sacaron esa estrella?" – esto atrajo la atención de todos

"Bueno Saori, yo la encontré" – el que respondió fue Kiki

"¿Dónde la encontraste?" – su duda crecía, ya que ella si guardo esa estrella, pero hacia varios años que no la había visto, es mas no sabia donde había quedado, luego de que su abuelo murió, ella la había guardado junto con otra cosa, pero hacia tiempo que no sabia nada de ellos

"Bueno, la verdad la encontré en el planetario, estaba por ahí, la vi en la entrada, en una especie de bodega, me llamo la atención la caja, vi que había dentro de ella, ahí estaba además de" – comienza a buscar la mentada caja, por fin la ve, es seguido por la mirada de Saori –"además estaba esto" – saca de la caja una muñeca

"No puede ser" – una lagrima de felicidad rueda por su cara, corre hasta Kiki, y toma la muñeca, la atrae contra su pecho y llora un poco

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos, parecía que estas 2 cosas eran cosas de Saori,

"Eh, Saori, ¿Nos podrías explicar que pasa con la estrella y esa muñeca?" – la que rompió el silencio fue June

Se limpia un poco las lagrimas –"Disculpen, solo que me dio mucha alegría ver que estas cosas no estaban perdidas" – se limpia un poco las lagrimas y prosigue con su relato –"estos fueron los últimos recuerdos que me quedaban de la ultima navidad que pase con mi abuelo, esa estrella" – la señala –"la fuimos a comprar juntos cuando la otra que teníamos se descompuso y fue cuando vi esta muñeca" – la levanta y la abraza con mucha ternura –"fue el ultimo regalo que recibí en navidad de parte de mi abuelo, pero como el falleció, como les ha contado Tatsumi, yo destruí todos las cosas de navidad, salvo estas 2, por ser los últimos recuerdos, ambos los guarde en una caja, estaban en mi armario, pero como me tuve que hacer cargo de la fundación, y bueno como no tenia con quien celebrar la navidad, no les di importancia, pero me di cuenta que habían desaparecido ya hace años, y de hecho cuando llegaron por mi hace rato me paso por la mente donde estarían"

"Bueno, ahora comprendo" – June se alegro de ver que Saori conservaba cosas valiosas

"Gracias Kiki" – lo abraza y le da su mejor sonrisa, un momento que de verdad conmovió a todos

"Fue bueno que las encontraras miniatura, pero ¿Cómo llegaron ahí?" – dijo Ikki

"Yo las guarde, sabia que algún día serian usadas de nuevo" – dijo Tatsumi

"Gracias Tatsumi, siempre has sido como un padre para mi" – también le agradeció Saori

_**Fin del Flash Back:**_

"Los buenos recuerdos siempre duran, me alegro de haber madurado" – pensaba mientras veía el árbol

"Amiga no vienes" – pregunto la recién llegada Shunrei

Se sorprende un poco dado que la nostalgia de los pensamientos la tenían en otro lado, en su pasado para ser exacto, ya que era una de tantas veces que reflexionaba sobres sus recuerdos, también pensaba sobre que su parte humana tenia bonitos recuerdos como cualquier ser humano, habían sido cerca de seis años de recuerdos no muy gratos, pero después mejoro la cosa, pero estos últimos meses tenían gran valor, ya que si los recuerdos de cuando ella tenia que proteger el mundo eran valiosos por que de ahí conoció a Seiya y a sus amigos, estos eran iguales debido a que eran los de cualquier chica normal

"Claro Shunrei, solo recordaba el pasado" – sonreía para su amiga

"Venga, además Esmeralda preparo chocolate caliente" – la toma de la mano y sonrientes se dirigen hacia el jardín de la mansión

* * *

Ya por la mañana, Saori fue a trabajar con gran alegría, se noto desde que llego a su fundación, siempre era amable con su personal, bueno mas bien desde que hablo por primera ves con el espíritu del señor Mitsumasa, bueno no los trataba mal pero era muy fría con todos, y a partir de ese momento era mas respetada y sobre todo apreciada por sus empleados, llevaba una bonita gabardina color hueso, era por el gélido frío, no nevaba solo estaba cerrado el cielo pero se veía que saldría el sol,

Al llegar a su oficina, luego de ser recibida por sonrisas, su secretaria le informa

"Señorita, dentro la esperan"

"Gracias por el recado, ¿Pero quienes son?" – dice con sorpresa, pero sin decaer su animo dado que lo vivido ayer era

"Eh, no piense que quiero desobedecerla, pero ellos me pidieron que no le dijera, lo único que le puedo decir que son socios de fundación y descuide, ya se identificaron, no dejaría entrar a cualquiera a su oficina" – dijo todo esto haciendo reverencia

"Esta bien confió en ti, solo que no esperaba visitas" – lo decía por que ya estaban finiquitando el trabajo que estaba pendiente

"Esta bien señorita y perdone esto" – seguía en pose de reverencia

"Vamos, tranquila" – le sonreía –"Vamos levanta la cara, se que no harían nada anormal, tengo fe en mis empleados" – la chica también sonríe y agradece el gesto –"bueno deja atenderlos" – diciendo esto, se encamina a su oficina

* * *

_Minutos antes de la llegada de Saori:_

"Es tan nostálgico estar por aquí" – decía el señor Gendo

"Desde hace rato que no veníamos a esta fundación" – le contesta Yui

"Ahora comprendo con lo que nos contó Seiya el por qué siempre de un año para acá Tatsumi era el que nos atendía, digo nunca nos trato mal Saori, pero si era una chica con una actitud muy fría" – la nostalgia también lo invadía aun mas

"Cuando la conocimos, pensé que era una niña mas alegre, un poco mimada pero era mas social, veo que la partida del señor Mitsumasa le afecto, tan joven tener que hacerse cargo de todo esto no es cualquier cosa" – abrazaba a su marido –"bueno vamos hacia la oficina de Saori, por la hora supongo que aun no ha llegado, así todo saldrá como lo planeamos" – siempre sonreía de forma traviesa

"Espero que su secretaria nos ayude" – pensaba –"solo deja les informo a nuestra vigilancia que esperen un rato en el coche" – le contesto mientras tomaban el ascensor hacia el ultimo piso del edificio

"Por periódicos he visto que se ha puesto mas hermosa" – pensaba la Señora Masaki, esperando que todo saliera bien

* * *

Saori entraba en su oficina, vio que las personas que la esperaban estaban en las sillas en frente de su escritorio, no sintió ningún temor, pero por alguna razón tenia nervios, ella confiaba en su personal, así que sabia que no dejarían entrar a cualquier persona, y sobre todo a la oficina principal de la fundación, y para quitar todo el nervio decidió hablar

"Buenos días, mi secretaria me informo que querían verme"

Girando las dos sillas al mismo tiempo, el matrimonio Masaki, queda de frente, ella los reconoció, sabia que eran sus socios, pero ni por aquí le paso que las personas que querían verla eran ellos, pensó que todavía estarían por Europa, y bueno el nervio, por fin entendió que era que en cierta forma era como conocer a tus suegros, dado que ahora ellos eran los padres legales de Seiya

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Buenos días Saori" – la que contesta es la señora Yui

"Señores Masaki" – decía con sorpresa

"Perdón por pedirle a tu secretaria que no te dijera quien te esperaba, pero como tenia tiempo que no te veíamos, queríamos sorprenderte" – hablo Gendo de manera contenta para tratar de sacar de su asombro a la señorita Kido

La señora se cruzo de brazos, levanto su mano derecha para poder detenerse la quijada, analizándola, hasta que clavo su mirada en sus ojos

"Es como dijo mi hijo, tiene una mirada muy pura" – pensaba mientras la miraba

"Ahora si" – Saori sale un poco de su asombro –"bienvenidos" – trata de caminar hasta su silla pero es detenida

"Es muy linda" – es abrazada por Yui

"Amor, tranquila" – fue lo que atino a decir su esposo, esto lo tomo por sorpresa, pero le agrado el gesto

"Señora Masaki" – decía Saori con mas asombro al ver esta muestra de afecto

"Ah, disculpa, la verdad me emocione mucho de verte" – por fin se separaba un poco –"te has convertido en una gran mujer, y como veo ya no eres tan callada" – le daba una sincera sonrisa

"Gracias" – no sabía por que le agradaba ese comentario sobre ella

"Pero Yui, déjala que se siente, así podremos hablar" – se sintió mal romper el momento emotivo

"En que puedo ayudarles" – ya por fin se sentaba Saori, ella analizaba a este matrimonio, ella los conocía muy bien, bueno por lo que se decía de ellos, la señora era un persona de carácter alegre, y el era mas serio, pero no era una persona sin humor, solo que tenia que mostrar un carácter mas decidido

"Tranquila" – contesta Gendo –"no hemos venido a hablar de negocios, ya que nuestros convenios están vigentes gracias a Tatsumi, y bueno lo que venimos a platicar es mas bien de índole personal" – toma su tono serio

"Personal" – se preguntaba con sorpresa

"Si Saori" – ahora la seria era Yui

Ambos se levantan de su silla, y al unísono, ambos hacen una reverencia

"Te ofrecemos disculpas a nombre de nuestra hija"

Esto realmente toma des balanceada a Saori, algo así presentía, pero la forma le sorprendió demasiado,

"Por favor levantan su rostro" – ambos se incorporan y la ven de frente –"la verdad no tengo ningún resentimiento para con ella, creo que de haberme pasado una algo similar hubiese reaccionado igual o de peor forma" – sonríe de forma reconfortante –"aun así acepto sus disculpas, pero no se preocupen, se que ella vendrá pronto y podremos hablar, se que gracias a Seiya ella ha cambiado su actitud, y bueno se que no habrá ningún problema ni otro pleito entre nosotras"

Todo esto tranquilizo a los señores Masaki, dado que pese a todo sabían que Seika si se había excedido algo, y si de por si su imagen de Saori era buena ahora era mejor

"No sabes como nos reconforta eso, ya que de verdad mi hija si se paso mucho contigo" – ahora ya serio pero contento contesto Gendo

"Saori eres un amor" – Yui, incluso le salió una lagrima –"¿Me dejas abrazarte otra ves?" – lo decía por que pensaba que tal ves ella no le gusto del todo el gesto de antes

"Claro" – sonreía

Este momento era muy emotivo, fue reconfortante, para Saori fue como si una madre la acogiera y le brindase su apoyo, pensaba que Seiya era muy afortunado de tener a estas maravillosas personas,

Después también el señor abrazo a Saori, la verdad también le agrado su actitud, y vio como era parte del plan, ver si era alguien que valiera la pena, pero sus expectativas fueron muy sobrepasadas, dado que después, la platica se torno amena y sin contratiempos, ya que la personalidad de ellos así logro que se tornase,

"Bueno Hija nos tenemos que ir, aun tenemos que poner al derecho la casa, tenia días sin estar habitada, y bueno tenemos que ver las oficinas de este lugar" – decía Gendo

"Es una pena, pero mi marido tiene razón" – también se entristecía la señora Yui

"Bueno" – se acordó de algo –"tal ves tengan algo planeado, pero no quisieran venir a mi casa en navidad, organizaremos una fiesta, se que Seiya ya les debió de haber comentado, pero no esta de mas que yo los invite" – su tono era en forma de petición respetuosa

"Aceptamos gustosos" – dijo la señora Yui luego de pensarlo unos segundos, dado que pese a todo no querían estorbar entre ella y su hijo

"Ahí estaremos, es un honor que la heredera de los Kido nos invite" – secundo Gendo

"Siendo así, yo llevare algunas cosas" – la señora Yui pensaba que iba a llevar, en si pensaba en hacer postres

"Puede llevar lo que guste, espero que nos honren con su presencia" – Saori los trataba muy respetuosa

"Bueno Saori, tenemos que irnos, tenemos mucho que poner en orden"

"Vayan con bien, fue un placer su visita" – contesto Saori a Gendo

"Nos vemos linda" – la abraza –"se me olvidaba, ya no faltan muchos días para que Seiya y Seika vengan" – sabia que este comentario le daría mas alegría a Saori

"Es verdad amor, según lo que me comento Seika llegaran como el 15 o el 16 de diciembre, apenas es 4 del mes, pero se irán los días rápido" – dijo Gendo

"Solo unos días mas" – si de por si ya estaba de buen humor, eso la puso mejor

Luego de una despedida mas, ambas personas se retiraron, de verdad tenían mucho que hacer en estos días y sobre todo ahora que estaban invitados a la fiesta, ya que además de ir quería disfrutar unos días de relajamiento para los 2 solos

* * *

Los días transcurrían, de forma normal, tanto en oriente como en el país del mar Mediterráneo, ya había nevadas prematuras, y mucho frío,

En Japón Ikki y Shun organizaban festivales para los niños del orfanato, el mas recordado fue el que organizaron el la fundación Galard, ya que ahí les ayudo June, pero el de su orfanato también fue muy bien visto,

Por su parte Shiru y Shunrei, habían estado otros días en China para poder adornar el hotel, pese a la insistencia de la gente que trabajaba en el hotel, ellos no podrían asistir a las fiesta de navidad que organizarían, ya que ya habían quedado de ir a la fiesta en casa de Saori

En tanto Hyoga era el que tenia mas tiempo libre, pasaba estos días paseando con Fleer, solo a la espera Hilda y Sigfried, ya que como era invierno las rutas marítimas estaban cerradas por el hielo, y ya los empleados de su padre ya habían recibido su paga por el fin de año, además ayudaba a Shun e Ikki en su centro, y bueno Fleer no es que tuviera tiempo libre, si no se lo hacia por Hyoga, dado que su ropa era muy bien aceptada, y sus ventas aumentaban, pero aquí se comprueba que el trabajo no llega a absorber del todo

* * *

_Regresamos a Grecia:_

Ya los días se habían pasado como rayo, ya era 14 de diciembre, ya Seiya era un mar de nervios, ya todo estaba terminado, ni el sabía que si se lo proponía él era un gran hombre de negocios, ya que lo que le pedía Seika lo hacia bien.

Incluso ya que los 2 estaban solos, salieron a varios lados, fueron a fiestas, y algo que era importante ya había comprado regalos, para todos en el oriente, bueno para ser mas específicos el que lo hizo fue Seiya, pero pese a la ansiedad por irse Seiya tenia una idea, esta la estaba discutiendo con su hermana

"No se, ¿Estas seguro?" – le decía Seika, ambos estaban tomando café, en el jardín de su casa, Seiya le acababa de exponer su idea

"Creo que funcionara, siempre he querido hacer eso" – raro pero tenia algo emoción por su idea, no sabia sin funcionaria

"Esta bien, como me pediste no le diremos a nuestros padres ni a nadie que llegaremos, te haré caso, solo espero que tus amigos no se asusten" – en si la idea era llegar de sorpresa, ya el día anhelado era realidad,

"Bueno Seika, tu llegaras con nuestros padres, les dices que me disculpen, pero tengo que ir a ver a mas personas además de mis amigos" – hacia memoria de a quien tenia que ver –"de hecho, seria mejor avisarles que llegaremos días después, para que así funcione"

"Acepto, como dije antes, te haré caso en todo, dado que yo te debo varias, por lo mucho que fuiste de utilidad en la compañía" – aunque no lo dijo le agradaba la idea, y sobre todo, por lo momentos que estaban juntos, el le hablaba mucho de Saori, y bueno quería juzgar a Saori ya siendo la novia de Seiya

* * *

_Sobre volando el continente Asiático:_

Con la vista de la cordillera de los Himalaya, Seiya observaba por la ventana, le traía recuerdos de cuando consiguió el agua de la vida y con su precisa vista alcanzo a ver la vieja casa de Mu, en tanto Seika iba dormida, ambos iban en avión comercial, como Seiya lo planeo su plan marchaba sobre ruedas, ya que los padres de ellos los esperaban hasta al día 16 del mes, sabían que había funcionado por que además hablaron de otros temas, de cómo les iba a los señores Masaki, de la nostalgia por regresar, de cómo la señora Yui ya tenia lista la habitación de cada uno de sus hijos, pero pese a todo los señores no le creían del todo, así que por idea de Seika ella pidió ayuda a los empleados para que al hablar, ellos le creyeran y bueno por eso y que Seika empaco hasta con el perro, es que estaba muy cansada y por eso venia dormida, en tanto Seiya recordaba como junto con Seika habían ido al Santuario días antes

_**Flash Back:**_

"No sabia que este lugar estuviera aquí" – Seika no salía de su asombro

"Y aun no has visto lo mejor" – le decía Seiya jalándola para subir por las escaleras de las 12 casas, pero a la ves el no se quería mover el coliseo de Star Hill le daba mucha nostalgia

Seiya fue muy pero muy bien recibido, fue recibido mejor que a un héroe, de hecho tardo varios minutos en intentar subir por las escaleras del Santuario, fue aplaudido, y bueno se le dio varias cosas, mismas que se le ayudo a guardar, la persona que se quedo encargada por parte de Saori, era un señor muy agradable, se le informo como ahora funcionaba el lugar, que muchos se habían ido fuera de ahí, unos a trabajar con la fundación y otros a sus lugares de origen, incluso se encontró con los soldados que siempre apoyaban Shina, pero en ves de cómo siempre agarrarse a golpes, estas ves conversaban con gran camaradería, y bueno después de ser saludado y bien recibido el héroe que salvo al mundo, aunque a Seiya le apenaba esto, por fin pudo seguir su camino hacia el templo de Atena

"Entonces, cuando tu subías estas escaleras junto con tus amigos era por salvar a Saori" – a Seika le interesaba que le contara detalle a detalle, incluida la pelea con Hades

Le contó, detalle a detalle, lo que paso, en la casa de Mu, le contó como el reparo las armaduras, de cómo peleo con mascara de muerte, le gusto la estatua de Mu, a el lo recordaba como un gran apoyo y un gran amigo, siguiendo con su camino, llegaron a Tauro, de lo largo que fue su pelea don Aldebarán, a el lo recordó como una la persona que le enseño como obtener el poder del modo complicado, es decir peleando con los mas fuertes, su estatua le gusto por que tenia la pose que reunía ofensiva y defensiva, después llegaron a la casa de Geminis, pensó que otra ves encontraría un laberinto, pero lo único que vio fue las estatuas de Kanon y Saga, los recordó como grandes amigos pero sobre todo como los rivales mas complicados, ya que era difícil ver quien era mas fuerte, ambos sonreían, parecía que este recorrer los templos veía a sus amigos, en Cancer lo que encontró fue mas paz, ya que ahí le quedo el recuerdo de que un hombre puede ser corrompido por la maldad al igual que Saga pero puede enderezar la nave al final, el momento al llegar a Leo, fue emotivo el era una de las personas que mejor lo trato en el Santuario, de verdad lamentaba que el muriese, ya que el quería que el y Marin fuesen felices, y bueno el fue el rival que lo obligo a moverse mas rápido que la luz, siguiendo al llegar a Virgo, recordó y platico, como pensó que de ahí no pasaban, ya que la fuerza de Shaka era impresionante, de no ser por el gruñón de Ikki esto hubiese sido el final, le gusto la pose de meditación de figura hecha estatua, también recordaba la gran batalla, donde lograron vencer el poder de 6 caballeros dorados, al sacar la exclamación de Atena, en Libra con Shiru saco a Hyoga del ataúd de hielo, al pasar a Escorpión, la pelea con Milo, pero cuando por entraron en Sagitario, primero dio gracias a Aiorios por que siempre su armadura lo saco de problemas y podía entrar con orgullo de haber cumplido lo que el les había pedido, prosiguiendo a Capricornio, por fin vio la estatua de Shura, de verdad un enemigo temible, y bueno para Seiya, Shura si era el caballero mas fiel a Atena, si en la casa de Capricornio se sentía nostalgia por un amigo, en la Acuario fue muy similar debido a que se sentía como si Hyoga estuviera ahí, mas ya por fin en la ultima casa, la de Piscis, Seika se sorprendió de la hermosura del caballero de ese lugar, lo vio en su estatua, ya saliendo de esa casa vio que aun estaban las flores, pero algo era distinto ya que como iban a paso cansino, las flores no eran venenosas, solo adornaban el camino, seika iba maravillada con el lugar

Por fin estaban en cámara del maestro, fue recibido como si fuera el verdadero patriarca, a Seika le sorprendió la forma en que su hermano era querido y respetado, ya adentro quedo atónita por lo bello del lugar, parecía como un viaje al pasado

"Vaya Seiya, este lugar es increíble, así que aquí peleaste con uno de los gemelos que estaban en la casa de Géminis" – preguntaba sin dejar de ver la arquitectura

"Si, Saga, el mas fuerte de los caballeros dorados" – recordar es volver a vivir –"Bueno hermana vamos a la ultima parte de este lugar" – la siguiente parada, el templo de Atena

Caminando el largo salón, y subiendo mas escaleras, Seika ya había perdido la cuenta, habían llegado como a eso de las 9 de la mañana, con tanto recuerdo y nostalgia ya eran cerca de las 6 y el ocaso se vislumbraba por la época del año, y bueno este lugar era de buenos y malos recuerdos, de buenos por que aquí salvaron a Atena, y de malos, por que Seiya recordaba la daga y el charco de Sangre, olvidándose un tanto de ese amargo recuerdo Seiya llego hasta donde estaba la estatua de Atena, la vio tal como la recordaba,

Parecía que eso seria todo además de los recuerdos, pero algo ilumino el cielo que se debatía entre el día y la noche, rodeando en un has de luz,

"No puede ser, si son" – su cara se iluminaba igual

No era otra cosa que todas las armaduras doradas, estaban intactas, al pareces Kiki pudo repararlas, pese a que Thanatos las destruyo, todas y cada una se reunían, se percato que la que mas tardo en llegar fue la de Acuario, pensó que esta fue llevada ahí por Hyoga, luego formaron un circulo y descendieron, para quedar todas en línea recta, justo en frente de la estatua de Atena

"Créeme Seiya, tu mundo parece sacado de una película de ficción" – Seika no daba crédito a semejante espectáculo –"Seiya" – fue lo que dijo con sorpresa al ver a su hermano llorando, como él le había dicho, las personas que usaban esas armaduras, eran personas importantes para ellos

"Gracias amigos" – era lo mas correcto de decir

Los hermanos, prosiguieron viendo las armaduras por largo rato, hasta que se hizo de noche,

"Seiya será mejor volver" – pese a todo, y a lo emotivo sobre todo, tenían que regresar a casa

Al momento de decir esto, las armaduras volvieron a brillar, se elevaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos templos, a excepción de la de Acuario que regreso hasta Siberia, fue como el modo de partir y darse un adiós

"Al parecer las personas que portaban esos trajes, solo vinieron a verte Seiya" – le gustaba que su hermano fuera tan bien tratado

"Hasta siempre amigos, siempre recordare a los Caballeros Dorados" – dijo con mucha emoción

Cuando se fu la ultima armadura, Seiya y su hermana caminaban escaleras abajo, al estar casi al final de las escaleras que conectaban el templo de Atena con la cámara del maestro, Seiya sintió que los observaban, se dio vuelta y no había nadie

"¿Algo pasa Seiya?" – pregunto Seika

"Nada, solo sentí que nos observaban" – ponía sonrisa de despreocupación

Y no era su imaginación, entre mas se perdían las siluetas, mas los que los observaban estaban contentos,

"Nunca te equivocas Dohko" – Shion sonreía

"Fue bueno, encomendarles a Atena, y vaya que el amor entre dos personas puede salvar el mundo" – le contestaba a su amigo

Y no solo eran ellos dos, también estaban los demás Caballero Dorados que habían venido a dar su ultima despedida a su amigo Seiya

_**Fin del Flash Back:**_

"Ya solo falta poco" – Seiya meditaba mientras volaban

En tanto Seika seguía dormida, al parecer no despertaría hasta llegar a Japón

* * *

Y bueno los nervios ya eran de ansiedad, ya que por fin estaban en Japón para Seiya fue un tormento, el simple acreditamiento en migración, se le hizo tardado, ya que la gente les hacia de mas la barba por que eran los hijos de los dueños de la fundación Masaki, y bueno gracias a Seika, un empleado de la fundación los recibió, con una moto para Seiya, y un auto para que Seika,

"Llegamos muy rápido" – decía Seika aun bostezando

"Si venias dormida todo el camino" – Seiya intentaba molestarla para intentar relajarse

"Tonto" – Seika le seguía el juego –"mira ya estamos aquí, así que en cuanto termines con tus cosas por favor repórtate, intentare que no se molesten, debido a que no les avisamos que llegaríamos" – Seika seguía dudosa

"Si, si, te lo prometo" – Seiya juntaba las manos y le hacia reverencia a su hermana –"y gracias por estos datos, tengo que ir a ver a estas personas" – su hermana seguía investigando

"De nada, pero recuerda, este fue el ultimo trabajo de espionaje que hice en la fundación de Saori"

"Bueno yo me voy, te prometo que te hablare, solo espero no tardarme en ver a tanta gente" – miraba su reloj, era medio día, así que comenzaría una segunda mitad de día ajete adro

"Solo ve con calma, yo me llevare tus cosas, ya mañana se las podrás dar" – diciendo esto Seiya se pone el casco y se enfila hacia el encuentro con su gente mas preciada

* * *

"Bueno esta es la dirección" – Seiya estaba en frente de una casa, era amplia, por lo que decía en la entrada, decía familia Ishida, según lo que decía en la información de Seika, ellos era un par de esposos de alrededor de los 40 años, no había tenido hijos así que decidieron adoptar a un niño del orfanato de los Kido, el señor era un respetado medico y su esposa era gerente de un banco de Japón, ellos cuidaban mucho a Makoto, entonces Seiya decidió tocar el timbre, luego de pocos minutos fue recibido por una empleada

"Que se le ofrece joven" – pregunta

"¿Disculpe, aquí vive un niño llamado Makoto?"

"Si, el esta en el patio de atrás, con un amigo de el" – no le daba desconfianza, la persona que estaba tras la reja, se le hacia un joven agradable

"Que bueno, podría pasar a verlo" – preguntaba con ansiedad

"Solo deje le aviso, y disculpe cual es su nombre" – preguntaba respetuosamente

"Oh, que grosería la mía, mucho gusto me llamo Seiya, soy un amigo de él"

"Increíble" – se sorprendía y se alegraba –"Makoto no deja de hablar de ti, además esta con su amigo Akira, él también estaba con él en el orfanato"

"Grandioso, así los podré ver a los 2" – Seiya se mega emocionaba

"Sabes, pasa, así podrás darles la sorpresa"

Luego de pasar hacia adentro de la casa, Seiya camino hacia el patio trasero de la casa, ahí vio a sus amigos muy entretenidos jugando fútbol, ambos no se percataron de su presencia, hasta que él les hablo

"Veo que se divierten" – dijo animadamente

Luego de asimilar y dejar de patear el balón de fútbol, ambos con una sorpresa dibujada en la cara, dejaron lo que hacían y corrieron hacia su amigo el cual pensaron que nunca volverían a ver

"Seiya" – fue el grito al verlo, ambos corrían hacia su amigo

"Makoto, Akira, tanto tiempo sin verlos" – correspondía al abrazo de los pequeños

"¿Desde cuando llegaste?" – pregunto Makoto luego de la euforia de ver a su amigo

"Hace unos minutos, en cuanto llegue, me dirigí para este lugar" – contestaba

Luego contó todo lo vivido, esto lo hacían ya dentro de la casa, sus peleas, como estuvo en coma, de que ahora el y Seika eran hijos de una de las familias mas poderosas de Japón, y de cómo le iba a Seiya ahora, los dos pequeños se alegraron por su amigo

Ellos por su parte le contaron que eran muy tratados por sus padres adoptivos, los padres de Makoto habían sido los profesores de los padres de Akira, de ahí que se llevaban muy bien y aprobaban la amistad de ellos, incluso iban a la misma escuela, pero en toda la platica hubo un tema como siempre de polémica

"Así que no estas junto con Miho" – decía con pesar Makoto –"pensé que te gustaba, pero veo que lo confundimos con que tu la veías como tu hermana"

"Y ella esta trabajando ahora en Atenas" – preguntaba Akira

"Si, así es, y de verdad yo la quiero mucho pero solo como una hermana, y bueno le va muy bien" – trataba de animarlos

"Es una pena, yo siempre supe que si ella se fue hasta Grecia era por estar junto con Seiya" – pensaba –"y bueno Seiya, entonces la que te gusta es Saori, verdad" – preguntaba

"Que" – esto destanteo a Seiya, que casi se ahoga con su vaso con agua que le habían traído

"Vamos Seiya, Saori es muy bella" – intervino Akira –"ya que alguna ves nos cuestionamos que con quien te quedarías, ya que siempre notamos que ella te gustaba" – lo dice de la forma mas natural con las manos abiertas

"El tiene razón, si es con Saori créeme que nosotros te apoyaremos" – le hacia la v de la victoria

"Estos chicos, y uno piensa que no son muy fijados en eso" – pensaba agobiado

"Pero nos cuentas afuera, sigamos con nuestro juego, hoy hace frío pero se nublara hasta la tarde, así que aprovechemos que todavía hay sol" – Makoto jala a Seiya

"Vamos" – fue lo poco que dijo Seiya

* * *

Después de estar por cerca de una hora, en casa de los niños Seiya se dirigió hacia la casa donde ahora vivía la niña que siempre traía un paleta, era cerca de las dos, ya que con los niños jugo de la 12 y media hasta la una y media, y contrario al rato de cuando estaba jugando con los niños, ya se alcanzaban a ver unas nubes,

Luego de ahí ya se dirigía a la primera parada importante, no por que ir a ver a sus pequeños amigos no lo fuera, pero por fin luego de tantos meses podría ver de nuevo a sus amigos, ahora estaba en el centro que habían abierto Ikki y Shun, pensó que ahí los encontraría todos, ya que tanto Hyoga como Shiru les ayudaban a los hermanos a dar clases a las personas, pero también traía las posibles direcciones de donde encontrarlos, es decir los invernaderos de Esmeralda, las oficinas del padre de Hyoga y las tiendas de ropa de Fleer,

La ansiedad y la alegría era muy notoria, así que decidió entrar al lugar, era un lugar muy funcional, tenia un buen estacionamiento subterráneo, ahí fue donde dejo la moto, por lo que miraba las personas ya se marchaban, el estacionamiento estaba como a la mitad de su capacidad, pero algo le daba una duda, ya que la tenia desde que salio de la casa de la pequeña,

"Me dio su paleta, y es muy agradable esa pequeña, pero" – dudaba –"no se como se llama" – se lamentaba para si mismo, al mismo tiempo mira su reloj, eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde

Luego de subir hasta la recepción fue atendido por una chica en la recepción, ella le dijo, par su decepción, que solo se encontraba Shiru y Shunrei en el lugar, ya que los demás tenían cosas por fuera, pero esto no fue del todo malo, ya que Shiru era con el que mas hablaba y había vivido cosas juntos, así que pese a todo, solo tardaría mas de lo normal en verlos a todos

"Y en que parte del lugar esta él" – preguntaba ya mega ansioso

"Esta en el tercer piso, esta dando sus clases de Yoga" – respondió amablemente

"Gracias iré a buscarlo" – se despedía y bueno al fin se encontraría con sus amigos

* * *

"Eso es todo por hoy" – decía Shiru, las personas de su clase lo felicitaban

Era todo normal, la clase había sido sin aspavientos, ya se había vaciado la sala, así que ahora él recogía sus cosas, pero se percato que el cielo estaba nublado

"Creo que nevara" – pensaba mientras le limpiaba con una toalla, y bebía una bebida rehidratante –"no debo tardarme tanto, si no Shunrei se enojara"

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no presto atención a una persona que se recarga en la entrada de la habitación

"Disculpe, pero ya no hay clases por hoy" – dijo sin dejar de ver por la ventana

"Vaya Shiru, veo que eres un maestro estricto" – Seiya sonreía hasta cierto punto burlón por que Shiru no se percato de su presencia

"Esa voz, no puede ser" – se sorprendió –"Seiya"

"Si sigues ahí quieto te puedo vencer como en el torneo galáctico" - le hacia una broma para que saliera de su asombro y viera que el era de verdad

"Amigo, ha pasado tiempo" – por fin la alegría era total

Primero se estrecharon las manos, para después darse un efusivo abrazo,

"Desde cuando llegaste" – preguntaba de forma animado, y con incredulidad no podía creer que su amigo estuviera ahí con el

"Tengo unas horas, llegue sin avisar, Seika me ayudo con eso, antes que a ustedes fui a ver a los niños del orfanato"

"Eso quiere decir que no has visto a los muchachos" – volvía a preguntar

"Tenia la esperanza que de estuvieran todos aquí, pero veo que todos están fuera salvo tu, nadie mas esta aquí" – le frustraba ya que así pensó que los vería a todos y ahorraría tiempo

"Es una lastima, Ikki esta con Esmeralda en los invernaderos, Shun apoyaba a June en el orfanato, Y este Hyoga estaba con Fleer en sus tiendas de ropa" – ahora confirmaba lo que le dijo la chica de la recepción

"Ni el travieso de Kiki esta por aquí" – ahora le preguntaba, ya que por el no le habían dicho nada,

"También el no esta, ayuda a Ikki, ya que ahí esta Helen"

"Algo me ha contado Ikki, pero por lo que se escucha a el no le es del todo agradable que el ande con ella" – se colocaba las manos en la nuca como modo de frustración

"Pero es reconfortante que estés de vuelta de nuevo, pero entonces" – ahora se acordaba de algo –"Seiya, ¿no has ido a ver a Saori?"

"No Shiru, primero quería verlos a todos, la verdad si estoy algo nervioso de volver a verla" – con esta respuesta se salía por la tangente, y se desentendía, no quería dar explicaciones, y así no echar a perder su plan

"Se me hace que como dice un lema, quieres dejar lo mejor para lo ultimo" – ahora Shiru se divertía poniendo nervioso a Seiya –"será mejor no decirle las ansias que ella tiene por verlo" – pensaba

"No molestes" – Seiya mejor se reía

"Siempre cargas con esa mochila amigo" – Shiru se percata que la traía colgando

"Ah, esto, siempre la cargo, nunca la dejo desde que partí de aquí" – también Shiru se percato que vestía igual con su clásica playera roja y sus jeans

Siguieron charlando, con alguien que no ves por meses, mucho es lo que hay que platicar, Seiya le dijo que usaba su clásica vestimenta, la usaba por que según así si lo reconocerían, ya que había crecido bastante en su tamaño normal,

Mientras tanto los dos amigos seguían charlando, alguien venia por el pasillo,

"Shiru ya se tardo, de seguro ha de estar platicando con alguien" – ya hacia mas de 20 minutos que lo esperaba en la habitación donde ella impartía las clases de cocina –"bueno así será mejor, le caeré de sorpresa" – se venia divirtiendo, esa tarde irían de compras, ya que le ilusionaba como si ya fueran un matrimonio

Por fin estaba en la puerta, y como sospechaba Shiru conversaba con alguien, pero la voz se le hacia conocida, pero no la reconocía del todo, así que decidió entrar de golpe

"Shiru vamos retrasados" – entro alegremente, pero se quedo como piedra de ver quien estaba platicando con Shiru

"Hola Shunrei" – Seiya la saluda

"Seiya" – grita efusivamente y corre a abrazarlo –"amigo, bienvenido, pero desde que hora llegaste, por que no avisaste" – hacia demasiadas preguntas

"Tengo algunas horas, he ido a ver a unas personas que no veía desde hace tiempo" – después le explica que los iba ver uno por uno, y que se hecho a perder su plan de verlos a todos ahí en el centro

"No lo puedo creer tu aquí de regreso" – se emocionaba y lo abrazaba de vuelta

"Yo también estoy contento de verlos, sobre todo por nuestra amistad" – recordó como ambos se habían salvado la vida mutuamente –"se que esto es abrupto, pero quiero ir a ver a Ikki, se que los invernaderos están cerca de este lugar" – quería seguir con su plan

"Es una buena idea, así podremos estar todos juntos" – Shunrei ya se había olvidado de sus compras

"No me lo tomen a mal, pero quisiera ir solo, quisiera darles a todos una sorpresa" – esto si los tomo por sorpresa

"Esta bien, además nosotros iremos de compras" – contesto Shiru de forma tranquila, esto si sorprendió a Shunrei

"Pero Shiru" – él la mira, algo en su mirada hace que no proteste –"esta bien Seiya, ya nos veremos mas tarde"

"Gracias por su comprensión, y bueno los veo mas tarde" – sin mas ni mas Seiya sale fuera del lugar no sin antes darles un abrazo a ambos

La pareja de jóvenes se quedo sola, por lo que Shunrei pidió una explicación

"Me puedes decir de que se trata esto" – no comprendía la actitud de Shiru

"No lo tomes a mal, pero deja que siga con eso, además lo hace para darse valor, el que nos vea a todos antes que a Saori lo llenara de alegría y confianza, pero el ni se imagina que ella esta tan ansiosa de verlo como él de ella" – su típica tranquilidad, la ponía mas calmada

"Ahora comprendo, y bueno solo por que me lo explicas lo perdonare, pero si antes de las 8 no ha ido a la casa de Saori lo llevare arrastrando personalmente" – se ponía cómicamente enojada

"Todo saldrá bien" – Shiru estaba contento –"lo mejor será ir de compras como quedamos, ya mas tarde pasaremos por casa de Saori, por que se que el ira al final de este día"

* * *

"Es un bonito lugar" – Seiya se sorprendía de lo grande y funcional, se veía que las personas ya se retiraban, en una manta en el techo se veía, que decía, sobre la venta de flores de noche buena

Seiya decidió entrar, tenia un ambiente de calma, en el mostrador se encontraba una niña, muy linda de pelo castaño se acerco a ella a pedir información

"Bienvenido, ¿En que podemos ayudarlo?" – Helen le sonreía

"Hola pequeña, mira pasaba por aquí y quería ver si por este lugar se encontraba Ikki" – preguntaba

"Perdón mi atrevimiento, pero es amigo del señor caballero" – le contestaba con otra pregunta

"Bueno algo así" – sonreía recordando sus memorias con él y todos

"Si esta, solo que esta ocupado, le diré que lo busca" – se dirige hacia la parte trasera del lugar, ahí estaba Ikki junto con Esmeralda además de Kiki, pero se detuvo por algo importante –"¿Quién le digo que lo busca?"

"Es verdad, dile que los busca Seiya"

"Eh" – se sorprendía –"esto no puede ser, si usted es el que faltaba del grupo" – se ponía contenta y eso que era la primera vez que lo conocía –"por que mejor no vamos juntos" – le preguntaba mientras se acercaba a él

"Es buena idea pequeña" – Seiya le sonreía –"Por lo que me han contado tu debes de ser Helen, vaya que eres bonita" – caminaban juntos hacia la parte trasera del lugar

"Vaya que es guapo, con razón Saori le gusta tanto, pero no es solo eso" – pensaba sonriente –"pero no es solo eso, con el se siente como si nada estuviera mal, se siente una seguridad y una paz reconfortante, además de que se ve que tiene buen sentido del humor" – seguía pensando

Ambos continuaron caminando hasta la parte trasera del lugar, como todos Seiya le pidió que no lo llamara de forma tan formal, que solo le llamara Seiya, ella accedió, ya que por el camino el no la dejo de hacer reír

Llegaron a donde estaban reunidos, pero solo vio que estaba Ikki y Kiki, la escena era algo que no se esperaba, ver a Ikki y Kiki juntos haciendo equipo y trabajando en el acomodo de nuevas plantas que le habían traído de zonas del Amazonas, junto con mas flores de noche buena,

Ikki en especial había estado un tanto intranquilo y bueno presentía algo, por eso no molestaba a Kiki y se centraba en hacer su trabajo, estaba pensando que era ese presentimiento que tenia, el escucho que habían llegado Helen con otra persona, pero al escuchar los pasos, tenia que la idea de que era alguien que el conocía, pero bueno por lo que sabia esa persona no llegaría sino hasta dentro de unos días mas

"Ten Kiki" – decía metido en sus ideas

"Oye Ikki desde la mañana estas muy pensativo" – le contesta viéndolo con extrañeza

"No es nada" – sale un poco de sus ideas –"sigamos con esto"

Seguían en su trabajo, cuando por fin quedaron en un campo totalmente visual Seiya los miraba con su clásica sonrisa, pero fue Helen la que llamo la atención de ellos

"Disculpen, Señor caballero, Kiki, aquí los buscan"

"Si desea algo en especial espere unos minutos, Esmeralda esta pagándole a la persona que trajo la mercancía" – Kiki fue el que contesto pero no dirigía su mirada hacia Seiya y Helen

"Vaya quien los viera tan tranquilos trabajando en equipo" – lo dice con algo de sarcasmo y broma para ambos

En ese momento dejan lo que están haciendo, no se esperaban que se tratase de esa persona, su tono su alegría, su humor no había duda era su amigo, el que completaba el grupo

"Seiya" – dicen al mismo tiempo tanto Ikki como Kiki,

"Ah pasado tiempo amigos" – sonríe mientras camina a sus estupefactos amigos, el que medio reacciona es Ikki

"No puede ser, así que esto era el presentimiento" – pensaba –"mira lo que el viento nos ha traído" – dice en su clásico tono para molestar a Seiya

"Esperaba un mejor recibimiento, pero que me puedo esperar del mas gruñón de todos" – ahora así empezaban a decirse cosas, esta era su manera de darse la bienvenida

"Creo que por esta vez haré una excepción Seiya" – camina hacia su amigo y contrario a su postura cerrada, le tiende la mano, y después lo abraza de forma efusiva, después de todo era su amigo –"que bueno que estés por aquí Seiya" – un comportamiento raro en Ikki pero que fue muy bien visto por Helen, al igual que por Kiki

"Tienes razón, creo que podemos hacer una excepción" – él estaba igual de contento, su amistad se basaba en llevarse fuerte, pero era igual de fuerte que la que tenia con el resto de sus amigos, iba a decir algo pero algo le cayó del cielo

"Seiya" – grita, mientras le cae encima y aplasta pero Seiya logra evitar la caída pese a la sorpresa –"amigo, amigo es de lo mejor que estés de regreso" – Seiya lo coloca en el piso

"Vaya amigo me alegra verte, y vaya que has crecido" – le pone una mano en la cabeza, Kiki se siente alagado, en eso Seiya se le acerca al oído –"y que linda novia tienes, solo cuídate de Ikki" – le secreteaba para molestarlo

Ahora siguieron en su platica, se pusieron todos contentos, bueno para Seiya el ver cada vez mas caras conocidas era reconfortante y le daba ánimos, y sobre todo valor, y bueno las caras nuevas como Helen también le daba alegría por que eran buenas personas, ahí Ikki se entero que ya había ido a ver a Shiru, su conversación seguía hasta que fueron interrumpidos por alguien

"¿Ikki ya terminaron?" – dice Esmeralda

"¿Esmeralda?" – se preguntaba Seiya mientras la observaba, ya sabia mas o menos como es que ella no estaba muerta, pero por fin conocería a la chica que hizo que Ikki fuera un tipo menos solitario

Ella centra su mirada en la persona que estaba con ellos, no lo dudo, por la descripción dada antes por Ikki y algunas fotos que le mostró Saori, no cabía duda era Seiya

"Mucho gusto Seiya" – le sonreía

"Lo mismo digo, es un placer conocer a la chica que logro hacer una persona tranquila a este ogro" – lo señala con su pulgar

"Veo que son muy buenos amigos" – ella sonreía, sabia que esa era su forma de demostrar su amistad

"Ikki, tienes suerte, además de muy bella es una chica agradable" – pese a lo poco que la conocía ella le cayo de maravilla, era muy agradable

Y con una persona mas en su conversación, pues la charla continuo, platicaban de anécdotas del pasado, y de su pasado reciente también, de cómo les había ido, Seiya estaba feliz, sabia que la apariencia de serio de Ikki era solo por lo mal que le había ido en el pasado, sabia que a él le gustaba apoyar a los débiles, por eso le gusto el grandioso centro que tenían para la atención de las personas de avanzada edad y el orfanato, por su parte Ikki estaba contento de que encontrara a su hermana, bromeaban con esto, por que Seiya le daba risa como Ikki le dio una bofetada, y como maltrato a su seguridad, sabia que si Seika era estricta, Ikki era la horma de su zapato, pero el se disculparía con ella

"Ya, ya, te lo prometo, en cuanto la vea me disculpare con ella" – Esmeralda le daba un jalon de orejas

"Venciste a los jueces del infierno, generales de Poseidón, pero veo que hasta tu tienes a alguien que no puedes vencer" – se burlaba

La charla continuo por largo rato, vio que eran cerca de las 6 y media de la tarde, entonces pensó que era correcto ir a ver al resto de sus amigos,

"Te vemos en la noche, quedamos de ir a casa de Saori" – eso le dijo Ikki

"Pero Ikki, por que no nos vamos junto con él" – preguntaba Kiki

"Aun falta mucho que hacer aquí" – le contesto de manera autoritaria, pero algo le hacia sentir que no era de forma grosera

"Pero Ikki si ya" – no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, algo en la mirada de Ikki le dijo a Esmeralda que no continuara –"esta bien, aun faltan cosas, bueno Seiya nos vemos mas tarde"

"Ikki, Esmeralda, los dejo, iré a ver a Shun y a Hyoga" – se acerca a ellos y les da un abrazo de despedida, en seguida camina hacia Kiki y Helen –"nos vemos mas tarde, y bueno veo que ya no eres un diablillo" – le pone su mano en la frente, luego le da un abrazo

Después de despedirse de los ahí presentes, Seiya se dirigía hacia donde podría encontrar a Hyoga, para después ver a Shun, pero los ahí presentes, seguían con la duda de la actitud de Ikki

"¿Ikki?, ¿Por qué no fuimos con él?" – se cuestionaba Kiki

"Kiki, es algo que debe hacer él solo" – le responde sin mirarlo, su mirada sigue por la puerta donde acababa de salir Seiya

"No entiendo" – seguía estupefacto

"Ahora te entiendo" – Esmeralda le abraza y comprende la actitud de Ikki

"Es verdad Señor caballero, el verlos a todos le dará valor" – Helen también comprendía

"Hey, escúchenme ¿alguien puede explicarme?" – Kiki no comprendía ese lenguaje en que se comunicaban, pese a su telepatía no entendía que pasaba

* * *

Seiya conducía por las calles de Tokio, había ido hacia donde podría encontrar a Hyoga, vio que solo había gente vigilando el edificio donde se estaban las oficinas de los negocios del padre de Hyoga, así que decidió ir hacia donde estaban las tiendas de ropa que había establecido Fleer, pero también le informaron que si estaban ahí pero que se retiraron a hacia el orfanato, ya que ellos le ayudarían a June con otro festival hecho para los niños, pero esto no fue tan mal, ya que así los vería a todos juntos, pero bueno el frío comenzaba a incrementarse por la cercana llegada de la noche, en su travesía había perdido cerca de medio hora, por que viendo que por el frío casi no había gente en las calles, calculaba que llegaría cerca de las 7 de la noche,

"Es hora de acelerar el paso" – se decía mentalmente

* * *

Sacándose el casco, Seiya miraba el lugar de tantos recuerdos para el cuando era niño, de cómo había vivido ahí con su hermana Seika, de cómo jugaba con sus amigos al fútbol, en fin eran muchos recuerdos, estaciono su moto, camino hasta los columpios y los observaba, tantos buenos recuerdos de un solo lugar, vio luz en el salón donde regularmente se hacían los eventos de esa índole, camino hacia ese lugar, vio desde la puerta

En el lugar se llevaba acabo la clásica representación de un cuento de navidad, la típica historia donde aun viejo amargado lo visitan tres espíritus, vio que Hyoga y Fleer estaban entre el publico, había mucha gente que tenia intenciones de adoptar a esos niños, en tanto Shun y June estaban como los directores de la obra

La obra seguía su curso, hasta que por fin termino, luego de una gran ovación del publico, este comenzaba a retirarse, muy contentos de ver lo bien portados de los pequeños, en ese momento se acercan al escenario tanto Hyoga como Fleer, estaban muy conmovidos por lo lindo de la obra

"Te quedo muy bien June" – Fleer la felicitaba

"Para no tener experiencia creo que quedo bien" – le contestaba

Seiya vio que solo ellos estaban en el escenario ya que los niños fueron llevados al comedor por las maestras para que ahí tuvieran una buena cena conmemorativa por lo bien que les había quedado la obra de teatro, ellos se habían retrasado para platicar un poco, Seiya dedujo que era el momento de acercarse, pero alguien se había percatado de su presencia

"Shun no se lo comentes a ellas, pero alguien ha estado viendo desde la puerta" – le decía en voz baja

"Tú también te diste cuenta" – le respondía, sus sentidos seguían agudos, pese a que ya no combatían

"Pero hay estar con cautela, a lo mejor solo es alguien que llego tarde" – Hyoga no estaba tan preocupado, pero si se le hacia raro

"Será mejor ir a ver" – Shun le dice

"Fleer, June esperen aquí, hay algo que queremos ver" – y dejándolas con ahí con su sorpresa se dirigen hacia la entrada del lugar, como el lugar era algo pequeño no era mucha la distancia a caminar pero si se sorprendieron de ver a quien estaba en la entrada

"Seiya" – dijeron al mismo tiempo de ver a la persona que estaba espiándolos por la puerta

"Amigos" – Seiya también estaba igual de sorprendido, pero no del todo, ya que sus amigos eran igual de atentos y con buenos sentidos, como el los recordaba –"al menos me ahorraron caminar hacia ustedes" – bromeaba con ellos

Y al ver que era de verdad su amigo sus muestras de afecto no se hicieron esperar, ambos le dieron un efusivo abrazo

"Seiya amigo, estoy feliz de verte sano y salvo" – dijo Shun llorando, pese a que ya era mas fuerte de carácter una cosa como esta hace que sus sentimientos salieran en su totalidad

"Perezoso es un gusto verte" – también había lagrimas en Hyoga,

A la distancia eran observados por las chicas que seguían estupefactas, solo Fleer había reconocido al visitante, a June le extraño tanta efusividad, pero algo le decía que era el que le faltaba en el grupo de amigos, vio que la cara de Fleer tenia mucha alegría, así que decidió salir de su duda

"Fleer, solo por confirmar ese que esta ahí es Seiya" – preguntaba

"Así es" – ella baja por las escaleras del escenario y se dirige hacia la entrada del lugar, ella también estaba feliz de ver a Seiya –"Seiya, Seiya" – decía mientras aceleraba el paso al ver a su amigo

"Fleer" – fue lo que dijo al ver que otra cara conocida se acercaba, ella también le daba un efusivo abrazo

"Seiya, aun no te he felicitado por salvar este mundo" – le tomaba las manos, una sonrisa acompañaba estas palabras

"Ella tiene razón, siempre has sido un despreocupado, pero para hacer cosas serias te pintas solo" – Hyoga le agradecía también

"Amigo, gracias a tu poder estamos aquí disfrutando de una vida tranquila" – ahora de parte de Shun

"Amigos me avergüenzan" – Seiya se ponía una mano en la nuca, a el no le gustaba recibir tantos halagos, para el si tenia importancia salvar a las personas, pero no le gustaba la adulación, esto provoco una risa entre los tres ahí presentes, en eso se les une June

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es June, tu debes de ser Seiya" – fue su presentación

"Igual, es un placer, tu debes de ser June, digo ya hemos hablado un poco por teléfono, me da gusto por fin hablar contigo cara a cara, es que la ves que te vi físicamente, pues estabas dormida" – recordaba poco antes de la batalla de las 12 casas

"Shun me hablado mucho de ti, veo que eres tal como dices, eres alguien que es capaz de poner de buen humor a quien sea" – su impresión era muy buena, era mejor de lo que Shun decía

"Gracias" – voltea hacia Shun –"te felicito amigo, es una gran chica, además de bella, veo que tiene aprecio por los demás, vi que los niños la quieren mucho" – le pone una mano en el hombro

Y bueno ya solo por formalidad Shun la presento como su novia, al igual lo hizo Hyoga con Fleer, Seiya no se aguanto un comentario sobre esto

"Vaya que eres tardado, desde que estábamos en Asgard yo vi que ella estaba interesada en ti" – lo hacia en tono de broma

"Mira quien habla" – Hyoga le devolvía la broma

"No se de que me hablas" – Seiya sabia por donde iba la cosa, se puso de mil colores,

"Creo que ya estuvo bien" – Shun como siempre apaciguo las cosas,

Y bueno algo dentro de Seiya sabia que todos los ahí presentes sabían algo de que él tenia sentimientos por Saori, algo había comentado en el pasado con Shun,

Ya para totalmente apaciguar las cosas, Shun enfoco la charla en ver como estaban todos, ya sabia que ya había visto a su hermano y a Shiru, en si todos estaban felices por el hecho de que ya por fin el grupo estaba totalmente reunido, ahora si en la mente de las dos chicas, estaba el ver a Saori totalmente feliz, al igual que Shun y Hyoga, ahora eran cerca de las 8 de la noche, la obra se había terminado hacia ya media hora, ni lo habían sentido, pero alguien ajeno a este grupo si había notado el retraso de 4 de ellos, venían 3 de esas personas por el patio que comunicaba el comedor con el pequeño salón

"Que los habrá retrasado" – se preguntaba Maki

"Es raro, solo iban a cambiarse" – le contestaba Asuka

"Eh, miren parece que hay alguien mas con ellos" – dijo Akane

Prosiguen con su camino hacia el salón, veo que la platica se desarrolla entre puras risas, por lo que se ve a la distancia esa persona que esta con ellos es una persona muy animada, y que sobre todo los hace reír, una de las tres chicas es la que lo reconoce perfectamente

"Amigas, es él que faltaba en el grupo, se trata de Seiya" – dice Akane al borde de la emoción

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" – le dicen aun incrédulas

"Desde la pelea que tuvo con Shiru, me volví su fan así que no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad" – seguía contenta

"Espera, espera, nosotras también queremos su foto y su autógrafo" – también se emociona Asuka

Y por fin abordan al grupo el trío de recién llegadas

"Eres Seiya vedad" – le pregunta Maki, ya con la emoción contagiada

"Si, así es" – Seiya contesta con sorpresa

"Genial" – gritan las tres al mismo tiempo

"Eh, Shun ellas quienes son" – pregunta aun sorprendido

"Son amigas de June, trabajan aquí, descuida son así con todos, hasta con Ikki, ya te acostumbraras" – sonreía para él esto era de lo mas natural, recordando que así trataron a todos los participantes del torneo galáctico

"Entiendo" – Seiya seguía viendo a las emocionadas chicas

Todos miraban la escena, a June lo único que le daba era risa, sus amigas no cambiaban,

"Lo lamento, se que nos tardamos mas de lo debido, pero el tiempo se va volando, además por lo de Seiya" – dijo Shun

Esto hizo recordar a Seiya que aun no había ido a su principal objetivo, es decir la casa de Saori, no quería mas retardar el momento de volver a verla, el encontrarse ya con todos sus amigos le había hecho cobrar su total valor, así que de manera un tanto abrupta opto por despedirse

"Chicos me voy, aun hay un lugar al que no he ido"

"¿Ya te vas?" – dice con tristeza Fleer, pero sabia en el fondo a donde se dirigía, ya que la verdad su charla había sido muy corta

"Si, la casa de Saori esta cerca pero no quiero ir mas tarde" – ya se le notaba la decisión en su rostro

"Nosotros te veremos ahí después, solo estaremos con los niños un rato mas e iremos para aya" – le contesta Hyoga

"Esta bien, solo espero que podamos hablar después, mi hermana y Sigfried están deseosos de verte, ellos llegaran aquí el día 21" – Fleer era una de las mas contentas de ver a Seiya

"Bueno, me voy, los veo después" – se despide, pero algo llama su atención, el aura de tristeza que rodea a las maestras recién llegadas –"Que les pasa chicas" – pregunta extrañado

"Que malo eres, te vas y ni nos has dado tu autógrafo" – le dice con lagrimas Maki

"Escuchen, el ya estará aquí, y podrán verlo después, déjenlo ir a donde tiene que ir es importante para él" – June intervine –"además, no creen que seria injusto, por lo que se, no solo ustedes lo admiran, también lo admiran Kyoko y Lucy, será mejor cuando estén todas"

"Tienes razón, eso seria lo mas justo, te pido disculpas" – le dice Maki

Ya sin mas interrupciones, y después de despedirse nuevamente, Seiya se dirigió hacia su moto para su encuentro con el destino, ya había encontrado a todos sus amigos, por fin conoció a sus respectivas parejas, bueno solo las que le faltaban, June y Esmeralda, se alegro de ver que hasta el travieso de Kiki era feliz, y bueno él quería serlo, no sabia al 100 % si Saori le correspondía, pero era peor no atreverse a decir lo que sentía

Por su parte las tres amigas de June no comprendía del todo que era eso tan importante, sabían que él también era amigo de Saori, pero lo que les explico June las dejo con una aura de tristeza aun mayor

"Entonces él que pensábamos que estaba libre no lo esta" – dijo Asuka

"Vamos Chicas levanten ese animo" – ahora las animaba Fleer

"Es una pena, pero esta bien si es por la señorita Saori" – dijo Akane, ya mas animada

"Solo espero que todo salga bien" – pensaba Hyoga mientras veían como la moto donde su amigo llego, se alejaba con rumbo a casa de Saori

* * *

_7:45 de la noche en la casa de los Kido:_

Por fin hacia su arribo Saori a su casa, ya todo el trabajo pendiente esta finiquitado, ya había dado a sus empleados sus respectivas vacaciones, solo irían a vigilar la fundación algunos empleados de vigilancia, llegaba temprano a su casa, ya por la mañana iría con sus amigas de paseo, la verdad era muy agotador, mientras bajaba de su auto observaba el cielo

"Esta de la misma forma que en la mañana, solo salio el sol un rato" – se decía a ella misma mentalmente, mientras era recibida por Tatsumi, el ver su casa tan llena de Luz le hacia hacer olvidar un poco su cansancio por el trabajo

"Bienvenida señorita" – siempre la recibía de la mejor forma, ya se notaba como la Saori de siempre, pero el trabajo acumulado era mucho

"Gracias Tatsumi, ya mañana me podré tomar unos días de descanso" – le sonreía y en ese instante suena su celular –"diga" – le pasan un recado desde la oficina –"entiendo, creo que será mejor ir, así ya no tendré nada pendiente para mañana" – diciendo esto se despide y cuelga

"Ocurre algo" – pregunta Tatsumi

"Deje unos papeles, será mejor ir por ellos" – guarda su teléfono, pero la detiene Tatsumi

"No se moleste, yo iré, además no tardan en llegar sus amigos" – Saori acepta, la verdad ya no quería ver su oficina por unos largos días

Tomando la limusina de la fundación Tatsumi se dirige hacia las oficinas, Saori entra a su casa, se dirige a su cuarto, se cambia por algo mas cómodo, se pone su clásico vestido, para ella esto era mas cómodo, además usaba un abrigo que le había regalado Hilda, le gustaba mucho, se lo dio por que vio que cuando fue a Asgard ella no usaba, se lo mando con Fleer, le gustaba y además por la época, pese a que su casa contaba con excelente sistema de calefacción la verdad era una cercana época invernal, y se sentía mucho frío,

Luego bajo y le pidió a sus empleadas que se retiraran, ya que pronto llegarían sus amigos, ya había comida para cuando llegaran todos, el tiempo avanzaba, eran cerca de las 8:15 de la noche, según sus amigos llegarían cerca de las 8, en eso sonó de nuevo su teléfono, era Shunrei, solo quedaba la vigilancia en la puertas de la mansión

"Hola amiga" – fue el saludo de Saori

"Hola Saori, solo te hablo para que sepas que llegaremos un poco mas tarde de lo que te habíamos dicho, todos tardaran mas de lo que pensábamos, el festival en el orfanato empezó tarde, y bueno las cosas que estaba esperando Esmeralda se retrasaron, así que Shiru y yo les ayudamos"

"No te preocupes, se que tienen cosas que hacer, además ya desde mañana podremos hacer cosas juntos, y por si fuera poco ya faltan pocos días para que Seiya venga, así que no se preocupen, aquí los esperare" – Saori no se imaginaba lo que pasaba del otro lado del teléfono

"Esta bien Saori, y otra ves por favor discúlpanos, pero te prometo que no nos tardaremos en llegar" – Shunrei se despide y cuelga

"Bueno, tendré que hacer algo para matar el tiempo" – decía Saori mientras miraba su teléfono

_En orfanato:_

"No me gusta engañar a Saori" – decía Shunrei

"Tranquila, así solos, no sentirán presión" – le contestaba Shiru

Ya todos estaban en el orfanato fue como algo no acordado, ya que poco después de que Seiya se fuera del centro Shiru lo siguió hacia los invernaderos y bueno luego ya el grupo con Esmeralda y compañía estaban todos en las afueras del orfanato haciendo tiempo para poder ir casa de Saori

"Bueno lo mejor será hacer algo mientras les damos tiempo" – daba la opción Fleer

"Es buena idea" – responde Esmeralda

"Ah" – suspira Helen –"yo quería ver como se reencontraban"

"Tranquilos, primero demos un paseo después iremos a ver como avanza todo" – Ikki también quería ver que todo saliera bien

_De regreso a casa de Saori:_

La heredera de la fundación Galard caminaba por su casa, siempre desde niña le parecía una casa grande, pero tenia un largo tiempo sin que esta tuviera vida, miraba por la ventana la cantidad de adornos y de color que tenia por esta época navideña, camino hacia donde se encontraba el busto de abuelo, vaya que le tenia cariño, y bueno esto le traía a su mente todas las mañanas que ella abría sus regalos, de cómo ella la única persona que le daba amor, mentalmente le contaba como en sus amigos había encontrado algo similar a una familia, luego su vista se dirigió hacia donde estaba la pintura, esta le traía a si mente cuando Seiya rompió el muro y la pintura se cayo al piso, camino hacia el muro y lo toco

"Seiya" – suspira, el muro estaba totalmente nuevo y no quedaba nada de ese acontecimiento

Algo la hace caminar por su casa, decidió recorrerla, era bastante grande, recorría cada uno de los pasillos, vio cosas que ni siquiera tenia memoria que las tenia o mas bien pensó que ya no existían, pinturas adornos, vasijas, plantas y muchas mas cosas que había por su casa ya habían pasado vario minutos desde la llamada de Shunrei incluso pensó que no vendrían, pero eso no la deprimía estaba pasando un buen momento sola, un momento de una persona normal, algo que siempre añoraba en tiempos recientes donde pensaba que jamás vería esto concretado siguió su camino por su gran casa, además con tanto adorno la casa tenia vida le daba alegría caminar por ella, hasta que por fin llego a un pasillo que para ella hacia mucho tiempo que no lo visitaba, este le conducía al gimnasio donde se entrenaban de pequeños sus amigos cuando fueron elegidos para convertirse en caballeros

Entro en el lugar, siempre lo hacia por esas mismas escaleras, las mismas donde vio por primera vez a Seiya, recorre el lugar, al igual que casi todos los lugares dentro de la mansión este cuarto era amplísimo, vio y a su mente se venían las imágenes de sus amigos cuando entrenaban era como ver cada aparato y que ellos fueran una pequeña pantalla al pasado, vio donde a Shiru a pesar de ser joven sabia hacer yoga, la alberca donde Hyoga nadaba, el ring donde Shun lloraba e Ikki lo consolaba, y sobre todo donde se entrenaba Seiya, los trampolines donde el siempre era él que mas podía saltar, hasta que llego hacia donde se guardaban cosas, y ahí encontró una de las tantas cuerdas para saltar que usaban, aquí al tomarla y dirigir su rostro hacia donde Seiya siempre lo hacia le traía nostalgia

Continuo dando su recorrido en ese lugar, ahí tenia mas recuerdos de los que imaginaban recordaba cada momento se divertía de las anécdotas

_En las afueras de la mansión en el momento en que Saori empieza su recorrido_:

La verdad este recorrido no era largo pero a Seiya le pareció interminable, pero por fin y luego de muchos meses, por fin estaba donde todo empezó y bueno los malos recuerdos solo eran ya cosa del pasado, al fin de cuenta parte de su vida, al dirigirse hacia la mansión vio la limusina, pero vio que solo iba Tatsumi, este no lo reconoció por el casco que usaba Seiya, por lo que pensó que la podría ver al fin, la verdad el simple hecho de verla lo hacia feliz, el estar con ella lo hacia sentirse contento y bueno al fin ya estaba en la puerta de la mansión, al llegar se encontró que el personal estaba saliendo de la mansión, solo vio que estaba el guardia de la entrada,

"Buenas noches señor" – saluda al vigilante

"Buenas noches joven, en que puedo servirle" – ya Seiya no usaba el casco

"Bueno venia a ver si se encontraba Saori" – dice de lo mas natural

"Ah, eres tu" – el guardia no lo había reconocido a primera vista –"lo lamento, tu eres Seiya verdad" – le pregunta

"Si así es"

"Pasa, la Señorita esta dentro de la casa" – le abre la reja –"es un gusto que hallas vuelto, la verdad pensé que algo te había pasado ya que todos lo demás ya habían venido al menos una vez"

"Pasaron muchas cosas, eh, disculpe podría dejarle mi moto aquí no quisiera entrar haciendo ruido, quisiera sorprender a Saori" – le pregunta

"Esta bien" – como ya lo había reconocido, sabia que él era alguien de la total confianza de Saori

"Gracias" – fue todo lo que dijo Seiya y siguió con su camino,

Él ya sabía que la mansión era grande, pero ahora este tramo lo sentía enorme, además su atención era en parte atraída por el excelente trabajo que todos habían hecho en la casa de Saori, la verdad el lugar estaba hermosísimo y lleno de vida, él parecía un niño cada cosa que le llamaba su atención se acercaba a verla, entonces la cayo el veinte y mejor siguió su camino hacia la entrada de la mansión, por fin ya no tenia nervios mas bien ansiedad y alegría contenida que clamaban por ser liberadas, se encontraba en la puerta de la mansión, la vio desde arriba hasta abajo y por fin después de un suspiro en ves de tocar el timbre abre las puertas no era muy complicado dado su fuerza, además así sorprendería a Saori

"Saori" – es lo que se puede decir que grita al entrar a la casa, vio que había luz en la casa desde que venia por el pasillo,

Lo primero que hace es dirigirse al estudio de Saori, era el lugar mas lógico, luego de tocar vio que no había nada, entonces se dirige a su sala, y nada, sentía que tenia poco de estar ahí, de ahí se dirige a su cuarto, toco algunas veces, y al ver que no le respondían entra a la habitación

"No esta aquí, pensé que podría estar dormida" – se decía mentalmente, pero eso era poco probable debido a que todos no tardarían en llegar

Entonces, hasta esa habitación percibió el aroma de comida, por lo que pensó que tal ves ella podría estar en la cocina, la verdad le emocionaba probar la comida de Saori, esto lo emocionaba, por lo que apresuro el paso y se dirigió hacia la cocina, y ahí otra vez se llevo la decepción de que Saori no se encontraba dentro de la cocina, pero si vio que había comida preparada, decidió tomar algo, la verdad ya estaba frustrado, ya había revisado los lugares donde se podría encontrar, ahora estaba en la entrada de la mansión, pensó que tal ves estaría en el jardín viendo la iluminación,

"¿Dónde podrá estar?" – se decía -"Tal ves este en" – y se dirige hacia la parte trasera de la mansión

_Dentro del gimnasio:_

Luego de caminar por unos minutos mas, Saori decidió ver por ultima vez el lugar estaba sentada en las escaleras, pensó que alguien estaría en la casa, ya que habían pasado varios minutos y bueno era optimista en que sus amigos llegarían pronto, pero algo la hizo quedarse dentro del gimnasio la nostalgia era mayor así que bueno decidió ver el lugar mas rato de lo normal estaba sentada casi donde comenzaban las escaleras desde abajo,

"Será mejor regresar, no se si alguien ya llego" – se decía mentalmente y se incorporaba mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras

En ese momento comienza a caminar por las escaleras, tenia su mirada fija en el frente, cuando de pronto escucha que una puerta que comunicaba al jardín con este lugar se abría, pensó que se podría tratar de un empleado que aun no se retiraba, de pronto su vista se fija en la puerta y la verdad esto si era algo que no esperaba, parecía que su mente la jugaba una de tantas malas pasadas, en las que por la puerta que ella miraba Seiya aparecía, por lo que solo miro y siguió su camino

"Debe ser mi imaginación otra vez" – se decía, pero algo hacia que su paso fuese mas lento, ahora si tenia dudas serias de que esto fuera una alucinación

Por lo que ella seguía subiendo las escaleras, mientras la figura que acababa de entrar, no podía creer que ella lo mirara y no se hubiese detenido ni dicho nada, no por falta de aliento, mas bien por falta de valor por los nervios el tampoco pudo esbozar palabras, de hecho pensó que tal ves ella estaría molesta, pero para comprobarlo se dirigió hacia ella

"Saori" – fue un grito

Entonces ella se detiene, algo en su corazón se acelera, si bien en el pasado sus alucinaciones también le habían hablado, esta vez sentía algo diferente, sentía la presencia real de Seiya en el lugar, se da vuelta y lo mira de nuevo, parecía ser él, incluso llevaba la misma vestimenta que lo caracterizaba

"No puede ser" – sus ojos se ensanchan por la sorpresa –"Seiya, acaso eres Seiya" – su pregunta mas bien era una suplica de que esta ves todo fuera realidad

"Saori" – dice ya en el pie de las escaleras – "estoy de vuelta en casa" – sonríe esto hace que las dudas desaparezcan totalmente en Saori, solo el verdadero Seiya tenia esa expresión

Aun no lo creía del todo, por que si algo les había sucedido en el pasado era que la felicidad era algo hasta cierto punto utópico ya que siempre pasaba algo que lo arruinaba o algo que impedía tener un momento de paz y calma o un momento normal como lo tendrían cualquier persona, sus lagrimas volvían pero estas eran de total felicidad, y si algo estaba en su mente para comprobar que la persona que estaba delante de ella era Seiya era solo una cosa

"Seiya" – dice en voz bastante alta a la ves en que ella salta desde el punto mas alto de la escalera hacia Seiya, con el acondicionamiento físico que le había dado June ahora podía hacer un salto como ese

Este movimiento toma algo desprevenido a Seiya, pero si algo estaba dentro de su cuerpo y de su ser era el proteger a la chica que tenía en frente de él, y bueno le sorprendió el salto pero si algo saliera mal él la atraparía, esto no era nada ya que siempre que había un real peligro el estaría ahí para salvarla, por fin la atrapa nada saldría mal en este reencuentro

"Prometiste no volver a llorar" – fue lo que dijo Seiya, al ver que Saori lloraba en su pecho, la abraza y le pone su sus manos en la parte trasera de su cabeza

"Seiya, Seiya" – repetía y repetía, solo eso salía de su boca y se aferraba con mas fuerza a él, no quería que se le fuera, eso parecía, es decir que se alejara tanto tiempo de ella como antes

Luego él comprendió que lo mejor era dejar que se desahogara, la verdad el tener a Saori junto con él era algo que no le desagradaba para nada, siguieron así, abrazados por un buen rato, hasta que Seiya sintió que Saori ya estaba mas tranquila, él se separa un poco de ella, toma su rostro y le limpia las lagrimas

"Saori, estoy en casa" – le dice viéndola a los ojos intensamente, la verdad estaba demasiado contento, y esto era de verdad poco, además de la sonrisa que tanto le encantaba a Saori

"Bienvenido a casa, Seiya" – seguían saliendo lagrimas pero su voz pese a todo era clara, y le devolvía la sonrisa al igual –"pero cuando volviste" – ahora quería saber como es que él estaba ahí

"Lo lamento, se que te había dicho que estaría aquí en unos días mas, pero quise darles la sorpresa a todos de hecho mis padres no saben que estamos aquí, bueno creo que Seika tal ves ya les haya dicho" – sonreía pero no podía apartar sus ojos de los de Saori, estaba mas que hipnotizado

"Esto si no lo esperaba, pensé que esta espera tardaría mas" – ella también tenia los ojos puestos en los de él, ella hace un movimiento con su cabeza la inclina un poco hacia la derecha, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos

"Descuida no volveré a irme jamás, mi lugar esta aquí con todos ustedes" – este momento era lindo, sin darse cuenta tenían mucho tiempo abrazados –"pero sobre todo es estar contigo"

"Seiya" – esto de verdad era algo que le encantaba, si las veces que lo hacia por teléfono se sentía volar, esto no era para menos, ya que lo siempre estaba en su mente ahora era real y muy hermoso

Dado que los nervios se sentían, por que le momento ahora era muy intimo ya casi con un aire de romanticismo en ambos surgían los nervios, pero pese a todo ganaba mas la sensación de estar de esta forma, era calido y tierno el estar abrazados de esta forma, ya que tenían rato con la mirada clavada el uno en el otro

"Saori no solo vine para verte, la principal razón es" – dudaba, parecía que el momento de la verdad estaba cerca

"A decir verdad yo también quiero que sepas algo importante" – ella también dudaba,

Ninguno seguía con lo que quería decir, las palabras simplemente no fluían, pero los sentimientos eran fuertes, ninguno dudaba de lo que sentía, simplemente las palabras no se conectaban con el cerebro y con el corazón para decir lo era sabido por todos

Esto ponía de nervios a todos, ya que todo el grupo de 10 personas estaban en la misma puerta por donde entro Seiya, no eran otros que los amigos de esa pareja que no se podía expresar lo que sentía el uno por el otro, la tensión se cortaba con un hilo era desesperante para cada uno, claro cada quien lo expresaba de diferente forma, unos mas nerviosos que otros

"Tienen rato en silencio, solo se observan" – murmura Esmeralda

"No hagan ruido, Seiya es muy perspicaz y si nos descuidamos, sabrá que los estamos espiando" – Ikki fue el que también murmuraba

Y bueno todos en estaban impacientes, nada se movía pero estaban contentos que pese a que a sus amigos les había comida la lengua no se separaban

"Saori, no te muevas pero creo que hay alguien en la puerta por donde entre" – por fin rompe el silencio, esto a su ves pues decepcionó ligeramente a Saori, ya que su corazón se puso a mil cuando el rompió el silencio –"ponte detrás de mi" – suelta el abrazo pero no se separa de ella, la sujeta de la mano –"descuida, creo saber de quien se trata" – esta la deja sin habla pero ve que él no la soltó le devolvió la sonrisa

"Seiya" – ella pensaba que ser una mujer que se pueda defender es valiosa, por eso le pidió ayuda en eso a June, pero si una mujer es protegida por el hombre que mas le importe no le quita valor a una mujer

"Ya salgan de ahí, se que se trata de ustedes amigos" – dice Seiya luego de caminar unos pasos pero eso si, sin soltar la mano de Saori, eso en parte lo puso algo nervioso, el decir eso tan importante en frente de tantas personas

No se producía ningún ruido pero el grup en la puerta sabia que habían sido descubiertos por como dijo Ikki por los agudos sentidos de Seiya, ninguno sabia como salir, la pena les ganaba y algo raro el primero que se movió Kiki, esto provoco una reacción en cadena, la consecuencia todos cayeron por esa puerta, esto provoco la risa de Seiya y de Saori, ahora la forma en que ella estaba junto con Seiya era que estaba abrazada del brazo de él

"Pero que comunicativos son todos" – decía entre risas Seiya

"Todo es culpa de éste" – Ikki acusaba a Kiki

"Están bien" – preguntaba Saori luego de ver tan aparatosa caída

Entre todos se ayudaron a ponerse de pie, Seiya seguía en burla total para con los ahí presentes y bueno para todos era el modo menos esperado en como el grupo estaría reunido de vuelta, entre las chicas había cierta decepción por hasta cierto punto evitar que su amiga expresara sus sentimientos, pero con una mirada de parte de Saori ellas sonrieron, el estar ahí con Seiya de momento era lo máximo, aunque hubiese sido perfecto si no los hubieran interrumpido, pero como se dijo el lenguaje de los ojos hizo que todo fuese camaradería

Ahora con el ambiente ya totalmente relajado, los chicos les regreso la nostalgia por tal lugar, ya habían venido a verlo cada uno solo por su cuenta, pero al estar todos juntos se platicaban anécdotas de cuando entrenaban y bueno que mejor modo de reencontrarse que el lugar donde se separaron cuando eran niños, y de pronto debido a lo nublado comenzó a nevar de forma tenue

"Miren, miren" – dijo Esmeralda, desde que conoció la nieve se enamoro de esta,

"Es hermoso" – secundo Fleer, el vivir en un lugar cubierto por el hielo no hacia que dejara de apreciar este fenómeno

Ahora si como dije un viejo adagio cada oveja con su pareja, el grupo estaba totalmente completo, apreciaban la nevada, esto duro por cerca de 20 minutos, ya que no tenían aunque fuese poco a ellos estas cosas hasta cierto punto triviales eran valiosas ya que antes nadie podía hacer cosas así de simples, para mas especifico para los chicos y en parte para Saori y June

"Será mejor volver a la sala, lo que prepara Saori se puede enfriar" – la que dijo esto fue Shunrei,

"Tienes razón, chicos vamos" – secundo Shiru

Al iniciar el camino de regreso todos iban centrando la mirada en Saori y Seiya, iban teniendo una charla muy agradable, para ser mas exactos todos se habían quedado varios pasos atrás para ir viendo con detenimiento

"Veo que ahora tu estas igual de feliz que ella" – le comentaba Shiru a Shunrei en voz baja

"Si, ah, mi amiga, por fin, al menos están juntos" – sonreía al contestar

Iban por la altura de las escaleras, al pie de ellas cuando la conversación entre Seiya y la heredera de los Kido tenia un cierto cambio

"Mira Saori ahí es donde te sentabas" – le señala una las tribunas donde Saori observaba el entrenamiento en el pasado

"Que bien lo recuerdas" – le respondía Saori

"Vaya que has cambiado antes era una altanera" – se ponía la mano en la cabeza por ese recuerdo

"Tu igual, antes era un arrogante" – hacia el mismo gesto, no se soltaban del brazo, pero como decir así sentían mas a gusto

"Ah, si, pues tu eras una mimada" – le fruncía el seño y le daba una mirada encogida

"Esas tenemos, tu eras un grosero que no me hacia caso para jugar"

"Eras una abusiva que me querías de mula"

Entonces ambos se miraban con se podía decir un falso enojo

"Creída"

"Altanero"

Esto para las chicas era algo que no habían visto, después de un emotivo reencuentro ahora se decían insultos, parecía que todos los sentimientos después de no verse saldrían, incluso pensaban que ambos estaban molestos, por lo que por la mente de todas paso la idea de intervenir en esa discusión, fue simultanea todas avanzaban, pero al mismo tiempo fueron detenidas por sus acompañantes, todos igual se voltearon y se quedaron sorprendidas de ver que los chicos en ves de cara de preocupación tenían una cara con una gran sonrisa, para ellos esto era de lo mas normal

"¿Por qué nos detienen?" – la que dijo mas sorprendida fue June, incluso le sorprendió ver que Shun no interviniese

"Es verdad, que no ves que si los dejamos ellos seguirán discutiendo" – le secundo Shunrei

"Tal ves ustedes sean sus amigas, pero la ventaja de estar mas tiempo con ellos es que sabemos realmente lo que esta pasando" – les contesto Hyoga

"Incluso yo que he estado menos tiempo con ellos se que esa discusión no es mas que un a platica amistosa para ellos" – le secundo Ikki

"Tal vez ellos han madurado y crecido, pero esto demuestra que siguen siendo ellos mismo, ya que todos tenemos una parte infantil" – la voz de Shiru

"No me gusta que discutan, pero salvo de decirse como en verdad son, no pasa nada mas" – hasta Shun estaba tranquilo

"¿Amistosa?" – se seguían diciendo entre ellas

"Miren bien, se dicen cosas pero no se dejan de sonreír" – Ikki les señalaba ese detalle

"Será mejor adelantarnos, ya tengo hambre" – Ikki se adelante y camina con indiferencia y las manos en la cabeza

"Kiki, ¿realmente piensas dejarlos así?" – le decía Helen

"Es como dicen ellos, si los dejamos así, ten por seguro que todo esta bien"

Y bueno dejándolos con su discusión el grupo se adelanto, ya que después de todo tenían hambre y bueno esto duro algo pero sin que la sangre llegara al río

* * *

Al fin el grupo entero luego de varios meses estaba totalmente reunido, eran bromas anécdotas, historias, vivencias, en fin era contar lo que les había pasado, sin querer tenían montada una pequeña fiesta, ya que con Seiya ahí el reír y reñir con Ikki y Kiki era la diversión pura, ya después de un rato Kiki y Helen se fueron, ya que tenían aun clases, por lo que la diversión y discusión tuvo un pausa, ya que también se retiraron Shiru, Shunrei, Ikki y Esmeralda, estaban en la puerta despidiéndose cuando llego Tatsumi

"Seiya ¿Qué haces aquí?" – se decía frunciendo el ceño ya que este estaba junto a Saori

"Tatsumi, tanto tiempo" – a Seiya no le molestaba estar cerca de Saori

"Veo que volviste antes de tiempo" – aprieta los puños

"Vaya que recibimiento, después de tantos meses de no vernos, parece que el que volviese te molesta" – no comprendía el que Tatsumi estuviese molesto

"Ya cálmense, nosotros nos retiramos, ellos tienen que ir a dormir" – intervino Shiru para apaciguar las aguas

Eso de verdad, pues calmo mas que nada a Tatsumi, la verdad para el mayordomo no era que Seiya le molestara, mas bien ahora que veía la sonrisa en la cara de Saori, no creyó conveniente reclamarle tanto tiempo que estuvo ausente, pero ahora era mejor evitar toda discusión

* * *

Y bueno pese a que el grupo se redujo las risas no paraban, a June le encantaba el sentido del humor de Seiya, Fleer ya mas o menos lo había experimentado por lo que también se divertía, todo esto pasaban en la sala, mientra Tatsumi sentado en el sillón de una sola pieza observaba todo con una tasa de café, pese a todo tenia que admitir que tener a Seiya por fin de vuelta era lo mejor

Paso el rato y todos se fueron, para ser mas precisos ahora se fueron Hyoga y Shun, acompañados de sus respectivas parejas por lo que dejaron solos Saori y a Seiya, bueno con Tatsumi, ya había pasado media hora que se había ido los otros 4, por lo que ahora estaban en la puerta de la cas de Saori ahí se estaban despidiendo, Tatsumi contrario a lo normal no estaba cerca para ver y oír lo que pasaba

"Lo siento, pero si no le apuro a llegar, Seika y mis padres se pueden molestar, no por que sea un niño, si no por que querrán saber como estoy ya que pese a que Seika les iba a decir, no se si estén molestos así que me retiro, ya veremos que hacemos, después de todo lo principal es que estemos todos reunidos" – le dice a Saori, primero con apuración, después con la mirada clavada en los ojos de ella

"Comprendo, dales saludos de mi parte, y ve con cuidado, además hace basten frío" – además de la mirada le da su mejor sonrisa

Algo vino a la mente de Seiya tal ves era un movimiento muy arriesgado pero al fin decidió intentarlo, si algo quería era recuperar el tiempo perdido, la cosa que vino a su mente fue darle un beso en la mejilla, esto si desbalanceo a Saori, que solo se tomo la mejilla

"Seiya" – decía con rubor en las mejillas, que bueno que no estaba el resto del grupo

"Ah, descuida no es mas que un modo de despedirse, es una costumbre que adquirí ahora que ayudo en la compañía de mi padre" – miraba para otro lado, él también estaba apenado,

"Si, es verdad, lo olvidaba" – pese a todo le gusto el gesto

"Bueno ahora si me retiro" – diciendo esto se aleja

"Nos vemos Seiya" – estaba cruzada de brazos, y separa uno para hacer una seña de adiós

Antes de irse se dedican una ultima mirada, Seiya iba como ido, sentía que volaba, y él en verdad había experimentado la experiencia de volar, pero esto era mejor, por su parte Saori se quedo impactada, no dejaba de sonreír mientras se tocaba la mejilla donde Seiya la había besado, y bueno era en parte el colofón a un día lleno de emociones, y sobre todo por fin ser iría a la cama con una gran sonrisa, no pensó que este día llegase, el día que al fin sentiría algo de felicidad

* * *

Seiya ya iba por la mitad del pasillo que conducía la entrada de la calle de la mansión, iba como niño travieso, cada lugar de la mansión resaltaba por la decoración, se detuvo en la fuente, pese a todo su agudeza aún seguía intacta y se percato que era seguido por alguien, se sentó en la fuente miro el agua medio congelada por el frío

"Vaya Tatsumi, veo que realmente estas enojado, el que me hayas seguido quiere decir eso" – por fin ve a la persona que lo seguía

"No se si se le puede decir molesto" – esta de frente a Seiya

"Mira si algo que no quiero es discutir, pero veo que tu tienes un asunto para conmigo" – pese a todo sonreía

"Es mejor comenzar" – cambia su actitud a una mas seria –"prepárate Seiya" – este había notado que Tatsumi usaba su traje de kendo, se lanzo hacia él,

"Creo que me lo merecía" – se decía luego de recibir un golpe con el kendo en la boca del estomago

"Seiya, ¿Por qué no te defendiste?, incluso Shun me ha esquivado" – no se la creía que había golpeado a Seiya

"Es que bueno, todos me han recibido muy bien, y la verdad creo que al menos me esperaba que alguno estuviese molesto, digo después de todo me tarde demasiados meses en volver, y bueno creo que esto es por las veces que viste llorar a Saori" – le decía mientras ponía su mano en el estomago –"y pegas bastante fuerte" – sonreía

"Veo que no eres tan tonto, y adivinaste esto fue por tardarte en regresar" – se relaja parecía que con eso estaba conforme –"pero"

"¿Pero?"

"Es genial que estés de vuelta" – le da la espalda a Seiya, y lo dice en voz mas baja –"solo una cosa Seiya"

"Dime Tatsumi" – el golpe ya le dolía menos

"Cuida igual de bien a Saori, como lo has hecho, y sobre todo no te alejes de ella" – lo dice como un padre que confía a su hija –"me retiro tengo que ayudar a la señorita" – deja a Seiya perplejo, no pensó que lo aceptaría así de fácil

"Tatsumi" – al parecer la única persona que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con que Seiya estuviese ahí, por fin lo aceptaba – "Esto no se quedara así" – le grita –"algún día me darás la revancha" –esto lo hace sonriendo, al igual le devuelven la sonrisa

* * *

Y bueno no sin un gran regaño de parte de sus padres, y de Seika, Seiya se reporto en su casa, le maravillo el tamaño de esta, era casi del tamaño de la de Saori, le maravillo que sus padres ya la tuvieran en funcionamiento, además ya estaba totalmente adornada, con motivos navideños, al irla recorriendo se extraño de que el trajese puesto un gorro navideño, este se lo había puesto Yui, sin que el se diera cuenta, él no conocía este lado tanto de su madre, digo siempre le pareció una señora divertida, pero el que le sorprendió fue el de Gendo, el usaba incluso barbas postizas

Ya pasada la noche como acuerdo con Seika ella y él irían a casa de Saori a terminar un asunto importante

* * *

"Señorita, no entiendo por que debo estar aquí con usted, digo si Seiya solo viene a verla a usted" – estaba con Saori en la sala para recibir visitas

"Seiya me dijo que era importante que tú estuviese presente" – estaba algo intranquila, la llamada de Seiya la tomo por sorpresa en la mañana, ya que no le dio muchos detalles

Así pasaron algunos minutos, se abrió la puerta de la habitación, la emoción de Saori iba en aumento después de todo le pasaron miles de ideas por la cabeza, incluso que Seiya pediría su mano, primero se vio la silueta de una de sus sirvientas, después era la de una mujer, ni mas ni menos era Seika, y enseguida apareció Seiya, este venia con un gesto de pena, hasta cierto punto de incomodidad, ya que este reencuentro era muy sorpresivo, se hizo un gran silencio hasta cierto punto tensión

"Ah, Saori, bueno perdón por haber venido así tan de repente" – Seiya rompió la calma

Esto saco de su shock a Saori, mas bien la tranquilizo, ya que al ver la sonrisa en la cara de Seiya, y con el lenguaje de los ojos, decidió atender este asunto de una vez por todas y era dejar ya por la paz el tema de Seika, es decir era hora de limar asperezas

"Bienvenidos" – ahora ella sonreía

Seika clavo su mirada en los ojos de Saori, vio que no mostraban temor, mas bien irradiaban calma, de ser sincera ella aun le guardaba algo de resentimiento, ella estaba ahí en gran parte por que Seiya se lo pidió, pero también sabia que este pleito no podía continuar por mas tiempo, si incluso sus padres habían ido en nombre de ella a pedirle perdón a Saori,

Caminó hasta donde se encontraba Saori, estaban frente a frente, la cara de Seika mostraba seriedad, pero algo de nerviosismo, la de Saori solo calma y una tenue sonrisa, la hermana de Seiya vio que al parecer Saori no tenia una mala actitud por lo que hizo a un lado todo su orgullo, ya que la verdad ese pleito debería quedar en el olvido, ahora ella le regresaba esa sonrisa y hace algo que deja perplejos a todos

"Perdóname Saori" – dice después de estar de rodillas y con la cabeza hacia el piso –"y tu también Tatsumi"

"Hermana" – hasta Seiya estaba de a seis

"Seika" – Saori se acerca a ella y se pone en culequillas –"levanta tu cara" – le pone la mano en la parte izquierda de la cabeza –"no tienes de que preocuparte, sé que antes la fundación les hizo algo terrible, sé que es complicado perdonar eso, mas bien te vuelvo a pedir perdón yo"

"Si mi hermano te ha perdonado con eso me basta para perdonarte Saori, pero tu perdona mi actitud, el que te haya espiado, y la forma en te trate antes" – unas lagrimas acompañaban su disculpa

"Sabes, Seiya me dijo que no quería verme llorar mas, así que esas lagrimas que ahora tienes son la mejor disculpa, y si el no quiere verme llorar, creo que el también piensa lo mismo para contigo, mira" – Señala a Seiya, a él también se le salían unas lagrimas, ya que el momento paso de ser tenso a emotivo

"Seiya" – sonríe y cesan un poco sus lagrimas

"Si eso te hace feliz, te perdono, ya que tu lo has hecho" – Saori le sonríe, a la vez Seika se pone de pie, y Saori la abraza

"Solo me falta pedir perdón a una persona aquí en esta habitación" – clava su mirada en Tatsumi

"Si la señorita la ha perdonado, para mi es mas que suficiente" – se cruza de brazos y mira hacia otro lado, esto provoca la risa de Seiya

"Seika, pero aun tienes que disculparte de mis amigos, en especial de Ikki, bueno y él también lo tiene que hacer, bueno ya no se, ahora vamos a ver a los chicos para que te disculpen" – se agarraba el cabello por la confusión

"No cambias hermanito, y bueno me duele decirlo pero tienes razón tenemos que ir con tus amigos, y bueno ahora que me llevo bien con mi hermanita" – dijo sin pensar

"Hermanita" – un signo de interrogación se lo formó a Saori

"Seika" – dijo Seiya, estaba mas rojo que un jitomate,

"Lo siento" – se disculpaba, a esto le siguió una risa de parte Seika –"Bueno Saori, tengo retirarme" – desviaba el tema

"Esta bien, sé que tienen que ir con los chicos" – ahora ella estaba igual de nerviosa, ya que por fin comprendió lo que quiso decir Seika

Después de un poco mas de platica, Seika se despidió de Saori, lo hizo con un beso en la mejilla, esto la decepciono un poco, ya que vio que solo se trataba de un modo cortés de decir adiós, pero la esperanza le renació cuando Seiya hizo lo mismo, el simple contacto físico con él le bastaba

* * *

Luego de salir de la oficina de Saori, Seika se reunió con los amigos de Seiya, esto no fue del todo planeado pero la sangre pese a todo no llego al río, salvo por cierta mirada de desconfianza de Ikki, no hubo inconvenientes ya que los otros amigos de Seiya en especial Shun no eran tan necios como lo era Ikki, si se puede decir el momento de real tensión no fue en si el de Seika e Ikki, si no cuando la seguridad de ella firmo la paz con el caballero del fénix, dado que ellos tenían su orgullo, pero lo dejaron de lado solicitándole de la manera mas amable, que los entrenase, que querían ser personas que pudiesen cuidar bien a su jefa, esto dejo sorprendido a Ikki, y bueno como era el centro de las miradas de sus amigos acepto,

El argumento de Ikki para aceptar las disculpas de Seika fue que si ella ya había reparado su daño, eras mas que suficiente además que de Saori ya la había perdonado, y bueno no quería tener un duelo con la seguridad de Seika teniendo ventaja en nivel de pelea, el decía que al menos le gustaría que ese encuentro durase al menos 5 minutos, y no dos como el anterior combate

* * *

Ahora, habiendo trascurrido varios días, para ser precisos era el día veinte, ahora si todos se encontraban en las que se podía decir las primeras vacaciones de su nueva vida, ya que el centro no seria reabierto hasta el día 5 de enero, y bueno salvo por algunas tiendas todo estaría en pausa, esto era en el caso de Fleer, en tanto en China, Shiru y Shunrei estaban de regreso luego de una vuelta por el hotel, y por que Shunrei les iba a traer un regalo, en si era escoger algunas joyas y dárselas a sus amigas

Los chicos decidieron salir en grupo como así tiempo no lo hacian, pese que se veían al menos por unas horas todos los días, la platica no se hacia aburrida, el grupo se encontraba en lo alto de uno de los edificios mas altos de toda la ciudad de Tokio, estaban en el mirador, veían los tonos rojizos del ocaso, el mal tiempo había dado una tregua, pero la ciudad estaba cubierta de un manto blanco, tenían desde el medio día juntos, incluso eran acompañados de Kiki, todos estaban recargados en el barandal mientras miraban el ocaso

"Vaya Hyoga, tu eres él que mas soporta este tiempo" – le decía Kiki, ya que todos al menos se quejaron del frío una ves durante el día

"No es para tanto, si tengo frío, solo que este tiempo me trae recuerdos" – en si era el recuerdo de cuando vivía en Siberia y entrenaba

"Deja de molestar enano" – como siempre lo fregaba Ikki

"Oigan ya tenían rato en paz" – pese a todo esto ya divertía a Shiru

"Nunca cambian, ¿Verdad Seiya?" – Shun dirige su vista hacia su amigo, pero lo ve con una expresión extraña – "¿te pasa algo Seiya?"

"Nada Shun" – le contesta sin mirarlo, luego de un rato, estaba totalmente ido

"Es verdad, desde hace rato que terminamos de comer estas así" – le secunda Shiru

"Acaso estas deprimido por algo idiota" – le pregunta a su estilo Ikki, que había dejado en paz su pleito con Kiki

"Hermano" – Shun intervenía

"Si Seiya, cuéntanos que te pasa" – Hyoga decía luego de bajarse del barandal donde estaba sentado

Ante tanta insistencia Seiya no tuvo mas opción de contarles el por que estaba en ese estado de letargo,

"Quiero pedirles perdón a todos" – esto lo hace en un mas que moviendo sorpresivo, lo que dejo a todos sorprendidos, ya que hace una reverencia

"¿Perdón?, ¿Por qué?" – el que contesto fue Hyoga

"Por todo lo que sufrieron por mi culpa, por que siempre eran muy lastimados, y en cierta forma yo era el que me lleva la gloria, y si esta disculpa no es suficiente pueden hacerme las heridas que sufrieron por mi culpa" – ahora se inca, la ven de forma rara, lo bueno que no había mucha gente alrededor, y así no les prestaban atención al grupo ahí reunido

La cosa se ponía rara, todos se miraban unos con sorpresa, otros con incredulidad, el único que no se sobresalto del todo fue Ikki, este lo miraba de forma normal

"Levántate" – camina hacia Seiya, este se incorpora y se ven a los ojos, así era por cerca de 4 segundos, hasta que Ikki le da un golpe en estomago

"Ikki que hiciste" – Shun pone cara de algo de temor

"Tranquilícense" – Ikki también tenia algo de temor por el inicio de una pelea

"Con esto me basta" – de ser honestos, el golpe no fue ni remotamente fuerte, si veloz, Ikki acerca su cabeza al oído de Seiya y le dice –"no se por que tienes esa tonta actitud, si creías que las veces que te ayudamos para que tu vencieses al enemigo mas fuerte era por esas tonterías que nos dijiste estas equivocado, lo hicimos por que somos amigos y eso era lo importante, dado que somos huérfanos el encontrar amigos es como tener algo similar a una familia, además sabíamos que tu puedes hacer lo que te propones, no se si sea tu terquedad, pero si confiábamos algo tan importante como salvar al mundo, es por que de verdad confías en tus amigos, si no fuese así, entonces no seriamos amigos" – estas palabras pese a su dificultad de decir por la poca expresividad de Ikki, las dijo contento por que esto para el es como tener un amigo

"Ikki, yo" – la forma de ver las cosas por parte del Fénix le sorprendió a Seiya, ya que no podía esbozar otra palabra, en eso se separan e Ikki sigue viendo la ciudad

"Vaya, vaya, no pensé que Ikki dijese eso" – lo dijo Kiki con la intención de aligerar la tensión y también por molestar a Ikki

"Seiya" – Shun se acerca a su amigo, le pone una mano en el hombro –"creo que Ikki lo dijo mejor de lo que cualquiera de nosotros lo pudiese haber dicho, mira a su amigos que sonríen

"Ya deja eso amigo, por algo pasan las cosas, si no me hubieras salvado en el torneo no estaríamos aquí" – Shiru siempre estaría en deuda con eso

"Ni pareces tu tonto ya relájate, aquí nadie esta molesto por eso" – Hyoga tampoco lucia preocupado

"Lo ves" – le dice Ikki sin voltear

Aun Seiya tenia la mano en el estomago, mas por acto reflejo que por dolor, todos parecía alegres y este tema que Seiya trajo a conversación no les importaba ni les hacia sentir molestia para con sus amigos

"Lo que no entiendo Seiya es por que te sentías así" – le pregunta Kiki

"Verán, es algo que sentí desde que volví aquí a Japón, era como para sentirme en paz con todos, si quiero empezar una vida en paz debía solucionar lo pendiente de ese pasaje de mi vida" – ahora explica el por qué

"Seria mejor que dejases de pensar en eso y dediques tu tiempo a cosas mas importantes" – ahora si voltea Ikki a mirarlo

"Él tiene razón concéntrate en Saori en ves de esas cosas" – decía sin preocupación y con las manos en la nuca Kiki

"Oye enano" – esto hizo regresar al Seiya normal, quien trenzaba a Kiki en un candado a la cabeza

"Yo no pensaba en eso, pero fue un gran movimiento, duende" – Ikki se dirigía hacia Kiki, con el pulgar hacia arriba, esté que pese a la llave de Seiya, también le hace la seña del pulgar hacia arriba

"Gracias por lo que dijiste, eres bueno para los discurso" – dado que los que siempre peleaban con Ikki estaban en plena riña, ahora medio lo molestaba Hyoga

"No fastidies tu también" – le contestaba

"Ikki, siempre puedes solucionar las cosas" – pensaba Shun

* * *

Bueno en este grupo ya de por si grande ahora solo faltaban pocas piezas para estar toda la banda reunida, eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana del día 21 había un total de 12 personas a la espera de recibir y para una de las tres rubias ahí presente, era mas que importante estar ahí, ya por fin estaría unos días con su hermana, fuera del palacio del Valhalla, todos platicaban, entre todos se respira el gran ambiente de estar ya el grupo completo y todos se deban sonrisas al ver el como Seiya y Saori platicaban, dado que pasaban rato viéndose a los ojos por mucho tiempo,

Paso así escasos 5 minutos, y luego de pasar por la oficina de migración y la revisión reglamentaria por fin vieron entre la multitud a Hilda y a Sigfried, venían con ropa cómoda, pero eso si sin perder el estilo, ella usaba un abrigo como el que regalo a Saori, y Sigfried usaba uno de color negro, parecía mas actor, dado que también resaltaba por su gran estatura, lo de que parecía actor era lo que se escuchaba en los comentarios entre la gente reunida en el aeropuerto, y bueno era mas que obvio que Fleer salio despavorida hacia su hermana, que también hizo lo mismo, dejando muecas de sonrisas en todos

"Hilda" – estaban a pocos metros

"Fleer, te extrañe" – por fin estaban juntas, y bueno sobra decir, que pese a todo unas lagrimas rodaron, ya que como Shun e Ikki eran entre ambas el único pariente que tenían ambas

Ahora eran rodeados por mas personas, en si ahora todos estaban reunidos, y bueno fue una de dar saludos y abrazos de no terminar, presentaciones, reencuentros, sorpresas, risas

"Ya nos contaran todo después, pero es bueno volver a verte Seiya" – estrechaba su mano Sigfried

"Me da gusto que estés bien, y bueno estoy contento de que no te haya pasado nada, solo espero que no le hagas nada a Sorrento" – Seiya temía que algo pasase

"Descuida, así como entre nosotros, la clave para poder llevar una vida tranquila es solucionar las cosas del pasado"

"Pero bueno ya por el camino podremos platicar con mas calma, además les hemos preparado un bienvenida como se merecen" – Shiru les dijo

"Él tiene razón, en casa esta Tatsumi" – le dice Saori

Y así se, si puede decir, dividieron, en si los chicos, iban con Sigfried y las chicas con Hilda

"Vaya antes eran mas bajos que yo" – se sorprendía de ver que sus viejos enemigos ya no eran tan de baja estatura como hacia un tiempo –"pero lo que mas me alegra es que estés aquí Seiya, al fin podré vencer a la persona que me venció"

"Cuando gustes amigo, no seré nada suave" – Seiya aceptaba el reto

"Y tu también Shiru"

"Tampoco seré complaciente Sigfried"

_**CONTINUARA………………**_

No se di por donde empezar por disculparme mis lectores, se que me exagere en extraviarme, pero verán la principal razón por que deje de esto, fue por que cuando lo empecé a hacer aun era estudiante y tenia mas tiempo libre, ahora ya gracias a dios salí de la facultad y termine y bueno si te hechas trabajo pues dejas de hacer cosas que hacia uno antes y además la novia nos pide que le pongamos mas dedicación a la relación, así que eso es en si el por que me perdí tanto pero tanto tiempo, no es pretexto pueden decirme lo que gusten, solo no me den con un hacha por que entonces pobre de mi

Ahora en lo referente al fic lo deje hasta aquí no por flojera, ya llevo la otra parte solo que esta inconclusa y para saber si es que vuelvo a tener algo de tiempo libre pues decidí al menos subir algo, de lo que sigue que ya es parte de lo principal que es en si poner a Saori y a Seiya juntos ya será para el próximo cap y perdón por hacerlo bastante largo bueno no tanto así me medio me disculpo por esta ausencia exagerada, espero les guste, y sobre todo me gustaría agradecer en primer lugar a todos y sobre todo:

PEGASO SEIYA, A SAINT FAN, RIAADVD A FANY 22, A MAFUFA A NO SE CUANTAS DIANAS, YA NO SE NI CUAL ES CUAL PERO LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS, A AGUILA MARIN A MI AMIGO DE ARGENTIAN EL SANTO PEGASO Y A SHADIR SI ES QUE TODAVIA SE ACUERDA DE MI, Y ESPERO TUS REGAÑOS AMIGA JAJAJA

De tener tiempo creo que lo subiré por ahí de semana santa aunque no prometo nada amigos, luego les quedo mal

Ya por ultimo espero que con este intento de final de Saint Seiya se les quite el mal sabor de boca generalizado que paso por las ovas de Eliseos que a nadie gustaron aunque a mi si pese a todo, y bueno a la espera que las ovas de Lost Canvas nos dejen un grato sabor de boca

Atentamente el Hugo desde Morelia que aun sigo por acá

_**HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	17. Chapter 18

**CAP. 18 REENCUENTROS, VOLVERTE A VER, NAVIDAD (TU ERES MI RAZON DE SER)**

**SEGUNDA PARTE:**

* * *

De perdón luego hablamos, esto es lo que más queríamos leer, acepto criticas y de todo así que sin mas ahí les voy:

* * *

Para agilizar el traslado de todos, Saori pidió a Tatsumi unas camionetas, dado que ya era un grupo bastante amplio, solo solicitó 2, dado que Shiru tenía la suya, en una iban Seiya manejando, con Saori en el asiento del copiloto, atrás iban Hilda y Siegfried, junto con Hyoga y Fleer, ya que esta vez el cisne no quiso manejar, era la que iba mas llena, en las otras solo se repartieron de a 4 una con los hermanos con sus respectivas novias y la otra con Shiru y Shunrei con Helen y Kiki

_Dentro de la camioneta de Seiya:_

"¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?" – les pregunta por el retrovisor Saori

"Algo largo" – le responde Hilda –"pero a la vez maravilloso, aunque la mayoría de los lugares en esta época del año están cubiertos por la nieve aun así vimos las ciudades y algunos lugares sin nieve, es algo maravilloso" – sonreía

"Además, con las fotos que tome junto Fleer y Hyoga, ella se daba una idea, de aquí en adelante aunque sean solo unos días trataremos de viajar" – añadía a la respuesta Sigfried

"Saori quiero agradecerte por estar al pendiente de Fleer" – Hilda le decía a Saori, sin verla ya que venia viendo como era el ritmo de vida en una ciudad Cosmopolitan, y eso que no era día de tanto ajetreo por que ya varios chicos

"Es mi amiga, lo haría así no me lo hubieras pedido, pero además las que la han hecho sentir como en casa son todas ellas, las demás chicas que van con los chicos, ellas son sus respectivas parejas" – diciendo esto Hilda dirige su mirada hacia los vehículos que iban junto a ellos, iban por una avenida

Le explico levemente quienes eran, cada una tenía sus cualidades, Hilda se intereso como lo hizo su hermana en Esmeralda y Shunrei, por que por su cabeza le pasaba, dado que como gente de la realeza de su país, no era bien visto por varios de sus sirvientes que ella cocinase, con ellas algo lejos, podría tener unos días para poder aprender, y en Esmeralda ver si había plantas que se adecuaran a las extremosas, condiciones climáticas, de June no que no le interesara de hecho se uniría si es que reanudasen sus practicas, pero con Sigfried, el le enseñaba algo de acondicionamiento físico, como ella tenia algo mas de tiempo en la ciudad, le paso por la cabeza la idea de que ella fuese quien le mostrara mas de la ciudad

"Por lo que me han comentado los muchachos, Fleer, se ha adaptado muy bien por su carácter además de que ella con lo de diseñar ropa, se ha hecho de muchos amigos, por que no solo diseña la ropa, también la confecciona" – ahora Seiya intervenía en la platica

Continuaron conversando todo el camino, se ponían algo al corriente de cómo estaban todos, con todos los halagos para Fleer, esta se ponía colorada, Hyoga solo iba riendo, ya que entre todos después de ver a su hermana alguien que tenia todo el aprecio de Hilda era la mismísima Saori, la consideraba una amiga, intercambiaban ideas, y sobre todo algo que Fleer dijo fue lo que las dejo intrigada

"Pasado mañana, no tengan planes por la mañana, les tengo una sorpresa" – sonreía en ese momento iban platicando de un lugar de ropa donde se vendía la que fabricaba Fleer

"Oye Fleer, pero si la fiesta es hasta dentro de 3 días, ¿no crees que es un poco anticipado darnos algún regalo?" – Hilda asumía su rol de hermana mayor, digámoslo algo como molestarla, algo que solo mostraba si las personas a su alrededor eran de confianza

"Lo sé hermana, pero verán que les gusta mi sorpresa" – hasta Hyoga la miraba con cara de extrañeza ni él tenia idea de que era lo que tenia planeado hacer

"No les diré mas" – reía y veía por la ventana, haciendo caso omiso de lo que le decían, por que además cerro los ojos.

"No cambia" - pensaba Sigfried, ya tenia una idea de que tramaba

"Vamos dime" – Hilda se ponía de rodillas en el asiento, para poder ver hacia Fleer, esta parecía una niña pequeña discutiendo con su hermana, incluso trataba de hacerle cosquillas, Hyoga y Sigfried, en vez de detenerlas mejor optaron por verlas actuar como casi no lo hacían

En tanto Saori hacia lo mismo que Hilda, se puso de rodillas en su asiento y se dio la vuelta para no perder detalle de la discusión de las dos hermanas, mientras intercambiaba miradas con Seiya además de sonrisas y esté además de también reír lo que hacia para no perder detalle era ver por el retrovisor

"Hasta una cosa tan simple como esta es tan divertida" – se decía a si mismo, esto lo tenia entretenido

Mientras en los otros vehículos también esbozaban sonrisas por ver que el pleito de cosquillas iba en au

* * *

mento, en uno de ellos también tenían opiniones sobre los recién llegados

"Se parece a esté" – pensaba Helen mientras miraba una revista

"¿Qué es los que ves en esa revista pequeña?" – la observa Shunrei

"Mmmm, es que el esposo de la hermana de Fleer se parece mucho a este actor" – señalaba al susodicho

"Tienes razón, él podría trabajar en esto sin problema" – el parecido era muy notorio

"¿Y ella?" – le pregunto Shiru a Helen

"Ella parece intimidante, se ve como una mujer de las nieves, como dicen las leyendas de este país, pero es hermosa, además irradia bondad, me trato muy bien, en si hacen buena pareja" – observa por la ventana –"ustedes deberían de seguir su ejemplo"

"¿En que sentido?" – le contesta Shunrei

"Casarse" – respondió sin titubear

Ambos tanto Shiru como Shunrei, se les pusieron las mejillas coloradas, por que en ambos esa idea no era algo que para los 2 fuese lejano, les gustaría pasar juntos el resto de su vidas

"Tal ves pronto" – el que respondió fue Shiru, al mismo tiempo tomo la mano de Shunrei y le daba una sonrisa,

Por su parte Helen consiguió lo que quería, era fanática de ver escenas lindas, y lo había logrado, por su parte Kiki venia mas serio de lo normal, en otras ocasiones, hubiese detenida la escena o molestado por el hecho de molestar, pero venia muy pensante, esto lo sorprendió a Helen

"¿Kiki?" – Le decía pero no reaccionaba –"Kiki, Kiki" – tenia una mano recargada en uno de los espejos, poco le importaba el romanticismo solo pensaba en algo

"¿Qué pasa?" – por fin regresa al mundo terrenal, después de que Helen lo llamo cerca de 10 veces

"Oye, eso es algo que siempre interrumpes, y ahora no parece importarte" – le señalaba el buen ambiente de las personas que venían en la parte delantera de la camioneta

"Eso no es importante" – dijo sin preocupación

"Eh" – Helen dice con gran sorpresa, no esperaba una respuesta como esta

"Espero que todo salga bien cuando lleguemos" – dijo medio en voz baja, pero si lo escucho Helen

* * *

"¿A que se referirá?" – pensaba, le extrañaba que se portara así, lo hacia desde que salieron de casa de Saori, algo le pasaba por la mente, referente a que podía haber problemas de alguien que se quedo en casa de Saori haciendo los preparativos para recibir a los recién llegados, pero por lo que había escuchado se podía dar cierto conflicto pero en fin ella también no le daba importancia, seguía viendo la revista

En el aeropuerto Saori les había comunicado que solo Tatsumi esperaba en la mansión, pero en el trayecto, esté se comunico con ella para decirle que habían llegado mas personas, en si era la familia de Seiya que tenían interés de ver a la familia de Fleer, y el padre de Hyoga, pero además había alguien mas, las amigas de Fleer, y tres mas, esto ella se los hizo saber a los integrantes de las demás camionetas.

Y bueno tras algo de trafico y algo de recorrido estaban ya dentro de la mansión, y casi de la misma forma en la que iban al salir del aeropuerto así iban dejaron los autos en la entrada, decidieron caminar por la entrada, debido a que Hilda quería ver el decorado, aun era de día pero aun así resaltaba, como se dividieron en si era por saber mas de la hermana de Fleer

"Así que eres la reina" – decía con asombro June

"Es solo un pequeño reinado al norte de Noruega, es como el principado de Mónaco" – les explicaba

Le gustaba el decorado de la casa, todas le preguntaban de cómo era la vida por allá en el norte de Europa, de sus costumbres, y ella les preguntaba de casi de todo, de flores, de cosas de moda por acá, lo hacían para romper el hielo y sobre todo hacerla sentir en confianza

Ya en el último trecho hacia la entrada de la mansión, se veía de lejos un toldo, ahí por órdenes de Saori se organizaría la reunión, les agrado la idea

Hilda de adhirió a Esmeralda y Shunrei, iba en medio de ellas las iba abrazando, les preguntaba como todas de las plantas, quería un jardín bonito para ella, además que con June venia cambiando ideas para ver si la forma de entrenar que le daba Sigfried era la correcta

"Si fue un dios guerrero de Asgard entonces ten por seguro que lo que te enseña esta bien, si quieres puedes practicar con nosotras" – le hacia la petición formal

"Acepto" – le sonreía –"además tu debes de enseñarme a cocinar" – le suplicaba a Esmeralda, ya que no quería desaprovechar esta oportunidad

Luego de aceptar a Hilda, por fin estaban ya en la entrada, ahí los esperaban Yui, Seika y Thetis, de inmediato en la mente de todos sabían que ahí estarían Julián como Sorrento, según el primero ya había limado asperezas con Hilda, pero lo que temían es que esto fue antes de ella se casara con Sigfried, y pues aunque Hilda le había pedido que si alguna vez se reencontrasen no peleara, pues uno no sabe, ya se los había comentado Saori, pero algo por dentro del esposo de la reina de Asgard la puso incomodo, pero ahí de momento la sangre no llego al río

"Bienvenidos" – dijo con su característica alegría la señora Yui

"Oh mira, son parte también de nuestro socios" – Seika los recordaba en sus pensamientos

Y de ahí se armaron los abrazos, la señora Yui a quien llegara lo saludaba, Seika también saludo a todos, la mas renuente hasta para hablar, era Thetis, si bien ella tenia la confianza de los ahí presentes, pues como que después de todo no le nacía la confianza de acercárseles, hasta que Helen llego hasta donde estaba ella

"Vamos anímate" – la empujaba para que se uniera al recibimiento

Con esa confianza, incluso del mismo Sigfried, ella les da un cordial recibimiento, después de todo con la misma idea que tenían los caballeros, la tenia Sigfried, el no peleaba con mujeres,

"Seika, Mamá, ¿Dónde están todos?" – les pregunta Seiya por que faltaban Tatsumi, el padre de Hyoga así como Sorrento y Julián

"Ellos por ordenes de mamá, así como Papá, están terminando de poner las cosas en el toldo, Mamá cocino, así que ellos quedaron encargados de poner las cosas" – solo alguien como Yui podría hacer que unos millonarios se pusieran a cargar sillas y mesas para arreglar

Y entonces todo el grupo paso primero a la casa de Saori, Hilda por enésima vez se disculpaba por mandarla atacar, y a su vez Saori, se cansaba de recibirlas, ya que la soberana de Asgard estaba anonada del decorado, vio al abuelo de Saori, le gusto el diseño de la escalera, de los muebles, ya después le pediría el numero de su decorador, por que quería hacer unas remodelaciones en su castillo, dejaron su equipaje, y bueno también se quedo viendo el árbol que adornaba el centro de la sala de la casa, al igual que todos parecía niña pequeña viendo el centro de la decoración,

Al mas puro estilo de un capitán de división Yui dio las respectivas ordenes, para llevar lo que faltaba y arreglar lo que faltase

"Haber chicas, se que incluso tu hermana, Fleer, ha de venir cansada, por eso nos ayudara con lo mas pequeño, por un día sientan lo que hacen sus sirvientes, chicas vengan todas" – aplaudía mientras se reunían en su alrededor, ninguna protestaba solo obedecían

"¿Les ayudamos?" – les preguntaba Shun

"No, ustedes vayan afuera, no son muchas mesas, pero ayuden si algo falta, que no se despeguen las estacas del toldo, si Gendo ya encendió la fogata además de colocar los platos, ya que la comida es buffet, así que cada quien se sirve, si hacemos grupo comeremos en cerca de 10 minutos, ya que los recién llegados así como todos ya deben de tener hambre" – dio mas aplausos, las chicas la siguieron y los hombres salieron hacia el jardín para ver que faltaba por arreglar

Ya todo estaba en diferentes charolas, como la Señora Yui Masaki era una experta y con solo la ayuda de había ensaladas, platillos con carnes, comida vegetariana, postres, una variedad muy buena, ella por su trabajo casi no cocinaba, pero eso no decía que no lo pudiese hacer, lo mismo Seika, además como había estado por muchas partes del mundo la variedad era notoria, planeo de todo sin saber de los gustos de los recién llegados

"¿Usted hizo todo esto?" – Hilda veía la cantidad de platillos, además de que toda la cocina estaba limpia, se veía que era mas que una experta

"Lo que bien se aprende no se olvida" – algo de orgullo le daban los halagos

"Comencemos, que son bastantes" – Shunrei ya tenia charolas en su manos

Y al unisonó grito de si, todas comenzaron a transportar las cosas, y pese a las ordenes de Yui, Hilda se ofreció a llevar lo mismo que las demás, dijo que no era problema que en si el viaje estuvo largo que no tenia cansancio físico solo un poco de fastidio, pero sus energías no estaban nada mermadas

* * *

Lo que veían el grupo de 7 recién llegados, estaba de ser filmado, ahí estaba el papá de Hyoga junto con Julián y Tatsumi, poniendo los manteles y los últimos detalles, el padre de Seiya orgulloso de ver como ardía su fogata y Sorrento en modo patrón por así decirlo, entretenía a las amigas de June con sus melodías

"Espero no te manches tu camisa" – le decía el padre de Hyoga a Julián

"No se preocupe, es solo ropa" – algo de humildad, dado que no llevaba abrigo, por que estaban en movimiento -"Oh mire, ya llegaron" – señala al grupo

El grupo se dirige hacia ellos y ven que casi todo estaba, solo faltaba poner algunos manteles, y algunos platos cubiertos, todo estaba en una mesa, dado que era buffet,

Esto ultimo lo hacia Tatsumi, Gendo también los había detectado, el único que no se percato de su llegada así como las amigas de June, era Sorrento

"Bienvenidos, como ven casi todo esta listo, pero si Yui de seguro los mando para acá es para que nos ayudasen así que bueno, así harán las cosas" – se cruza de brazos y da las indicaciones –"Seiya, tú junto Shiru vayan por los manteles que faltan, Hyoga ayuda con las sillas que faltan a tu padre y a Julián, Shun e Ikki traigan las bebidas así como los utensilios faltantes, y por ultimo Kiki ayuda a Sigfried a ver si las estacas que detienen este toldo están bien, pero antes" – dado que el grupo estaba junto, les da un abrazo de bienvenida, esto provoca la sonrisa de todos,

Y bueno ya luego seria el resto de la bienvenida, ahora había que terminar los preparativos, la mayoría se dirigió hacia dentro dela mansión, los únicos que permanecieron además de los que ya estaban afuera, eran Kiki y Sigfried, el toldo tenia dos entradas, dado que este fue instalado por Sorrento, este por ordenes de Julián, se dispuso a entretener a las amigas de June, ellas por su parte habían llegado hacia escaso tiempo de ahí que como ya no había mucho que hacer, por eso escuchaban las tonadas que tocaba Sorrento, todos estaban en las afueras del toldo no nevaba, solo había nieve, estaba nublado

Sorrento estaba parado junto a un árbol en las afueras del toldo, ahí tocaba para las chicas, estas se sentían como si un artista famoso tocara para ellas, había terminado con una canción, ya que sintió que mas personas habían llegado de seguro ya el contingente estaba completo

"Tocas espléndidamente Sorrento" – Kyoko se alegra, era la única que hablo todas estaban bien contentas, la emoción nos las dejaba, unas como Akane estaban al borde de las lagrimas

"Chicas será mejor ir a ver si ya llegaron" – guarda su flauta y las chicas lo siguen

Dado que como cada persona en la que se interesaban estas chicas ya tenían alguna especie de relación, con la llegada de Sorrento, pues ahora entre ellas había surgido una competencia, era como de cuento para ellas, de otro país, y con dotes artísticos y bueno el se dejaba querer, además las 5 damas estaban atractivas, dado que por ordenes de su maestro Julián estarían en Japón por algunos días, estaban por cruzar la hacia dentro del toldo cuando

"Ah, disculpa venia distraído" – dice Sorrento, él venia platicando con las chicas, no mira con quien choco, pero este se sorprende de ver con quien impacto

"Oh no" – Kiki empieza a preocuparse

"Deberías de tener mas cuidad" – Sigfried también no vio con quien choco, pero en cuanto lo vio su gesto se transformo -"vaya al fin nos vemos" – le clavo la mirada

"Ya sabia que estabas vivo, e incluso eres el gobernante de Asgard" – también no se amedrenta por la mirada de desafío de Sigfried

"Solo vine a ver algo que me pidieron, la comida ya esta lista, pueden pasar" – el comentario iba para todos, pero sus ojos de desafío no desaparecían

"Calma, tranquilos" – Kiki se mete en medio de la discusión

"Si Sorrento, mejor entremos" – Akane con ayuda de Asuka se llevan a Sorrento

"Ya sabia que estaba aquí, pero aun así es molesto" – el dios guerrero de Alpha, ve como se retira, pero no se desvían las miradas

"Ven Sigfried, chequemos que todo este en orden después vamos con los demás" – este intenta moverlo para que se calmase

* * *

Luego de este pequeño inconveniente, la pequeña recepción se dio por iniciada, todos comían se hizo una mesa redonda, donde por digamos azares del destino o mas premeditadamente, se pusieron Asientos juntos a Seiya y a Saori, dado que todo el grupo eran los que faltaban por dar el paso que ya todos habían dado

Había música de fondo para amenizar el momento, algo de rock de Nickelback; también ya se había calmado la discusión que habían tenido tanto Hilda como Julián con Sorrento y Sigfried, por el incidente ocurrido, a regaña dientes ahí estuvieron, eso si lo mejor fue apartarlos, por lo que Hilda y su esposo, estaban en la parte central al lado de Saori y Seiya, del otro lado Hilda, estaban Fleer junto con Hyoga, era mucha camaradería como era buffet, todos antes de sentarse se servían lo que les gustara, pese a que sus padres le llamaron la atención el que mas se sirvió de todo en los platos fue Seiya,

"Delicioso, exquisito" – se medio le entendía cuando comía

"Mi hermano siempre nos avergüenza" – con una mano Seika se quejaba, por lo tragón, por que pese a todo comía con educación

Esto provoco la risa general de los ahí presentes, gracias a la fogata, y al entrenamiento y vivencias de los ahí presentes podía soportar el clima gélido,

La reunión seguía, algo que llamo la atención de Seiya es que junto a Saori tuviese una charola, él sabia que ella comía, pero no tanto como él, por lo que se animo a preguntar que era lo que tenia ahí

"¿Saori te vas comer todo eso?" – señalo la charola tapada

"Ah esto" – lo miraba con pena –"eh, bueno, yo" – lo toma en sus manos –"lo hice especialmente para ti" – agacha la cabeza y extiende sus brazos, esperando que tomara el recipiente

"¿Para mi?" – tenia abiertos los ojos por la sorpresa –"gracias" – lo toma y lo destapa –"luce delicioso" – se sentía entre apenado y contento

"Se que ella lo hizo, y no lo digo por ofender a Saori, se como tragas, pero realmente te lo vas comer" – le pregunta Hyoga a modo de molestarlo

"Aunque me ya me hubiera comido un toro, no despreciaría esto" – empezaba a comérselo, contenía arroz, con algo de camarones, en si era paella, tenia además pescado, Seiya se sentía como si su novia en la escuela le hubiera traído el almuerzo

"Ella se esforzó, no cocina nada mal, cuando llegamos esta mañana, esa charola ya estaba lista, me pidió que calculando el tiempo, la calentara un poco, eso decía la nota veo que sus amigas son buenas enseñando" – sonreía Yui mientras veía la escena

"Mira algo de arroz se te quedo en la cara" – Saori toma el grano y se lo come,

Todos reaccionaron de forma distinta, las chicas se emocionaron sobre todo Helen, Hyoga se burlaba, Shiru solo reía, Ikki esbozo una sonrisa por medio segundo, y las amigas de June por poco hacían una gran bulla,

Y la misma escena se repetía de diferente forma, por ejemplo con unos rollos de jamón rellenos de queso y aguacate, que Ikki comía dados en la boca por Esmeralda, lo mismo por pollo agridulce dado de Shunrei a Shiru, y así cada quien le daba a probar su comida a su pareja ideal

Donde estaba la disputa a peso, era donde estaba Sorrento, ahí eran 5 para ver quien le daría lo que habían preparado, el ambiente se torno muy relajado, se platicaban de anécdotas, de recuerdos, ya con estas personas no solo el grupo aumento en numero sino en cantidad de comentarios platicas y amistad para con todos, parecía mas bien reunión de alumnos de una escuela

Luego de ayuda mutua para recoger los trastos sucios, entre todos repartieron las bebidas, unos prefirieron las de contenido alcohólico, otros simplemente soda o refresco, otros, jugo de frutas, y el que salió un maestro de la cocteleria fue el papá de Hyoga el preparaba todo tipo de bebidas, ese fue uno de los empleos, que tuvo de joven de hecho fue en un bar de Moscú donde conoció a ala mamá de Hyoga

De ahí se cambio la música por algo mas bailable, se decidió por electro pop, según Kiki era lo de moda por allá

"No bailas nada mal" – June le decía a Shun

"Tu igual" – le contestaba con su clásica sonrisa

"Ese es el ritmo" – decía Shunrei mientras giraba bailando junto con Shiru, en otro lado del lugar, habían movido un poco las mesas para darse espacio

"Saori lo haces excelente" – Gendo Felicitaba a Saori, mientras pasaba bailando junto con su esposa por un lado de Seiya y la nieta de los Kido

La fiesta se prendió rápido, todos usaban ropa cómoda, además de los abrigos, que al paso de la tarde, el frio arreciaba, pero lo sentían poco por lo movido de la fiesta, Ikki pese a todo era de los que mas ambiente tenia, la cosa estaba de lo mas tranquila, pero como siempre pasa algo que la rompe, en una pieza Sorrento choco con Sigfried

"Ten mas cuidado" – Ahora si parecía mas molesto

"Lo mismo digo" – no se amedrenta

"Sigfried, cálmate, no es para tanto" – Hilda lo abraza intentado detenerlo

"Si Sorrento, no se enoje, fue solo un accidente" – decían las chicas, cuando lo sujetaban de los brazos

"Voy por algo de tomar" – dijo Sigfried desviando la mirada hacia Hilda y caminando hacia donde el papá de Hyoga

"Y yo al sanitario" – emprendió su camino hacia el otro lado

Todos incluso pararon de bailar al ver que el pleito de ellos es personal, la fiesta se freno por un momento, pero gracias a Kiki el ambiente siguió,

"Ahora escuchemos esta canción" – dijo por un micrófono para prender de nuevo el ambiente

"Algo pasa, es raro que no hayan olvidado sus rencillas" – pensaba Ikki mientras veía como Hilda discutía con Sigfried

"Sera mejor estar al tanto, espero no peleen" – también lo pensaba Seiya, que seguía disfrutando con Saori, pero no quería que estos momentos se arruinaran

Mientras tanto la discusión seguía, lo que mira Ikki

"¿Qué pasa?", no me habías dicho que eso era cosa olvidada" – Hilda le reclamaba, por que se ponía en esa actitud y lo peor que él era de los que no había tomado ni gota de alcohol

"Hilda discúlpame, no se que me paso" – intentaba hacer que se calmara –"pero es algo que no puedo explicar"

"Dele algo para que se relaje" – le comento al Señor Akagi, para que con lo que tenia ahí le diera una bebida

"En tanto iré al baño necesito mojarme el rostro" – en lo que le hacían su bebida toma camino hacia el baño

"Ve con cuidado, no hagas algo estúpido" – le decía Hilda a modo de suplica

Salió del toldo se dirige, hacia la mansión, pese a la confianza de Hilda, tanto Seiya como Ikki se disculpan y lo siguen, algo en su interior sabia que esto acabarían en pelea

Al momento de abrir la puerta de la mansión se encuentra con Sorrento, digámoslo así era lo que deseaba Sigfried era momento de arreglar esto de una vez por todas

"Creo que esto es algo que los 2 deseamos arreglar" – su mirada se torna intensa

"Sera desobedecer las ordenes de mi maestro, pero ni modo" – suspira, cierra los ojos y le regresa la mirada de desafío

Ambos caminan unos metros estaba en una parte del jardín donde no había nada de decorado, ahí después de tantos altercados que tuvieron podían hablar de sus diferencias

"Sera tu orgullo de dios guerrero, lo que no te deja" – pregunta Sorrento

"Tal vez eso y que por su culpa mis amigos están muertos" – aprieta ambos puños, luego señala a Sorrento

"Escucha, se que tal vez estés molesto, pero mi maestro ya se disculpo con Hilda, así que no hay de que discutir" – cosa rara pero intentaba frenar la pelea

"Tienes razón, pero además como tu dices, no se si sea mi orgullo, como yo digo mis amigos, o el hecho de mi orgullo como guerrero, pero es algo que supe desde que estabas vivo, que no desaparece" – mira hacia el suelo, su enojo aumenta

"Es verdad, supe que te vencí por un escaso margen, o por que estabas herido, pero también cuando me comunico el maestro que estabas vivo, también desee arreglar esto" – saca su flauta

"Si, solo así un tipo sin poder podría vencerme" – lo señala desafiante

"Yo sin poder" – se irrita –"no recuerdas quien casi te mata" – ahora él lo desafía

"Veo que esto no tiene arreglo, será tu y yo así con las manos desnudas, no sera a muerte, por que ambos tenemos algo por que seguir, solo será para ver quien de los 2 es el mas fuerte" – Sigfried se pone en pose de combate

"Tienes razón, solo será para ver quien de los 2 es el mas fuerte" – también Sorrento sabia que tenia que seguir con vida pese a esta disputa

"Creo que será mejor atacar con todo desde el principio" – Sigfried esta a punto de liberar su ventisca del dragón

"Veo que me atacara en serio" – Sorrento coloca su flauta, sabe que esto no es un juego o un entrenamiento

"Sera mejor que se calmen" – se escucha una voz, precedida de una gran viento, que hace a los dos moverse

"No intervengan esto es personal" – decía Sigfried –"Ventisca del" – no termino la frase, ni su ataque, alguien le detenía el puño

"Sabes que ya vi tu técnica hace tiempo, así que si lo intentas no podrás liberarla" – él que lo detenía era Seiya, que salía de atrás de él, lo único que hace es sonreírle –"si van a pelear, será mejor que lo hagan sin su cosmo al máximo además de atraer a todos, incluso a Hilda y a Julián, esto solo provocara mucho alboroto" – camina y se coloca en medio de ellos para evitar esta pelea

"No intervengas Seiya, se que puedes detener mis técnicas, pero esto es un asunto entre él y yo" – lo señala y luego mueve si mano en forma de espada hacia su costado

"El tiene razón" – Sorrento también hace señas para que se quite de en medio

"No se, solo se que puedo detener las técnicas de Sigfried, y que tu no puedes pelear sin esto" – Seiya tenia la flauta de Sorrento se la mostraba sonriente

"¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?" – se súper sorprendía, si bien sintió la corriente de viento, el que le arrebataran su flauta era algo que no había notado

"Además ten Sigfried, si Hila te ve sin esto te mata" – en la otra mano tenia el anillo de bodas de esté, al mismo tiempo les arroja a ambos sus pertenencias

"Si continuamos con esto, él nos detendrá eso no me queda duda y no podríamos con él" – ambos pensaban con algo de temor, no habían visto ni remotamente la velocidad, además por la cara de Seiya sabían que no estaba nada serio, es decir, si se ponía en serio a pelear seria un grave problema

"Por si fuera poco, ahí esta el grupo que creo que no estará nada contento con esto" – les daba la espalda, por que de frente a Seiya venían todos los que estaban en la fiesta,

"Veo que no has perdido tus habilidades" – le dijo Ikki al ver que detuvo la pelea

"Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo" – le respondía, entre ellos se podía decir que tenían una rivalidad similar a los que estaban en conflicto, pero entre ellos por un factor llamado amistad, eso era cosa nada importante ahora

"Te dije que no hicieras algo estúpido" – el reclamo de Hilda sube de tono

"¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecerme?" – también Julián estaba molesto

"Hilda, Julián, cálmense, si no lo hacen también pueden hacer algo de lo que se arrepientan" – Saori estaba junto con Hilda, pero lo dijo en voz alta también para calmar a Julián

"Ella tiene razón, en parte los comprendo, aun cuando ya tenemos tiempo de tener una vida en paz, era algo que Sorrento me había comentado, que para tener una vida en paz deseaba arreglar cuentas con Sigfried, que era la parte de guerrero que aun tenia, te pido que no te molestes" – Thetis también intentaba calmar a su esposo

Por fin un par de mujeres hacían que los rijosos así como los que se molestaron se les bajaran el nivel de adrenalina, así que ahora expondrían sus puntos de vista

"Sé que me porte como un tonto, pero como dicen todos, en especial los que como nosotros fuimos guerreros, es algo que aun te queda y a veces es difícil borrar o hacer que la bestia duerma, por que además como guerrero tenemos orgullo y bueno creo que tratare de arreglar esto, no prometo no pelear, solo lo haremos ya después pero sin nuestros poderes" – le decía hincado a Hilda para que lo perdonara

"A fin de cuenta hombre, y así es como me enamore de ti, pero en fin por lo menos espero que esto lo arreglen en unos meses" – Hilda recuperaba la cordura

"Como dijo ella ya después se arreglan, ahora te prohíbo terminantemente que hagas algo tonto" – ya mas en paz la sangre no volvió a llegar al río

"Tienen razón, yo como lo hizo Sigfried, me disculpo, solo espero que lo tomen a mal, y bueno esto es lo mas tonto que pudimos hacer, de no ser Seiya alguno mas de ustedes ya sea Shun o Ikki habrían hecho lo mismo" – también se tranquilizo

"Bueno peleoneros, había decido que entre todos limpiáramos las cosas de la fiesta, pero eso les tocara, además del limpiar los trastos" – ambos eran abrazados por la Señora Masaki, además de que les daba esta orden

Y sin mas se los llevo, todos suspiraban ya solo comentaban y regresaban para seguir con esta fiesta, alguien que estaba muy contenta de apaciguar las aguas fue Saori, le agradecía a Seiya

"Tu e Ikki hicieron una gran labor, el nos aviso, aunque la mayoría ya tenia sus sospechas, pero su virtud fue actuar primero" - le sonreía

"Ni que lo digas, ellos deben de entender que ahora no tenemos que llevar una vida así como la de antes, pero los comprendo, como cada persona es un mundo, todos tenemos una visión distinta del mundo, así como ellos para poder tener esa visión clara necesitaban discutir entre ellos ese asunto"

"Que profundo" – Saori se sorprendía de los profundo de sus palabras

"Oye hasta yo puedo decir algo inteligente de ves en cuando, no soy solo emociones" – se sentía entre contento y algo apenado –"por cierto, ¿estas desocupada mañana?" – un cambio abrupto, pero aprovecho que venían solos, el grupo se adelanto, mas bien ellos caminaban mas despacio

"Si, ya estoy en mis días de vacaciones, y con las chicas no tengo planes, bueno es hasta pasado mañana" – solo respondió, no olio el fondo de las palabras de Seiya

"Te parece salir mañana, por ahí, digo aun me faltan regalos, y como mujer puedes ayudarme, además no hemos salido juntos, solo lo hemos hecho con los demás" – desvía la mirada, solo así podía ser mas agresivo

"Si, que te parece salir desde temprano así podremos pasar el día completo, no se a las 10 esta bien" – le pregunta ahora ella, quería pasar el mayor tiempo a solas con él

"Esta decidido, paso a las 10" – se detuvieron para verse y sonreírse –"lo mejor será ir con todos no crees" – se había puesto nervioso, por que lo ambos, iban del brazo y bueno este día era de pasarlo todos juntos

* * *

Ya sin ningún pleito Sorrento se fue junto con el matrimonio Solo, en tanto como habían dejado su equipaje en casa de Saori ahí pasarían la noche, ya después se moverían a las casas de cada uno de los caballeros, las chicas como siempre que había una recién llegada, decidieron quedarse juntas y lo mismo hicieron los chicos, bueno aquí el nuevo tardo en unirse por que lavo todos los trastos, y ayudo al peleonero de Sorrento a recoger lo de la fiesta, todas las chicas amigas de June se fueron con Sorrento, iban a ir a bailar y pasear, pese a la insistencia de las chicas y la de la directora del orfanato no se quisieron quedar

Todas instaladas en la recamara de Saori, ella había colocado camas para todas ahí, era en si una pijama da, lo mismo hacían los chicos, ellos para esperar a Sigfried se quedaron charlando en la sala, la fiesta termino ya algo tarde cerca de las 12, por lo que en hora y media los peleoneros ya habían terminando

Volviendo con las chicas todo era camaradería, Hilda les conto de su boda, de cómo ahora era feliz, digo era la nueva la lluvia de preguntas inicial le tocaba, aunque también una de las que mas preguntaba era Yui, le tocaría también, ella se sentía que tenia muchas hijas, a todas las veía así, las quería mucho

"Yo soy la que me disculpo, esa vez teníamos algo de trabajo y no pudimos asistir a la boda, ya nos parecemos la papá de Hyoga" – pedía perdón a Hilda

"No te preocupes, ahora aquí puede haber varias a las que asistiremos" – en ese momento da una mirada alrededor para ver a las ahí presentes, sonreía lo mismo que provocaba caras sonrojadas y alegría

"Tienes razón" – se divertía igual que una niña

"Por cierto, ¿Qué tal les va a cada una?, me pueden contar" – Hilda estaba interesada en saber que tal iban y como tenían sus relaciones, como las concretaron

Se empezó con el interrogatorio, contaron anécdotas, detalles omitidos o mas bien olvidados, la primera fue Shunrei, seguida de Esmeralda, continuo June, y hasta Fleer, y como si vieran e imaginaran, Helen, Hilda y Yui, las tres tenían una almohada, misma que abrazaban y las tres en medio de suspiros ojos de ternura disfrutaban cada relato, ni Yui e Hilda sabían de ahí su gusto y Helen era quien sabe cual vez que le contaban pero este relato no le aburría

El problema se vino cuando llegaron a Saori, todas se levantaron de sus camas, y fueron hasta donde estaba ella en se oía de todo

"¿Qué?, como es posible" – Hilda se subió a la cama de Saori

"Tienes razón hermana" – la secundaba Fleer, igual se subió y se cruzo de brazos

"No sean severas, además en parte tenemos la culpa" – Esmeralda recordaba como todos escuchaban tras la puerta

"Pero mañana van a salir solos" – les informaba Shunrei

"¿Es verdad Saori?" – pregunta June, Saori asiente la tenían rodeada

"Sera bueno aconsejar a Seiya, pero Gendo me dijo que no me metiera" – se frustraba Yui

"Fleer, Hilda, podían bajarse" – Helen trataba de calmar el temporal

Luego se calmo un poco la cosa, ambas se bajaron eso si no se alejaron siguieron sermoneando a Saori, que si Seiya no tomaba la iniciativa que ella la tomase, Yui lo defendía, en parte Hilda se cuestionaba que si el amor entre los demás era obvio, se le hacia increíble que Seiya y ella no estuvieran juntos si su amor era lo que tenia este mundo en pie

Alguien que se mantenía al margen contrario al grupo que rodeaba a Saori, fue Seika, no por que no considerara ya a Saori una amiga o algo así, solo que se divertía, pero decidió intervenir por que todas la atosigaban, otras le daban consejos, cada quien hablaba para su lado

"Una a la vez, se que ella es como decirlo, debería ser como mi enemiga, pero ahora que la he tratado es difícil odiarla, y bueno esto lo digo por que tengo que tomar el papel de hermana, que no estaría de acuerdo en quien fuera la novia de mi hermano, pero en tu caso es lo contrario" – quita a medio mundo de en medio y coloca su manos en los hombros de Saori –"no creo que ese tonto puede encontrar mejor persona que tu"

"Ten confianza, además saldrán mañana, no deberíamos estar dándole tanta guerra" – Yui secunda a su hija

"Creo que nos pasamos, y como se dice cada quien muestra su frustración de forma distinta" – decía Hilda ya mas en paz

"Lo que nos desespera, no es que no sepamos que lo amas, si no que están juntos" – Shunrei se sienta junto a Saori y la abraza

"Bueno, bueno espero que todo salga bien, imagínate que linda fiesta será, si tu estas ya con él" – por el otro lado la abrazaba Esmeralda

"Gracias amigas, siento como si en vez de un regaño de mis amigas fueran de mi madre" – voltea a ver a Yui – "y de mis hermanas"- mira alrededor y ve a todas –"hasta de mi hermana menor" – le da una mirada de ternura a Helen

"Bueno se que tienes que salir con el desde las 10 pero aun nos queda tiempo para esto" – June les arroja una almohada a cada una –"Helen, Fleer, denles con todo"

"Vamos chicas cubran este flanco" – organizaba la defensa Hilda

Y comenzó la batalla, no era en si de equipos, era de todas contra todas, el chiste era pasar un momento a gusto, haciendo algo divertido y simple, ahí radica lo entretenido, esto no paso desapercibido por el grupo que estaba abajo en la sala

"¿Qué tanto harán?" – dijo Kiki, mientras miraba por la escalera

"Déjalas, por el ruido ha de ser una guerra de almohadas" – Ikki veía el fuego no le daba importancia

"Al fin apareces Sigfried" – Hyoga nota al recién llegado

"Que es todo ese alboroto" – también se preguntaba

"Seguro están en un juego, no pasa nada así son las chicas" – contesta Shiru el ve por la ventana, le encantaba ver la luminosidad de la casa de Saori por los adornos

* * *

Luego de pasar la noche y retirarse temprano a su casa para darse un baño y cambiarse, Seiya estaba en la sala de la Mansión de Saori, apenas hacia una 2 horas se había ido, y ya estaba ahí, lo mismo habían hecho sus amigos solo que ellos, ahora el estaba solo, todas les demás veces que había salido con Saori había sido acompañado, es decir cita doble o algo así, pero no lo había hecho solos hasta como era el día de hoy, estaba intranquilo, con como se dice mariposas en el estomago, en frente de él estaba un vaso de jugo, según estaba ahí incluso para desayunar con ella desde temprano, ya había reservado en un restaurante, Tatsumi fue quien lo recibió recordaba lo que le dijo al entrar

_**Flash Back:**_

Dejaba la moto en la entrada ya de la casa, se quita su casco y Tatsumi lo mira desde la puerta

"En unos minutos baja la señorita, la puedes esperar en la sala" – le hace la seña para que entre

"Gracias que amable" – lo decía entre sarcasmo, y amabilidad, sabia que era como si el padre de Saori lo recibiera

"Ten cuidado si van en esa moto, si algo les pasa, te las veras conmigo" – ahora si como pensaba, parecía mas su papá que su mayordomo

"Descuida los neumáticos son para nieve, además no dejaría que le pase algo" – siempre esa confianza

"No esta de mas decírtelo, además vayan directo a comer, la Señorita no debe de desayunar después de medio día" – seguía con esa actitud sobreprotectora

"No te estreses" – lo comprendía, sabia que lo hacia por como cuidaba de Saori

"Veo que comprendes, bueno sin mas, ten toma, aquí les dejo algo de jugo, si baja Saori dile de mi parte que vayan con cuidado" – después de esto le sirve un vaso de jugo

"Gracias ten por seguro que la cuidare bien"

"Su primer salida sola con él" – se retiraba, esto estaba en su mente, no sabia si sentirse contento o no, pero si tenia confianza en Seiya

_**Fin del Flash Back:**_

"Es en verdad como si fuera el papá de Saori" - decía mientras bebía su jugo

"Lamento la tardanza" – Saori aparece, esto atrae totalmente la atención de Seiya

"No te preocupes, yo llegue algo temprano, además no tardaste" – al levantarse y voltear a verla, le da un ataque de tartamudez de solo verla se queda sin palabra

Saori llevaba un nuevo abrigo que le había traído Hilda, era color café, además usaba una blusa color crema era de corte grueso por aquello del frio, además usaba falda arriba de la rodilla algo ajustada, mallas botas altas, por eso del frio todo combinaba, además de tener algo recogido el pelo con un peineta,

"Seiya" – dice Saori por que este ni se movía

"Eh, solo note que ves muy bien" – dice sacudiendo un poco su cabeza, de verdad quedo anonadado, Saori se veía bien sin perder su clase además de que era ropa cómoda por que según les esperaba un día ajetreado

"Tu luces muy bien" – Saori le regresa el cumplido

Seiya usaba Jeans azul oscuro, zapato café, camisa del mismo tono, así como un abrigo combinando al tono, además de una bufanda, al igual que Saori traía los guantes en una bolsa del abrigo, hasta parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo

"Sera mejor irnos creo que si sigo diciendo cosas acerca de ti Tatsumi tirara la pared, y me regañara por que no has desayunado" – lo señalaba por que por su aura de molestia apretaba la pared

No sin una leve sonrisa, y dar una ultima despedida, ambos se retiran a su cita

* * *

Antes de llegar a la ciudad había un buen tramo, Saori iba contenta, sabia que no podría cargar muchas cosas, pero eso no era asunto, por que Seiya escogió ir en moto, ella iba sentada y abrazada pegada totalmente a él

"No me había dado cuenta de esto" – se aleja un poco de él –"no había notado que su espalda fuera así de grande" – después se recarga en dicha espalda –"y tan cálida" – sonreía

"¿Te pasa algo?" – Seiya se extrañaba, sintió los momentos que despegaba su cabeza, a él le gustaba mas que ella viniera junto a él

"Nada, solo fue por algo que me entro en el ojo" – el sentir su cuerpo unido al de él la tenían muy feliz

Siguieron por su camino, al fin estaban dentro de la ciudad, había trafico ligero, mucha gente estaba de vacaciones, por la época, miraban que eran mas los autos que salían, además según las noticias los vuelos pese al clima eran mas que los de que habitualmente, veían la gente que hacia sus compras de fin de año, todo era festivo iluminación, gente por todos lados, eso poco trafico, en cosa de minutos estaban en el restaurante, si no quería hacer enojar a Tatsumi tenia que llevar Saori a desayunar o mas bien almorzar, la moto la dejarían en estacionamiento del lugar,

"Llegamos" – se quita el casco, mientras baja, se dirige hacia Saori, él coloca el casco en una de las manijas del manubrio de la moto –"te ayudo" – le ofrece la mano

"Gracias" – le contesta, se quita el casco, lo hace hacia arriba, luego mueve su cabeza, el cabello se mueve al compas, lo que la toma por sorpresa que luego de tomar la mano de Seiya, esta las mueve hacia su cintura la carga y la baja de la moto

"Dame tu casco" – los dos se habían quedado sin palabras, por que Saori no pensó que, hiciera eso, no le desagrado, solo se sonrojo por enésima vez,

"Toma" – los guarda, en el asiento de la moto

"Creo que es hora de escoltar a la señorita Kido" – le ofrece el brazo para ir juntos, lo hizo en tono de broma, sabia que así se llevaba con Saori, además las bromas hacían que se pusiera menos nervioso, no le desagradaba ir junto con ella

"Sera un honor" – el estacionamiento estaba cerca, no se camino mucho, cosa que pese a ser poco, Saori le sacaba el mayor provecho iba muy pegada de Seiya

Luego de ser escoltados a su mesa, ambos miraban las cartas, de verdad y hacia un poco de hambre, había poca gente desayunando, el lugar estaba semivacío

"No se como no se te hizo tarde" – decía Saori viendo la carta

"De no ser por mis padres y Seika, no se que hubiera hecho" – responde mientras recuerda como le ayudaron

_**Flash Back: **_

"Vamos no te duermas" – decía Seika cacheteando a Seiya, esta yacía dormido en un sillón en la entrada de la casa de sus padres

"Hija no lo golpees" – Gendo intenta detenerla

"Créeme papá, esto no es nada, ni los siente" – lo tenia sujeto por la camisa

"Señorita lo que me pidió" – un empleado entra con un cubeta de agua

"Mamá, Papá, pónganlo ahí" – les indica que lo pongan en una silla, acto seguido toma posición y dice –"Saori esta en peligro" – y lo salpica todo

"¿Qué?, ¿Quién ataca?" – decía luego del salpicón de agua

"Vamos venias dormido todo el camino, así que si ya quedaste en algo, ahora cumples" – Seika le indica que se meta al baño y se apure

"Ya voy" – el balde de agua lo había puesto de nuevo al cien, no podía quedar mal

"Solo a ti se te ocurre" – Yui estaba divertida de sus hijos

"Si ya quedo en algo no es posible que quede mal" – le respondía –"además ella es la mujer que el quiere, eso seria peor si queda mal" – pensaba para si misma, mientras se escuchaba que ya se estaba bañando

Luego de terminar y de arreglarse, Seiya bajaba a despedirse, y la escena que veía pensó no verla nunca, Yui cocinaba, Gendo leía su diario y miraba de reojo, con su café humeante al lado y Seika comía un plato de fruta, no pensó ver una escena de familia reunida ahí con él

"Ya me voy, regresare ya tarde" – dice tomando su abrigo, comían en la cocina

"Ten cuidado, el que los neumáticos sean lo mas nuevo de la compañía para la nieve, no quiere decir que te confíes" – Gendo le indica sin dejar de leer

"Comes lo mas rápido posible" – le recomienda Yui, y a su mente de Seiya llega un recuerdo de Tatsumi

"Tu ahí paradote, sigues aquí, ya vete, no hagas esperar a una dama" – Seika le arroja una cuchara, misma que atrapa Seiya

"Si" – luego de dejar la cuchara,

_**Fin del Flash Back:**_

Después de recordar, seguía leyendo la carta, de verdad tenia hambre, se quería comer hasta los platos, ambos se concentraban en ver que pedirían, hasta que se acerca un mesero

"Que van a ordenar" – les pregunta

"Yo, quiero fruta, algo de café, leche y esta orden" – se refería al desayuno mas cargado de todos –"y me trae esta pastel de postre"

"Eso es mucho" – se divertía Saori

"Y para su linda novia" – fue un simple comentario, era por que la pareja de ahí parecía eso un pareja,

"Igual deseo fruta, leche y un omelet" – algo leve, en comparación con lo de Seiya, por cierto esta vez en lugar de sentir vergüenza sintió alegría de que la gente los viese así

"Enseguida se los traigo" – hace reverencia y se retira

* * *

"Hacia tiempo, que no estaba contigo" – ahora se ponían a conversar, ya que le pareció raro o mas bien que Saori no se molestara o algo por el comentario del mesero

"No debiste ausentarte, de verdad te extrañe" – le responde –"sabes sentía raro, como casi en todo estos últimos años me has acompañado, sentía raro que no estuvieras conmigo en el inicio de esto"

"¿De esto?" – se sorprendía

"De tener una vida en paz" – mueve su cabeza y cruza los brazos de forma elegante –"es que cuando siempre había un nuevo reto o problema o etapa, siempre habías estado conmigo" – pone sus manos en la mesa

"Lo lamento, me emocione por tener familia de nuevo, que olvide que ya en ustedes tenia una" – él también coloca sus manos en la mesa

"Además no creo que sea tan malo además por mi siempre te lastimabas, si estabas conmigo, solo que estabas bueno" – agacha su cabeza y aprieta los puños

"Ahora si tienes que cumplir lo de no volver a llorar" – Seiya pone sus manos sobre las de ella –"Si sigues con eso" – no pudo terminar les habían traído el desayuno

"Ah lo lamento aquí esta lo que pidieron" – tuvieron que soltarse de las manos y bueno comenzaron a desayunar

"¿Y qué planeas comprar" – le pregunta Saori, después come algo de sandia

"No lo se, tengo idea, pero es por eso que te invite, me ayudaras con lo que me falta" – el bebe algo de café

"Gracias a las chicas ya tengo lo que daré, ellas me aconsejaron, pero aun quisiera ver mas que podemos conseguir" – otra ves pensaba que por qué cuando las cosas se ponen interesantes siempre los interrumpen

Ya con el tema totalmente desviado hablaban de cosas triviales, del tiempo, de las noticias, de música, de lo de la fiesta de un día anterior, mas la que se venia para dentro de 2 días, disfrutaban pese a todo ese rato junto, el restaurante era lindo, hasta de eso hablaban,

Terminaron de comer, y bueno como el día era largo, pagaron su cuenta, y se retiraron, ya en el estacionamiento se colocan como venían y decidan dar la vuelta y ver que conseguir en un centro comercial, era nuevo tenia mucha publicidad, así que ahí decidieron ir

La misma escena se repitió, Seiya baja a Saori, esto en vez de avergonzarla ya le daba gusto, ahí dejaron la moto, en un es

* * *

tacionamiento subterráneo, salieron y vieron el ambiente muy festivo la gente reía, eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana, incluso había un Santa Claus en al pie de unas escaleras mecánicas

Acordaron por obvias razones del espacio y no cargar con tanto que dejarían todo apartado y después como decía la política de la tienda, que ellos lo envolvía y lo llevaban a su casa,

"Que será bueno darles tu que las conoces" – le pregunta Seiya a Saori mientras caminaban por los pasillos, iban juntos del brazo

"Mmmmm, haber, a Shunrei dale no se, algunos discos de música, a June le gustan las lámparas para buro, a Hilda los cuadros" – seguía describiendo los gustos, en pocos días había sabido bien los gustos de cada una

"Que bueno que tienes un buen grupo de amigas" – le daba gusto hablar de sus amistades

"Ya tengo lo de los chicos y solo quiero darles algún detalle que sea igual para todos, que me recomiendas" – le pregunta Saori

"Que tal eso" – Seiya señala una tienda de kimonos y yukatas,

Como ya sabían las tallas, Saori decidió comprar una para cada uno, incluidas sus amigas, escogieron las que iban con su personalidad, eso no fue tardado, dieron la dirección y se marcharon aun faltaban cosas

Caminaban y caminaba, se metían a todo tipo de tiendas, de lentes, de ropa de cacería, se probaron ropa, un mini desfile de ambos, entraron a una tienda donde los que los miraban murmuraban

"Oh mira, que linda novia tiene ese tipo" – murmuraban

"¿Qué te pasa?, el también es apuesto" – le contestaba la novia de la persona que hizo el primer comentario

Lo decían por que veían que Seiya estaba sentado viendo como Saori se probaba la ropa, ya que era la única pareja además de los que murmuraban, que esta en la tienda, solo había ya fuese amigos, o gente sin acompañante

"¿Qué tal me veo?" – dice Saori luego de correr las cortinas y salir con un lindo vestido color violeta

"Bien, muy bien" – contesta Seiya luego de tartamudear, eso hace que la gente los mire y rían, las personas seguían pensando que era alguien afortunado y ella a la vez, daban incluso envidia por lo buena pareja que hacían

Luego de acercarse a pagar lo que le gusto a Saori, esta saca su tarjeta de crédito, en tanto Seiya se ofrece a pagar la mitad, por lo que da el también su tarjeta, al ver que tipo de tarjeta era, los empleados, casi les traen hasta un masajista, vieron que era de calidad mas que de nivel dorado, luego de incluso hacerles una valla, y reverencia se fueron no sin una gota de sudor, debido a que se les hacia demasiada formalidad

Ya afuera solo les faltaba entrar a la tienda de joyería, al entrar fueron recibidos muy bien, ya que rápidamente se corrió el rumor que había gente con una tarjeta que solo portan los millonarios, pero no le daban importancia, una dama fue la que los atendió

"Desean ver algo" – les hace la seña para que vean al aparador

"Ella, no se que le guste"

"Oh mira que lindo pendiente" – Saori se separa y ve las joyas

"Esto se ve bien" – dice Seiya viendo anillos

"Oh, aunque jóvenes ya piensan casarse" – le dice la empleada

"No, no," – Seiya manotea y se pone colorado

"Solo bromeaba" – que mala es

"Me llevo estos" – Saori se compra unos aretes

Seiya se quedo viendo el pendiente que estuvo observando Saori, se le hizo raro, que no lo comprara, solo unos aretes, los mismos que él pago, pese a discutir cerca de 10 minutos por ver quien los pagaba, Saori cedió, luego se retiraron eran cerca de las 4, había que buscar que comer

"Vuelvan pronto, tendremos nuevos modelos de anillos de boda" – los molestaba la empleada cuando salían le gustaba ver parejas jóvenes

* * *

"¿En serio comeremos esto?" – Saori decía viendo su hamburguesa

"¿Qué la Señorita Kido no como esto, por que la regaña Tatsumi?" – se burlaba, y el si comía

"No es eso, solo que no se me antoja" – hacía berrinche

"Si no te la comes entonces" – Seiya intenta quitársela

"Oye es mía" – empiezan como siempre,

Comienzan a reírse, esa era la intención de Saori, y lo consiguió, se divertía riñendo con Seiya, ahora disfrutaba de esta linda tarde y comía con gusto su hamburguesa

"Además no creo que te haga daño, con todo lo que haces, apenas son calorías suficientes, además tienes linda figura y un bonito rostro no creo que por una hamburguesa te pase algo" – dijo Seiya sin pensar, solo lo dijo

"Gracias Seiya" – Saori se emociona

"Eh, bueno yo" – ahora se apena

"Es que me gusta que me digas que soy bonita" – se crea un silencio

Se miran a la cara, se sonríen, para calmarse Seiya le dice que si ya termino sus compras, elle asiente, así que bueno Seiya le sugiere que de verdad, van a disfrutar esta salida, así que ambos se levantan, pagan y se van lo único que lleva Saori son los aretes, lo demás seria enviado mañana a su casa,

"¿A dónde vamos?" – Seiya la lleva por la mano, iban rápido

"Veras lo que es divertirse" – le responde, ella sonríe, pese a todo iban de la mano y eso era bueno

* * *

Luego de un trayecto estaban en el muelle, el lugar por donde vivía Seiya, según lo dicho por Miho, el apartamento ya era ocupado por otra persona, las cosas de Seiya seguían con él, las tenia con sus padres, estas las mando recoger Seika, ahora solo veían el lugar desde las escaleras de la planta baja,

"Solo quedan recuerdos" – Seiya miraba nostálgico el lugar

"Aquí paso algo interesante" – Saori recordaba la vez que vio por primera vez el torso de Seiya, le daba risa y pena de recordar eso

"Sera mejor encargar esto por aquí, la señora encargada del alquiler aun debe de estar viviendo ahí, le pediré que cuide la moto" – ya los 2 están en caminando, Seiya empuja la moto, toca el timbre, la señora lo recuerda inmediatamente -"buena tarde señora hace tiempo que no la veía, quería pedirle que me cuidase la moto" – le pide ese favor

"Ah que muchacho, tanto tiempo, que bueno que estas bien" – sale fumando –"ahora veo por que no habías venido, incluso ya tienes novia" – se alegra por Seiya

"Señora no es lo que parece" – se apenaba, no por que no quisiera como todos sabemos, si no por que ya quería avanzar –"solo venia para que encargarle mi moto"

"Esta bien, solo anden con cuidado"

"Gracias nos vamos"

"Esta juventud" – da un soplo a su cigarro

* * *

Lo que quería Seiya era pasear por el muelle ahí tenia recuerdos, casi todos con Miho, no que fueran malos, solo que si ahora él estaba con Saori, le gustaría que ella conociera un lugar que a él le gustaba, había mucha gente turistas, ya eran cerca de las 5, el ocaso se vislumbraba, según el reporte del tiempo, se vería el ocaso, pero por la noche se esperaban mas nevadas, llevaban buen rato Seiya ve algo, le pide a Saori que lo espere en una banca, el se aleja, ella mira que esta en un puesto de comida

"Ten toma" – lo que había comprado eran panes rellenos de frijol y panes al vapor, -"también te traje algo de café" – ya se sentía mas frio

"Y esto como se come" – Saori los miraba extrañada

"Así de simple, ah se me olvidaba que la señorita no come en la calle" – le daba una mordida

"No te burles" – ella le da una mordida –"esta caliente"

"Ten cuidado" – se reía –"oye Saori, con respecto a lo que estábamos hablando en el restaurante" – se ponía serio, quería retomar ese tema

"¿Qué es lo que te preocupa" – decía tenia el pan en las manos

"Bueno yo no quiero que te sientas triste por eso, es algo que ya paso, ahora enfoquémonos en vivir en paz y sobre todo no quiero que llores, bueno quiero que lo hagas pero solo por que te sientas feliz" – ambos están sentados él se le queda viendo fijamente

"No se como empezar con esto" – Saori estaba viendo hacia el océano, la banca daba hacia el mar –"sé que hemos ya hablado por teléfono de esto, pero aun así no se, lo que te paso en parte del coma es mi culpa, solo quiero disculparme por eso, y por todas las veces que fui una inútil una carga, no fui digna de ser la Diosa de este planeta" – se ponía melancólica, triste

"Y eso es todo" – el sigue comiendo

"Pero Seiya casi mueres mas de una vez, te fracturaste, estuviste al borde de la muerte, por mi incompetencia" – ella lo mira, él sigue viendo el atardecer comiendo –"como te dije en esa vez cuando te quite la maldición, perdóname" – una lagrima escurre, pero Seiya rápidamente la limpia

"Si vas a seguir con eso creo que te diré algo" – termina su pan –"mucha gente murió, mucha sin siquiera merecerlo, pero ese era el riesgo, la mayoría estaba consiente de ello, incluso nosotros vimos a muerte de frente, Shiru es él que mas lo experimentó, Ikki por muy inmortal también podía morir, pero ves, por algo estamos, aquí" – seguía viendo el ocaso –"fue por amistad, por fe, por amor a la vida y a todo esto por lo que luchamos, y sobre todo fue por unión"

"Seiya, pero" – le gustaba lo que decía

"Nadie te puede culpar, por lo que hiciste, no viviste en el Santuario, fuiste criada como uno de nosotros, que creo que eso fue lo mejor para que amaras a la humanidad, no fuiste una inútil, gracias a ti vencimos a los mas complicados, a Saga, Hilda, Poseidón, Hades y Apolo, sin ti no hubiéramos ganado, no te menosprecies" – al fin la mira –"pero hay algo que puso en riesgo las batallas en especial las ultimas"

"Seiya sé lo que intentas decir, pero lo hice por su bien" – se refería a sacrificarse por ellos

"Entiendo tu postura, el hecho que siempre nos lastimábamos, pero no la hacíamos por gusto, lo hacíamos por que creíamos en ti, así pasara lo que pasara, todo en mi desaparecería menos mi fe en ti" – sonríe –"lo que si es de recriminarte, es ese complejo de sacrificio, ¿Qué no pensabas lo que podíamos sentir nosotros?" – reclama –"eso de meterte en el sustento, se que era por la humanidad, lo de sacrificarte con la daga, lo de vasija, lo de entregar el báculo de Nique, oye eso si me molesta, por que se que era decisión tuya y de Athena, pero no pensabas en el dolor que nos causaste, sobre todo a mi" – se señala él mismo al pecho

"Entiende, además dentro de mi estaba el alma de Athena, sacrificarse por la humanidad es lo que ella hace" – trataba de defenderse

"Lo se, solo que en eso podía perderte, no sabes lo que siente ver tu sangre, pensar que moriste, por eso no reclamo ni discuto, lo que si lo hago, es que así hicieras lo que sea, debías de solicitar nuestra ayuda, cada uno es poderoso y mas tu que tenias ese poder, pero con el poder de nuestra unión, somos invencibles, eso demuestran nuestra victorias, así que si haces algo sola la próxima vez, no me dejes de lado, por que no solo el alma de Athena influencia, se que el alma de Saori también tomaba esa decisiones"

"¿Qué tratas de decir?" – no comprendía del todo

"Que si vas a hacer algo, no me alejes de ti, ya sea por protegerme, se que si alguien te importa tratas de no lastimarlo, pero créeme que lo lastimas mas apartándolo, por que como tu me importas Saori, me lastima que no dejas que comparta tu dolor, no quiero que sufras sola nuevamente" – ahora él derrama un lagrima, mientras agacha la cabeza, solo se ve caer el hilo del liquido que salió de ojo

"Me hace feliz saber que te importo" – con su mano y un pañuelo le limpia la lagrima, haciendo que levante su cabeza –"y descuida, he aprendido que si alejas a la gente importante solo sufres, además no sabes como me hacia feliz las veces que salvabas mi vida, el problema siempre era que te lastimabas, entiende, el que te pase algo también me duele"

"Te entiendo, pero si esta es nuestra o vida o fue, sabíamos los riesgos, así que no me apartes de ti ni hagas cosas innecesarias, siempre estaré para ayudarte" – toma su mano se le queda viendo, tantas emociones habían generado un muy buen ambiente

"Gracias Seiya" – su clásica frase

"Mamá, mira, ese chico esta a punto de besar a su novia" – dice unos chicos que pasaban con su madre

"Déjalos" – se disculpaba la señora

Y bueno en ves de molestarse, les dio risa, de tanto decirse cosas, la poca gente que había ahora era mas, y mucha pensaba que era o una declaración de amor, o ensayaban para una obra por que el ambiente y aura que los rodeaba irradiaba miel,

"Bueno aun falta que vayamos a un lugar" – se levanta Seiya y le ofrece la mano a la dama

"Esta bien, vamos a donde quieras" – se levanta, se lleva la bolsa con los panes que quedaba, como ya era costumbre se aferra a su cálido brazo

"Vamos, solo que si tenemos que recorrer algo de tramo" – sonreía

"Hey Seiya, prométeme algo" – se aferra mas y mira al piso –"no me dejes nunca mas"

"Te lo prometo, y tu también no me alejes de ti" – sonreía para ella –"así salga o haga un viaje, siempre estaremos conectados, no nos separaremos nunca"

"Eso es lo que mas me hace Feliz" – sonreía al mismo nivel que Seiya

Caminaron hasta donde estaba la moto, Seiya se ofreció a ir por ella, Saori espero en el muelle, eran escasos 30 metros, Saori ya veía el fin del día, en eso unas chicas aparecen patinando, se le hacia raro sobre todo por las condiciones del asfalto, como venían jugando y empujándose, una resbala, en el viaje pasa cerca de Saori, esta en un impulso, intenta frenarla, pero no puede, ambas resbalan, y Saori gracias a sus reflejos se detiene de una madera y alcanza a detener a la chica

"Suélteme señorita, no es una caída tan alta" – pensaba que no le pasaría nada en el agua

"No puedo, si caes te lastimaras por hielo, además el agua esta bajo cero, descuida ahora te subo" – intentaba salvarla

"Pero los guantes se resbalan, su mano" – miraba como su mano se soltaba del muelle

"Te tengo" – aparece Seiya y la toma de la mano cuando ya se soltaba

"Seiya" – se alegra de verlo

"Vamos las subiré en un segundo" – y de un gran tirón sube a ambas, a Saori la atrapa, en su mano derecha y a la otra chica con su brazo izquierdo –"¿Sé encuentran bien?"

"Gracias" – le responde la otra chica, aun Saori estaba abrazada por Seiya pero ya veía que la otra chica estaba bien

"Ten mas cuidado" – Seiya veía que estaba bien

"Se los agradezco, vaya señorita tiene un novio muy especial, es muy fuerte y apuesto" – la chica se emocionaba

En eso aparecen las amigas y felicitan a Saori por no soltar a la chica y a Seiya por actuar tan rápido, la escena no paso desapercibida por la señora que cuidaba los apartamentos, la chica que resbalo era su hija, también los felicito

"Vaya mama, lastima que ya sea su novia, no esta nada mal ese chico" – veía como se alejaban en la moto

"Deja de pensar en eso y ten mas cuidado" – la regaña juntos a sus amigas

* * *

"Oh" – Saori decía mientras miraba el lugar

"Te dije que te faltaba salir a ver lugares mas simples" – Seiya la había llevado a una pequeña feria en un templo, había pocos juegos mecánicos, pero si había muchos puestos, había dado la vuelta de lado a lado de Tokio, estaba en una provincia cercana, o mas bien conurbada

"No había venido a un lugar así, desde que aun vivía mi abuelo" – ella si parecía una niña

Miraba las mascaras, adornos, comida, puestos primero decidió que era buena idea el ir a ver un puesto de atrapar los peces

"Intentémoslo" – jala a Seiya

"Bueno esta bien" – se resignaba pero se divertía

"Tome Señorita inténtelo" – le da una red el encargado

"En lo que haces eso, yo comprare algodón de azúcar" – Seiya ve que hay un vendedor en el puesto de junto

"Mira Seiya Atrape uno" – se emocionaba

"Solo cuídalo" – no creía que lo hiciera tan rápido

Luego iban viendo, riendo, divirtiéndose, se veían tan bien, iba Feliz con su pez en una mano y la otra comiendo algodón, y como eso para Seiya era mas que una botana, rápidamente, compro yakisoba y bolas de pulpo, al igual que en el muelle se sentaron en una banca del templo, ahora si no estaba tan caliente comían tan tranquilos, como sino importase nada

"Ha sido un gran día" – Saori estaba tan divertida –"lastima que ya se termina" – veía ya el anochecer

"Descuida, lo podemos repetir, y además haremos mas cosas, como pasear por otros lados ir a bailar al karaoke, solo se termina el día, siempre habrá mas para poder aprovecharlos al máximo" – trataba de animarla

Luego de comer, siguen por el pequeño festival, ya por la hora y por el frio estaba mas vacio eran cerca de las 9 y media, pero a ellos no les importaba, vieron que había un juego del tiro al blanco con un lema que decía "dele al blanco imposible y gane el premio",

"Inténtelo joven gane algo para su novia" – les decía el encargado

El tiro era común, con un rifle, lo complicado era darle a uno en movimiento, este se movía rápido, y claro también había blancos fijos, pero si querías ganar premios, solo dándole al que estaba en movimiento

"Deme un solo tiro" – Seiya estaba confiado

"Vamos chico, hoy nadie le dado, si lo haces serás el quinto en hacerlo" – el encargado recordaba a los otros 4, que eran los amigos de Seiya

Seiya veía el blanco, si era rápido para el ojo común, pero de verdad que para él era lentísimo, y bueno en un solo disparo le dio

"Deme lo que ella escoja" – se alegraba

"Imposible, no había vuelto a perder" – se enojaba –"pero ni modo, haber niña que premio quieres" – le mostraba los regalos

"Ese oso estará bien" – ni muy chico ni muy grande, apto para poder llevarlo

"Tome" – se lo da, la pareja se va contenta, le sigue quedando en la mente quienes podían ser las personas que lo habían derrotado

Y bueno esto era el colofón a su paseo por el festival, después de dar gracias en el templo se fueron, el premio de Saori iba amarrado en la parte de atrás, ya que no cabía en el espacio para los cascos,

Para suerte de Saori, por la distancia del templo, su casa estaba algo lejos, pararon en una gasolinera, ahí Seiya vio que Saori ya se había dormido, la movió levemente, luego le dijo que se aferrara a él ya que la gasolinera estaba a medio camino de su casa

* * *

Saori estaba cansada, tanto lugar visitado, estaba aun medio dormida cuando llegaron a su casa, luego de darle unas palmaditas Seiya la despierta,

"Gracias Seiya fue un lindo día" – dormitaba y casi cae, pero Seiya la atrapa

"Sera mejor que te cargue" – se la coloca en brazos, sabia que como había salido, Tatsumi deja la entrada de la casa abierta por que eran cerca de las 12, entonces abre la puerta, "Aun no se ha de haber dormido, el decorado siguen encendido" – no veía a Tatsumi -"Sera mejor buscarlo mientras la dejare aquí" – pensaba mientras ponía a Saori en el sofá

Y como por arte de magia aparece en lo alto de la escalera, no estaba molesto solo preocupado

"Sera mejor que me ayudes a subirla aquí" – lo ordena

"Ya voy" – le contesta, le gustaba discutir, luego la toma y se la lleva en su espalda, llegan a su recamara

"Deja voy por alguien para que le ayude a cambiarse, espera hasta que yo regrese" – y le tenia confianza y va por alguien de servicio

Aun Seiya traía a Saori en su espalda, entra a su recamara con cuidado la deposita en su cama, Saori queda sentada, luego Seiya la acomoda

"Se ve linda así, sin pelear, tan tranquila" – le acaricia el pelo, luego deja de verla y observa que es la primera vez que ve el cuarto de Saori, era el típico de una chica de su edad, "Oh mira esa foto" – intenta dirigirse a una foto que reconoce, pero algo lo detiene

"Seiya, no te alejes" – Saori lo abraza por la espalda

"Vamos aun has de estar dormida" – Seiya también responde al abrazo, haciendo lo mismo con los brazo de ella, como piensa que esta dormida o sonámbula, él la voltea a ver y ve que esta despierta –"¿te pasa algo?" – Seiya esta impávido

"Sera que por que todo el día, he estado pegada a tu espalda, me he acostumbrado, no sentía esta calidez desde hace tiempo" – incluso cuando la cargo desde la moto, de la sala, ella estaba consiente, solo se dejaba querer

"Saori yo" – hace un movimiento para poder verla y se acerca con intenciones de besarla, pero como siempre hasta ahora (que malo soy), alguien los interrumpía

"Señorita" – la empleada sabia que había llegado en mal momento –"disculpen, están ocupados, si desean me retiro" – se apenaba

"No se preocupe, además ya me iba" – acomoda a Saori –"Te veo mañana después de que vayan con Fleer" – la un beso en la mejilla, bueno al menos había ganado algo

"Si, descuida ve con cuidado" – ella también se tenia que conformar

Luego de dar un ultimo vistazo se despide desde la puerta, Seiya se retira

"Disculpe Señorita, por interrumpir" – seguía apenada

"No te preocupes" – pese a todo no fue un mal día

* * *

Seiya estaba a punto de irse, cuando fue abordado por Tatsumi

"Ella esta bien, así que solo por eso pasare por alto la hora en que llegaron" – lo regañaba

"No te queda, pero en fin, dale esto" – le da los aretes y el oso

"Algo que me tengas que decir" – el pensaba que como los vio en la habitación, pensó que ya eran pareja o algo así, como que no sabia si molestarse o alegrarse

"Nada, solo dale mis saludos" – se ponía el casco

En ese momento Saori aparece por una de las ventanas, ella se despide desde ahí, Seiya la ve, y hace lo mismo con una gran sonrisa, como no paso nada ahí que Tatsumi se quedo con esa misma sensación, pese a todo quería ver a Saori Feliz, pero pese a todo para él ninguno era digno del amor de su Jefa o como la veía su hija

* * *

Seiya se extrañaba de no ver a nadie, que la casa de su familia estuviera sin luz, normalmente, en estos casos lo esperaban para sermonearlo, o felicitarlo, dependía de cómo les cayese la persona con que saliese, sabia que mañana tanto Seika como su madre irían con Fleer, pero en fin lo mejor era entrar a dormir, el pensó en el camino todo lo que le había pasado este maravilloso día, además para mañana aprovecharía la mañana para hacer un par de cosas importantes, guardo la moto, y entro a su casa

Pop, pop, se escucho al encenderse la luz

"Felicidades" – Salían los tres a recibirlo con los lanza serpentinas

"¿Qué pasa?" – se asustaba mientras las serpentinas le caían encima

"Bueno cuéntanos" – hasta su padre estaba interesado

"Tranquilos" – Seiya otra vez contra la espada y la pared

"Ven cuéntanos en la sala" – lo llevaban su mamá y Seika

"Que mañana no tienen que ir con Fleer" – intentaba persuadirlas

Sin mas se tuvo que someter al interrogatorio, ya que ahora como otras veces lo defendían sus padres, pero esta vez, todos querían saber los detalles

_**CONTINARA…..**_

_**MUY PRONTO:**_

_**NOTAS:**_

Hola a todos donde andaba, muerto?, de parranda?, de ninguna, perdón por dejar esto a la mitad pero aun no termina solo que en vez de ser 2 partes serán 3, por que ya lo tengo entero, y cual es lo que me hará subirlo, solo si llego a los 90 comentarios y mas, y si no me creen, déjenme su mail o mándenmelo por un mensaje y les mando el cap entero, solo que lo deje así por que esta muy largo, además de que si ya lo hice, pues no es como decirlo para no decir adiós tan pronto, es verdad ya esta completo, y con final provisional, tengan paciencia, en la ter parte hare notas, daré agradecimientos, quejas ideas, razones y todo lo que quieran preguntar de por que mi ausencia, y bueno aquí les dejo esto, ya en serio comento y recomiendenme, prefiero que lo lean todos

_**HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	18. Chapter 19

**CAP. 19 REENCUENTROS, VOLVERTE A VER, NAVIDAD (TU ERES MI RAZON DE SER)**

**TERCERA Y ULTIMA PARTE:**

* * *

De perdón luego hablamos, esto es lo que más queríamos leer, acepto criticas y de todo, espero que la espera haya valido tanto, lean hasta el final así que sin mas ahí les voy, :

* * *

"Hermano tonto" – decía Seika mientras manejaba junto con su mamá, hacia la casa de Saori,

"No te enojes, yo no lo vería como algo tan malo, hubo siempre oportunidad, eso quiere decir que puede ser cuestión de tiempo" – trataba de calmarla

"Solo que se apure el tonto" – lo seguía molestando

"Nunca cambias" – solo reía

* * *

Y bueno las mas retrasadas eran Yui y Seika, en tanto por acuerdo de las amigas de Saori, todas se reunieron desde las 9 de la mañana, para poder llegar a interrogar a Saori, de ahí de la casa de Saori se irían hacia donde Fleer había planeado la sorpresa,

Las 11 chicas, incluidas las amigas de June, estaban ya en la entrada de la casa de Saori, eran las 10 el plan era estar ahí a las 10 y media, pero esto lo hacían para tener media hora mas de interrogatorio

"Buenos días, pase, la señorita aun esta en su recamara, llego algo tarde ayer así que si gustan pueden" – decía la misma empleada que ayer había interrumpido, y no dijo mas ya que el vendaval, paso a su lado, las chica solo tenían en mente entrar a ver Saori

Saori solo se estaba ya peinando, se miraba en el espejo y sonreía, recordaba lo del día de ayer, escucho mucho alboroto en su puerta, además tocaron

"Entren" – fue lo único que dijo, pensó que eran de su personal

Y bueno otra vez la bola, la tenían acorralada, le llovían preguntas

"A donde fueron" – Shunrei pregunta primero

"Como te fue"- le siguió Esmeralda

"Son pareja" – la pregunta directa fue de Hilda

"Se besaron" – Helen apenada

"Que lindas historias de amor" – son como de cuento pensaban las maestras del orfanato

"Ya, ya, déjenla" – June intenta defenderla, se pone como escudo, pero esas no eran sus intenciones, ya luego de retirarlas un poco –"Y que paso" – adquiría la misma actitud que tenían todas

"Esta bien, les contare, pero mejor bajemos, pedí que prepararan el desayuno" – rápida salida por la tangente

* * *

Y bueno solo tardaron escasos 5 minutos, ya todas sentadas en el comedor de Saori, ahora o contaba o contaba, y bueno les relato detalle por detalle, comida por comida, momento romántico por momento romántico, interrupción tras interrupción, y bueno había habido un progreso enorme, la que menos quedaba conforme era Hilda, pero ya no con la misma Actitud, lo que si causaba gracia era ver a Helen, Maki, Asuka, Kyoko, Akane y Lucy, sus auras formaban un corazón, se alegraban por alguien tan buena como la Señorita Saori

"No te desanimes, además como dice una leyenda, canción o mito de este país, si pasas la víspera de navidad con la persona amada, tu amor se consumara" – se los comentaba Helen leyendo una revista donde se encontraba un reportaje de lo dicho

"Si, es una historia algo vieja" – dijo la recién llegada Seika

"Y que malas, digo tomando en cuenta que Seiya vive con nosotros, lo entiendo, pero nos hubieran dicho, apenas le sacamos detalles" – Yui se quejaba de manera cómica

"Lo lamentamos, solo que ya nos comía la ansiedad" – Shunrei fue la que las informo

"Solo por eso, Saori tu te vas con nosotras en el auto" – Le indica Seika, ya que quería mas detalles, de los que le saco a Seiya

"Pero primero desayunen" – les sugiere Esmeralda

"Ya desayunamos, no se preocupen, ahora todas vamos" – una orden mas de Yui –"tu nos guías Fleer" –

"De acuerdo, Chicas síganme" – se pone junto a Yui y todas la siguen

Tatsumi solo las ve pasar, era como una marcha, desfile, liderado por Yui y Fleer, Seika llevaba a Saori, ya las demás solo las seguían, se divertían con esto

* * *

_En el auto de Seika:_

"Oh, eso no nos lo había contado" – Saori les cuenta detalles, de lo ultimo que paso en la noche

"Que linda hija tendré pronto" – la mamá de Seiya se emocionaba

"No es para tanto" – Saori se apenaba

_En el auto de Hilda:_

Aquí iban con ella, Fleer, Esmeralda, Lucy y Akane

"Deja ese misterio ya" – le dice Hilda a Fleer, que iba manejando, Hyoga le había enseñado bien

"Ten paciencia, veras el resultado de lo que he aprendido" – no quería contar nada

"Ya dinos" – hasta Akane iba curiosa, de que pese a conocerlas menos, estaban dentro de los planes

"Ya casi llegamos" – les responde, donde iban era donde Fleer diseñaba y confeccionaba ropa

"Creo saber de que se trata" – Lucy se imaginaba

_En el auto que falta:_

Este era manejado por Asuka:

Aquí iban, Shunrei, June, Helen, Maki y Kyoko

"Estos días me ponen nostálgica y son algo triste" – pensaba Shunrei, ya que era la primer festividad así, que pasaría sin el maestro Dohko

"Tengo idea de que se trata esto, pero conociendo a Fleer, uno no sabe" – también pensaba June

"Vamos ese animo arriba" – Helen cambiaba la pista

"Es verdad, se que en esta época del año recordamos lo que paso en este año que se va, pero a la vez lo que nos paso en otros años, pero de eso debemos nutrirnos y recordar lo mejor, solo así gozaremos estas fiestas" – también Kyoko nota que vienen muy serias

* * *

Y bueno como ya varios imaginan, la sorpresa era que Fleer, quería darles a todas las ahí presentes un vestido de los que había diseñado, algo lógico pero bien guardado por ella, ya Hilda sabia que su hermana diseñaba, pero no supo la dimensión hasta que vio que en muchas tiendas se vendían la ropa, lo vio por internet, por las tiendas que pasaron, ayer que salió con Sigfried, y que el lugar además de ser un buen taller de confección, tenia una pasarela, ahí era donde radicaba la idea de Fleer, era que para dárselos, tenían que modelarlos, ella sabia que a unas les daría pena, por eso lo hacia ahora que la producción estaba detenida y el personal estaba de vacaciones, solo había gente de confianza

Ella junto Helen y Yui serian las presentadoras y encargadas de Dirigir el desfile, mismo que ella tendrían que hacer, en ese caso su lugar seria tomado por otra de las chicas, le pareció una idea divertida a todas, así que sin mas

"Damas y, ah perdón solo damas" – inicia la presentación Yui, esto provoco la risa,

La mecánica consistía en modelar y después la harían de publico, todas pasarían, Helen era el publico Fleer la que las vestía manejaba la luz y sonido, y Yui la presentadora, incluso había música y todo,

"Nuestro primer diseño, nos lo presenta la linda chica de China, Shunrei" – camina y modela, se divertía, se dejaba llevar por el memento –" Aquí nos muestra un lindo vestido ceñido de la parte de arriba, sin mangas ni tirantes, que delinea el busto, de la parte de abajo es mas holgado, mostrando capaz de seda, para combinar usa una bufanda con tendencias de mascada, que lleva una linda flor plateada, como ella usa pelo recogido, este es el que mas le favorece, misma que combina con el calzado, que hace juego con el tono en color vino" – se lucia la mamá de Seiya

"Bravo" – Helen aplaudía, se divertía, Shunrei regresa a la parte trasera del lugar

"Ahora nos acompaña, la nieta del señor Kido, el difunto Señor Mitsumasa" – en el camino se encuentra con Shunrei, se sonreían para relajarse –"vistiendo en blanco este lindo diseño, que con los adornos en plata en la cintura tirantes en forma de equis, hacen resaltar la figura de esta bella nuera, perdón dama, ella usa una mascada en forma de chal, para cubrir sus hombros, además que las zapatillas hacen juego con los detalles, ella usa el cabello suelto así que este diseño le favorece" – Saori la miraba desde que dijo nuera, se apeno pero siguió como toda una profesional

"Oh, esto es genial, y pensé que seria otra cosa" – Helen estaba contenta con solo 2 participantes

"Continuamos con Esmeralda, la chica con mas amor a la paz y la tierra, nos visita desde Europa" – Al igual que Shunrei, se encuentra con Saori, para mas confianza en el camino se dan una palmada como haciendo el relevo –"ella luce un vestido digno de cuento, en un tenue lila, con detalles en flores, al igual que el primer diseño, es ceñido de arriba, demarca el busto y es holgado de abajo, este lleva tirantes muy pequeños, las sandalia en el mismo tono para combinar"- Camina y se deleita esto ya era algo que todas gozaban, pero a ella si le gustaba la ropa, pero no se había divertido así yendo de compras, o de regalos

"Te ves muy bien" – ya estaba entre el publico Shunrei, no se había quitado el vestido habría una sorpresa al final

"Siguiente" – acomoda sus tarjetas –"ahora nos acompaña, la gobernante de Asgard, con un vestido en negro, con capas en la parte baja, ella lo usa sin mangas, con el cuello redondo, por su linda figura, este diseño acentúa el busto, en el cuello tiene un detalle hecho de pedrería, al igual que en el cinturón del vestido, por su cabello contrasta y a la ves combina" - Hilda saca su clase

"Esto es divertido" – pensaba Saori, que ya también estaba entre el publico

"En seguida por la pasarela, nos acompaña June, otra chica europea" – hace su arribo, como a todas seguida por el reflector –"en azul turquesa, sigue la tendencia de los anteriores, ceñidos de arriba, con la diferencia que este es con mas vuelo, es mas tipo princesa, detalles, en pedrería y zapatillas azules" – saluda al publico – "Con ella termínanos la primera ronda, tomaremos un descanso para preparar a las que siguen"

Ya las 5 participantes estaban en el publico, ahora tocaba la segunda ronda, (perdón por hacer esto mas sin tanta importancia)

"Ahora seguimos" – aparece Asuka –"Usando un lindo vestido en amarillo, seguidos de Kyoko, usando un lindo diseño en beige, y atrás Maki en color café, usando una combinación de plata en la parte superior y negro aparece Akane, y cerrando esta ronda Lucy, con un tono rosa mas fuerte" – hasta Yui estaba inconforme, esta ronda paso rápido debido a la pena de las participantes

"Vamos al menos háganlo mas lento" – las animaba Saori, ya que ahora se cambiarían los papeles

Ahora la presentadora, era June, la encargada del vestuario era Hilda, y el publico era mas nutrido

"Ultima ronda, mostrando que la edad no es impedimento para nada, aparece la joven linda y abrazable Helen" – Se reía estas tarjetas seguro las escribió Yui o Fleer, pensaba –"aquí esta con este vestido en color crema, usando una cinta en color rosa en la cintura, usando zapatos cerrado, además de un lindo collar, y con su pelo recogido, nuestra linda participante" – también se divertía

"Te ves preciosa" – le gritaban, ella solo se apenaba

"Luego tenemos a la belleza de la experiencia nos muestra su experiencia, aquí esta la líder del corporativo Masaki" – Yui por fin estaba en un desfile de esos que tanto iba –"en verde olivo, usando este diseño mas largo y bonito, siendo la primera en usar guantes, el ejemplo de todas, con tirantes amplios y espalda descubierta, le favorece por su cabello corto" – era la que mas le echaba ganas, se metía en el papel

"Es muy bella" – la alentaban

"Casi para cerrar esta ronda sale Seika, la hermana de nuestro amigo Seiya" – en el camino saluda a su madre –"usando un verde manzana ceñido del busto, y con caída desde el vientre, esta chica nos recuerda a otra princesa, el detalle en la cintura remarca su figura y usa al igual que el anterior usa guantes" – quería lucir como el de su mamá

"Solo falta ver lo que Fleer diseño para ella" – Hilda estaba emocionada

"Solo falta nuestra organizadora, amiga, y bueno la mente maestra detrás de esto" – mira hacia el fondo y aparece –"ahora nos acompaña la princesa sucesora de Asgard, en un tono de gris brillante, con capas en la parte baja, con vuelo y usando el mismo tipo de cuello que el vestido negro usa el cabello suelto, y con zapato en tono del vestido, nuestra linda diseñadora" – la ovación fue mayúscula

Y ella se queda haciendo reverencias, luego en ves de retirarse, le pide el micro a June, había mas sorpresas

"Si creen que esto termina, se equivocan" – Saca mas tarjetas –"Ronda extra e inesperada" – pensaban las ahí presentes que modelarían mas –"desde Europa, la chica que gano el corazón de uno de los millonarios mas cotizado, usando un lindo tono rojo, y con el diseño de cola de sirena, denle su aplauso a Thetis"- aparece para sorpresa de todas –"usando el diseño de un solo tirante, nos muestra el estilo de mujer fatal" – se divertía Fleer

"No esta mal esta ronda extra" – pensaba Saori, ya que aunque ella era chica de alta sociedad, no pensaba hacer estas cosas

"Oye déjame terminar la ronda" – le pide June

"Créeme, por la participante final, será mejor que estés sin esto" – le respondió a su copresentadora

"¿Dé verdad falta alguien" – pregunto Shunrei, según ella ya habían pasado todas

"Y como el gran final" – señala hacia la entrada de la pasarela - "Marin" – esto hace que todas la miren, no se esperaban esto –"usando un lindo color uva, con diseño de tirantes, y cabello suelto nuestra amiga que faltaba" – llega hasta el final de la pasarela, toma actitud seria pero cuando deja la pose

"Hola Chicas" – se sale del papel –"te ves muy bien Saori" – sonreía

"Bienvenida" – dicen todas, en especial June y Saori, fueron las primeras en recibirla

Ella había llegado hacia un día, pero al ir a verlas, no encontró a nadie, solo hasta que vio a Fleer con Hyoga fue que pudo saber de esto, así que por idea de ellas, ese fue el final del desfile, en respecto a Thetis, ese fue el motivo de que no encontró donde pensaba encontrar a Hyoga con Fleer, fueron con ella para convencerla de ir, bueno solo hablo Fleer con ella, Hyoga no sabia que tramaba

"Damos así por terminado nuestro desfile de vestidos" – Fleer reasumía su papel de presentadora

Después de eso se tomaron fotos, grupales, individuales, de todas, solo era camaradería, algo que le gustaba a Fleer al ir viendo las fotos,

"Esta decidido" – atrae la atención de todos –"como veo que les quedan los vestidos, de aquí en adelante solo contratare a chicas con tan buena figura como ustedes, nada de flacas" – esto provoco todo tipo de reacciones, risas, penas, orgullo, después de todo las ahí presentes tenían buenas siluetas

* * *

En tanto esto ocurría, al momento que Seika salía junto Yui, Seiya habla con Gendo

"Bueno ya se fueron" – dijo al cerrar la puerta

"Aquí esta lo que me pediste" – le da la tarjeta –"pero a donde vas, por que primero no lo ves a él" – le cuestionaba, ya que a la persona de la tarjeta la vería mas tarde

"Solo tengo que ir por algo, ya de ahí pasare" – se acoda la chamarra, se alistaba a salir

"Como siempre cuídate no te confíes del clima" – le da un abrazo,

"Gracias por este favor" – se despide

"Este chico, no deja de pensar en sus semejantes" – se enorgullecía

* * *

Lo que hacia Seiya era aprovechar el tiempo, volvió a la joyería que estaba ayer, para poder comprar el pendiente que vio Saori, fue atendido por la misma empleada

"Disculpe me podría mostrar este" – lo señalaba

"Ah, el mismo chico de ayer" – pensaba –"Este es especial" – lo saca para mostrarlo

"Especial" – se preguntaba Seiya

"Si, mira como dice esta nota, que trae vienen en pares, este va con este" – saca el juego

"Pero este luce distinto"

"Exacto, el que te mostré es para dama, y este es para hombre" – los pone juntos

"Oh, pero por que estaban separados" – le pregunta

"Por que solo los vendemos si es para parejas, además es por seguridad, todo eso se puede leer en la inscripción que tiene el estuche del que es para mujer" – Seiya no lo había notado

"Y que dice la inscripción" – ve que la chava los destapa

"Dicen tu eres mi razón de ser en ingles" – sonreía, esto lo puso colorado

"Bueno me los llevo" – quería salir, rápido antes que lo agarrara de su burla

"Son para ti y esa linda joven, al menos viste que a ella le gusto" – sonrisa maliciosa, Seiya solo asiente

* * *

Luego de otra valla, por lo de la tarjeta de crédito, ya Seiya estaba en donde marcaba la tarjeta, echo un ultimo vistazo a los pendientes, los guardo en su chamarra, y después toco fue recibido por un señor similar a Gendo

"Ah, hola tu debes ser el hijo de Gendo" – lo invita a pasar

"Si, es un placer me llamo Seiya" – lo saluda

"Ryuto, igual es un honor" – se dan la mano

"Él me dijo que como dueño de las industrias bandai, tendría lo que pedí"

"Si todo esta en ese camión" – lo señala –"pero hay un problema no tengo quien lo lleve, el personal esta de vacaciones, y así les ofrecí dinero para llevártelo el día 25 nadie quiso"

"Es un problema" – piensa "ya sé" – algo se le ocurrió

"¿Qué?" – no pensaba

"Yo me llevo el camión y lo guardo, así para el día 25 no habrá problema" – le proponía

"Esta bien, pero si sabrás como manejarlo" le comentaba mientras se acercaban al camión

"No hay problema" – ya Seiya instalado

"Ve con cuidado, aquí cuidare tu moto, además Gendo es como mi hermano, no podía negarle este favor" – se anima por la actitud del joven –"oigan abran las puertas" – indicaba para que el camión saliese

* * *

Tiempo después en la mansión, Tatsumi, verificaba algunos pendientes, el pago de las cosas, como servicios básicos,

"Disculpe señor lo llaman desde la puerta"- una empleado lleva el teléfono

"Gracias, diga"

"Señor venga a la entrada, un camión quiere entrar"

"Como que un camión" – se sorprendía

"Si, lo trae el joven Seiya"

"Ese maldito" – apretaba la bocina –"descuide ahora salgo"

Y luego de escaso minutos miraba a Seiya manejando, sonriente, Tatsumi sorprendido molesto y de mas corajes

"De donde sacaste ese armatoste" – brincaba exaltado

"Cálmate Tatsumi" – no lo veía tan mal

"¿Y para que es lo que traes ahí?" – se cuestionaba, para ver si lo dejaba entrar

"Como pasaremos aquí navidad, quise dejarlo aquí, así esta sorpresa podrá llegar mas rápido"

"Y que es" – le vuelve a preguntar

"Te lo mostrare adentro" – lo hacia para convencerlo

"Esta bien" – indica que abran las rejas –"ponlo en la parte de carga, ahí estará seguro y nadie lo vera" – sabia que era una sorpresa

"Gracias, ves que no eres tan terco" – se alegraba luego de guardar el camión

"Ahora veré que tienes ahí" – se sube para ver –"ah, no me digas que es" – lo mira mientras su dedo señala el contenido

"Así es e incluso vienen envueltos" – sonreía

* * *

Seiya regreso por su moto, se despidió y se comprometió a llevar el camión, después le hablo a sus amigos creyó mas conveniente ir por las chicas en grupo no por temor a estar solo con Saori, solo era por que se le hizo mejor detalle, ya que Gendo tenia listo algo de comer para todos, era un asado en su casa, la única comida que sabia preparar

Luego de alguna llamadas, todo el grupo estaba a fuera del lugar donde Fleer confeccionaba su ropa, todos veían que cada una salía con una caja, ya ahí les contaron que era un pre regalo de Fleer, pese a la insistencia no los verían hasta mañana y bueno como aumento la cantidad de personas ahí reunidas, cada quien se fue con su pareja, Sorrento él solo se llevo a sus 5 damas, Seiya, por su parte discutía para variar

"Ella venia con nosotras" – Seika lo hacia renegar, ya que se quería llevar a Saori, quería seguir de preguntona

"Déjalos, que ellos se vayan juntos" – la detiene Marin

Hasta ahí la vio Seiya, otra vez se puso histérico de contento, la abrazaba saludaba, la que faltaba de todos ahí estaba, e incluso no la habían visto los demás, por que como se les informo que se apuraran por que el asado estaba listo, y Marin se tardo en cambiarse por ser la ultima en aparecer

"Déjalos hija, ya Marin viene, así que será mejor apurarle antes que tu padre comience a telefonear" – Yui le daba agilidad

"Ya platicaremos en la comida" – se despedía

Y bueno intentando alcanzar a la caravana, Seiya encendió motores y los seguía, seguidos del auto de su hermana,

Dentro del auto como Marin iba de copiloto de Seika la Señora Yui iba en medio en la parte de atrás, y le llamo la atención ver el parecido, solo las distinguía el color de de pelo, una mas rojizo, la otra castaña,

"Saben de verlas, creo que realmente hasta por gemelas podían pasar" – las abraza –"ahora tengo gemelas"

"Mamá" – Seika se alegra por las muestras de cariño, y de ver a Marin, siempre pensaba eso, su raro parecido

"Gracias" – Marin también se alegra

* * *

Una enésima reunión, era carne asada, las chicas seguían riendo, y bueno por consejo de todas, las fotos tomadas no serian vistas hasta después, pese a la insistencia de verlas, fue buena comida por que las chicas terminaron algo agotadas, de tanto reír

"En serio no piensan mostrarnos ni una" – les pregunta Ikki, cosa rara pero hasta él quería ver las fotos,

"No" – decía Esmeralda abrazándolo y haciendo la seña con el dedo de negación

"Que malas son" – Kiki también quería que alguien cediera

"Ni intentes usar tu telepatía, para sacar las cámaras" – Helen lo regaña

"Es agradable tener una gran diseñadora por pareja" – Hyoga abrazaba a Fleer

"Gracias, pero ni así veras las fotos, además es mejor vernos en vivo mañana" – Sabia que Hyoga lo hacia de buena fe, el abrazarla, pero por si las dudas lo frena

"Bueno ni para que insistir" – Shiru se resigna

"Así esta mejor, solo es un día" – Shunrei lo consolaba

Eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde, y ahora la estafeta la toma Gendo, como había hecho la comida toma una copa y la golpea con una cuchara

"Chicos no crean que algo como lo que hicieron ellas no les puede pasar a ustedes" – se sube a una mesa

"Oh no, creo saber que trama" – Seika sabia que pensaba

"Todos los hombres, vendrán conmigo, sin preguntar mas síganme" – incluso usaba una gorra de general, que quien sabe de donde salió

Y como cuando salieron ellas, el encabezaba el batallón,

"¿A dónde irán?" – dice June al ver salir a la tropa, les parecía que incluso iban marchando

"Creo saber, él intentara hacer algo como lo de Fleer, claro esta solo que sin desfile" – Seika se reía

Todas prefirieron continuar contando anécdotas de la mañana, de por ejemplo de detalles al caminar, de la pena, de cómo se sentían haciendo una cosa así, de lo bien que confeccionaba Fleer, Hilda la felicito muchas veces, el talento de su hermana era increíble, y bueno esa noche ya planeaban dar la bienvenida a Marin, pero esta ves seria mas temprano, por que mañana seria un día atareado por que en estos momentos ya Yui había delineado el plan para mañana

* * *

"Escojan lo que les guste" – Gendo decían en medio de un mar de trajes y camisas, estaban en una tienda de su corporativo,

"Que variedad de ropa además de calidad" – Julián estaba contento del gusto de su socio

Cada quien escogió un traje de tono negro, para ser especifico fueron Seiya, Shun, Shiru, Hyoga e Ikki, ellos decidieron usar camisa de diferente color, este ultimo decidió, usar de color azul marino, Hyoga mas por un tono mas pálido de azul, Shiru por un tono verde olivo, Shun en color beige, en tanto Seiya opto por una color vino, todos en vez de corbata, por aquello que la fiesta era formal pero a la vez no, usarían bufanda que les combinara, esta recomendación fue de parte de Julián, que en otros tiempos por los antecedentes ni pensar estar en mismo cuarto pero ahora y con la ayuda que les dio contra Hades, pues era todo paz, sobre todo por la limada de asperezas con Seiya

_**Flash Back:**_

Luego de una llamada, un día antes de recibir en el aeropuerto a Hilda, Seiya aceptaba la invitación para hablar a solas con Julián, se quedaron de ver, en la cafería de en lo alto de la torre de Tokio,

Llego al lugar y vio que estaba sentado, bebía café, como siempre los días eran cambiantes, podía estar el sol o estar nublado, ahora estaba medio nublado, eso si el termómetro no se elevaba mas allá de los 0 grados, se acerco

"Llegaste" – lo mira –"toma asiento" – le ofrece la mano

"Gracias" – con cierta renuencia, acepta el saludo

"Deseas tomar algo" – intenta ser cordial

"Un té estaría bien" – Julián hace señas para que traigan lo que quiere Seiya

"Y bueno te preguntaras por que te llame" – bebe de su taza

"Eso es verdad, ya no te tengo tanta desconfianza, pero bueno tu estabas interesado en Saori, y como luego uno no sabe como es el mundo de los ricos, pues pensé que hasta me darías una gran fortuna por que te ayudara con ella o algo así" – esto ultimo lo dice con gran molestia interna,

"No seria mala idea" – lo hace a tono de broma

"Oye te acabas de casar" – pese a la broma se molesta

"Tranquilo, no es cierto, solo quería hablar contigo, a solas" – lo mira fijamente

"Llamas a eso, estar a solas" – Señala a Sorrento

"Sabia que lo notarias" – sonríe y sigue bebiendo su café –"además que lo planee, sabia que sentirías su presencia, no te preocupes, el no puede escuchar, esta del otro lado de la cafetería"

"Perdón, pensé que seria una trampa o algo así" – vio que decía la verdad

"Además tenerlo a él es como tener 100 guardaespaldas, él es un gran amigo, es similar a su relación como lo es con tus amigos" – había hecho algo que no se consigue fácil, un amigo

"Esta bien, creo que al grano" – se pone cómodo, y espera ver cual era ese asunto tan personal

"Como lo dije alguna ves, te felicito, gracias a ti aprendí a ser buen perdedor, no solo tu poder, si no tus sentimientos fueron mas grandes que los míos" – bebe un sorbo, y sonríe, aceptaba su derrota

"Solo es por lo necio y torpe, no creo que eso sea del todo para sentirse contento, pero es por la necedad de insistir o lo tonto es por que aun viendo y sintiendo el dolor, las heridas, la sangre, la agonía, incluso la muerte, uno seguía insistiendo"

"Me gusta tu concepto, eres la primer persona que conozco que le daban una paliza como para matar a la humanidad, y se levanta, tienes una fe en la vida y en el mundo como no había visto, y recibías un golpe de mayor intensidad y te levantabas con esa misma intensidad, creo que tu confianza y valor, eran mayores que cualquiera, te levantabas, tu actitud creo que era lo que nos infundía miedo y duda" – lo alababa como la persona que lo venció

"Veo que sabes perder, no esperaba ver tanta humildad en ti" – estaba sorprendido de lo que le quería hablar

"Como veo, Athena protege este mundo, si alguien intentaba matarla, tu lo impedías, pero no tanto por ella, mas bien por Saori, es decir, que para ti Saori es tu mundo si alguien lo destruía o lo intentaba tu lo derrotabas, por que si alguien realmente la lastimaba sufriría por tu rabia, y ves si alguien te decía que era imposible salvarla tu lo hacías, inventabas una, si te decían que no se podía, ahí radica tu fuerza, tu necedad por no perder lo que es valioso para ti" – toma mas café –"y con ese grupo de leales amigos, confiando su fuerza y su futuro que ahora tienen tan bien, y bueno con algo mas que pronto sabrás" – no quería decirle lo que vio en la mente de Saori

"Tenia una idea equivocada de ti, veo que lo que te paso te ha hecho madurar" – ya se había relajado la tensión que había al principio

"Y sabes, ten mas confianza, tal ves esa persona en la que piensas también piensa en ti" – sonreía, intentaba provocarle duda

"¿A qué te refieres?" – sudaba frio, pensó que ya no tenia la capacidad de leer las mentes

"Solo te diré, que una vez leí las mentes, y como he visto ese que leí ha aumento mas, por que todo esto va relacionado, por que como venciste a la persona que conseguía lo que quería, hasta que tu apareciste" – decía por que el le quito hasta el corazón de Saori –"pero créeme ahora este hombre, ya es feliz" – recordaba a su esposa, todo esto lo hacia con la intención de poner a pensar a Seiya

"Señor lo llama Thetis, su esposa" – aparece Sorrento con un celular

"Gracias" – lo toma y contesta –"Bueno amor, en seguida voy para allá" – cuelga –"lo siento Seiya, me tengo que ir, solo recuerda esto, no estoy interesado en Saori, ahora ella es libre, y puede tener la relación que ella quiera" – se despide dejando a Seiya con cara de interrogación

"Esta bien, adiós" – se despide de ambos, ve como se alejan, dejándolo con mas interrogantes

"Le dijo todo señor" – le preguntaba, él sabia todo,

"No, solo le di la idea, oye pese a todo aun tengo mi orgullo, además ahora depende de él ser feliz" – sonreía, mientras al salir, deja el pago de la cuenta

_**Fin del Flash Back:**_

Si bien no eran los súper amigos, pues su relación si era cordial, intercambiaron ideas de cómo vestir, pues Julián siempre usaba buena ropa y era conocía a varios diseñadores de ropa y de imagen, esté por su parte prefirió un tono color arena, Sorrento un traje azul cielo, y bueno usaba su clásica corbata, por su parte el padre de Hyoga y Seiya decidieron ir de blanco, y Sigfried de negro incluido camisa, y Kiki igual solo que camisa rosa pálido

En eso sonó el teléfono, era de parte de Yui, les informaba que ahí pasarían la noche, a la vez le informo a Seiya que ya habían llevado sus cosas, e incluso ya estaban debajo del árbol de navidad, que mañana por aquí los verían por ahí de la tarde, que mañana por la mañana se levantaría el escuadrón para cocinar, luego de su amorosa despedida colgó

Gendo les informo, decidieron ir a casa de Julián, ahí pasarían la noche, quería convivir con este grupo, lo hacia como gesto para limar totalmente asperezas, y bueno sin mas el grupo se dirigió ya con sus vestimentas

* * *

Esa misma noche ya con una cantidad considerable de chicas, se pensaba en el ambiente el round 2 de la guerra de almohadas, pero algo freno los deseos de revancha

"No, no, con lo que tenemos que hacer quedara pospuesto para otro día! – Yui dirigía

"Tiene razón así que Fleer, Seika dejen eso" – también las calmaba Shunrei, ya que se les veía las intenciones de una segunda ronda

"Ni modo" – ambas pensaban, mientras de deprimían,

"Vamos que no tenemos toda la noche" – Esmeralda atraía a todas para que pusieran atención

Ya se habían dividido, Saori, Shunrei, Esmeralda, Hilda harían los platillos principales, Yui, Seika, Marin, harían las sopas y cremas, Fleer y June las ensaladas, Maki, Asuka, Akane, Lucy y Kyoko además de Helen los postres

Luego de acordar los roles y cosas que harían, se centraron en hablar con Marin, ella les confeso que se sentía con muchos recuerdos, que le gustaría que Aioria, estuviera vivo, para pasar navidad juntos, ya así en paz, cosa que puso el ambiente muy emotivo, casi todas las ahí presentes tenían recuerdos con los caballeros caídos, pero ninguna como Marin,

Todas le aconsejaban que no se entristeciese, sabían que Aioria, seria un recuerdo bonito de su vida, pero no debía cerrarse al amor, era muy joven y tal vez conocería a alguien que la valorara,

Todas la animaba, la consolaron y bueno luego de ahí se centro en algo que Marin le daba gracia

"Si que te ha hecho daño juntarte con Seiya, ya haces las mismas locuras que él" – se reía por lo de la chica del muelle –"haces las cosas sin pensar" – Marin se reía

"Yo lo veo bien, hacer esa cosa hozada esta bien" – Shunrei entre apoyo y burla

"Ah, mi hermano, aquí ha influenciado a todos" – pensaba Seika

"Perdón por mi intromisión, pero, ¿Por qué se parecen tanto ustedes'" – las señala a Seika y Marin, ambas se quedan viendo

"Habrá que investigar, a lo mejor son primas" – les comentaba June

Y pensando cada teoría para ellas, ese fue el tema hasta que Morfeo las llamo dormir, así que todo quedaba puesto para el día de mañana

* * *

Al fin era Navidad, pese a toda la platica las chicas, estaban ya al pie del cañón a las 8 de la mañana, el plan era terminar cerca de las 11 del día, aun querían pasear un poco, descansar y arreglarse para esta noche, y bueno como se habían dividido en grupos, así trabajaban, todas usaban mandil y gorrito, se divertían, Tatsumi en lo único que les ayudo fue en traerles lo que la señora Yui había pedido para la comida, luego le dijo que se fuese,

"Así esta bien la consistencia" – Decía Marin a Yui que le ayudaba con una salsa

"Mueve 5 minutos mas y luego lo mezclas con clavo" – probaba y le daba indicaciones

En otra parte

"Tenemos que poner el relleno así" – le indica Shunrei a Hilda

"y todavía falta, y con lo que me tarde haciéndolo" – pensaba Hilda por que ella por decisión propia se aventaba lo mas difícil

"Así se barniza este pavo" – se ayudaban mutuamente, esta vez era de Esmeralda a Saori

"Pásame la lechuga" – se la pedía Fleer a June

"Y tu pásame esos tomates" – le contestaba

En el área de postres la que mandaba era ni mas ni menos que Helen

"Primero haces la parte de la gelatina de leche, así cuando hagas esta parte, ya estará fría y podrás colocar la parte de agua, además le añades las frutas" – le mandaba a Maky

"Bates el chocolate derretido con la harina, además agrega jarabe de café" – Asuka hacia pastel de chocolate

"Al final van las frutas secas" – esto era para Akane que hacia el pan de frutas típico

"Toma Helen, aquí esta el chocolate blanco" – se lo pasaba Lucy

"Gracias, después se lo pasare a Asuka, primero hare mis empanadas" – también ella hacia algo

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en la casa de Julián, pasaba algo similar, entre todos intentaban, hacer el desayuno para las chicas, lo llevarían en cajas de almuerzo, era lo menos que podían por lo que ellas hacían, y pese a que Julián pidió ayuda de su servidumbre, Key y Gendo lo impidieron, así que en grupo los dividió, y bueno ellos solo mandaban

"El jugo esta listo" – Shun y Kiki se alistaban con este en un termo

"Los omelets están listos" – Seiya junto con Hyoga ya los tenían empaquetados

"Hot cakes bien calientes" – Shiru e Ikki daban los últimos toques

"El arroz esta en su recipiente" – Julián y Sorrento con lo mas fácil

"Salchichas y tostadas francesas hechas" – Hyoga y Sigfried terminaron

"Bien ahora es tiempo de retirarnos, vamos, 1, 2" – marcaba el paso

"Solo quiero saber de donde sacaron esas gafas y esas gorras militares" – pensaba Kiki

* * *

Ya con todo terminado en casa de Saori, hasta se relamían las chicas, había pavo, pierna, langosta, ensaladas, cremas de hongos, pasteles, un festín, lo que les preocupaba era como calentarlo después, ya que eran las 11, y bueno la cena seria ya por la noche

"Eso no es problema" – Yui saca unas cajas

"Estos recipientes que traje, son para mantener el calor por mas de un día, es lo mas nuevo en conservación de alimentos, por que además no se hecha a perder" – sacaba los dichosos recipientes

"Son de la compañía verdad" – le pregunta su hija

"Ahora ayúdenme a poner lo que hicieron en cada recipiente, hay de todos tamaños, lo que no necesite calor guárdenlo en el refrigerador" – bien pensado por ello

"Como ya limpiamos, será mejor desayunar no creen" – comenta Shunrei

"Con tanto que hicimos nos olvidamos" – le comenta Marin

"Vamos a la terraza, ahí le pediré a Tatsumi que ordene algo para comer" – Saori les indica que pasen todas

Ya en la terraza, Tatsumi le indico que los chicos les traerían el desayuno, al comunicarlo a todas, se alegraron se sintieron importantes, bueno mas bien guardando las proporciones, como si el marido te trae el desayuno

Y en cosa de minutos aparecían todos, con sus respectivos recipientes, ya por arreglo con Tatsumi, él coloco los platos,

"Vamos ya tenemos hambre" – les indicaba Shunrei

Ahora a ellas les tocaba ser atendidas como reinas, bueno Hilda si lo era, pero ahora ellas comían mientras ellos las atendían

* * *

Ahora después de esto, todos acordaron dar un ultimo paseo, se fueron al cine hacia tiempo que alguno de ellos lo hacia, por que luego de decidir de ver una película de acción con romance y de discutir por que Ikki quería de Terror, Shiru histórica, Kiki infantil, Helen solo de romance, Hilda de drama, Sigfried de guerra, optaron por esa, solo estarían ahí de medio día hasta las 5, de ahí regresarían, los chicos a casa de Julián y las damas a casa de Saori, para ahí arreglarse

* * *

_Mientras tanto en Grecia:_

Sentada en una cafetería cercana al parlamente griego una chica toma su desayuno, por fin tenia algo de tiempo libre, como ahora trabajaba para los Masaki, y como lo hicieron con todos los empleados de su compañía, ahora ella descansaba, solo que lo hacia sin compañía, pensó en ir a Japón a ver Seiya, pero no quiso, sabia que él estaría con Saori, no le caía mal ella, solo que si no seria algo que aguantaría ver, tomaba un buen café, por la diferencia de horario sabia que allá estaba mas próxima de festejarse la navidad

"En paz al fin pero sin nadie con quien festejar" – de decía a si misma Shina

Como en Japón también habia nevadas, la gente salía y se alistaba para pasar esta festividad, sonreía, pese a todo no le veía el lado tan malo, pasaban los minutos, alguien del acera de enfrente, la mira, la reconoce, atraviesa la calle y se dirige hacia ella

"Hola tu debes de ser Shina" – se presenta Miho

"La amiga de Seiya" – pensaba, la mira –"Tu debes de ser Miho" – deposita su taza en el plato

"Mucho gusto, veo que estas sola, no te molesta si me siento" – sonreía

"No, vamos puedes hacerme compañía" – le responde, con algo de duda que, podía querer ella

"Eres como dice él" – se queda impresionado con su belleza

"Incluso que ya casi no pensaba en Seiya, ella llega y me lo recuerda" – pensaba –"Y tu como él me comentaba" – también ve que es linda,

"Sé que te extrañara, que yo este por aquí, y que no hemos hablado antes, pero cuando te vi con Seiya, pensé que eras su amiga o algo así, ya después él me conto quien eras, y bueno como he visto que eres modelo y trabajas con Seika, pero ahora estas de vacaciones, pensé que estarías en otro lado, no aquí" – le daba entre temor y gusto hablar con otra chica en la situación como ella

"Sé que a ti también te rechazo Seiya, y cosa rara, si no era por Saori, pensé que estaría interesado en ti, pero bueno" – se resignaba, esto si causo dolor en ambas pero ya menos, lo comenzaban a superar

"Si, es verdad, solo pensé que podía acercarme a ti, después de todo no eres mala persona como él me contaba" – esto atrae su mirada de Shina –"me contaba que pese a ese carácter que tienes, por dentro eres una buena chica" – sonríe

"Ese tonto" – lo recordaba –"y tu como el pensaba, una chica que le gusta que la gente se lleve bien, que no dependa de la violencia" – también sonreía, pese a la sorpresa inicial, ahora se caían mejor,

"Si hubiéramos vivido normalmente y a estas chicas las hubiera conocido Seiya en la escuela" – pensaba en caso de que tuvieran una vida común –"Si no escogía a Saori, yo creo que ella tenia chance de quedarse con él" – comprendía el grado de competencia

Cosa curiosa pero Shina pensaba lo mismo, así que ya mas relajadas y con una rara confianza, empezaron a contarse un poco su vida, se llevaban muy bien, Miho pidió algo de comer, y así siguieron por un rato

"Y bueno eso es por lo que te acercaste a mi" – le pregunta Shina

"Si, pero hay algo mas, hoy en el orfanato, haremos una fiesta, es por parte mía y de unos amigos que tu conoces" – se ponía nerviosa que no quisiera ir

"Amigos" – le pregunta

"Si, son Jabu, Ichi y Nachi" - por fin lo dijo

"Esos 3, aun viven" – se alegraba un poco

"Apenas los encontré hace una semana, decidieron vivir aquí en Grecia, por lo que ahora que me contactaron hablo muchos con ellos, les dije que tu estabas por aquí y me pidieron que si te veía te dijera, ellos harían lo mismo, solo que veo que no han tenido suerte"

"No sé" – se levanta, deja unos billetes, en la mesa –"con esto pago incluso lo tuyo" – se aleja de la mesa –"No se si iré" – le dice de espaldas

"Espera" – la intenta detener, Shina se frena

"Diles a eso tontos, que agreguen un lugar mas" – le dice mientras voltea, -" bueno creo que no pasare este día sola como pensaba" – no le desagradaba lo que había ganado después de todo

"Ahí te esperaremos" – Miho mueve su mano, Shina solo la levanta en seña de adiós

* * *

Luego de una buena película cada quien agarro camino, los hombres a la casa de la familia Solo, en tanto las Chicas a casa de Saori

_Casa de Saori_

Luego de un buen baño, ya estaban cada quien con su vestido, estaban todas juntas ayudándose con los accesorios, maquillaje, zapatos,

"Lindos aretes Saori" – le decía Shunrei, al ver como se los ponía

"Gracias" – le contesta sonriente

"Es verdad son bellísimos" – Helen los miraba

"¿Dónde los compraste?" – le dice Hilda

"Fui con Seiya el otro día, solo que hubo algo que no pude comprar" – les comenta del pendiente,

"No te preocupes, Seiya los" – no termino Seika, Yui le tapo la boca

"Si Saori no sabes que de sorpresas te esperan en una noche mágica como esta" – Yui le dice mientras sigue callando a Seika

"Solo me preocupa, que no le guste a Seiya ni que" – ahora ella se sentía insegura

"Vamos, siempre has lucido bien, y con esto te ves increíble" – la anima Shunrei, mientras ambas se ven al espejo,

"Además es obvio que Seiya te" – ahora la que era callada era Marin por June

"Si, como dice la señora Yui, hoy puede pasar lo que no te imaginas" – sonríe, sabia que hoy era el día

"Gracias amigas" – Saori se animaba

Y se daban el ultimo toque para quedar mas que bellas

_Casa de Julián_

Al igual que en la casa de Saori, los chicos, después de un buen baño, se alistaban, y usaban sus respectivos trajes, Julián les ayudaba con el acomodo de las bufandas, al igual que Gendo y Key

"Listo" – decía Sorrento al terminar de ayudar a Kiki

"Gracias"- ya se llevaban bien –"por que esa cara Seiya" – le decía al que había terminado primero de arreglarse, lo miraba muy pensativo viendo por la ventana

"No, nada" – medio contesta, seguía perdido

"Reacciona" – Hyoga intenta golpearlo, pero Seiya lo esquiva –"eso es, aun tienes buenos reflejos" – se alegraba de sacarlo del transe

"Te pasa algo Seiya" – le pregunta Shun

"Solo que pensaba" – mete su mano a la bolsa del saco, para apretar los pendientes

"Se de que se trata, te vimos el otro día en la joyera" – Ikki le dice viéndolo por el espejo

"Pero como" – Seiya se sorprende

"Cuando piensas, en la persona que le vas a dar los pendientes, tus sentidos luego fallan, por eso es fácil acercarse a ti, es decir por tu inseguridad tu defensa baja" – lo sigue viendo por el espejo

"Vamos Seiya, por favor hoy tienes que hablar con ella, solo así serás el mismo" – le aconseja Shiru ya que estos días lo han notado raro

"Tiene razón solo así seria divertido vencerte" – Ikki voltea y al fin lo reta

"Crees que no puedo ganarte ahora" – le contesta, lo encara

"Calmante hermano" – Shun se mete y jala a Ikki

"Tranquilo Seiya" – Hyoga hacia lo mismo

"No dejan de comportarse como niños" – Pensaba Gendo, Sabia que no pelearían solo se molestaban, así sabia que ellos estaba bien y que Seiya reaccionaba

* * *

Ya instaladas en la sala y recibidos por Tatsumi, todos se instalaban, eran cerca de las 9 de la noche, ahí sentados ya vestidos como actores, todo era cordialidad, se sentía el ambiente, mismo que habían palpado, al salir esa tarde al cine, había de todo incluso las chicas pusieron mas detalles, y globos,

"Quedo genial" – decía Kiki

"Si que tienen talento" – no había festejado una navidad así Sigfried

"Amigos, lo que necesitamos es esto para recordar este momento" – Kiki saca una cámara de fotos –"vamos acomódense" – les pide

Y bueno como modo de recordar este momento, se abrazan de ponen en poses de cuando pelean, fotos juntos, la que mas causo expectación, fue ver como Sigfried y Sorrento si se tomaron fotos juntos, algo renuentes, pero no hubo pleito, y mas en un día como este por súper promesa no habría nada de pelea, se tomaron fotos a mas no poder, Kiki consiguió un tri pie, y al poner el temporizador, al fin se tomarían una foto grupal, algo en lo alto de la escalera hizo que la foto saliese con todos viendo para otro lado

"Lamentamos la espera, pero la belleza cuesta" – Yui se pone en pose, desde arriba guiña un ojo,

Era rodeada por todas las chicas, parecía pasarela de miss universo, bajaban una tras otra, todas por fin estaban ya en la parte baja, cada quien abordo a su chica y bueno esto si los dejo sin palabras o bueno se les trababa la lengua

"No es posible, pareces un ángel" –Shun le dice a June su tono azul lo tenia estupefacto –"Te queda lindo" – se enamora mas de verla

"Tu luces como siempre, guapo, solo que hoy te ves mejor" – le acomoda la bufanda, y le da un ligero beso en la mejilla

"Sabia de tu talento, pero me has dejado helado" – Hyoga tomaba a Fleer de una mano, y la miraba no podía creer, que se viera así, si de por era bella

"Por algo era mejor esperar" - da una vuelta, queda de espaldas, esta la abraza y besa

"Mi hijo, al fin es feliz" – Key estaba contento por su hijo

"Te sienta el negro" – Hilda le dice a Sigfried

"Mira quien lo dice" – la abraza de costado por la cintura

"Hoy, como dijo Shun, los ángeles nos visitan, ahora entiendo el valor de este tesoro" – Shiru alaba a Shunrei

"Siempre la paciencia, es lo mejor, siempre eres tan masculino, mi persona especial" – Shunrei se acaramela, mientras aparecía Helen

"Crees que es infantil" - Helen se apena

"Yo, yo" – no podía articular palabra –"bonita" – fue lo que le entendió después de varias tartamudeadas, Helen solo se alegraba

"Enano dile algo, como es que te quedas sin" – y el buen Ikki no termino su frase aparece Esmeralda y se queda sin palabras

"Feliz navidad Ikki" – se da una vuelta –"¿Luzco Bien?" – se apena

Lo único que hace Ikki es cargarla, todos se les quedaron viendo, nunca lo habían visto así de feliz, pensaron que tal vez a él la festividad lo divertía

"Solo un persona me hace tan feliz, pasaremos una gran navidad" – al fin Ikki recupera el habla

"¿Qué tal hermanito? – Seika se presenta con Seiya

"Nos quedan como guante" – salió con Seika su doble Marin

"Pero hace falta que veas esto" – de atrás de ellas aparece Saori, se separan y con el brazo la presentan

"Ah" – si de ver su hermana hermosa, luego a Marin, y por ultimo a Saori, el pobre Seiya era victima de la epidemia de quedarse mudo

"¿Ah?, solo eso, que patético" – Seika se burla

"Vaya Seiya y con lo que nos costo arreglarnos" – Marin le seguía el Juego

Luego recupera la compostura, se sacude la cabeza, se da dos palmadas y por fin las alaba

"Marin, Hermana, se ven espectaculares" – al comentario hacen un giro coordinado,

"Gracias" – dicen ambas, sus tonos verde y morado hacían que lucieran

"Saori" – Se acerca y la toma por las manos, se crea un ambiente genial

"Marin, vámonos ahora no tiene ojos para otra cosa"

"Tienes razón, en cuanto regresen a este plano terrenal, hablamos, mientras nosotros saludaremos al resto de los visitantes" – se despedía de los que ni hablaban

"Siempre he pensado que te ves hermosa" – sus ojos seguían clavados en los de ella, su mirada lo hipnotizaba, ya desde su regreso hacía lo que mas le gustaba ver esa mirada que tanto lo hipnotizaba

"Gracias, hoy te ves muy guapo" – se sonroja, pero ni lo nota, ella también estaba atrapada por la mirada que le irradiaba paz y confianza

En tanto ya todos los miraban lo que hizo que ambos regresaran al mundo terrenal, ya que pues, se veían como si nada les importara fue hasta que Shunrei les hablo, junto Fleer, no reaccionaban, pero era hora de la fiesta

"Muy bien chicos, que esto no es una fiesta" – Yui lo dice por el micro –"Kiki pon música" – y empieza con Sex Bomb de Tom Jones algo para animar el ambiente

La fiesta comenzaba movida, eran cerca de las 10 de la noche, todo comenzó movido, los únicos que no se unían a la fiesta eran Sorrento y las 5 chicas que lo rodeaban aun discutían quien bailaría con él

"Yo primero" – Akane, lo tenia por un brazo

"Estas mal" – Asuka respondía

"Déjenlo, el bailara conmigo" – Lucy gritaba

"Apártense" – Maki lo abraza

"Oh, creo que no bailare con él" – se resignaba Kyoko

Y bueno la fiesta siguió, había remix de canciones navideñas, todos gozaban hacían ruedas, donde por parejas entraban a bailar, era gozo y paz, así siguieron por cerca de una hora, hasta que Yui quería hacer algo que hacia tiempo tenias ganas de hacer,

"Disculpen por parar la música, pero es bien sabido por nosotros, que aquí hay personas con talento para la música" – esto hace que las chicas terminen con forcejeo por Sorrento, pensaron que Yui le pediría algo –"Bueno quiero que por favor, Saori en el piano y Seiya en esta Guitarra acústica, nos toques unos villancicos a dueto" – Aparece en el Piano de Saori y quien sabe de donde saco un guitarra

"Vamos, vamos" – Seiya era llevado por Ikki y Shiru

"Oigan tranquilos" – A Seiya le gustaba tocar, pero solo lo hacia por hobbie

"Anímate amiga, ya nos tocado algunas piezas, eso es cosa fácil para ti" – le decía Shunrei que era ayudada por Seika para que se animara

"Me da pena" – trataba de justificarse

"Si ya lo has hecho ante mas personas" – Hilda sabia que la pena era por tocar con Seiya

Y ahí estaban Seiya con la guitarra colgada y Saori sentada en el banquillo del piano, se miraron a los ojos, sabían de su talento, una sonrisa se dedicaron

"A la cuenta de tres armonizamos el compas" – Seiya le dice a Saori

"Empieza" – Saori ya sentía en confianza

Y con una armonía celestial, ambos comenzaron tocando, empezaba Saori, la acompañaba Seiya, ella marcaba el ritmo, tocaron por principio, noche de paz, navidad, y toda clase de villancicos, el ambiente se ponía melancólico y sentimental, lo hicieron por cerca de media hora, y bueno el mejor premio a esto fue el aplauso general que se hizo, al terminar el ultimo acorde, ambos se abrazaron e hicieron una reverencia,

"No lo hacen nada mal" – dijo Sorrento, no se molestaba, por que pensó que el tocaría, ya que él sabia del talento de Saori, pero el que lo sorprendió fue Seiya, por la facilidad de llevar el ritmo y no desentonar

"Lastima que no tocara Sorrento" – Lucy se quejaba

"El pudo haberlo hecho igual de bien" – Secundaba Kyoko

Ahora eran felicitados, incluso Ikki, estaba conmovido, y discutía con Seiya, por que según este ultimo, vio que a Ikki se le salió una lágrima,

Después del momento tan emotivo, ahora el que toma una copa y atrae la atención de todos es Gendo

"Ahora chicos es casi hora solo falta media hora, haber jóvenes, entre todos ayúdenme a traer la comida, pónganla en una mesa para buffet que puso Tatsumi, está, esta cerca del comedor, y tengan cuidado, que por la tecnología los recipientes de mi compañía aun estarán muy calientes los alimentos" – les hace la seña, ya que el día de hoy Saori les había dado el día libre a todo su personal, Tatsumi se quedo por que el era como su padre

"Solo quisiera saber de donde saca esa gorra militar, y por lo de los recipientes, parece mas infomercial" – Kiki se burlaba

* * *

Ya con la comida puesta en la mesa, ahora Gendo en compañía de Key, Yui, Seika y Julián, se dispondrían a destapar la champaña para el brindis, después vendría la cena, ya solo faltaban escasos 15 minutos para que fueran las 12, ya todos, traían sus copas, a esperas de que hubiera el descorche, y bueno ya traían algo entre manos, los 5 encargados de destapar las botellas, lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, sabían que por su acomodo, donde rebotarían los tapones, y los dirigieron hacia donde Shun, Seiya, Ikki, Hyoga y Shiru los atraparon antes de que los golpeasen

"Tengan cuidado" – Seiya les reclama

"Ah que torpeza" – se burlaba Seika

"Pero es tradición que a quien le caigan, estos se casaran" –Yui decía con falsa inocencia

Luego de este incidente, donde paso de todo, por que las chicas ya se imaginaban casadas y ellos también, se dieron las 12, sonaron las campanadas y se dio el clásico brindis, cada quien lo hizo por razones distintas

"Por la unión de la familia" – Yui estaba contenta, por tenerlos ahí a todos reunidos,

"Por no estar solos" – la secunda Hyoga

"Por el reencuentro" – dijo Esmeralda

"Por la paz" – Ahora hablada Esmeralda

"Por la unión de los pueblos y las culturas" – sus deseos de Hilda

"Por el legado que nos dejaron" – dijo Shiru pensando en su maestro y Shura

"Por la amistad que nos ha unido, y la vida" – Saori dice, recordando lo que hablo con Seiya

"Por el amor" – Seiya dijo para atraer la atención de todos

"Por todos los aquí presentes" – Ikki dijo esto ultimo

"Grandes deseos chicos" – Gendo toma la palabra y levanta su copa –"Feliz navidad" – toma la voz

"Feliz navidad" – dicen al unisonó, luego el choque de copas

Y luego fue dar abrazos, besos, buenos deseos,

"Es la primer navidad, que estamos juntos" – Shunrei le dice a Shiru, recargada en su hombro

"la primera de muchas" – le responde, esto hace que ella se emocione

"Ya lo festejaba con Hilda, pero hasta ahora es la mejor" – Fleer, miraba a todos, abrazada de Hyoga

"No te preocupes, la próxima será mejor" – Hyoga sonreía como cuando vivía su Mamá

"Hoy lo recordare, solo con mi abuelo me sentía así" – una lagrima escurre del ojo de Saori

"Solo esta vez te paso que llores, es por felicidad así que esta bien" – Seiya la abrazaba, todos estaban conmovidos

"No sabia que esta época fuera así de maravillosa" – Esmeralda igual de conmovida

"Siempre que estemos juntos, todo será así" – Ikki sonreía la abraza por el hombro, seguido de un pequeño beso en los labios

"Feliz navidad" – Shun abraza a June

"Para mi contigo todos los días lo es" – June al igual que Esmeralda, no habían festejado nunca así

"Bueno chicos se que estamos en un momento emotivo, pero es hora de pasar a comer" – les indica Gendo "Chicas en cuanto dejen a Sorrento, hagan los mismo" – y es que la pelea por quien lo abrazaría primero seguía como con la del baile

"Hasta ahora todo va bien" – Yui abraza a Gendo

"Perdón que te lo diga hasta ahora pero te ves preciosa, siempre supe que cuando te conocí, que eras mi alma gemela" – besa a su esposa

"Mis papás nunca cambian" – Pensaba Seika, con Marin a su lado

"Fue buena idea seguir en este mundo" – Julián abrazaba a Thetis

"Y aun falta una sorpresa" – es día le tenia pensado decir, que serian papás

* * *

Luego de una portentosa cena, además de divertida y amena, por que fue dar gracias, y comer bastante, sorprendidos por el sabor de la comida, en fin un gran día, que ya eran 2 por que cenaron después de la media noche, al igual que en veces anteriores todos estaban felices de probar la comida que hacían las chicas, bueno después de recoger empezaron los obsequios

* * *

Todo el gran numero de personas, comenzaron con la repartición de regalos, la que abrió fue Yui, ella se centro en darles cosas útiles, como computadoras, y cosas para la cocina, ella parecía mas bien que daba regalos de boda, pero eso si en papel como si fueran para niños

Luego Gendo, que les dio colecciones de libros, el padre de Hyoga, un viaje por el Caribe, Julián cosas relacionadas con el mar, incluso les dio un Yate

Después de tan extravagantes regalos, hubo de todo, destaco, las yukatas que dio Saori, estas las usarían mañana para ir a dar gracias, después, la joyas que regalo Shunrei, mas ropa que regalo Fleer, discos que dio June, un regalo que alegro a todos fueron suéteres tejidos por Yui, hubo de todo, juegos, juguetes, cuadros, en fin todos se fueron conformes

"Ahora un regalo mas" – Dijo Gendo

"¿De qué se trata?" – Seika se sorprende, ni ella sabia de esto

"Nunca duden de mi poderío" – se sienta, cruza las manos y se pone malévolo

"Deja esa actitud de general amargado" – Yui lo trae a la realidad con un librazo

"Salgan ahí verán lo que es la sorpresa"

* * *

Ya todos afuera, abrigados por que la nevada aunque tenue, si era constante, hacia algo de frio, menos 5 grados, todos dudaban,

"Y bueno sin mas esta es la sorpresa" – Gendo trae un control remoto, aprieta un botón y el cielo se ilumina

"Que bello" – Dijo June hacia tiempo no veía este espectáculo

"Si que te luces amor" – Yui abrazaba a su marido

Y bueno todos miraban ese show, nadie lo esperaba, Gendo dijo que mientras ellos fueron al cine, sus empleados encargados de eventos sociales, hicieron toda la instalación, ya la había hecho antes, pero ahí radico la sorpresa, ni Tatsumi se dio cuenta

"Esta seguridad, digo no es nada malo, pero habrá que darles capacitación" – era el único que medio se molestaba por lo sucedido

El espectáculo duro por mas de media hora, era alrededor, de la 1 y media

* * *

Por el frio, todos se metieron siguieron con la fiesta, todo era camaradería, unos jugaban como June, Shun y Esmeralda, jugaban Twister con Helen y Kiki, mientras Ikki los veía, el había perdido

En tanto Shiru y Shunrei, estaban alejados del resto, estaban en la chimenea, viendo la nevada, por su parte Fleer y Hyoga, seguían bailando solos, música lenta, lo mismo hacían Hilda y Sigfried

Sorrento, compartía anécdotas y tocaba canciones para las chicas, ahí con él, por su parte, Julián no cabía de felicidad, seria padre, lo comunicaba a sus padres que pasaban navidad en Egipto, mientras ya sobreprotegía a Thetis, no dejaba que caminara, se había emocionado mucho,

En tanto Key Akagi, platica con sus amigo Yui y Gendo los felicitaba por esta gran fiesta, ya lo había hecho con Saori, ellos hablaban de bonitos recuerdos, el matrimonio le sugerían que se casara de nuevo, que aun era joven, no le dio importancia, ya le llegaría el amor mas delante, ahora quería estar con su hijo

Y bueno Seika y Marin cosa rara, estaban dormidas, yacían en sillones, fueron tapadas por Seiya, que él también pensaba que se parecían mucho,

Seiya por su parte miraba hacia todos lados, todo mundo tenia alguien con quien estar feliz, sabia que de esta noche no pasaba, estaba decidido a decir lo que sentía, si no le correspondía ni modo, pero al menos no podía callar mas, miraba los pendientes, sabia que era la hora, pero no la veía por ningún lado, les pregunta a todos

"No la he visto Seiya" – le responde Shun, mientras intentaba el verde, pie derecho

"Esta bien, le preguntare a Shiru" – vio que estaban en otra habitación

"Espero que hoy se cumpla" – Ikki veía como salía de ahí

Al llegar con Shiru los despierta, también habían caído por ser un día agitado, ambos no le saben dar razón, por lo que decide buscarle sin decirle a nadie, además así solo importunaba, por lo que salió afuera no vio nada, entro por el gimnasio, tampoco, recordó como se reencontró con ella, después subió a su cuarto, pensó que estaría dormida, llega al techo, ve que por la puerta del planetario hay luz, decide acercarse probablemente ahí estaría

_MINUTOS ANTES:_

"Aun no le he deseado Feliz Navidad a alguien importante" – pensaba Saori mientras veía la fiesta,

Aprovecho para ir al planetario, como Seiya cubría a Marin y Seika, se fue sin decirle, nada, además estaba por así decirlo triste, ya que por mas que se apartaban él no le decía nada, y bueno se recriminaba el poco valor de ella, por lo que por lo menos quería ir a darle sus saludos a su abuelo

Ya en el planetario lo enciende, le gustaba ver la inmensidad del cosmos, ve que ahí estaba la muñeca, la toma y la mira

"Tu ultimo regalo abuelo" – se decía,

En ese momento y cerrando la puerta, esta vez si no quería ninguna interrupción, Seiya entraba, hacia tiempo que el no estaba ahí, camino y vio que el pelo violeta de Saori resaltaba, además esta encendido el lugar, se sentía como si se flotase en la inmensidad del universo, la ve que esta con la muñeca

"Así que esa es la ultima pertenencia que tienes que te dejo tu abuelo" – la mira como si fuera un niña

"Seiya, ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo me encontraste?" – se sorprendía y se levanta, lo mira, seguía usando el traje, se veía guapo,

"No debes salir así" – le pone el saco –"hace frio" – sonríe

"Gracias" – le gustaban esos detalles –"Si, esta es el ultimo regalo, Kiki fue el que la encontró" – recordaba

"Sabes hacia tiempo que no venia aquí" – mira alrededor,

"Ni yo, solo venia a decirle Feliz Navidad a mi abuelo, en este lugar me siento mas cerca de él" – también se siente como si estuviera flotando por el universo, ya que comienza a girar

"Es realmente linda" – pensaba Seiya al verla en un lado tan sentimental

"Que se sentirá estar así para siempre" – ella pensaba mientras el estar con Seiya la llena de dicha

"Pensé que estaría dormida, o algo así, ya que no te veía" – se acerca a ella

"Perdón, solo que casi olvido a una persona como mi abuelo" – se apenaba,

El momento se vuelve a poner bien, se vuelven a ver a los ojos con la intensidad a tope, solo que algo distrae a Saori, ve que la muñeca que dejo en la silla no esta, observa

"Que pasa Saori" – le preocupaba que se preocupara

"La muñeca no" – cuando mira hacia la otra Silla, ahí esta muñeca, solo que en manos de alguien

"Feliz navidad" – dice el espíritu de Mitsumasa Kido, que sostenía el juguete

"Pero abuelo" – Saori se emociona y otra vez le sale una lagrima

"El abuelo de Saori" – Seiya no sabe si apenarse o que hacer

"Al fin volviste, casi no lo hacías, se ve que han pasado problemas, pero el que estén aquí quiere decir que cumplieron con su misión" – sonríe y se levanta –"Es increíble ver que ya eres toda un mujer" – de verdad la quería

"Abuelo" – se acerca y lo abraza

"Vamos, le prometiste a ese joven no llorar" – se refería a Seiya

"Tu viniste" – sonreía

"Mas bien nunca los deje solos, siempre estuve al pendiente, veo que me hiciste caso, te acercaste a ellos, eso te dio la victoria, y que este mundo siga tal cual, ahora depende de ustedes que siga así, ayuden a la humanidad" – abrazaba a su nieta –"El que te acercaras a ellos veo que hasta te trajo la felicidad" – pensaba y le sonreía a Seiya

"Señor, hola, tanto tiempo, pero usted aquí, Saori nos contaba que usted la veía, pero no pensé que aparecería" – Seiya se sorprendía

"Has cuidado de ella, te doy mis mas sinceras gracias, veo que no me equivoque" – le decía,

"Abuelo ¿a que has venido?" – le pregunta Saori, ella pensaba que tal vez había un nuevo peligro

"Solo vine para decirles adiós, como han cumplido la misión que tenían, ya puedo descansar en paz, además de darles mi ultimo mensaje" – se dirige a ambos, esto hacia que Saori tuviera sentimientos encontrados

"Es una pena" – pensaba Seiya

Suelta a Saori les la espalda y camina, Seiya se acerca a Saori, la toma por la mano, sus dedos de entrelazan, sabia que lo que les diría seria importante

"Bueno primero, estoy feliz de ver que mi nieta es dichosa, tiene un grupo de amigas increíble, que es por lo grandiosos que son sus amigos varones, y contento por que no te casaste con el hijo de los Solo, por si no sabes, hace años yo rechace su petición de sus padres, para tu mano, pero veo que él es feliz ahora" – esto hace que Seiya se alegre –"cuídate y sé feliz, que tu dicha esta mas cerca de lo que crees" – mira a Seiya –"y tu Seiya felicita a tus amigos dales mis respetos, sin ustedes, esta pequeña no estaría viva" – se voltea y camina hacia ellos, pone una mano en el hombro de Seiya –"Cuida bien a Saori, que sin ti y tus intensos sentimientos por ella la humanidad no existiría" – le sonríe y cierra sus ojos

"Me alaga señor, solo hacia mi deber, que es cuidar a las personas que son importantes para mi" - aprieta con cariño la mano de Saori

"Hija, por que para mi eso eres, cuídate, que se que estas en buenas manos, dale saludos a mi fiel Tatsumi, que asumió el rol de padre muy bien, así que eso es todo, pensaba decirles que fueran felices, pero creo que ya los son" – pone su otra mano en el hombro de Saori, enseguida abraza a ambos – "solo vine a decirles y a desearles Feliz navidad" – una lagrima rueda y cae en ambos hombros, una en Saori y otra en Seiya

"Te lo prometemos" – le responden ambos

"Respuesta correcta ja, ja" – ríe –"yo me tengo que ir, espero que gocen de dicha y bueno este es el adiós" – se separa y les da la espalda, se dirige hacia la inmensidad del cosmos, su silueta desaparece

"Abuelo" – grita Saori intentando alcanzarlo –"lo hare, seré feliz, cuidare este mundo, no te defraudare" – le grita y llora

"Esta vez no estas rompiendo tu promesa, solo te callo polvo de estrellas" – la consuela Seiya, al verla tan emocionada

Y ambos ven alejarse la silueta del hombre que ingenio todo el plan para salvar a la humanidad del peligro, él que le mostro a Saori a ser humilde a creer, siempre lo extraño, por que era su único familiar, él la amaba como su hija, le enseño todo, por eso era una mujer de éxito, y como nadie vio por que iba de espaldas el murmuro

"Sabia que en el estaría tu felicidad, solo que pues si lo decía, no resultaría bien"

Se tornó un silencio, era lo mejor, estaban conmovidos por lo que les acababan de decir, ahora Saori se limpiaba las lagrimas, en el movimiento ella tiro el saco de Seiya, esta al ver que Saori aun estaba ahí parada, lo recoge siente que de momento, ella no debía de sentir frio, por lo que lo pone en una silla,

Saori se sienta, así cree que es mejor para ponerse a pensar, en eso Seiya camina hacia ella, se ponen espalda con espalda

"Seiya" – siente su calor

"Me dijiste que te gusta sentir mi espalda, creo que así estarás mas tranquila" – se recargaban y miraban hacia el techo, es decir a la inmensidad del cosmos,

"Mira Seiya, ahí esta tu constelación" – la señalaba

Y así siguieron viendo y poniendo sus conocimientos a prueba, ver quien encontraba mas constelaciones, cada quien defendía su flanco, ella a su abuelo, él a su maestra Marin,

"Quedamos empate" – Le comenta Saori

"44 a 44" – hacia referencia

Tenían ya buen rato ahí los 2 solos, realmente se sentían, como solos en el universo, como los 2 únicos seres de todo el infinito, sus manos comienzan a buscarse, están en el piso que también luce lleno de estrellas, sus meñiques están juntos, cuando de pronto las sillas comienzan a ocultarse, y a la vez comienza una melodía, esto los asusta un poco, las sillas estaban a un costado de ellos, además del control de lugar, desaparece junto con las sillas, este estaba sobre una de ellas, y bueno comienza con los acorde de un piano, ambos están ahora de pie ven hacia el piso, se siente flotar, en el viento, incluso se activo el efecto del viento de el lugar, haciendo que el cabello de ambos se mueva en direcciones opuestas, una voz masculina comienza con la melodía

_When I look into your eyes I realize_

_That my love for you will never ever die_

_Together for the rest of our lives_

_I always want you here by my side_

Aquí una voz femenina cambia, por lo que escuchaban era un dueto, ambos ahora miran hacia arriba, ven la inmensidad del universo y ambos piensan que son tan insignificantes, siguen de espaldas,

"Las estrellas son hermosas" – Saori recordaba la ultima vez que vio la inmensidad del todo

"No has olvidado la frase, que me dijiste ese día" – sonreía por ver que para ella ese día fue importante

_Don't say anything_

_You've hold me in your arms_

_I will never forget your sweetness_

_YOU ARE MY REASON TO BE_

Aquí entienden el coro, para ambos la persona que esta detrás de cada uno de ellos, es eso su razón de ser, sin cada uno no estarían ahí, ella por que él daba su vida sin importar el reto, él por si ella no fuera su razón de ser, y de no sentir lo que siente ahora, sin ella no seria nada, seria una vida vacia

_You are a dream come true_

_You are everything to me_

_You are so beautiful_

_YOU ARE MY REASON TO BE_

Para cada uno de ellos, esto era un sueño, con las veces que vieron cerca su muerte, no lo creían ahora estaban vivos, y con la persona que mas les importaba

_As I lay here all alone in my bed_

_The thoughts of you keep runnin' through my head_

_When you're here the time goes by so fast_

_The present disappears into the past_

Esta parte era lo que mas identifica a Saori, las veces que por no saber donde estaba él, se entristecía, sus pensamientos, estaban donde se encontrara, y cuando el estuvo con él, hacia pocos días, el tiempo era muy lento, ella soñaba con despertar todas las noches de malos sueños y todas las mañanas junto a él, era la persona que mas amaba

_Of all the people in the Universe_

_Who would ever guess I'd find you first_

_I'm so lucky that you're here with me_

_YOU ARE MY REASON TO BE_

Aquí fue la parte que mas sentía que así le paso a Seiya, por que ella siendo una diosa y una persona de alta clase, se fijara en un tipo como él, pero ahora se sentía feliz de estar con ella, o mas bien, de todas las personas, el se enamora de alguien que pese a que ahora la suerte le había cambiado, de alguien para el inalcanzable

_You are a dream come true_

_You are everything to me_

_You are so beautiful_

_YOU ARE MY REASON TO BE_

Pero ahora, nada importaba, solo quería estar con ella, por ella había hecho locuras, ella era su todo, estaba decidido

_I never knew, how good it could be_

_Till I had you you loving me_

Para ella era algo similar, quería decirle tantas, cosas, pero no era pena, era mas bien temor al rechazo, ella aunque no la amara, ella no se apartaría de él, para ella verlo feliz y sin sufrir era lo máximo, por lo que era ahora o nunca

_You are uh You are so beautiful to me_

_You are everything to me_

_YOU ARE MY REASON TO BE..._

Se escucha de nuevo el coro, cantado a dueto, después de que la chica repite la frase, al decir my reason, ambas manos la derecha de Saori y la izquierda de Seiya, por una cosa mágica se unen, se entrelazan, Seiya cubre con la suya a la de Saori, ahora sus dedos se entrelazan de nuevo, como paso cuando apareció el abuelo de Saori

"Es igual de cálida" – Saori pensaba mientras estaban, con las manos juntas, su alegría y dicha llegaban a niveles altos

"Nunca me separare de ella" – también le agradaba la calidez

_YOU ARE MY REASON TO BE…_

La canción había terminado por fin, seguían unidos por la mano, Saori por algo intenta separarse, pero Seiya se lo impide, esto hace que los dos giren quedando de frente, el cabello les estorba, ambos, se lo retiran con los dedos y ahora solo soplaba, hacia Saori, es decir su cabello volaba hacia atrás, había silencio, el silencio del vacio

"Saori" – la mira con ternura

"Seiya" – lo mira igual

Ambos están con la mirada penetrante, se veían el alma, su ser, su vida, su amor

"Yo quiero" – ambos dicen, se sonríen,

"Déjame hablar primero" – Seiya suplica románticamente con la mirada

"Esta bien que tengo algo importante que me gustaría que sepas" – estaba contenta y nerviosa, por lo que estaba por pasar, la idea de algo malo le pasaba por la cabeza

Toma la otra mano de Saori

"No se por donde empezar" – también se pone nervios, suspira y continua –"Saori, gracias por todo, por ti estoy vivo, esa canción me hizo pensar, que eres el coro de esa canción" – Saori se sorprendía –"No solo como Athena, si no como la mujer que mas me ha marcado en mi vida" – se calma un poco

"Gracias, ahora se que significo algo en tu vida" – sonreía, parecía que todo iba bien

"No solo eso, además eres hermosa, pero no solo por fuera, antes no mostrabas toda tu bondad, tu preocupación por el mundo, y bueno que influimos en eso, eres la persona mas humana y buena que conozco" – se ponía tierno –"eres considerada, y bueno creo que no eres ni malcriada, ni berrinchuda, ni grosera ni altanera" – lo hacia para relajarse y hacerla reír –"además como le prometí a tu abuelo no te dejare sola, así hagas tu vida siempre estaré para ti" – esto hace que Saori se entristezca un poco, pensó que solo le decía eso por su abuelo

"No te preocupes, si tu también haces tu vida no me separe de ti, no te puedes cuidar sin mi" – sonreía sentía que medio se le rompía el corazón

"Perdón soy un tonto, nunca cambio," – detiene sus manos ella intentaba soltarse –"lo que de verdad quiero decirte es, uf me da pena" – se llenaba de nervios

"Descuida, tu tampoco eres creído, ni arrogante, ni tonto, tu inteligencia esta en lo que pocos tenemos, tu amor a los semejantes, además eres listo solo eres un poco holgazán, además ten cuidado, si quieres irte, has tu vida, no creo que mi abuelo se moleste" – sonrisa forzada intentaba ocultar su tristeza

"Sigues con eso" – Seiya suelta su mano y le da con un dedo en la frente"

"Auch, por que me pegas" – Saori se sobaba

"Eres necia, nunca me alejare de ti por que **TE AMO¡,** no lo hago por que me lo pidió tu abuelo, no estaré mas lejos de ti, siempre seré tu protección y no me importa si te casases con alguien mas, siempre estaría pendiente de ti, además no haría mi vida con alguien mas, **tu eres mi razón de ser¡," – **le grita o mas bien era su alma que por fin sacaba todo eso contenido

Decir que Saori estaba en Shock era poco, no cavilaba en su mente lo que acababa de oír, no creía que Seiya dijera eso, no sabia si emocionarse, o llorar, estaba fuera de si

"Perdón Saori, no por lo que te dije, eso es lo que siento, solo que tal vez no quería escuchar eso, y bueno, espero que seas feliz, como te dije no te dejare nunca, así vuelvas al fin del universo ahí estaré solo para ti, por que solo por este amor que tengo por ti, hicimos esos milagros, por que una vez pensé que tal vez era correspondido, pero si no es así, ni modo, será mejor volver con los demás" – besa las manos de Saori pero ella no las suelta –"Saori" – la ve sorprendida, tiene la cabeza gacha, no se le ve los ojos, solo salir una lagrima –"te entiendo, sabes creo que mejor será que no este cerca de ti, por mi no cumples tus promesas"

"Tonto, eres un tonto" – lo abraza, ahora el Shock, es de Seiya –"No te perdonare, por dos cosas, si me dejas de nuevo, no quiero que nunca te vayas y" – lo mira llorando, riendo, y con la mirada de amor mas grande, su corazón no estaba roto, estaba unido a su gran amor –"por decir lo que yo quería decirte" lo abraza se siente la mujer mas contenta del mundo

"No me digas que tu" – la felicidad es contagiosa

"Si **TE AMO" **– Se aferra a el, pese a todo si le dio pena

"No lo creo" – se sentía soñar, de verdad era cierto –"Solo quiero comprobarlo, pero puedes repetirlo" – le acaricia el pelo

"TE AMO" – ahora si se lo dice de frente,

"Al fin" – grita de felicidad, hace reír a Saori

Y bueno lo mejor era abrazarse, unirse, no separarse, compartir este momento tan increíble, ahora luego de estar unos minutos juntos, se separan se miran a los ojos, sus miradas están mas y mas cerca

"Estas segura" – Seiya dudaba aun, no se animaba a lo que seguía

"Totalmente" – ya estaba sin dudas

Y bueno lo natural es natural, se acercaban, Seiya tomaba por la cintura a Saori, ella rodea con su manos el cuello de él, y con un previo roce, de nariz, al fin luego de no se que tantos capítulos, y de tanta frustración, por fin se besaban, Seiya la besaba, tiernamente, para Saori esto era el mas mágico momento, todos eran bueno pero nada como este, su momento mágico, el que su amor de niñez era de verdad, ahora nada importaba, era malo ser egoísta, pero por ese egoísmo se salvaba el mundo, un poco de amor solo para ellos no estaba mal

"Sera mejor volver, para que se enteren todos" – Seiya quería comunicar a sus amigos lo que había pasado

"No crees, que será mejor estar mas tiempo solos" – se ponía coqueta, ese beso la tenia en las nubes, no quería que esto terminara

"Pueden esperar" – la besa de nuevo

Pero algo rompió la magia, se oían golpes, en la puerta del planetario, eran algo escandalosos, al fin la puerta cede, y bueno caían como aquella vez en cadena o fichas de domino, eran mas que nada sus amigos

"Sigo pensando de donde sacaron lo chismoso" – Seiya los mira burlonamente,

"Señorita, Señorita" – entra como loco Tatsumi

"A ti que te pasa" – Seiya se reía, parecía desenfrenado

"Son casi las 4 de la mañana, entiendo que es navidad, pero ya tenían horas aquí metidos" – regaña y se dirige a Saori –"no le paso nada"

"Es verdad, por que funcionaban las cámaras, ni el sonido, siempre que intentábamos ver, había interferencia" –Yui se quejaba

"Mamá, no me digas que" – Seiya veía que su madre era algo comunicativa

"Yo secundo, siempre que intentamos ver o algo no se podía enfocar, ni Kiki pudo ver algo" – Seika también protestaba

"Entienda señorita, no podíamos dejarla mucho rato, ya tenían cerca de 3 horas aquí" – Tatsumi abrazaba a Saori

"Solo espero que el tiempo ahora si lo hayan aprovechado" – Marin decía algo mas o menos sensato

Y bueno luego de mirarse, ninguno dijo nada solo se sonrojaron, pero sonrieron

"No me digas que" – Shunrei se emociona

"Es verdad" – ahora la rodea Fleer,

"Chicas vamos" – Esmeralda organiza el interrogatorio

Y todas en bola, y a la ultranza de rapto, entro todas la cargan y se la llevan, los chicos por su parte miran a Seiya de forma rara

"Sera mejor que sueltes todo" – Hyoga también quiere saber que paso,

"Tranquilos" – se recarga en una silla, cosa rara, habían vuelto a aparecer

"Maldito, no podrás con mi estilo de Kendo" – usaba hasta su ropa de pelea

"De donde lo ha sacado" – Kiki se preguntaba

"Si no empiezas a contar" – su aura de fugo lo rodea –"las alas de fénix Suben al cielo"

"Hermano no exageres" – Shun lo intenta detener

"Lo sigo pensando aun son como niños" – Gendo miraba la escena desde lejos

* * *

"¿Y a ti como te fue de interrogatorio?" – le decía Seiya a Saori, mientras ambos miraban la nevada, eran alrededor de las 5 de la mañana

"Mas o menos" – reía nerviosamente –"Sé que son mis amigas, pero bueno algún defecto tenían que tener, eso de espiara esta mal, pero en fin" – se recarga a ver la nevada, Seiya estaba sentado en el barandal

Y es que aunque corto el interrogatorio era bien preparado, todo era un plan de todos, el separarse, haría que ellos se buscaran, por que no tendrían la presión de la multitud, incluso Seika y Marin fingieron bien estar dormidas, y ni se diga de Shiru, fue un plan bien trazado

Lo que los dejos contentos fue el mensaje de Mitsumasa Kido, lo que no les pareció que dado que no habían quien mas, fuese el culpable de interferir con la señal de las cámaras y de los micrófonos, ellos solo reían, ahora la fiesta seguía, ambos pensaban que su grupo es de carrera larga, ya que la fiesta estaba en pleno, solo se apartaron para disfrutar mas de esto, y además entregar un peso de mas que tenia Seiya en su bolsillo

"Ah por cierto ten" – saca una bolsita –"Un regalo mas, y Feliz navidad" – le sonríe, no dejaba de estar sentado, Saori se endereza para recibir el paquete

"Para mi" – sonreía, no sabia que había dentro, lo saca y ve que es –" no puede ser, son los pendientes, y compraste los " – recordaba lo que estaba escrito

"Así es" – se baja, camina hacia ella, toma los pendientes –"uno es para ti, y el otro para mi" – se pone uno en cada mano

"Mira dicen TU ERES MI RAZON DE SER" – los mira sabe, que así decía la canción de hace rato, así que esto era mas que obra del destino, toma de nuevo los pendientes –"me lo podías poner" – se voltea se recoge el pelo quedando el cuello al aire libres se veía sensual

"Con gusto" – decía tragando saliva, no solo la amaba, también le atraía mucho Saori, con algo de nervios pudo ponérselo –"ya esta" – suspira

"Ahora voltéate" – Se pone a su espalda, se lo coloca, y al terminar, lo abraza

"Saori" – la voltea a ver, ella esta con los ojos cerrados y aferrada a él

"Sabes que me gusta estar así, solo déjame estar junto a ti" – siempre sentía esa calidez

Luego de varios minutos, Seiya propuso regresar con los chicos, no por que no quisiera estar a solas con ella, solo que el vio de reojo que varias veces se habían asomado a ver, así que para ya no ser parte del Show, mejor decidieron volver

* * *

La fiesta continuo largo y tendido, se podía decir que tenían planeado amanecérsela, ya por la hora todo se había tornado romántico, y ahora si el sueño le ganaba a todos, menos a alguien, ya que todos intentaban medio dormir, todos acostados en sillas, o en sillones, tapados con mantas, pero ese alguien tenia la pila del amor

"Vamos, vamos levántense" – Seiya golpeaba un sartén

"No molestes, que no ves que nos pasamos toda la noche en vela" – Hyoga le responde,

"No seas holgazán, vamos" – lo destapa

"Mira quien habla" – Hyoga lo molesta

"Solo que al fin te lo pude decir" – sonreía

"Amigos vengan despierten" – Saori golpeaba el mismo sartén

"Lo dije, le hace daño ser la pareja de Seiya, pobre, él la convertirá en una como él" – Seika se tapaba

"Bueno Saori tu despierta a las chicas, yo lo hare con estos flojos" – truena todos sus dedos

Y bueno luego de jalones de sabanas, de sapes, baldes de agua fría y poner a todo volumen el sonido estereofónico, a duras penas se despertaron todos

"No se que tramas" – Ikki, sabia que los necesitaba para algo

"Dense un baño y cámbiense, que hoy daremos un poco de nuestra felicidad" – ahora se pone de líder, y solo alguien noto que usaba un gorro de Santa Claus

"Sigo pensando, donde guardan tanta cosa" – Kiki se seguía preguntado

* * *

Y bueno ya todos un poco mas frescos, algo soñolientos, esperaban ver para que los necesitaban, era un grupo bastante nutrido, las chicas usaban las Yukatas, esta vez pese a lo lindas que se veían, no recibieron los mismo piropos de anoche, ya que hasta ella tenían un poco de sueño, en corto tiempo organizaron el usarlas

_**Flash Back:**_

Luego de salir de la ducha, las chicas veían el regalo, estaban en una bolsa de regalo, y bueno sobraba decir las complicaciones para las primeras que lo usaban

"Así va esto" – Fleer la tenia enredada

"Deja te ayudo" – Seika la auxiliaba

"Auxilio" – Helen estaba enredada en el piso

"Pequeña, te dije que pronto seria tu turno" – Yui ayudaba a Esmeralda

"Como amarras esto Saori" – Hilda no podía –"no sabia que ponerse un vestido típico de este país fuera así de complicado

"Es fácil"- junto con Yui ellas ya las habían usado

"Con algo de practica queda" – la única que no sufrió fue Shunrei

"No es posible, pase tantos años fuera y aun así me la supe poner, mi madre me enseño bien" – Marin también no tuvo broncas

_**Fin del Flash Back:**_

"Que locura se le habrá ocurrido" – Incluso Shiru estaba preocupado

"Oh, que es eso" – Hyoga se pregunta, al ver un camión

Y con el sonido, de la bocina, aparece Seiya manejándolo, y con Saori de copiloto, ella también usa el gorro navideño,

"Esto se pone peor ahora un camión" – Kiki casi caía al estilo del anime –"Solo falta que un día saque una nave espacial"

Seiya sale del camión se pone encima del cofre, y se dirige hacia sus amigos

"Bueno veo que pese a que Sigfried aun bosteza" – se ríe y esté lo reta –"no te enojes, amigo, bueno vamos al punto" – se pone serio –"todos suban a su vehículos por que tenemos que entregar el contenido de este camión" –

"Que tanto traes ahí" – le pregunta Hilda

"Véanlo ustedes mismos" – hace la seña del pulgar para que vayan hacia atrás

Todos se dirigen, a verlo el que se sube, es Kiki a verlo, como en la parte de atrás del grupo se quedan sus padre, Seiya le da una caja, le dice que cuando vean lo que tienen en el camión los reparta

"Son juguetes" – Kiki saca uno

"Seiya, ¿Dónde los piensas llevar?" – le pregunta Shun

"A todos los orfanatos de la fundación de Saori, y los de mis padres, además tengo suficientes para el que ustedes tienen" – le contesta a su amigo

"Siempre ha pensado en los niños, es un tonto, pero que buenos sentimientos tiene" – Ya Ikki y Shun habían comprado regalos, dieron instrucciones de entregarlos hoy, así que llegarían mas sonrisas para los pequeños

"El amigo de Papá, me presto el camión, le compre los juguetes, además el dono varios" – lo había comprado con lo que le dejo el abuelo de Saori, pese a discutir mucho con Tatsumi, acepto por que quería usar ese dinero en muchas causas

"Ya que vieron tomen" – abre la caja –"uno para cada uno" – camina y se los da en la mano, Yui ya usaba su gorrito rojo

Pero hubo una discrepancia, por un par de gorros

"Seiya como es que solo mi gorro y el de Helen son verdes" – se ponía molesto

"Kiki no esta mal" – a Helen no le molestaba del todo –"bueno no se" – ya dudaba

"No te preocupes, te ves muy bien además combina con la Yukata" – calmando las aguas con su sonrisa sale Shun

"Que no recuerdas que santa tiene enanos" – se burla Ikki

"Oye no lo molestes" – Esmeralda no sabia si reír o calmarlos, le ganaba la risa como a todos los ahí presentes

"Dejen de jugar y vámonos" – le pide Saori

* * *

Era una caravana algo larga, y bueno todos iban contentos, Sorrento iba en medio de las chicas, en los otros lados, cada quien con su pareja, los que venían mas atrás eran Julián y Thetis, no corría por que no quería que le pasara algo por eso iba muy despacio

"Recuerda, no hagas esfuerzos, solo carga paquetes pequeños" – se preocupaba de mas

"Tengo poco de embarazo, no exageres " – sonreía, pese a todo si le gustaba que la cuidase

* * *

Y fue un día que para todos habían empezado con sueño, pero al ver las caras de todos esos niños, su apatía se esfumo, ahora todos reían se sacaban fotos, y a quien se los pedían les daban sus gorros, por si fuera poco, Seiya también consiguió, que esa mañana llevaran un pequeño Show a todos los lugares, además de llevar pastel y dulces, lo hicieron rápido, solo entregaban los regalos e iban al otro orfanato, bueno en unos si se quedaban un rato, por que ante la sonrisa desinteresada uno no podía negarse

Un dato anecdótico, fue que en los orfanatos, en especifico donde June estaba, ahí estaban los niños que siempre seguían a Seiya, al verlo lo abrazaron y le desearon Feliz navidad, Makoto como siempre intentaba golpear a Seiya, solo que como siempre Seiya detenía su golpe, lo felicitaron a él y Saori, si sentían mal por Miho, pero a la vez se alegraban por Saori, la querían mucho también, no sin pedirle que los invitaran a la boda se marcharon

* * *

Terminaron cerca de las 3 de la tarde, ya había mas movimiento, pese a que muchos locales seguían cerrados, ya había gente por las calles, ahora el grupo se encontraba subiendo por las escaleras del templo, era el mismo donde Saori y Seiya habían salido, venían recordando, lo que paso en la mañana

"No es posible, y así quieres que te deje al cuidado de Helen" – Reta a Kiki, ya que Ikki abrazaba a Helen

"Eran niños no podía hacerles nada" – se defendía

"Mira quien lo dice, te traían de trapo, te quitaron el gorro" – fue uno de los momentos mas divertidos

"Nunca dejan de pelear" – Shiru venia divertido

"Vamos a todos nos paso algo" – recordaba como la niña de la paleta, le dio un pastelazo

"Me divierto, han sido grandes recuerdos no lo crees amor" – Le dice Hilda a Sigfried

"Si" – decía forzado, a el los niños, le dieron muchos balonazos

"Oigan tenemos que esperarlos" – Hyoga señala, por que Julián venia a paso lento

"No seas malo, que no ves su condición" – Fleer se molestaba por Thetis

"Lo sabemos, pero el ejercicio es bueno para las mamás, además ella tiene poco tiempo" – Le responde Hyoga –"eso me contaba mi mamá"

* * *

Luego de esperar a todos y de hacer una larga fila, ahora todos estaban en el templo, y cosa rara, pero pudieron pasar todos echaron su monedas y oraban

"Por tener esta paz siempre" – Esmeralda

"Por no perder lo que recupere" – Ikki, mirando a Esmeralda

"Por estar con estos amigos y la chica que amo" – Shun mirando de reojo a June

"Por seguir así, y con él" – también lo mira

"Por ella y este grupo unido, además cuida a mi maestro" – Kiki se acuerda de Mu

"Por esta familia que tengo y por mi abuelito" – Helen también recordaba a alguien

"Por que mi país este en paz, ya que mi familia es feliz" – Hilda se divertía con la costumbre

"Por poder cuidarla, a ella, que es lo mas valioso" – Sigfried

"Por los amigos caídos" – Marin

"Por la familia" – Seika

"Por la prosperidad de todos los presentes, que son como mis hijos" – Yui

"Por lo que desee mi esposa, y por seguir siendo una buena cabeza del grupo Masaki" – Gendo

"Por este hijo que es mi luz" – Thetis

"Por ser un buen padre para mi hijo" – Julián

"Por Sorrento" – Lucy, Maki, Akane, Asuka y Kyoko

"Por estas chicas" – Sorrento

"Por mi padre, que sea feliz, por mi madre y por mis maestros y amigos" – Hyoga

"Por los caídos dioses guerreros, por mi familia y por seguir con el amor" – Fleer

"Por mi hijo, y por esposa" – Key Akagi

"Por el Señor Mitsumasa, para poder seguir cuidando a su nieta" - Tatsumi

"Por la paz, por este amor y seguir siempre a su lado" – Seiya

"Por todos los que dieron sus jóvenes vidas, por la paz y por Seiya que sin él no seria lo que soy" – termina Saori

Luego se retiraron y compraron cosas, como recuerdos, después cada quien agarro su camino, mas bien querían ir a dormir, ya era tarde, no sin antes ir a comer todos juntos, después de la comida, todos se fueron a dormir

* * *

Saori regreso a su casa, fue llevada por Seiya, ahí estaba en su sala esperándolo leía la carta que le dio antes de despedirse, solo iba a dejar el camión, y regresaría en su moto,

"Aun no te duermas, salgamos otra vez" – decía el papel, pese a su cansancio, ella estaba impaciente, aun usaba la Yukata

No podía creer que ahora ya todo era pleno en su vida, tenia a la persona que mas le importaba como su novio, sonreía, estaba en la etapa de donde no sabes la dimensión de lo bueno que le paso, hasta que pasen algunos días, se imaginaba que así se sentiría alguien que se hace rico de la noche a la mañana, de alguien que gano un torneo, es decir alcanzar algo que te cuesta trabajo

Luego de varios minutos Tatsumi entra para informarle que Seiya había llegado, y ella ya lo había escuchado, por la moto

"Señorita la espera afuera, si va a salir solo con cuidado" – la sigue viendo como su hija

"Descuida" – ella también lo veía como un padre

Se despide y sale, no sabia que tenia planeado Seiya, que la espera como siempre sonriente

"Y hoy a donde iremos" – le pregunta al verlo, después le da un beso en los labios

"No se" – ponía cara de despreocupación

"Como que no sabes" – se ponía burlona, pese a todo así se querían

"Así es, por que tu dices a donde vamos" – Seiya la toma por la cintura y la pone detrás de él

"Mmm, no se" – se hacia la que no sabia

"Vamos, hoy estoy de complaciente"

"Ya se, tu arranca en el camino te digo" – se pone su casco

Ambos se enfilan hacia donde solo Saori sabe, después de esto, son vistos por la ventana por Tatsumi

"Me duele admitirlo, pero ese tipo es lo mejor para la señorita, lo vi desde que volvió de Grecia, ella siempre se intereso mas en él" – veía como se iban

* * *

Con las indicaciones, Seiya llego hasta un parque cercano del orfanato, ya lo había visto, no le pareció raro, pero si quería saber el por qué Saori quería venir aquí, el ocaso estaba cerca

"Bueno tu insististe en venir aquí" – dejan la moto y caminan dentro del parque,

"Así es" – se ponía contenta y giraba –"no había vuelto desde que falleció mi abuelo" – casi no había gente, la moto la dejaron con un guardia en una caseta de vigilancia

"Es bonito y además de lo de tu abuelo por que querías venir" – se sienta en un columpio

"Algo que nadie sabe, y es que aquí te vi por primera vez" – primero esta de espaldas, esto se lo dice en un giro y sonriendo

"Pero que no nos conocimos hasta el gimnasio" – el tenia eso entendido

"Si y no, ya que ahí nos conocimos y hablamos, aquí fui donde te vi por primera vez" – seguía contenta

"No me digas que tu" – Seiya también recordaba

"Si, tu venias por un balón que llego hasta aquí, nos vimos detrás de esos arbustos, yo recogía un avión que lanzo mi abuelo" – señala el lugar –"lo único que hicimos fue vernos de frente no dijimos nada, a ambos nos estaban buscando ni adiós nos dijimos" – se sienta en el columpio de junto

"Solo es destino traza la vida, de esa vez quien pensaría que viviríamos lo que nos paso y ahora termináramos juntos" – lo voltea donde esta ella y la besa

Pero por un movimiento torpe de ambos, por el afán de besarse hace que ambos caigan, Seiya nota que visitaran el piso, así que en un rápido movimiento, el queda debajo de Saori

"Te lastimaste" – Saori se preocupa

"No" – Seiya ríe –"Eres muy ligera no creo que me aplastases" – la acaricia la mejilla

"Seiya" – se acerca para besarlo, pero ella se frena, el queda esperando

"Que pasa" – se preguntaba a si mismo

"Seiya hazme un favor" – aun estaban en el piso –"Cierra los ojos" – él accede, piensa que ella lo besara, pero lo único que hace es darle con el dedo índice en la frente

"Oye eso duele" – se sobaba, lo había engañado

"Estamos a mano, tu me lo hiciste antes" – ambos ríen, luego de unos segundo ella le pide otro favor –"esto si es en serio, ciérralos otra vez" – el accede, ella toma su cara con las dos manos y le da ese beso tan interrumpido, aquella vez en es cañón, dura algo de tiempo hasta que ella lo termina

"Guau eso fue, como si algo que falto, ahora estuviese completo" – sentía que algo en su pasada quedaba saldado

"Siempre quise besarte así" – estaba enamorada al tope

Luego de un rato de besos y caricias, ambos se levantan del suelo nevado, están tomados de la mano, miran el ocaso y la brisa gélida al igual que en el planetario mueve su pelo, se miran se sonríen, sus manos están mas juntas que nunca

"Tengo miedo" – dijo Saori, Seiya la mira raro

"Miedo" – le pregunta

"De que esto no sea verdad, de tener esto de que por nuestro egoísmo ahora todo esta bien, de que sea un sueño" – nostalgia melancolía, era lo que tenia ella

"Si sigues con eso, la cuenta de golpes con el dedo se pondrá a mi favor" – su sonrisa la animaba" – "se que si es injusto que nuestra felicidad fue a costo de la vida de los amigos, de gente inocente, pero ahora trataremos que esa felicidad sea sin ningún sacrificio, que nadie pierda lo que es valioso para uno, y sobre todo en la unión" –

Le daba confianza

"Tienes razón, a veces pienso que este sueño no es real, pero ahora lo disfrutare, sé que para lo que hemos vivido los retos venideros pueden parecer pequeños, pero uno no sabe, y solo así como estamos ahora, los lograremos superar, con confianza, amor, paciencia, y con esta unión que nadie puede separar" – ahora ella tiene la misma confianza

"Estaba pensando eso mismo" - le sonríe

"Si es así digámoslo juntos" – se aferran de las manos y ven hacia el ocaso

"Solo juntos y con nuestro amor inmortal podremos superar los retos que nos presente la vida, ya por muy difícil que sea el futuro lo superaremos con lo amistad de la gente que nos rodea y este sentimiento que ha trascendido el tiempo y el cosmos" – dicen ambos y la brisa como en final de anime los acompaña, además del color del ocaso

Y viendo las imágenes de cada pareja juntas en especial de la principal, esta parte de la trama acompañada de la canción ya que de ahí se ve el océano, además esta es mi ending favorito en español

Tú y yo

tomados de la mano

viendo el mar

mmm recuerdos

que a mí vuelven

con solo oir tu voz

todo es felicidad

porque al sonreír

yo soy feliz

tú llenas mi mundo

de amor si

la promesa es que

vamos a estar

juntos tu y yo

bajo el mismo cielo

el mismo cielo azul

al caer las hojas al suelo

pienso...

la vida me ha dado

fuerza y crecimiento

siento una gran dicha

y suerte tenerte...

si algún día nos perdemos

tenemos que encontrarnos

en algún lugar

y bajo el mismo cielo azul¡

Y bueno como se dice esta parte de la historia llega a su

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**NOTAS: **_

Al fin termine, en estos 2 o mas bien tres capítulos desarrolle mi idea principal, esto los digo o mas bien lo dividiré, en varias cosas, primero las razones del fic

1.- Por que me gusta Saint Seiya, es mi serie de anime favorita desde pequeño, recuerdo como anécdota que la vi desde el primer capitulo cuando la estrenaron en México acá por el año del 93 o 92 a las 9 de la mañana, en azteca 7

2.- por que ya entrando en este mundo cibernauta, vi que había historias hechas por los fans, y unas eran buenas, pero la mayoría para mi desgracia era de Gays, o mas bien yaoi o Shounen ai, en pocas palabras para mi un asco, y es con todo respeto si alguien se ofende ni modo, es solo mi opinión, no me gusta por que de por si ya la televisión en general es mala por su contenido ofensivo para niños y todo tipo de personas, las caricaturas son como lo poco bueno que quedaba, y perdón por englobar al anime en caricatura, pero técnicamente lo es, y cuando vi que había series así o las yuri y las hentai, digo todas las he visto, no soy espantado ni persinado, dije que asco, por que era agredir lo único sano que quedaba, ese es mi argumento, o bien si alguien le gustaría a la gente que ve eso, o compra esos mangas, a las damas, les gustaría que les bajaran al novio, yo creo que no, y mas si lo hace un amigo de ella o de él, y lo mismo para los hombres, que sentiría que los engañaran sus chicas con sus amigas, esa es mi opinión puedan o no estar de acuerdo, y en fin

3.- Por el final tan ambiguo que salió en la peli de Tenkai Hen, que cuando empece esto, ese era el fin, ya después kurumada, saco el lost canvas, mas bien cedió los derechos, y luego salió el next dimensión, que ahí pues la peli la dejo como otra mas, pero en fin ya no iba a cambiarlo por ese manga

4.- En relación con el punto anterior, fue por que este para mi seria el final ideal para Saint Seiya, y se que para muchos, y aunque para los hombres nos cueste admitirlo también alguna vez aunque sea por 10 segundos queriamos ver un final así, de las chicas pues creo que la mayoría si lo piensa, lo hice mas largo de lo que pensaba, ya mas bien parece un guion, las ideas por ejemplo lo de Seika, era por que al leer fics, vi que el impedimento era el dinero así que de ahí saque lo de su familia y todo lo que desarrollo la trama

5.-Igual de conectado con lo anterior, fue por que luego de revisar, no había una historia como la mía, se que en una hay un cap, llamado tu eres mi razón de ser, y perdón por copear el titulo pero ese cap es diferente al mio, y bueno se que a lo mejor y ya hablare mas delante de esto, pero siento que al principio a las personas les quite esta idea, de ahí que luego no sentía que fuera tan aceptado o mas bien por dirección que es fanantiyaoi, no se ofendan, pero tenia que competir con ellos, por que suben muchos fics, y bueno este para mi es defendiendo la hombría, por que es un Shounen no un Yaoi, pero ni modo luego si salían unos personajes bien raros, pero no hubo nada de joterias, solo confundían la amistad con eso, de ahí que la mentalidad del mundo se ha maleado mucho, y bueno todo radico en pensar la idea, y como yo, que si la plasme

Para lo anterior se necesita leer, ya sea libros o buenas historias, y aun así no mejore en mis errores, o fallas, pero es bueno saberlas, de antemano disculpen por que pese a que reviso, luego se me pasan, soy distraído que le voy a hacer es mi defecto,

Si quieren ver como escribir mas o menos se pueden basar en muchos autores, y sobre todo vean quien la da ritmo a la historia, en fin yo recomiendo a amigo que tiene el Nick de Hiraya, es bueno hace de evangelion, un anime igual de los clásicos

En lo referente a mi ausencia:

No se ni por donde empezar, pues verán cuando hacia esto, aun iba en la universidad, ahora ya termine la carrera, y bueno el paso a ser parte de la clase trabajadora cuesta, algo que casi nade sabe es que mi madre murió en 2005, un año antes de hacer este fic, y bueno como en estos años en especifico mi papá se caso se nuevo, pues ya no te apoya tanto, y bueno además uno ya debe de rascarse con sus propias uñas, y en fin de ahí que tenga por el momento tanta inestabilidad, cuando subí el cap en 2009, ahí estaba haciendo mi seminario para mi titulación, y bueno ya subí hasta ahora, una por tener tiempo por que como les digo, no tengo empleo de momento, y además mi novia y yo terminamos, han de pensar, y bueno que quieren que se compadezcan de uno, no, solamente se los pongo de ejemplo para que vean que hay gente que le va mas mal que a ustedes, para que agradezcan lo que tengan y que no se rindan

Como lo dije si se llega uno a deprimir, lo del trabajo fue por mal entendidos con mi patrón, y lo de lo otro fue por que ella quería irse de la ciudad, pero en fin ya no les cuento si no se ponen a llorar ja ja ja

En lo referente, al fic, ya hubo lo que todos, queriamos, lo del desfile, se me ocurrio por ver a las chavas mas sensuales, para esto agradezco la ayuda de mi hermana, ya que no se ni jota de moda, y les dejo pendiente, algo de playa, eso sin caer en lo vulgar, y bueno espero les guste, la idea basada en la peli de abel, al final, de ahi se me hizo la mejor forma de una declaracion

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMARON UNOS MINUTOS, LEYENDO ESTO, A LOS QUE LES GUSTO A LOS QUE NO LES GUSTO, TODO FAN ES IGUAL DE VALIOSO, ASÍ COMO LOS DETRACTORES, QUE SIN LA CRITICA NO REFLECCIONA UNO, SOBRE LO MALO QUE HACE, A LOS QUE LA LEYERON ALLÁ PO 2006 O LOS QUE LA EMPEZARON HACE POCO, ME GUSTA VER QUE MI SERIE FAVORITA SIGUE TENIENDO FANS, Y SOBRE TODO QUE SON MAS, Y EN ESPECIAL PARA AMIGOS COMO

**PEGASO SEIYA Y EL SANTO PEGASO, ALPHERRATZ, SHADIR, QUE LA HAN LEIDO DE AÑOS**

**AL MISMO NIVEL PONGO A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN INSPIRADO A SEGUIR, COMO LO ES MI AMIGA ELENA DE ACÁ DE MÉXICO, Y A MIS AMIGAS DE COLOMBIA CINDY Y ANDREA**

**GENTE COMO FANNY 22, SILVER GHOST, SAINT FAN, DARK ZERO, RIAADVD, DIANA, MAFUFA, A OTRAS DIANAS, AGUILA MARIN, MAKI 1920, SAORI LUNA Y ATODOS LOS QUE LA SIGUIERON SOLO ME QUEDA DAR GRACIAS, SIN USTEDES NO LA HUBIERA HECHO**

**MENCION ESPECIAL TIENE ANIKASUKINO, FUE LA QUE ME MOTIVO A SEGUIRLA, PESE A VIVIR UN MAL RATO EN LO PERSONAL, DE AHÍ QUE EL PRINCIPIO DEL CAP ANTERIOR TIENE ACCION **

**Y A LA GENTE QUE NO LE GUSTO Y PREFIERE LAS YAOI, A LOS DETRACTORES Y EN FIN, A TODOS**

MENCION ESPECIAL SIN OFENDER NI QUIERO PELEAR, SOLO LO HAGO COMO UNA REFERENCIA, QUE ME TERMINE LLEVANDO MEJOR CON OTRAS PERSONAS, QUE CON QUIEN TAMBIEN ME INSPIRO QUE ES SAORI LUNA, TOTAL CREO QUE NO LE CAI BIEN

_**NOTAS FINALES**_

AQUÍ LES DEJO UN ADELANTO DE LO QUE SIGUE, QUE SERIA EL EPILOGO O MAS BIEN EL POST LA VIDA DESPUES DE LAS BATALLAS, DONDE SE RELATA EN UN CAP POR PAREJA LOS ASPECTOS DE LA VIDA QUE AFRONTA TODA PAREJA, BODA, COMPROMISO, HIJOS, PROBLEMAS CON HIJOS MAYORES, EN FIN COMO DIJE ERA EL FIN DE ESTA PARTE NO EL FIN FIN, SOLO QUE SIN OFENDER Y COMO VEN QUE POR AHORA NO ME VA TAN BIEN, Y ESPERO MI SUERTE CAMBIE, LO HARE HASTA QUE PUEDA COMPRARME UNA NUEVA COMPU, LA MÍA AUNQUE VIEJITA LA TENGO ACTUALIZADA SOLO QUE PUES YA ANDA FALLONA, LA TECNOLOGIA TE ALCANZA Y CUANDO MENOS TE DAS CUENTA LO TUYO YA ES VIEJITO, Y BUENO ADEMAS, SI UNO EMPIEZA UNA ETAPA EN SU VIDA, LO MEJOR ES NO DEJAR PENDIENTES, Y ESTO DEL FIC, SI ME PREOCUPABA

EN POCAS PALABRAS, SI MEJORA MI SITUACION, VOLVERE A ESCRIBIR MENOS NO, Y NO LO HAGO POR PAYASO QUE MAS QUISIERA, PERO UNO TIENE QUE VER POR OTRAS COSAS

SOLO DECIR QUE QUEDARON MUCHAS IDEAS EN EL TINTERO, O MAS BIEN EN UN CUADERNO QUE TENGO AHÍ PONGO DE LO QUE ME GUSTARIA HACER UN FIC, COMO DE UN TRIANGULO AMOROS DE IKKI- PANDORA- ESMERALDA, DESARROLLADO EN LA ESCUELA, DE SHUN Y JUNE IGUAL DESARROLLADO EN SU VIDA DE ESTUDIANTES, DONDE UNO ES EL GALAN Y ELLA LA CHICA RUDA PERO LINDA

EN FIN ESTE ES UN ADIOS QUE ESPERO SEA TEMPORARAL, BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL ADELANTO:

* * *

De las guerras santas habían pasado ya mas de 15 años, Ikki que estaba jugando con los niños en el jardín, era llamado por la nana de los niños, ella ayudaba a Esmeralda en la cocina, tenían tres Hijos, el mayor de 9, su hermana de 7 y el mas pequeño de 6, Ikki cargaba a la niña y llevaba de la mano al mas pequeño, el mayor iba atrás de ellos

Pese a que si Vivian desahogadamente a Esmeralda le gustaba cocinar, ella seguía con sus flores, era la principal distribuidora del país

"Siéntense pequeños" – los invita –"amor aquí junto a mi" – la da su beso el amor no desaparecía

"Mama" – su hija se enoja, decía que su papá era solo para ella

"No pequeña no te enojes" – pese a todo quería mucho a la niña

"El amor solo es una parte del cerebro, viene del hipotálamo" – decía el hijo mayor, leyendo sus libros

"No molestes hermano, solo yo amo a papi" – la pequeña le saca la lengua

Y vaya familia, el mayor por amistad y parecido, se llama Shaka, tenia el pelo igual de largo, y del color del de Esmeralda, la forma del pelo según ella era por que así lo tenia su madre, era igual de filosofo, y muy inteligente, Shiru lo entrenaba en yoga, y meditación

"Mami, puedo comer mas" – pregunta el mas pequeño

"Si, es bueno que comas" – Le sirve,

Este niño era el mas pequeño, quería mucho a su madre, pero cuando se trataba de entrenar, era el que mas se apegaba a Ikki, era igual a Esmeralda, ambos decidieron llamarlo Mime, vieron que no fue malo ponerle ese nombre, por que él y otro miembro de la familia eran muy buenos para tocar el arpa

"Papi, en cuanto termines, jugamos con mi perro" – la niña tenia sucia la cara

"Claro, pero come con mas cuidado" – Ikki toma una servilleta y limpia su cara

Esta niña era la de en medio, se llamaba Pandora, y ella si era un clon, la misma mirada, era talentosa en la música, y como la otra chica, tenia un perro dálmata que Ikki le compro

Como se dijo Ikki salió a jugar con su hija, lo hicieron también sus otros hijos, Esmeralda veía por la ventana, era feliz de ver que sus familia fuera tan unida, a un lado de ella, otra de sus empleadas, recogía la mesa, ella le habla a su jefa

"Señora, que linda familia tiene" – a ella también le gustaba ver esa escena

"Y que lo digas, ellos lo son todo para mi" – se cruza de brazos y los sigue observando –"Mis hijos son un amor" – se ponía contenta

"Es verdad, los chicos son tan educados, y la niña en el 99% de los casos lo es" – recordaba que una vez le dijo en forma amenazante que no viera a su padre, pensó que bromeaba, pero recordó que hasta los ojos se los vio en color rojo

"Si ya también en la escuela ha pasado eso"

_**Flash Back:**_

"Señores los mande llamar, por su hija" – su maestro de clase los recibe –"tomen asiento por favor"

"Que es lo que hizo" – le pregunta Esmeralda, nunca habían tenido problemas

"Si, ella es muy bien portada" – Ikki la quería mucho

"Verán, hace días que ella es molestada por un chico de aquí, pero no había pasado nada, incluso su hermano el mayor siempre la defiende, pese a las cosas tan incomprensibles que luego dice"

"Si" – pensaban los padres, con una gota de sudor

"Un día que su hijo no la defendió, por que no asistió ese día, ese chico la molesto, y nos dijo algo raro" – suspira –"que ella le dijo que si no la dejaba en paz ella, ella lo llevaría a una de las prisiones del infierno, que lo matarían los espectros y después su carne la usaría para dárselo de comer a Cerberos, esto podía pareceré una broma, pero el chico jura que la niña tenia un aura maligna y los ojos en color rojo que parecía el demonio"

"Me recuerda a la antigua Pandora" – Ikki sonreía

"Los llame, es para que me digan si han visto un cambio en su hija" – les pregunta

"No, ella es muy bien portada, discute lo normal con sus hermanos y con los hijos de nuestros amigos" – Esmeralda explicaba

"Solo que este niño no quiere regresar, dice que no volverá" – lo toma con calma –"veo que no es tan grave, de todos modos, quiero que vea por un tiempo al psicólogo de la escuela para descartar cualquier cosa"

"No hay problema mi hija no tiene nada" – Ikki estaba seguro, en eso entra la niña que esperaba afuera del salón jugando

"Papi" – corre hacia Ikki –"ya nos vamos" – pregunta inocente

"Si princesa, bueno profesor, sin mas nos retiramos" – se despiden y se van, como Ikki va cargando a Pandora, al salir el profesor creyó también ver esos ojos que vio el otro niño

_**Fin del Flash Back:**_

Aun recordaba, cuando nació su hija, al verla junto con Ikki, él dijo que se parecía mucho a Pandora, bueno con la niña nunca tuvo problemas, ella la obedece mucho, le ha demostrado que la quiera, solo que también tuvo discusión con Ikki por el nombre, a ella no le gustaba ese nombre, por obvias razones, pero de Pandora no tenia queja al igual de sus hijos

"Y pensar que esa chica que conoció Ikki, era mi familia" – recordaba

Recordó que una mañana, un señor vino con una carta que tenían que ir a Alemania, ahí al ver la dirección, Ikki supo que era por donde estaba el castillo de Hades, al querer preguntar algo mas, el mensajero desapareció

_**Flash Back:**_

Habían pasado ya unos años, de las guerras, ellos tenían ya su pequeño hijo de 1 año, estaban en la nevada Alemania, el pueblo ahora que no tenia el castillo tenia mucho progreso, después de todo Europa tiene avances tecnológicos, la reunión seria en una notaria en el pueblo, los atendió su abogado,

Ikki vino con desconfianza, pensó que tal vez podría ser algún fanático de Hades, sabia que no eran espectros, el rosario de Shaka lo mostraba, pero no, solo era un señor ya de edad avanzada

Comenzó a leer el testamento de Pandora, donde nombraba como heredera a Esmeralda, pese a todo aun tenia una gran fortuna

"Señor pero por que me dejo todo a mi" – se sorprendía, al ver de quien era el testamento pensó que era para Ikki

El le explico que ella era su prima lejana, que su padre, era pariente, de su madre, eso lo explicaba en el testamento, les dejo cuentas bancarias, propiedades, lo único que si no aceptaron y mejor decidieron donarlo, o mas bien que el notario hiciera lo que quisiera era con el terreno de las ruinas del castillo

Luego de firmar, ambos se fueron con el bebe cargando

_**Fin del Flash Back:**_

"Y yo pensé que era por otra cosa que mi hija se parezca a ella" – pensaba, ya que ni ella sabia que era prima, y que tuviera esa parte de la familia

Hasta aquí se acaba por que me pico, y no le paro ja, ja, cuídense

* * *

_**Ultima nota:**_

DAR LAS GRACIAS A JAPON POR QUE SIN ELLOS ESTA SERIE NI ESTE FIC EXISTIRIAN, EN APOYO A LA DIFICIL SITUACION QUE ESTÁN PASANDO, ESPERO SE LEVANTEN PRONTO, Y QUE SIGAN HACIENDO ESTAS COSAS QUE SIRVEN PARA ENTRETENERNOS

_**HASTA LA PROXIMA:Y CONTINURA….**_


End file.
